The Running CPU
by Project 0mega
Summary: Neptune believes shes done the unthinkable and has ran away to a new dimension as a result. But one day she runs into an old acquaintance, Uni while living her new life. She hopes her changed look and personality makes it so Uni wont realize its her. To top it off a new powerful enemy has emerged. Can Neptune and the new CPU's defeat it or do they need help from outside sources.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

I'm going to say this once. The only thing I own is the plot and some of the characters.

As you all figured out(the ones who've already read this chapter). The story is currently being redone by adding more details to the story to make it better. Which is being done by Alternet RedSkys. Give him some applause for it. The story will be updated at it's normal rate but with more details and plot.

 **Chapter 1- Emma's POV**

"You want to hang out with us tonight?" Charlie asks with hopeful look on her face.

I hang my apron on the hook nearby and wrap my arm around her shoulders."I know you've been wanting me to come with ya bestie but I can't this weekend. Nepgear and Uni have their soccer match in an hour, I promised to help Falcom on saturday, and I promised the kids we'd would go to the pool on sunday."

She makes a pouty face. "You barely have time for yourself anymore. You're always raisin the kids or helping others. Not that I mind that at all, but..." A longing look graces her face briefly missing the times we used to hang out.

I chuckle and ruffle her hair playfully messing with her "I know I know, but I like it that way. It makes me feel good inside." I reach into the locker and grabbed my light grey overcoat and throwing it on. I'm so glad it's friday. Payday! Although I earn more money when helping Falcom and CConnect. But eh, It's a steady job. "How about this. I promise to hang out with you guys next week." I say sincerely hoping nothing came up to prevent this it really has really been awhile since I could just unwind.

She points at me and says "I'm holding you to that Emma." Looking into my fading violet eyes showing in her own way that she is serious and not playing around about this.

"I know you are." I say walking out of the backdoor and heading sweet old home.

I run into a couple people I know and we exchanged greetings, including Falcom on my way out of town.

"You still up for tomorrow Emma?" Falcom asked me her orange looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah the usual place right?" I ask her to make sure I had the correct place in mind.

She nods and waves me goodbye and I do the same. Things have been so peaceful since I came here. I still don't think I deserve this kind of life not after what happe- no don't dwell on that Emma its a hole you barely crawled out of once already don't go back, but I take the days on in stride trying to make the most of this life. I walk the half mile out of town to my house. It was a pale blue colonial three story house. It took me awhile but I earned enough to buy it and the property.

I open the front door and see Rom and Ram run down the hallway towards me with a childish glee in their eyes. I snatch them both up into my arms and see Croire not far behind them. "You being good for Aunt Crostie?"

Rom nods and says "Tag." In a quiet cute voice her brown eyes shining with a precious childlike innocence.

I laugh and kick the door close "Are you two glad it's your birthday soon?"

They both nod eagerly. "Yeah we're going to be fouur." Ram says holding up four fingers. Nepgear turned eight a couple months ago and Uni will be turning seven next month.

I give them a quick peck on their foreheads before setting them down. I've been taking care of those two since they were born. I Look up to Croire and say. "Again I must thank you for staying around and helping."

She waves me off. "How many times do I have to tell you. You've help me out of my tome and made me see the world in better light. I made a promise to stay by and help you and I'm going to keep it." I give her a light hug due to her size.

"I can never thank you enough. It's because of you and the kids that I've made it this far." I say low enough so the twins can't hear me, only Cloire who has been helping me with almost everything I'd be lost without her.

I let go and back up when Uni and Nepgear run down the stairs in their uniforms. "Hey how many times do I have to say no running down the stairs! You can get seriously hurt!" Croire yells her hands on her hips an angry look on her face and a contained fury in her blue eyes.

"We're sorry Aunt Crostie but we are so excited." They say in unison both looking down guilty.

"Everyone ready?" ask Croire. Everyone nods. Croire reaches for a bag but I grab it for her. I don't want her to carry it due to it being three times her size. I always have to give her a massage afterwards to get out of the knots of of her tan skinned back not that I mind.

"I had it." She grumbles crossing her arms across her chest, her crystal blue eyes glaring at me in annoyance.

"It's fine I can carry this. I at least have to do something for you."

Croire just rolls her eyes. "When are we getting that car?"

"I should have enough for it in two weeks." I say proudly.

I pick up the twins and let them ride on my shoulders and headed out the door. We can get there a little early for the seats.

~Next Morning~

I was happily sleeping until I feel a sudden shift in the air something I didn't notice till it was too late.

"Mommy mommy, Wake up! Falcom's here!" Nepgear says as she tackles into my stomach like a cannonball.

"Nepu." I groan, opening my eyes to see her presenting something in her arms pain still clouding my vision.

"Look what I've made." she says, showing off her latest creation, a six inch tall Nepgeardam freshly made the metal still have a fresh metallic shine to it, wait did she add a wax coating to water seal it and make it even shinier?

I lean up and ruffle her head. "Good job kiddo." I stretch before getting up and putting on my uniform, a suit of full body armour made of kevlar and metal plating, it was a full black body with a metal plated flake vest with joint guards and protective gloves, as well as my gear and weapons. After I am armed with my two arming swords, my m4 carbine assault rifle, two Colt 45 handguns, and a dirk, I glance at the rooms clock and groan. Why did she have to show up at 5:30 again?

I walk down the stairs after Nepgear to see Falcom at the table drinking tea and talking with Croire. Without a word a walk straight to the coffeemaker and poor most of it into a thermos just enough to keep me awake until morning if needed. I take a sip of the black coffee before asking "So what we doing today?"

"Clearing a couple dungeons. Nothin much." Falcom says turning her orange eyes to gaze in my direction.

I nod and cliping my thermos on my belt. "Let's go and get it over with." I say dejectedly walking out of the kitchen. I hear them both chuckle behind me and Falcom getting up from the table. I move out of the way as the mini nepgeardam runs across the room holding up the trophy the girls won last night like a boasting child.

I stared at it as it ran by. If she's made it that advanced already, I wonder what it will be in the future. I wait by the front door for Falcom and I say goodbye to the kids. Knowing Falcom it's going to take all day good thing I brought plenty of coffee for this occasion. When she approaches me I open the door for her and follow her out. I look to see a gray thrummer.

"Hey, you brought your car this time." I say jokingly teasing her about it.

"It was in the shop those other times!" She complained blushing bright red.

I wave her off and get into the passenger seat. "You know I'm messing with ya." Aha. I quickly twist around and punch Tekken between her red eyes. I then point at her face with my left index finger. "That's for last time." She nods her head and leans back into the seat not saying another word. I don't hate her she just accidentally hit me once last time.

"So where we headed?" I ask Falcom as she gets in and shuts her door before starting her car.

"Iris field and atari marsh." She answers promptly with practiced ease.

"Alright, let's do this!" I semi yell punching my right fist into the air. A dull thump came afterwards as my fist hit the roof. Whoops. I forgot we were in the car. I slowly look over at Falcom. She was glaring daggers at me for that. "You had to do it with your right arm, didn't you?" Oh yeah right I have a bionic prosthetic for my right arm...Don't ask how yet.

I hold my arms up to defend myself. "I'm sorry I'll flatten the dent out when we get there promise."

"You better." She mutters putting the car in gear. It took us four hours to reach the first dungeon. Ugg, I miss flying, it was soooo much faster than this. Falcom pulls up to our destination and looks around scanning the area with her falcon like eyes.

"Something isn't right..." She says. We get out and I look around. She's right, there was only a few monsters walking around. There should be a lot more around here. Before we go farther I quickly fix the dent in the roof. I take my m4 carbine assault rifle off of my back when Falcom signaled to move forward. Tekken took the front and Falcom came in behind us.

We ambushed a group of Meowvaders and end them quickly. I'm glad I just bought me a silencer for this thing, noise would have been a big problem attracting unwanted attention. I wonder how much Meow whiskers sell for nowadays? We get to Atari Marsh - Depths quickly and with no problem. We were slowly going along the side of the wall to minimize us being spotted hopefully knowing are luck.

Tekken raised her hand in a fist for us to stop for some reason. She motions forward and I see a small nest of Poison Horsebirds just great.

"You two go ahead I'll cover you." I whisper to them as quietly as possible. They nod before rushing forward quickly. I take aim to cover them with my rifle looking down my ACOG scope.

That's when things went wrong as in royally horribly burnt spoiled pudding wrong!

I saw monsters coming from every direction possible. I went to yell a warning but I felt something approaching me from behind. I quickly try to turn around but something big hit me hard in the torso sending me sprawling, forcing me to lose my grip on my gun. I landed on my back and start sliding across the ground which would have hurt like hell without my protective gear.

Before I can recover or pull out a blade to defend myself. The Rival Mech jumps at me bringing it's massive sword down. I brought my right arm up to defend myself and the sword pierces my forearm but it doesn't go much further. I grunt and grab the sword with my other hand trying to wrestle it from its owners mechanical grip. I have to do something fast! I can't keep this up forever or I'll be killed! My kids faces flash through my mind 'No! I can't leave them behind!'

Multiple gunshots rang off to my left and the monster turns into bright dazzling pixels. That wasn't my gun that's for sure too loud for a silenced rifle. I look over to my and see someone I had hoped not to see in a very long time.

"Uni?" No not my kid Uni the big one in all her signature glory. Good thing I changed my look or she'd see the resemblance quickly.

Written by: Project Omega

Co Writer: AlternetRedskys

Edited by: XYZDreadnought

Thank you all for reading. Please review on what you think or any mistakes we made.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, I'm going to point out a mistake of mine. I messed up (Main character wise) when I started this story, it's still Neptune but I had the characters from both my stories mixed up and I based the weapons/ armour off my OC character in my other story. I organized the characters and I'm going to stick with what I did. Let's get to the story.

Also the Croire 'Neptune' is with isn't the same one that's with Adult Neptune. She's going to be from this new dimension.

Chapter 2- Emma's POV

Uni turns and shoots a couple more monsters in their vital area's killing them outright before she turns towards me and holds her hand down towards me. "Come on. We need to finish this." She says to me. I grab her hand with my left and she pulls me up.

It then registers in both our heads that I still have a dam sword through my right forearm. "Are you okay?" She asks me as if it wasn't a stupid question to ask that with a sword in my arm.

I grab the blade and yank it out. "Yeah. Not a big deal." A few sparks comes from the hole and my pinkie and ring finger wasn't moving, most likely the connecting wires and circetty are damaged. Chian is going to kill me for this! She worked so hard on this arm!

I pick up my m4 carbine assault rifle and say "Come on, these monsters aren't going to kill themselves."

I mowed through the rest of my clips very quickly and I took out my swords and helped take care of the rest of them with some much needed flare.{I'm not very good with fight scenes but I will be writing the major ones out. If someone wants to help write the please do} Gladly everyone came out with nothing fatal just a few scraps and minor cuts nothing band aids and rest can't fix. After Falcom killed off the last one, her and Tekken came looking for me. I knew they worried about me.

Once they did however they wouldn't stop staring at Uni. "Um Emma? When did Uni get big?" Falcom asks clearly confused by this new development that surprised even me.

"She's from another dimension." I say while sorting through everything in my inventory for a particularly special item.

Uni finches and asks "How do you know that?" I glance up at her before answering her question "You're not the first dimension traveler to come here and there can't be two of the same people."

"How do you know the me here?" Uni asks.

I pull a picture out of my inventory of the kids, Croire and I, and gave it to her. "She's my daughter." I tell her with my best poker face.

Uni froze staring at the picture silently processing that I'm her mother in this dimension. Falcom then notices my damaged arm and grabs it to take a closer look at cut was three inches long and a inch wide additionally it went through my forearm. "Chian is going to kill you, this is the fifth time in the last two months." She says as if this was a common occurrence.

"It would have been worse if Uni didn't show up when she did. I was going to ask her if she wanted to have dinner with the family."

Uni was still frozen and Tekken started waving her hand in front of her face. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she finally started moving again. I pluck the picture out of her hand and put it back in my inventory that particular one was special to me no takesies.

Before I could start talking, Falcom stepped in and says "Thanks for saving miss 'take everything on' over here. We were wondering if you'd want join us and her family for dinner tomorrow?"

Uni pondered on it for a few seconds before saying yes.

"Now that we've got your answer we need to go and see Chian to fix my arm up. Hopefully she won't kill me." I say with false hope as I was sweating bullets mentally.

"I need to get going as well, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" Uni asks curiously with the question that almost everyone wants to know when they notice it.

I made an uneasy smile and rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably. Falcom lightly hits me in my chest and answers for me. "She decided to take on the Felons and Arfoire all by herself. By the time the rest of us found out and shown up to help. All of the Felons except Magic and Arfoire were defeated. Emma was being held down by a heavily wounded Magic while Arfoire cut her arm off at the shoulder. We took care of the two them quickly due to them almost being dead anyways. By the time we were able to patch her up she barely had any life left in her. She would of been a goner if we had been a moment late."

That wasn't a very good time in my life. My first goal when I got to this dimension was to eliminate all the bosses and main enemies I knew of. I went ahead without anyone else because I didn't want to show them that I was a CPU. I almost took them all down thanks to the element of surprise but Magic got me in my blind spot forcing me to turn back to my human form. I passed out due to shock after they severed my arm.

Falcom continued to speak. "She's done this whole world some good. She helped the CPUs and Oracles understand their jobs and sharacite. Heck, she made sure there was peace between the CPUs and they get along great now days. She also found out that CPU candidates were born randomly in normal families. Hey Emma, how many candidates are out there?"

"Six." I answered. I took out a folding chair from my inventory and sat in it waiting for her to be done.

"She's raising four of them. One is 14 that's at Planeptune and one's at Leanbox that's 15 now I believe. Do you know how many candidates are going to be born Emma? I'm just asking cause you spent the most time with those sharacites."

"Yes I've messed with the sharacites abit with the oracles and we found out that only eight candidates can exist at once. To become a CPU they need to go through a certain process with a sharacite that doesn't already have a CPU or a recently deceased one."

"How many sharacites are out there. I've asked around but never got a straight answer?" Uni asks.

"Seven." I say while stretching. I hooked myself back up to one recently. Gladly no one knows yet except Croire because she helped me connect to it and go through the process to become a CPU. I'm not able to turn into my CPU form due to the lack of shares but I'm able to stay immortal due to the kids believing in me. Recently though I felt a surge of shares and a constant supply is now coming to me. Histoire must of opened a portal to my dimension, explains why Uni's here.

After I answered Uni and everyone was looking at me. "How do you know that Emma? Not even the CPUs know that." Falcom asks me honestly surprised by this.

I fought out a urge to say 'Because their hidden in my basement' , but instead I say "I found out when I was messing with one of the sharacites. Sadly it didn't give me their locations."

I sighed internally when they dropped the subject. Not knowing how long this was going to go on for. I leaned back into my chair and tried to catch a few zzzs, but Falcom suddenly yanks me out of my chair and starts dragging me out of the dungeon. "No! My chair, that was my only one Falcom!" I complained to my heart's extence the whole way out.

She still wouldn't let me go and get my chair. I don't know why but I'll have to come back for it later at some point.

~Lastation~

"No,no,no,no,no." I say while Falcom and Tekken try to drag me out of the vehicle towards the gate of an unspeakable hell! I don't want to die! Last time Chian found out that I damaged my arm she made me eat an eggplant. I felt horrible for a whole week afterwards. I was hugging Falcom's seat for dear life. When I was confident that they weren't able to pry me. I felt a strong shock of electricity go through my body, making me lose my grip as my muscles spasmed from the electrical surge.

They then dragged me into the building. When I saw Chian I tried to crawl away desperately, It didn't work though. "Hey guys what's uuup…. She damaged her arm again didn't she?" Chian says when she sees us and my broken arm. She glares with her golden amber eyes in anger. "Yes, Yes she did, but this time she was protecting herself from a monster." says Falcom in my defence hopefully it works on lessening my sentence...Who am I kidding it's still going to be bad, very, Very, VERY! BAD!

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Written by: Project Omega

Co Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Edited by: XYZDreadnought

Thank you all for reading. Please review on what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3: Monster Invasion

I'm going to explain this now to avoid confusion. The reason that Uni doesn't recognize Neptune is because she is older because she disconnected herself from shares for a few years to 'grow up' a bit. And how she took on all of is because while messing with the sharacites, she connected herself to all of them and took them by surprise. She disconnected herself after the battle before any of the CPUs or Oracles could find out. Oh yea. Before I forget this is sometime after Megadimension when they obtained their next forms.

 **Chapter 3- Emma's POV**

Croire fell off her tome laughing her ass off when see saw me come home with bright neon orange hair and an irritated look on my face. I just glared at her and told "I'll dye it back to black in a couple days." Before going up to my room to sleep. The kids were already in bed so I was able to get to sleep quickly without them rushing me.

~Next Afternoon~

"Alright everyone dinner's nearly ready!" I yell throughout the house, before walking back to the kitchen to check on the pizzas. Everyone agreed that's what they wanted so I took a quick stop to grab some. Despite the rumors I can cook nothing fancy but definitely tasty I wonder if I could have won Noire's heart with my cooking skills if I wasn't so dense. 'Hmm need to study up and practice more even if just to be a better cook.'

I look at my watch, 6:45, I wonder when Uni and Falcom will show up? We agreed on 6:30. I hear a knock at the door and I walk into the living room to see Nepgear answering the door. (Big) Uni freezes when she sees Nepgear and a younger cuter version of herself.

Nepgear points at (Big) Uni. "Look Uni there's a bigger you!"

(Small) Uni walks up to her other self eying her from head to toe before she starts jumping up and down in excitement. "This is awesome!"

I just raise an eyebrow at them. "Just call her Aunt Uni." I say walking back into the kitchen with an unseen smirk on my face. I can imagine the shock look 'Aunt' Uni is giving me.

Croire suddenly flew over to me and hit me hard on the head with her small fists. "Are you crazy!? She's from your dimension, she might recognize you!" She shouts in anger.

I rub my head, man for her size she really hits hard! "It's fine I look and act almost completely different from my past self, I even have a different name."

She just gives me a 'really?' face. "Don't be so overconfident."

I just wave her off and pull the pizzas from the oven careful not to touch the sides of the oven and burn myself. A tip Abby gave me. She responds by hitting me again in the this time with a wooden ladle.

"Nepu!" I exclaim, rubbing my head in pain.

I quickly cut up the pizzas and carry them into the dining room. I put them down, and walk into the living room to see Falcom twirling Rom and Ram on her palms. Something I told her not do as it scares the crap out of me!

"Falcom how many times do I have to say don't do that!?" I ask her, my hands on my hips in a threateningly.

She smiles apologetically. "I couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes." She says putting them down gently cautious of a mother's wrath.

"Awww." They both groaned.

"Alright everyone. Dinner's done. I hope you two don't mind pepperoni pizza." I say to them off hand.

"It's fine." 'Aunt' Uni says I can still here a hint of shock in her voice from seeing her other self.

Falcom almost sprints into the dining room with the children while 'Aunt' Uni and I walk after them at a more normal pace. They act like they haven't eaten in days.

Falcom started handing out the food to the kids, I make a mental note to thank her later and I grab myself a few slices. 'Aunt' Uni freezes and reaches for a weapon that isn't there when Croire flies into the room. She still remembers 'those' days. This may not end well my hand reaches for my concealed sidearm, hey don't judge me for being over cautious when I have kids to protect now.

I get ready to intervene but she calms down a little bit. "Sorry, you look just like someone I know." 'Aunt' Uni says to Croire apologizing for her almost hostile action.

Croire just says "It's fine." In response calmly as if it wasn't a problem at all.

I get a couple bites into my pizza second when Croire looks at me worried. "Emma there's trouble in town!"

I then hear a faint explosion. I drop my pizza and sprint up stairs to my room, throw on my gear/weapons, and head back down stairs.

"Croire!" I shout instinctively luckily Croire knows what's going through my head.

"Already on it!" Croire say back to me having prepared in advance.

A swirling vortex opens up in front of me and I jump in. My vision goes black for a few seconds before it returns showing the the side of the grocery store, it's windows shattered. I turn to my right and see a group of monsters running after someone.

I unsheath my twin arming swords and dash forward, hacking the monsters to pieces as effectively as possible. I take a quick look around and see the whole town under siege.

"That's weird. This is the largest group that has attacked so far." I muttered to myself in thought of this strange occurance.

A deafening roar shook the battlefield. I turn towards the direction. An Ancient Dragon was slowly digging its way into a brick building. It stuck it's head into the building, as I make my way over while it's distracted. Where are the guild members and soldiers? I sheath my arming swords and take out my daggers. I can't do this next part with swords. This should be easy well for me at least.

When I reach one of its hind legs I jump up and stab one of the daggers between its scales drawing fresh blood. The dragon jerked back and tried to reach me with its jaws. I lodged the other dagger higher up and climbed onto its back as it struggled.

"Harder than it looked." I muttered to myself as this was much harder than I thought.

It started to try to shake me off when I reached its neck. It almost became unbearable when I reached its head. When I reach its eye it bucked causing me to lose one of my daggers. Damn it! Taking out one of my Colt 45's, I unload the entire clip into its eye, before I drop it in favour of simply punching it. I need to get through it. I removed the eyelid to the dragon's eye before grabbing a grenade from my belt and shoving it inside its eye socket.

I let go and let it launches me down the street below. The grenade erupted taking half the dragons head with it showing the area in tiny bits of dragon scales and bones. It stumbled around before collapsing and turning into pixels signalling its death.

 **LEVEL UP!**

Finally. Only took six months. Even though I have this special exp booster ring and went out every weekend.

I get up as a couple guild members run by. Really!? Now they show up!? Someone patted me on my back. I turn my head to find out it's Charlie. She was balancing her rifle on her left shoulder while her right arm is around my shoulder.

"Sorry we were late. Had another Ancient Dragon to take care of. It was kind of you to go one woman army over here" She says calmly with a hint of excitement. There were two of those things?

"How long this been going on?" I ask curious for an answer to this madness.

"I'd say an hour at least." Charlie tells me after a brief pause.

"Croire sensed something going on a few minutes ago so I hopped over to help. Don't know if Falcom followed or not."

A deep boom went off overhead and I jumped. Looking up I see Uni transformed holder her 'mini artillery cannon' as that was the only way to describe it.

"Knowing the other guild members there's going to be a victory party held. You should join us." Charlie says hoping I'll take the offer.

"We have work in the morning." I reply bluntly.

"Well, we have at least a week off due to the building being partially destroyed." Charlie points to our work building with a large chunk taken out of it.

"Fine I'll have a couple drinks then." I relented much to Charlie's delight.

It took several more hours to clean up the remaining monsters. Now though, I was sitting at a booth with Charlie, Falcom, and a couple other guildmates at the bar. Due to there being several Ancient Dragons being in town we get free drinks for the whole night Hell yeah! I'm so glad I agreed to this.

After the battle had ended, everyone that helped in defending got together for a group photo. Uni had to leave after that so she couldn't hang out with us. Some guild members were doing a karaoke tournament. I could win it in my sleep if I wanted to join. The next person is a guy in his mid twenties. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, cargo pants, combat boots, and a t-shirt. He had short black hair, silver eyes, and a goatee. I start paying attention to the lyrics. This should be good.

"I never been so torn up in all of my life

I should have seen this coming

I've never felt so hopeless

Than I do tonight

I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm moving on" {10 points to who knows this song first}

"Emma" Falcom says. I turn towards her. She lifts her glass. "A toast to our epic victory tonight!"

"Cheers!" Everyone shouts before downing their drinks. I might actually get a hangover in the morning from this, oh well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Written by: Project Omega

Co Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Edited by: XYZDreadnought

Thank you all for reading. The next chapter is either going to be all or mostly in Uni's pov. Please review on what you all think or just to list your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4: Nepgear's Confession

Alright. To reply to a few reviews.

Jerzu: Things might seem that way it's just how I do it sometimes. I just type what comes to my head at the time and go through it much later. Heck my editor has complained multiple about how I do things. Once I have a few more chapters I'll go over it and sort a few things or add some things to previous chapters.

KadinaruDess: I can see you have several things. As for Croire I may let her evil color scheme poke out, the reason Uni is coming to Emma's dimensions is because hyperdimension stumbled onto this one and since the dimension is very new (and also the CPUs) they sent Uni to help them. The reason Uni does it is because she is the only one available that is reliable to help them. Know the reason that Uni doesn't fully recognize her yet was because Emma looks older and her hair was dyed black. (Which my dumbass forgot to mention.

KadinaruDess: The reason Emma was so OP was because she had basically the whole world's shares going through her and she had the element of surprise. And this is set after Megadimension if I had not stated before.

Guest:Who ever you are thanks for reviewing. Also for reminding me to work on this chapter.

Let's get started on the story shall we?

 **Chapter 4- Uni's POV**

I shut down my HDD once I reach the balcony of Lastation's basilicom. Today has been an exciting day. Helped two of the CPUs from that new dimension and then the battle at the end of the day.

I take the picture I just took with Emma and the rest out of my inventory and look at it. Emma stood on the very right with her gun on her hip posing with a two fingers held up in in a piece sign. It's seems oddly familiar for some reason that I can't quite place. Before I could think further someone knocked on my door before opening it, it was my elder sister Noire of course.

"Good your back. Did you get much done today?" Noire asks out of both curiosity and concern having lost the love of her life will do that to you I guess.

I put the picture on my desk before answering her. "Yes sis. I taught the Oracles how to access the sharicites better and I trained with the CPUs in combat for most of the day. They told me they ran into someone with Neptune's description a few years ago. They don't know where she went after that though."

Noire sighs and runs a hand through her raven black hair. I barely hear what she says next. "Where are you Neptune?" Noire says sadly her heart aching for that lovable idiot as she'd call her. She'd never admit it in a thousand years but she did love Neptune.

A few years back Neptune got corrupted by some negative energy and attacked all of us the CPUs and candidates in a crazed maddened state. She won but almost killed Nepgear and Noire in the process, it must have broke her heart knowing her. When everyone came to Neptune was long gone. We looked for her for three months before Histoire confirmed that she wasn't in our dimension anymore but she couldn't find which one.

All we found from her was a note apologizing for what she did and almost did even that she didn't deserve to be a CPU or with us anymore.

The only time we heard a mention about our Neptune is this new dimension and I'm doing everything I can to find out if she did leave our dimension and if she did where she went.

I do care about Neptune but I'm mainly doing this for Nepgear and sis's sake. When she left Sis absorbed herself into her work and Nepgear is barely holding herself together now. The sooner we find Neptune the better.

"Goodnight Uni." Sis says before going walking out of my room.

I stop her before she leaves the room and tell her "We will find her. She will surface immediately sis."

She smiles sadly knowing Neptune far better than anyone else. "I know she will but I worry how she is mentally. To her she almost killed us even though she was forced to under negative energy. No no wait! Don't get any ideas! It's not like I care or anything it's for Nepgear." She said and quickly made her leave and shutting my door behind her.

I smile. At least she's slowly getting back to her original self. Well putting that aside I'm going to sleep I'm going to need all the rest I can get for tomorrow.

~Next Morning~

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring at me. I pick it up and throw it out the window rather than deal with it sure Noire will get mad but the clock is so annoying sometimes. I get up into a sitting position and stretch. What am I doin today? Oh yeah! I'm going to check on Nepgear and have a meeting with the other dimensions oracles.

I get up and quickly get dressed. I went to sis's office and see her already working. She never take's a break. I'll make her take one when I get back whether she likes it or not.

"Sis I'll be heading to Planeptune now and then I'll be in the Gemstone Dimension."

"Alright Uni be safe." Noire says to me sincerely looking up to look me in the eye.

I made my way down the hall to the balcony and I jump off while transforming. It didn't take that long to reach Planipatune's bacilicom thanks to flying so fast, oh what would I do without being able to fly. I turn back to my human form when I reached the balcony of Planeptune's basilicom.

I walk in to see Histoire looking over some papers in the living room. "Is Nepgear working?" I ask her curious if Nepgear is working right now.

Histoire shakes her head in response to my question her long wavy blonde hair swaying from side to side with her head's movements. "She had a rough night yesterday and I want her to sleep in a little bit to catch up on a little sleep. If you want to see her she's most likely still in her room."

"Thanks Histoire." I say walking to Nepgear's room it didn't have the same warmth as before with the loss of Neptune.

I quietly open her door and make my way inside. The room was rather well decorated with the classic nep sister flare. I see her sleeping hugging a body pillow of her sister. I wonder how she got that it looks so well made. Maybe Plutia made it for her?

I sit on the edge of the bed. Nepgear's eyes open slightly to look at me before she grabs me and pulls me down. She rolls on top of me and rests her head on my shoulder. My face turns bright red from the sudden contact. Maybe she's still asleep that would make this less embarrassing.

"I miss her Uni." She whispers with teary eyes.

She's not! I rub her back gently. "I know. Everyone misses that pudding loving idiot. We will find her Nepy. I'll make sure of it one way or another."

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you but I've never had the nerve to say it." Nepgear tells me with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"And what is that Nepgear?" I ask her curious as to what she's been waiting to tell me.

She then leans up and captures my lips with her own. My face exploded in red. Whaaaa!? She likes me like that!? She feels the same way! Yes! I lean up and and return the kiss are tongues touching for a brief moment.

"I'm so glad that you feel the same way." I say as I put my for forehead against hers. She smiles and lays her head back down on my shoulder her forehead burying into my neck.

"Me too. Me too." Within seconds I hear her soft snores. I know I need to get going but I'm going to enjoy this while I can. I close my eyes and slowly drift off into the land of dreams with my true love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Chapter may be a bit short but I've been busy. Review your opinions everyone. Makes me feel good inside.

Writer: Project Omega

Co writer: Alternet Redskys


	5. Chapter 5: Nepgear's Jealousy

Thank you to those who reviewed. Before we begin with this chapter. I'm going to say that my OC characters are listed in my profile. To find out who is what basically.(I may create a doc or fanfic describing each OC I make) Let's begin shall we.

Chapter 5 (Still Uni's POV) 

I slowly blink my eyes open when someone started shaking me. I look over and see Nepgear with a small smile with her hand on my shoulder shaking me softly. "Hey." I say quietly. Still waking up.

"As much as I want to stay in bed today I need to eat and help Histoire at least a little bit." She says.

I sit up. "Let make you something then." I say.

"I can make myself something."

"If you refuse to let me make you something at least let me help you. I at least have to show my new girlfriend I can cook." Even though she is still better than I am in that regard.

Nepgear gets up with her face being as read as Cave's hair. "Oookaay. Let's get to it then." She says stuttering the first bit.

I get up and follow her out of the room. When we get into the kitchen she pulls out some pancake mix. I grab a mixing bowl and a spoon. She measures some of the mix before adding it to the bowel along with some water. (Might not be as good as homemade but they still taste alight)

I snatch it from her and start mixing it. I'm at least doing some of the work. When she wasn't paying attention I take a little bit of the mix on my finger and I smear it on her nose. She looks at me in shock for a minute when a grin formed on her face.

Uh oh. She takes some and smears it over my face. My mouth drops open and amusement fills me. We both start laughing at how we look. She then takes the bowl and started cooking them. We could've been doing this sooner. I haven't seen her this happy in awhile.

While she cooked them I grabbed everything else we needed and setting up the table. We made small talk while we ate. With Nepgear acting like her former self. When we were done we both got up and washed the dishes. I'll have to get going soon if I want to get anything done today.

On the way to Neptune's office, Nepgear refuses it be called anything else, we ran into Histoire in the hallway.

"Hello Nepgear, Uni."

"Hello Histoire. I was just going to do some work." Nepgear says.

"Nepgear. Do me a favor."

Nepgear raises an eyebrow at Histoire. "What is it?"

"Take the rest of the day off. Even tomorrow. You need to take a break."

"I'm fine Histoire. I need to."

She stoops talking when I put my hand on her shoulder. "You need this Nepgear. The only one out working you right now is my sister. You've barely had time to yourself these last couple years."

Her shoulders slump and she sighs in defeat. "Alright. I'll take this break, but when I get back you better let me work." She says pointing at Histoire.

Histoire nods her head. "I will. Have a good time Nepgear." She floats back into the office when she finishes.

"Well I wish I had the day off but eh. Want to help me toughen up the newbies?"

Nepgear gives a small laugh. "Sure. You at least need to give me a small tour of the place before we come back here."

"I will. I will. Don't worry about it. But the CPUs and Emma know more about it than I do. Let's see if we can get a more advanced version of it shall we?"

~Time Skip: Exiting Portal~

"Alright let's see where they are right now. Since they all usually hang out together. I hear that they are going to build one big basilicom that's going to sit in the middle of the landmass on all four of their borders so that their together all the time. Don't get how they can stand each other for that long."

(How they've split the land so far is that it's all one big landmass that's been split with a basically. Neptune wants to hide her three until the CPUs agree to combine the lands and work together to rule)

"Didn't know they got along that well. What are they going to do with their old basilicoms?"

"Their just going to keep them as a retreat. To escape to when they get mad or when they want to be alone for awhile."

"Makes sense. How are we going to know where they are?"

I pull out my NGear. "I'll just call one of the oracles." I tap on contacts then tap on one of the oracles. She answered after a few seconds.

"Hello Uni. How may I help you today?"

"Do you know where the CPUs are today? I'm suppose to train them for awhile."

"Yes I do. They are all currently at Emma's place. She said that she'll teach them a few things before you showed up."

Probably showing them a few moves to beat me. "Alright. Thanks. Oh how is that new basilicom coming along"

"It's doing great. Since all of the CPUs and Oracles agreed on it. We are building it. I'm just glad everyone agreed to my design on it."

"That's great. I'd love to talk more but I have to get going. How about I come over in a few days to say hi."

I then have a feeling I'm about to die soon. "That'll be great." The Oracle says. I look up and see Nepgear glaring daggers into me. I gulp. She's jealous.

"Nepear. You know I only have eyes for you. She's only about friend."

"Aaah. Uni finally have a girlfriend. That's sweet. Let's see if that stops Abby from getting into your pants." the oracles voice comes from the NGear. Along with her laughing.

Nepgear snatches the NGEAR and glares into it. "And who is this Abby? And who are you?"

The oracles grin widens. My name is Emily. I am Becky's oracle, our version of white heart, and I'm a good friend of Uni's. Abby is our version of Green Heart."

Nepgear then turns the device off. Hanging up on Emily. She then grabs my shirt and starts dragging me. "Where is Emma's house?"

I point NorthEast. "That way." I say with fear in my voice. This is the scariest I've ever seen her.

I yelped when she transformed, picked me up, and started flying in said direction. I'm sorry Abby. You may have been perverted but Emily may have signed your death warrant.

"Point out the place when we get close."

"Alright. It's out of the city and a little past the next town."

The rest of the flight was in silence. I would've transformed and flew besides her but I didn't want to turn her anger towards me and this is comfortable. When we reach our destination I pointed to the only house in the area. "It's that one." I notice how everyone was in the back and Emma was sparring with Becky.

We land by the and Nepgear puts me down. "Alright. Which one of you is Abby!" Everyone freezes and looks in our direction. I notice Emma's face have a look of shock that turns into one of horror. But before I can ask what's wrong Selene grabs Abby and pushes her forward.

"Traitor." She hissed.

Nepgear leaps forward with a right hook. Abby leans back and it misses by a few millimeters. "Whoa. What I do!"

"Sorry Abby. She's my girlfriend and Emily told her how you've been trying to get in my pants!" I yell. My face getting hotter by the second.

Abby's eyes widen and she flew off with Nepgear following her. She did kind of deserves this because I've told her no for quite some time. I look for Emma but she wasn't in the backyard anymore. I wonder why she had that reaction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. This chapter wouldn't of turned out this way if not for Alternet RedSkys. He/she had to give me an idea I couldn't pass up. So give him/her some applause. Now post a review with your opinions and comments in it. PM if you all have any questions.


	6. Chapter 6: How Emma got the Canidates

**Chapter 6- Uni's POV**

Nepgear chased after Abby for half an hour before Abby grew tired and Nepgear gave her a mean right hook to the jaw. Everyone watching winces and some of us rubbed our jaws. I look around. Emma still hasn't came back from what she disappeared to.

I'm going to see if she's alright. I walk into her house through the backdoor. I stop in the hallway when I hear her.

"aer here. I don't think I can do this. Maybe in a little bit but not now. Just tell them I wasn't feeling well."

"Alright. I get that you need time to recuperate. Nepgear showing up unexpectedly would do that to someone with your past. Please go to your room before you freak out or have a meltdown." Croire says. I turn and make my way out.

"I'll do that. Thanks Cro-." I hear Emma say before her voice fades out. If the door hasn't been already open to let the draft in I'd been caught going in.

Due to Emma's reaction. She must know, or have known, an older Nepgear or someone that looks similar. Just how though? She did say she's met many dimension travelers or she could be one herself.

I continued yo muse in my thoughts until I hear Nepgear's voice. "Uh. Uni?"

I look over to her and see mini-her staring up at her in awe. Imma call her MiniGear. I walk up to them while MiniGear tugs mini me over.

"Look there's a big me!"

I chuckled. "Yeah there's a big version of all of you. And MiniGear. Big you here loves to build and invent things also."

MiniGear gasps. Her eyes lighting up."Really? Yes! Come on I want to show you what I've made." She says dragging Nepgear into the house.

Mini me looks up at me. "I love Nepgear and all. But when she starts talking about her inventions and projects. She never shuts up."

I chuckle. "I know what you're talking about."

"Oh and what's up with you and big Nepgear dating. That's gross. Aren't you two sisters in the other dimension?"

"No we aren't sisters in the other dimension. And you'll get the concept of liking someone when your older."

She just gives me a deadpan stare. "If you say so."

I look around to see what everyone else was doing. Becky and Isabel are sparring, Becky with her halberd and Isabel with her greatsword. Still dont get how she can swing the sword around like that. Then again I still don't get how Blanc can swing her hammer around like she does.

Abby was slowly mixing herself a drink at the outside bar Emma has, for some reason, while holding an ice pack to her jaw. Why doesn't Emma keep that locked up? Either the kids know they're not suppose to get into it or she just doesn't care.

And Selene was laying down in a lawn chair sleeping. With Rom and Ram slowly creeping over to her. This ought to be good.

When they got on either side of Selene. They both raised a hand in the air and a pile of snow appears above Selene's sleeping form. They let the snow fall and when it hit Selene she wakes up immediately, shrieks, and flips the chair sideways. The twins laugh while they run off in different directions.

I cough to hide my laughter. Selene gets up with a mischievous smile. "I am so getting both you buggers back for that." Amusement in her tone.

She bolts after Ram first due to her being closer. Ram squeaks in laughter before disappearing around the side of the house.

Everyone's so relaxed here. Guess it happened because Emma dragged them together before they could hate them and most of the major threats have been taken care of.

Mini me fell to the ground laughing. I'd like to live a life like this but I'd live my life over again if I had to. Too many precious memories from what happened. It'd had it's up and downs but it's what made me what I am today. And I wouldn't change that for anything.

I sit down on the grass and watch Becky and Isabel fight. Before long Croire's voice shouts, as much as her small body would allow. "Dinners ready! Everyone help put up the tables and chairs!"

They must eat early. I glance up and noticed the sun has moved abit. Must've zoned out if that much time passed without me noticing.

I get up and walk towards the house. Seeing the CPUs and even the kids helping to set up two folding tables and enough chairs for everyone.

They must do this often if they already have this routine. I wander what we're having. I glance at the backdoor and see Nepgear and Emma carrying two trays of lasagna each. Emma looks better now. She was giving off a small smile but there was a look in her eyes I couldn't describe.

They set the trays down and Emma goes back inside while Nepgear sits besides me. "How was your time with mini you?" I ask her.

Her eyes light up. "Yeah. She's made a lot of things. Even a mini Nepgeardam."

"That's interesting. Give her any good tips or advice?"

"I gave her a few here and there on how to improve what she has."

"Alright. You know how it works. If your not one of the children serve your da-." Croire coughs before continuing. "yourselfs."

I was wondering if she was as foul-mouthed as the one with Adult Neptune but she's keeping herself in check around the children. That's good.

Nepgear gets up before I do and fixes us a plate. "Thanks."

She just gives me a small smile before eating. I follow suit when I get my plate. This is actually pretty good. Did Croire use her magic to make it or did she actually physically make the dish. I chuckle. I'd love to see that.

It doesn't take long for everyone to get done eating. The kids ran off immediately, MiniGear dragging off Nepgear. While everyone besides Becky, she grabbed the dishes and went inside, joined Emma at the bar. Selene went behind the bar and started getting everyone drinks.

While everyone else got a drink I declined it and Selene gave me a pop instead. I wonder how Emma is raising all of us can dates in this dimension.

"Hey Emma. I've been wondering. How are you raising the all us candidates?"

She scratches the back of her head before she downs her drink completely before she answers. "Well. Don't tell this to the kids please. But I adopted Nepgear after her mother died, the Neptune of this dimension, after she drug from the building she asked me to watch Nepgear while she went back into the collapsing building. She didn't make it back out."

"I found Uni at the orphanage when she was two. Due to her age I wanted to give her a better life. Her mother, the Noire here, died in childbirth and the father was never found."

"Rom and Ram. They were a result of someone fucking up but they are the best thing that's happened to me. Blanc, Becky, and I done a quest together and Becky wanted us in her sharite room to see something. It was glowing white, more than usual anyways, and when she messed with it shares shot into both Blanc and me. I got pregnant with Rom and she got pregnant with Ram. The part that still pisses me off is when they were born Blanc didn't want anything to do with them and disappeared off the face of Gamindustri." She finishes with her downing another drink. "Give me something stronger. It's been awhile since I could do this. I'm glad Becky agreed to watch out for the kids tonight."

That's sad to hear but at least she's raising them to her best with the help of everyone. I just didn't think the Blanc here could be so cold. I want to give her a piece of my mind.

"Do you happen to know the Vert of this dimension?" I ask.

Emma nods. "Yeah she lives in town. She a good person. Has two children, two girls. Which I need to congratulate her soon. She's getting married to a better guy. When I found out how her last husband beat her I beat the living shit out of him and made Vert see reason. I let her and her children stay here until she got her feet back under her."

Does the CPUs here have a bad life or are they just dealt bad cards.

Abby chuckles. "Yeah right on the only beating the shit out of him. The guild got a report on how he went missing soon after."

"He got what he deserved. By the way that stays between us and Selene I don't want to hear shit because you helped me." Emma says swirling her drink around and pointing at Selene when she was about to say something.

She just raises her hands in surrender. "I was just going to say that's the reason I accepted the 'quest' and completed it so no one thought too much on it." She says making air quotes on the word quest.

While they continued their conversations I just sat there waiting for the shock to wear off from the news I received.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Give me a review about your thoughts about this chapter.


	7. Descriptions of the New CPUs

Thank you to the ones that reviewed. A good point was brought up about me not giving the descriptions for the new CPUs. I had someone help me with them(Alternet RedSkys). Actually he mainly did the work i just gave pointers. The descriptions will be after this little bit. Blacksoul123 let me give you an honest answer. Absolutely not because where's the fun in that. KadinaruDess yes Nepgear is the current CPU of Planeptune due to Neptune being gone around eight years(which has not been specified yet). And all the chapters are getting updated so when the story says its being updated and no new chapters appear. It's just us updating a former chapter.

The new descriptions of the new CPUs:

Abby  
Age: 20 (Physically)  
Bust: large C cup (Slightly larger when transformed but not too noticeable)  
Height: 5' 3"  
Eyes: Blood red crimson irises with emerald green pupils. (Pupils her slited when in her feral state)  
Hair: Bone white style: Tied into a braided ponytail reaching mid back with two asymmetrical bangs framing her face one longer than the other.

Special traits/other: Has albinism a trait passed down from her genetic mother. Numerous scaring across her body most visible being two scars one going down left side of her face going over her eye with another across her nose intersecting it, she has another scar bisecting her body from the right shoulder to her left hip this scar is visible from her back, A smaller burn scar can be seen on her left arm among other scars.  
She usually wears full body clothing minus her head (Long sleeve shirts, long pants and boots) as to not get sun burns and cover her scars.

Clothing: A dark green waterproof coat, crimson armored survival vest, light brown long sleeved shirt made out of nylon fabric, Khaki cargo pants made out of thick nylon fabric, utility tool belt, grey shin length steel toe boots (Normally), black thigh length watertight boots (Fishing), (Ocasional/mainly combat or when needed) brown leather steel plated gloves.

Bio: Born to unknown parents Abby's first memory was waking up in the Black forest area of Leanbox when she was younger with only her faithful long sword and simple torn clothing with a burning desire to survive it was her sole guiding light for a long time in her unforgiving surroundings demanding either adaptation or death. She became well versed in the monsters that called the cursed forest home and the cost of making a mistake against them. She learned the hard lessons of combat through painful experience. Learning quickly that survival is the main focus of fighting that you only truly lose if you die. Only a chance meeting with Vert on a hunt led her to something more than just surviving.

Was practically raised by Vert's oracle when she was taken out of the Black forest affectionately referring to her as mom. As a show of thanks Abby took every lesson she gave to heart and promised to be the best CPU she could possibly be.

She never meet her biological mother till after Arfiore's defeat. And is currently trying to strengthen their relationship making up for lost time.

Personality: Kind and caring to those close to her or know her well but some aloof or cold to most others. She is loyal to her friends and will apologize to those she believed she has wronged usually making sweets for them. She may be perverted but she rarely gives her heart to anyone. She cares a lot about children usually visiting the local children's hospital daily with homemade sweets. But she can be cold and unforgiving to those who have wronged her or have caused pain or harm those she cares about. Her normal mood is often aloof or not caring but is mostly because she's not used to talking to people and is more used to keeping to herself.

Abby does has a feral state when pushed past her mental/physical limits or when she chooses to cut loose.

Weapon:Longsword, bastard sword variant, name Bloodfang.  
Description: A blood red bladed bastard sword with an Emerald green crossguard and pommel and a comfortable grey silicone hand grip. The weapon's blade and crossguard color inverts in HDD form.

Special ability: Becomes stronger the more blood it feeds on. Wears opponents down faster by sapping their strength by feeding off their blood but only truly noticeable most oftenly during the late fight. The blood strengthening extends to its wielder.

Nicknames: Cutiepie (Vert), Survival girl (Emma), sweets lady (Rom, Ram and Minigear), Slayer (IF), Master (Vert's youngest), Feral (Selene).

Hobbies, Cooking, Fishing, camping, sailing and hunting.

Relationships: Close friends (Uni [After Nepgear and her become a couple], Emma, Isabel, Falcom) Crushes (Uni [Formerly], IF, Tekken), Best friend (5pb), Surrogate older sister figure (Vert), Hunting partner (Becky). Potential friend (Nepgear), Student (Vert's youngest), Adoptive Mother (Vert's Oracle), Biological mother (S-Sha)

Magic: Is capable of using wind magic predominantly for hiding her scent when hunting and for enhancing her strikes with her longsword. But has been seen using it for other offensives and defensive uses. Such as leveling the terrain with a destructive gale or a more defensively creating a wall of dense air to deflect, stop or mitigate attacks or damage.

Flaws: Has some form of social awkwardness talking to people given her growing up mostly with little human contact. Has some abandonment anxiety when it comes to Vert given she was her first and most meaningful human contact.

Combat style: Is a master of swordplay using a speed and precision based style though her blows still have a nasty bite and her reflexes are some of the best honed by years of hunting. Often uses her magic to enhanced her swordplay to increase its effectiveness. But when pushed to her limits she will stop holding back going into a more predatory mindset using any means to harm or kill her opponent, Impaling herself, kicking up dirt, or using hit and run tactics wearing the down with lightning fast attacks.

Noticeably increased reflexes, speed and agility when in her feral state.

Abby HDD

Title: Jade Heart

Outfit: Skin tight jade green bodysuit with a chainmail like weave for sleeves connected to plated gauntlets, and fractured dragon like wings. All looked like they were out of jade.

Appearance: Jade green hair, pale skin, Jade green irises with crimson red irises. Has tribal jade markings on her face and exposed body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isabel  
Age: 22  
Bust:Large D cup (Stays the same size in HDD form)  
Height: 5' 8"  
Eyes: Teal irises with golden pupils  
Hair: Dark indigo with golden streaks. Style: Braided bangs with steel bands at the base for decoration, keeps her hair shoulder length for practical reasons.

Special traits/other: Wears scarlet eyeshadow to accentuate her eyes. Small ornamental earrings and rings on her left middle index and middle finger, and her right middle and ring finger.

Clothing: A violet colored fleece lined linen jacket usually left unzipped, navy blue cotton polo shirt over a midriff exposing cotton t-shirt, white denim knee length shorts, light purple sneakers.

Bio: Born to well off hard working parents in the tech/market sector of Planeptune Isabel wanted for little but learned the value earning what you want rather than being given it instead. As such she took to training with a greatsword to hunt monsters to further fund her schooling. When the former CPU Neptune died Isabel was named her successor although Isabel was heartbroken to not meet her idol. She worked tiredly to better the lives of everyone in Planeptune to live up to her idols legacy. She had a brief altercation with Abby but soon became good friends and sparring partners with her afterwards. She looks up greatly to her mother who was her inspiration to become a fighter.

Personality: Isabel has been often described as kind and fun loving but serious when the moment calls for it. She is perfectly fine being in the background but will immediately break up fights now matter who started it and is a mediator in arguments which she is very effective in dealing with both often ending them with non violent means when possible. She's an avid reader of both detective and mystery books. Generally she will start conversations with those willing to mostly through small talk and other topics of similar interests though she is by no means overly chatty or pushy on conversations. Was a studying and became a programer before becoming the CPU of Planeptune.

Weapon: Greatsword, Claymore variant, name Radiant Dawn.  
Description: A pristine platinum bladed claymore with a dark purple handle and pommel and a standard leather grip that still provides a solid grip for most situations. Weapons blade and pommel colors invert in HDD form.

Special ability: Can channel the energy of light to fend of darkness burning away darkness with blinding light or enhance the user's magic power.

Nicknames: Senpai (Minigear), A worthy rival (Becky), City girl (Emma), Nice lady (Rom and Ram), Sparky (C-sha), Issy (Compa), Big sister (Planeptune CPU Candidate).

Hobbies: Reading, Programing, training and learning new things.

Relationships: Close friends (Nepgear, Becky, Emma, IF, Falcom), Crushes (Abby, Red. Nisa), Student (Minigear), Best friend (Tekken), Idol (Neptune), Mother (C-sha), Other mother (Compa), adopted sister (Planeptune CPU candidate)

Magic: Is proficient in the uses of lightning magic for devastating power blows and destructive area of effect attacks.

Flaws: Often being the mediator of fights can get caught in the crossfire of arguments.

Combat style: Is knowledgeable able of swordplay using the weight of her greatsword to press the attack and off balance her opponent. Generally going for the path of least resistance in a fight. When pushed on the Isabel will often keep her sword close using parrys more often than standard blocks to wear out her opponent and create and opening. When pressing the attack uses broad quick cleaves to leverage the full weight of her blade to maximize damage output.

Isabel HDD

Title: Amethyst Heart

Outfit: Purple skin tight jumpsuit with crystal like cracks of light purple, angel like amethyst wings, Knee length boots and plated gauntlets.

Appearance: Dark indigo hair, Golden irises with teal pupils, light skin tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Becky  
Age: 23  
Bust: Medium DD (Stays the same in HDD form much to Blanc Ire)  
Height: 5' 9"  
Eyes: Ocean blue irises with red pupil's (Left eye), Amethyst purple irises with silver grey pupils.  
Hair: Icy blue with teal streaks.  
Hair style: Her bangs are held back by a headband, her long hair flows down to her lower back like icy waterfall.

Complexion/skin tone: Light olive tone skin.

Special traits/other: Has flowers local to Lowee forests woven into her hair. She often wears a crescent moon pendant attached to a silver necklace.

Clothing: A light blue linen overcoat worn over a red flannel jacket with a black nylon martial arts styled Gi shirt underneath, polar fleece pants, Fur lined thick dark brown leather boots, and a navy blue headband.

Bio: Born to a lone mother in the harsh wilds of Lowee's perpetually frozen forest area. Her mother taught her everything about combat and survival from their cabin in the forest. But her mother soon grew ill leaving alone her to hunt and scavenge for the both of them to survive though she always gave her mother more of her most of what she gathered to keep her strength up. But soon a blizzard came in making scavenging and hunting extremely difficult but she kept putting her life on the line in the freezing cold the seeping into her very being almost freezing her blood solid but made it feel like slush causing her immense pain as it followed through her veins and arteries. On her last hunt the day before the blizzard cleared a large powerful Robotic monster attacked injuring her greatly before she brought it down, freezing its joints with her ice magic and weakening the metal before hacking its limbs with the axe edge of her halberd. She use the pick side of her halberd to pry open it's chest before quickly finished it off by jumping into the air and stabbing its exposed power core with the pike end of her halberd. The robot power drain as its power core was destroyed. Upon killing the the robot Becky grabbed what she's gathered so far and hurried back home as fast as her injuries allowed her. When she got home she saw her mother sitting up looking out a window of the dojo, her mother smiled at her saying 'The snow outside is beautiful come enjoy the view with me.' Becky was happy that her mother fell asleep on her mother's lap just as Blanc came into check the rumors she's heard on of a potential successor.

Personality: Becky is fierce, loyal and caring she will often put the wellbeing of others before her own often taking care of those that can't or are unable/less able to take care of themselves such as when her mother fell ill and when Blanc and Neptune became pregnant with Ram and Rom do to her mistake with a share crystal. She loves to hunt the thrill of it often going on hunts with Abby against larger more dangerous prey requiring two skilled in hunters to take down.

Cares deeply about her mother who raised her all by herself.

Weapon: Halberd, name Winter's Fury.  
Description: An Icy blue blade that gets darker towards the center with a snow white shaft, the base of the halberd has sharp durable spike adding to the weapons efficiency.

Special ability: Cold temperature makes the Halberd stronger and sharper as well as enhancing Ice magic. Protects the wielder from freezing temperatures and ice magic. Allows the user to become invisible during a snowstorm.

Nicknames: Hunting buddy (Abby), heart of gold (Emma), Snow angel (Selene), Wraith (Isabel), Snow Lady (Rom), Teacher (Rom and Ram), Little snowflake (Mina)

Hobbies: Hunting, Leatherworking, Cooking, Training, Reading survival books.

Relationships: Close friends (Emma, IF, 5pb, Selene, Nepgear), Crushes (5pb, Cave), Students (Rom and Ram), Best friend (Tamsoft), hunting partner (Abby), Mother (Mina Nishizawa)

Magic: Utilizes Ice magic tactically to exploit weaknesses in her opponent such as freezing up joints to create an opening or weakening armor to level the playing field. Or to alter the terrain or for ranged attacks.

Flaws: Can overexert herself helping others often burning herself out.

Combat style: Makes full use of her halberd's versatility using the axe side for power attacks and cleaving off parts and limbs, the pick side to pierce into targets and to exert leverage to pry parts or rips armor off, Pike tip to keep enemies at bay or for stabbing opponents.

Becky HDD

Title: Pearl Heart

Outfit: A pure white skin tight jumpsuit with a small moon shaped breast window in the chest area, snowflake styled pearl white wings, icy blue smooth leather gauntlets.

Appearance: Pear white hair with bright blue highlights, Olive tone skin, red irises with ocean Blue pupil's (Left eye), Silver grey irises with Amethyst purple pupils (Right eye).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selene

Age: 23

Bust: medium D cup (Goes to large D cup when in HDD)

Height: 5' 6"

Eyes: Dark purple irises with red pupils

Hair: Crimson red

Hair style: Braided framing her face, keeps her hair in a ponytail reaching the middle of her back as to not get in the way during combat.

Complexion/skin tone: medium Tanned skin

Special traits/other: Wears a necklace with a silver cross on it almost all the time. Has a slight overbite leading to one of her upper canines to bite over her lower lip its most likely a form of habit to her now.

Clothing: A black leather trench going to her knees in length, a dark grey flak vest over a dark brown t-shirt, Selene also wears dark grey fingerless gloves.

Bio: Raised by a lone mother after her father died in a factory fire caused by a corrupt business owner. Selene grew up in the slums of Lastation fighting against local gangs as a part of slums group name 'Pure heart' dedicated to cleaning up the streets of the low lives some being elite police officers that helped train new recruits such as herself. Her mother was a tough but caring woman being both her role model and idol to her she was Selene's world. Selene was able to make a life for herself in the polluted, crime infested, crumbling, soul crushingly depressing and mind breaking slums through sheer force of will.

The future however only got darker as the corrupt rulers of the slums decided to rid themselves of the nusanes the that bothered them with a swift bloody strike. They killed almost every member of the 'Pure hearts' but also a good number of slum residents including Selene mother, who was gravely wounded but survived. When Selene saw her mother's battered bloodied body her world shattered she had lost so much already she began to loss it.. Later that night she took up her battle axe and took the fight the corrupt rulers of the slum. She stormed their safe house Slaughtering their guards. No matter how many times she was shot no matter how many spears were stabbed into her she kept going as if she was the physical incarnation of vengeance itself. When she arrived at the rulers rooms she hacked open the door and stormed forward she had a noticeable limp form the absurd amount of damage she had taken that would have long since killed anyone else. She cleaved the leaders heads from their bodies with one vicious swing of her battle axe.

When the previous CPU of Lastation Noire died during childbirth a search was sent out to find the next CPU. Fortunately or unfortunately for some that turned out to be Selene who immediately set forth to ending corruption and improve safety and standards in Lastation. Her methods for ending corruption was brutal but effective. In a matter of months she turned the skies of lastation from smog dark gray to blue again and the people of lastation for the first time in a long time felt hope.

Personality: Selene has often been seen as a joking and humorous individual who is kind to those close to her out of combat but in battle she is ruthless and bloodthirsty taking great satisfaction in cleaving her enemies body in as many pieces as she can with her trusty battle axe. Though she is not more than willing to give her enemy a good beating with her bare hands.

She has an insanely strong will able to push through severe bodily wounds but her emotional scars run deep from her mother's death leaving her emotionally scarred often leaning on her friends for support when her emotions start to overwhelm her. As such Selene hates being alone. Fixing things and is good at fixing almost anything making her good friends with minigear.

Has a Berserker state where she ignores all pain and almost but critical physical damage fighting on from broken limbs and blood loss. She becomes more relentless and stronger to level buildings. Brutality is normal in this state but she maintains her morality unwilling to harm or put a childs in danger.

Weapon: Battle axe, type double bladed, name Howl of the Damned.

Description: A double bladed battle axe, the blade is pitch black metal with what appears to be depictions of lost souls etched into the blade in grey. the shaft is also rubber with a dark grey silicone rubber grip for better handling in combat. When swung this battle axe produces an eerie howl hence the name Howl of the Damned.

Special ability: Is able to inflict pain and harm on a physical and spiritual level on truly vile and evil foes equal to all the pain and suffering they've inflicted on others, Blade must cut or at minimum make contact with the foes skin. Provides the user with a minor/slow regeneration factor and enhanced durability when in extreme pain.

Nicknames: Edgelord (Emma), Juggernaut (Isabel, Abby), Miss fixer Lady (Minigear), Senpai (Uni), Nice Lady (Rom and Ram), Selly (Rom), Little bat (Kei).

Hobbies: Fixing various machines and electronics, looking out for kids, helping the community, relaxing and doing almost nothing.

Relationships: Close friends (Abby, Isabel, Emma, Red, Big Uni), Little best friend (Little Uni), Crushes (Falcom, Tamsoft, Cave), Best friend (Falcom), potential friend (Nepgear), Mother (Kei Jinguji).

Magic: Is capable of using shadow magic in combat though a bit blunt in its use. Often she uses it to drag her victims towards her with shadowy tendrils to meet their end by her battle axe. Or to darken the room to instill fear and to reduce visibility.

Flaws: Emotional trauma can cause issues in some situations of high stress. But generally if she has a friend nearby she can remain calm.

Combat style: Use brutal and quick strikes of her battle axe using both blades to full effect. Selene doesn't stop till she kills her target. Her strength and durability are her best assets in combat. She uses these attributes to their max enduring a strike to land a devastating power blow against her opponent. When unarmed she reverts to a slugger style of boxing with some grapplers and throws mixed to make her style more diverse and effective.

Selene HDD

Title: Onyx Heart.

Outfit: Skin tight Onyx black bodysuit with tears in the sleeves, the sleeves are connected to a pair of claw like gauntlets. The suit has a crossed shaped layer of see through material exposing her belly. Black onyx shards trailing behind her resembling bat wings. A small cape extending to her lower back held in place by two silver cross pins on her shoulders.

Appearance: Snow white hair with red tips, tan skin, red irises with dark purple pupils.

Combined Skills.

Grand Chaos:

Requirements- all four CPUs use.

Description-All four CPUs focus their magic into one attack before either directing it forwards in a large reality beam or upwards for a large aoe attack. It rips and tears with the power of four elements barely contained together.


	8. Chapter 7: Making a Friend

Alright. Now I know I've been a little behind on updating things but I've been busy dealing with this story. This chapter took a little longer to make than usual because both Alternet RedSkys and I made and worked with this chapter. Now onto the story.

Chapter 7- Nepgear's POV

I slowly blink my eyes open and glance to my right to see what time it was. 8:07 blinked at me. What? My alarm should've gone off at 6:20. I glance a little to the left and see a framed picture of all our friends after we defeated Magic and Arfoire (1) instead of the picture of sis and I when we were participating in one of 5pb's concerts (2).

That's not right. I look around the room and recognize it as Neptune's. I must've slept walked in here again. Explains why my alarm didn't wake me. Where are you now Neptune. I just want to talk to you, to tell you it's not your fault. I lean up and stretch. Time to get the day started. I get up and straighten up the bed.

I quickly make my way out, into my room across the hall, and get dressed into my usual attire. I make my way to the kitchen to make me something quick to eat but stop in the living room when I see Uni talking with Histoire. Is something wrong? Uni's been over here a lot lately. As if sensing my presence Histoire looks over to me.

"Hello Nepgear. Uni and I have discussing something that involves you."

DId I do something wrong? Histoire raised her hand as if knowing what I was thinking and says. "You're not in trouble. We've just been talking about how much you've been working and we both agree you need at least a week or so vacation away from this."

"But Histoire-"

Histoire stops me again and says. "Its fine. I can handle the work until you come back. If I need help I'll just ask IF to stop by."

Uni puts her hand on my shoulder. "I agree Nepgear. You've been working as hard as Noire. I was thinking about us spending a week or two in the Gemstone Dimension."

My face grows red. "Noire is letting you take one too?"

"Yeah I just need to report in once every other day to give her a report on what happened."

I glance down to the floor. True I've been working hard. I glance back up at Uni and back to Historie. I sigh. "Alright. I'll do it. When are we leaving?"

"We can leave now if you want I already have my things ready."

"Alright I'll get my things together then."

~Time Skip~

The trip through the portal was shorter than last time I believe. My gaze started looking over the crowd. I recognize someone with bone white hair tied into a braided ponytail and my graze instantly turns into a glare.

"Hey Uni isn't that Abby?" I say cooly.

"Yeah it is. Hey Abby over here!" Uni shouts.

I feel a small spike of anger spark in me. I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it.

Abby walks over after spotting us from the crowd with her blood red eyes she was carrying a small bag with her "So what brings you two here? Oh before I forget this is for you Nepgear." Abby hands me the small bag "I made it for you as an apology I would have never hit on Uni if I knew she was yours. I hope you can accept my apology."

The small spike of anger disappears quickly. "It's alright. I accept your apology. Thank you for this by the way." I say with a small smile on my face.

Abby nods "Thanks I usually don't talk with many people. Hmm so what brings you two here? Are you two here on business or are you here to relax? Me and the rest of the CPU's are having a beach party if your interested."

Uni answers before I do. "I'm here on both and Nepgear here is on vacation for a week or so. I wouldn't mind to go if Gearsy here doesn't mind."

"Its fine. So where is it?" I ask putting the bag into my inventory.

Abby stretches "Not far from here. Though the beach we are going to we'll have to transform to get to as its on the other side of a mountain. You see that mountain?" She point to a small hard to scale mountain "It's just on the other side of it. Crystal clear water and rather good place to go fishing."

I give her a quick nod and look at Uni. "Alright. I'm ready when you are." she responds by transforming and I follow suit. I gesture to Abby. "After you."

Abby nods and transforms her hair turns from bone white to jade green her suit is green as well as having dragon like wing looking to being made out of jade. She takes off and we follow her.

When we get there I see Emma, Isabel, and Becky dueling. Emma was only using her pure white blade and holding a coffee mug that said #1 mom, Isabel was using her greatsword, and Becky with her halberd. Emma was deflecting their blows and dodging the heavier hits while taking small sips from the mug.

As if deciding to mess with Emma, Uni Yells. "Hey Emma!"

Emma looks up at us saying. "Hmm?" Isabel's claymore then shatters her mug.

Emma groans in despair. "That was my last pudding flavored kind and that mug was a birthday gift from the girls."

Isabel gasps "I'm so sorry Emma! I'll see if I can get it fixed. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Isabel says to Emma sincerely feeling horrible for what she's done.

Emma puts the remainder of the mug into her inventory and says."It's fine Isabel. It was my fault for not putting it down while we dualed."

Isabel nods while rubbing her sword arm "Still at least let me buy you some pudding flavored coffee later. I'll feel bad if I don't at least do that for you." Her teal eyes look at the ground still regretting shattering the mug.

Emma puts her arm around Isabel's shoulder. "Alright if you really want to you can go with me to the supermarket tomorrow when i go shopping and you can pay for the coffee."

Isabel smiles warmly "Thank you Emma."

The three of us land and transform back out of our HDD forms. Uni greets everyone and I give them a small wave.

Uni's clothes flash and a swimsuit replaces them. She nudges me blushing. "Come on Nepgear it is a beach party after all." I blush my eyes lingering on her longer than necessary. I shake my head and pull up my inventory and scroll through it until i find my two piece orange and purple bathing suit.

I look at Abby and notices she hasn't changed and I ask her. "Are you going to change into one or are you sitting out?"

Abby blinks "Oh um well I usually sit these sort of things out. It's not that I don't want to but I can't show much skin." I look and notice she almost completely covered in clothes except for her head.

"Why can't you?" I ask sincerely.

Abby bites her lip and looks away "Just look at my face pale skin and red eyes. I'm what you'd call an albino. My skin burns easily in the sun. Though that's not the only rea-Never mind." She was about to say something but stopped herself still looking at her skin I notice it's incredibly pale.

"I think i got something that'll help you not burn as easily. I have it here somewhere." I say scrolling through my inventory.

Abby looked a little nervous "Um thanks but I'd have to go elsewhere to change."

"Alright. I think I saw a good place a little over there."

Abby takes the item "Thanks Nepgear your proving to be a good friend. I won't be gone long." Abby quickly leaves to go get changed.

'That is odd usually most people her that shy about changing into their swimwear...is she hiding something?' I wonder briefly before I here Becky yell "VOLLEY BALL!!" She must not get to do this often being from Lowee.

"You joining Nepgear!" Uni calls out.

I give her a small shake. "Not this time no. I'm going to sit this one out."

I go over to where they've set up some lawn chairs and coolers. I sit in one of the lawn chairs that is by both a cooler and a table. I reach into the cooler and grab a drink at random. I went to put it on the table but saw Croire laying on a miniature lawn chair with her own swimsuit on.

If everyone is here where are the kids? Croire cracks open an eye at me for a second before closing them again. "Hello Nepgear."

"Hello Croire. Where are the kids I don't see them anywhere?"

"They wanted to go over to Vert's today to see her and IF. So we took the opportunity and set this up between us. So what brings you here just tagging along with Uni again?"

"Yes and no. I've taking a small break from work for a week or two, with convincing from both Histoire and Uni."

At the mention of Histoire, Croire gives off a small scowl for a split second. "You have anywhere to stay?"

"Not at the moment no I was going to see what my options were later."

A small smile creeped its way onto Croire's face. "You can stay with us at Emma's place. We have plenty of room. I'm guessing Uni is on a vacation too with you."

"Thank you Croire I'd like to stay if that's really alright."

She waves me off. "It's no problem."

Before I could respond I hear Emma yell. "What!"

I look over and see Emma standing near us at the back right of the volleyball boundaries starring over at us with a shocked expression on her face. She stood like that for a few seconds before a volleyball was spiked into her face by Uni.

Uni raises both of her arms in victory. "Headshot!"

I winced since that looked painful but I soon hear a familiar voice "I'm back Nepgear. I hope I wasn't gone too long." I turn to look and see Abby in the diving suit I gave to her.

"You don't do these much do you?"

Abby shakes her head "I grew up mostly away from human contact in a forests. That was my first memory waking up alone in the Black forest. So this as you can say one of my first Beach parties. Sorry if I'm sounding like a major downer." Abby's voice had a hint of pain to it but it was masked heavily. Her past is becoming more of a mystery to me one I want to solve.

I give her a small smile before leaning my head back in my chair and closing my eyes. "That's alright. Everyone's had their ups and downs. Even I have a lot of them. It's good to see you getting along with everyone here and the kids. And a beach party. It's good to experience something new once in awhile."

Abby nods looking out into the sea as if she can see something in the distance "I guess you're right about that. I mostly came to for the beauty of nature and to fish. I heard this spot has a large variety of great catches." her hands seems to twitch in excitement at the idea of catching a prized fish guess everyone does have a favorite hobby.

I look over at her. "We both can go and do a little fishing if you want. I may not be any good at it though. Never really tried it before." I say to her as a suggestion that she didn't have to sit here or do it alone.

Abby perks up at the suggestion "Um sure I scouted out a good spot earlier. I can give you some pointers since your a beginner if you'd like." she offers to me.

I get up and make an after you gesture. "After you then."

Abby nods and guides me to and through a small cave opening out into a large expense of sea away from the rest "This a perfect spot water straight down is deepen enough for the larger fish and it's away from the rest so we don't have to worry about hooking them by accident. Now I just have to get the rods and bait out." She starts cycling through her inventory for the necessary items for us.

"Alright. Do we use bait or just toss the hook and bobber into the water?"

Abby gets out our rods and bait "Well since your new I'll show you how it's done. You can use a bobber if you want but you get better catches with just bait. Just watch for the bend in the rod now to show you how to cast." After skillfully putting the bait on her hook Abby demonstrated to me how to properly cast the hook reallying the rod back before flinging the rod forwards sending the hook flying into sea before locking the real in place so it doesn't go any further. It was honestly a little impressive.

Alright let's see if I can do it at least decently. I put the bobber and bait on and reeling the rod back and flinging the rod forwards sending the hook a little past where Abby had hers. "So now we wait." I say looking at my bobber.

Abby hums "Umhum The wait can take minutes or half an hour. The key is patience. It would be called catching if it was quick." Abby tells me as she sits down with her rod.

I sit down besides her and pull out a couple snacks and drinks I snatched from the cooler and table before we left. "Want some?"

Abby shrugs and takes a snack and a drink "Sure it'll be a while. Do you want to do catch and release or keep our catches for a meal?"

"Hmm. I guess we can keep a couple for later. It's been awhile since I've had any fish."

Abby actually let a smile grace her face "Well then I'll cook them for us maybe teach you how to descale them. Nothing beats fresh well seasoned fish."

"That'll be nice. Thank you."

Abby nods before she feels a solid tug "Got one!" She hurries to real it in when it broke the surface of the water it looked like a giant salmon "Sweet this one will make a good meal!" I sweat drop at how normal she is making this sound.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be. Doubt I can catch anything of that size." I saw watching her bring in the fish.

Abby gives me a look as she brings it in "Don't be so hard on yourself just relax and calm your mind focus on the breeze, the sound of the crashing waves and the smell of the sea air. The fish can sense your tension just focus on relaxing and not tensing up." Abby advises me earnestly.

I do as she instructed and calmed most of my thoughts. I began to focus my mind on Uni but stopped with a shake of my head when I felt my body heating up. That won't work. I began thinking of the good times between my sis and I and a small smile tugged it's way onto my lips. My body slowly started to relax itself. "Thanks. I've just had a lot on my mind recently. So we making that fish now or later?"

Abby taps her chin "Don't mention it. Hmm we can do it now if you want. I was going to wait till you caught one yourself. Hmm your bobber went under." Abby smirk caused me to look and see my bobber completely submerged.

What! I gave my rod a small yank before I started reeling it in. The fish fought back pulling against my efforts it was like a battle me verses it and I wasn't going to lose! With a war cry and a hard tug I yanked it out of the water and onto the stone floor of the cave. The fish lands in front of me revealing to be a rather fat tuna.

Abby licked her lips at the catch I made "Now that will be really good to eat. Good job Nep knew you had it in you that is a great catch."

"Thanks. I was able to do this because of your help." I say fidgeting with my hands.

Abby smiles in response "Your welcome. Now to start descaling them." She takes out a large assortment of rather sharp knives "Time to begin you want to go first or for me to demonstrate for you?"

"A demonstration please." I pick up one of the glass bottles I grabbed from the cooler and look at the name. Tropical Sunshine. Hmm never heard of it before. I pop off the top and take a sip of it. Taste pretty good. I down around half of it before i sit down and watch Abby descale her fish.

She was quick and precise scraping the knife against the scales direction I watch as the scales fall off from the meat below as she continues her work. She was performing this task with practice easy I doubt it will be as easy for me but just watching her do this tedious task I can tell she's having fun still. Maybe because she's with a friend? To think I used to be at odds with her the day before and we are having such a good time now. Is this what Neptune saw in everyone?

After she was done I tried to the best of my ability to copy what she did. I may of not done it well but I'm proud I got it done. I look over to Abby and ask. "Alright what are we supposed to be doing now?"

"Hmm we cut the meat out and cook them after seasoning them or we can just run stakes through them and cook them over that. I have the necessary items in my inventory to do either." Abby says while taking some items out of her inventory.

"We can do what you think is best." I say opening another bottle of the tropical stuff.

Abby snaps her fingers "We'll cut the meat off and cook it should be good. I can show you how to season it right…...Um aren't you a little bit too young to be drinking the hard stuff yet?" She tells me after noticing the drink in my hand.

"What do you mean?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

Abby blinks before grabbing a bottle and pointing at a specific set of words I missed "Its an alcoholic beverage. Pretty high concentration too you should be feeling a bit tipsy now."

I glance at my half empty one I'm holding and the three others on the ground a drank. I giggled a little before saying. "I guess I missed that. I'm actually 36 but this is the first time for me drinking alcohol."

Abby shrugs taking a drink and gulping it down "It's alright just don't over do it. You have yet to experience a hangover and trust me you don't want to. Not fun at all. We should get some food in us before we drink more." She starts striping her fish of meat well getting the camping stove she brought out heated up.

I tried to follow her example but my hands would follow some of my commands I tried to give them. I giggled. I guess I'm more drunk than I thought. After messing up a few times I just leave it for Abby. "I'm sorry Abby but I keep messing it up."

Abby pats my head gently "Don't worry I'll take care of it from here. Your just really drunk right now. Just tell me how you'd like me to season your fish. Do you like it a little spicy or something specific?"

I give her a wide grin. "Surprise me." I say before finishing up the drink I had. That's the last one I'm having for awhile.

Abby begins cooking and seasoning the fish well with ginger, garlic, salt, and a certain seasoning I am not familiar with wonder what she is doing. She soon approaches me with two plates full of fish "Well I think I outdid myself with this. And you did say to surprise you."

"It's fine." I say before taking a bite out of the fish. I moan at the taste. "Taste great." I say before almost inhaling it.

Abby smiles eating some of her fish "This is the life good food, nice view of nature ,and good company. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Abby smile leaning against my shoulder and yawns "A perfect way to end the day I'm glad we are friends now Neppy…" I look at her and see she fell asleep on my shoulder guess she just needed a nap but I am glad to we were able to heal our relationship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review what you think of it. Here are the links for the pictures below(may have to copy and last though).

(1)-https/vignette.wikia./hyperdimensionneptunia/images/6/6c/The-neptune-gang_%281%29.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20130717003319

(2)-https/vignette.wikia./steamtradingcards/images/c/cf/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_ReBirth3_V_Generation_Artwork_7.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/500?cb=20151105042254


	9. Chapter 8: An Extraordinary Day

Thank you to those that's stayed with this story. Now as some of you as figured out this is now a rated M fic because I'm a paranoid person and a there's a lemon scene down below that screamed at me that this cannot be a T fic no longer that was written by Alternet Redskys. Now the beginning of this chapter is entirely written by RedSkys so give him some props. Reason the chapters are taking a little longer than usual to publish is because the RedSkys and I are going over the plot(by creating the weapons, items, characters, and whatnot) and the chapters are now becoming longer than what they used to be. Now let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 8 - Emma Pov

I groggily wake up to the smell of fresh coffee I would normally get up immediately to start the day by getting dressed because I normally sleep naked but my pillow was so soft and warm I couldn't get enough of it. I snuggle closer into my pillow and a pair of arms wrap around me "Hmm best snuggle ever." My mind instantly wakes up and my greyish purple (I'm wearing grey contacts okay!) snap open and I see immediately see two tan skinned mounds of pure softness 'OH GOD I'M SNUGGLING WITH SELENE. WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS SLEEP NAKED!! WHY DID DO SLEEP NAKED AS WELL!!?'

I try to get away but Selene pulls my further into her death traps in her half asleep state. I begin to wonder if this wouldn't be such a bad way to go Selene is a real hottie but I can't take advantage of her not like this so I take a deep breath while I still can and yell "SELENE WAKE UP BEFORE YOU SUFFOCATE ME WITH YOUR DEATH TRAPS!!"

Selene blinks awake and smiles "Oh um hi Emma last night sure was fun. You are really wild in bed. Enjoying the view? You deserve it after last night."

I blink last night I don't remember anything of last night "Sorry but my memory is a bit foggy. Can you up refresh me on what happened?" I accidentally stare into her crimson eyes those beautiful, majestic crimson eyes I could just get lost in if I wanted to.

Selene smiles and kisses me causing me to gasp in surprise but I don't fight it instinctually kiss back warmth spreads across my body from the action as her tongue dance before we both pull back from the kiss and Selene smiles warmly at me and I soon find myself smiling as well. "We did the deed together Emma and it was wonderful the best night of my life so far. Thank you Emma." My heart warms and my cheeks flush bright red at those words we actually did it last night!?

After a brief pause I'm able to find my words again "So last night wasn't a dream we actually did it. And I thought all that flirting was just for show. But I'm glad it wasn't. I was so focused on the kids I haven't had a chance to enjoy myself. Thank you for last night Selene it means a lot to me. Um does this mean we are girlfriends now?" I asked hopefully to the exotic goddess under me.

Selene smiled at me and gave me another kiss this one was brief however "If you want me to be your girl than yes. We both have to baggage though I have my scars from the past and you have kids not that I mind Emma. Still I can't help but remember the older Nepgear dragging Uni off to a room and locking it. Seems they had their own wild night as well." Selene told me as she gave me a cheeky grin as her hands found their way to my bubbly butt causing me to yelp.

"Hey! A little warning next time! But yeah I'd like to be your girlfriend. Being in a relationship I think will be good for both of us. I know of your emotional scars and I will be here for you whenever you need me my love. But since we are couple now I have a secret I must tell you but can you keep it secret until I'm ready to reveal it if I ever am?"

Selene gently takes my hand in her left and her right goes to my cheek rubbing it gently "Of course Em no matter what my loyalty is to you foremost now. I'll keep any secret you ask of me even if that is to kill someone for you my love." Selene had erie glint in her eyes it scared me slightly but it was endearing and cute she would go that far for me. I'll take her on a date forsure later.

I take a deep breath mentally preparing myself for this "My real name is Neptune not Emma. And yes I am that Neptune slash Purple heart from Hyperdimension that big Uni is looking for. I came here to hide from them. Let's just say things were not exactly peachy that I had to leave. Please don't tell her." Selene pulls me into another mind blowing kiss as her hands squeeze my butt causing me to moan into the kiss I place my hands on her cheeks and deepen the kiss wanting more! We stayed like this pouring all our passion into this kiss for a full four minutes before we both pull away for air.

Selene smiles warmly at me "The answer is yes I will keep your secret just let me know if you need me to throw them off your trail or whatever you need." I blush in response I didn't Selene could get this extreme but I love how willing she is willing to go for me.

"Thank you Selen-" I was about to say then my worst nightmare happened and when I heard a shrill scream I look and see Ram staring at us in shock before running down quickly scream "MOM AND SELENE ARE NAKED TOGETHER!!! I NEED YOU MISS SNOW LADY!!" my heart ached for hurting Ram but my face was too warm to notice soon after as I realize the entire house and everyone that's currently awake I hurry to throw on an oversized shirt and quickly say to Selene "Sorry I need to go babe. See you when I get back."

I hurry after Ram but when I catch up to her Becky was already holding Ram in her arms as she sobbed into Becky's chest as she rubbed her back whispering words of comfort to young girl. It hurt my heart that I hurt my own flesh and blood like this. "Ram…" I tried to reach for her but she flinches clinging tighter to Becky and burying her further into Becky's large bust.

I move closer to speak to Ram "Ram I'm sorry I can explain plea-" I only got out before Ram cut me off uncharacteristically yelling "NO! I'm going home with Snow Lady and that's final! You aren't my mom!" My heart shattered when I heard those words. She hated me, I shattered her heart, scarred her for life and she hates me, I hurt her and now she wants to get away from me.

"Emma just let her spend some time with me. I think some time away from here will let her heal. I give you my word I'll take care of her to the best of my ability." Becky told me still comforting the crying Ram making my heart ache like a thousand blades stabbed it all at once.

Conflict swells within my heart but I realize I can't help Ram no matter what I do I can't help her and that alone makes me feel worse. I feel shame I haven't felt in a long time since that day. "I understand please take good care of Ram. I've failed her. But you haven't. I'm sorry but I have to go now!" I run off fresh warm tears rolling down my face as I run back to Selene I need her comfort now!

I quickly get back to my room and tackle hug Selene burying my head in her heavenly breasts and cry my sorrow into them letting out every tear. Selene just holds my rubbing the my head as I do so. "I'm guessing things went very badly Emma?" I sob loudly into her breasts as a makeshift yes.

Selene kisses the top of my head it felt so good to me right now we stay like this for a full minute before Selene speaks up again "You want to talk about it Emma?" I look up at and back away my eyes a puffy and red from crying "I failed her Selene, I failed Ram she hurt and scarred and it's all my fault, I'm just a stupid idiot who can't do anything right!" Before I know it I'm pinned under Selene who has a very scary predatory glint in her eyes like carnivore eying a juicy steak.

Selene leans closer before nibbling on my neck causing me to gasp in delight as she assaulted the sweet spot of my neck I feel my mind becoming clouded in pleasure and lust, soon she moves down my body tearing off my only article of clothing exposing my we developed breasts to her hungry gaze. Selene quickly pressed her tongue against my breasts licking them like a hungry breast her hands grabbing my plump booty, all this pleasure causes me to moan loudly "Oh! SOoo GOOD!!!" Selene bites down on my right breast's nipple before tugging on it with her teeth this causes a wave of pain and pleasure to course through my body.

I arch my back in pleasure as I bask in this rough treatment. Selene pulls it back as much as she can before releasing it and kissing her way down my body her destination clear. When she got to my womanhood between my legs she gave it a series of experimental licks to judge my reaction. Wave after wave of pleasure shoots through my body causing me to moan loudly and buck my hips into Selene's face wanting more. Sure I've masterbated and touched myself in private but this is leagues better than anything I could have ever imagined. Selene was sending me into state of pure heaven as she pushed her tongue into my lady part to taste the sweet flesh within I just couldn't take it any longer and climax "SELENE!!!"

I release my love juice that Selene greedily drank she even slid her tongue over her lips savoring the taste as much as she could. She gave by butt a hard slap causing me to let out another moan in delight before she shots my a cheeky grin "You taste sweet like vanilla and caramel. Guess you are what you eat now for another kiss!" Selene kisses me hard her tongue shooting deep into my mouth dancing with my own and I blush as I can taste my juice on her tongue it tastes like my favorite pudding. I kiss her back quickly dominating the kiss my lust reaching it height I soon break the kiss to suck on the supple tan flesh of her large breasts.

I stretch my mouth over her nipple and begin sucking on her fun bags the taste is sweet like caramel, I want more as tongue begins swirling around her nipple taking in every last taste. I subconsciously bite down on her breast causing her to let out a throaty moan from the action such a sounds fills me with warmth and stirs my lust me. I want to taste all of her now! I quickly move down from her heavenly mounds to lick her toned abbed belly (Wow she really works out!!) it tastes salty like salted caramel hmm one of my favorites. I swirl my tongue around her belly button getting several mewls of pleasure from the tanned skinned goddess. She's such a rare beauty I'm falling head over heels for her exotic beauty (At least to me. She's my hot amazon warrior now!). I quickly flip Selene over and began hungrily licking and biting her toned butt cheeks the taste was so intense it was like getting a mouth full of my favorite dessert all at once!

I suddenly got an idea and roll Selene onto her back before placing my womanhood against her own and began to rub them together. Immediately waves of pleasure began surging through us as we rubbed are womanhoods together moaning loudly. Within seconds we both reached are climax but this time are bodies glowed brightly and I felt a surge in my share energy. 'What happened?' I wondered to myself before me and Selene notice a mass of share energy accumulating in Selene's womb "Oh fudge." I say as I realize what I did coming down from my lust filled high.

Selene deadpanned at me "Wow you couldn't wait to knock me up you could have at least warned me first. Not that I mind but I'm going to have stay here for awhile." She gestures to her belly to emphasize her point.

I blush but understand knowing that support was necessary after having Rom my little snow angel. "Yeah we'll be sharing my room then. I think we should get dressed and head down stair to get something to eat. Your little belly gremlin will want a lot of it." I chuckled a bit as that made me and Selene laugh. We get dressed though we manage to sneak in a few kisses and gropes here and there before making are way down stairs to the kitchen where Abby and Isabel were making everyone breakfast showing off their grandmaster level cooking skills.

My mouth waters as I smell the heavenly aroma of their cooking. How those two don't have lovers yet is beyond me. I catch Isabel glancing at Abby's butt I know of Isabel's one sided crush on the albino goddess but I have to stop myself from remembering what I did to Abby how I hurt her in a way that isn't easily forgiven. She has scars a lot of them the largest I gave but she covers them up, self-conscious about them around others using makeup to cover the ones on her face.

Nepgear had already been served a delicious parfrey most likely made by Abby she's more used to making sweets than Isabel. "Wow Abby you sure know how to cook none of the restaurants back home have anything close to this good!"

Abby chuckles in response "Thanks Nep. Still single though cooking alone won't get me any girls. Besides I cook because I enjoy it." Nepgear looked confused as she looked to Uni for an answer.

Uni pauses after she taking a bite of her scrambled eggs and bacon "Let's just say even though she is a good friend to us she isn't exactly social and leave it at that. She will open up to you more in time Nepgear. Abby just operates a lot by trust."

Nepgear looks down but nods she looked uncertain but put on a brave face anyways. I can tell from the look in her eyes she's worried about Abby. If she knew the truth about everything she'd hate my guts more than she does now.

I pull up a chair to the counter and Isabel quickly puts a plate of my favorite pancakes in front of me with a smile on her face "Here you go Em. Let me know if you need anything else. So you and Selene? Never expected that to happen but I'm happy for the both of you."

I blush bright red as I remember almost everyone here knows about me and my new girlfriend "Um thanks she should be down soon. It honestly was a surprise even for me. So when are you going to confess your love to Abby. A girl like her isn't going to be single forever."

Isabel blushes in response and whispers "I'm working on it okay just don't know how to do it. I was thinking of buying her something she like then confusses. Just don't tell her."

Abby turns to look at Isabel with a raised eyebrow "Tell me what?" Isabel should have remembered Abby has insanely sharp senses I still remember how she tracked down all my kids when they got lost in Virtua forest. Dam girl is like a bloodhound and as loyal as one too..Maybe mix in some bat and eagle as well.

Isabel blushes "Oh nothing Abby just how good of a friend you are to me." Isabel managed to lie between her teeth a cheerful smile gracing her lips. Her eyes sparkling more thanks to her scarlet eyeshadow she always seems to be wearing.

Abby seemed believe this and go back to cooking before stretching and finishing up what she was currently making for Becky "I have to leave soon have some things I need to do. Promised Vert I'd swing by this week since she misses me. She's planning something don't what but she good person."

Isabel brushed against Abby purposely almost pressing their body's together causing me to smirk "Hey Abby I'll handle things from here. Don't worry." Abby shrugs and heads over to the couch to get some rest before Minigear came running up to her.

Selene soon came down and sat next me placing her hand on mine causing me to blush as we lock eyes masked violet staring into crimson red soon something breaks are soul searching gaze.

A loud knocking came though the house making all of us quiet. I wonder who that would be? The people I know would just walk and not much others comes and visits me. I get up from my chair and go to the door to answer it. When I open the door I see a 17/18 year old woman with shoulder length burgundy hair tied into a ponytail with violet eyes. She was wearing a black tee-shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of steel toed boots. She gives a small wave and smile.

"I'm here to talk to an Abby whatever the fuck her last name is."

I growls "NO! PROFANITY IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!! Jezz I don't want them to hear those words for a very long time."

The woman rubs at the her head and giving me a uneasy smile. "Sorry didn't know there was any around but yeah can you please call Abby out here or let me in. I have a message for her that I have to give to her personally?"

I'll allow it but I'll be keeping an eye on you. "Sure step inside. ABBY SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!!" I call out into the house after I shut the door.

Abby groans "I'll be there soon Emma just give me a moment. Minigear fell back asleep on my lap."

"Mind if I walked into there?" The woman asks me.

"Sure." I say motioning for her to do so and a I follow her in.

We head into the kitchen and see Becky playing with the kids and Abby helping Minigear braid her hair. Isabel was showing off her cooking skills to everyone and Uni was talking to Uni Oh crap. Abby soon turns to look at us after finishing braiding Minigears hair and it actually looks good on her. "Oh hey Alex what's up you want to check out my new boat again? Or you here for a friendly chat? Either way I don't mind."

Alex gives a big grin her teeth were razor sharp and pointed like a shark's. "I can take a bite out of your new boat if ya want but yeah I'm here on business. Lady Lucy wants you to stop by in the next couple days." A stare at her mouth in shock. What is she?

Abby nods "I can do that. My day is free mostly in about two days if I'm lucky with my current schedule. You want anything to eat Alex? I'm cooking. Still it's good to seen you Alex. I was beginning to miss that cute smile of yours." I deadpanned at that Abby found that smile cute? Okay I can't speak for everyone but she must have an odd sense of cute.

Alex waved Abby off. "Naw I'm not hungry. I had a whale on my way here and I took a decent bite out of a ship that was getting a little close to the island."

Abby nods to her slightly "I see I hope no one was hurt. Though from what Planeptune and Leanbox coastguards reports a ship was damaged but most got back to land safely. Though a some of the patients had to go through emergency surgery though they'll live. In case you were wondering."

"You have to think my head was about the size of that ship I know I ate the captain and who ever was unlucky enough to be in the back of the ship."

I sweat what is she talking about? I'm starting to get nervous. But Abby speaks up before I do "Yeah well I knew the crew of that ship they were a bunch of jerks and pricks. Busted them a couple times for child trafficking I'll have to thank you later for taking them off my hands. I think the rest are starting to get confused here given they haven't met you before. I think you had them at eating a whale and a ship." I suddenly wonder if Alex is even human anymore.

"Well yes I did notice that there was a few children on board and I transported them to the nearest town. And I guess I can show them my other form. Just take a look outside." She says looking at me at the end before she disappears into darkness that panned out and disappeared also.

Suddenly we all feel what felt like small earthquake I hurry outside to see a dragon made of physical darkness and shadow, bright purple streaks under it's scales darkness seemed to be flowing off them, but what actually scared me was the bright glowing purple eyes attached to it's utterly massive body. If Alex roars I swear I may actually wet myself.

Abby smiles at Alex's dragon form and says a few words that shock me "You've gotten cuter since that day we first meet." For a moment I could have sworn Alex gave the dragon equivalent of a blush did she have a crush on Abby? But I was too shocked to care much.

"Y-your a d-dragon!!" I say sutterring a bit in shock and fear. Can this day get any crazier!?

Darkness then covers Alex and it retracts down into a human size that materializes Alex's human form. "Your right I have grown a little bigger but for it to be real noticeable it'll take quite a few years to do so." She says walking up to Abby.

She pats Abby on the shoulder saying "Nice to run into ya again but I have to get going. I'm going to see how those kids are doing. When you decide to come over use these it'll teleport you to our basilicom. And are you Emma?" She asks looking at me while handing a small object the size and thickness of a credit card to Abby.

I nod. "Yes I am."

She hands me one as well. "Well Lady Lucy wants to see you too for some reason."

Okay this is sudden and unexpected "Okay this is a lot to take in. I have busy schedule but I have a good list of babysitters for the kids. I'll pay um Lady Lucy a visit when I can I hope you don't mind."

Alex shrugs and I catch her glancing in Abby and Minigears direction "No worries I have plenty to me interested till then. Have fun with your adorable little angel's Emma Clockwork." She begins to leave before she suddenly pulled Abby close by her butt and laying an intense looking kiss on her "Oh and if lady Lucy wanted you for something else besides a casual visit I'd have to drag you both there as soon as I could. And that Abby was just a taste I like my girls brave, cute and a bit wild. Just let me know if you want more." Alex trailed a finger on Abby's cheek before actually leaving with a very noticeable sway in her hips directed at Abby. I hear a gasp and see Isabel in the doorway she looks a bit stunned. She must have caught Alex flirting oh no love triangle alert!

Isabel walks to Abby and Minigear as she just got finished touching her lips was that her first kiss? "I Went to investigate that freak earthquake and found nothing.. Strange." She bends down to ruffle Minigear's hair "That's a very cute braided ponytail got there Gearsy did Abby help you?"

Minigear smiled happily in response "Yes Sweets lady was very nice and gentle helping me. She's the best!" I chuckle Minigear was so cheerful it was making me smile too.

Isabel crouches down to Minigears level "She really is the best. Hardly anyone quite like her she's one of a kind. How about I tell you a secret during your next programming lesson." Ah young love best they enjoy it while they can. I turn and soon hear something that will cause a big stir.

Uni blushes as Nepgear brushes her leg against her own and quickly turn to her Gemstone dimension sister in everything but blood "So Selene how was Emma in bed? I asking out of curiosity." Even Nepgear seemed interested in this oh god this is going to be embarrassing.

Selene tapped her sexy chin in thought "She's a bit submissive and a masochist when she's on the bottom. She enjoyed being given the rough treatment by me was honestly very sexy. But she showed in round to she can dish it out just as well. Heck she even managed to knock me up with her kid." This causes everyone to stop and look at me. I'm so busted now!

Uni was the first to respond "Y-y-your pregnant!!? H-how!?" She's stuttering hopefully Little sis doesn't try to force Uni into having a child.

Selene smirks "The specific workings are odd but any two woman can do it as long as they have some form of access to share energy. You just need to grind your womanhoods together as the height of sex and bingo you you get a kid. The one being dominated during that moment bares the child."

Nepgear smirks and drags a crying Uni to a room "Come on babe time to put a child in that belly of yours." We all give Uni are best wishes as Nepgear wasn't going to stop time untill she got what she wanted. Noire is going to kill Uni when she gets back I don't envy her.

But soon I feel three small bodys suddenly hug me. Minigear, little Uni and Rom all hugging me with smiles on their faces all happy that they were getting another sister. I hug them back I turn my head and still see Ram clinging to Becky not looking back I think I lost her but I turn back to the smiling faces in front of me but these still need me. "EMMA YOU DAM IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOT!! I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR TO GET GROCERIES AND YOU KNOCK UP A GODDESS!!!" Oh shit it's Croire and she pissed!

I pale paler than well Abby and look at my kids "Sorry but I gotta go!" And I promptly booked it running as fast as I could away from the angry Croire like my life depended on it because it likely did.

"GET BACK HERE EMMA EUGENIE CLOCKWORK!!!" Croire yelled at me and I sweat if she using my full name it would be very bad if she caught me! I can hear the kids laughing in the distance as I run for my life. All things considered this seems to be shaping to up to be quite the eventful day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. I was going to end it a little early but RedSkys here added 781 more words on me. Review what you all think of the story or any mess ups that we both missed.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting Lucy Wells

Thank you all that reviewed. Now I've seen that some of you didn't see or like some of the stuff that's happening. All I have to say is talk to the Co-writer. I have certain points I already have down for the plot. The minor problem is getting to those points. So the Co and I are currently coming up with things for the plot and future events (Which is helping alot.) Now why Nepgear is different (the reasons I came up with anyways) is she's now the CPU of Planipatune's so she had to grow up a little bit and the disappearance of Neptune for a few years. And KadinaruDess I still like your reviews. But yes Neptune has a somewhat similar body type of the adult Neptune. The new names will be mostly explained in this chapter. Just to warn you all this chapter ran on longer than we thought it did. And if there are any grammatical mistakes then that means our current Editor/reader is not participating when we are making the new chapter and us writers will fix them later when we reread the chapter.

 **Chapter 9 - Emma's POV**

I stand there examining the card. Since both Abby and I have the day off we decided to go and visit this Lady Lucy. I look over at Abby. One of her arms was in a sling because she broke it while fighting some Anti-CPU radicals. "Ever used these before?"

Abby shrugs twirling the card nimbly between her fingers with the arm that wasn't broken "A few times before when they wanted to see me. First time I got there was to state my curiosity. Pretty simple to use if you know how." And that brings up another of my rather long list of questions surrounding this girl.

"How do we use this?" I put my thumb in the middle of the card and after a second it disappears and my vision goes black. The next thing I saw was that I was in another place and I immediately faceplant. Not used to doing whatever the hell just happened. "Found it out." I groaned.

I hear Abby laughing next to me "Don't worry after the first few times you get used to it. I see you don't have any smoke stuff coming off from you. That's odd? Usually happens every time to me. Oh by the way the shock will catch up with your stomach right about now. You may want to get out a bucket." I barely notice some smoke like stuff coming off of Abby for a moment before it goes and I feel sick to my stomach.

This feels exactly like that one time I hate a month old pudding and when I was pregnant with Rom. I pull out a bucket from my inventory I keep around for emergencies and barf my guts up. I hate this feeling. "How many times have you done this?" I groan.

Abby just hums patting my back with one hand and holding my hair back with the other so I don't get barf on it hey I put a lot of work into it "About a dozen times before now. Half of which I did when I was the candidate of Leanbox. Lost my first ship venturing to here. I'll give you some pudding I got for this so you can wash out the bad taste." I sigh in my head Abby can be too kind sometime even with someone she really shouldn't be.

Especially with what I've done to her. I take the pudding she's offering while thanking her for it and almost inhale it. Pudding never gets old. I get up and look around. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Abby looks around and hums "It seems we are in the lobby of the basilicom. We can go up but that would be rude. Let's ring the bell for the receptionist if not I know how to get Lucy to come to us." How would she get Lucy to come to us? I didn't get long to wonder as Abby rings the bell on a nearby counter to get the attention of anyone nearby. I'm just going to trust her to know what she's doing since she's been her many times before.

After a few seconds a little girl came out of one of the doors besides the desk. She looked to be four years old. Most of her black hair wasn't long enough to go past her ears and she was watching us with unnerving violet eyes. "Hello Abby I see you've brought a friend this time."

Abby smiles softly her body language both relieved and a bit wary. Though she takes a out a bag of cookies and holds them out to the girl "Hello to you to. I brought you your favorite cookies. Baked them last night. Chocolate and macadamia nuts. And this is Emma, Alex gave her a card as well she said Lady Lucy wanted to see her too. Emma don't anger her looks are deceiving to those that are arrogant in assumptions." After she tells me this the girl takes the cookies and squeals like a school girl in delight as she takes a bite of the cookies.

"Are ya sure? With how she just acted I wouldn't think so. She looks just like a cute little girl" I then remembered Peashy and how she was. Well fuck.

The girl looks at me and glares and Alex stepped far away from me "She is like Alex. She is cute but she ain't a little girl. I warned you Emma. I am not responsible for what is about to happen. She's all yours now. Good luck Emma." I sweat as the 'little girl' smiles a scary grin.

Her eyes instantly turning completely to a dark shade of purple. Her smile turning sinister. Her power kept coming out in waves,forcing us down to the ground as if the weight of a mountain was on top of us, while her form flickered and her eyes slowly glowing brighter. It continued on for who knows how long. Something sailed quickly past my head and everything the little girl was doing suddenly stops. I look back up to her to see her taking a bite out of a cookie grinning at us cheekily.

The child walks up to me. "Now. Even though I have a body of a child I am far older than you. Refrain from calling me that again and if you need a name to call me by just call me Belial."

I nods quickly "Okay Belial sorry about that. You remind me of my kids is all. I will try not call you again promise." I say as sincerely as I possibly could.

Abby rubs and cracks her neck "That hurt a bit. But I'm fine. You sure can be ruthless sometimes Belial. And this is why you shouldn't piss her off Emma. Do try to stay on her good side Emma. Some of us would rather not be drawn into the crossfire of your rash decisions."

"I've made quite a few rash decisions in my past and I'll continue to make em. Just be glad I'm not what I used to be when I just used to piss everyone off. Then again I still do it sometimes." I say getting up and leaning on Abby still feeling a little woozy.

Abby wraps her good arm around me to support me something Belial noted and to my disbelief Belial actually shows what I can only say is motherly concern for Abby's wellbeing ain't that cute "Easy I got you just rest against me for now till you get your sea legs back." I laugh a bit in my head almost forgot Abby loves sailing so course she'll use old seamen slang every now and then.

"Can you bring us to Lady Lucy please? I wonder why she wanted me to come here with Abby."

"Yes follow me." She says turning around and taking a bite of her cookie. We walk down the hallway until we reached the last door on the left. She opens it to reveal a bedroom it looked somewhat normal with violet painted walls with numerous stuffed animal plushies. I see a few doogoos, a dragon, numerous canine plushies, a hawk and a large dolphin. I also see a few plushies of the past CPU's of this dimension this dimesions version of myself who was a tomboy wearing a hoodie but a bandana and shorts, One of Noire same case but she was warmer in this dimension having embraced her cosplaying hobby but she wore a business suit, Then Blanc who looked mostly the same but had a larger chest and wore glasses with a jagged scar across her nose. And lastly the one that was still with us Vert her kindness and warm motherly love can even be felt from this plushie it puts everyone at easy and feel safe and wanted, you'd feel as long as you were with her nothing would ever happen to you. Lucy must miss them as two are dead, one is missing and the last one she hasn't visited before. I think she may want me to come as I do resemble myself of this dimension at least a little bit.

I then notice that there's music playing and that a 12-13 year old girl was dancing to it with her eyes closed. She had shoulder length blond hair with pink strands in a ponytail. Now it didn't bother me that she was only wearing a bra and underwear but what did was they were a skimpy set. Once the song ended she opened her eyes and looks at Belial first then the two of us. "Hello. Nice of you two to finally drop by. Please take a seat." She says gesturing towards the table and chairs. I take a seat in the closest one to me while Abby sat besides me.

Abby smiles and takes out a large bag of cookies and places it on the table "Wanted to wait for me and Emma to have days off to come here made cookies for every though. These cookies are for you. They are peanut butter and chocolate chip. Oh and don't worry about my arm it just got broke when I got into a fight with Anti-CPU radicals. They had a lot more serious hardware this time. I can tell you more later if you want."

I turn to look at her wonder why she didn't ask me for help "You know you could've asked me to help." This only gets a sigh from Abby and her to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You have a family, children those who love you. If you got involved your children would have been targeted, do you really thing you could protect your kids from an army? I could never forgive myself if they got hurt." Abby looks briefly pained her kindness and selflessness can get her in bad spots like this.

"Your saying it like I'm not already being targeted for the Arfoire deal and I don't care what you say you and the others are family to me also." I say to her wanting to make it clear that doing this hurts me as well.

Abby then smiles at me warmly "Thank you Emma. I'll have Rose share what we have on them so far. Just be warned they made tech that can cancel out most special energies. No transforming with those machines of theirs up. I've had trouble controlling my feral side with those things up. Though they can't cancel magic skills though." This is troubling though the can cancel out Share energy?

"It's fine. I don't use special energies anyways. Just contact me whenever and I can take em out for ya." I say to Abby. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy smirk at me when I mentioned I don't use special energies.

"Oh and what do you use then? You got my interest. You just use your fighting skills? Let my guess your a thong and battle bikini kind of girl. Oh I'd love to see you fight like that." This causes me to blush but it sounded in the beginning she was on to me a bit not sure. I didn't know Lucy was this Lewd but considering her skimpy underwear I should have seen sooner.

"What do I use? I use my trusty assault rifle and swords. And heck you should have seen me in my youth. I used to run around in a bikini fighting monsters. Especially during the summer. But I was too embarrassed to try anything of your level of what your wearing now. I'm glad I can still touch and feel things with my right arm thanks to Chain."

Lucy looks at my right arm intently "I wish I could have seen you like that that you must have looked cute I remember doing that with the Neptune of this dimension we would always fight monsters in bikinis and I'd wear this. And after a good exhilarating fight I'd tackle her to the ground and ravage her like no tomorrow. Still remember her giving me are little baby girl though she was the one to carry her. Hmm you say you can touch and feel with that arm right. Mind if I try a few thing with it please?" I see a hint of lust in her eyes as if she forgot that Abby was here who blushed and pretended to not pay attention.

"Uhh sure. Why not." I say putting my right arm onto the table.

Lucy smiles and leans down and licks the palm before licking up the index finger before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. I shiver and blush at the sensual act.

Belial gulps and takes Abby's hand "Oh Abby I just remember the other two wanted to see you as well lets go great them I think Lucy wants to have some fun with Emma."

Abby nods "Sure I'll be able to give them their cookies then." They then leave the room leaving me all alone with Lucy who now stares at me with lust and want clear in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me." The door suddenly locks and metal bars seal off the Windows and door trapping me in here.

Lucy smirks at me grinning "You know you don't have to be scared Neptune you'll love this just like she did. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." She quickly removes my clothes and pushes me on the bed before kissing me as she straddles my waist. Instinctually I reach and grab her skimpy underwear clad booty as I return the kiss giving her booty a good squeeze.

This caused Lucy to moan into the kiss before breaking it to move down to suck on my busty chest I may not be as big as Vert but my breasts were a healthy C cup. And Lucy was sucking on them soo good I couldn't help but moan loudly as she did so. She was fondling my other breast as she switched between them. For a second I had a flashback to Selene I didn't want to hurt her but at the same time I both didn't want to hurt Lucy or tell her to stop.

I quickly flip are position and remove her bra before I gently begin nipping at her surprisingly B cup breasts. I let my mechanica drift down to Lucy's pelvic region and grab her throng and yank it off causing her to yelp as it wedged between her womanhood and buttcrack. Soon I rub my cold metal fingers against her lady part painfully slow causing her to whimper and me to smirk as I feel rush of adrenaline from getting dominating Lucy.

"Oh I see your getting flustered. You want release you want me to claim you. But I won't as unless you beg me to. You want to be mine again say it!" I tell her as give her neck a nip between each sentence. I look at her face and see her will power crumble to her lust and desire.

"Please give it me make me your's! Please give it to me anyway you want! I am your's forever!" Lucy lets out between whimpers and moans. I gently nip her ear "Your wish is my command Lucy." I kiss my way down to between her legs and begin licking her lady part. She doesn't taste like caramel like Selene my love my precious tan beauty instead Lucy tastes like vanilla and blueberries a rather nice taste I love it. I keep licking her lady part as she moans loud now I want some pleasure too but in my favorite position.

I stop licking her lady part causing her to whimper before I get us into position and rub my lady part against hers. I quickly moan as the pleasure coursed through my body. I wanted us to release together thinking quickly I move my breasts close to Lucy's face and she go the message and began sucking on them within moments of the pleasure coursing through are bodies we both reached our peaks and climaxed. And then her belly glowed softly with share energy as another new life formed within her womb..Opps forgot about that part. Then I remember Selene is pregnant with our love child. Crap I don't want to lose her or make her feel like are child wasn't wanted. I'll have to be up front with her when I get home. She is my love and my life I'd do anything for her.

Lucy was the first to speak "Wow your just as good as your other self just as amazing and playful though your breasts are a bit bigger than hers. Though it ended in the reverse with me having the child this time."

I scratch my neck with on hand and began I clean myself up cleaning with a nearby washcloth "I actually already have a lover who's with a child too. I don't want hurt either of you but if it comes down to it my heart is loyal to her above all else."

Lucy actually giggles "Oh don't worry about that I'm sure we can both share you. Don't worry about it. I shared you with the Noire of this dimension. So I'll be fine even if your attached to the Noire of your dimension. You can't lie to me I can tell you had fallen for both Selene and her. But I think you did do it with your Noire in secret, You kept your relationship secret from everyone. I wonder if you left her with a child eh if your here maybe not. But if she comes here and wants in she has my yes." I remember I did it with Noire before I left, did we have a child? I can't remember much maybe we did maybe we did. I hate Noire decided to be kinky and blindfold me.

We both slide our clothes back on and I tell her to wear at least more than her underwear right before Belial peeks her head into the room as Lucy goes into her closet. "You both decent. I know you at least don't go on that long during the daytime."

"Yeah we are." Lucy's voice calls out while she walks out of her closet in a pair of shorts and a tank top. At least she's wearing something better.

"Alright we're coming in and I have a maid to clean your mess up you horny ass." She says coming in with Abby, Alex, and two other people I didn't know. One of them was wearing a maid uniform that was holding a bucket of cleaning supplies.

Abby's noise wrinkles up as she smells what we did she looks at the cleaning supplies and noties she has bleach. She takes out a breathing mask like those a doctor wears from her inventory and puts it on "Sorry but you guys know about my heightened senses just defending my nose against strong harsh smells." Yeah that probably for the best bleach bothers my nose must be hell for her.

"Sorry If you want to send in a complaint please send it to her due to she jumped me."

Abby pats me on the back "I'll be good don't worry. Besides at least Alex is wearing pomegranate scented perfume smells nice. So it cancels the scent of your sex out."

"Hey she jumped me. Do ya still have some of those cookies laying around?"

Abby nods and hands me a bag of chocolate chip cookies "Here you go I usually keep a large supply of cookies on me. And Lucy hasn't eaten much of the cookies I brought her yet but I have a feeling she'll want those soon."

I start munching through the cookies. Lucy then decides to bring up. "Well some good news at least for me. I am pregnant for the first time in a few thousand years."

Belial gasps and looks from me to her "You mean your having a second child so long after we made Plutie? So this will be your third child after you kept banging that one CPU." I was shocked those two had sex and I just banged Pluties mom of this dimensions that sent chills down my spine. I wonder which side her sadism came from.

"Alright there's Plutia but who's your other child?"

Lucy smiles brightly "Peashy me and Neptune's bubblily pride and joy we had her a years before she and Noire had their kids. Haven't visited her in a while but she says she's having fun being Planeptunes CPU candidate."

I smile sadly. I would've adopted her if I knew about her but by the time I did Planeptune Oracle has already did so and started raising her. "I've met the little bug a few times when I or she stopped by each other's places. She's a good kid but has a mean tackle."

Lucy smiles in pride "Well she did inherited it from the best. Speaking of which I'm bored Alex, Belial pack your stuff especially your swimsuits because we are going to the mainland!" Lucy says this while pointing north east and..then scratches her neck "Though we'll each have to find a place to stay during that time. I'm going to be staying with Emma, Alex I'm guessing you're going to be bunking with Abby even if you didn't need to and Belial well I here the Loween CPU is always willing to help people of you can come with me."

I sigh. "I might as well give the option because if I don't now Croire will just bite me in the ass and give it out anyways. There's enough room at my place is three stories and most of the rooms are set up as guest rooms or empty ones. You guys can stay there even you Abby."

Abby shrugs and smiles "Sure I may spend the night a few times to give the kids something to look forward to. Uni and Nepgear will love it. But I have my place to take care of for the most part. Vert would worry if I'm gone for too long. Same with 5pb. I won't mind you staying with me Alex just know I do have a roommate. Oh right hey Emma aren't you letting Big Uni and Big Nepgear stay with you as well?"

I saddened when she mentioned the kids. "Yeah they're staying with me. Just how is Ram? Has she been acting well?"

Abby flinched but nodded knowing why my face saddened "She's taken to calling Becky mom now and their in talks now for Becky to get custody of Ram after what happened. Ram actually seems a lot happier with Becky. They are attached at the him. Becky even began teaching ice magic."

My eyes turned into silts and a darkening aura envelops me while I stare at Abby. "So Becky wants to go through with this and you didn't care to mention this at all?" I've raised Ram her whole life so far. It'll tear a hole in me if this happens.

Abby's eyes narrow and she whispers something to Alex I couldn't here "She wanted to tell you in person but her mother got sick and she was barely able to tell me with the blizzard in Lowee taking out communications in Lowee. Emma remember the type of person Becky is. She is selfless to the point of it costing herself sometimes. Ram is hurting what you did scarred her badly. It may be best that she's with Becky while she heals. Do you want to cause more harm to her Emma? Your starting to lose yourself don't make me fight you." I see Abby has her hand on Bloodfang's hilt if I get into a fight with her things won't go well for me even injured Abby will give me one heck of a fight. She hasn't beaten me yet but Bloodfang will give her an edge through that largens as the fight progresses. A voice in my head tells me I already killed her once whats one more time!

But I cannot. I turn around and place my hands on the window seal and look out the window. "They should at least have stated it before. I get it that Ram would stay over there awhile but for them to discuss this because of one incident is something else." I say the darkening aura never leaving me.

Abby kept her distance but she used her magic to make a gentle breeze to blow by my face "If it helps it was only in house talks with her mother nothing official. They are waiting for you till then. If you want I know someone that can help you get through the blizzard to them. I'm sure they'll love to talk things out with you. If anything you can have a talk with Ram maybe smooth things out with her."

"I know the way. It won't be the first time going through that kind of blizzard. And whenever Ram wants to talk I'll be there but I might just show up in a couple of days anyways to do so."

Abby nods "I see. I'll do what I can to help just don't go there angry Emma. Can you please promise me that? You said we are all family. I don't want to see those I'm close to fighting each other."

Why am I not calming down? "I'll be sometype of annoyed so I cannot promise to not be angry but I will try my best not to fight with them." I say.

Abby walks up next near me her hand just resting on Bloodfang's hilt for comfort like a knight would do sometimes "Okay that's good enough for me. But Emma your eyes are slited like mine are when I start losing control. And you have a dark aura right now. Are you okay?" I blink as I hear what Abby tells me.

I look down and see that my hands have made a decent indent into the wood. I lift my right hand to clenched and unclenched my fist. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure. I haven't been in years."

Abby places five cups of pudding in front of me and a spoon "Well this should help. You always said Nep pudding helps you feel better. Maybe this will help you calm down. If not may a hug will?" Its sweet that Abby is trying to help me so much but I'm not hungry then again its pudding and nep pudding at that maybe just one cup.

I reach over and grab one the pudding cups and go back on leaning on the window seal looking out of it. I look down at the pudding and just stare at it. I couldn't bring myself to open it.

Lucy rubs my cheek lovingly her hands are so soft "I think I have an idea what's wrong but I'm going to need to you to help."

I look at her from the corner of my eye. "How?"

Lucy instead of telling me just tugs my head down and vigorously french kisses me I'm not complaining Lucy is a great kisser but then I feel a massive surge of share energy enough for my form flickers a few times between my normal form and my CPU from. Soon I find myself relaxing and enjoying the kiss.

Then I hear it "Your purple heart!" Great now she knows to well worse could have found out.

"Yes I am but not the one that previously existed here. And only Selene knows of this and do you know why?"

Abby hums tapping Bloodfang's hilt "Because something happened in your home dimension then you fled here to hide. And I can only guess you lost yourself to that dark aura of your's."

"And how are you guessing all of that?" I ask with a questioning tone.

"You have no birth certificate for one. Two I've had a few talks with nepgear she never brought it up but whenever I brought up family she looks sad and references that she's still looking for her sister after an incident drove her away. And three you and me aren't too different we both have negative energy in are body. The Black Forest is chalk full of it and I spent a lot of years but from what Vert suspects I was born like this can't remember. But I'm suspect unlike me you didn't get it into you naturally, no If I had to guess someone forced it upon you."

"I guess you pieced it together then. I've been through many hardships in my life. I've been through enough to last me a few lifetimes. And yes I've had the negative energy forced into me more than once."

Abby rests her good left hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry to here that. But like you told me when I was younger you're not alone you have all of us to lean on rely upon. You have a family that isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Family is always there for you no matter what. Even when they leave us they are still in are hearts always no matter what. Then again this is coming from a person with a chronic distrust of people as a whole so take it with a grain of salt. Don't worry I won't tell Nepgear a thing your secret is safe with me. Though you could write a letter to let her know you are okay. I'll tell her some random shady character handed to me. She's worried sick about you." I stifle a laugh as Abby attempts to make a joke then gets all sentimental again. Ah Nepgear you made friends with a good one.

"I know family is a thing to rely on. Heck I was always the upbeat one but I changed after my last fuckup and I dout that I'll ever be the same. And If you know everything I've done. You'll think different of me. Everyone would."

"The past is the past and the present is the present. Vert told me that after I became her candidate. If you knew everything I did you'd think differently about me too no doubt. But I do not care about the past you can leave that buried all you want but I don't care about it. Because that is the past not the present. For all the time I've known you you've been nothing less than a role model, A good person and someone I gladly call friend. You've given me no reason to doubt you. Even if your kids found out you'd still be their mom and always hold a special place in their hearts. We may change are views upon you but you will always be are friend. And family to us." Abby's words do help to calm me a bit at least its something for me to clings to but she tends to talk in this elaborate and heartfelt kind of old english kind of way that kinda makes me lose focus.

"I guess you're right but I can say I know your that red eyed demon from the black forest."

Abby flinches and pales a bit well as pale as she can get with her albino skin "Then you know the tales surrounding me and the lives I've taken. I was the red eyed demon till Vert found me and took me out of that place. I was raised by her Oracle to be who I am now. She helped me grow from my beastile nature into something else."

"Who do you think came by and knocked some type of sense into you the last few weeks of your stay?"

Abby thinks rubs her head as if she was in pain before touching the scar that remained after I bisected her "I can't remember much only purple hair. Was that you?" I nod and move my black dyed hair to enough to show her the purple roots of my hair its natural color, then Abby suddenly knees me in the crouch causing me to fall to my knees in pain clutching my crotch my eyes watering.

"I deserve that." I say through the mind numbing pain. "You can consider yourself forgiven now. That pain should be the equivalent to you bisecting me. Though dying sucks please try not to do that again."

"I admit I went overboard but I was going through a bit of stuff and when I first get here I was attacked by you. Only reason I didn't do anything was because you quit breathing. Now it was wrong of me to take my pain and anger out on what I thought was an enemy attacking me I will admit and I'm sorry. When I saw you again I was too consumed by guilt to say it when you didn't remember it."

"I understand and I accept your apology. You must have been shocked to see someone you killed show up again no doubt. I will not hold this over you Emma consider yourself forgiven of this sin." Abby pats my head with a smile her face it warms my heart. To think such a kind soul use to be a ruthless predatory killer.

I felt some weight lift off my shoulders. "It wasn't the first time someone came back but It was the first for a human to bounce back. And I can say you got me pretty good at the end." I say lifting my shirt up a little on my left side. I showed her the front and back where two scars lineup as it looks like a sword went through me.

"Seems I got you pretty good. Seems even my younger self gave you some trouble and I'm still the only one of the four to land a few solid hits on you. Tell me how bad did Bloodfang's bite hurt? I'm curious." I shiver that sword bite hurt like hell I don't know too much about that sword but having your blood ripped from your blood ripped from your body certainly hurts like hell even if I didn't feel it till I left that forest and my Negative energy high wore off.

"Fan-fucking-tastic let me tell ya. Stung like hell later."

Abby smirks and it almost reminds me of Plutie that's a scary thought "Good to know. Know I have another thing to use for interrogating criminals then. Should be helpful." Then Abby turns to look to see Alex's eyes glowing bright purple in rage "Alex what's wrong?"

"So she's the one that hurt you?" She says making a grab for me. Lucy grabs her hand and twist it.

"As you can see she isn't holding a grudge against Emma for what she has done. So cool your head before something you'll regret."

Abby gently pulls Alex into a one armed hug "Please Alex calm down. I'm fine and you're okay. We're both fine please don't do something reckless and crazy. If you aren't going to do it for yourself then do it for me. I don't want to see you get hurt." Slowly I see Alex calm down and lean into Abby's hug relaxing. It seems like her love for Abby is stronger than her anger. "Fine alright I'll stop. But if she hurts you again I'm not making any promises. But Emma has my word I won't start a fight with her."

"Good to know." I turn my gaze to Lucy. "When are we going back to the mainland?"

"Whenever they're ready." She says putting a duffle bag on the table. When the hell did she pack that?

"I'm ready." Belial says.

Alex shrugs "I'll need to pack my bags luckily I have most of my stuff already fixed for quick packing shouldn't take me long. Abby care to join me in packing. I'll at least have a pretty face to look at."

Abby blushes and stutters "Ssure I'll help you pack." Then those two left though me and Lucy notice Alex's hand on Abby's butt somehow Alex is skilled enough for her not to notice.

Lucy quickly packs some large luggage bags "Alright when those to get back well be good to go!" I have an aching feeling this is going to be a long trip back I can only hope things will be fine when I get back. I hope everything is alright back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Not here}

Thank you all for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets revealed

[8-11] Date

We finally hit the 10th chapter. Which is wonderful. And for this tenth chapter special we have made this chapter exactly 9627 words long. Now we would've went for 10k but we already been doing this awhile. We basically have made an official map for the Gemstone Dimension I'm making last minute edits then I'll try to have it that you guys will see it. Now about this chapter. The co threw so many curveballs he basically went to the plans I had set, grabbed a few, crushed them, and threw them into a trashcan..I will admit it's great we are pumping the chapters of my three stories out. Now I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Chapter 10 - Emma's Pov**

I shake my head while walking up to my front door. I don't think I'll get used to that teleporting nonsense any time soon. "This morning I never thought I'd be bringing you assholes home with me." I say opening the door and walking inside.

"MOMMY!" I am suddenly surprised tackled by my three current little angels to the ground getting a laugh out of Lucy and the rest. "Sorry babe but they made it sound so convincing and you deserved it big time." Came the sexy voice of my tanned skinned goddess my body shivers as I hear her voice.

"For?" I asked Selene. I then remember Lucy. "Uh Selene. I have something very important to tell you when the kids aren't around." I say feeling really nervous.

Selene pats my cheek before giving me a kiss "For not staying in bed longer. Sure I'll talk to you later as I have something else I have something special for you."

"Alright. As you can see the person we were suppose to see came back with us along with her two as-.." I did a quick cough. "Bodyguards."

Selene flicks my nose rather hard "Remember no cursing in front of the kids or I'd put a shock collar on you. Come on Uni and Nepgear are making Dinner for everyone. Though you may want to supervise them Alex as I think I sm..What happened to your right arm Abby?" Selene finally notices Abby's broken arm.

Abby shrugs "I'll talk to you guys later about it. Just got into a fight with some Anti-CPU radicals is all you need to know for now."

"She'll help up in not time. Now I'm going to supervise the two teens and see how Uni's holding up." I say attempting to slide out of the attention range.

Abby noticed and brought some cookies out of her inventory "Hey kids want some cookies I brought enough for all of you." The kids looked at her and immediately rushed to her thank the true goddess for Abby and her sweets. With that I was able to slink away mostly.

'Thanks' I mouthed at her going into the kitchen to see Nepgear and Uni making beef stew. I avoid Nepgear's eyes because I can't bring myself to look at them yet. "How's everything going on in here guys. Anything else you making?"

Uni nods in my direction "Yeah we are making a cake for Rom nothing big but still good. Hey what do you do for stomach pains my get it killing me after this morning and I figured since you had Rom you'd have some idea." Uni rubs her belly with a small groan. Oh right Nepgear put one in her belly I wonder if Noire knows?

"Yeah there's crackers in the cabinet and there's mineral water in the fridge. That should help somewhat."

Uni quickly leaves to get the stuff I mentioned "Thanks Emma can you help Nepgear finish the stew while I settle my stomach?" Uni tells me as she gets the crackers and mineral water to settle her stomach down. And great I have to go right next to Nepgear just great.

"Sure. So…..Nepgear. What is there that needs to be done?" I say forcing myself to say her name as calmly as possible. This wouldn't be a problem if I was talking to my daughter Minigear.

Nepgear hums "We already added the beef to it think you can handle cutting the potatoes and carrots? The rice is already done in the rice cooker."

"A-alright." I grab one of the kitchen knives from a drawer and quickly cut them all up. With me only trying to cut through the board twice. "Alright just want me to add them in?"

"Yup just add them in. Want to taste the broth for me. It's one of my first times cooking this first time I wanted to impress my sister but something happened then Noire disappeared. Um but would you mind trying it for me? I'm sorry if I'm asking too much " Nepgear said blushing as she said this embarrassed.

I wave her off. "Its fine. Heck from what Uni has said about your sister she'd love this." I say before taking a quick taste of it. "It taste pretty good Nepgear. Good job. But what do you think of your sister now. After everything that's happened? If you don't want to answer than that's fine I'm just curious."

"Thanks. I still love her. We all do Noire misses her the most she went missing for a few years and only came back recently. We don't blame her for what happened. We just want to make sure she's okay and know that we forgive her and still love her. Though I'm sure as hell going to spank her for making us worry so much!" Nepgear says with fire in her so much so that it scares me a bit. Wait why did Noire disappear for a bit?

I turn away from her and smile. I don't think I deserve to be with them anymore. I was given so many chances and I threw them away. Hell. They probably wouldn't recognize me anymore. Personality and physically wise. "I'm sure you'll find her one day." I say while adding the vegetables.

Nepgear smiles "I hope so. I'd give her a loving sisterly kiss. I miss her enough I asked Plutia to make me a body pillow of her. Now that you mention it you remind me of her. You talk similar to her and you look like that adult Nep we came across once. Hmmm I'll be keeping my eye one you." Crap I spoke to soon I forgot all about that other Neptune who was currently dating Ultradimension Vert.

"Errr. Why am I automatically being nominated for looking like someone. And who is this Adult Nep. She another Neptune?" I ask getting nervous. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"She is and she looks almost like you except her hair longer going a bit past her butt. Yours is just mid back length. Hmm hold still I need to check the roots of your hair." Nepgear's hands dart for my hair immediately parting them as she stares at the roots "Their purple!" Shit…

"Th-th-that's because I got it from one of my mother's side and never liked the color while I grew up." I say trying to convince her. I don't think it worked.

Nepgear slapped me and gave me a kiss on the lips "Don't give me that bullshit Neptune you're such a terrible liar you always stutter when you lie! Why, why go through such lengths to hip from us! Not having you hurt us more than any injury ever could. Why did you leave me." Ow didn't expect that. But I soon felt something wet lant on my cheek and noticed that Nepgear was crying.

"Because I don't deserve any of you. That's why. Especially after all that I've done."

"That doesn't matter Neptune we want you. Please we don't want to be shut out of your life. Please I need you. If you want to fix things then let us in back in. You were a light to everyone back home. We need you and you need us. Your hurt your heart needs help to heal. Please Neptune." Nepgear was practically begging now. I guess I could throw her a bone.

"Alright. I will. It's just I'm not ready to reveal myself to everyone yet. Just give me some time alright. I will do it just not now."

Nepgear hugs me "Okay I can keep quiet till then. But I'm staying close to then. I have so much to tell you about. We need to catch up. Please?"

I facepalm. "Fine but it will just have to be the two of us. Got it."

Nepgear smiles and snuggles into my chest "That sounds good to me. Does anyone else know from here?" Her curiosity is as great as ever it seems good old Nepgear. Actually now I do look like the older sibling.

"Just Abby and Croire. Which reminds me. Where is Croire right now anyways?"

"Really I thought Selene would know to given how close you two are. But if I remember right she had a date. She was so flustered as me and Uni helped her prepare. But she also looked really happy." Nepgear told me with a smiles...Wait what!? She got a date!

I stare at her dumbfounded for a moment. "She got a date? That's new. But yeah I told Selene a few days ago. By the way did she say who her date is?"

Nepgear snapped her fingers "Oh right this dimensions Histoire. They both are about average size for teenages now. They still have their unique fairy look but at least they don't have to worry about being short." I pale as I hear this their normal sized now!? NOOO!

"When and how the fuck did this happen? She was a fairy this morning! And now I have to deal with the Histoire here. I avoided her for a reason."

"Whatever magic was keeping her that size faded away this morning permanently. It happened about an hour after you left. Why would you avoid Histoire oh right because she would nag you even if she didn't know you right? The usual reason?" Oh right the usual nagging how could I forget that though she was at least cute with her pouty face.

"No I can deal with the nagging. It's because she would know who I am if she spends enough time with me. Ugg this is so going to be weird seeing a human Croire. I wonder if she'll keep staying around and helping like she did."

"She said she would. She said something about you two being too close to be parted easily she put it that your closer than a CPU and her oracle. And I get what you mean about Histy she was always one of the sharpest tools in the shed." Well that at leasts puts me at easy... Oh come on Coire please don't suggest I actually take up being a goddess of this realm.

I groan. How would this work. I'm a CPU in both dimensions. Heck I'm hooked up to two different ones and with that portal open I can feel some of the share directed at me from that sharacite. This is going to be wonderful to solve. I then see Uni enter back into the kitchen. "I'll talk to you later." I say to Nepgear and turn my gaze to Uni. "Mind taking your spot back?"

Uni places a hand on her belly "Sure my belly is feeling better now. Little Nisa sure is giving me a lot of trouble. I just hope Nisa will pull through so she can call her junior at least once." Uni told us as she took her spot next to Nepgear who judging from her face they didn't agree on that name together but she can't complain because she isn't carrying the kid, But what's wrong with Nisa she was always full of life and healthy what's could be wrong with her?

"What's wrong with her?" I ask my voice full of concern.

Nepgear looks down "Her heart is failing and she's in a coma because of it. She's only getting worse. Some hellish looking knight creature tried merging with her but I don't know body started failing once her blood turned black. We tried magic but that only caused her to scream in agony. All we could do is easy her suffering and hope she gets better." This pains my heart surely something I have can help her come on Emma Eugine Clockwork think!

I then remember the chest I have upstairs. I might have a few items that could help her. "I might have a few items that can help her." I say leaving the room and making my way upstairs. I go into my room then the closet to open the chest in the back of it. I unlock it and open it and immediately see my old hoodie on top of the pile. I move it over and start going through the other items in there. I then find the two items I'm looking for. A bracelet and a ring. I shut the chest and make my way back downstairs. Right before I entered the kitchen Abby intercepted me.

"Emma I need to give you something back something I believe you forgot when you killed me that time in the Black forest. I've always kept it on me for reasons." Abby told me when she began to pull a necklace out from under her shirt and then I saw it. It was the necklace that Noire gave to me before everything happened. Noire's pride I thought I lost it forever!

I grab it by the chain and stare at it. "I thought I lost it. I've been looking forever for it. Thank you for giving it back." I felt my eyes water up a little. This is one of the only things I brought back with me and I thought I lost it forever.

Abby smiles pats my shoulder with her felt hand "You left it on my corpse. It made me feel warm so I kept it. Mind if I get a hug as reward?" Abby asked opening her arm out for a hug its an innocent harmless reward.

"Sure why not." I say softly giving her a hug. "It's good that your becoming more open than you used to be."

Abby sighs "Only with you and those I'm close to or am comfortable enough around. Anyone else still gets the ice treatment more or less." I see well I couldn't blame her given everything Abby was slow to trust she wouldn't exactly change to being trusting overnight.

"That makes sense. If ya ever want another hug just tell me. And heck you ever going to show me those scars of yours. I'd gladly tell you more of my past and the scars I got over the years." I say a little jokily at the end.

Abby scratches at her broken right arm a bit "Maybe soon I want to show Nepgear first though. Though I can show you both if you like but only in private I'm still uncomfortable with them. Does later today work for you?" Wow she must be really close to Nepgear but that would work for me mostly.

"Yeah that'll work. Heck I'll show you my scars also if that helps. But yeah Nepgear found out who I am due to me looking kind of like my older self in another dimension. I promised her we could talk and this makes a perfect opportunity." I say putting on the necklace making me constantly feel warm inside. I place it besides my other necklace called Efficiency of Purple Progress. That one makes my agility and dexterity better.

Abby gives me a small smile "Well she is really smart took her fishing once. But yeah that sounds good. I think I should tell you this. CPU's or even candidates in this dimension aren't born from sharecites well at least not them alone we need mothers to come into existence which brings up the question did my mother abandon me in the Black Forest? Wait was someone listening in on us?" Cue Abby's insanely sharp senses again she must have heard someone's footstep. Heck I remember she picked up my breathing in a storm once.

"Well we are in front of the kitchen and Nepgear and Uni are cooking in there. It might have been them. And I know that's how Candidates are made. Who do you think figured that out? And I don't think your mother abandoned you. There's a reasonable reasoning that you were there but we don't know it."

"True makes sense. I thought it was always a mix of you and Coire. Yeah but still it's bugging me not knowing who my mother is. It's just not knowing has always been something that's been weighing heavily on me. Anyways we should greet the rest before they get any weird ideas." I can see this is an issue that will bug Abby till its solved but she's right we do need to meet the rest before they get any ideas.

"Alright I just need to drop something off to Uni and we can do that. Also I can talk with Croire and Histoire to see if they can find anything out. They should find something out for you."

Abby smiles warmly at me in response "Thank you Emma that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome." I say walking into the kitchen. "Hey Uni got the items. The bracelet slowly heals and the ring. I don't know really how to describe it but it strengthens the body to keep itself going. Makes sure she wears both to at least a month unless the healing one is hurting her." I say giving them to her.

Uni smiles "Thanks I'd take these to Noire she'd said she'd be picking them up near here. Emma can you um bring them to her I'd do it but as you already know I can't be moving much due to you know me being pregnant and all." Well crap I should have thought about that if I refuse I'll look like I'm being an ass to a pregnant woman.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll do it. When and where is she suppose to be?"

"She said it was in Saints Violetsburgh. By the way can I see your swords real quick I'm curious about them." Uni asked me politely and just great I work there!

"So in the town a few miles away. Alright and sure." I say taking the swords out of my inventory and putting them onto the table. "I'll be back real quick." I say walking out of the room. I grab the set of keys by the door. "Hey Isabel! I'm stealing your mustang for an hour or so!" I yell into the house.

"Don't get a scratch on my baby or crash it or your paying for the damages!" Isabel calls back she really loves and takes care of her car despite how she looks a bit too good to see her doing that.

"Don't worry I'll only drive it through the damn lake!"

Before I can react a lightning bolt hits me square between my butt cheeks that's going to hurt a lot later when I use the bathroom and sit. "Do that and I will shock your ass till you can't sit for a year!"

"I'd then kick your ass. I'll be back!" I say walking out the door.

"You better or I will get my mom to help punish you, And my other mom is a nurse!" Isabel yelled out and I suddenly remember her birth mother is a member of gold third and her other mom is this dimensions Compa I suddenly have flash back to bandages and shiver not those bandages again!

"Try me goddess! You haven't been able to beat my ass yet!" I say jumping into her mustang through her open window.

I miss Isabel smirking as she took out her phone to call her moms "We shall see Emma we shall see." I didn't hear that but I suspect that's what she said as I couldn't as I had the radio on as loud as I could take it Isabel put some really good stereos.

I then flip her off and slam onto the gas going in reverse. When I hit the road I did a quick donut in the car and through it in drive and punched it down the road.

I then see Isabel in the drive as I leave waving her phone and I can barely make out the caller ID saying mom. She actually did it.

Wonderful. Let's see how this turns out shall we. I sped down the road reaching the town quickly. I parked the car one the side of the main road and get out and start looking for Noire. I so don't want to do this. I find her about five minutes later looking through a shop window. "Lady Noire!"

She turns to look at me she was wearing a more functional outfit a business suit I think "Oh hi I didn't see you there can I help you miss Clockwork was it?" Wow she actually addressed me by my last that's a first.

"Yes. I was asked to bring you a couple items." I say taking them out of my inventory and holding them out for her.

Noire took them looking at them before taking them and stuffing them into her inventory "I see my little sister sent you then. These will go a long way into helping our friend...Oh sorry if I stared for a bit you just look like a kid I know." This takes me a bit by surprise.

"Don't worry I get something along of the lines a lot."

Noire nods and turns to leave "Well I should get going" Then her phone begins ringing "Hello? What!? She's not in her room? Then where is she? Here!? Crap!? Fine just send Blanc and I'll hand it off to her." Noire then looks back at me "Sorry an emergency came up I have to go now bye!" Noire runs off before I can get another word in. Just what was that?

I'll ask Uni when I get back. I jog over and hop into Isabel's mustang and headed back home. When I'm a mile away I stop the car and start doing burnouts to wear her tires down. A five minute drive than takes me almost 45 minutes to get home. I park the car in the driveway and get out to walk inside.

Isabel then walks out and takes one look at her tires and then at me "You owe me 540 credits per tire Emma. Those tires were fresh before you left and now they are almost bald. I know you have a family so just pay me when your able. Oh my moms came over, Compa is giving Uni and Selene check ups right now." Shit! Was all I could think now but maybe Compa wouldn't be too hard on me.

"Well. The vehicle is drives just fine and the tires aren't ruined so I don't have to pay for new ones and." I then turn and chuck the keys as hard as I could at the lake and take off sprinting through the forest. I then hear the faint sound of her keys landing in the lake.

When I turn back I see Isabel and I see her shaking the water off her keys with a scowl on her face "You really think I wouldn't bind these to my inventory Emma? You know I'm paranoid of thieves. I've been nice to you. And you repaided my kindness by throwing the keys into a big ass lake? You've done it now Emma. Hey Mom you got a third patient!" Isabel yells back and I here Compa yell back "Just send her right in Issy!" Well this isn't going as well as I hoped.

"Think of this as revenge for that bullshit you and your mother did to me last new years!" As I got done yelling the paintbomb I set in her car finally went off. Sending multiple colors of paint out the window to about 8 meters out of the car.

Then soon after I hear little Uni, Minigear and Rom all crying. Shit! Don't tell me they were near the car when I did that! Me and Isabel rush off to see Abby, Alex and C-Sha already tending to my paint of covered kids they were rubbing some wet wash cloths in their eyes to get the paint irritating their eyes out. But I'm going to need to bath them all later. Abby "Shhh its okay Uni I almost have all the paint out. Your being such a brave big girl I'm sure your mom will be proud of you."

I kept my defenses up to the max but I walked up to one of them and got a few bottles of water out of my inventory along with a washrag. I walk up to Rom first since she's the closest to me. "Hey sweetheart it's alright." I say wiping her face and neck off. "How about you three come with me and we can take a bath together huh. We haven't done that in awhile and it'll be easier to get the paint off you then."

My kids giggle and cheer before I hear a voice I haven't heard in awhile "What happened here? Looks like a prank gone wrong? Long time no see Emma." I look to see this dimensions IF and Linda. How Linda became the Leanbox CPU candidate is hilarious but I see what I think is a little girl hiding behind Linda who was currently bowing to Abby.

"It has been a while hasn't it. Who's the little girl?" I ask while I pick up Rom and Minigear and present my back to Uni so she can hop on.

IF scratches her neck before Linda gently picks the child up "All she told us was her name is Emerald. 5pb told us she found her crying after one of her concerts. And we though since she looks like you she may be your's." IF tells me as the girl looks at me shyly and my heart sinks as the girl looks like the perfect mix of me and Noire. She has Noire's hair and my eyes. I have no doubt once so ever that this kid isn't mine and Noire. Then it all clicks into place all of a sudden.

"Now that I'm getting a good look at her she might as well be. She almost looks exactly like me and someone I dated several years ago. Now I have to take a bath with the little ones. Do you want to join Emerald?" I need to study her a little more to make 100% sure I'm right.

Emerald nods letting out a quiet "Yes." As Linda gently pats her head "Relax kid. I'm sure everything will be fine Emma is really nice most of the time unless she wants to do something funny." That gets Emerald to giggle who knew Linda could have been really good with kids if she was raised differently. Though that may be because of Abby giving her breakneck training instilling 'discipline' Into her the hard and scary way.

"Alright just follow me." I say walking inside and to the first story bathroom with the tub that's been built four times its normal size for this sorta thing. I might just upgrade this bathroom again later. Might just make it into a mini hot spring. I set all the kids down and turned on the water in the tub. While we waited to get in I helped all the kids undress and get a little more paint off their faces and necks. Once the tub had a decent amount of water in it I turned off two out of the three facets. "Alright you four lets get in." I say helping the two little ones in before I strip and get into the tub with them. I heard the door open and I turn to see it's Selene.

"Really your going to bathe naked without me sexy? I thought I was your special girl? Are you trying to ignore me babe? I'm hurt." Selene told me an a teasing tone wearing nothing but a tight tank top and a thong catching my attention. What I can't help it Selene pulls of a certain bad girl kind of sexy with a level of playfulness.

"Of course not. I still though you were with Compa." I say washing out Minigears hair.

Selene takes off what little clothes she has on and slips into the tub "I was she was giving me a check up on the baby. Said its doing well. Now its Uni's turn. Soo what happened?" Selene began washing Uni's hair and occasionally tickling her sides.

"A revenge tactic gone wrong. The kids ran out side as soon as it was happening." I say getting done with Minigear and working on Emerald's hair.

Selene nods "I see. So I hear Abby and Nepgear now know who you are now? Anyways who's the new little one you picked up a stray or something?" I soon hear Uni giggling hysterically as Selene started tickling her belly.

I leaned towards her so I can speak in her ear. "You know the Noire in my dimension?"

"Yeah a bit heard she was a bit of a workaholic with a penchant for cosplaying unlike our Noire that was almost her polar opposite." Selene was still tickling Uni as she said this her face beginning to turn red from laughter.

"Come on leave the poor girl alone. But yeah if I'm correct about Emerald's age. She may be Noire and I's child. I just found out about her today when IF and Linda brought her by."

Selene stopped tickling Uni instead holding her close to her body letting her snuggle into her chest "I can see the resemblance but why not ask her how old she is. Surely the kid would now her own age."

"Hey Emerald? How old are you sweetheart?"

Emerald counted up in her head before looking up at me "I'm seven mom said my birthday is in a few months."

"Do you know her name?"

Emerald smiles happily like a kid being asked to brag about her mom "Mommy Noire Dawnstone!" Dawnstone? Did Noire take up a last name? Then would Uni have that last name?

I lean over and put my head on Selene's shoulder while I helped Minigear get the paint off of her. "That confirms it. I wonder why Uni never told me. Then again I can't exactly confront her about it."

"Maybe she didn't know, maybe Noire kept it secret from everyone. Both the name and the kid. If you want I can talk to about it. I have a way of talking to her. We are both from Lastation after all." Selene tells me and it makes sense she could ask for me I guess.

"Please do. It'll be weird if I do it and she might recognize me due to me looking alot like Emerald due to my black hair." I say getting done with Minigear and grabbing Rom.

"She does look a lot like you now. Wonder what she'll look like when older. Don't worry about it now. I guess I can tell you now but I got us engagement rings." When I heard this my I freeze up are we taking the next step so soon!?

My face instantly turns red. "E-en-engagement rings?"

Selene smiles and gently takes my hand "Yes engagement rings my mom helped me pick them out. I want to marry you Emma. Your so amazing and one of a kind. So Emma Clockwork will you marry me?" My heart speeds up and I start to feel a bit faint.

"This surprising that your thinking about it this early and Yes I will. Now it surprises me even more that you're asking me in the bathtub with all the kids." Crap I still need to tell her about Lucy.

Selene smiles and kisses me on the lips "What better way than with all the kiddies around? Besides its best to get married before the kid comes out."

"I guess you're right. Uh. I have another thing I need to tell you. It's about Lucy. She jumped me while I was there."

Selene began looking around my body for injuries even grabbing my butt "I don't see or feel anything. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"She didn't jump me in that way."

"Then in what way Emma?" Selene's dark purple eyes dug into my greyish purple eyes making me a bit uncomfortable.

I sigh looking away from her. "She jumped me in a lustful way."

Before I could react Selene had me pinned under her "Okay here's how this is going to go. I'm going to punish you for this. I have no problem with her. But you still need to be punished for sleeping with another woman. Now promise me this I am your main girl no matter what."

I gulp. "I can promise that." Should I bring up how Noire will be when she finds out I'm here? Selene knew I was thinking something but I don't think she knows what.

"Your Noire should be fine given she didn't do it when I was with you. What I can tell you to were close because of Emerald. But your marrying me first." Selene told me and that puts me slightly at ease.

"Alright. But if I disappear she's the cause of it." I say and I see that the kids are staring at us.

"Are you going to have a pillow fight mommy?" Minigear asked me innocently.

"After we get out we can." I say slowly humping Selene to bug her and so the kids can't see me doing it.

Selene groaned in response and mouthed 'You'll get it later.'

Rom however cheered "Yay! Pillowfight!"

I keep slowly grinding into her while I speak to Rom. "Yes sweetheart. When we get out in a little bit alright." I say giving out a small groan.

Rom smiles and hugs Emerald "Yeah oh is diner almost done? Miss Nepgear and Miss C-Sha said it'll be done soon. But how soon is soon?"

Damn that reminds me. C-sha is here and she's a bitch to deal with in close corners. "I don't know sweetheart. I haven't had the time to look at what they're doing. But we can play till they get done."

Then little Uni spoke "Then can we do your makeup?" Oh god no!

I'm so glad I don't have any makeup. "Sorry sweetheart I don't have any makeup and we are having dinner soon so it'll mess it up." Then to mess with Selene further I trailed my hand down her stomach and started messing with her. "Hey Uni want to grab the bubble bath bottle. We have enough room in the tub to put a little more water in to mix up those bubbles. Then again you guys can help it." Uni grabs the bottle and starts pouring some into the bath.

The rest of the girls giggled as the helped made bubbles and Selene bits her bottom lip and grabs between my legs and started messing with my lady part much more aggressively than I was.

I stifled a groan. "Not fair." I mutter to her.

Selene smirks "Try not to scream." She whispers before she makes a shadowy tendril shoots straight up my butthole so fast I couldn't brace myself then the kids start at us weirdly I have to do something to get them away before their innocence is lost!

"Hey kids. How about you guys get out a little early and set up that pillow fight in my room. Selene and I are going to stay in here a few minutes longer. Also don't tell anyone but you guys can have that box of candy that's in the top right drawer besides my bed."

The kids giggle except for Emerald before they all leave to get candy once they were gone I was lifted out of the water by shadow tendrils and another tendril shoots down my mouth so I can't say anything. "Consider this your punishment Emma." Selene tells me as she summons two more tendrils of shadows to mercilessly spank my butt relentlessly. The combination of all this rough play causes me to moan around the tendril in my mouth in pure pleasure.

"You like this Neptune do you want me to eat you out? You want more?" Selene asked me curious how I was getting off to all this and I may not admit it out loud but I was enjoying every second of this. I nod as that's the only thing I can do right now I was getting close to the edge from all this pleasure. Then I felt Selene's amazing tongue on my lady part and within seconds I climaxed covering Selene's face in my love juice.

Soon I find myself in Selene's arms with her bathing me it felt so nice. I didn't know she could be this gentle when she wanted be. She she dressed us both she carried me to my room where the kids broke out all the candy devouring it "Sorry kids but your mother is a bit tired after we had some adult time and I punished her for being a bad girl. I hope you four had fun with the candy. Tell you what I'll take you all for Ice cream later if you help me keep an eye on your mom sounds like a good deal?"

"Yeah!" The exclaimed.

I sit up into a seated position and grab one of the pillows and toss it at Uni. "Ready to mess around some before dinner?"

Rom and Emerald then grabs a pillow and hit Minigear at the same time. I look at Selene. "Want to join somewhat?"

Selene shakes her had "No can do I need to lay back for now. Can't risk anything happening to are love child. What to name her? Guess we have a bit to figure that out. Oh right Croire should be back soon. Didn't you say you'd talk to her about looking into Abby's parents?"

I caught the pillow Uni threw and tossed it back at her. "Yeah. Abby must be looking up to it to tell ya about it already before I had the chance to do it."

"The rest us all grew up with our parents so we didn't have that problem not knowing our parents and stuff. I think it's mostly closure with her." What Selene said makes sense Abby went years without knowing so finally getting some closure must be a god send.

"I get that. At least you all have parents. Heck I could say I didn't even have much of a childhood." I say sadly. I sit there watching the kids play with each other.

Selene hugs me close "Well I didn't have much of one. My mom used to be the former Lastation Oracle before the goddess died then everything went to hell and I ended up growing up in the slums. I'm guessing you were thrusted into the goddess position rather quick. But I bet you at least had fun."

"Except for a few years I never got a chance to enjoy it. The console war, all the threats, and the dimension traveling cut it short. I only had fun, genuine fun, when I came here and decided on what I wanted to be or do."

Selene smiles and kisses my neck "Then keep doing it for as long as you can. And I will help as best as I can. We both seen some stuff. If you don't enjoy life you'll never truly live. That's something this dimensions Noire and my mom always said to me."

"That's good to know. The only thing I can say I missed is everyone that's there. I can admit that. But I hurt them and ran here. Yet they still found me."

"Sounds like a persistent bunch. Well if they really care about you then they won't stop till they know your safe. Oh by the way C-Sha got you a car to make up for the incident whatever it was. Its parked in the back. Am I making your life better babe?" Selene tells me and I can feel her breath on my ear.

"Yes you are. And she got me a car? I thought she'd kill me first."

"Well she wanted to end all the bullshit. I checked out the car it's alright. Though she put a supercharger on it and nitro. Looks pretty good." Selene told me and it sounds good must have been Compa that convinced her.

"That sounds good. Probably Compa that convinced her. What kind of car is it? Do you know?"

Selene hums "Its an off roader I think its a Range Rover not sure I live in the city a lot so I don't know too much. But it looks nice. And it looks brand new like off the factory floor new." Well that sounds good at least.

"Alright I'll take a look at it after dinner if C-Sha or Isabel doesn't try to kick my butt. I'll pay for her car to get cleaned. I'll be nice and do it."

Minigear looks at me "So you'll stop being mad at sensei?"

I sigh and look at her. "Don't worry I will. Or until she does something to make me mad at her again."

Minigear looks at me with an innocent determination "Then I'll get her to promise she won't and I'll spend more time with her."

"Alright Minigear. Just don't make it a habit or you'll make me jealous." I say putting a hand to my chest.

Minigear hums "Come to me and Uni's next soccer game and I will." Okay I can do that I hope.

"Hey I made it to your last few. I'll make sure I make it there don't worry about that." I say bringing her into a hug.

Minigear smiles and pokes my nose "You better. Or I'll duct tape you to your bed in your sleep."

"I don't doubt that. I still remember how you and Uni did that prank you guys did last time I broke a promise."

Uni and Nepgear smile in pride I still remember how embarrassed I was after that last prank running out of the shower into a room of a dozen women you don't know will do that to you. "EMMA I'M BACK!" Came the voice of a very happy sounding Croire shit she's back home already well I suppose she'd come back eventually.

"I'm going to greet Aunt Croire back guys. I'll meet you guys at dinner alright." I say getting up and giving everyone quick hugs.

Once everyone got hugs I went down to see a teenage Croire sitting on the couch with a lipstick kiss on her cheek and a smile on her lips being rather happy about everything before turning to me with a smirk "Hi ya Emma like my new look? I have to say I love it not so helpless anymore."

"It is nice. A little weird though. But I heard you got yourself a date you damn fairy." I say plopping down besides her.

Croire nods "Yup you got that right with that damn hot Histoire. With that damn magic not messing with us I have to say she filled out quite well especially around her waist she has a nice pair of hips. We ended it off with some kisses and I have to say I never felt better than now. So how have you been Emma anything interesting happen to you?" Well aside from getting screwed by Selene's shadow magic I'm just not going to mention that I could say a few other things.

"Wonderful let me tell you. Let's see I was forced to give something to Noire, I was jumped by Lucy and got her pregnant, I planted a paint bomb in Isabel's car which kinda backfired on me. That's way her car's like that in the driveway. I found out Noire and I had a child that almost no one knows of. Yep sums up my day."

Croire's eyes widen as she heard this "Oh god Emma you know you just impregnated an ancient CPU you got one of the most powerful beings in this dimension! And did you really need to do that who's going to clean our driveway?"

"What the hell's an ancient CPU and the rain obviously."

"Okay. There are three different types of CPUs. Normal CPUs like you. Then there are Elders and Ancients. Now before I go further into detail. When a new dimension is made an Ancient or two Elders that are made. They different types are not made by their ages. They mainly are born into the types they are. Now there's a very rare chance for one to go to another type with both age and power but like I said. It's very rare. I've only heard of two cases of it happening out of all the dimensions so far. Ancients are the most powerful of the three so there are not many of them and from what I heard instead of flight like the normal and Elders have they can teleport which makes them more dangerous in combat. The Elders, along with the Ancients, have a few special abilities or skills. There's an Elder I used to know in another dimension and her special ability is she's speed based. I suspect Abby is an Elder CPU she has the share density of one but the negative energy in her is making it hard to get a read on her. But your also close to becoming one. Usually two CPU's having a kid together makes an elder even if the other is a candidate. I'll have to check your new kid later to see if she's an elder or not. Now that I remember it Afiore was hunting a young Elder awhile before you got here that could have been Abby." Croire finished with the dam long exposition and info dump hey look a fourth wall break nice! Shit please don't be mean to me writers. Wait wouldn't the soon to be massive influx of shares make me a Elder?

"That's…...Quite a lot to take in." I sigh deeply. "So your saying even if I resisted more than I did when Lucy jumped me it still would've had the same result?"

Croire nods confirming it "Yeah you two had still did the deed though it would have been rape at that point. Lucy would have had her way with you regardless." Rape by twelve year old don't think that would have gone over well or have been more embarrassing.

"Wonderful. And now she's staying here along with her overpowered buddies." I groan and plant my head in my hands.

Croire patted my back "Relax at least she's cute. So is there anything you need my help with Emma?" Well I guess I could ask her to help with Abby's whole parent problem if only to get away from this whole embarrassing stuff. I really don't like you right now writers.

"Mostly no due to we have alot of people over right now. I have one thing to ask though. It's a favor for Abby. Can you try to find out her parents. I would mess with her Sharacite to find it out but I don't really know how to mess with it in that way yet."

Croire takes out her old tome and opens it "Sure I can do that real quick with my tome faster that way just give me a sec." Croire face soon goes from cheerful to deathly pale in a matter of seconds as she closes the tome "Okay her birth mother is a CPU and her other mom a candidate. Good news I found out who her parents are and I have two pieces of bad news. Which of these pieces of news do you want to hear first Emma?"

"Bad news." Always go for that first.

"They are both in hiding as of current living in some remote part of the Frozen forest. The other bad news mixes with the good news." Croire says with fear notable in her voice what could possibly be that bad?

"Alright give it to me." I say prepping myself up.

"Her moms are S-sha hence where she gets her albinism is from. But her birth mother is none other than Plutia aka Iris heart. But unlike how you described Ultra dimension Plutai she looks a like an 18 year old version of that Plutia and she filled out a lot more not quite to the level of her CPU form but close enough." When she mentioned her mom was this dimensions Plutie I froze. What will she do to me when she finds out I killed her baby!? This is so bad! Out of every one it could have been it had to be her!

"This is so fucking wonderful." I mutter to myself. "If they or well anyone knows I killed Abby when I first got here I'm fucked."

"Yeah something tells me she already knows on some level. It's not like you said it infront of Lucy and Belial they'd tell her in a heartbeat." I pale I said it in front of both. Wait if Plutia is Belial's daughter that make Abby her granddaughter...Crap if she finds out Abby her granddaughter I'm even more fucked! This is so not good!

I start headbutting the armrest. God damn it. "They were both there when Abby found out that I was the one to kill her."

"Oh well then your uber fucked. No way around it now." Croire told me bluntly causing me to groan I might as well get this over with then.

"I'll tell Abby after dinner than." I say getting up.

Nepgear soon calls out "DINNERS READY! COME AND GET IT!" Ow well she's certainly getting into it. My little sis is going to make a good mom.

I walk into the dining room and mentally thank myself for getting a big ass table with enough chairs to boot. I pick a chair at random and sit down while I see everyone else pile into the room with C-Sha and Nepgear carrying all the food in. "Alright everyone. Try to keep the noise to a minimal and enjoy the food." I say when everyone sits down.

Most of the kids go to sit next to those that they like or enjoy being around but Emerald looks very intimidated by the large group of people clearly very unused to a lot of people at one place this must all be so scary to her. I look to my left and see an empty seat right next to me perfect. I motion for her to come to me and when she does I plop her in the chair next to me and ruffle her hair.

We all quickly get everyone food. Gladly I can sit back and relax due to the others can help get the children food. I get a few bites out of the beef stew when Lucy, who was sitting at one of the ends of the rectangle table starts speaking.

"Everyone! Can I get your attention please. I don't think Emma here told you all but when she was visiting me at my island. Now I did jump her so she really didn't have a choice in the matter but she knocked me up. The child a first after a few thousand years."

I almost choked on the food going down my throat she mentioned that now! Well at least I told Selene….Crap she's glaring at me this is bad "So when where you going to tell me this Emma? Looks like I'll need to punish you some more then good thing you already gathered everyone here for me." Selene told me with a stern no bull shit tone in her voice.

"I-i-i did. I told you she jumped me and that usually comes with. I thought you found that out." I say scrambling out of my chair.

"Well it didn't so I'm pissed now." She says to me as I jump out an open window only to be dragged back in by Selene's shadowy tendrils one even pulling down my pants and underwear exposing my lower region to everyone "Girls take special note of this bad girls get spanking and since your mom has been such a bad girl everyone must watch her as she gets her spanking!" No my poor tushie its been abused so much today! This time Selene used her own hands to spank me. I wanted to cry as my butt was spanked bright cherry red in front everyone even me kids. I knew then I would not be sitting for at least all of tomorrow at this rate. When she was finally done even the air stung my poor abused booty and when Selene yanked up my underwear and pants that made it hurt worse. I felt a lot of embarrassment over this somewhat public humiliation infront of my kids no less. I knew now that I never wanted to make Selene angry again! NEVER AGAIN!

"Sorry next time I'll specify it more clearly." I say slowly getting up.

Selene begins to cry "You better! I don't know if I can handle you leaving me Emma. I finally have you in my life I don't want to lose you. This hurt enough as it is." And now everyone is giving me the stink eye. I didn't mean to hurt her it just happened alright!

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't really have the choice in the matter here." I say with my voice full of sorrow.

Lucy soon comes to my defense somewhat. "Yeah I basically raped her for the most part. She just reminded me of one of my past lovers and well a few thousand years of no sex sorta does things to you." Selene gives her a glare before looking at me her eyes full of past pain "Snuggle with me tonight Emma. Please my love?"

"Sure I will. Anything else you want me to do?"

Selene lightly nips at my ear playfully "You know what I want Emma. When the kids are all asleep and we are alone together we will have a night of passion together just you, me and utter bliss."

"That sounds good to me sweetheart."

Selene smiles and leans into me resting her head on my shoulder. The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful with Emerald still looking around childishly Noire was no doubt still looking around for her like a worried mother. But then that reminds me Plutie is no doubt worried about her. That leaves one course of action and Croire is going to give me hell for this.

Once dinner was over and through with. I went straight to Abby and dragged her off to the side. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it Emma? You found my parents?" Abby asked me curiously I can't blame her.

"Not exactly found but I know who your parents are and I have a way to bring them here."

"Really? How!? But are we sure they even want to see me after all this time? I mean would they even want to with the way I turned out. They might see me as a disappointment or something like that." And there it is again Abby's own insecurities. One of the nicest people in the Gemstone dimension and she's still insecure about a lot of thing like failing to meet people's expectations. Eh I'm still working on that with her.

"Hey how many times do I have to tell you. Don't think bad about yourself. Heck even if they don't want to see you they should at least know their daughter is alive. And even if they care an ounce about you they should accept you for what you've become and even be proud of it. I can say I am." I say giving her a smile and a small hug.

Abby smiles and returned the hug with her one good arm currently "Thanks Emma I needed that pep talk. I guess we'll just see when they get here then. Anyways I'm gonna go talk to IF for a bit while she's here. I don't get to see her as often as I'd like to same with Tekken. They are both always busy most of the time." Abby had a small blush on her cheeks. Oh right she has crushes on both of them. I wonder if those two would return her feelings or now who knows.

"Alright go ahead. I'll be doing something that'll make your parents come here within the next few days."

Abby nods "I'm going to say hi to Alex as well don't want her to feel left out. Well see you later Emma bye for now!" Abby calls out as she runs off her head held high for now.

"That's good she's in such high spirits for this. I can say I'm not." I mutter to myself and go to the basement after I made sure no one followed me and I locked the basement door behind me. I walked to the back of the basement and pushed in one of the bricks and the hidden door opened showing another room with three sharacites in it. I walk up to the iris colored one. "I may regret this but It'll make Abby's life better sooner rather than later." I say softly before putting my hand on it to open it's 'options'. I then activate a beacon calling out to it's goddess. It'll automatically quite once the goddess is within a fourth of a mile away from it. This is so going to be wonderful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer:Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. Let us know what you all thought about the chapter 10 special.


	12. Chapter 11: Reuniting with family

[8-12]

 **Chapter 11 - Plutia's POV**

It was a peaceful night all was calm in the night I was snuggling the night away with my precious S-Sha. It's been roughly a few decades since we lost Abby near the Black Forest. We gave up all hope of finding her after we both felt a sudden feeling of dread enter our hearts and we knew then that something terrible had happened to our little angel. If I ever find the person that hurt her lets just say they will not be feeling the same ever again.

In a week it'll be Abby's birthday again, another day without her laughter, her smile, her outgoing enthusiasm, another day without her in are lives a pain that will never go away. Me and my beloved have always lived in hiding for the most part only venturing out to small villages for supplies and other odds and ends. My plushies or dolls always sell for a good price. I still have the one that was to be Abby's birthday gift as if it will ever reach her. I miss her more than the world. I'd do anything to get her back, to see her again, I wonder if she avoided my bad habits or not?

My thoughts and dreams soon drifted to imaging what Abby would look like if she was still with us. But I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a pulse waking me up but it kept going then it hit me, MY SHARICITE! For a moment I feel a spark of hope before smother it. I can't allow myself to feel hope after so long still it's time to get my sharicite back. I shake S-Sha's shoulder gently "Ssy wake up I have something important to do."

She groans. "What is it Plutie? It's the middle of the night."

I then poke her cheek in annoyance "Its my sharicite someone activated the beacon. I need to go check it out and your coming with incase it's a trap."

"Alright just give me a minute to wake up." She says sitting up in the bed.

"You do that I'm going to get dressed." I tell her as I get up and grab one of my usual outfits perfect for most occasions.

"Alright. I'm getting up. Since we are going out. If you try anything like you did last time to that poor girl. Your sleeping on the couch." She says getting dressed.

I pout remembering that. "No promises Ssy but I'll try. I don't want to make you mad again." I managed to sneak a few peaks at S-Sha as she gets dressed. She turns to look at me and I hurry to finish getting dressed.

Once we were done she motions for me to transform. "I'm too tired and lazy to transform. Carry me."

I sigh and transform into Iris heart "Fine but on the way back we are taking a cab back to walking distance. Not making a round trip this time no telling how far." I pick her up and and fly us out of the usually open window and head towards the beacon. As we near the source of the beacon it suddenly stops. I continue in the direction it came from and see a three story house with a young woman sitting on the porch drinking something from a mug. She looks like she was waiting for us.

I set down in front of the porch and set S-Sha down and speak to her "So are you the one that stole my sharicite?"

"Didn't know it was anyone's then." She replies back before taking sip out of her mug. Her still not getting up from the porch swing.

"As long as you kept it safe and didn't do anything unforthcoming then we don't have an issue for now at least. Now tell us who you are as I already suspect you know are." S-She gives me a look after I said that to not go crazy on her yet and to untransform and save my energy. I frown and untransform crossing my arms I was hoping to have a little fun but alright.

She smiles sadly at me for a second before her face goes back to its neutral expression. "My name is Emma Clockwork. The owner and resident of this house."

S-Sha then addresses Emma for me "So why did you bring us here? Just the sharicite? We stay away from society for a reason. So I hope for your sake you have a good reason why." I narrow my eyes ready to punish her if she slips up.

She then smiles a little bit behind her mug. She then lowers it before speaking. "I have a….Surprise. I guess I can say for you two." She then checks her watch. "Which you will see soon due to it's almost being six in the morning."

Emma looks back and then goes back into the house. I wonder what it will be? Hopefully it won't be nothing lewd. If it is I will punish her for that depending how bad it is. "What do you think she's going to bring back Ssy?"

"I don't know but it better be worth our time." She replies waiting.

I huff and I wait with her eventually Emma comes back out of the house with a young woman a few years younger than her. The woman still in what appears to be sleepwear though she also had her right . Emma then sits back on the swing, summons up a black sword, plants it into the ground in front on her, and leans on it. "You may not know them. But they know you." She says to what I believe is the young woman. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The woman scratches her cheek "I'm Jade heart the current Leanbox CPU also called by Abby-" Without hesitation I materialized my blade and lashed out at this fake Abby how dare this woman desecret my daughter's death. Though I have to give it to her this impersonator has great reflexes a less fighter would have gotten their head removed. Then I notice Emma's sword has moved as if she'd swung her sword. Damit she must have parried that slash. As soon as I thought of that did she counter by pommel striking me in the nose with her sword making me stumble back from the force of the blow.

She then spins on her heel and kicks S-sha in the stomach sending her back when she tries to do the same thing. She then materializes a white sword. A twin almost to the other one. She then gets into a defensive stance. "I expected this from you two. It is natural response to those in your position. Now is there a way to prove that she is that she says she is?" She says standing in front of the 'fake' Abby.

I have to think on this for a moment there is only a few things that can prove it but I know one that should be available right now "Bloodfang if you have it draw it now." My voice was a deathly calm with a slight edge to it. Only Abby can draw Bloodfang or one of her descendants if she ever lived long enough to have them. It would drain anyone else of their blood and life essence if they tried.

Emma then looks back to the woman. "Will you be able to get it out of your inventory with that broken arm of yours?"

The woman nods slightly "Yeah I can do that for the most part did it yesterday when getting ready for the day. Just don't touch even the sheath Emma." The woman assessed inventory to my surprise managed to pull out the longsword in its scabbard. She clips it to her pajama pants and pulls the blade out. I scan it for anything that would point out a fake but no are visible. The blade is blood red and the crossguard and pommel Jade green with a grey hilt built for comfort and practicality. This really is the only real Bloodfang in existence.

"As you can see. She owns and wields the weapon. Now. Will you two listen to reason or do I have to enforce it a little more?"

"That will be enough proof for now for us to believe she is the real deal. Now if I you don't mind the next part will best carried out inside rather than out here. We'll be able to sit down and have a nice long talk all day long." I say with a smile that somehow unnerves Emma when she sees it. I'm not that scary am I?

"Alright. We can do that. Just don't wake up all the others in the house. They usually wake up around eight."

S-Sha moves in front of me closer to Emma "We'll try to keep are voices down Emma. That I can promise."

Emma opens the door and steps to the side. "That's good. I'd rather not deal with the children this early in the morning. I love them and all but I need to wake up a little more before my bitchiness goes down for them. Still trying to be a morning person."

Abby shrugs sheathing her sword before stepping inside "I've always been a morning person as far as I remember. Sun rises are the best. Anyways I'm going to start making breakfast for everyone you three want me to make anything specific or just the usual?"

"Anything is good. Just no eggplants." Emma replies sitting on one of the couches.

"Eggplants aren't good for much anyways. Well I'll get started now then." I watch Abby leave into the kitchen. I have so many questions I want to ask my precious angel but Emma will have to do for now. I look into Emma's eyes as I sit down across from her "Talk Emmy you brought us here so talk. Its not very nice to keep your guests waiting."

"Well. I mainly brought you guys here as a favor for Abby. She wanted some closure. Now I have a simple question. Why was Abby in the Black Forest?"

S-Sha sighs before answering the question "I was visiting someone near that dam forest. There was a field so I let her play in it she alway enjoyed catching insects…And sometimes pulling the limbs off the edible ones before cooking them. I can only assume she wandered into the forest or something like that. Because she was gone when I came back. We searched for her for years but couldn't find her. In the end we gave up all hope and retreated from society."

"I can say I was one of the few that seen her there but it wasn't me that saved her from there. That would be the former CPU of Leanbox." She says informing us.

"Your speaking of Vert correct? Good to hear she's still around. Neppy and the rest all went bye bye. But what happened when you saw here there? You didn't try to help her?" I touch the tips of my fingers together and my gaze hardened I was not happy right now.

"I was not able to. Even if I was able to. She was…..Gone. I didn't see her again until Vert introduced her to me."

"I see. I'll have to talk with Vert later to thank her. So how has our little angel been?" S-Sha said to Emma wanting to know more about our child.

"She's been fine. I help train her and the other CPUs. She's a decent girl. Vert has helped her a lot from what she was. She has a thing about her scars though and she doesn't like to show them to people. So if you see her wearing clothing that covers her body. That's why."

I look down feeling a pain in my heart "I see and I'm guessing she uses makeup to cover any facial scars. I guess I have a lot to thank Vert for later then... How do you know this? Have you been bathing with her?"

"She has told me and I only took a bath with her once when she was too exhausted to think straight. I would've waited for her to gain her senses a little but mud is really hard to clean from these carpets. It wouldn't have been alright with the cuts she had. I had to disinfect them for her."

"I see so you took advantage of her in her moment of weakness! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO LEWD TO MY DAUGHTER HAVE YOU NO SHAME EMMA!?" I say loud enough for everyone that is awake to hear me. Emma blushes bright red as does Abby in the kitchen.

"Emma! What is she talking about!?" Abby said in complete embarrassment.

Emma plants her feet on the coffee table and takes a sip from her mug. "Didn't we agree to be calm and civil about this? Now if you would have listened to the last part. I did that so I can clean her wounds and patch them up so the didn't get infected."

"Oh I know I just couldn't pass up how easy that can be taken out of context. Now is there anything else we should know?" I ask with a small smirk after my teasing of those two. They are so cute I just couldn't help it."

S-Sha sighs "I apologize for that Emma. Plutia doesn't control her impulses very well most of the time. I'll need to deal with her again later."

"That's fine." She says waving us off. "I don't care if you yell or scream just wait till everyone wakes up. They kids have school tomorrow soon so I want them to sleep in until school starts back up."

"Got it. So as a mother to a mother I need to answer this truthfully Emma. Does Abby have a crush on anyone or is someone trying to get into her pants?" S-Sha asked Emma and I'll admite I was curious about that too.

"Yes she has crushes on a couple people and a couple people have crushes on her. Why are you wondering?"

"I was just wondering if she inherited my terrible luck with women or not. Plutia was the only chick that gave me a chance. I'm at least thankful that her love life is more active than mine." I smirk as Ssy says that she should really speak for herself.

Emma smiles uneasily. "I almost wished I had your luck then. But yeah if I'm correct two of the people crushing on her might get into a fight sometime soon."

"Oh a love triangle how lovely. Though they better not drag my precious angel into it though or I'll get involved and if that doesn't work I'll get my moms involved." I tell her with a sickly sweet smile that tells of a silent warning.

"That reminds me. I have to buy groceries because there are 20 something people here now. I wonder how everyone's staying." Emma says thinking to herself.

I smile bringing some dolls out of my inventory I made them myself "Would selling these help you out?"

"They would but it's fine. I have the money to get everything. I'll head out after Abby makes breakfast."

Abby soon calls out to us "Breakfast is ready!" That was quick but that brings up a question "Emma does Abby do all the cooking here?" I ask her wondering if Abby does all the cooking around here.

"When she's over she usually does it saying she wants Croire to take a break from it and she loves doing it." She says getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I move to follow and see Abby had cooked up a feast I guess with all the people here it makes sense "Wow you cooked all this Abby? It sure is a lot."

"There is a lot of people here and most of us eat abit." Emma says when two little kids run in wearing their pjs. They looked to be seven, eight years old. One had purple hair and the other black.

"Mommy! Did the sweets lady make breakfast again mommy?" The purple haired one asked Emma. I'm guessing these are her kids.

"Yes she did due to Croire is still most likely passed out. We need to get her some clothes so she stops wearing mine."

"That does sound inconvenient. She have a growth spurt?" Ssy asks Emma curiously even I am curious about this.

Emma then looks at us. "A very big one." She says making herself a big plate of pancakes.

I do the same pancakes are the best while Ssy just gets bacon and sausages like always. Soon the rest start coming down as Abby helps the two kids get their food.

A teen looking girl then comes wearing just a pair of panties and a t-shirt that had shoulder length blond hair with pink stands. A smile almost splits her face when she sees the food. She then fixes herself two plates piling with food before she notices we were standing there. She smiles at me. "Hello Plutia."

I smile warmly at her I haven't seen her in a long time "Hi mom it's been awhile since we last met and so much has happened. How have you been?"

"Been doing alright. Decided to come to the mainland after so long and I'm finally pregnant again after so long. I've been wanting another child for awhile now."

I smile after hearing this news "Aww that's so cute and it's good to see you mom. I had my own little angel so I know what you mean mom. Oh that's right I never introduced you to her." This catches my mother by surprise one that someone dominated me in bed and two that I actually had a child of my own.

She then gives off a small laugh. "Come on. Making me a grandma already." She then looks at Ssy. "I'm guessing she's with you? So where's this little one?"

I smile at Ssy before "She is. But we lost the little during a family trip a couple years ago though." I say as I look down to convey a feeling of sadness.

Mom just frowns at that. "What do you mean by lost?"

"We were near a place easy to get lost in. Was it a cave or a forest? Maybe a tunnel I can't remember. But no matter how hard we looked we couldn't find her not even a strand of hair to bury. Me and Ssy gave up hope after years of searching turned up nothing." I say tears welling up in my eyes as I remember that painful time.

"That's not good. What was her name?"

"Was it Stacey? Beth? Ivy? No Leah? Oh right I named her Abigail I think? Not sure it's been soo long since that day." I say letting the tears fall down my cheeks putting on a very believable facade that I can't remember due to emotional trauma.

"Where did you lose her at?"

"I think we lost her around the research station. Now was it a Leanbox one or Planeptune one. Both have so much green. I think it was Leanbox though I remember us seeing someone in LeanBox." I rub my head as I try to remember the more specific detail. I can tell Lucy is getting really invested in this now.

She gives me a blank stare then. "Now I have a simple question. Why haven't you came to visit me or told me of this when it happened?"

I sigh at that to be honest I completely forgot the panic and stress clouded my mind "Honestly the suddenness of it all. The fear and panic clouded my judgement. I spent years straight searching for her non stop. I only stopped when Ssy dragged me home and then kept me there for my own safety and health. That was I think at the four year mark."

"I get at first your mind falling into that state but why have you never said a word to me in years. All you had to do was say a word and I'll would've been here."

"The pain of lose especial that of a child weighs heavily on the heart. Me and Ssy in our grief retreated from society. Looking back should have talked to you but the pain just got worse and worse as the years went by." I say clutching the area around my heart.

Mom's eyes then soften. She then asks. "Not that I mind seeing you but why are you meeting up with Emma here if you retreated from society and you haven't even said a hi to me?"

"She has my sharicite and set off the beacon. Someone stole it from where I was keeping it." I glare at Emma for having stolen it I'm going to demand it back at some point but for now its safe now. Emma pales a bit guess that was supposed to be a big secret.

"That should've stayed a secret. Then again I didn't specify it to you." Emma mutters into her hands.

Abby looks at Emma and a cold gale rushes across the room "So Emma been keeping even more secrets have we? And not the don't tell Rom and Ram the strawberries are actually tomatoes kind. And Sharicites at that. You know it's illegal to hide away sharicites in your own home. They need to be in an uptodate basilicom. Those are the laws everywhere."

Emma then gives a small smile. "Most of those rules wasn't around until seven years ago after I got them. There was a reason I've said there was seven sharicites and no one could find three of em."

Abby gives me a look "Yeah well you can either face charges and potentially lose custody of the kids or I can just call some nearby soldiers to transport these sharicites to the new Basilicom." Emma sighs she really had only one responsible option to choose.

Emma then looks at Abby then. Her eyes glowing purple under what I presume was grey contacts. "No one would've known about them if I haven't said anything about them."

"I know. And I get your not happy about this. But I can't just look the other way. Listen I'll do my best to smooth things over Emma. But there is a third potential option. When you found the sharicites did you perhaps connect to a vacant one?" Abby looks directly into Emma's eyes and Emma notices why she's staring at her eyes. Emma showed her cards to a poker player big mistake.

"I guess I got irritated without realizing it. Now I would be lying if I said I didn't connect to all seven sharicites for a small period of time."

"It's alright. So that's why Vert felt weird that one day huh? Well anyways if you are connected to one then there is a loophole. We simply register your home as a Basilicom. Since you have Croire here to act as your oracle that's really all you need to make it official without the baggage yet. It's your decisions Emma." Abby gave her a choice how nice.

"There's a reason why they were hidden in the first place. Why I'm hiding them now. There's a reason I didn't want to be recognized as a CPU as does your mother." She says directing the last part to me.

Abby sighs tapping her fingers against Bloodfang's hilt "Well then there's the fourth and most difficult option just come up with some random round about paperwork Bullshit then to make this go away. Don't like it but it's the only way that keep mostly everyone happy."

Mom however had a much more vocal reaction "Wait your mother is here!? Where is she! I always wanted to meet her for...Reasons."

Emma then looks at me. "Sorry you kind of were dragging it out abit."

I scratch my neck as my mom stares at me "Yeah.. Mom this is Abby my long lost daughter. And your um granddaughter." Mom just looks absolutely stunned by this.

Mom puts an arm around me. "And how long where you going to drag this out?"

I scratch my cheek in embarrassment "Maybe for another 15 minutes. Still I built up enough suspense to then point at my precious angel."

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood. Just remember last time you pissed me off dear daughter of mine."

I shiver at the terrible memory "I do mom I could never forget that time."

"Better not. Abby dear can you make me some more hashbrowns?"

Abby nods in response heading back to the stove "I can do that. How many do you want?"

"As much as you can do. I'm feeling famished." She says sitting in Emma's lap.

"Got it." Abby said to mom as she went to go make some hashbrowns for her.

I look and at Emma and soon I connect the dots "Emma is the one that knocked you up mom?"

She gives a small nod. "She is. Even though I am the one to jump her."

"Then be sure to get her next time. From what I can tell you have at least one other that can help with that." I tell my mother with a smile and Emma shivers then I remember something "Oh right we left Abby the deed for one of S-Sha's old places in Leanbox."

"That is good. Where are you staying now Abby?"

Abby hums as she makes the hashbrowns "I'm currently staying in an old castle in almost the middle of nowhere that I renovated with my best friend 5pb. She usually only stays there to hide from her more crazed fans. But I don't mind she's good company. My place is north east of Tyrant's Spear and north west of Bloodied wolf port. By the way er Lucy the first plate of hashbrowns are almost done."

"I had 5pb perform at my island a couple times over the years. I don't get how she's so shy yet she sings in front of crowds."

"As long as she has music she can do anything. She told me she just stops thinking about the crowd and just does it letting the music flow through her. We're a lot alike and that's how we became friends after one of her concerts." Abby in forms as if she's looking back at an old memory.

"I wonder when everyone else will wake up." Emma says looking at the kitchen door. She then looks at Lucy. "Not that I mind you sitting there but Selene will get jealous as hell most likely and I have to get up and do something."

I giggled as my mom pouts before she gets off "Fine I'll get off for now but I'm getting some later. Abby are the hashbrowns almost done yet?"

"That's if you can snatch me from Selene." Emma says before walking out of the room and Abby replies to mom with a yes.

Mom giggles and and cheers "Finally! I was beginning to starve."

When she got the food it took her less than a minute for her to eat it. "There anymore?"

Abby shakes her head "Not right now I'll need to either go shopping or scrounge for more ingredients in the forest. I could also go hunting or fishing as well. Your still hungry I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I remember when I was pregnant with Plutie here. I ate enough to put a bear in hibernation."

I then voice something. "Emma said she was going shopping after she was done with breakfast."

"Well she better bring back a lot then. Because a lot of us here eat a lot." Mom says with a stretch.

"I see. Well I still have some errands to run any. Having a broke arm doesn't help but I'll managed. I wonder if any of the others would like to come with?" Uh oh that doesn't sound like a very good idea given what Emmy has told me.

"How about both Ssy and I go with you. We haven't spent any time with you for years."

Abby shrugs "Sure why not. It would be a good way for us to reconnect. Just give me a second to go get changed into my normal clothes." Abby told us as she began walking to a bathroom to change.

"It's good you're spending time with her but you need to spend time with mommy dear sometime." She says getting her hands on some of the other foods.

I smile at my mom "Sure mommy I'd love to spend some time with you. What did you have in mind mom. Wait should Abby be calling you grandmother now?" I cup my chin in thought.

"She can call me what she wants. If she thinks of me as her grandma even though she looks twice as old as me then she can call me so. Even if it seems weird to me."

"I see I was just checking mom. You want to come with us mom?" I ask her wondering if she wanted to come with us.

"No it's fine. I haven't had a day off in a few years so I plan on relaxing today."

I qucking give mom a hug hoping this would help "Well if they're was anything you'd like us to get just let me know. By the way is Alex hitting on my angel?"

"Yes she is one of them that is hitting on her."

"Then please let her know if she is seriously considering dating my child then she should talk to me. I know Abby is an adult but as a mother I feel a certain protectiveness over my child." I say in a completely serious tone to convey I was not chancing my child's happiness.

"She should be coming down soon to get breakfast." She informs me.

Looking to the stairs I wait until I hear footsteps coming down them. It should be Alex or one of the others in the house I'll just have to wait and see. "I hope Alex isn't as grumpy as before. Is she mom?"

"Not as much as she used to be. Especially after meeting Abby."

This catches me by surprise Alex used to super grumpy and my girl changed her a lot? "That's surprising given how grumpy Alex was when I last saw her. She must really be in love with my angel then."

"Yeah she changed a lot. Mainly for the better and speaking of the devil." She finishes up as Alex walks in.

Alex looks at us dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans "Huh? You girl's talken about me somethin?"

"You know we are jackass."

Alex smirks "Well then I hope you were just trash talking me for the hell of it. Or heck my good side." Well she's gotten more charming at least she's the fun type of smart ass now.

"Oh just how your crushin on Abby. My granddaughter." Lucy says teasingly.

Alex blushed as she heard "I um. I-I didn't know she was your granddaughter Lucy."

Lucy then looks at me. "Neither did I till a little while ago."

"That would be my fault. I didn't tell mom sooner. Then something happened and it took longer. You can thank Emmy for bringing me here. I have to say it's nice you aren't so grumpy any more." I tell her with a smile knowing this would get under her skin at least a little bit.

"It has been a few years since you last came to say hi and your daughter inspired me to change somewhat."

"I was dealing with some things. So my daughter helped you became a better person. How sweet its almost like its out of a fairy tail. The young goddess softened the heart of the grumpy dragon." I spoke to her in a playful tone finding this truly amusing.

"Don't tempt me to eat you." Alex says grabbing the jug of orange juice from the fridge.

I decide to back off a bit "Alright I'll stop teasing you. But as Abby's mother I have to ask you a few questions just to satisfy my worry for her. First off what do you see in my daughter. If you were to date her what would be the end goal of your relationship? I'm sorry if I'm making you mad Alex I'm just asking as a parent." I look at Alex to see her actually thinking on this at least its a start.

"End goal huh? Well I guess that'll be whatever Abby wants it to be. I hope its marriage though. She's a free bird hardly anything can keep her down. In all my extremely long life I've never met anyone quite like her. And I'd be a damn fool if I just let her pass me by." Alex told us with a serious faith. She truly did love my angel well I wish her luck then.

"Well you have my blessing to go after her Alex. I wish you luck in getting my angels heart." I tell her with a genuine smile meant to put her at ease.

"Your forgetting your rival Alex." Lucy chirped.

Alex growled at that "That chick Isabel? Oh yeah I'll have to deal with her at some point. Good thing she hasn't even made a move on Abby yet so I don't have much to worry about yet. Even if they both have cooking in common."

Emma then leans into the kitchen grinning. "She's been slowing working her way to her heart Alex. Think a little. Isabel almost spends everyday with Abby and they do both love cooking. Anyways I'm going to get going. Any major request I need to pick up from the store?"

Alex looked very distraught over what Emma told her I decide to think of something "I think we'll need a lot of beef. And some moon Lily extract for Alex if you can find it."

"Got it. Now Alex let me suggest something for you. Talk to Isabel and see if you guys want to do what exactly Selene and Lucy here is doing." She then leans in and whispers something in her ear that we couldn't hear and Alex turns a little red. "Now I'll most likely be back in an hour or so. Bye."

I just had to ask "What did she tell you Alex it's not normal for you to get that red?" I was curious about what she may be planning with my angel. I wonder how long it takes Abby to get changed? She's been gone for a bit now.

Then again she does have a broken arm. Wonder if she's alright. "She was wondering who would be dominating who." Alex says.

Then Ssy speaks up "If Abby is anything like her moms she'll be the one dominating in bed for the most part. Heck I did what most thought impossible and dominated Plutia here even in our CPU forms."

Alex then gets a dreamy look on her face. "That'll be nice."

I giggled as I see that "So you'd like to be dominated by my precious angel. I never thought you'd be into that Alex." Then I look to see Abby walking in..With some woman with dark indigo hair with golden streaks in it. Who was this? She even had scarlet eyeshadow.

"Hi mom sorry I took a bit getting my coat on. A bit hard to get it on with my broken arm. Oh right Isabel this is my mom, Mom this is Isabel a good friend of mine." Abby told me and her. So this is the Isabel I've been hearing about. I think Alex has some serious competition. Isabel looks almost as hot as me when I transform.

"Hello Isabel. How long have you've known Abby?"

Looks between me and Abby "So your Abby's mom? Never thought I'd see the day. Anyways to answer your question. About 6 years going on seven I believe now. We've known each other for awhile now."

"We thought she was dead. It's Emma's doing that we are here this morning."

"I see. My moms would have flipped out if they even thought I was hurt. So Abby mentioned you guys are going into town. Need me to come with? I am the current CPU of Planeptune so I can help with some sightseeing." I think about Isabel's offer it is tempting but looking at Alex it wouldn't be right if we didn't drag her along. Hmm wasn't this supposed to be helping Abby with her errands anyway?

Alex then jumps up. "Do you mind if I join. I want to see what Planipatune has to offer?"

"Sure you can come with. I've actually had a few places I wanted to take you to that I think you'll like. You could consider it a date if you'd want to." Abby said to Alex who gave her a smile with her razor sharp teeth. Though Isabel looked very jealous of this.

"Let's get going then." Alex says with a big grin on her face.

Me and Ssy get up to follow as those three begin leaving I wonder what Abby has planned? Mom made me promise to spend some time with her later so I plan on coming back while there's still daylight. As we leave the house Abby turns to address us "Alright you guys are probably wondering about my errands right? Well some of it is shopping and meeting with some guild members. Though I also have to meet with one of my agents. We settled on a coffee shop for our meeting."

"What's the meeting about or is it classified? Also are we taking a vehicle there, walking, or flying?" Alex asks.

Abby hums "Well we'd drive their but Isabe's car is still covered in paint so not sure about that. Walking would be best to keep a low profile but we can fly half way there if we need to. Also to answer your earlier question it is classified but not to the extent I can't tell you guys a bit of it. My agent has recovered some intel on some groups I'm looking to bring down. One has been a thorn in my side for a while." This catches my attention seems my angel hasn't been idle all these years.

"Which one is that? There's been a few that's been a pain." Isabel asks.

"The anti CPU Coalition. Crashed one of their meetings and killed some of their top guys. That's how my arm got broke by one of them with a mace. Transforming is next to useless sense they have some tech that can disrupt share and negative energy. Can stop magic though so that's good. But some I doubt are even human given how many experiments they've done on themselves." Abby had a grim look on her face as she told us that. These baddies don't sound like they are playing around.

"Hasn't Emma and Falcom been helping you take care of some of the problem in their free time?" Isabel asks.

"Yeah they have but I had to go in alone as both were busy at the time and the time window was slim. Though we haven't really hit them where it hurts yet. We need to hit them in one of their bases to put a dent in them. I've had some of my troops make routine patrols and strengthen internal security. To make it as hard as possible for them to get around. At least in Leanbox." Abby began tapping her fingers on BloodFang's hilt again it seems to help her think and remain calm.

"You know that Belial and I can put a major dent into them if you want." Alex says. "Heck I can just lay down on their base and most if it will be destroyed."

"True but I didn't want to bother you at the time. Though they have made it personal when they decided to shoot up a hospital. When we find one of their bases you can help us crush it. If you want. We should hurry to town." Abby told us after looking at her watch.

"Heck just tell Belial if you need any place destroyed because she really doesn't do much these days and will most likely do it. Shotgun!" Alex says jumping into the passenger seat.

Isabel shrugs and jumps into the driver seat. Me and Ssy sit in the back seat with Abby between us. We start heading to town. I wonder how things will go when we get there? As long as I have my precious angel everything will be alright and who ever hurts her will pay dearly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Tell us what you think of the story so far


	13. Chapter 12: Getting found out

[8-13]

 **Chapter 12 - Uni's POV**

I walk down the stairs and see Emma, Abby, and a few other people going out the front door. I go into the kitchen to see Lucy and a couple other people. "What is Emma doing this time? Also what's for breakfast?"

Lucy turns to me as she finished eating something "She's doing some shopping for us since a lot of us are staying here. You even missed some good stuff. Oh and its all the stuff Abby cooked up for us. There a lot of hashbrowns, strawberry and blueberry pancakes, sausages and bacon. She made a lot of everything given how much some of us eat."

I grab a plate and grab me some strawberry pancakes and some bacon. "Good thing she did but all the food will be gone within the next hour if I had to guess. Anything you doing today?"

"Not that I know right now. I just really want to relax and spend time with my family. Oh that's right you weren't here for the family reunion." Lucy tells me and I wonder what family reunion happened.

"Whose was it? And was it them people walking out with her and Emma?" I didn't get a good look at them.

"Oh just Plutia my daughter and S-Sha. They came to see Abby their long lost daughter. And yes they went with Abby. As well as Isabel and Alex as they want to spend time with my granddaughter both competing to make her their girlfriend." Lucy tells me and I sweat drop at the obvious love triangle.

I pale a little bit. They found Plutia. I shake my head. Nope not going to think about it. I start eating my food. "How is Plutia in this dimension?"

Lucy smiles "Oh she is just the best daughter you can ask for she inherited my sexy nature, her other moms sadistic nature. Other than that she's a joy to be around not as lazy as that Plutia. Other wise she's very loving, protective and caring. She's one of the best mothers you can ask for."

"She's definitely different than the one I know then. Have you seen Nepgear anywhere around here? She wasn't in bed when I woke up." I say finishing up my food and putting the plate and fork into the sink.

"I think I saw her hanging out with Selene and a few others. Think they went out back last time I checked. I believe they are playing with the you don't mind me asking how's your pregnancy going? The first time is always rough." Lucy asked me and I'd be lying if I said it was easy so far.

"So far it's not that bad but I can live without the nausea. The main problem is that I can't transform which is a problem due if someone needs help I can't do much. How long are our pregnancies? Are they like a normal human's?"

"Yeah your share energy is being diverted to the baby. Are pregnancies are about the same. It takes shares from both parents to make it. We have the same nine months. Though the baby is a lot more sturdy in are case and it hurts a lot more coming out your entire body will feel like its being torn apart. My first baby was with Belial and the mix of share and negative energy made it suck. If it starts hurting bad have your lover give you a share boost that should help. It gets worse in the later months." Lucy told me and I groan in response.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the info. Is Nepgear and the kids in the back yard or the front?"

"Backyard more open space and a pool. Oh right you may want to be careful now. Abby told us a while ago that some anti CPU crazies are making their rounds now. She took some on by herself and got her arm broke because of it. Well have fun with them." Lucy told me before giving me a sharp slap on my booty. "Wow! It does jiggle."

I blush bright red and rush out of the kitchen. I almost run over minigear in the process. I freeze when I see what she's wearing. It looks exactly like Neptune's hoodie. I know this is from our Neptune because I recognize some of the design stitching that my sister did to it. "Hey minigear. Where did you get that?" Is Emma hiding that she knew Neptune?

"Oh mommy's room there was a chest that was open and I saw this and it looked so nice I had to put it on. Do you think mommy will be mad at me?" Minigear says worriedly.

"I don't know. How about we put it back before Mommy minds out huh?" I say to her. Now wanting to take a peek.

"Oh okay. Though I saw Abby give mommy something. I think Abby said mommy killed her before in the Black Forest. Why did mommy kill Sweets lady? Does she hate her?" Minigear tells me worriedly.

Yeah I saw the object that was handed to her and if I'm right the necklace name is Noire's pride. A necklace that was given to Neptune. What if Emma is Neptune? I shake my head. I'll need more proof. "Not that I know of. They get along just fine. Come on. Let's put that back before mommy does come home."

Minigear grabs my hand "Okay let's go Big Uni!" Minigear cheered as we began walking to Emma's room.

I follow her in and she leads me to the back of Emma's closet. Minigear takes off the hoodie and opens the chest. I then see a bunch of old trinkets/ magical items, two wooden katanas, and a beat up metal one that looks like it's been used for quite a few years. All evidence is pointing to Emma either is Neptune or new of her. "Alright lets get going. We don't want to be caught in here."

"Oh okay. Hey can you teach me some things big Uni? Like how to shot things like you do though Sensei said I should work on my form first." Minigear told me. Were the other CPU's teaching them some stuff already? I wonder as we begin walking down stairs.

"Form is important. Sometimes it's dangerous if you don't have your form right." I inform her.

"Oh okay. But that's all Sensei's been teaching me. I want to learn more than just the proper ways to swing a sword and hold it. She hasn't taken me Dogoo hunting once yet." Minigear says with a pout and I see that she's less patient then my Nepgear and more feisty too.

I pat her head. "Don't worry or fuss over it. She's doing this to drill it into your head about having a good form which will save your life later down the road."

"Okay still. I want to learn more. I know can you teach some tactics or I can teach you some magic I know." Minigear told me. Yeah sure I can teach her a few tactics wait what? Did she say magic!?

"You will learn more in time. I've went through what you're going through. I know it's not fun but you have to bear with it."

"If you say so. Hey do you like poisons like sis does?" Minigear asks me why would my other self like poisons?

"No. When did mini me start messing around with poisons?" I ask her curious.

"When she was four her blood became toxic. She had to be rushed to the hospital to stabilize her. Though she became used to it and when she was five she began taste testing poisons." Minigear told me and that doesn't sit well with me.

"I don't think that's a good thing at all. And do you know how her blood came to be like that?"

"Doctors said it was her body's natural chemistry changing. The sudden change gave her body a shock." Minigear told me. So my other self is poisonous..Then did having her kill this Noire?

"That doesn't sound good at all. Is she doing alright at least? She been looking fine to me."

"From what I can tell it doesn't affect her. But her blood burned me when I touched it." Minigear tells me and I see a burn scar on her index finger.

"That's not good. At least she is alright though. How about we go outside and see how everyone else is doing?"

Minigear smiles "Then lets go already silly!"

I give a small laugh. "Fine, fine, fine. Lets go then."

We head outside and see the rest playing. Nepgear was holding Rom who was taking a nap. Small me was playing with IF and Linda. And Selene holding some girl that looked like Noire and Neptune combined with Belial.

"I see everyone got up before me eh. Doesn't feel right due to I'm usually the one that's up first." I say sitting down besides Selene.

"Yeah same here though I tend to sleep in guess we need it with the babies." Selene tells me then I notice little girl looking at me "Auntie Uni?"

"Hmm? And who is this little one? I remember seeing her last night."

Selene gives me a surprised look. "You don't know her? She's your niece she snuck in with your Noire. Say hello Emerald Dawnstone." The little girl now my niece waved shyly "Hi aunt Uni."

I shake my head. "No. So sis hid you from me eh. Why would she hide you?" I ask musing to myself.

Emerald then tugs on my sleeve "Mommy wanted to keep me a secret so bad men wouldn't hurt me." I got a better look at Emerald and she look very close to what I image Emma at a young age looking like...WAIT! This is solid proof of my theory!

"I guess that's reasonable. But I don't know why she would hide you from me. Do you know who your other mother is?"

"Nep nep of course! Though I don't know why you call her Emma. She looked so lonely." Emerald told me and the other three adults go wide eyed as Emerald revealed her other mom.

I get up and look at Nepgear and Selene and know something's up. "You two know something. What is it?"

Nepgear sweats "Well I didn't know about Emerald but I figured out Emma is our Neptune with dyed hair and contacts."

"And why have you not said anything about it then? Almost everyone in our dimension is wondering where she is."

Nepgear looks down "She's going through a lot she didn't want to come out just yet and I didn't want to push her away. I only found out yesterday when you left cooking for a bit." Nepgear looks ready to cry.

Yesterday then. "We at least have to tell Noire sooner or later. You know that right?"

"I know but we should talk with Neptune first." Nepgear says before we feel a rush of air. "EMERALD!" Big sis in her HDD form swoops down and grabs Emerald out of Selene's arms and cuddles her close.

"Sis!?" I exclaimed not expecting her now of all times.

"Uni!?" She said in much the same way then she remembers Emerald "I can explain!"

I grab onto her suit. "Why did you hide her from me?"

"I was dealing with a lot. Losing Neptune put me in a bad place and Emerald was a big surprise. I didn't want to lose her too." Noire told me on the verge of tears and I can tell she was scared out of her mind.

"But why did you not tell me. I tried to be with you the whole time but you just disappear for a few years."

"That was around the time I found out I was having Emerald and I needed some time to myself to sort things out and get away from the goddess spot light. Took up a last name and went into hiding trying out a somewhat normal life. And before you act someone needed to look after our nation." Noire tells she doesn't know I'm pregnant right now probably best I keep it that way for now since she's stressed.

I sigh. "Alright. But why have you yet not tell me about my niece after that? And that she's Neptune's child. That's what I want to know."

"I was scared okay. I believed if no one knew of her she'd be safer. I've only told Kei about her." Noire was now looking down and away from me and Emerald was beginning to get scared.

I rub at my temples. "At least we know of the little one now. Yeah the IF and Linda of this dimension found her and brought her here due to she looked a lot like Emma."

"She looks like Emma? Well now that you mention it she does resemble Emma." Noire musses to herself and she's starting to put it together.

"EMMA IS NEPTUNE! EVERYONE KNOWS ALREADY! IF SHE HAS A PROBLEM SHE CAN BITE MY ASS!" Belial shouted so everyone could hear her. Even I'm not stupid enough to tell her no if she is like Alex.

I then hear "Damn it Belial." I hear from the direction of the house. I turn and see Emma/Neptune standing halfway out of the house. When she meets Noire's eyes she ran back inside slamming the door.

Noire sets Emerald down and chases after Neptune "GET BACK HERE NEPTUNE YOU LAZY SLUT!" All of us quickly covered the kids ears to protect their innocence and boy Sis is pissed!

We then hear a muffled. "NO!"

Belial smirks "Noire is giving Neptune some serious BDSM treatment right now. I soo want to see how she's taking Neptune maybe I'll even give her some tips for later. Neptune is going to be sore for a while."

We then see Neptune jump out of one of the three story windows and landing with a roll. She then sprints back inside. "Noire is definitely going to kick her ass over what she's done." I say still covering Minigear's ears.

Belial smirks "She so will."

Then Selene step forwards looking pissed "ENOUGH!" Then she unleashed a surge of shadow magic quickly binding Neptune and Noire together and dragging them out "You two are acting like children! It's time both of you grow the fuck up! Your scaring the kids Assholes!"

Neptune is just shaking her head struggling still. "I did not want to deal with this yet."

Selene rolls her eyes "Oh big whoop you want to know who else didn't want to deal with this!? The kids you two should have been worrying about rather than squabbling like two year olds over a candy bar! I have half a mind to throw you in with some low lives and let them have some fun with you. Now you two kiss and makeup while I'm still feeling generous and I'm warning you that won't last long!" Her dark purple eyes began glowing in rage and even I was getting a little scared of her.

Neptune slumps. "I came here for a reason. Yet you still somehow find me."

Noire huffs "We are soul mates for a reason. And you left me as a single mother. Your the one who told me you'd never leave me."

"How could I stay after what I've done. I almost killed both you and Nepgear. I didn't even know you were pregnant."

Noire growls "We didn't blame you. We would have worked something out. And told you the day before you just weren't paying attention like always back then."

"That's another reason I left. To change myself from what I was. Look at what I've accomplished here."

"Well you did a lot. Your raising a family and your doing pretty well for yourself as a responsible adult." I speak up interjecting my own two cents into the conversation.

"I don't know if either of you know but I almost took on both Arfoire and Magic of this dimension. Heck I even trained all the CPU's here up to a certain point."

"Well you beat them half to death before they took your right arm off. The rest of us just mopped up the rest." Selene told them and Sis flipped out "You lost your right arm!"

Neptune then holds her right arm out and starts moving her fingers and flexing. "Yes it got chopped off at the shoulder."

Noire gave Neptune a kiss "You stupid lovable idiot."

"There's another important thing that needs to be said." Emma says. Mainly to herself from what I can tell.

"And that is? What? You finally have a decent pair of breasts?" Sis asks Neptune I do notice her rather healthy bust but I didn't pay it any attention till now.

"No it has to deal with Selene here and Lucy inside."

I think for a minute before blurting it out "Does it have to do that their both pregnant with your child?" Sis's eyes widen before she glared at Neptune.

Neptune flinches. "Yeeeah. Lucy wasn't technically my fault. She jumped me."

"Yeah then that means Selene was your fault now I will have a talk with Lucy about what happened." Sis said still glaring at Neptune.

Neptune then looks sad. "I wasn't expecting you all to find me. Much less find out who I was. I was trying to start anew."

"Yeah but you tore our hearts when you left. You are special to us Nep Nep. No one can replace you and leaving hurt us more than any wound. Even Blanc was saddened by your absence." I told her hoping she'd believe us.

She sighs. "I've done a lot of wrong in my past with you guys. How?"

"We love you Neptune. Only one like you. Your too hard on yourself idiot." Noire tells her and she would have crossed her arms if she could.

"I deserve it."

"But big sis! We miss you!" Nepgear shouted as she tackle hugs Neptune well as much as Selene's shadow's will allow her to.

Neptune smiles a little bit. "I know you would Nep jr." A few tears forming.

Nepgear snuggles closer "Please don't run from us again."

"I'll try not to again. Depending if I fuck up majorly again."

"If that happens we'll work it out. If anything at least give us a goodbye letter." I tell her trying to be reasonable.

"Alright. I will."

Selene then walks up to Neptune and kisses her while grabbing her butt to pull her close for a minute before breaking and doing to the same to Noire. "Welcome to the Neptune's harem Noire." Selene told her with a playful wink causing Neptune and Sis to blush.

Neptune looked a little shocked. "Who said I would agree with this?"

"Lucy said you would. That we can all share you." Selene tells and I remind myself to give Lucy a hug later.

"I'd need to talk to her later then. This definitely changes things."

"She's inside last I saw her. She should still be inside. Want me to come inside with you?" I ask Neptune given Lucy may want to hear everything else that happened.

Neptune then concentrates and her two swords cuts through the shadows holding her and Noire. They both drop to the ground with Neptune landing on her feet and Noire stumbling. "I guess I'm back to a CPU of two dimensions now."

"Yeah I wonder how that will work. Though Nepgear has been doing your job back home so she could take over on that front." I say putting my two cents out there while Noire stares at the swords.

"I'm not even a known CPU here even though I am. I guess I need to inform my citizens in hyperdimension I am sorry for what I've done."

"Histy is going to be pissed though so brace yourself Sis. We can go now. Noire why are you staring at her swords?" Nepgear asks getting Neptunes attention to Noire's gaze.

Neptune smirks slightly before twirling the swords. "Because she knows where these came from."

"And where did they come from for the less informed?" I ask curious as to where they came from.

"These are the last two weapons that weren't destroyed. Of the original goddesses." She says planting them into the ground and leaning on them.

"The original goddesses! Those are their weapons!" I say incomplete surprise.

Neptune gives a small nod. "Yes they are. I took them out of Planipatune's vaults before I fled."

Nepgear suddenly pales "Histy and adult Nep were beyond angry when they found them along with other items missing. Adult Nep had to cuddle with Vert for a week to calm down."

"Well if you want to get technical they are mine due to I retrieved them myself. I am the one to put them into the vault due to I wasn't using them at the time and I wasn't going to leave them lying around. It just took me awhile to remember those specific memories."

"Well they mostly thought some thief broke in and stole them. I'm sure Histy will only nag you a bit." I say trying to clear things up.

"It would've took someone powerful to get in that vault. Guess it didn't help I knew where the cameras were so I could avoid them and also how I erased the footage of the entrance. Also very few people know the passcode for the vault. I don't even know if Nep Jr knows of it unless she was told while I was gone."

"I was informed by Histy when I took up the role of acting CPU. And adult Nep added a few new security measures very very lewd security measures at that." Nepgear shivers as I guess she's recalling something horrible.

The swords dematerialize. She then removes her contacts and smirks. "That won't be a bother. I have a back entrance of sorts that not even Histy herself knows of and I made sure it's a lot harder to get in there than the main entrance."

"That's good. So the secret is out Emma?" Croire says from the doorway looking at us with a smile and someone hanging off of her playfully?

Neptune looks up at the sky. "Yes I was. I don't know how Uni here found out but Nepgear found out just by hanging around me."

I then decide to answer that for her "Emerald basically blurted it out when I asked her about her other mom after finding out about her being my niece. And as for Nepgear some of us just know you really well." Neptune look at Emerald in disbelief that her child ratted her out.

"I guess I couldn't go with that I was the Neptune from here or I just look like her due to you know what happened to the Neptune here."

The girl hanging off of Croire then spoke up "I still remember her funeral. Oh silly me I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the Histoire of this dimension and Plutia's oracle at least when she was more active. Its a pleasure to meet you all." Gemstone Histoire says while giving us a small bow.

"Yeah I ran into you a few times but there was a reason I didn't stick around."

"Oh right I'd recognize you in a heartbeat. And drag you off somewhere." Histoire says and it confuses me a bit.

"Why would you drag me off?"

Histoire pokes her fingers together and blushes "Well how should I say this. Me and this Neptune and Plutia used to fool around a lot in the friends with benefits way."

"Man this Neptune loved to have fun in that way." Neptune says.

"She was. That and Lucy too. I still remember that night we all shared a bed together and went at it. It was so fun! I should tell you all about it in detail later." Histoire tells us and I shake my head "NO! Don't you realize the kids can hear every word your saying if we uncovered their ears!?"

"Yeah there are a lot of kids around here right now. So refrain from saying that stuff around them." Selene told Histoire while glaring at her.

Histoire scratches her cheek "Sorry…"

Neptune then summons up her decked out Heckler & Koch HK416 and leans it on her shoulder. "So how is the rest of this day going to go?" She asks.

Histoire sweats and Croire answer for her I'm guessing "We ran into Abby on our way back here. She wanted us to relay a message to ya Nep." Croire's face changed from jovial to completely serious.

"And what is that?" Neptune's says with a tone that sent a shiver down my spine.

Croire shakes her head "Nothing to do with that she told them that they were found and are in a secure location that she promptly made classified while not telling them pretty much anything. The massage she wanted us to give you was that her agents found one of the radicals bases and has one of them captive. Though she was told this news as after hearing they shot up a hospital. It hit Abby hard. I don't know the details but Abby has me a bit worried. She had a tone shift from when I saw her this morning."

"I thought she was going to say something about Ram again." Neptune mutters before speaking up. "That is not good news. We do need to take care of this problem soon. If it was just one enemy it would be easy but no. It is many people that are together to do this and we need to stop it."

Croire nods "Yeah we do. Abby was going to get her agents ready to storm the place with a couple heavy assault troops and tanks. Lets hope it'll be enough to bring that place down. Though Alex agreed to cause some damage for a kiss."

"With how big Alex is. She could just sit on the damn place and it'll be good." Neptune says.

"Yeah but Plutia said they need to be taught a lesson and the look on Abby's face screamed she wanted to kill some of them personally. Though she did make a rational decision that the can't recover intel it the place is completely destroyed. Last thing I saw was Isabel, Alex and ,Abby's parents hugging her. Did a bit of digging and that attack on the hospital was a personal attack on Abby. A lot of the kids that died there. Abby was close to such a blow would hurt a lot." Croire tells Neptune and Neptune looks down and I'm guessing she's thinking about if that were to happen to any of us.

I decide to speak up at that. "That must have torn hole in Abby's heart I went with her on a few trips to that hospital. She thought of those kids as family to loss them would hurt like losing family.

Neptune then cocks her gun. She then gives off a dangerous smile. "So anyone want to mess up a few people?"

Me and Selene have to refuse as would Lucy if she was here. But Nepgear, IF, Linda and Noire nod showing they are in agreement Belial however. "I'm staying here to guard the house someone has to protect the pregnant ladies and kids after all."

"That's good and who would want to mess with you anyways? So Croire. Do you know where this place is?" Neptune asks.

Croire nods and pulls out a map. "Inside a cavern near a town called New Cape Horn. Not exactly big place but its near a landmark."

"I'm going to have some fun in killing some of them." Neptune says smiling.

"Yeah just don't go overboard Neptune. I still remember last time." Croire says to all of us and sis just rolls her eyes.

"Ah I only destroyed a few buildings and a lot of the land around it. They totally deserved it."

"Well anyways we should get going before those radicals get restless. We need to strike quickly." Sis says getting impatient.

"Let's get going then. I'm guessing we are flying then eh?"

Linda then raises her hand "I can fly though IF can't one us will need to carry her."

Neptune transforms. "Ah. It's been awhile. I'm used to traveling on the ground now."

Sis who was still transformed shrugs "I'm fine with that ever is more convenient." She then looks Neptune up and down "Been too long since I've seen that beautiful body in that form Purple heart."

Purple heart smiles a little manically. "It's been awhile since I've transformed into this form. Been sticking around in my human form these last few years. Only transformed once in these last eight years."

"Um sis are you okay you seem a bit um off." Nepgear asks Purple heart noticing how she looks a bit crazed. And not in the way Iris heart is she's just sadistic.

"How do I seem off than how I was?" Purple heart asks curious.

"You seem a bit crazed. Like Iris heart a small bit but in a different. You normally have a kind smile but now you have an almost maniacal smile now. I hope I'm not making you feel bad sis." Nepgear tried to explain not wanting to sound condescending.

"It is… Fine Nepgear. Guess it's a change due to what happened."

Nepgear transforms into Purple sister and hugs Purple heart "I still love you Big sister. Besides you were always the fun kind of crazy."

Purple heart looks at everyone. "Shall we get going then?"

Everyone else nods nods as I go to sit next to Selene and the rest that aren't going. I'd go but I have a second person to worry about that sis still doesn't know of.

Purple heart gives me a knowing look. "Let's get going shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still haven't got one}

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	14. Chapter 13: Taking care of problems

[8-13]

 **Chapter 13 - Nepgear's POV**

It was nearing the afternoon when we made it to the meeting spot Croire gave us. Sis was acting a bit weird but I paid that little mind as we came close to a bunker built into a hill. I didn't see much in this area aside from what I could see aside from Abby's agent that was there to greet us.

She was dressed in a dark green olive bodysuit with what looked like a blake desert eagle of some sort. She looked at us and she quickly put her hand on her gun. "You all with Lady Jade heart?"

"Yes we are." Replies sis landing in front of the agent.

The agents eyes widen but remained professional. "Lady Purple Heart you've returned."

"I guess you can say that but everything will be explained in due time. Can we meet up with Jade Heart?"

The agent nods before motioning for us to follow her inside. "She's just this way to the planning room. She's going over the plan of attack right now. I'll escort you to them. You are lady Nepgear correct." The agent says while looking at me not missing a bit as she keeps moving.

"Yes I am. Do you know when the attack will be?"

The agent nods. "It should be in a few hours. We are still preparing everything for the attack and waiting for agents to get into position and ready. After that we wait for Jade hearts signal. But I must ask of you being Jade heart's friend to stay close to her. She's been more withdrawn after she heard about what happened to the Tyrant's spear hospital." I can see the worry in the agent's eyes for Abby sis doesn't seem care at all but I feel for Abby something that terrible happening would hurt a lot.

"I can stand by her. It's fine." I say before my sis then speaks up.

"I will once the battle is done. I plan on joining if possible."

The agent nods "I will be sure to bring it up with the oracles then as they aren't too busy with this matter. Now we are almost to the planning room. And I apologize for any my lady's mood in advance."

"It is fine. I can deal with it." Sis says.

Soon we enter the planning room and Abby looks up at us after telling something to Isabel and Alex. "Lieutenant agent Honey Moon I see you brought them here. That's least one thing going right in this cluster fuck of a day. Half of our agents are ready for this attack. It'll be another hour before the rest are in position. If you all are ready we'll go over the plan and I know none of you are deaf so pray that I better not need to repeat myself more than once."

This chills my spine a bit. I heard Abby can be cold to others but I didn't think this could. She make Noire seem warm.

"Ah so I can't just storm the place then and take care of most of em." Sis says still in her HDD form with her sinister smile.

I was scared by this but Abby just looks up at her. "In that case you can take the north side where resistance will be highest and draw most of their attention while the rest of us sneak in through the south and east while you draw their attention if you truly want to slaughter them. Just know they will do everything to stall you from reaching the big bosses. That will be are job. Just don't go dying on us Purple heart your kids still need you after all."

Then Abby looks at me. "Nepgear you are with me and Alex. We'll be taking the south passage. It's not the most glamorous way in but it lets us get in undetected. The rest of you can go at the east side or North to aid Purple heart after her initial distraction if you so choose. We are to collect data and eliminate any hostels we come across. Everyone got that?"

Then Isabel rushes to sis. "Your Purple heart!? Your my idol!"

"I've always have known. Now you will know the truth in time. I'll tell you it after this or they can after I leave the room" She then looks at Abby. "Mind if I used one of your uniforms? I don't want them to know it's me going through the place."

Abby shrugs "Sure. Just be warned I hear they are rather tight in the crotch area. Most forgo underwear to wear them."

"That's fine. Heck I have to go commando under it due to how I'm only wearing this skinsuit. I'll go do that and go to position." Sis says walking out of the room.

"Just remember remember the signal is a green flare. Come on you two we have to get going as well. Good luck on your part Mom and Mommy S." Abby said before bowing to what I think is Plutia and S-Sha. Oh goddess Plutia is her mother!

Alex just taps my shoulder. "Come on gears the lady said we need to go so stop staring at her ass!"

I blush bright red. "I-I was doing no such thing. Lead the way." I say.

Alex chuckles as she walks in front of me. "Gladly but I don't blame you it's a very sexy ass if I were to judge it. She may not have a big chest but she does of booty." Alex laughs more as my face gets redder as we both begin walking after Abby.

"I already have Uni. So one of us carryin you or what? I ask.

Abby wraps an arm around Alex. "I'm carrying Alex. Her dragon form would draw too much attention. And before you complain Alex I'll let you shower with me after this mission is done if you want." That from what I can tell really got Alex's attention.

Alex then basically jumps into her arms. I chuckle at that. "Let's get going shall we. Well before Alex here gets too excited."

Abby nods as she was already transformed into Jade heart and flew quickly into the air. "Follow me and try to keep up Gears."

I transform and fly up with her. "I've been flying longer than you have. After you then." I say doing a small bow in the air.

Abby nods and takes of as if she has no wind resistance. Actually as I fly near her I feel the wind at our back but a moment ago the wind was against us.

"Using the wind eh?" I say flying besides her.

Abby nods to me as she keeps flying to our destination. "I am. Wind magic comes naturally to me. Most people here are born with a natural affinity to a type of magic. I was born with a natural affinity to wind magic as Vert told me among other things. Helps with sailing a flying. You've seen Selene uses shadow magic. But Becky uses ice magic and Isabel uses lightning. Just to give you some info. You use magic?" Abby asks me and it strikes me magic is very common here.

"A little. I can do some healing magic. I usually mess with electronics and gadgets."

"Well is good to have no less. Me and the other CPUs made a combination skill that's pretty powerful. We called it grand chaos. I was hoping you could help with it given it takes four or so CPU's to use it. And with Selene out of commission if we had to use it we couldn't. No offense Alex but I don't think your negative energy would mix well with the attack." Abby told both of us as we neared what I think is are destinate.

It looked like a large sewage pipe. You got to be kidding me are we going in that! EWW!

"Please don't tell me we are going in that."

And much to my complete and utter horror. "Yes we are. It's the only way in that has no detection or surveillance equipment. Its a blind spot we are going to exploit to sneak in." Abby tells me making it sound rational.

In all my adventures I'd never had to do anything like this before.

"I'm so going to take a long ass shower after this." I say as we landed.

Abby sets Alex down and heads into the pipe crawling into it and Alex pushes me forward making me go second so I couldn't back out. We crawled through this horrible waste infested tunnel and EWW! Bugs! I think one crawled into my suit! EWW! They're crawling on me! Alex laughs at me as we go through the sewage tunnel. "What's wrong princess? Not used sneaking in. Abby has sensitive senses and she's handling this better than you. Not that I mind the view from back here."

"Say anymore or push me in this thing and I'll be taking a piss on you after this." I say trying my best to avoid it by using the walls.

Abby growls at both of us. "Enough both you. Keep it civil or shut up. I believe you both are capable of such. Now keep moving. I'm in no mood for childish games." Abby told as giving us a scary look and I notice her eyes are slitted now giving her a feral look before continuing moving forwards again.

I feel a bit bad for acting a bit childish. But what was with her eyes? They don't normally look like that.

I'll ask her later about it then. After awhile we finally got out of the hell hole of the tunnel. "Are there any more tunnels we have to crawl through?"

Abby shakes her head. "No there isn't unless you want to go through some air ducts for a short cut. The signal should be going up now so we need to hurry up with are task. Have you killed in cold blood before Nepgear?"

"No. Just in self defense." I say following her when she began to move.

"Well your going to have to today. I will tell you this what we are doing is not in self defense. Do not fool yourself into believing this is for the greater good. We are doing what must be done. What we are doing is no different than cold blooded murder. We are assassins killing those against us. My blade is made out of hell stone it absorbs the blood of its victims to give it and me more power among other things. So my question to you Nepgear are willing to must be done. To harden your heart against emotion and carry out this task?" Abby asks me giving me a battle hardened gaze. I feel she's looking into my very soul right now.

"Yes. I've volunteered to help. I've prepared myself for what I have to do."

As a finished a voice cracked over the radio. "Ma'am. I think something got here before us or something went very wrong with them."

Abby presses on her commlink. "Report agent what do you mean?"

"Most of these hallways are almost fully covered in blood and carcasses. We've only found very few that's alive so far."

"Alright have them cuff and taken to the containment zone. We need a few of them alive. We'll keep going on our end. We still need some of them alive." Abby told them over the radio.

"Yes ma'am. Also the thing is. This is all fresh so it might still be wondering around." The voice giving us a warning.

"Got it. We'll keep sharp and stay on guard agent I don't want any of our guys dying if we can avoid it. Stay safe out there agent Jade Heart out." Abby told the agent before taking her fingers off the commlink.

As we were getting to the top of the stairs. We hear gunfire and screaming. After a few seconds though it goes silent. We go up and Abby tries to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Looks like it's jammed and what the hell was that?" I ask feeling a little nervous.

"Whatever it is. It's not friendly an tearing them up be ready for a fight Alex, Nepgear." Abby told us as she takes out her sword I think she called it Bloodfang. I see her reading Bloodfang and the wind shifts before Abby slashes the door severing it in two and a body falls through. Pushing the door pieces and itself down towards us the torso hitting me in the faces along with its guts.

I push it away instantly. Damn it. I think wiping the blood away with my hand. We then step in the hall seeing it mostly covered in blood and most of the people torn up. Some barely breathing. I look to the end of the hallway to see the metal door that was pride open. "What could've done this this quickly?"

Alex growls "I can think of a few things. But if I had to guess with how your sister looked it be her. We need to hurry before she kills all the bosses here."

This shocks me. "How could it be her? I've never seen her do this before and how could she go through this place this fast?" I ask not wanting to believe it.

Abby glances at me. "She's like me infected by negative energy. Main reason I'm not like her is that from what mom told me I got some Abyssal draconis genes from her side that helps me keep my sanity and regulate the energy. Your sister has none of that so it made her more cruel and bloodthirsty in a way. It messes with her head. Look at my eyes you see that they are slitted? That isn't normally a good sign but for me that just means I'm close to going into a feral state but for one like your sister it would mean she's close to losing her sanity. I saw it before."

That's not good. "She's still infected with negative energy all this time?" I asked shocked. We then hear laughter coming from the destroyed metal door. Along with more gunfire and screams.

"Yes but there is a way to help her. But first we need to get to the source of that noise. Come on you two!" Abby tells us while running towards the gunfire and screaming.

Alex just smirk in response as she states. "I love that woman!"

We go to the door and Alex finishes ripping it open for us to pass. This hallway is the same as the one we were just in. I look around and then see a metal door sailing in our direction. "Hit the deck!"

Abby just stood there and held out her palm and a strong gale blasted against it slowing it's momentum to the point was pushed back a bit and skidded to a halt a few meters from us. "Now what launched that at us. Nepgear you know you laying in a puddle of urine right?"

I then get up and shake myself off. "Better than getting hit with that damn door. Also. Fuck this."

"Try falling into a mass grave. Don't worry Nepgear I have a resort suite ready for you and Uni after this at Tyrant's spear. You two are on your honeymoon right?" Abby asks me and I blush a bit at that. Before Alex yells. "HEY EMMA YOU OVER THERE!?"

"Maayyyyybbbe. Why do you want to know?" Her voice cracks over the radio. A sharp scream erupted down the hall before it was cut off quickly.

Abby puts her fingers on her commlink again to speak to her. "Well someone threw a metal door at us. And we heard some screaming down the hall. Do try not to kill all of them. We need at least one of the bosses alive to interrogate. And Someone has been on a killing spree as of late. Any ideas about that?"

"Ah sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was behind me. I'll make sure to keep one alive. And on the killing spree….You could say I've only been doing as I've asked and wanted." She says before the sound of metal being torn came through the hallway. As if someone was ripping open a metal door.

"Alright Emma we're going to hurry and catch up to you. If that is alright. You haven't been leaving much for us as it is. Not that we aren't grateful just been a bit dull as it is. By the way your sister is with us." Abby tells Sis and honestly I'm a bit worried for sis now. Abby starts jogging ahead of us to get to sis. Though I try to keep an eye out for anything of value.

Sis gives out a small laugh. "I've already been through a bit of this place. And I plan to keep going. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to what I was doing. Purple Heart signing out."

Abby takes her fingers off her commlink and punches a wall denting. "Dam it. Okay slight change of plans we need to find anything of potential value as we go. Not much left for us to do with your sister going on a killing spree Gears."

"I've never seen her act like this. The only person I can say I think they'd act like that would be Iris Heart. I'm actually getting worried."

Abby then gives me a hug that I needed right now. "Yeah I used to be like that almost when I was younger. Iris heart is my mother. Gears look at me. I will try to find a way to help her at least somewhat. I know one way that helps me. But she needs to do so willingly." Abby tells me before breaking the hug. And now I'm more curious about what she means by she was like this.

"Thank you. What does she need to do?" I ask her while we follow Neptune's handiwork.

"She'll need to come with us to a special seaside cavern near the Bleeding Wolf port. It won't cure her completely but it will take brunt of it off for awhile. It helps purify the body in a way. Vert had me go through this a year or so after she took me in as her candidate." Abby tells me as her eyes scan the area in front of her.

"Alright. I hope she does so because this is worrying." I say as we were reaching the end of another hallway.

"Yeah knowing her she will fight us tooth and nail to not do anything about it. She may use that she isn't like this in her normal form as a point but I've seen her on the edge before and it wasn't pretty took an influx of share energy to get her sane again." Abby told me and that doesn't sound good. It sounds like sis and paperwork all over again.

"What made her like that? It sounds like she was composed till that moment."

"It started with Ram that is messing with her. It caused her to go a bit crazy. I sent a letter to your Blanc which I believe may help. But yeah that's the root of the issue. Motherhood has affected her a lot." Abby tells me calmly. I heard some commotion that day but thought nothing of it for the most part.

"I've heard stuff but what happened? I remember sis coming home with you guys and she wouldn't say a word about why she was in a bad mood?" I know I shouldn't be asking that here but I'm so damn curious.

Abby sighs before answering my question. "Ram wants to stay with Becky and Emma having raised her for most of her life was devastated. I believe Ram has some mommy issues do to our Blanc not being in her life. So I'm bringing in your Blanc to help fix things in a way. I don't know if it will work exactly but it's worth a shot at least." Abby told me with a solemn look on her face.

"I hope it works. I've seen personally how attached she is to them. I think they are a pillar in her life."

"Yeah I can see why. Personally I want to avoid as much bloodshed as possible especially between friends. Which reminds me I haven't seen 5pb and Falcom in awhile." Abby says to me as she looks up a bit in thought.

We then get to the place were I think is the middle of the facility. The heavy metal doors pride open. "Isn't this where the main boss is?" I ask.

Abby readies BloodFang. "Yup and we need to stop Emma before she kills her. Alex you are cleared to transform if Emma is to crazed to be reasoned with." Abby tells us right before we rush into the main boss room.

When we go in we see Neptune holding the boss up by her throat. But what scared me was what Neptune looked like. Her former green uniform was now stained red. Even the military cap. She then looks at us and I see how her eyes were glowing purple. "Didn't I tell you I'd leave one alive for ya."

Abby looks at me then at Neptune before taking out a pair of cuffs from her inventory. "You did. Now we just need to escort her to the containment zone. She's the most important one." Abby slowly approached Neptune and the main boss slowly and cautiously as if sis would snap at her at any moment. And I don't blame her with what I've seen.

Neptune then looks back at the boss for a second before tossing her towards us. "I was tempted to end her. Is this all that we need to do here?"

Abby catches the boss with a small cushion of air before cuffing her. "Yes all that we need to do anyways. My agents will take going over this place with a fine toothed comb. So we can leave now. I'm glad you didn't end her. We still need to interrogate her to know were the rest are."

"Then I can have more fun dealing with them then. Now if you excuse me I'm going to clean myself up."

Abby watched Neptune as she left and I'm sure she was going to call out that she better clean that uniform. "Come on scoundrel lets get you to the containment zone. Nepgear, Alex after we get back to base or privacy at least I have something to show you both."

"Alright. Did we come out with any casualties?" I ask. I doubt it due to sis but there could've been some that she didn't get.

Abby shakes her. "No not enough of them to give even a lone agent trouble let alone 40 of them with some strong backup."

"Guess Neptune took care of most of them then. Let's get going then. So we personally transporting her?"

"Yes given these main bosses at least when they are expecting you can put up one heck of a fight. Especially when they have the share dampeners up. Expected much more resistance. Must have been a side base. Well lets get going." Abby said to us as she began walking.

"Alright so who is carrying who this time?"

Abby gives me a look. "Your carrying the boss. I'm still carrying Alex. She'd bite you otherwise."

"Fine, fine, fine. Hand her over then and let's get going."

Abby tosses over the boss who yelps in surprise before I catch her. Then Abby picks up Alex and begins walking away her right hand was grabbing Alex's ass much to Alex's excitement.

I put the boss over my shoulder. "Can you stop with acting like a horndog around her during business hours?" I say jokingly.

Alex pouts and rolls her eyes. "Hey I've been waiting over 700k years for Abby. I've you waited that long for your soul mate you'd be horny as heck."

"Just wait till we are not working or doing something alright. Definitely not by all the children." I say as Abby sets off and I follow her.

Abby kept flying to the east to a very dense patch of forest before flying lower. "This way to the containment zone Nepgear." Abby tells me as she lands in the forest.

I land besides her. "Alright. Are we just leaving her there?"

Abby nods. "Pretty much. My agents will take it from there. But we still need to meet up with my oracle first." Abby told me as she keeps walking with Alex in her arms who had snuggle close to Abby to take a nap.

"Okay. Where do you think we can find sis after this? She never specified where she was going."

"All the uniforms have special trackers on them most registered ones have very personalized tracker that I can pull up information off of like where they've been. I'd do it myself but Alex is sleeping now and I hate to wake her she's really cute when she's sleeping. My Oracle will need to do it." Abby tells me before she places a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Are they waterproof?" I ask her remembering how sis was soaked in blood. I shiver remembering it.

Abby scruffs at that. "What noob do you take me for? I spent a lot to make sure those uniforms my agents wear are some of the best suits around. They are made out of synthetic silverite and kevlar weave. Tough as heck even against magic. The trackers themselves wouldn't even break to acid or blunt force a little blood wouldn't hurt them. We'll know where she is Gears." Abby told me as we neared a camp of sorts.

"That's good to know. Hopefully she doesn't get herself in trouble." I say before we enter the camp.

Soon someone runs up to us dressed in a similar suit to the agents but it looked a lot tougher than most I saw. It looks to be a suit of armor plates and chainmail or mesh. It looked a lot more advanced than most agents suits I've seen. And her's is red in color and hair was bright pink same with her eyes but they looked a rather clear "Abby your back and your unharmed! This is wonderful! Oh sorry miss Nepgear I am Abby's Oracle Rose Quartz." Abby's 'Oracle' told us while giving us a bow.

"Hello. We mainly aren't harmed because of my sister and we are here to drop this one off." I say tossing the boss up a little.

The boss squeaks in surprise "Hey don't do that! You're no better than those two demons neither that one or the red eyed demon!"

Abby just bashed the boss in the back with the pommel of her sword with one hand still comfortably holding the sleeping Alex "Oi shut up you sea slug. Now Rose I need you to track down someone. Emma borrowed one of our mid tier suits. I need your help to find her. We don't know where she went off too."

"Alright just let me pull it up then." She says pulling out a tablet and tapping at it. She then frowns. "It says here that she's within the mountains in Lastation." She says showing us.

Abby sighs "Her bloodlust is out of control. I scouted there a few times. She's likely killing another base of them. That area is very bad for her to be doing that." Abby says with a very annoyed look on her face. Is sis just running off killing people now?

"Another base?" Rose asks.

"Yeah there is one there its near several mining towns and those towns are near enough that some radicals go to them undercover. In Emma's current state I don't think she can see the difference between radical and civilian." Abby told us with a grimace and I'm thinking the same thing now.

"Yeah she slaughtered most of this boss's underlings in the last base we just were in." I say.

"We should head over just to be safe Gears. Rose you can handle everything on this end?" Abby asks Rose and I agree that at this point we should play it safe for now. I'm going to have a long talk with Sis later.

"Shall we get going then? You have to lead me due to I don't know where that is from here." I ask.

Abby nods and flies off to the west and infront of us I can see storm clouds or at least I hope there storm clouds. Aww this going to suck I didn't bring any rain gear!

As we approach the mountains Abby land and transforms back into her normal form. She was wearing one of those armored suits I saw Rose but looked a bit more flexible in the joints and with the addition of a neck guard and it was jade green. The arms gauntlets were covered in overlapping plates over the softer material underneath. The same was true for the rest of the suit giving it both a modern and medieval look. On where the rank would be was a darker green heart with the words Jade on it...And her boots were completely armored as well.

"We'll need to take the ground for now. The dampeners would knock us out of the sky if we got closer." Abby told me as she leaned down to give Alex a kiss to wake her up for a moment before pulling back. "Come on and wake up Alex we still have a bit of work to do before our shower."

Alex yawns. "Alright. I'm looking forward to that. Now. What are we doing here?" She asks looking around.

Abby sighs. "Neptune is going on a bloody massacre and went to hit another base. Its near some towns so we are going to make sure nothing happens to the towns. Safe rather than sorry you know. So how was your nap? Enjoy snuggling against my chest?" Abby asked Alex with a small smile.

"Your right and I loved sleeping on those pillows. Now lead the way My lady." Alex says jokily in the end.

Abby takes Alex's hand and kisses it in a romantic way causing Alex to blush. "I was about to say the same thing to you Alex. Now lets get going. Isabel is going to be jealous your getting more action than her right now." Abby told Alex before she began walking away and Alex could only just stare at her hand making me chuckle a bit.

"Well she's going to live with it. I need to win at least some points if we are both going after you. Now I'd love to stay and chat all day but we need to see if Purple Heart has caused any serious damage."

Abby nods as she walks. "Yeah we do. Honestly your both amazing in your own ways. Well the first town is this way girls."

"Got it." Alex replies. We approach the town and see a little comotion. Everyone was talking about how they saw a woman walking through town. Her clothes dripping blood red.

Abby approaches one of the people talking about the woman. "Hey you guys know where that woman went? We need to find her."

"I saw her go down that alley." One said pointing and the others agree.

"Thanks alright we'll be going that way then. Thanks for your help." Abby begins walking away quickly down the alley.

We walk down the alley till we reached the end up it to see a dumpster flipped on its side. We approach it and on the other side a hole with it's hatch looking like it got splintered. I look down and see a ladder going down. "How did you know one of their bases was around here?"

Abby looks at me. "I do a lot of scouting and hunting. Came here once to hunt Cave Spiders. I know how us a bow. I generally know the area where all the basses are just not the exact locations. You feel a pressure on you two yet?" Wait if she knew the rough area why hasn't she already cleared them out?

"Yeah. Feels like I've been hit by Blanc." I say.

"That's how you know you hit the dampener field. No CPU forms for us from here on out. It will only get worse the closer we get. It's not hitting me as bad as you but still hurts like hell. If you find the machine turn it off and bring it with. Its valuable tech my scientists are studying." Abby tells us and I'm curious as to why she'd be getting this stuff.

"Got it." I say hopping down the entrance. I land and immediately see a body that looks like it exploded. I look down the tunnel and shine my light down it. "How far do you think she is?" I ask.

Abby stops and closes her eyes "I can't tell from here but there are no alarms hardly anything. You know what that tells me she got far into the base maybe most of them are dead by now. We'll need to get closer to know more."

"Got it." I say before moving forward. After about five minutes we finally reach an entrance but it looks completely destroyed now.

"Well bloody hell that is one way to make an entrance. I'd do worse with my claws though way worse." Alex said with a smirk as she kicked one of the doors off its mounting and sending it flying into the base with a loud metallic clang.

We go into the base and just see dead bodies littering the place. "It's too quiet." I say softly.

"I hear some whimpering further down the hall. We should check it out. The scent of blood is thick. It's almost oppressive the intensitive of it. It's smells fresh still recent then." Abby crouches down to touch and pulls back to look at her fingers. "And still wet too." I sweat drop at her actions was she that used to this?

We then go forward cautiously. After a few hallways I start to hear running water. Or what I hope it is anyways. "Proceed forward?"

Abby nods her hand on the hilt of BloodFang. "Yes whatever it is they might not be expecting a fight. Be on guard and stay as quiet as you can stealth is on our side. Just be ready for anything. You want to go in first Gears?" Abby asked me wondering if I wanted to go first.

"Sure." I say approaching the door. "Throw it open or open it softly?"

"Softly less noise the better." Abby tells me and it makes some sense.

I grab the door handle and open it softly. Something then plants itself by my head and I jump back out to see it was a sword that was hilted into the concrete wall. I then feel something wet going down my ear and a stinging pain.

"GEARS!" Abby shouted as she she pulls me aside and places her hand to my ear. I then feel a tingly sensation as Abby I'm guessing used some kind of healing magic. "Damn this will scar if part of it isn't detached." Abby tells me and a sense of dread overcomes me.

"What the hell threw that?" I ask as she healled my ear.

Abby sighs as I'm guessing she recognized the sword. "Well that's your sister's sword so I'd say her."

When she got done I got up and went into the room to see sis in her HDD form showering. She glances at us from the corner of her eye and smiles a little. "Let me guess tracker in the suit."

"Yeah I have that in all of them. Most or personalized. Nothing personal." Abby tells sis her stance relaxed but not completely on edge.

"That explains how you found me. Why follow me?" She asks washing out her hair.

"We were worried about the town given how close this base is to the town. We came to make sure civilians weren't caught in the crossfire and you sorta just took off." Abby told sis as if they were talking about the damn weather!

"Do you truly believe me to be that crazy or insane? I do have my sense and logic. And I wasn't lying about what I was going to do. I just didn't say the full truth."

"We meant no offense by it. We were just trying to be safe rather than sorry. If you don't mind me asking where is the suit?" Abby asks her curiously and I'm a bit worried but thankful that sis still has her marbles.

She points by the door on the floor. I look over and see the suit had many tears in it and the gloves near destroyed. "That was a good one. Mind if you make me a more durable one in black or purple? I can say moving in those boots are a lot easier than the ones that spawn originally in this form."

Abby sighs stuffing it into her inventory. "I'll see what I can do. Purple we can do for the most part. I'll have to have some parts like the gloves toughened up a lot. But I can get you a suit like the one I'm currently wearing should be durable enough. Consider it an early Christmas or birthday gift. Want me to have it modified to work to fit both your forms?"

"That's fine but I'd like something more cloth like. And please upgrade the gloves. They tore pretty easily. Also just this form is fine."

"Got it. Have a few weaves in mind for that. Those gloves weren't meant for that abuse. Thicker weave and tougher material should help. And that works If the suit you got fight you just fine we'll use that as a base for the new one design wise. Other than that how are you doing? Had fun?" Abby ask her and I'm mentally screaming!

"Why are you two being calm towards each other?" I ask seriously.

Abby shrugs. "There's a lot you don't about me yet. Lets just say coming back from the dead affects what scares you and what doesn't. That and we are both used to this sorta stuff already. You get used to is after the second time. Hey Nep remember that time we literally have to swim in a river of blood and in the cursed swamp?" Abby tells Sis and I have more questions than answers. It still unnerves me how calm they both are and then Sis actually laughs at that.

"We have been through a few things haven't we. Now as you should have noticed. There are a few captured civilians here." Sis says to Abby. Her skinsuit appearing on her as she walked towards us away from the shower head.

Abby nods grabbing a towel and tossing it to Sis for her hair I'm guessing. "Yeah our world is darker than their's for the most part. But yeah I heard them they sounded a bit scared."

Sis dries off. "Now. Let's free em real quick. I want to go home to go to sleep."

"That sounds reasonable. I invited your Blanc over to my place she should be waiting there now. But yeah the sooner we get this over with the faster we can rest and I can spend more time with my mom before she sees Lucy. And no I'm not calling you grandma Nep." Abby said to sis while walking off. I haven't been here long but was this just another day to them?

"The mention of Ram should not be brought up again got it!" Sis yells going out into the hall after her.

Abby just waves her left hand up. As me and Alex hurry to follow. "Your the one who brought that up. I just invited to discuss trade between our nations and maybe literature if we have time. She is the CPU of her dimension's Lowee after all. Now where is that share dampener field generator? Ah there it is!" Abby spoke out loud as she disabled some device and put it in her inventory.

The pressure then began to disappear and I run up to hug Abby. "Thank you for that Abby!" I yell a bit in relief as that was hurting a lot.

"So there was one here. It didn't give me much resistance. Then again I have my own items to counter a lot of things. So my Blanc is coming here huh. What for?"

"Yeah I have my R&D working on some countermeasures. Furthest along is a backfeed pulse device sorta like an emp. As for Blanc. She's coming over to discuss trade deals, further relationships between our dimensions have squad of agents picked out to accompany her for that since she wants a tour. But she also wants to meet the Rom and Ram of this dimension to see how there doing. And as to quote her 'I still care about my family even if they are from a different dimension.'"

"Alright. I wonder when the word will get out that I'm officially found. I never wanted to be. It is nice she wants to check on them."

"I had my Oracle work in a small subroutine into the to give you a bit more time before everyone finds out. Yeah and hopefully some good comes out of Blanc checking on them. And just so you know I didn't mention to her about the whole herself here being a mom. Thought it best she finds out when the time comes." Abby told Sis and I'm feeling a bit left out. But at least they aren't fighting.

"She'd be surprised to hell about it. So what are we going to do with the victims?" Sis says walking in direction they were held.

"I'll have them taken to a rehabilitation program. Should give them a chance to have a normal life again and move on. I hope we finally find Gust. Becky was torn up inside when they took her. Still remember fighting Becky when she hit rock bottom." Abby tells sis as she clenches her fits hard enough they start to bleed from her nails cutting into them.

"Yeah that wasn't a good time. That's why I made you all stay together in the beginning. So a console war wouldn't happen here."

Abby shrugs as she cuts down a metal door. "Even then with how good friends we were I doubt that would have happened anyways. We are getting closer now Nep. Though one final heavy door remains. Care to do the honors Alex?"

"My pleasure." Alex says forcing it open as sis says at the same time. "Aw. I couldn't do it."

"Sorry sis but you have to let Alex have some fun too. You did all the other doors already." I said to sis hoping this would make her feel better.

"Fine, fine, fine. Oh I guess I should've mentioned I went the other way in there. That's how I know they are there. I didn't get to see how many were there though."

Alex smirks as she rips the door open. "Guess we'll find out then purple." Now with the door thoroughly shredded we can head in and we see a few cells backed to the brink with young adults and teenagers all looking in horrible condition. I couldn't control my stomach and threw up in pure shock and disgust.

Sis walks up to one of the cells. "Yeah. I was going to let em all shower and whatnot before I left and somewhat point them in a direction but with you all here this helps." She says ripping the metal barred door off its hinges and sets it on the side.

"Yeah it does. I can have some nearby agents that can help. Though yeah best get them showered first most really need showers." Abby says before addressing the people. "Alright everyone we are here to get you all out of here. You are safe now anyone that is able to please help the rest get out. There is a shower down the hall and to the left."

Some of them moved a little while most didn't. "Just think in their shoes a little. We don't know how long they have been here. Abby can you please go to the kitchens here and try to make something light up?"

"I can do that. Come on Alex you can show me those cookings skills you've been bragging about. Nothing helps people bond like cooking together. And maybe we can shower afterwards too." Abby said to Sis and Alex while leading Alex away to the kitchens with Alex touching Abby's butt again.

"Watch out for the puddles of blood. If one of you slip catch it on camera." Sis says.

Abby waves her right hand in the air. "Sure will do. Take care Gears and Nep. Try not to kiss each other like last time." I blush bright red as I remember I kissed sis in pure joy when I found her. "It wasn't like that!"

"Siscon." Alex coughed into her fist as she left.

I blush more as more "Oh high goddess. How many people think we love each other that way!?" I am so embarrassed now.

"A lot." Chriped sis.

I hug sis and bury my face into her bust. "This is so embarrassing! Though it didn't feel bad when I kissed you." I blush as my thought betray me a bit.

She rubs my head. "Yeah I already have to deal with three people in that regard and you already have Uni."

"Which I am very thankful for. We are going to have a kid together just like two of your girls are having. So you have a harem now? Only one that comes close is Abby having two girls after her heart." I giggle as I remember something.

"Its funny how I went from hating her to her being one of my closest friends in a few days."

"It is but this is not the time and place to discuss this." Sis says.

I nod it isn't the right place. "I know but you already dealt with the bad guys. We really need sometime to ourselves to catch up. So how long till Abby and Alex get back you think?"

"I don't know but I'd like to get these girls a shower first. Alright quick question to everyone here. Who was brought here recently or the most recent. Someone that hasn't lost their senses or mentality yet."

Abit of them points to a young woman sleeping against a wall. Something felt off about her though but I could not quite place what. Though How could she be sleeping through all of this? Guess we need to wake her up still.

"Nepgear can you wake her up for me? Alright people since at least some of you can understand me and respond can you all follow me to the showers so you can use them and help the others. Afterwards there will be sometype of meal for you all and after that we are leaving this place so you can go back to whatever lives you all had."

The rest nod and come out to follow sis and I go into wake the sleeping young woman she actually looked really cute as I got a good look at her.

I walk up to her and start shaking her while being prepared in case she suddenly attacks me. "I wonder how you slept through everything."

The girl yawns and stretches almost punching me in the face in the processes. "Man that was a good nap...wait where am I? Where's Scathach? Oh high aunty Nepgear. Where are we? Are we home?" The young women asks me and I'm both confused and shocked did she just call me aunty!

"Auntie? What's the last thing you remember."

"Hmm I was with some friends we were in a war. But we were traveling to another dimension then some dimension time beast thingy came in and threshed us around before we all got knocked out of sync and feel to random places. Me and my twin got knocked her didn't see where she landed though. Oh right I'm a CPU similarish to you." The woman told me looking at me with a somewhat dejected look while playing with my hair.

"Then you are from a different dimension. Right now you are in a facility that captured you and we, mainly my sister, took care of all the baddies."

"Oh that's cool. I'd have killed them all when I woke up. But now we can get out and have some fun! Oh you haven't asked me my name. I am the great paladin Astolfo Spitfire!" The young woman identified herself while standing up and striking a pose with an award winning smile and charisma it was hard not to smile back.

"Yeah sis already took out everyone here. You'll see how the halls are. And so far everyone else that was captured is taking a shower here and they'll be getting something to eat."

Astolfo gets up and starts looking around. "So where are we and where's the food?"

"The food is being made in the kitchen but I don't know where that is."

Astolfo sniffs the air and being walking in the direction of food. "Dummy I mean here as in what dimension this. You can tell me that right?"

"This is Gemstone dimension."

Astolfo made a look of surprise. "Oh So we are in God eater's and Abby the slayer's home dimension. Oh it'll be fun to meet see the rest of there gang here. Wonder how everyone is doing right now."

"I haven't seen god eater in this dimension yet. And everyone is doing fine I believe." I say as we exit the room into the blood filled halls.

"Really you haven't she's Lucy Well's and your sisters kid. Looks like a tornado went through here." Astolfo said and I put something together. This god eater is going to be Lucy's kid!

"Either they had another child without anyone knowing or that one is from the future they haven't had one yet. Lucy is currently pregnant though."

"Oh yeah that means I'm in the past then. Great I hope my twin is having a better time. So I'm guessing there are a lot of things I know that are going to happen that you don't." Astolfo tells me and I gasp as I hear she's from the future!

"I g-guess so. Does anything major happen in the future?"

"Well the interdimensional alliance is formed. My cousin makes a new Philosopher's stone. Silver heart does a few stunts. Some I can't talk about. But yeah a good amount of stuff happens. I'll tell you more when you have the rest gathered around." Astolfo told me while walking backwards with her arms folded behind her head.

"Alright. I don't know where anything here is. It looks all the same with the blood everywhere." I say shivering a little bit.

"Well I know where I'm going. Where the food is. Wow Ahh!" Astolfo then began to stumble before she fell back onto her butt "Ouch!"

"You okay? Now your clothes have blood on them also." I say holding my hand out.

Astolfo took my hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks good thing I still have all my stuff and credits. We are almost to the kitchen I can smell food cooking."

"Alright. I wonder what their making. Sis said to make it light." I say as we approach the dangling doors of the kitchen.

Then I could hear Alex saying something to Abby on the other end. "You know I remember more recipes than most. Feels good to cook again."

Abby nods "Well its always relaxing to cook. Soo how far is the rice and beans going on your end?"

I knock on the wall before going in. "Knock knock. How's everything coming?"

"Everything is going good so far. We are almost done cooking a feast for everyone. How are you guys?" Abby tells me as she puts more food into bowls.

"I'm doing alright. Could live without the blood filled hallways though. This is one of the captured people that was here. Sis is currently having everyone else take a shower."

"That's good they do need that. Still have an appetite for cookies?" Abby asks us and maybe cookies will help me feel better.

"Oh Abby's cookies are the best!" Astoflo says as she runs up.

Abby gives her a questioning look. "She's came to this dimension during a dimension hop failure that through her into the past." I say a quick summary.

"Oookay not going to question that. Though we will have to take her to Lucy to get somethings straightened out since Lucy has more experience with this stuff." Abby told me while tossing both of us a bag of cookies.

Astoflo tears into them almost and I put mine in my inventory. "That sounds good."

Sis then pops her head in. "How's everything goin?"

Abby then answers for us. "The soup and rice are just about done we got most of it all ready to be served. Good thing you left the tables intact. Though that would be all fine till future girl here showed up. We'll have to bring her to Lucy." Abby said before pointing to Astolfo with a ladle.

"Alright just have it ready in the messhall over there. I cleaned up the blood and whatnot from the shower to there. Everyone should be done in about five-ten minutes."

Abby smiles "That's good to hear. We'll be ready. Just need some help moving everything over there. Nepgear and future girl want to help?" Abby asked us questioningly.

Sis then leaves the room as both me and Astolfo say yes.

Abby nods and points to a few pots "Alight carry those over me and Alex will handle the bowls and smaller stuff."

I grab one of the pots while Astolfo grabs the other and we carry them over. "Do you think everyone has a family or friends to go back to?"

Abby shakes her head. "A good number of them likely have no one else or there friends moved on. We'll have to hope and see. If not I'll find a way to help them. That's how I started up the third generation of my agents. I took those who had nothing to their name. I gave them a purpose and I gave them a family. If the kids are young enough I can get them placed with some knew families that met my nations background checks." Abby told me and I can tell this weighed on her heart heavily more so than it did the rest of us.

Before I could reply sis pops her head back in. "3rd generation already. You couldn't of been a CPU for more than four-five years at most. Oh and everyone is almost done." She says teasing her a little bit.

Abby blushes a bit. "Alright everyone let's hurry up and get things ready. And Nep lets just say things picked up quickly. After I started up the agent programs."

Sis just smiles at that and leaves the room again. After a few moments she came back with the first few of them. "What if I want to start a program?" She ask.

Abby hums as she serves them food. "Well first off what kind of program are we talking about? If your talking about agents and the like? You'll need to get at least thirty starting participants willingly. You'd be responsible for them and and equipping them mostly. There a bunch of other stuff but its mostly self explanatory."

"What would you say if I already had onnneeee." She then drones off and looks at Nepgear. "Has anything of mine been cancelled or been fired from the deals I had? The ones I tried to keep secret but you found out anyways."

"A few but only some of the lewder ones. You still got you sex robot Green heart model though which I may have indulged myself in a few time when I was feeling exceptionally lonely." I say with a small blush on my cheeks.

"I forgot I even had that. So how are the soldier portion of it going?"

I chuckle nervously. "Its a bit behind. But I talked are IF into leading it. Currently we have standard gear for them and some high quality weapons. But from what I've seen Abby's agents are leagues ahead of us still in terms of quality equipment. I don't know that much about training. Most of our troops we got from the guild."

"Guess I need to change a bit then. Then again I have quite a few new things I want to do. Now everyone please sit at the tables while the food is getting ready to serve."

I smile as we get ready and I have one thing to say "It's good to have you back sis."

"I guess it is good to be back. Not to be rude but how long do you think everything can take? I can maybe stay in this form for another hour."

"Another hour at least. Just drop out of that form for now. No need to waste so much energy for no use. If it comes down to it we can transform and we all have are weapons still." Abby told sis as she kept serving everyone.

A light briefly enveloped sis and when it diminished she was in her human form. She then stretches. "Been awhile since I've transformed."

"It's like not exercising in a long time. Reminds me I haven't had sex in a few hundred thousand years." Alex says rolling her shoulder a bit.

Sis hits her shoulder. "Hey don't mention that crap right now." She said glaring a little.

Abby sighs. "Not in front of kids Alex. If you want I can give you a massage later. Now come on help me make sure everyone eats."

"It wasn't just the kids I was talking about." Sis says softly before she walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

Abby and Alex shrug before carrying out their tasks. I get a bowl for me and Sis and set one down infront of her. "So you doing alright?" I ask hoping to help her relieve any stress she had or cheer her up.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I've been better well I am better now that I have you back. I wonder if Nisa is doing better. Hopefully she is getting on her feet now. I think I'm going to accompany the CPU's here to their next meeting. See how they do things. Um Sis what do you think about Astolfo the girl that says she's from the future?" I ask wanting to hear her thoughts.

"Hmm? Who?"

I point to the pink haired girl not far from us. "Her she told me her name is Astolfo. Apparently she comes from a time after Lucy's kid has been born and their involved in some kind of war. Something happened and her group ended up seperated. She mentioned a twin. Apparently she knows somethings that are going to happen and she mentioned some major stuff."

"So your saying she's my kid from the future." Is all that sis says. Is that the only thing she got from that?

"Actually she's a friend of one of your kids. She said Lucy's kid was called what was it right God Eater." I tell Sis hopefully she gets it now.

"The one with that sword that ate clothing?"

I sigh and motion Astolfo to come over. "Hi ya Gearsy! What do you need?"

Sis puts her hands together. "So I hear you are from the future somewhat."

Astolfo nods "Yup and this isn't my first time meeting you is it Emma or Nep right now? Anyways its an honor to meet you again miss Purple devil err you have earned that nickname by now right? Dear goddessses being in the past is harder than I thought." She then scratches her neck sheepishly.

"Call me whatever you like. So Purple devil eh. Guess I earned that nickname today eh Nepgear." Sis says.

I scratch my cheek in response. "Yeah I guess so you really strike fear into them."

Astolfo smiles "And it sets you apart from the other Neptune's. Like my aunt Neppy in the Brave dimension. Though you don't have glasses like she does." Me and sis stare at her there was another Neptune out there still. This raises even more questions.

"So how is this other dimension like then?" Sis asks.

"Similar to your hyperdimension in most ways put everyone is more used to fighting we have a bunch of elders my cousins and my aunts. This dimensions Vert actually by now should have married someone from the Brave dimension. Lets see oh are history is a bit different, we have a fifth landmass which my aunt Zoey runs and a lot of other things but yeah we are similar enough to have cultural ties. Though our tech is much more advanced than yours. So about a decade and a half from now before all the dimensions meet." Astolfo say with a whistle putting her arms behind her head casually.

"That's good to know. Anything else interesting that we should know?"

"Well my twin should be roaming around somewhere. Oh yeah someone brings back this dimensions Arfoire even more powerful than last time well maybe not sure about that one. I heard she killed someone in a certain attack though that's what I heard that from God eater anyways." Astolfo tells us and Sis stares at her in pure shock.

"Arfoire comes back? I made sure she was dead. When?"

"I believe a few days from now. I heard she crashes a meeting. And I remember God Eater saying it was her grandpa that brought her back. Something about a test I think? Anyways it happens when your not around." Astolfo tells sis so its going to be soon. Why am I getting a pit in my stomach. Selene should stay home then.

Sis groans. "And there's a meeting in a few days. Don't tell me it's then."

"Bingo! If your clearing out the radicals now that should be the one! Still can't remember who dies in that attack think it was one of this dimensions CPU's I think. Well I know that you didn't care much as you got Ram back. Oh right who ever helps you get Ram back dies." Astolfo told us and it was like hearing someone getting death sentence as a chill goes down my spine.

"That's wonderful. Great. I wonder who it would be. Besides me there's five other CPUs."

"Well I know its not miss Onyx heart because she had Spinel. Or miss Pearl heart as I remember giving her a cookie once. So its either Abby, Plutia or Isabel. ARGH! I wish sis was here she remembers this stuff better than I do!" Astolfo says as she grabs her head in frustration.

Sis just sighs as I say. "Hey it's fine we can figure it out as it comes."

"Thanks. Um till we meet up with Miss Lucy can we keep this to ourselves. I don't want to cause more temporal disruptions right now. It's best if the rest don't know about that Arfoire parts for now." Astolfo asked me and Sis to do. This is a lot of weight on us right now.

"Alright. Heck I'm so going home and to sleep after this is over." Sis says placing her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

I pat her head gently as Abby walks up to us and I notice a few agents walking in. "Alright girls we can get going now my agents will take it from here. Astolfo your free to stay at my place or tag along with Neptune if you wish either way works for me. I'll give you my personal cell number so you can call me later. Nep, Gears you two ready to get out with me and Alex?" Abby tells us as she slides Astolfo a card.

Sis gets up with a yawn. "You know you don't have to call me nep right?"

"Well it is the short tense of your real name right? I think it would be insultful to keep calling you Emma or would you prefer that?" Abby asks Sis curiously.

"I made myself Emma for a reason. Call me whatever you wish. I am known as both now."

"I'll call you Emma then in public and Neptune in private. We should get going. I have some business to take care of but I promise to be back in time to help cook dinner. You have my word. If there's anything you could hold me to it's my honor most of the time. Besides mom wants to spend more time with me." Abby says to us as she gets up and heads to the exit with Alex.

Sis follows them. "I don't want to wake up for a week." She groans before transforming. "It was fun doing this and all but nothing really gave me a challenge."

Me and Astolfo follow after her and Astolfo laughs. "You should wait till you meet Alex Gardner. She completely kicks your ass but boy oh boy was it fun to watch. The purple devil vs the grey shadow CPU! That was a legendary fight for the ages!"

"I'd love to do that. I want a worthy opponent."

"Well you'll get it in like two year or five months when she and some friends stop by to say hi to Lucy. Oh where almost out!" Astolfo cheers as she drags me and and Sis out of the place and into the sunlight.

"I'll see you at the house Nepgear." Sis says basically disappearing.

I blink since when could sis do that? "Well I guess I'm going with you three on the trip to meet up with Blanc."

"Wait that was today?" Alex asks.

Abby nods patting Alex's burgundy haired head. "Yup its today. And hopefully if I'm right we'll be bringing Ram home to Neptune. Also the kid holding onto the side of my leg is Gust. Becky's actual adopted kid. We are taking her home."

"Does she still sell potions out here?" I ask remembering the one in our dimension.

"Yup me and Becky taught her most of what she knows the rest she learned from books we gave her along with a dagger for collecting tougher herbs and roots. Me and Becky made sure the quality of her goods matches the price. No dishonest merchant practises for her on our watch. Come on we should hurry before your Blanc gets mad at us. Nepgear can you carry Gust for me? And I trust you can fly Astolfo." Abby told me as she hands me Gust and picks up Alex before transforming into Jade heart.

Astolfo smiles and she transforms into some cute and sexy knight. "CPU Valor Heart at your service!" Astolfo err Valor Heart says as she thrusts her first into the air jumping.

I toss Gust up for a second so I could transform. After it was done I caught her. "Alright lets go then."

Abby nods and heads towards her place. As we get closer I see a majestic castle come into view it was well hidden from view from the ground level by massive trees. "Alright everyone that castle is my place I share it with my best friend. Why are you all so shocked?" Abby asks us as I stare.

"I haven't seen an actual castle in awhile." I say.

Abby shrugs as we near the castle. "Its alright visitors usually have that response. My friend likes this place due to it's unrivalled privacy. I think you'll like her Gears. Just one thing don't break anything." Abby tells us as she lands in the courtyard of the castle.

I land besides her. "It's just been awhile since I've seen older structures as this. Heck take a look at my basilicom."

"I see your basilicom is really old then. Well I hope you like it still. Hey! 5pb I'm home and I brought some company hope you don't mind." Abby calls out to someone inside as she sets Alex down.

I untransform and walk besides her. "What does 5pb do here?"

"She does music concerts and the like. She's a pop idol and a CPU candidate last time I checked. But she just help me maintain this place and relax. Normal stuff. She comes here to relax mostly." Abby tells us as 5pb peaks her head out a window.

"So the same in ours but without the candidate part. So does she hang around anyone named Cave?"

"Hmm? Yes she does some concerts with her and hangs around her a bit more than me sometimes. Cave's alright in my book but like most people I'm not that friendly to." Abby tells me as she goes to open a large wooden door.

"Oh yeah I don't think Uni or sis clarified this to me yet. Due to how the candidates are born here are they linked to a nation or is it just a title here? Due to how the candidates can become CPUs by linking to a lone sharicite."

"Mostly a title of sorts but we can be linked a nation judging by the color of the gem we take after. For instance mine is jade so I'm linked to Leanbox's green color even if I was not born here. But a candidate be part of a nation regardless of color if they are born there. Actually from what history here said a sharicite here will randomly pick a candidate to make a CPU if its vacant for too long. You could join Lowee even if you wanted to." Abby tells me as she walks in.

"I heard there was seven sharicites but I only know where four of em are. Then again my sis my be hooked up to one and Plutia is a CPU so they might know where the rest are."

"Well there would only be one left know and if it was left for a long amount of time it should auto select a candidate soon." 5pb told us as we entered one of the living rooms. And I soon see my dimensions Blanc sitting on a couch drinking some tea.

"Hello Blanc. How are you?"

"I'm good 5bp was filling me in on some normal stuff I should know around here before traveling. Nice to see you again Abby. Its funny how your the only CPU here that visits us from time to time. And that thing you recomended is actually working." Blanc says to Abby who walks toward Blanc. And I'm left a bit confused.

"That's good to hear Blanc. And likewise its good to see you too." Abby told Blanc as she took a seat next to her.

I sit down in a chair nearby yawning. Today has been a long day already. Heck its almost dark already. "How's Rom and Ram? I haven't seen them recently." I ask.

"They are starting to mature now thanks to some special potions Abby gave us. My breasts are coming in now thanks to that potion. Honestly its nice to have breasts now after being flat for so long. But yeah Rom and Ram good they are starting to do there own things now no longer need me holding their hands." Blanc tells me and I notice she actually has a bust now.

"That's good. Hopefully they don't do anything over their head."

"Yeah I hope so but Vert and Compa are still around if they need help. So I came here for a tour of this dimension are we going to be going soon? I want to see this dimensions Rom and Ram." Blanc told us and she made it clear she wants to get to why she came here for.

"Right now Rom and Ram of this dimension are in two different places. Oh Abby where are we taking her for the tour?"

"We're going to start with Lowee so she can visit Ram. We'll be going through the frozen forest so be sure to bundle up well. Or else your going to be turned into an ice cube. I have some clothes you can wear if you have none." Abby told us and she walked to a large walk in closet to grab a thick coat.

I take a pair of sweats and a hoodie I use when I go to Lowee and throw them on. "I'm ready."

Abby looks at my clothes with a critical eye. "You wear that when you normally go to Lowee? You sure you'll be fine?"

"The cold never really bothered me. I'll be fine."

Abby shrugs as she puts her coat on. "Suit yourself they don't call it the frozen forest for nothing. Alex, Astolfo you two need coats or other warm clothing before we go?"

Astolfo takes out a white cloak and puts it on. "I should be good with this but thanks for asking."

Alex waves her off. "Doubt it could be colder than some places in my dimension."

"Alright then I may use the cold as an excuse to cuddle with you if you want. Just a word of advice don't pee in the frozen forest it'll freeze before it leaves your body. Now that everyone is ready let go now flying? Or take a car ride over?" Abby asks us and her earlier sentence causes gears to turn in Alex's head.

"What ever's fine." I say as Alex hugs Abby.

"How about flying."

"That'll work was hoping to drive my jeep for awhile but if you all want to flew I'll still go with it since its faster in most cases. Was thinking of showing you one of the underground passages. Given I don't think you've seen them yet." Abby tells us and I'm intrigued by this. Is there some tech or science going into the passages or something?

"Like I've said. I'm fine with both." I say.

Abby walks to a jeep outside in a shed "Well then get in because we are going for a drive."

Alex groans. "Alright." She grumbles. "I at least get shotgun." I laugh a little due to her reaction.

Abby pats Alex's head. "Don't worry Alex. You will shotgun and I'll even let your rest your head in my lap if you want. You'd like that right Alex?" Abby said to Alex as they got closer to the Jeep causing Alex to blush.

"Yes that'll be very welcoming." She says.

I look at Blanc. "Want a window seat?"

"Sure I'd like one gives me something to look at." Blanc says to me and Astolfo quickly chimes in. "I call the other one!"

I walk over and open the left back door and crawl into the middle seat while Blanc and Astolfo hop in on both sides of me. "Oh yeah are we going to s-" I cough into my hand for a sec. "Emma's house to see Rom later or are we meeting them somewhere?"

Abby nods "Yeah we're going there later. Now everyone got their seat belts on?"

Everyone gave a yes even me. This is going to feel a little weird due to I haven't been in many vehicles. "How far is our first destination?" I ask.

"About an hour drive from here using the underground passages. We'll be hitting the Loween border. Now there is a town there so you can use the bathroom but it'll be another hour or so till we get to one of our actual destinations." Abby told us as she began driving down a dirt road.

I lean my head back into my seat. "Works just wake me up when we get there. I'm not used to running around like we did today."

Abby nods as she focuses on the road. "Will do. Have a nice nap then."

I then close my eyes and drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one}

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	15. Chapter 14: Blanc's first day in tour

[8-13]

Now. A good point was brought up. Now the main reason the story has turned to this is due to two writers are going at it now. The reason we didn't change it was due to how no one said anything or complained on how we did that chapter before we did a new one. Which no one has bearly brought it up. Now do me a favor and please start doing so.

 **Chapter 14 - Blanc's POV**

.

Abby told me vaguely of what we will doing here something about meeting my replacement for this dimensions version of me. All I got was that she left unfinished business with one of the twins whatever that means.

We've been driving for at least an hour in this frigid forest. Its colder than the Lowee I'm from that's for sure. I was about to voice my complaints till we came upon a mansion among the trees. It looked old but in decent shape I wonder who lives here?

Then Abby had to open her damn trap. "Alright everyone we've arrived at Becky's family home. Try not to track snow and dirt inside."

"I'll do my best not to." I say as Nepgear stirs awake. "Also who lives here?"

"Becky during the warmer seasons, Her mother and currently right now Ram. She's also your daughter in this dimension. Thank your other self for bailing on her that created this mess. Well it was Beck's fault your other self got pregnant with her but still." Abby tell's me which makes my blood boil as I want to beat my other self to death for being such a coward.

"I'm so going to teach myself here a lesson. Is Rom my daughter here as well?"

Nepgear shakes her head. "No that would be a woman by the name of Emma Clockwork had her but she raised them as sisters so it didn't make much difference till Ram caught Emma having sex with the Lastation CPU."

"Why were they even doing that with them nearby?" I ask irritated.

"It was the morning after they got drunk off their asses and slept together. Though Emma always had a thing for Selene. They were all the way up on the third floor with the door locked. Blame me for teaching Ram how to pick locks in case she got kidnapped." Abby tells me somewhat explaining half taking the bullet for Emma.

"That sound better than what I was thinking. Shall we get started shall we?" I ask getting out of the vehicle.

Abby motions for us to move to the side before she hits the front door with decent gale. "Now we can head in. Only Ice or wind magic can open it. Now we can head in. Follow me I know my way around the labyrinth of a layout this place has."

"Alright. Lead the way then." I say motioning for her to move forward.

Abby nods before walking ahead of us. We keep heading deeper when reach a living room where we see this dimensions Mina that I recognize, some random busty ass woman with icy blue hair and then Ram running round before she freezes when she sees me. "MOM! You came back!" She shouted before running up to me and hugging my waist.

I freeze up before wrapping my arms around her. I glance back at Abby. "Yeah."

Abby walks over and ruffles Ram's hair. "Now Ram Blanc came back to help with a very specific task healing the rift between you and your real mom."

"SHE'S NOT MY REAL MOM! SHE BETRAYED MOM BY SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Ram quickly and bitterly snapped back surprising me a bit but I guess why I'm here.

"Well she does have a right to. I am the one that ran away. I abandoned everyone."

Ram gives me a confused look. "Wh-what do you mean mom you just went on a vacation to relax and forgot to come back. You'd never leave me. You just needed time you'd come back eventually ri-riight?" Ram asked me her voice and heart crack as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Ram. I've lost that right when I left you at Emma's years ago." I say hoping I'm guessing the time right. I haven't been given the full details.

Ram's eyes begins to water before she crys hugging Nepgear. "I want to go home to mommy. I want to go home."

"Ok Ram. You'll be able to." Nepgear says.

"I hope I handled that well." I say softly to Abby.

Abby pats my back as if to say thanks. "You did a great. This is what she needed. Thanks for your help. You have no idea how much this will mean for Emma. And for that you have my gratitude Blanc." Abby whispers to me.

"That's good. Is this Emma an important person?"

"Very she helped bring all four nations closer together that we are building a central Basilicom. And she's taking care of four of the candidates. Oh pardon me I'm Becky also known as Pearl heart." Becky says to me while extending her hand out to me. But I couldn't help but stare at her large breasts at least in my opinion.

"I'm Blanc as you already know. So your the CPU of Lowee here."

Becky nods her head with a friendly smile. "Yup I am though I'm relatively new to everything compared to the others. Though my hunting partner Abby has been kind enough to show me the ropes. So how long will you all be staying in my home?"

"Maybe a few days. I do have to get back to work. Can't thrust it on Mina while she's watching the twins."

"Oh I understand. Please don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything. Which reminds me I need to go back to Emily. Wait you mean your Mina right? Not my mother correct?" Becky asks me slightly confused and then I remember the other versions of ourselves here.

"I was meaning the Mina from my dimension."

"Oh right sorry. Umm Abby have you found Gust yet." Becky asks Abby hopefully I'm guessing that her kid or somethin.

"Yeah one of my agents will take her to you after she has had a full medical exam. Remember we have a meeting a in a few days don't miss it." Abby tells Becky will a slight glare.

"I won't forget again promise and thanks." Becky says while sweating apparently she forgotten a few meetings before.

"What's the meeting about if you don't mind me asking?" I ask them.

"Well in case Becky forgot its mainly about other military forces roaming around as really only my nation and Lastation have standing military forces. We'll be negotiating a mutual defense treaty as we already discussed trade and research treaties. As well as additional Candidates and CPU provisions for our new government. Its a lot of busy work before the real heavy lifting starts. Well now we need to discuss how we are going to handle trade with you guys as well."

"Alright. It's been awhile since I've dealt with those kind of things."

"Really well at least with this new basilicom the paper workload will be cut in half. Well we should get going its getting closer to Ram's bedtime and we can't let Emma get any more worried now can we? Unless Blanc here has something she wants to do first?" Abby asks me curiously giving me the option if we leave or stay for now.

"We can go if I don't have anymore business here."

"Alright we'll head back to my jeep then Alex is likely still sleeping right now. So we should be quiet when we get to the jeep. Oh and don't make me drag you to the meeting Becky I hope last time is still fresh in your mind." Abby tells us as she heads to walk out and I see Becky shiver from the corner of my eye.

"How far is Emma's place?"

"Not far about a half hour drive from here if we take the main roads. An hour if we take the scenic route." Abby tell me as she takes out her keys from her inventory.

"Alright. Let's get going shall we."

Abby nods as we leave and began the trip to Emma's house. Along the way Alex woke up much to my annoyance. Luckily we got there before she could talk too much. Seemed this Emma was doing alright from what I could see with her large house and plot of land. Well time to meet her and return Ram to her mom. Hopefully this will be a nice family reunion.

We get out of the vehicle and walk up to the house. "Anything major I should know about this Emma?"

"Keep a level head, stay calm and she has a bit of a hot head and knows how to get under most people's skin. Just don't let it get to you. Oh yeah she's likely to punch you or anyone she dislikes." Abby tells me and I had a split second to process it before a fist connected with my face.

The hit sent me back on to my ass. My blood started boiling as I looked at who hit me. It was a young woman with black hair and grey eyes. "You bitch!"

I go to punch back but I soon feel the air become painfully stiff around me and then I hear Abby speak. "Now now pepper we aren't here to have a fight with Emma. Emma this isn't our Blanc but Gears's Blanc. Now we have one surprise for you Emma. Come on out Ram."

Soon Ram came out from the jeep and ran to Emma before tackle hugging her. "I'm sorry mommy!"

Emma looks shocked looking at Ram. She then smiles softly rubbing Ram's head. "It's fine sweetheart."

Abby smiles and releases me to fall face first into the dirt. "I told you I had a plan Emma. Hope this helps." Emma went from happy to looking a bit sad as it looked like she remembered something.

"Thank you Abby. I'd offer dinner but we've already gotten done with that. Also is miss Blanc here going to try to keep trying to pick a fight?" She asks cracking her knuckles a little.

"No I don't think so unless she wants me to rip the air out of her lungs. Besides my agents will be coming to take her on her tour soon. And don't worry about dinner I'm good. I have to get going back to my place. Got a text that the meeting was moved to tomorrow. Just do me a favor and tell my moms where I'm going." Abby tells me as a few people in green armored jumpsuits help me up.

"Isn't it a bit late to be doing a tour? And I'll do that."

"Thanks and they'll take her to a hotel before beginning the tour in the morning. Well see you. Also Nepgear the basilicom is to the north of here incase you want to go. Well see ya hopefully tomorrow. Alex and Isabel tagging along with me tonight so don't worry." Abby calls out before jumping into her jeep and driving off with the other two.

The girls in suits start staring at me almost undressing me with their eyes making me a bit nervous. I was like they were hunters and I was the prey. I never had anyone look at me in this way before it was both scary and nice as no one ever had any interest in me before well not to this level at least.

"She does know that the nearest hotel is about eight miles away right?" Emma mainly say to herself.

The 'agents' then began touching me and I tense up as one of them speaks. "Oh don't worry we have have a few vehicles to use. But for what we have planned for her tonight we won't need to go to a hotel right away. She's cute enough to eat." She then nipps my left ear to prove her point and this causes a dark blush to dust my cheeks as no one has ever been so lewd with me before.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep your lolicon self in check while you're here will ya."

The agent nods "Oh I will. Our goddess told us to be respectful of your wishes I'll be sure to take miss Blanc here out of anyones ear shot. Your so beautiful Blanc but I'll be sure to resist claiming you fully till we are all alone Blancy so no one interrupts us." She then licked my ear sending chills down my spine. And strangely this was turning me on I guess she's just hitting all the right buttons. Or this is just from the fact this is the first time anyone has shown this much attraction to me.

"Why am I surrounded by weirdos and lust maniacs?" Emma mutters to herself turning around and slowly walking back to the house.

Nepgear then speaks up soon after. "Hey not all of us are that bad. Mostly Abby and Becky only though. But I think the lust maniacs may be the norm here. Lets just get some rest we still have pregnant women to take care of."

I was going to ask about that when I felt myself being picked up in a bridal carry by what I think is the ranking Agent that was the most forward with me as her suit was the most heavily customized. Though her dark purple and green hair and eyes enthralled me a bit. "How about we just go somewhere more private so we can get to know each other in a more intimate way. Sound good to you sweet heart?"

"S-s-s-su-sure." I stutter out. Wanting to experience it.

"Just don't knock her up. She already has enough shit to deal with and her anger management won't help that case!" Emma calls out.

The agent smirks and gives me my first kiss on my lips it was chaste but it still made me feel warm. "Don't worry I won't knock her up on the first time. I'll wait till we're both ready till we consider that. Now then my lovely snow flower time to give you some much needed love." She then walks off into the forest holding me close to her in a way that makes me feel strangely safe.

I look around and see us by ourselves. Are we doing it here? I always wanted it like it happens in those books I've read in the past. I didn't think anyone would actually do it with me though. "Where are we going?"

"A nice charming spot near a lake and a running river. Got a small camp set up. You like the romantic stuff. I know its cheesy like out of fairy tail. Also my name is Toxin, Toxin Angel Trumpet. It's a pleasure to finally meet such a beauty like you miss Blanc." The now named Toxin told me and I can see why her parents named her that her hair and eyes look like poison almost. Wait she's really giving me the romantic treatment out of a fairy tail.

"You already set this up? How long have you've known I'll be coming?"

Toxin chuckles for a bit before answering "About a four days. I picked this spot incase I got a chance to have you all to myself."

"O-oo-oook." My mind was blank to think of a proper response.

Soon we reached a small camp and Toxin laid me down in on a rug she had sprawled out on a safe distance near a campfire. Toxin then gave me another kiss. "You want me to undress you or should I beautiful? Not that I'd mind."

My blush couldn't be more defines. "Do as you wish.'

Toxin licked her lips and undid my dress effortlessly undoing it along with my underwear leaving me completely naked before she undressed herself. Her bust was decent sized nothing insanely big but still nice to look at her body was really athletic and she had a few scars. She gently cupped my cheeks staring into my eyes. "Now it's time for the real fun to start."

Toxin then gave me a kiss a real heart searing kiss. Are tongues danced she was gentle with me not going further than how far I was willing to go. It was honestly nice. But soon she broke the kiss and moved to my small breasts giving them long sensual licks causing me to let out a moan. Got to thank Abby for that potion later.

She then nipped at my nipples causing me to yelp but I arched my back a bit causing Toxin to smirk. "Seems those are a bit sensitive I'll keep that in mind for later. Now time for the main course lets see how you taste down here." Toxin then kissed her way down from my breasts, my belly then finally her face rested between my legs. I was at a loss as to why. "Why do you have your face between my legs EEK!" I didn't have long to wonder as she began licking my womanhood sending jolts of pleasure through my body.

This was my first time so I didn't last long before I climaxed covering Toxin's face in my love juice which she wiped clean with her hand before licking her hand clean. "Mmm you taste sweet with a bit of a spicy kick as well. Come on I'll carry you into the tent now and we can cuddle in the tent now. It's a bit too late to travel now. And I'd rather spend this moment with you Blanc." She lifts me onto her lap and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Does the other ones know we're staying here?" If we do more I don't want to be interrupted but I am tired.

Toxin smiles before kissing me on my nose. "Nope they don't they asked and I told them it was classified. But it's time to rest your too tired for use to go further right now. Don't worry I don't mind. Though how about we get to know eachother a bit till we fall asleep?"

"Sure why not but I believe you already know a lot about me."

Toxin shrugs in response. "I do. Well guess I'll tell you about myself then. I have little memories aside from my name and some parts of my child. First concrete memory I have was of Lady green heart smiling down on me as I lay in a infirmary bed. I was about like eleven at the time. My body felt sore and half of it was covered in bandages. She said me and my family were attacked by monsters and then offered me training as an agent. I accepted but I couldn't find anything of my parents not even their names without it being classified. And I can only wonder why?"

"Maybe they are important people or one of the CPUs here. I've heard they've had children."

"Yeah I can see that. But I have to wonder why haven't I been told something. Its like they are keeping it from me. They are my parents dammit I have a damn right to know who they are. Even the children of CPU's isn't insanely secretive once they are old enough." Toxin says in pure frustration and I can see tears in her eyes as this is eating at her heart.

"I don't know then. Don't worry. You'll be able to find out one day. Have you brought it up to the newer CPUs?"

Toxin sighs as she brings us into a sleeping bag. "I have and the other three seem to know but won't tell me jack and Abby told me she'd look into it. But so far Lady green heart has been trying to stonewall her. Its so dam annoying. All Abby has been able to get so from was part of my one of mom's name being Ar before the rest is redacted. All I could get from it was that she was insanely powerful that even the four goddesses said they had difficulty handling her." I run the names I know through my head and one pops to the forefront immediately.

"Arfoire. That's the only name I think of that fits that description."

Toxin's eye's lit up as she smiles. "Really!? What's she like!? Can you tell me about her!?"

"Before she went powerhungery and insane I've heard she wasn't that bad of a person. I've only known her after she went insane."

Toxin gaze faltered as she looked down. "Maybe things are different here? I don't know but at least I have a name now. Thank you Blanc."

"Your welcome. Also I've heard that Emma person took her on here. So she might know something."

"Yeah she might. Though she can be a bit of a shut in at times. I don't want to bother her if I don't have to. Still I'll ask her when I can." Toxin tells me as she rubs my back gently.

"Alright. Do so for your own sake." I say drifting off a little.

"Yeah I will. But I will do even more for you my lovely snow angel. Now lets get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." Toxin tells me and sleep sounds nice right about now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	16. Chapter 15: A reappearance of Arfoire

[8-13]

 **Chapter 15 - Neptune's POV**

I walk inside holding the door for Ram. Abby's agent that was trying to stick to Blanc was just plain weird. "Did Becky and them treat you right?" I ask her.

Ram giggled. "Becky gave me ice cream a lot whenever I gave her the puppy eyes. Though she often went hunting for more food in the blizzard but she came home once bloodied. Me and her mom had to put her in an ice bath so she could heal."

"Well you know not to get snack food whenever. Also it's good that you helped her when she needed it." I say rubbing her hair.

Ram smiles and leans into the touch. "Thank you mom. But she came back in her CPU form. You said if something did that it must be really bad right?"

"I wouldn't say really bad but it isn't good. How about you go to Rom. She misses her dear twin sister you know."

"Okay mom I'll go see her now!" Ram said before running off with a smile.

Then I see Nepgear out of the corner of looking sad about something. "So we know who's going to die now Sis."

"I know." I saw. I know her ass can come back from the dead though. Shouldn't be too big of a problem. "Today was fun wasn't it?"

Nepgear shrugs. "I guess I got to hang out with Abby and rest. Still Abby is one of my best friends I don't want to see her die. She said she wanted to show me something but I guess she forgot to before she left."

"Sadly I can't say hi to a few more of them assholes' bases or outpost. Taking out two of them was fun."

Nepgear sweats a bit. "Yeah you were something else back there. So what are your plans now Sis just relax for a bit with the kids?"

"I guess I shall unless I get word of another sighting of that group. Then I guess I can have a little more fun in the process." I say sitting at the table and grabbing a cookie.

Nepgear sighs and comes sitting besides me as Lucy and Selene come into the dining room wonder what's on their minds now?

"Hello you two. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Oh I'm just fine Selene had to call her Oracle and tell her she needs her to fill in for her. Other than that the craving are starting hit now." Lucy said while plucking the cookie out of my hand and eating it in one bite.

"Hey!" I say as I grabbed another cookie. "I know how they are but my cravings didn't start for awhile though."

Selene groans as Lucy smirks at my annoyance. "Lucky they are a pain in the ass to deal with. Though I guess you were lucky that Rom was so docile. Can hardly picture her hurting a fly without crying. So how do you feel about the meeting being moved to tomorrow?"

"It was? I don't remember it being mentioned. But yeah I was going to stay here with you two and the kids."

"Ah that's so sweet a real knight in shining armor. I'm letting Alex go with Abby for now. It's funny seeing her sticking so close to my granddaughter like some lost duckling." Lucy said while smiling brightly leaning back in her chair.

"Ugg. Doesn't she fall under the category of my granddaughter also. If so this is going to mess my head up." I say leaning my head back.

Lucy smirks as she grabs another cookie from the plate. "Well technically yes she does and that also means Plutia is your daughter now with S-Sha being your daughter in law. Hmm oh right that would make my dad your father in law along with my mom. Oh right something I forgot to mention you'll instinctively recognize a child from another dimension as yours if one of the parents is another dimensions version of you. It's weird but I saw it lead to a lot of funny encounters." Yeah right how many other versions of me are there… Damit she has a point that's how I got so attached to Minigear.

I groan and rest my head on the table. I then look at Nepgear. "Don't you find anything weird with this?"

Nepgear blushes and shakes her head. "Not really Uni mentioned something about feeling a connection with Astolfo earlier. It just miffed me a bit that someone else was with her as I didn't feel anything."

"Well that was a portion I ment. But now that I think of it. Isn't it irony that you used to take care of me and now I'm taking care of a version of you and three other children?"

Nepgear giggles at that. "It is ironic now that I think about. It must have drove you crazy at first. It's odd that the only two of the originals here Plutia and Vert."

"Well." I say scratching at my head. "That's because one ran off and the other two died."

Nepgear looks sad after hearing that. "Oh sorry I forgot about that. Oh right 5pb said something about the sharecites here will auto select a new CPU from the Candidates if left without one for a long time."

"Then there will be another one soon then? One of em hasn't been connected for about five years." I say. The last person to connect was me and I was just messing with it.

Nepgear smiles. "Then one of the candidates may become a CPU! We should keep an eye out doesn't that mean a new candidate as well?" Nepgear asked me curiously.

"Yes. Either by being born within the next week afterwards or being a child of a former goddess and their powers manifesting." I explain.

"Hmm so it could be this dimensions IF or some infant born within the week." Nepgear said and the part of IF makes sense since she is Verts kid.

"Yes. You're right." I say eating one of the last cookies.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "So what's else on today's list other than me spending some more time with my little Plutie."

"With how late it is. I doubt anything. Nothing's on my list anyways." I say reaching for the last cookie.

Then a small hand grabs the cookie before I could and quickly scarfs it down. I look down and see Emerald giving me a shy look as she has cookie crumbs on the corns of her mouth.

"Hey there kiddo. I thought Noire took you home."

"Oh mommy said I should stay here and bond with you some more since she is busy." Emerald told me before crawling onto my lap.

"That woman was always busy. Also don't tell anyone else I am Neptune alright." I say to her softly. I want to put this guise up as long as possible.

"Oh okay mommy. Mommy is always busy but she tries her best to make time for others." Emerald says as she snuggles into my chest.

"She does now. I wonder when she started doing that." I mutter to myself.

"She said it was after she came back with me. Are you going to help me with my fencing practice?" Emerald asked me and wait Noire is teaching her fencing at this age?

"I guess so but not tonight alright. It is getting late and we need to do it outside. Even though I won't drill you as hard as I have to people in the past." I say looking at Selene. I basically beat the new CPUs into shape.

Selene shrugs and pats Emerald's head. "She's right but we could handle it. Besides we aren't arguing with the results."

"I was just making sure you guys could survive most threats. Heck I still am. Which reminds me. We need to set up another training session for all the. Non-pregnant participates."

Lucy giggles. "In that case you can borrow Alex to help out. She really good at getting people into shape. How about next week?"

"That's fine. Last time I think we did a training session was earlier this week. Also is Isabel still here? If she is I'm surprised she hasn't drilled me yet about how I'm Neptune."

"Um sis she left with Abby I think she was planning on possibly getting lucky with Abby though Alex may have other plans." Nepgear tells me and it sounds like their both trying to make their moves now.

"Well they are going after the same person. I'm glad Isabel cooked dinner before she left though. That would've been a pain to do."

"I hope it works out for them. But if they get into a fight and Abby gets hurt me, Plutia and Belial are going to have a little talk with them." Lucy says while cracking her knuckles for extra effect she must be really protective of her family.

"With what I know about you and your family. I wouldn't even dare to date anyone from your line." I say to her. "But here I am dating you."

Lucy giggles as she hugs my right arm. "Well yeah you'd have to be a bit crazy. Oh dad said he's coming over to visit soon. He's going to want to grill you for a bit."

"Grill me for what? You're the one that jumped me." I say pointing a finger at her.

"Well you're still the other mom of our kid. And your a CPU of this dimension so he'll want to test you as well and see how strong you are." Lucy said with another giggle and what does she mean by test me could it be related to what Astolfo said?

"He'll kick my as- butt." I say flattly.

Lucy giggles again. "With little effort but he may be nice and go down to your level if he thinks you'll be a good challenge but that's still a maybe. He can still one shot you though with a punch if he really wanted to."

"With his teleporting as.. You're kidding right?"

Lucy gives me a cheeky grin "Nope! Heck I could still knock you on your ass if I wanted to."

"Hey I would get a few lucky hits in."

"Yeah among all the teleporting around and what not. Though I did teach Abby a few things on how to counter us. She's at least decent at predicting where we'll pop up now. Though she still resorts to a whirlwind ever now and then. Come to think about it I'm like her second teacher in a way." Lucy tells us while doing a mock thinking pose.

"Sounds wonderful. I can still kick her ass though."

Lucy shrugs. "She's still young and can get stronger. Also since Croire told me your close to becoming an Elder like Abby is let me tell you something most have a special ability or something along that line. Abby has really used her's since its more sinister, Something to not be used against an ally. But that begs the question what will yours be?"

"Your making my feel old here but I don't know what mine would be."

"Well is there something that sticks out in combat or your life? Usually its a defining characteristic like that." Lucy tells me before Nepgear opens her mouth. "Sis is good at getting beaten up but always getting back up."

"She's right about that. Heck I got poisoned once but once the antidote was given I was up and moving moments later."

Lucy hums tapping her fingertips against my arm. "Well then you may get a healing ability then. Given your knack for getting hurt but getting back up."

"Guess that'll make it harder to take me down then eh." I say stretching. Making sure to not topple Emerald off.

"It should though don't get cocky still lots of dangers in the world to be careful of. There is always someone stronger than you out there. Makes me wonder what happened to the second Arfoire here? Haven't seen her in a while." Lucy says while rubbing her head against my shoulder.

I minor headache then sets in. I place my hand on my head. "I don't know. I don't want to know." I was shocked when I found out that there was two Arfoires but only one of them was corrupted.

"Hey sis how about we play the new Nepsplosion party pack 3? It should be fun." Nepgear offers and it sounds so very tempting just to school them all.

"Sure why not. Been too long since I've had a gaming night."

Nepgears smiles and runs to the TV to set up her mobile device to the TV. "Okay just need one moment to set it up! Then we all can play!"

"Alright. Just don't mess with the TV too much. Took forever to get everything hooked up right." I say picking up Emerald and walking over.

"Got it. I'll just only do what I need to to set things up." Nepgear says as she hooks up some drives to the TV's open ports.

I worked hard to get everything here. I watch as Nepgear sets up the game. I look around. Where is everyone else? Usually they are buzzing around like flies till nine o'clock. "Alright. Due to I haven't been checking into the new games in hyperdimension. What's this new game about?"

"Okay it's a party game. We can use our phones to connect to the game or game screens for kids. It has series of games in it that you use touch screens to play or type your answers." Nepgear explained as the game began loading on the screen.

Alright. I take out my phone. "So. How do I connect it? I'm not as updated on this like I used to. It's been years since I've really messed with video games."

Nepgear smiles. "Its easy see that four number and letter code? Just go to the website and punch in the code and you should be connected to the game quickly though the game screens just need to have the code put in to make it easier on the kids. Like Emerald is doing." Sounds simple enough I then see Rom and Ram run down stairs quickly.

I do as she said while I say "So you two already charged each others batteries of twin time?" To the twins.

"BAD LADY TOOK BIG SISTERS! DRAGON LADY IS CHASING HER!" THe twins shout in unison instantly getting my attention and putting me on high alert.

I jump up. "Alright what bad lady? What did she look like and which way did she go?"

"The mean bad lady that took your arm. She was really pale and had a weird hat. She was heading north east." Rom quickly responds and my blood runs cold that sounds just like Arfoire but why didn't I sense her when she came? Normally I'm pretty okay at detecting threats.

I guess since there's so many different energies in the house I couldn't differentiate them. "I'll be going after them then." I say as I run up to the front door and grab Isabel's car keys. Kinda glad she left with Abby and I don't think she'll mind me borrowing her car.

As I leave I see someone flying over head before they quickly disappear as I get to Isabel's car. That was weird as I don't remember having a stalker like that.

"This just gets more and more wonderful." I mutter to myself before flooring it. "I wonder where this Arfoire look alike is heading. Don't tell me the other one was corrupted. If so. I should've taken care of her when I found out."

I had only a brief second to wonder before a big ass dragon likely Belial slams into the ground besides the mustang letting rocks damage the paint. Wonder what knocked her out of the sky? Most would have a hard time even hurting her.

I start swerving and dodging most of the boulders. Did she land on the damn house? I stop once most of the debris stops flying around.

After a bit I notice a crater with Belial in the center of it having reverted to her human form. I take a look and see that she missed the house completely. Well that's good at least. Maybe she knows where Arfoire was heading before she got shot down by something.

They so better at least try to fix this damn place later. I get out of the car and run up. I reach her and notice shes out. I roll her onto her back and shake her a little bit. When she didn't make a response I smack her. I don't have time for this.

Belial then groans as she begins to stir. "Stupid silver haired bitch. Argh who hit me!"

"I don't know but what way did she go!"

Belial groans and flicks my forehead. "To Hopes Death caverns from the looks of it. Can't miss it."

"Got it." I say running back to the car and hopping in before speeding off.

I'm sure I could hear Belial grumble as I made it to Hopes Death caverns. Seems they spruced the place up a bit since last time with more dead bodies as I drove up and fresh ones at that. Most dead by a single puncture to the heart.

"What the hell did this." I mutter to myself as I take my Heckler & Koch HK416 out. I aim it in front of me as I enter the cave system.

As I go deeper I hear screams and blades meeting flesh as I hear blood splattering on the caves walls. Great so I'm not the only one here. Hopefully that wasn't the kids.

I make haste but remember to keep up some caution. I make sure to not trip on the humanoid corpses. I wonder what group these guys belong to. I stop for a few seconds to inspect a corpse.

They have tough skin probably some kind of natural armor. Most of their internal organs look more like fluid sacks from what I can tell. Not the strangest thing I've seen but still weird.

I guess I'll see who they're from later. I make my way further into the cave system maneuvering around the bodies. "When the hell are there so many damn things here. I don't remember there being this much." I mutter rounding the corner to see the source of the problem.

I then see Astolfo and some other woman with a blood red spear she held firmly in her hands fighting a hoard of the monsters both fighting in perfect unison. The woman with the spear one shot most of the beasts with a quick thrust to their hearts. The woman had dark magenta hair looking like some purple colored hair with a hint of red in it.

I am my rifle at them and yell. "Freeze!" With what has happened recently I don't know who's ally or foe and the other reason they are here.

Astolfo turns to look at me as she cuts another beast down that lunged at her. "Oh hi miss Purple Devil. Sorry but these guys we are fighting don't understand any language much less spoken ones."

I shoot down the remaining few that were standing. "So who is she and what are you two doing here?"

Astolfo smiles and pats the woman on the back. "Oh yeah this is my twin sister Scathach. We just came here on a guild quest to clear these things out."

Already? And when the hell did she find her sister. "Have you two seen a silvery-purple haired woman in a skimpy witch costume?"

"She went down that way with some kids. Would you like our assistance?" Scathach asked me calmly while pointing down a tunnel.

I don't know. "With how she was last time maybe but due to I don't know your fighting skills. I don't know. So follow at your own risk." I say before making my way down the tunnel to where she pointed.

The two nod and follow me down the tunnel where we can hear faint whimpering and the sound of a whip cracking. This causes my heart rate to increase as we move further down.

I put away my rifle and take out my swords Purity & Corruption. I rush to where they were. So I can get to them before Arfoire does something.

But right when I get close enough a hand grabs me by the throat and slams me against the cavern wall. "Fancy meeting you hear again Purple heart. But guess what I'm stronger than you now!" Spoke Arfoire the crazy witch and she looked mostly like the one I killed.

I transform and grin at her. "I'll have you know I've been training as well." I say before shooting forward and giving her a few slices before jumping back.

Afriore smirks as her wounds quickly close and as she was likely planning on this and thrusted her spear into my gut pinning my to the wall but it didn't take long for her to get kicked in the face by Astolfo before getting a slashed by Scathach's spear which leaves a wound that didn't quickly heal up it seemed to be struggling to close now.

I then shoot forward and start laying into her with both my swords. Not giving her a chance to do anything back.

But then she chanted something in weird language before I was blasted back by some unseen force but it seems like I did enough damage for Arfoire to double back in pain. "We will meet again but I have other thing to do." Arfoire began to disappear when Scathach screamed. "Gae Bolg!" And thrusted her now glowing red spear as Arfoire but she disappeared right as the tip touched her clothes. She sailed right pasted landing a pretty strong hit to the cavern I sure as hell not want to be hit by that.

"Damn it!" I say getting up. Where's the kids. I get up and put my swords away. "Help me look for the kids!" I call out as I untransform.

I see Scathach make some kind of sign with her hand and then she moved to some low lying crevice before reaching in and dragging both Minigear and Little U out. "Done task accomplished." I just blink that was anticlimactic but how did she do it?

I can figure it out later. I run up to the two and pick them up. "I'm so glad you two are safe."

The two hug me hard and cry. "We were so scared Mom!" They said in unison as they cried into my chest.

"Let's get going then." I say as I walk through and out of the cave systems. I muttered a quick thank you to the twins on the way out. When we get to the car I notice something. There was scratches all over it now. Fucking wonderful.

Minigear giggles and Little U speaks up. "Did you drive miss Isabel's car through a sandstorm or a gravel road?" Yeah Isabel is going to be pissed I know how much effort a paint job like that is.

"No I did not. Something hit Belial out of the sky and I had to dodge a lot of things in the process. If Isabel doesn't believe me. She can check her dashcam." I say walking up to the vehicle and open the driver door and helped them into the back.

The two quickly put their seatbelts on without me needing to tell them. This is going to be a long trip back. But maybe I can make it fun for the kids driving fast.

"You ready kiddos?" I say as I slam on the gas and do a quick one-eighty and gunning it back to the house.

Both girls giggle as the mustang speed down the road. And as a result it of the speed it didn't take too long to reach the house again though as I near the House I hear something scrap against the car and see I hit a jagged rock. That one was my fault no doubt about that.

I'll go and get it repainted in the morning. I'll also explain what happened when we get back. Which reminds me. "Hey girls. Do you know where Croire was?" She should've been able to sense Arfoire. We also need to up the defenses.

"Oh she got really sick with a fever and passed out don't know what but it looked painful." Minigear told me and that catches my attention it sounds like it could be sensory overload but then again the kids don't know what to look for.

Usually she sends me a kind of warning but if it was too much for her to do so. I shake my head. "Alright. If you all don't mind all of you kids will be sleeping with me tonight okay?"

"We don't mind mom. But can the rest of the adults join us?" Little U asked me curiously I froze a bit when I remember one hand I have Lucy and Selene and one the more awkward hand I have Uni and Nepgear.

"Uh. I don't know if I'll have enough room in there. I already have you five kiddos, Lucy, and Selene." I'm so glad I had a custom bed made. It's a little bigger than what a king size bed would be.

"Oh can we check when we get home? It will be safe if we are all together." Minigear asked me with her puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll check. Anyways most of them are within the same floor and we have Belial right besides us also."

Both nod and then ask the infuriating question. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost okay. Just a little more and we'll be there." I say as we pass a familiar landmark.

They cheer at that likely wanting to get home soon. Oh wait we still have that party game going on I wonder how its going so far?

After a few minutes we reach the house. I see that most of the crater was gone and fixed. That's good they're fixing it. I pull into the driveway. I then remember I was given a car the other day. I shouldn't have parked it in the garage. I'd at least remember it was here if it was in the driveway. I get out and help the girls out. "How about you two go to aunt Compa and have her do a quick check up on you guys." I tell them.

"Okay!" They say in unison and runoff inside to find Compa. At least they are still in roughly high spirits.

I walk inside and see Selene and them still in the living room messing with the family game. I look down at myself and see my clothes had a few tears into it and a little blood. "Damn it." I mutter.

Uni err adult Uni turned to look at me. "You got into a fight with a clothes grinder again Emma?"

" just can't seem to stay away you know." I say giving her a look that we have to talk tomorrow.

Uni gives me a subtle nod. "I know especially when cameras are involved. By the way the twins tired themselves out and are ready for bed."

"Alright. By the way Lucy, Selene. Do you mind that the kiddos sleep with us tonight?"

Lucy shrugs and smiles. "Sure I don't mind as long as I'm sleeping on top of you." Selene crosses her arms and looks at the kids. "Do any of them hog the blankets all to themselves?"

"Unless they developed the habit within the last few months no. I don't know about Emerald though."

Emerald blushes and shyly hides behind Nepgear. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Do you know if you hog the blankets?" I ask her crouching down.

"I always wake up in a pile of blankets does that count?" Emerald replies shyly.

"Kind of." I look up at Selene. "With how big that blanket is I doubt it'll affect us much."

"Okay but if I wake up buried by kids I'm blaming you." Selene told me and I hope that doesn't happen to her if anything they should dogpile me.

"They'd most likely dogpile me." I say with a small yawn. "So when are we retiring to the bed tonight?"

Lucy cheers as she won that round of the game and I look to see that was because Rom had fallen asleep. "I win! Oh right we'll head in now if you want."

"That's fine." I say as I pick up Rom and Ram. "I wonder if Minigear and Uni is done with their checkup?"

"EEK!" I hear them scream and I figure that was the tail end of the check up usually is for me. Much to my embarrassment.

"That answers my question. Oh yeah is Plutia and them still here?" I ask wanting to know.

"They said they'd stay here for tomorrow before going back home they gave me their address and I gave them Abby's so they can visit more often. I so want to snuggle her some time." Lucy says with a small squeal afterwards guess she still has her motherly instincts for Plutia or its her pregnancy.

"Alright. Let's get to bed shall we." I say wanting to drop it. If she's going to be snuggling Plutia in the future. Count me out.

The rest nod and follow me to the room and I hear running going to my room likely those two finished their check ups and are running for dear life. Man I pity Isabel if she had to grow up with that.

I set the twins down on the bed. Gladly they were already in their Pjs. I take off my boots, pants, and t-shirt. I then go to my dresser and pull out an oversized tee to throw on. And without hesitation. I crawl into bed and bring the twins over to me.

They both snuggle into my chest sleepily and then Minigear and little U run in and dive into the bed and as their older counterparts stare in confusion.

I look at Lucy and Selene. "You two joining or what."

Lucy and Selene smile and crawl in hugging my sides giving me maximum comfort and warmth. Seems like I'm a harem protagonist now. Except my only power is to attract girls.

"Night girls." I say as I do my best to cover us up.

The girls nod saying good night while Little U and Minigear add. "And may we never have to see a rectal thermometer again!"

I chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far


	17. Chapter 16: A very long day

[8-14]

{Warning. This is a very long chapter due to we forgot to remind ourselves where the beginning of the chapter was. Think of it is a new years deal.}

 **Chapter 16 - Nepgear's POV**

I slowly blink awake feeling someone snuggle into me. I look down and see Uni. I grin. She has been sleeping more lately. I untangle myself from her grasp making sure not to wake her up. I then head downstairs to see Emma err Neptune cooking. "What's on the menu?"

She sighs before answering me. "Bacon and eggs today. Getting out of bed with several people and not waking them is hard. Your lucky you just have to deal with Uni in the morning."

"Let me guess you were under a dog pile weren't ya."

Neptune's shoulders sunk a bit at that. "That's only the half of it. Selene and Lucy clung to both my arms and their hands...Let's just say they are still perverts in their sleep."

I giggle. I look around real quick to see if there was anyone there. Once it was confirmed there wasn't I asked. "When are you going to reveal yourself to everyone sis?"

"Abby sent me a letter with the person delivering my new combat suit. Basically were going to have a cross dimension sumit in a few months or weeks and if I want I can reveal myself to everyone then. Sounds like the best time to do it. And I'll have Abby and Selene to help out if the rest want to pick a fight. You still going to the meeting today?" She asked me and I nod I have to try to save Abby if I can I don't want to lose a close friend.

"Yes I am. I do want to try to save Abby if possible."

"Suit yourself. But if I know one thing. Where there is death there will always be death. You may delay it but it will still happen. It may be fate that it happens. But it's important you don't tell them anything. It may sound cruel. But it's better if one person dies rather than many. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Neptune tells me coldly it hurts my heart to hear this but this is a painful truth.

"I know but it is still painful to deal with."

Sis actually laughs after I say that. "You sound like your her big sister almost. That's almost something I'd say back then. Too bad you didn't meet her when she was younger she was a real wild child back when I first meet her. Those were very different times here."

"You've changed Sis. I don't know if it's good or bad. You have changed this place up so much in the process though." I say with a sad smile.

"Yeah for better or worse. We all have our scars some more than others. I've changed some things up a bit hopefully for the better. Things happen when you grow up and do things you never thought you'd do. Just promise me you wont change too much Nepgear. Both as a mother and a big sister. Though your already more independent." Neptune tells me as she moves the food onto plates taking a bite of bacon as she did so.

"I kinda had to change when you disappeared on everyone. Even after all these years. I'm still not used to being a CPU." I say picking up a plate.

Neptune shrugs as she continues to cook. "Try talking to with the CPU's here they didn't start out as CPU's here. Abby became one during the Leanbox Civil war. Not a good time. Stayed out of that. They'd be able to help you out with that. They were almost like you cute and walked onto the balcony naked for the world to see." I blush at that as I made her promise to never mention that again!

"I-I-I Th-Thought that should never be brought up again!" I said pointing at her.

She smirks at me as she continues to cook. "Oh you forgot crossies. Besides I still have the pictures. Well some of them. People paid good money for them. Your nudes selled for quite the pretty penny." I wasn't sure sis was joking with the mention several people may be owning naked pictures of me.

I turn a deep red. "You're joking aren't you?" I ask cautiously.

Sis's smirk only broadened. "Is Iris heart a sadist? Then yes yes it is. Heck I even gave Uni one as a gift if you think I'm joking. Also I made thousands of copies so good luck getting them all and the download site. Just don't tell Abby her agents could possibly do something about it."

Before I could get another word out someone interrupted me. "This bacon I'm smelling?"

"Yup and we are going to have a surplus today just have a plateful for now till everyone is served though knowing how much some people can eat." Sis said to this random person as I turn to look at them.

I see Lucy wearing a baggy shirt and sweats. She snatches a plate. "You know you should double my portion right." She says holding her plate up at sis.

"Sure sure." Sis says as she doubles the amount of bacon on Lucy's plate I lean in close to whisper into Sis's ear. "Hey sis should we tell her Abby's going to die today?" Neptune was going to answer but Lucy managed to hear me even though I was whispering.

"Going to die today?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and in a tone that demanded answers.

"Y-Yeah we were told by someone that s-stumbled back in time t-that Abby was going to die today." I tell her stumbling my words abit in slight fear.

She then gives sis a look but she didn't seem fazed by it and she kept eating. "And why didn't you inform me?" She asked sis.

"One I was feeling lazy. Two we just found out about it last night. Three didn't feel like it was that important. Four I didn't think you actually cared that much about her I mean you didn't even know she existed at all till recently. I'm pretty sure she could have died and it won't have brought a single tear to your eye. One would think if you actually cared you'd check on your kids every now and then." Sis in her signature mocking slash jackass tone not giving a damn. I actually think she meant that to hurt Lucy a lot. Which judging by the fact Lucy is about to cry I think she hit home.

I look in shock at her. "How can you say that?" I ask in disbelief.

"What? Too cruel no no no that was nice I can be worse so much worse. I can count several times Abby could have died or I could easily have killed her. Oh yeah I know about that little try but she can't come back if I kick that sword away and drain her of her blood. Heck that did almost happen during the Leanbox Civil war when she got captured and tortured by the radicals. Weren't there either to save or comfort her. Still have the tape around here somewhere maybe I should show it to you so you can see how much you failed your family. Heck I've already murdered her once. It was so satisfying to see her struggle to cling to life. Oh how her fear and desperation filled my heart with excitement and pleasure seeing her suffer. If Only I knew what I did now I'd make sure to bleed her out and watch as the wild monster feasted upon her. And guess what you wouldn't have lifted a finger. Because talk all you want but when it comes to action you don't do jack not even training them." Sis said each word to Lucy's face as she began to cry as the words cut deep into her heart. This was going too far.

"That's going too far and you know it." I say pointing a finger at her.

"Am I? She hasn't even said a single word in defense. She knows she has enemy's some would love to have at her kids. But I think all she cares about is having kids and once they bore her off to the wolfs to them. Explains mostly why she didn't give a shit about Plutia or her kid until they became relevant again. As long as it satisfies her own want it has importance but the moment it doesn't it's below trash. That's the real reason you jumped me right? So you can have another baby to amuse yourself with before casting it away just like Plutia since she outgrew the cute stage and moved out. Your so self centered I'm surprised anyone even believes or follows you. Your a trash tier goddess and an even worse person." Neptune says with venom in her voice taking another stab at Lucy's heart.

I just keep looking at her in disbelief. "There is something wrong with you. You've never acted like this before."

"Before is relative you know it's been years since you've actually known me. But since I've wrecked miss slutty mic fucktoy mom over there into a crying mess how about I have some fun bringing you down?" She says turning to me as Lucy continues to cry.

"You've always been obsessed with machines what's to stop you from turning your kid into one. You'd likely be a piss poor mom anyways given you suck at doing anything without help. Sure you might have Uni but she's going to be busy too. After all that's why your making her have the child since she can actually handle having a kid. Face it other than machines your absolutely useless. You probably had a body pillow of me for 'emotional stability' give me a break. If you can't even handle a bad day then you'd just fail at being a mom. When people need you the most you fail them. You failed me, your going to fail Abby and your baby. Your better off just running away and leaving this all to Uni otherwise you'd be a burden on her. You can barely take care of yourself with her help. Just face facts sis. **You. Are. Useless. Nothing more than a burden one everyone you love.** " Those words crushed my heart and soul. I'm worthless and I just hurt everyone in the end..Maybe I should just end this then everyone can move on and be happy. They'll be better off without me dragging them down.

It's so simple just a stab to the heart and everyone's burden is gone. Just one simple strike and I'll free them from my curse.

Tears swell up in my eyes. She is correct. I should disappear. I get up to leave the room when Uni walks into the room. She freezes when she looks at both me and Lucy. "What is going on here?"

Sis just smiles at her like nothing happened. "Oh nothing I was just telling them mean jokes and they took it too hard. You know how sensitive they can be. Just go back to bed it's nothing and your going to need a lot of rest for the baby to be healthy." I just look down and away part of me is glad she didn't tell Uni. She'd try to stop me. I don't need her to make this harder.

Uni grabs my face and looks me in the eyes. I couldn't keep it up and looked away. "From how she looks it was beyond a cruel joke and I believe I've slept long enough for now." She says then looking at sis.

"Eh that's your opinion not a fact. Go on ask her yourself and she'll tell you it was just me being me and joking around at their expense. Stick around and get breakfast if you want just don't wake up the kids." Sis tells her with a bit of a roll of her eyes.

"She's right Uni it was a cruel joke. I just need some time to myself now I'll be better after I get some fresh air." I say going along with what Sis laid out before attempting to leave this room.

Uni keeps a firm grasp on me. "Why are you acting so weird this morning? Something is off with you."

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone! I had a bad dream okay. Sis is just being her typical smartass self. I need sometime to myself okay. I need to take a shower. So can you please let go of me you crazy gun nut!" I all but snap at her just wanting to be left alone right now. I don't care how mean that was but Uni can't take a hint even when it's smashed into her damn face!

Uni doesn't let up but looks at Neptune and narrows her eyes. After a few seconds she says. "There's something wrong with your eyes."

"What? You do know I'm wearing contacts right Uni. Maybe those pregnancy hormones of your's are starting to mess with your head if your starting to act this weird over nothing." Neptune tells her trying to deflect the conversation off her. I start to wonder why Uni is focusing on Sis's eyes I'm sure it's nothing.

"Contacts shouldn't darken the whites of your eyes like that."

"Maybe it's the same thing that caused her CPU form to act more like a serial killer? Think it might be Negative energy still in her body possibly." I say in a hushed tone of voice barely audible.

So what she just said. Was it all due to that? Lucy then calms down enough for her to think. "Hey Emma. Can you lean over here for a second?" She says.

Neptune then leans where Lucy asked her to. "What do you want? Want me to remove my top too so you can get a better look at the goods?" Neptune says cheekily to Lucy give her chest a slight shake.

"I wouldn't mind." Lucy then grabs Neptune's chin and she kisses her. A light glow emitting from their lips.

We then see sis flash into a more 'Pure' version of Purple heart before turning into her human form. When it's done Sis's eyes are back to normal but she's slightly dazed.

She then holds her head and groans. "Why does it feel like I've been hit with Blanc's hammer."

"Because you were almost fully corrupted by negative energy. The withdraw hurts. Be thankful you don't turn into a airhead like Zoey does. Now we need a preventative measure so it's less likely to happen again. Now Emma I need you to hug me close to and kiss me. It need to feel like we pressing into each other." Lucy tells Neptune who has a curious look on her face but shrugs and does it.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it." I mutter to myself but Uni heard me.

"What was that Nepgear?" Uni says looking me in the eyes again.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it." I said a little louder.

"Guess you were to just shaken up to notice then Nepgear." Uni says calmly rubbing my back...She too good for me. I really don't deserve her at all...Even if Neptune wasn't in her right mind she was right. She just didn't have anything holding her back from saying it at the time.

"I'm going to get some fresh air alright."

"You alright? Your going to go to the meeting today Nepgear? You promised Abby that." Sis said to me showing a bit of concern for me but I ignore it I've already made up my mind. But she's right I still have something to do before I take the last step.

"Yes yes I am." Might as well do it.

Uni and Sis stares me before I leave the house and transform before flying off before they can stop me. I fly north till I spot the new Basilicom and land in front of the other three CPU's ,their Oracles ,and other companions. I can see Abby giving me a look of concern but I turn away from her gaze not wanting sympathy.

"When is the meeting going to start?" I ask untransforming.

"In about like half an hour? We usually wait for the staff to set everything up. Still not complete. Oh right I don't think you met our Oracles yet." Becky says to me before turning towards four people I haven't met yet.

"Hello. As you most likely know. I'm Nepgear. Hyperdimension's Planeptune CPU."

Soon one of the Oracles gave me a bow as she addressed me. She had medium length silky black hair and pitch black almost glossy eyes almost like glass. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Nepgear. I am Obsidian Selene's Oracle. As you may have already know I will be representing Lastation as my goddess is indisposed currently."

"That's fine with me. It's nice to meet you." I say offering my hand.

Obsidian took my hand and shook it. While the rest decided to introduce themselves.

The first one I guess the Planeptune one since she had mostly purple hair going from dark to light purple. "Hello I'm Agate. It's so nice to meet the other Planeptune's CPU. Your so cute! You have purple hair? Wow guess that's a signature of Planeptune. We're going to be such good friends!"

"Yeah the purple seems to be Planepatune's signature."

Rose just waved at me as I remembered her vaguely from the raids. While the one with dark blue hair spoke up. "Yes it does. Oh pardon my manners I'm Emily Sapphire an honor to meet you as I'm sure it is for the rest of my sisters here. You alright? I'm pretty sure those of Planeptune are usually very lively."

Abby then walks up and places a hand on my shoulder. "She's right you know. Are you alright Gears? Your acting odd. You want to talk about it or something?"

"I'm fine just had a bad morning." I say to reassure them and to try to get them off my backs.

Becky then pulls me into a boob hug. "Okay but if you ever need help or want to talk we'll be here for you I promise." I can't deny Becky's breasts aren't comfortable perhaps more so than Vert. But I just can't bring myself to enjoy them as Alex pulls Abby away. "Come on Babe it's almost time for the meeting to start! You promised me cuddles later."

I give Abby a nod. "Thank you." I say.

Abby shrugs. "It was nothing Gears. Now let head insid-" Abby began to say before a voice spoke up. "Why hello there trash. It seems I don't need to worry that much if all I need to worry about is a punch of kids." I look and see Arfoire grinning at us.

I looked at her a little shocked. "So you are really back." I say bringing out my sword.

The rest brought out their weapons as Arfoire laughed and charged us. We barely had time to react as she stabbed me in the side with her spear. She turned quickly and blasted Oracles away with an explosive fireball.

I managed to kick Arfoire back as Becky came down with her halberd. Arfoire moved her spear to block but the axe head broke through the shaft letting the spear tip cut Arfoire's chest. Alex came down on Arfoire with what looked like claws before someone blasted her away as Abby who used her wind magic to slow her velocity before catching her. Abby set her down and it looked like Alex was out as groaned in pain.

Abby gave the other two CPU's a nods as I felt myself getting sluggish from likely some type of poison Arfoire laced her spear with. Before I could blink Arfoire was trapped in prison of ice before it was shattered by a tornado lifting Arfoire into the air then a bolt of lightning hit the ice shards chaining between them to continuously shock Arfoire and judging by the screams she let it out it hurt like heck as the lightning and ice shard wounded her. Only for her to soon laugh through pain and turn the attack back on them cutting and wound Abby, Becky and Isabel.

"I'll give you this you managed to do a good number on me and if I was in my original form you would have killed me but as it is right now all that did was set me back a small magine." I watch in disbelief as her wound healed themselves like it was nothing before our eyes. I feel my heart sink as it hits me that we can hit her all we want and she'll just shrug it off.

I begin shaking as Arfoire stalked towards us with a sadistic grin on her face. I hear Abby let out a gasp of pain as she rips several ice shards out of her body. Before she made a mad dash towards Arfoire.

Arfoire only smirks cruelly as both her and Arfoire stab each other. Abby's sword stabbed into Arfoire's side while Arfoire's spear landed in the dead center of Abby's chest causing her to cough up blood before she grabbed Arfoire by her spear arm. Abby then began to say something in a language I didn't understand as the blood around them began to swirl like something out of a horror movie. Arfoire tried to pull away as Abby held firm and her spear dissolved into her arm covering it in a horrific red mass that be crawled all the way up to her shoulder and upper chest. Before it ended as Abby fell back still clutching her sword.

Arfoire screeched in pain clutch her arm. "THAT BITCH!" She shouted before she saw me not far away and grabbed a shard of ice before lunging towards me with the intent to kill. But then someone grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Now now. There's enough death for today." I look over and see a young man with his back towards us.

Arfoire grumbles but relents. "They'll still will die sooner or later." I see the man look towards me as I feel someone start using healing magic on me. I may be wrong but it felt like he was gazing into my very soul before he turned back towards Arfoire.

"And that will be decided on another day. I didn't raise you back for nothing you know."

"Yeah yeah follow the plan I know. All I care about is causing them and my counterpart pain. As long as I can do that I'll follow your orders to the letter." Arfoire told the guy as she got into a kneeling position clutching her afflicted arm in pain.

"That is fine but remember. This is the only time I will help you in battle. The others are all on you."

"I know and I will be ready for then. Lets just leave before they get their second wind. Damn that bitch for placing this curse on me. At least she is dead now." Arfoire said before she flinched in pain from the curse? Doesn't matter I'm glad to see her in so much pain.

The guy looks at Abby for a second before his gaze goes over Bloodfang. He then smiles. "Let's get going than." He says placing a hand on Arfoire's shoulder and they disappeared.

"ABBY!" I look over and see Isabel rush over and cradle Abby's body in her arms crying. I feel a pain in my heart. I failed her. I failed someone again. I couldn't change anything,

'Do not worry. It wasn't your fault. It was just fate playing it's cards.' Whispered a voice. I look around to see who said it.

I didn't see anyone around me other than Rose who was healing me and I know that wasn't her voice. Which raised the question who was it?

"Was anyone else hurt?" I ask her.

"Nothing too serious that a bit of healing magic and bandages can't fix. My sisters are tending to the other CPU's now. We won't be able to do the meeting now with the protocols regarding attacks like this. Are you feeling better now. You got banged up there." Rose said to me giving me a concerned look. She reminded me a bit of what I'd thought a doctor would be like. Somehow her voice had a calming effect on me.

"I'm fine. I've taken worst hits than this." I look over at Abby with sadness. "It sucks things had to end this way though."

Rose follows my gaze to look at Abby. "Yeah Abby was my best friend well more or less only friend given she created me from a crystal from a cave but that's not important right now. She will be missed greatly. She got Leanbox out of our Civil war and made our military stronger. If Vert won't take back the mental of CPU it'll be up to either Linda or 5pb to fill the void. I'm not sure either of them could replace her. Abby was special. You just can't replace someone like her that easily." I flinch as I heard that. It sounded like Abby was one of a kind to the people of Leanbox. It reminded me of when I had to fill the void for Neptune when she left. It's hard to fill shoes like that.

"It's like when I had to step up after my sister disappeared. It was difficult then and it still is."

"I wish you luck on that. Well I'm about done patching you up. I'm so not going to volunteer to tell Plutia about this. You know that was Abby biggest wish was to have a family. She got her wish but its a shame she didn't get a chance to enjoy it." Rose tells me before she helps me to my feet.

"You're right. I don't want to tell Plutia either. Even before she me her mother she did still have a family. Emma and the other CPUs."

Becky then looks towards me while Obsidian bandaging her wounds. "Yeah your right about that. She always had us with her. I hunted with her a lot. That just makes seeing her go a lot harder."

"Did you know about the guy with her? I've never seen him before."

"Oh that was fucking Silver alright. Bastard got a good hit on me. I'll have to tell Lucy about this." Alex says as she limps over to Abby's body and Isabel.

"Who is this Silver?" I ask.

"Lucy's dad and one of three ancients I know well four but that one's a bitch. Anyway he's insanely powerful don't try to fight him. It won't end well. Just what the heck is he planning. Some weird test?" Alex said and that hit me hard did Abby did for some sick cruel test!?

"Why would he be doing a test? We've already beat Arfoire once here."

"Gauge how strong you guys are. And from what I saw he gave her some upgrades. And correction Emma disrupted the events of this dimension. The CPU's here never defeated her. As such never tested. She wasn't from here and interfered in this dimensions events. You defeated your Arfoire and were tested. It's a right of passage for most worlds." Alex tells us with a huff and a glare in the direction of sis house.

"Didn't people from this dimension finish her off. I've heard Emma weakened her but didn't kill her."

"She was a dead woman walking no fight left in her. Anyone with a sword or gun could have killed her. There was no challenge for them at all. Someone that has every problem dealt with by someone else will never learn how to stand on their own. Just look at yourself you always could lean on others for help always being supported and never underwent any hardships alone. Complacency breeds weakness, weakness breeds only death and suffering." Alex tells me her voice cold as ice. I stare into her eyes and my heart feels like its about to stop from how terrified Alex is making me feel. I don't how to react without sis. Everyone else usually has a plan. I just can't handle this. It's too much!

I sigh. "Your right. By the time I was born sis has already brought together everyone and we helped each other from then on."

"Yeah you see what I mean now. You and the rest of the next generation of your world have grown complacent with peace. You've never had to deal with any real conflict no hardships. You just road the easy bus. The only one that looks at least semi competent is the Lastation girl. And I'm guessing that's only cuz her sister was tough on her. You and the rest of your dimension have some serious thinking to do if you don't want to crash and burn." Alex tells me as she pats Isabel's should before picking up Abby's body. "I'll take this to Lucy see what what she wants done with it. Meet the rest of you back there when you got your heads on straight."

With that Alex began running off to Sis's place leaving me hating myself. I am completely useless only dragging others down. I'll just had somewhere in the middle of nowhere and end it. I took a dagger after all that nulls all healing magic. Should keep them from trying to save me.

I walk off when no one was looking and I walk outside. I do another look around to see if anyone followed me. When I saw no one I continued to walk outwards. When I was a good distance away I sat down in the field with the knife at ready. I then lift it up and with some hesitation, drove it into my chest.

I let out a gasp as the air left my lungs and my blood poured out. I hear someone scream and see sis with a horrified look on her face. She runs up and catches me as I fall back. I could feel her tears land on my face I can see her heart breaking as she see this wound was self inflicted.

She cradles me for a second. "This is my fault. Come on let's get you back to the house. Lucy might know something." She then picks me up in a bridal carry.

"There's no point. Just let me die." I say with all my energy gone. My vision fading.

Sis looks heart broken. "Hey come on now we need you. Nep Jr stay with me. Nepgear!" Was all I heard as I let death claim me. Now I'll no longer be a burden now.

 **Neptune's Pov**

I cradle Nepgear's body in my arms her lifeforce having left her. I couldn't believe she would do this she never was depressed or suicidal. What caused this? I tried healing her but nothing worked. My sister was gone now by her own hands. I begin the slow trek back.

I could handle this better if someone I could kill was to blame so I could kill them but no my sister took her own life. And I have to live with that she's gone and if I had noticed sooner maybe I could have stopped with any of us could.

As I reach the backyard I see Uni waiting for Nepgear but her face soon turns pale as she sees Nepgear's limp body. "H-how, how did this happen. Don't tell s-she did this to herself Emma."

I just look at her sadly and she got the meaning. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

Uni freezes up and her eyes loose a bit of life in them. "She's inside laying on the couch. I, I need moment now to process this."

I walk to the house and kick the door open. I can fix it later. I walk into the living room. Gladly none of the kids were there. "Lucy. Is there anything you can do?"

Lucy takes a moment to look at Nepgear then at me. "She's dead isn't she? Well healing magic is out the window. I know one thing that can do the trick but she will never be the same again. Once this is done there is no turning back it will be permanent."

"Do as you must. What even happened there? I've only caught wind of something big going down."

"From what I know my dad is testing the CPU's here for some reason. It's likely only to go downhill from here for a while. Now I'm going to need to cut open Nepgear's chest to get at her heart. Hope your not squeamish." Lucy said before balling a fist and smashing Nepgear's ribcage a bit before taking out a knife and cutting her open. She then took out what I think is a hell stone ramming it into Nepgear's heart before the wounds on Nepgear's body healed and she began to convolus with a scream.

Her eyes turned blood red and the white's of her eyes turning to pitch black, her canines lengthening into fangs. I could hear bones popping and snapping into place. Her hair gained red streaks in it before she lunged at me. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" She shouted as she wrestled me to the ground bloodlust radiating from her.

I give her a swift punch into her gut so she lost her air in her lungs. I take the opportunity to flip her and wrap her up in a bear hug with her arms trapped at her side. "How long is this going to last?"

"Hmm maybe an hour or two. Should be no more than a day before she regains her sanity mostly. Just don't let her get a taste of your blood." Lucy tells me as Nepgear screams bloody murder while struggling in my arms.

"Got it. Can you get me one of em ball gags I have in my room?" I ask her. I wrap my legs around Nepgear's then. This shouldn't be too hard to keep up.

Lucy shrugs. "Sure but I never thought you were that kinky though. Be back in a sec." Lucy then runs off to get my quested item before Nepgear tries to bite me.

"Yeah good luck with that. You're stuck like this for awhile." I say to her.

Soon Lucy came back with one of my ball gags and she grabbed the one with breathing holes in it and was pink colored of course. "I got it want me to put it in her mouth? You know you have a lot of kinky stuff can't wait to let have Belial give them a try. She'd love testing them out."

I roll my eyes. "I only have them because Croire got them for me as a gag gift."

"Oh no it was a great gift. I'll be sure to give her idea for future ones. I know somethings to get you now. Open wide Gearsy!" Lucy then did her best to put in Nepgear's mouth and fasten it to her.

"Thanks. Can you explain what is happening to the rest of the house residents so they know why I'm restraining Nepgear here?"

A mischievous grin stretched across her face. "Oh yeah I'll be sure to tell them some real sis con stuff is going down. Don't worry they all suspected that was a thing for a while."

I just shake my head at her. "You do know we are laying on the floor of the living room right?"

Lucy smirks and whispers something before me and Nepgear's clothes glow and disappear only to reappear scattered on the other side of the room leaving us naked. "And now your naked in the living room good luck with them not believing me now see ya in a bit!" Lucy says as she skips away.

"How fucking dare you. I'm going to get you back for this!" I call out to her. I try my best not to look at Nepgear's body.

Keyword try as she backed into my body grinding her butt and back and since I was naked my sensitive areas felt the full brunt of it causing me to bit my lip to stifle a moan in the process. I ultimately failed an I think everyone heard me. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

I am so going to get Lucy back for this bullshit. "Can't you calm the hell down?" I ask even though she most likely can't understand me. This might pose as a problem now.

Nepgear only screams louder and struggles more which resulted in her rubbing into me more and then I see Belial standing not far away with a video camera. "Oh this is going to sell like crazy!"

"Fuck off you little shit."

"You know if you want her to calm down your going to need to fuck her. Your already naked so just plunge your fingers into her vagina and go from there. Unless you want to keep dealing with her like this." Belial tells me with a smirk.

"Are you fucking with me. Go get Uni for me."

Belial smirks sadistically at us shaking her head. "Nope she's sleeping right now and do you really think it'd be safe for her to get involved with this while she's having a baby? After all she could get hurt with Nepgear being so violent."

I growl at her. "Fine. Turn that damn camera off. Bad enough on what Lucy did."

Belial shrugs and presses a button on the camera and sets it down but if it was still recording it would get all the action still. Though it's a reasonable place to put it so I'll trust her for now. "There happy now?"

"Sure." I say as I unwrap my right arm from around her and I plunged my fingers into Nepgear's vagina. This is so fucking weird.

Nepgear stopped squirming to let out a moan but this was only temporary as she soon began squirming again till I moved my fingers around fingering her getting another moan. I kept finger for a bit till Nepgear broke my hold lust glazing her eyes as she began groping my breasts. I couldn't help but moan.

The same lust began to melt my self control as I grabbed her butt giving it a rub and a few squeezes. I only removed my hands temporarily to remove her ball gag before we both kissed full force not holding anything back now. The next ten minutes were a blur but when came to me and Nepgear were grinding are lady parts together before we both came together and I know for sure she was dominant during the entire time. I wasn't sure if we created a new life or not but I couldn't care as I came down from the lust filled high.

"Wa? What was that?" Nepgear said out loud snapping my functioning mind into gear about what I just did making me feel a bit dirty at doing it with my own sister.

"Uhhh. Many things." I finally get out after a few seconds.

"I thought I was finally dead and no longer a burden on any of you any longer." Nepgear says while crying into my breasts.

"Hey. You will never be a burden on anyone. Remember that. Hell I was a major burden on you when I was still in Planeptune."

"Yeah but that was most things not involving combat. When it came to combat you were like a shining star. Wait." Nepgear then looked down at our bodies as the smell of sex hit her nose and she blushes bright red. "D-did we actually do it together!"

"Blame Belial, Lucy, and your horny ass." I say with my hands in the air.

"EWW! Grose! Please let's not tell anyone about this every. I hope we don't have a kid from this." Nepgear all but shouted having a similar reaction to what I would have had.

"Too bad I got it all on tape. This is going to sell like crazy in the porn market. Actual sis con!" Belial tells us and both me and Nepgear pale a bit at this. I know I have no chance of fighting Belial at all. Well plan B then.

I take my handgun out of my inventory and shoot the camera through it's lenses. "Fuck that. Even then no one knows we are sisters anyways." Well most of the general public doesn't.

Belial shrugs and she scopes up the remains dumping it into her inventory. "Suit yourself but I can fix that with editing later. If the chip is still intact. Well the rest are coming back inside soon. Better get dressed you two."

I jump up and run over to my clothes throwing them on quickly. "I am so getting you back for this Belial." I say to her with a glare.

Nepgear managed to do the same right as Selene walked in straight towards me before giving me a kiss before pulling away. "Lucy tried telling us that some Siscon stuff was going down. I figured you'd be a bit frustrated so I gave that kiss to take your mind off things. Did it help?"

"Yes yes it did and I don't know why Lucy is trying to pull that kind of trick."

Selene shrugs kissing my cheek. "Likely to mess with you. Must be her way of handling grief is all."

"Grief? Did anyone die at the meeting today?" I ask making it seem like I didn't know Abby died.

"Abby's Oracle sent us here a text that they'll be bringing by her corpse. Lucy cried a lot saying something that's a crap grandmother." Selene told me and I wonder why Lucy would cry that much for show if it was for show.

"Abby died. Who did it? Was it that Silver person." This part I truly do not know.

"No it was Arfoire. Shame I wasn't there we could have used Grand Chaos on her. Still it sounds like they would have beaten her if she didn't have this healing bullshit. Though Abby placed some kind of nasty curse on her. Was causing Arfoire a lot of visible pain before she left. Abby sure did go down swinging." Selene told me and I let a ghost of a smile grace my face as that sounded like Abby alright not backing down till the very end.

"At least she went down swinging. So what stopped Arfoire from going after the others? I doubt that curse could stop her good enough to stop."

"She was going to stab me with a shard of ice since the curse destroyed her spear before the Silver guy stopped her. He seemed odd making Arfoire stop by just talking to her. He smirked at Bloodfang for some reason though." Nepgear tells me while rubbing the center of her chest uncomfortably.

I know why he was. I've barely found out myself. That sword will bring Abby back but the time it takes to do it is unknown. "Maybe it has something to do with it?" I bring the question up. I'll let everyone find out themselves.

"I wonder why? I've never seen the material it's made of before. Looks like red steel be I've haven't been able to even chip that thing. Whatever makes up that blade is some of the toughest shit around. Hurts like heck too." Selene tells us while rubbing her should her where Abby once stabbed her.

Yeah I know it hurts and I know it's one of the strongest things out there. I had abit of it on my old armour and I'm going to transfer it to the new one along with a few other upgrades. "Yeah there isn't much info about it either." I said.

"If I could get a sample of it I could try analyzing it. Hmm maybe Plutia knows where I can find some of it." Nepgear tell me and I instantly know that's a bad idea just getting a small amount. Took me awhile to find some and was almost not worth the risk getting that much. I grabbed what I could and ran.

"You can ask her about it but getting it is another thing entirely." I say hoping I didn't say too much.

Nepgear gives me an odd look but shrugs. "I'll just have to go and see."

"Alright. I don't know where Plutia is now. Her and S-sha said they were doing something."

"I'll have to wait or see if Rose knows anything. I wonder what she meant when she said she and her sisters were from the same cave? Where they made from gems? Hmm will they do have names that relate to gemstones." Nepgear said aloud as Becky walked in. Come to think of it I rarely seen the Oracles to begin with.

I've only taught them how to access the sharicites and how to do certain things and stopped messing with them. "Hello Becky. How are you feeling right now?" I ask her.

"Like shit. One of my best friends and hunting partner is dead. How else should I feel? Part of me is still trying to comprehend she's dead now. It just hurts knowing that she's gone. If only I was stronger I could have saved her. But that's only a possibility. Lucy is complete wreck she won't let anyone else touch Abby's body as she holds her close crying. I feel bad for her she just lost her grandchild from what I hear. I just wish there was something I could do to help." Becky says to us rubbing her arm and once again being so damn selfless like always.

I go over and pull her into a hug. "Hey. Don't try putting yourself down alright. She may have lost her life but she gone out the way she wanted. Protecting you all." I say to try to bring her back up.

"Yeah your right. She was always the strongest out of the four of us. Still doesn't numb the pain but it makes it more bearable. Thanks Emma. I'll probably go visit my mom later since she's good at comforting me but Lucy could really use you right now." Becky tells me while looking to the back door.

I let go of her. "I'll go and see her don't worry. She did just try to pull a bad prank on me."

"Well from what Uni told me you were sort of a major dick to her and Nepgear this morning. Brought both of them to tears I hear." Becky told me and this is the first I'm hearing of it as I can only remember the pounding headache and Lucy kissing me.

I rub the back of my head. "I really don't remember much of this morning to be honest. I only remember everything after Lucy kissed me and I had one hell of a headache."

"You berated us. You told us things that cut into our hearts. And striked are insecurities. You called Lucy self-centered, Stutty mic fucktoy mom, a trash tier goddess and an even worse person. And me useless and an burden on those I love. Those words drove me to committing suicide." Nepgear tells me her voice shaking a bit at the end.

I frown. "I did? I don't remember saying any of that." I then feel horrified. I somehow drove Nepgear into commiting suicide. This is the second time I've hurt her. Maybe I shall disappear again. Not now but at least when the new threat is dealt with.

"Lucy did mention something about you being corrupted. Just please don't leave me. Lucy said she had a way to help you with that. You leaving will only hurt me more. And what about your kids are you going to just abandon them?" Nepgear tells me as she began to cry and she's right about the kids I can't just up and leave anymore.

"Who said I was going to be leaving?" I said hugging her.

Nepgear cries into my chest. "Because, Because that's what you did last time you hurt me!"

"And I left so I wouldn't hurt you again. Yet." I trail off. I've hurt her yet again.

"And then you sacrificed your dignity to bring me back. We're both too hard on ourselves Sis. Come on let's go outside and comfort our lovers. Uni is going to hit me and Lucy needs cuddles." Nepgear told me as she began dragging me towards the outside and I couldn't help but laugh as this reminded me of old times.

"Fine fine fine." I say as I follow her.

When we get outside I see Lucy crying and holding Abby's body close to her own crying even though she should know what I know. And as expected Uni punched Nepgear in the face for dying on her.

I chuckle at that. I walk over and crouch besides Lucy and rub her back. "You do know this won't keep her down right?" I whisper to her.

Lucy whimpers and nods. "I know but it still hurts. I know I couldn't be there but I should have done something. Anything was better than nothing."

"Hey it's alright. You are pregnant also so putting yourself in risks won't be good." I said leaning into her.

"Thank you Emma. Speaking of our baby got a name for mine yet?" Lucy asks me with a playful smile. I haven't thought this far ahead for either of the two I knocked up yet.

"How about Topaz?"

Lucy moves one of my hands to her belly. "Topaz works and it fits in with the gemstone motif I wanted to set up in this dimension."

"Well it didn't start off to be gemstone names. Also you didn't do it with every sharicite." I am still purple heart even though my sharicite isn't the Planeptune one here.

"Well no duh your title will always be purple heart even if you transition to another one. Think of it like this. Plutia will always be Iris heart and Noire black heart. It's the universal standard for all of you. Turns out you four are sorta like a deluxe starter set. Most dimension come with you guys as the starting CPU's you know? Most have you. And more or less I started running out of gemstone names without getting repetitive. They can more or less choose their title going off of color. And I'm rambling aren't I?" Lucy says blushing a bit.

"Yes yes you are. Also I do find it weird that it's only Plutia and I that switch out as the starter ones." I say thinking about it.

Lucy gives Abby's forehead a gentle kiss before setting her down on the cloth she came wrapped in on her way here. "Well there are other's in the subcategory of colors but they are less common even some for seasons. I remember something about my mom meeting one called winter heart but she hasn't seen her in a long time."

"Alright. How long do you think it'll take her to revive this time?" I whispered. So no one else could hear.

"Judging from the damage to her body somewhere between one-three weeks. Most likely around one week but it's mostly random just depends out much damage her body has suffered. More damage longer wait for it to heal." Lucy told me in a whisper and it made sense more damage equals longer wait time till revival.

"It makes sense. It must have took her awhile last time when I was the one to kill her. I'll explain what happened later when there's no one around alright." I say wanting to come clean to her about it.

Lucy growls at me. "You better or I'll sick Belial on you. And she's even more sadistic than Iris heart when she wants to be."

"I can see that. Just call me whenever you want to hear about it later. Unless you want to go to somewhere private now?"

"We are going to talk somewhere private now with Belial since this is her grandchild we are talking about too. And if we don't like the answer you give us we'll punish you accordingly." Lucy tells me with a mother's wrath burning in her eyes.

I raise my hands in the air. "Do as you must. I'll let you pick the place." I say.

Lucy grabs my arm and heads inside. "Belial! We are heading to watchpoint two for an interrogation!" She yelled as Belial came down running.

"Interrogation eh. I don't think that's necessary." I sweat drop a little.

I soon feel and impressive weight on my shoulders as I feel fear for my life. "We'll be the judge of that depending on what you did. And you won't like it if I get mad. Now move that ass before I take a bite out of it!" Belial told me raising her voice a bit.

"Well I do not know where we are going if that helps any."

Belial smirks as she got in my face. "Then let's keep it that way." Was all I heard before a fist meet my face and everything went black. When I came to I was strapped to a chair in nothing but some sexy swimwear Lucy likely dressed me in for eye candy. This was a bit much.

"DIdn't I say this was unnecessary?" I ask looking around.

"Shut up it was totally necessary and we rarely get to use this place. Now you'll tell us what you did to Abby or I'm gonna shock your brains out when ever I feel like it." Spoke Belial from a speaker and from what I could tell they were in seperate room high above with bright nights shining on me. Wow they stole this scene from Call of Black Heart one.

"Fine. You're way over doing this though. But as Lucy already knows. I've killed Abby before. It was before she became a CPU. It was around the time I came into this dimension. I came out of the portal in the Black forest and I was attacked by her within a few minutes with her being in her feral form. After a small battle she stuck me through with her sword but I gave her several fatal blows in the process." I say calmly.

"In which one of them bisecting her from shoulder to hip. Then what you just left her there? You know Lucy I think she earned a shock to her happy place." Belial said before I felt a current of electricity hit my breasts which heart like crazy as well as a weaker one that hit my womanhood which hurt even more I could feel my eyes almost roll into the back of my head when it stopped.

Then I heard Lucy's sweet angelic voice. "Okay that's enough for now Belial. Anything else Neptune? Did you feel any guilt from doing that or shock when you saw Abby again?"

"Yes shock and a little guilt that passed over time. I did it in self defense. Also I still wasn't in the right set of mind. While yes I did leave her there. I went and got myself patched up and came back a few days later. Someone else got there first and got her. Which I found out was Vert later on."

"Understandable it was in Vert's territory. At least it was better than some other people even though I named the Pure Arfoire the good mother to all my descendants. Belial do not press the anal rape button. Your free to go know but come up here first I have something you should see." Lucy tells me as the straps undo themselves letting me get out.

I get up from the chair and walk over to the door. "Am I going to get a hint on what I need to see?" I ask opening it and going through. I really should keep a spare set of clothes on me in the future.

"It's involves a medical test that I ran on you when you were out Nep." Lucy tells me as I head in to see her holding a medical test sheet on a clipboard.

"Why would you need to do that? I am perfectly healthy right now."

"Making sure your fine so we aren't liable but as it turns out you have a plus one." Lucy hands me the clipboard and my eyes widen.

A frown decorated my face. I point at them. "This is both your fucking faults." I tell them. This means only one thing. I've been impregnated by Nepgear.

Belial shrugs. "Mostly my fault since I pushed it. But hey another win for Siscon." Lucy then smacks Belial on the back of the head.

I put my head in my hands. "This is fucking wonderful. You know what. I'm going to need a drink after this."

Lucy pats my back. "Come on I know a good bar that serves drinks that are safe for both of us."

I groan. "I don't want to go through this again."

Lucy sighs "I feel ya. The last part hurts like hell."

"Tell me about it." I grumble. "Alright the story we are going with is I got drunk and had a one night stand." I say.

"That works the bar I'm taking you to is really popular. Has good food and a hotel all in one. Just find a nice girl to spend the night with to make it more believable. I know I might check some out. Come on lets get going that outfit will grab some attention for sure." Lucy says grabbing a bag as she went.

"I'm only wearing underwear. Also Selene is going to be real pissed. I'd rather her think I slept with a stranger than the one I actually did."

"I'll just wear a wig then so they'll think I'm someone else and we share a bed. And from what I know about her you better be prepared for some shouting and a blow to the head. Yeah and your underwear is sexy so deal with it." Lucy says rummaging through her bag for some things.

I roll my eyes. "Even if you wear a wig everyone in the house know what you look like."

Lucy stops rummaging through her bag and sighs. "Damn it your right they'd know right off the bat. Well just go with someone your friends with or something like that."

"I don't even have that many friends and you know how I am in the bedroom." I groan. "I'll just impregnat the person and Selene will kill me."

"If anything Belial will keep her from killing you. Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll find a friend of your's like that cute redhead head you worked with a while back? Charlie I think her name was." Lucy tells me and I groan I keep neglecting to spend time with her. Though her does have the hots for me.

I rub the back of my head. I've been a dick so far and haven't contacted her. Hell I haven't even been contacted about my temporary workplace being repaired yet.

Lucy pulls my hand and smirks. "Good thing I've made arrangements already with her. She'll be at the bar serving some drinks. Oh just so you know she's more like Belial here than human."

"Shadow then. I knew something was wrong with her in that sense." I say. I've heard about shadows just haven't found much on them.

"Remind me to give you and Abby a few books from my Library so you can brush up on the lesser known stuff. Abby more so since she's a third Abyssal Dragconis. Come on lets hit the bar already!" Lucy says practically dragging me to the exit.

"Can I at least get a bra or preferably a t-shirt and shorts? I don't think I'll be aloud in there in this."

Lucy then throws some clothes to me. "Put those on they should be fit." I look and see a pair of short shorts and a halter top...This at least covers more than the bikini.

"You do know I am several sizes larger than you right?" I ask. I have at least eight inches on her. It's bad enough her human form is 12 years old.

"I do that's just what I wear in my CPU form. Either wear that or I'll buy you something skimpier from a clothing store." Lucy says with a shrug.

"Fuck that. I've seen what crap you wore when I visited you in your nation." I say putting the clothing on.

Lucy giggles as we exited the place. "Smart choice. Now the bar should be this way!" She told me as she began pulling me in some random direction. Where I can see a neon sign that read in Pink and dark red 'Welcome to the demon's den' Great it's going to be one of those weird bars.

"Am I allowed to actually get drunk?" I ask.

Lucy gives me a mischievous smirk and slaps my butt. "You can get blackout drunk and they'll throw you in a hotel room. The drinks won't hurt the kid and it's always fun in there. You won't mind if I tap some asses in there would you. I know I having a kid but I'd love some action right now. I'm horny as heck."

"Just this once. Afterwards I'd like you to be faithful to me and Selene." I tell her.

Lucy gives me a soft look cupping my cheek and kissing me on the lips. "I will be promise. Wait you and your Noire are not a thing any more?"

"Well. I don't know to be honest. We haven't really talked about it." I tell her smiling uneasily.

"You're going to have to at some point for that kids sake. Emerald looks up to both of you a lot." Lucy tells me before patting my cheek and walking inside the bar.

"I'm surprised they're letting your 12 year old ass in here." I say with humor in my voice.

I then walk inside myself and see Lucy flirting with some random girls, Astolfo and Scathach wave to me by the time I get to their side of the bar it was too late as I feel arms wrap around my waist. "You don't call, answer my calls text or even write. I'm starting to feel neglected here Emma or should I say Neppy?"

"I know I've been a dick. Also when did you find out?" I ask.

She answered first by kissing my neck. "Since I first caught your scent. I'd never forget a scent like yours. It's like lavender on a cool summer breeze."

I shiver. "Why haven't you said anything earlier? It really didn't take me long to sense you weren't human. I just couldn't place what for awhile."

She trails a line of kisses up to my ear and gives it a lick as I feel her breath on it. "Because you were trying to keep a low profile. You'd have freaked out if I did. So I took the slow road of working my way into your heart. And I heard you need to sleep with someone bad. And while those two are good company they aren't my type. But you are sexy." She finished by giving my ear another lick sending shivers and chills down my spine.

"If you're this forward now. Why haven't you jumped me earlier eh?" I ask.

"I didn't want to scare ya off. I wanted you to be ready when I made my move unlike some people." Looks at Lucy. "I'm not so horny I can't hold myself back." She tells me and I have to admit it was sweet of her.

"You should've gave me hints here or there or asked me out." I bring up a decent point.

Charlie blushes as her hands rub my belly. "I was too scared to do it openly I gave subtle hints still. You have to understand the dimension I came from my Neptune is dead. Killed by Nepgear. It was getting baren anyways. I left as Nepgear killed Arfoire and was trying to restore the world." I can hear the hurt in Charlie's voice I must have meant a lot to her. Well so much for a one night stand.

"I truly wonder how many dimension travelers are here. So we going to get our drinks on?" I ask her.

Charlie smirk and raises her hand to get the bartender's attention. "Can I get a Purple&Black cocktail for me and my girlfriend here. And don't skimp out on the olives and ginger!" Soon two cups of swirling purple and black arrive in front of us with some olives tossed in and ginger powder sprinkled on top.

"This that crap you've always drank." I asked picking it up and looking at it. I usually just got a bottle of whatever was good usually.

"Yup strong enough to knock you off your ass but doesn't make you sick as heck in the morning either." Charlie said before taking a gulp of her drink and I see her chew the olives before swallowing them as well. "AH! That felt great always love this stuff. Can still feel it burning the back of my mouth."

"Can't I get a bottle of what I usually get?" I ask before drinking mine.

"Sure just ask the bartender for it and I'll pay for it." Charlie tells me while rubbing my lower back.

"Can I get a bottle Planeptune Conquest over here?" I ask the bartender.

The bartender nods and slides the drink over. I see Charlie finch from the corner of my eye as I said the name of the drink. Was something wrong?

I then remember what she said. I guess what Nepgear did there is what the drink is called. "Shit sorry." I tell her.

"It's fine just reopened an old wound. I still hate what Arfoire did the most she made it so the only way to get powerful enough to defeat her was to kill and absorb everyone else. And to top it all off Arfoire just let Nepgear kill her. It still hurts to this day. I missed you for decades before I found you here." Charlie said as she began to cry, tears streaming down her face. And now I feel like an ass.

I pulled her into a one arm hug. "Hey I'm here now aren't I? Cheer up." I say giving her a small smile.

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Right we if your drunk enough how about we hit up a room for the night. I'll let you be on top this time."

"Pfft. I haven't even started." I say as I grabbed the bottle the bartender brought and downed most of it in one go.

Charlie then gives me a devilish grin. "Say how about I get you something stronger, a lot stronger. That is if you think you can handle it, you know the Planeptune Conquest is some really lightweight stuff compared to what I normally get." Now she was just making a huge ass challenge and I'm sure as heck ain't going to back down.

"Sure why not. And heck this might be lightwieght compared to most but I like the taste of it." I comment. Basically why I drink it.

"Okay well One devil's blood with a shot of dew of darkness through in my friend here wants to really be knocked off her ass!" Charlie hollered out as the bartender hurried to mix the drink. My nose and body shook at the smell alone. Was this shit even legal?

I look at her weirdly. "Alright. Bottoms up." I say lifting it up before drinking it.

Instant my head felt dizzy and I almost fell off my seat as the world started to spin and feel weird. I had to cling to Charlie to maintain some semblance of balance as the world blurrier was more spinny.

I giggle a little. "That shits strong. Doesn't have the best taste though." I say.

"Not supposed to taste the best it's supposed to knock you on your ass. Gives that Lucy chick a good buzz even. Think your drunk enough for sex now or you need another three?" Charlie says as she chugs down her remaining drink and gives me a wink.

"We can bang then but you should know I am quite dominant in bed."

"All Neps are it's your charm after all. But I'm not exactly a push over unless I want to be. Come on I have the perfect room in mind of our night of love. And just so I know you cool with us being an item and me showing up at your place right?"

I cough into my hand. "Well. I am basically in a mini herem." I say kinda quietly.

Charlie gives me a smirks as she slides her hand into the back of my pants to give my butt a squeeze. "Oh then I want in on it my sexy Nep Nep."

"Alright. I might maybe die when one finds out about this but let's go." I say to her. I am so going to dominate her.

Soon we arrived in a nice romantic room with a silk blanket. I was never one for luxuries but this time I'll indulge myself in this pleasure.

I soon push Charlie onto the bed and stalk over her with a predatory glint in my eyes this was going to be one heck of a night.

{Time Skip due to we're lazy}

I open my eyes but instantly close them due to the brightness. Goddess damn it. I place a hand on my head. This headache is insane. "Where the hell did I put those painkillers." I mutter to myself.

"Looking for these sweetheart?" A voice spoke in a painfully sing song voice. It hurt my head just hearing it.

"Yeah hand them over." I grumbled.

"Oh I don't know what are you going to offer me in return? A kiss maybe?" Spoke the annoying voice. Damn it who did I sleep with last night anyways?

"Sure. but it's too damn bright to see where you are." I say trying to remember the voice on who it is.

Then I felt someone kiss me and some pills slip into my mouth from the kiss before the lips pulled back. "That's okay I'm right next to you Nep."

I swallow the pills almost not giving a shit what they are. I suddenly was able to place the voice. "Charlie?" I then remember bits and pieces of last night.

"Yup and last night sure was wild. You are a lot of fun in bed. Though it ended with me dominating you my little vixen." I could tell by the tone of her voice Charlie had to be either smiling or smirking at me smugly.

"I believe I dominated you first and I was tired afterwards due to yesterday's events." I say to her.

"Yeah though I think'd still end up on top anyways. Given I have a lot of stamina. Anyways want me to help you get dressed and take you home?" Charlie offered as she helped me up.

"Sure, thanks. Sorry for being an ass up until now." I say to her while I open my eyes again and it wasn't as bright this time.

Charlie pats my cheek before kissing my forehead. "Don't worry about it. You made it up to me last night. Just try not to be one in the future."

"It didn't help that I was busy as hell for awhile." I say.

"With what? The kids and family visiting?" Charlie asked me as she began getting dressed.

"Yes and no. Yes there seems to be a lot of damn people at my house and no because I took out two bases of rebels, cultist, whatever the hell they were and I have to deal with another damn Arfoire." I then sigh. "Nevermind. That can't happen anymore. For a while that is."

"Don't worry if anyone bothers you in the slightest I'll take care of them. Your pregnant now right?" Charlie tells me as she gets her jacket back on.

"Well yeah and you should be somewhat also." I tell her.

Charlie looked over herself. "Hmm didn't notice. It'll be awhile till I start to show signs. Well let's head to your place. My kind usually doesn't have kids often."

"I don't know if you are 100 percent or not but everyone born in our dimensions either reproduce that way or the traditional way. Which isn't the ideal way here due to almost everyone being lesbians."

"Oh I know that's the case for most dimensions well the ones I've been to at least. Most of them are chalk full of lesbians because well with the aid of magic we can still reproduce. We can worry about naming the kids later on." Charlie said as she slid her boots on. "Come on no need to keep your girls waiting."

I kinda groaned. "I'm having too many kids at once now. And dealing with two was horrible."

"Hey at least you have help now. You know having several pregnant women together is going to be crazy right?" Charlie tell me and she's right this is going to get crazy.

"Don't even get me started on it." I mutter with my head in my hands.

Charlie pats my head. "Don't worry my type of shadows doesn't have drastic hormonal issues. But it seems you have a visitor." She points behind me before whispering. "Freakin freak pests."

"Who?" I ask looking in the direction she's pointing.

I see a modestly dressed young little girl bowing to me. Most of her body was dressed in bloodied clumsily wrapped bandages and from the looks of it they were quite old. Was she beat up badly? Anyways she bowed her head quickly so I didn't get a look at her face as she held out a letter to me. "L-letter for you miss Clockwork!"

"Thank you. Also why are you beat up so badly?" I ask her grabbing the letter.

"N-no r-reason. S-sorry but I need to go before master gets mad." The girl had fear laced in her voice to the extent I believed that nothing would scare her more unless death herself showed up. She then tried to leave key word tried.

I grabbed her shoulder and muttered a quick healing spell I learned over the years. "Tell me please." I say to her softly in a kind voice.

The girl sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Master isn't very nice. They'd hurt us if we didn't do a good enough job."

I frown. "That isn't good. Who is this master of yours?"

The girl started breathing faster and almost stumbled back back looking up at me with pupiless eyes in pure terror and spoke in a shaky voice. "Yog-Sothoth."

Hmm. I don't know that name. She's freaking out badly. This isn't good. "How old are you?"

"O-one week miss. I'm sorry but i really need to get going before master gets mad." The girl began trying to pull away from me.

I look at her sadly before letting her go. "Just be safe." I say. I don't know what she is or what her master is. I hope I won't regret this later.

The girl looks at me and mutters something to in my head. 'The letter I'm referred to as is K. I'm sorry if anything happens.' She turned to leave as reality wrapped around making her vanish without a trace.

I look at Charlie. "What the hell was she?" I ask as I opened the letter.

"She was a Stalker. Real pain in the ass to deal with especially when they get older. They are servants of the great old ones. Well more or less treated like slaves by the elder great old ones but the younger ones treat them fairly for the most part like workers mostly. The one she works for must not be so nice. We'll need to let Belial know. But first you should read the letter." Charlie told me as she points to my hand.

"Sounds fanfuckingtastic." I grumble looking at the letter.

I couldn't understand most of it given it was in an odd tongue. But from what I got was mostly they were issuing a challenge to me of some kind and if I refused there would be consequences. A slight feeling of dread began to creep into my mind for some reason. Images of the kids burning alive filled my mind making me sick.

"Why am I getting a challenge? I shouldn't be that well known." I say.

"Likely they've been keeping an eye on you. I'd be careful if I were you. This means it's eying you up. We need to go to Belial since she's the top dog in terms of shadows here. In case something happens she's basically the top officer incase something goes wrong. And with the Great old ones that's always possible." Charlie warns me which is just great.

"Fucking wonderful. What the hell could've I done to get it's attention?"

"Not sure oh I know literally killing all the main evil people here and massacring two bases of its followers maybe?" Charlie said in a bit of an exaggerated tone.

"How'd you know about the base part?" I ask.

"Oh I was watchin ya. In case you needed help but mostly for the show. You are hot when you go on a slaughter spree. Was tempted to tackle you in the shower and have some fun." Charlie told me with a smirk. Well good to know someone likes my insanity though that's a bit disturbing now that I think about it.

I smile at her, maybe with a little sinister part to it, and I feel my eyes glow a little for a second. "It is engraved in my CPU form now." It is bad that my CPU form went insane but it was the price I paid for what I've done. Even for the parts no one knows about.

Charlie rubs my cheek after that. "And I love it. Just so you know I'll stop you if you start to do something really crazy or bad. So don't worry about cutting loose every now and then."

"It is harder to hold it back these days. It usually didn't bother me too much." I tell her smiling sadly. This is what I've became after all these years.

Charlie rolls up her left sleeve before looking at me. "Well there is one way to restore some of your sanity to a degree. But you'd have to trust me."

I laugh. "Don't you think I've tried. There'd be a difference if I was just insane. It's built into my DNA now."

Charlie shrugs and rolls her sleeve back down. "Was just going to have you drink a bit of my blood so negative energy wouldn't twist your mind so much. Otherwise I can just teach you some mental techniques to help with your problem."

"That would help if it wasn't built into my CPU form. I am fine in my human form though. Well mostly."

"I can help make sure you don't hurt anyone your not supposed to at least. Be your aide slash keeper in your CPU form given I've tango'd with a lot worse and I'm really hard to hurt or bring down. I'd say out of those I know or seen enough of their skills I'd say only IF could do a number me if it came to it. Well that's aside from the obvious ones like Lucy." Charlie told me as she helped me out of bed.

"Unless I tear you apart in my rage. I doubt it will be directed at you though. Let's go to my house. Do you remember where it is?"

"I'll be on my toes then. But yeah I'll just be making sure you don't kill innocents or no kill targets. And yes I know the way. Lucy is likely on her way now. So fly or car?" Charlie asks me as she grabs a few things.

"Whatever the damn way that murders my head less." I tell her.

"Car it is then. Now I'm going to pick you up if your decent now." Charlie told me as she moved to throw me over her shoulder.

"I'm not incapable of walking you know?" I ask her not caring that she is carrying me.

She just rolls her eyes at me as she begins walking to the door. "Sure sure but then why did it take you so long to get out of bed then?"

"I want to be lazy as shit and I want to delay this."

Charlie smirks and begins jogging now. "Then I'm going to go speed racer on the way back to your house should be fun." Aw crap.

"Damn it." I say already thinking of Selene's reaction to this.

Within minutes Charlie puts me in a supped up sports car. This is not going to be a tame ride. "You ready for this!? I am!" Charlie asks me with devilish grin as she puts in some random high energy pop music and revs the engine.

"Please no." I say. I do enjoy fast rides but I don't want to go home yet.

"Too late let's see if I can set a record." Charlie tells me as she takes of down the road dashing in and out traffic, using side roads and blowing speed limits and somehow not get caught. Making it to my place in a few minutes as she pulled her car into a drift into my driveway.

"I hate you right now. Couldn't just stay in town for a few more hours." I complain.

"Where's the fun in that? It'll be fun to see how Selene reacts given her mental scarring. Lastation CPU's are always sensitive or insecure in some regards." Charlie said with a smirk. "Hey Uni, Nepgear I brought your mommy home!"

I immediately equip my armour and jump out of the car through the window. I'm glad I haven't taken it apart yet. "Hey there kiddos. Where's Selene?" I ask with my defenses up.

Little Uni smiles and points inside. "She's inside resting on the couch. We slept with her last night since she got restless without you."

"And I'm sorry about that kiddos. I had something I had to take care of. I'm going to go in and say hi to Selene alright."

Minigear and Uni nod before Minigear spoke. "Is miss Charlie staying? Can we play with her?"

"Yes and sure. Entertain her for me." I tell them before entering the house cautiously. I take out one of my blades from my inventory to block her shadow attacks. "Selene sweetie?" I call out.

In response I feel something wrap around my limbs and yank me forward before I feel warm arms wrap around my waist before a soft pair of lips meet my own. "I missed you Emma. You have no idea how scared I was. I-I thought I lost you."

"I went out and did something with Lucy." I say twirling my wrist and severing the shadows on that side and I cut the otherside.

Selene gives a pout as she rubs my back. "She better not have taken you to a strip club or brothel."

"Well you're close." I say nervously.

"Bar then? You got drunk? You didn't even invite me." Selene asks me with a frown. I know she's a heavy weight with alcohol but that defeats the point.

"Welllll. Lucy and Belial grabbed me and drug me out though. I couldn't exactly give a heads up."

Selene sighs. "Fine but you owe me a date later in compensation..Why is Charlie here...You slept with her!"

"Well." I rub the back of my head. "I was maybe a little-very drunk." I say wincing getting prepared for a hit.

Selene takes a few deep breaths. "YOU BITCH!" And then the next think I know the flat of her battle axe. It sent me back a bit as I slammed into something.

I take out my other sword. I can't exactly go offense but I can fight defensively. I block her next attack and kick the flat of her axe to try to get it out of her grasp. This is going to be a problem if this stays inside. "Please calm down." I ask her.

Selene then dropped her axe crying "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. It just hurt so much. I'm sorry!" And like if a switch was flipped she goes to being a crying mess.

I put my swords on my back. "I am sorry also. If you want to hit me a few times. Please do so." I wish I had the guts to tell her why it happened.

Selene buries her face into my chest clinging onto me hard. "Just hold me please." her voice quivering.

I sit on the couch holding her. "It's alright. Why do I bring such sorry to others." I mainly tell myself.

Selene snuggles into my chest. "Your just like the Neptune from here. You mean well just screw up a lot without your friends. Your the jester but everyone needs a jester someone to make them laugh and warm their hearts. You seemed to have lost that touch to a degree. Still see it with the kids."

"I almost lost my jester self completely. The kids are what helped me bring it back a little."

"Maybe you need to spend more time with the kids or loosen up a bit. I mean you've been working a lot. Couldn't hurt to have a day all to yourself right. Besides knowing you both you and Charlie are knocked up." Selene tells me as she yawns into my chest trying to cheer me up.

"I've been with the kids their entire lives. Also how do you figure I'm pregnant?"

"Your blood pressure felt off and I can sense the energies pooling in your belly. Most people here can sense energies well those that more so take to learning of some kind." Selene told me which is just great. That means most of them will know I'm knocked up.

"So that means abit of people will know then. Ugg. This is going to be so fun when all the children are born."

Selene pats her belly. "Yeah we just found out Abby got Alex pregnant this morning among other things. Can't wait to get this tummy monster out."

I laugh. "If you can't wait now. You are so going to hate it in a few months."

Selene groans. "You just have to ruin the moment. Alex is getting it rough right now though especially since Abby's tomb was raided this morning."

"You forget. I've given birth before and really? Abby's tomb was raided?" Wait. They already made a tomb.

"Yeah it was. Almost everything of value was taken, gear, possessions and other wise. Even took Abby's body before burning it in a trash heap a couple miles away. Also you should know when a new CPU takes their role a new tomb is built or is put under construction." Selene told me and I could feel a bit of anger rising. I just have to know if anyone told Lucy or not yet.

"That's fucking wonderful. Also It's been so long that I forgot about the tomb thing."

"Sounds reasonable. Also we drew sticks as to who would tell Lucy the news." Selene said and I didn't like where this was heading.

"Soooo. Who got the short end?"

"Nepgear Senior. We all gave her a look of pity. Though she's been acting a bit more aggressive lately so let's see how this goes." Selene tells me her face stuff buried in my bust.

"I guess we'll see." I say. I will step in if necessary even if the consequences are bad.

"HER TOMB WAS WHAT!?" I hear Lucy shout and the house shook a bit from the sheer volume of her voice. I can see some of the kids running away scared senseless.

I get up and pat Selene on the back. "I'll be back." I tell her.

"You better or I'll spank you." Selene told me with a slight joking tone in her voice. My butt is still sore from last time.

I went to where I heard Lucy's voice. I walk into the room saying. "Lucy. Please calm down. Let's approach this subject logically."

Then I had to duck as she fired a shotgun in my direction. "How my grandbaby is dead and her body gone! So don't tell me to calm down!"

"Think about this logically. Doing it with a pissed off persona isn't going to help. You have to access the situation."

Lucy huff before putting her shotgun back in her inventory. "Fine but if your wrong I'm shoving my shotgun up your ass!"

Nepgear merely waves awkwardly to me. "Thanks sis but I had it handled well for the most part."

"Alright. So what exactly happened?" I ask wanting the information.

"I told her about the incident but I'll go over it again. About 4 am this morning the sentries guarding her tomb were found dead and the tombs entrance found blown open. Interior wrecked and ransacked. Everything that wasn't nailed down was taken. From what the agent told me they suspect it was retaliation by the Anti-CPU radicals though they haven't found anything concrete yet as it could have been grave robbers or treasure hunters." Nepgear told me which actually managed to piss me off that someone would go that far.

"Hmm. Looks like I'll have to look into it myself. Hey Lucy two questions. Why was her body there and why wasn't sentinels there?"

"Well her body was there for traditional and ceremonial purposes. The runes there help preserve the body and spirit. And as for the Sentinels it takes them two to three days to set up properly. Till then highly trained sentries are posted to guard the tomb. Pretty well geared up too." Lucy tells me as she crossed her arms.

"Can't you conjure them up like your father can?" I ask remember what I remember about the guy.

"I could but they can't. Most other nations make their own. Still pretty effective but they take some time to form. But still respectable given most that make them are only slightly above the average human." Lucy says to me like this is the way it's always been.

"Makes some sense. But you do know how she can come back so that would've caused problems."

"Yeah it would have. More likely than not Abby would have just busted herself out or had an underground passage. I'm sure she wouldn't do anything like make a body double and have a select few agents break her out. That would be ridiculous. Let's try to keep our thinking grounded in reality please and thank you." Lucy says out loud before brushing some strands of hair out of her face.

I would've done that in the past. "Alright. Shall we go and look at the site?"

Lucy sighs. "Sorry I had enough stress for today. I'll send Pluty a text and she'll meet you there with Rose. She has clearance to the sight after all."

"And have I had clearance to it? But yeah I'll meet her there."

"You don't at least not yet. Well head over there then, Nepgear should know the way or Plutia will find you mid flight." Lucy said a bit annoyed hopping onto a nearby bed.

"Alright. Show me the way Nepgear." I say.

Nepgear nods and heads to go outside. "Right just follow me Emma."

I transform and walk after her. "How far is the place from here?" I ask.

"A few hours at least. It's a good ways away from here. I-I'm actually a bit scared to transform right now. Would you mind carrying me?" Nepgear told me a bit of fear in her eyes given she's not quite used to the changes her body went through.

"That is quite fine. Even if you did transform I could handle you if things went bad."

Nepgear nods as she holds my arm. "Yeah I'm just scared what I'll be like if I do. But if you're sure then I could try transforming once we are a good ways from the house incase something happens."

"How about we give it a try when we get done. I doubt you can run away either due to I has always faster. Heck I believe I have a decent boost to my speed now." I say trying my best to not boast.

"Fine fine. But are you using booster equipment again? I still remember the more lewd ones. Well either way I don't mind you carrying me." Nepgear told me as we headed outside.

"I won't lie and say I have a few sets lying round and I don't mind carrying you."

Nepgear giggles and jumps into my arms. "Well I made some myself. And if you say its okay lets fly!"

I fly up a little. "It does feel weird to transform like this again. So which way is it?"

"South east from here. It's in Iris field near the research station." Nepgear told me pointing south eastwards.

"Hmm. Wonder why I never ran across it before." I say before flying in that direction.

"Apparently it has some cloaking tech to avoid wildlife and the such and most of the facility is underground. Shouldn't be hard to notice from the sky Rose told me since they are lowering the cloaking tech a bit." Nepgear said sheepishly as I got a strange tingling sensation on the back of my neck like I was being watched.

I start sending out small pulses of energy to see if I can sense it. "Hmm. I can normally see through most stuff but I wasn't really looking for it due to I forgot about they build the tombs when we are alive. So hows mine going anyways."

"It's looking more like some random brothel or nightclub given what you requested. It's already completed by now. But I have to wonder why do you need a sex android if your dead?" Nepgear asked me curiously.

"Reasons Nepgear. Reasons."

Nepgear coughs into her hand. "Pervert, Robofile." Then coughs again before looking at me. "So how fast are you flying? Your usual speed judging by the wind?"

"Yeah. I don't want to fly too fast with you in my arms."

"It's fine but it makes me want to transform more now." Nepgear says with a small pout.

"It's fine. Have some patience Junior."

Nepgear pouts and looks around. "I think I see the research station in the distance. We should land soon. And it's hilarious to hear a lesson of patience coming from you sis."

I lowered to the ground. "I have learned many things over the years. Try raising children."

"What do you think I'm doing with Uni. Why is Astolfo and some random person waiting for us? This is odd." Nepgear said a bit confused that it was Astolfo's twin. Right Junior hasn't meet Scathach yet. Still trying to figure out that weird magic shit she did before.

"That's her twin Scathach. I'm kind of wondering who came up with the names." I say landing a dozen feet or so away from them.

Astolfo began waving at us from her place. "Hi you two! It's good to see you! Love your hair Geary! Ow! Sis what was that for." Astolfo said rubbing her head after Scathach crop dusted her.

"Remember what I said about not being an airhead and loud for five minutes? Well you only got past four minutes. Now act more your age or I'm telling mom you miss behaved while we were gone." Scathach said not missing a beat resting against her spear acting annoyed as Astolfo paled.

"Please don't tell mother Mary please! I'll try better I promise! You know how she's like when she's mad!" Astolfo says with pure panic in her voice.

I grin a little sinister. "I have been wondering about that. Who are your parents?" I ask wanting to know.

Scathach closed her eyes and hummed for a few seconds before opening her eyes. "Brave dimension Uni and a woman named Mary. She's one of Zoey's elites. Does that answer your question Hyperdimension Neptune?"

"Alright. And if you want to just call me Emma. That's what I go by here or recently the Purple Devil. I wonder who came up with it?" I ask myself.

Scathach shrugged. "Okay Emma. I meet a lot of Neps your all very different to degrees. You'll meet that person soon. I take it your on the way to the tomb correct?"

"Yes you are right." I say.

Scathach turns around holding her spear in a resting position. "Then follow us. We know the way and save you from wandering around a lot given the lack of directions."

Why would they know more about the place. "Alright lead the way then."

Scathach nods and begins walking off in a certain direction through defense forest. Me and Nepgear had to use are swords to cut through the thick brush and plant life that only got thicker but those two seemed perfectly fine moving through and around the brush like it wasn't even there.

"So how far is it from here and how do you know its location?" I ask them.

Scathach hums as she moves her hand in an odd way causing the brush to move aside. "Me and and some others trained here before. We had a very special mentor that lived here. And to answer your other question likely a few more minutes at this pace."

So I guess they mean from the future. "And who is this mentor of yours?"

"Well we had a few some on and off. One we can't tell now. One should show up soon. And the other is our cousin that is super intelligent like a genius or super genius you could say. Well she more or less trained us on ways hit above our weight I mean she's done it a lot before." Astolfo tells me as she twirls around to walk backwards giving me and Junior a cheeky smile.

"So I'm not one then eh. That's somewhat good. Training people is a pain in the ass." I comment.

"Oh it isn't that bad. Though if you think that is a pain in the ass then you won't like what you have to deal with soon. Oh would you look at that we're here." Astolfo told us as she turns around to smile at an annoyed Plutia along with her sister.

"And what do I have to deal with?" I ask. How can it be worse than training people?

Scathach just gives me a look that was completely unreadable. "You will know soon enough. Once you meet him one of our other mentors that is. Your going to be in for a headache and a half."

Plutia then growls. "Purple heart who are these two and why are they here? I thought it was supposed to be you and Nepgear only?"

I look at her with a blank stare. "Who are they. They are dimension travellers that's apparently from the future. Why they are here. I do not know." I say in a neutral tone.

Plutia huffs and glares at them. "Fine but you or Nepgear are keeping an eye on them. The crime scene is just a couple meters this way in the side of the mountain. " Plutia then turns on her heel and begins walking. On one hand she must be pissed about what happened to Abby and her tomb. But really I don't feel like dealing with her today.

"Let's examine the scene to see what info we can get." I say in a professional tone. At least she's taking it better than Lucy.

Upon reaching the area we find the the tomb's front stone doors they look blasted open and I see a guy just leaning against one of the outer walls flipping a coin casually he's wearing some kind of cloak to keep his form hidden to a degree.

"Sis are you all there? Your sorta staring at nothing." Junior says forcing me to take my eyes away form the guy for a moment to look at her.

"Hmm. You didn't see the guy?" Why now of all times that everything show up.

"What guy? Sis are you getting schizophrenia now? Maybe you should untransform while you still have some semblance of reality." Nepgear told me thinking I've gone crazy. I was going to say something as I looked back at the guy only to find he was not there now.

I sneered and looked back to where the guy was. "I doubt it."

"I hope so. We don't need you seeing things now. So what do you get of this so far? I say it looks like a mix of normal explosives and Magic a mix of fire and wind. Wind to fuel the fire with more oxygen." Nepgear says as she examines the debri.

I look around abit. "You are right from what I can see here but there are still things that need to be revealed."

Nepgear nods looking at me. "Right we need to evaluate the rest of the evidence. Abby's body..Or whatever is left of it. As well as the inside of the tomb. Just which to start with first." Nepgear took a deep breath her hands shaking.

"How about me and you go inside to look while these guys are two of them examine out here?"

Plutia grumbles. "Fine I'll take these two and examine the stuff out here. No promises I won't discipline them at some point to vent some tension. Come on you two and don't piss me off I unless you want to kiss your asses goodbye."

"Same old Plutia. Not used to seeing her like that in her human form." I say before untransforming.

Nepgear sighs shaking her head. "Neither am I. Let's just hurry up and search the inside of the tomb to see what we can find. At least we don't have to deal with Plutia pissed off."

"Fine. I'd like to see how she'd fare against me here though." I said as we walked inside.

"Don't know. You are very different now. Wow they weren't kidding that this place was ransacked. Everything is trashed but it looks more like a raid than Fanatics. Whoever did this had this preplanned. Too organized otherwise." Nepgear says as she looks around the tomb.

"It's also way too quick. How did they manage to even get everything in here in that short time span anyways?"

"My thoughts this entire thing was planed long in advance. They knew what they were doing and were waiting for this moment for a while." Nepgear said she examining some of the broken containers and I have to agree with her. It's just done too well but still there's the question of who?

"I wonder who wanted to do this in the first place. Not many want to piss us off."

"The Anti CPU radicals for one or brain dead people. I'd say the Radicals are the most likely culprits in this case." Junior thought out loud and of course the radicals are really stupid so yeah I can see that.

"Well it could be them but ever thought this is an inside job?" Spoke a male voice not far behind causing me to turn around to see who it was.

I pull out a sword and chucked it. It goes halfway into the wall beside the guys neck. "Good reasoning but there are other possibilities also so its not the only option."

The guy just looks at the sword before stepping to the side. "Wow they weren't kidding that you were jumpy but I'm not judging but your hot sister is now. Just messing with you. I don't go for any that are taken. But unlike you guys I got a front row seat to for this event. And the previous ones that got that scumbags attention. I got intel you want and I need your help for something else. We both have something the other wants."

"And what is that?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

The guy then begins flipping a coin again. "You remember that letter you got from a great old one? The one issuing a challenge to you. Well it just so happens I want the bastard dead. And before you say anything you'd be agreeing to a ridged fight that'd end up most likely with your kids and family as slaves. I do have reasons for wanting that scumbag dead not some thing petty like a disagreement of sorts I assure you."

"I have been wondering why it wanted a challenge with me. I really am not that great. So what valid reason shall I have to go against this unknown enemy at the cost of my family. I wouldn't care if it was just me."

"Because your a potential threat down the line given one of your other selves and Noire's was such big thorns in its side. That's why it's been going around messing with other Neptunes. He pushed the events of the Planeptune conquest and directly caused the deaths of this dimensions Neptune and Noire. Why since it's scared of what you could do as an elder." The man told me as he stopped flipping the coin and caught it.

"I have been hearing I am close to elder for a little bit now. Heh. I never knew it was a thing until a few years ago." I turn and see Nepgear absorbed in what she was doing.

At least she won't think I'm crazy as the guy begins speaking again. "Well you are to some extent. So how about it I tell you what intel I have an you help me kill that scumbag of a great old one."

"Hmm. Since it'll most likely do something if I don't. Sure."

"That's good to hear. Now about that night. About five of what looked like that Jade heart kids agents came in shot the sentries who went to greet them. Pretty much figured out the rest. But the real question why would they bring a body double of that Jade heart kid with them. Makes one think this was some secret order the Jade kid cooked up to hide the fact she could come back from the dead. But if it is only those five know it. Some weird ass contingency plan then. Well the truth is it would have got you guys at least for awhile if I didn't spill it." The guy told me his tone between serious and joking to a degree.

I just give him a curt nod. "I doubt you'd know a name or two of em do ya?"

"No but they looked pretty high ranking and I can track their aura's if it comes to it. Didn't bother then. It's odd to see a CPU corrupted by a Hell stone." The guy said while motioning in Nepgear's direction.

"Mind giving descriptions? I know most of her higher ups don't wear helmets but yeah special events happened to cause that." I say answering about Nepgear. Man is she absorbed in examining things. I wonder if she's using a gadget I don't see.

The guy hums as he begins flipping another coin. "Sure. Two were blondes, one maroon, and one with snow white hair. The blondes had fair skin but the other two had tanned skin. The Maroon haired one had a darker tan than the white haired one. Think I saw one of the blondes at a Leanbox dock before. The one that Jade heart kid goes to often I believe if you need a place to look."

"Got it. Thanks for the info. Just contact me later on your portion of the deal. Hey Nepgear! Find anything?"

"EEK! Um yes found a few things of interest. I managed to get a read on the explosives used. Which is really hard since I have limited exposure to them. Only have a catalog of stuff Abby gave me as a gift to go off of." Nepgear told me while blushing heavily.

Guess they use stuff that's a little different than ours. "So what did you get out of them?"

"From what I can tell the main component used in these explosives was something called glitter dust really dangerous stuff. Bad enough you actually need to have something to dampen its explosive power and make it a bit less volatile. Just a small handful can do enough damage to wreck a bunker. Only people insane enough to use this stuff are Abby's agents and they have a tight control on the glitter dust trade and mining operations." Nepgear explained to me. Never heard of this Glitter dust before but I may want a grenade or two for some fun.

I rub her head. "Glad I have you here then. That does remind me to look through all them damn catalogs I got. Might find something useful."

Nepgear giggles as she leans into the touch. "Thanks sis. I'm just glad Abby marked the pages of note. Though I do remember seeing a chainsaw sword you might be interested in it would tear through flesh really well!" Nepgear's voice got more demonic at the end to the point I pulled my hand back weirded out by the sudden shift.

I'll have to keep an eye on her for awhile. "Don't tempt me. Though I'd rather not use a weapon for that."I comment without thinking.

"Oh then what would you use it for? Cutting down trees? Or something more fun. Like ripping and tearing." Nepgear spoke her voice getting a bit more crazed and demonic now. I see some light coming to parts of her as if she was starting to transform.

I quickly pinch a part in her neck and she passes out onto the floor. "Hmm. I need to question Lucy about a few things." I pick her up and walk out. I think I've found out all that I need for now. I soon run into Plutia and them after exiting the tomb.

Scathach takes one look at Nepgear with a look that makes me worry before she walks up to me. "We found something off about Abby's body it's composite is more of that of a clone already dead before being burned a meer copy and place. But as for your sister I may be able to help her if you'll allow me."

"And how will you be able to?" I ask in a neutral tone.

"I'll draw some runes on her forehead that will help to heal her mind and halt the corruption before it progresses too far." Scathach said leaving me to wonder if that's what let her do all that weird stuff before.

I give her a sceptical look. "Hmm. Sure but if you do anything harmful I will end you."

"You have my word I won't do anything to harm her." Scathach said before she took out a vial of something that she dipped her index finger in before drawing weird symbols on Nepgear's forehead. I couldn't understand half of them before Scathach closed her eyes and whispered something that caused the symbols to glow before it died down. "It is done the corruption has been halted and her mind healed as much as I can currently."

"Got it. I'll be going home for now. Plutia. I'll give you the info I found later after I get Nepgear home and do a few things."

Plutia shrugs before glaring at the twins? At least that's what I remember them being. "Sure. But don't take too long. Also what to do with those two?"

I shrug. "I don't really know." I say transforming.

Scathach turns to leave with Astolfo. "We'll be leaving. And if you try to chase us I can assure you it won't be pleasant. Come on Astolfo lets go get some lunch before our next quest."

Astolfo jogs up to Scathach. "Coming sis. Bye you guys!"

"So what are you going to do Plutia?" I ask her rising off the ground.

"I'll meet up with you later need to do some research. My moms should know of those weapons they were holding. Particularly that spear it was made to kill gods or anything else it strikes. Such a dangerous weapon she should know of. If I got stabbed by that spear I'd be dead for sure if it was in a vital area." Plutia told me before transforming an flying off.

I turn and fly off towards the house. After a dozen or so minutes I get back to my house. I land in front of the house and I walk in. I see Uni sitting in the living room. "Can you keep an eye on her for a little bit?" I ask lifting Nepgear up a little.

Uni blinks before taking Nepgear off my hands. "Sure but what's with the weird writing on her forehead though?"

"I'll explain it later if you don't mind. I have to go and do something. Where is Croire?"

"Um she went to have private time with Histoire who sounded drunk. I told the kids to go play outside for a bit before they'd got scared. Like covering the blood spots." Uni told me and that's just great.

"Which room are they in or where are they? I can live with her being a little pissed off for a few days."

"I think the attic or her room. If not try the adult hotel. Lucy is in the kitchen gorging herself on cookies Abby brought her a while ago few days I think. She's not in a good state of mind right now." Uni says glancing over to the kitchen then up stairs.

I look over to kitchen for a few seconds before I walked over and into it. I see Lucy with her back to me. I walk up to her. "I'm surprised you haven't devoured those yet." I say to try to lighten the mood up.

"Trust me I'm trying but it's hard when I eat a handful I think of her when I'm trying to drown out my sorrows with food. Damn it! Why did Abby have to make the best cookies!" Lucy screams as she grabs another handful of cookies while crying… Wow Uni wasn't kidding she's a mess.

I rub her back. "Because that was her passion. Now I got some decent news but I can't confirm them until I consult with Croire."

"Yeah I know she's a bit like me when I was younger. But she's a lot better of a cook than me. At least she had a life outside of fighting. But what's the decent news? Or are you just bullshiting bad news to cheer me up." Lucy says before eating another handful of cookies and crying.

"Basically saying I might know who did it but I need to confirm it first."

Lucy growls at that. "Good when you do I'll send Belial with you to help kill them!"

"Wait until it has been confirmed." I say to her.

"Fine but Belial is itching to kill someone now so don't keep her waiting." Lucy says as she continues eating. Oh right time to ask her about Nepgear going insane.

"One quick question before I go. What's the insanity rate for that hellstone implant?"

"LIke how fast they go insane? It's slower than lets say a CPU taking in a dose of negative energy like by a few days. But what you really want to look out for is the corruption levels at the early stages it fills a normally kind hearted person with intense blood lust. Later stages well lets just say the worse stages makes them into deranged serial killers that derive joy from killing. What do you expect when you literally put a shard of hell in someone?" My heart almost stopped at those words as the magnitude of the situation hits me.

"I guess you are right. Nepgear had a little episode already. So you're saying that she'll turn out like me, or should I say my CPU form, in the future."

"Oh no she's going to be far far worse than your CPU form. At least you won't attack friends she'll go after anyone and it'll spread to both her forms. Well unless you're a goddamn master with Heaven runes but dad only knows enough of them to slow it down not stop or reverse it. That's a lot more complicated and requires a particular array that only someone that devotes a lot of time and effort into it can do. Haven't met anyone like that yet. Aside from possibly Zoey but she's more chants than runes." Lucy tells me flinching a bit as she bit her cheek.

"Alright. I'll go and get ahold of Croire then. Is she in the house?" I ask to make sure she's here.

"Yeah she's here the sound of her and Histoire screwing each other finally stopped. Damn those to fairies can be loud as heck when they want to." Lucy told me as she pointed to the stairs.

"None of the children better not of heard it or I'll be kicking both their asses."

"Uni got them out of the house and playing in the backyard. C-sha and Compa are keeping an eye on them for us so don't worry. You going to leave me alone now or what. Also Selene wants cuddles." Lucy told me wanting to be alone in her grief.

"Alright. I'll do something for you later if you want just inform me if you want anything specific alright." I say as I walk out. I go up the stairs to Croire's room. "Knock knock." I say unlocking the door,glad I had all the door handles like this, and walk in.

Upon walking in I see Croire with a ball gag in her mouth and Histoire between her legs licking her sweet spot with her butt facing me. If it wasn't for the situation I'd just sit back and watch the show.

I put two fingers in my mouth and do a loud whistle to get their attention. "Alright ladies. I have shit to do and you guys can resume once I'm done."

Croire gulps as Histoire rises from between Croire's legs. "Oh hi Neptune. What do you need our help with? I just finished getting Croire situated. Given I own on top today."

I grin and Croire recognized it. "I'd love to stay and fuck with you both but I need some info and a portal to somewhere."

Histoire smiles and speaks since Croire can't. "Oh don't worry you can come back and join us later we could always do a threesome whenever you want. So what do you need either me or Croire can help you with whatever you need."

I doubt Croire would want to do it willingly due to she most likely remember what happened last time that happened in this form. "Since I got two history tombs here I need information about some of Abby's elites. Do you have any about any with these descriptions? Two were blondes, one maroon, and one with snow white hair. The blondes had fair skin but the other two had tanned skin. The Maroon haired one had a darker tan than the white haired one."

"Hmm give me 3 seconds and yup got IDs on them but location Argh something is messing with the exact location I'd say I could get you within thirty meters of them with Croire's help." Histoire told me rubbing her head.

"That's fine. Thank you for your assistance. I'll owe you a favor after this."

Histoire smiles. "Oh that's nice. I was mostly just doing this to be nice. Well take care. Keeping Croire here for the rest of the day and tomorrow. And my lovely Croire I have so many things in store for you. Your going to be sore for a very long time when I'm done." Croire only let out a whimper as she resigned to her fate.

"I'd love to poke fun at you all day about finally experiencing pleasure in a human form but I do have things to do."

"Well we won't keep you any longer then. Just lock the door on your way out please." Histoire asked me politely while giving one of Croire's nipples a sharp twist causing her to left out a muffled scream.

"Am I able to get that portal there?" I ask her. That's one of the main reasons I came here.

Histoire hums and snaps fingers. "Oh right. I'll need to untie Croire for that. Just give me a second to untie her." Luckily it one took a few seconds before Croire sat up rubbing her wrists and took her gag out. While she did that I pull out the armour that Abby got me and put it on. Glad it changes with my CPU form and I haven't taken it apart.

"I hate that. Just give me a second to get to pop open a portal it'll be fairly close but not exact you'll have to do a small bit of looking around for them." After a few seconds a portal slowly opened up to some strange looking cavern.

"Thanks." I say before jumping through it.

The portal soon closed behind me leaving me stuck in this cavern. And like I expected I could barely sense or hear Abby's elites. I'm going to have use some advanced techniques to find them. Should be fun to see how hard they make me work to find them.

I send out a low pulse of energy, low enough not to be sensed or picked up, into my surroundings to see if that would work. If not I'll but on one of my helmets. I don't know how well Abby's tech would work yet.

I don't manage to sense anything of note just a bunch random static and a few scary strong signatures likely beasts by the feel of them. But nothing human or close from what I can tell. This place feels strange and weird it's messing with my senses. I'm already starting to feel sick nauseous? Feels like sea sickness almost. Is this one of Abby's secret hideaways? Argh if I have to sail back to shore I'm going to really hate this. I don't have an iron sea stomach like Abby.

Err. I grab my helmet out of my inventory and put it on. I made sure to put something in here to help me when nauseous. Sucks I don't have that damn medication on me. I activate the nightvision on the helmet and look around. I made sure to hide my aura as much as possible.

It was still was dark with nightvision but I got a better look at the place it was covered in rock protrusions, crevices and tunnels of varying size and direction. One could do a great job of hiding or getting lost in this place if they weren't careful. But I was able to make out small grooves and notches in certain directions and tunnels likely a crude way of navigation for this place not much but I'll take what I can get in this case.

I look down one way of the tunnel and see the lingering light from the sun. Hmm guess I'm near the cave entrance. I turn back and go down the other way. I start floating about a millimeter off the ground as to not make any unnecessary sounds.

I begin to hear water dripping as the the passage narrows into three tunnels low enough I'll have to crawl through them if I want to get through. And the sea sickness only got worse at this point I think I might puke into the helmet I sure as hell hope not.

It might be this goddamn place. I use some of my magic to place a barrier around me about a few millimeters off the armour so its not too large and didn't take up much of my energy. Since this is a fork in the path I glance around filtering through my cameras to pick up any recent activity.

I manage to see one tunnel has more wear in it than the others a small side that it's been used recently the rest seem to just have been used less so. Still if I didn't have my gear it would have been a lot harder to notice. Time to see where it leads.

I get down and crawl my way through. Being as silent as possible. Good thing there's not that much metal on the outer part of the armour.

When I got there I could hear some of them talking in hushed whispers in front of a glowing pool. "So what to do now Sarah? Go back to our normal routines now that the contingency order is done or do we seal off this place? The orders where kinda vague on what to do after completing them."

"Not much to do otherwise Velvet. We have are orders and we do them to the letter. The last part had live to see another day. We'll have to go to a safe house for a while till things die down or are goddess has need of us again." The white haired one spoke to one of the Blondes. Guess I know two of their names now. Just need to crash the party now.

I position myself better so I can do what I was going to do next. I then shoot forward and gave a heavy hit to the dirty blond haired one's jaw knocking her out. I then grab Sarah and Velvet on their throats and I kicked the maroon haired one into the wall before delivering another kick to her head knocking her out. "So does anyone want to give me an explanation?" I ask the two in my arms.

Sarah looks at Velvet then at me. "An explanation for what? You showed up out of nowhere. We are only following the orders of our goddess. Nothing more nothing less."

"You two should know how I am in this form. I want you to tell me what those orders are. Just be glad I'm holding myself back here."

"To take our goddess here by any means necessary and place her in that pool dressed in her gear with her belongings in a satchel. Letting her sink to the bottom. Other than that. The orders get veage. Wish there was more to tell ya but there really isn't much else but boring details and a long story." Sarah told me not breaking eye contact with me once.

"Why would she want that though. Where does this portal lead?" This is either a healing device or a portal.

"Didn't say much but appern't it leads to another world or dimensions. She said she owed someone on the other side of it a favor when she died. And she intends to repay it. Well that's what she told us anyways before she died. Only told us time moves faster on the other side. If you go all the way to the bottom otherwise it heals you to an extend deadly wounds become mere cuts in seconds." Velvet spoke telling me what I needed to know then again I'm holding her by the throat.

"Hmm." I drop them to the ground. I'm going to kick her ass when she gets back. "Why the fake death though." I mutter to myself. That's just overdoing it. She's just asking for an asswhooping when she does come back.

"Said that was so people wouldn't freak over her body being gone. An agent was supposed to deliver a letter later in the day to inform her mother and grandmother that the other body was a body double and to explain the rest. Also that friend she mentioned is kind of a dick half the time. We meet her before nice some of the time but can be a royal dick other times. Especially when she wants to have fun or is in the mood to do so. Our goddess called her Cu as she said it wasn't a good idea to use her full name well at least within reach of human ears." Snow told me as she rubbed her neck and helped Velvet up. Who then went to check on the other two.

"As you've seen. If I want to know something it gets known. Also check this maroon one. Kicked her harder than necessary."

Velvet nods rushing over to her maroon haired comrade to check on her. Sarah then looks at me. "We'll keep that in mind if we meet you again. Now is there anything else you want to know or is our business together here done?"

"It is done. I'd rather leave before I get overwhelmed with the temptation to slaughter you all. Now one last thing before I leave. I'd like you to send me all your guy's protocols and all the orders Abby has given you that is similar to this. Please send them within the next few days unless you want me to get them myself."

"I'll see what I can do for the protocols by running it through Rose. But as for the orders I have no clue. Only select individuals have them and only one set. I don't even know if others even exists given the only one that really knows about them all is our goddess herself even then I think she's sealed those memories away herself. It's going to be a pain in the ass to get that done." Sarah told me as she pulled out some small tablet like device.

"Do it as you see fit. Next time your goddess does something like this I'll tear her to shreds many, many times." I tell her. Because of her stupidity she had cause unnecessary things.

"I'm pretty sure this was the only order to this extreme. But again if you want someone to blame, blame Cu and her sick sense of humor since she's the one that wanted it like this otherwise our goddess would have to do something extra for her. Apparently she finds this stuff funny for some reason. Don't get why but she's all kinds of crazy." Snow told me partially coming to her goddesses defense and explaining the real source I should vent my anger on.

I punch the rock wall besides me to vent off a little anger and my arm goes in up to my elbow. I take it back out and shake out off the dust and pebbles. "Looks like I have another thing I must say hi to."

"Yeah..Anyways ways I'm going to help Velvet with Ember and Elizabeth. Good luck getting back to shore it's a dangerous trip for most sailors as it is." Snow tells me before rushing off to help Velvet with the other two.

I take one last look at them before I made my way out of the cave. I found myself on a decent sized island. This would be why I haven't found it. I have searched almost every cave in the mainland. I press a little button on my helmet that sends a signal to Croire requesting for a portal back. I mainly had this installed for when I need to get back quickly or I'm in a place like this.

I wait and wait for an hour before a portal opens under me and I fall through right onto Lucy's bare lap and give her a peck on the lips for her troubles. "Wow your back early and you smell like the sea. Went to a tropical island without me?"

I untransformed and undone my helmet. "Well I had some business to take care of."

"Well you caught me in a better mood soo you up for cuddling now?" Lucy asks rubbing my belly well what she could get at.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me get this armour off." I say getting up and taking it off and placing it in my inventory.

Lucy immediately began to snuggle into me when I had soft clothes on again. "So find anything interesting?"

"I found out some decent news."

"So spill it and I may take you with me to visit my mom soon." Lucy told me as her left hand snuck into my pants.

"You sure it's fine for me to meet your mother? Also the whole thing was staged by Abby and some of her elites." I tell her.

"I figured that much given she had a plan for everything even a zombie uprising. Her elites are dead loyal to her and only her. I tried nothing will break their oaths other than extreme measures. And why not Belial has meet her when we had Plutia. And you are going to be my wife right? She'd love to meet the new in law. Also I'm having Abby make me a ton of deserts in compensation followed by a long overnight snuggle." Lucy tells me as she began rub whatever she could get at.

"I'm so kicking her ass when I see her again."

"Sure but don't go to rough on her or Belial may eat you or I'd shoot you for hurting hurting our grandbaby. So what did they do with the body?" Lucy asked me curiously with a deadly aura about her that showed she was serious about her threat.

"Hey I won't break any bones here I have kicked her ass many times before during training. But they threw it in a portal going who knows fucking where. I would've had Croire there to see."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that. "Really a portal? I actually know a few of the ones around here but accidentally made a lot. So where they the one in a glowing pool, Near the mouth of a volcano, one in a temple or one in the dark part of Virtua in an tree? I know where those ones lead for the most part."

"It was the glowing pool one."

In literal seconds the color drains from Lucy's face. "Oh shit. We are both going to die. That leads to the Ultra dimension where my mother is. And she'll know quickly that Abby is her great granddaughter. When she finds out about the rest she's going to be pissed for numerous reasons. Let me put it this way. She once killed a guy slowly for touching a hair on Plutia's head imagine what she'll do to someone that harmed her great grandbaby. And she's a lot more powerful than me."

"Uhhh. Would she know about that one accidental time. The other stuff was for training."

"Um yeah she will as she'll do this mind walk thing where she'll see basically Abby's entire life up to this point and realise not a second of it for a long time was I actively involved as a grandmother. Family means a great deal to her hence why I visit her every so often to keep in touch. And even if it was an accident she'll still have your head. Well at least no great old one is getting involved to make things even worse." Lucy tells me as she clings tighter to me.

Ehhh. If only she knew. "It was in self defence. Hell she pierced me clean through with that damn sword of hers."

"Hey I'm just warning you. She may have mellowed out a bit but she's killed people for less much less. Only saving grace is she won't kill us if we are both pregnant. Still don't look forward to seeing her again right now. I mostly committed a bigger sin than you. Also we are going to have a last minute guest showing up soon." I groan as I hear that. Why is it always my place!

"What guest? I'd like to know who gets invited you know. This is my house."

Lucy rubs her cheek against my breasts. "Not so much invited more like sent a message she was going to visit soon. And she's one of the immortal shadows. Sorta like the big shots of the shadow world."

"And why is she coming here?" We do have enough people here already. Which where is Compa and C-sha. Haven't seen them lately.

"Oh I have an alliance of sorts with her and she wants to see how strong you are. Since you fucked Charlie and got her pregnant that's also something of note. Rule of thumb Nep if your seeing more than one or two shadows someone or a CPU most likely has an alliance with the shadows to some degree. I know the only other one I know of is Zoey but we haven't heard from her in awhile beginning to worry something happened to her." Lucy told me making me groan. So even more bullshit.

"So I now have to deal with them too eh. Too much shit is happening at once."

"Hey at least she has her own place to stay in around here. Hey if you ever want to wuss out I can work something out with her. Or maybe you need Blanc and Nepgear to stay longer then." Lucy teased me getting under my skin.

I grumble. "It's fine. I'll deal with it." This is going to be so damn fun.

"Oh come on it was only one time!" I hear Belial shout and I take that as our guest has arrived.

"What's her name you never really gave me one?" I ask her.

"Lia and the kid she has is named Emma. Oh would you look at that there are two Emma's now. Don't worry they are Pure Nepgear and Uni level nice as long as you don't provoke her. At least that jerk hasn't shown up yet. I don't hate him but he annoys me a lot. Dad gave him an as whopping once it was amazing." Lucy said with both a sigh and eyes full of wonder.

"It doesn't sound fun to get an asswhooping from that guy."

"Well they were more or less equal but it was fun seeing him get his ass kicked. Anyways we should go before Belial blows a fuse or Lia finds out Alex is pregnant. Her kind doesn't get pregnant often so it's a noteworthy sight to see." Lucy tells me as she slides up her shorts and begins walking out the room.

"Alright. Let's go greet the person. So does Lia get on Belial's nerves a lot?"

"Oh yeah she loves giving her shit as one of the few ancient Abyssal Draconis around. And as you haven't noticed Belial isn't the submissive type." Lucy told me as she began to job into the living room.

"She isn't from what I've seen so far. So what's the number of Abyssal Draconis is around?"

"About around a few hundred thousand or so. Not including hybrides in this case. And she's more of the dominant sadistic type." Lucy said as we see Belial foaming at the mouth next to a teenager Nepgear's age and a little girl.

"I doubt that's normal. Damn what did you do to her?" I ask in a humorous tone.

The little girl giggles. "Oh just messing with her telling her about all the embarrassing things she did as a hatchling."

How old are these two? "You got to share some of that with me then later."

"Oh I will if mom lets us stay long enough. It seems a lot more lively things are happening now mom. Maybe we should check on the other two to see if anythings happening. It's been awhile since we paid Zoey a visit anyways mom. I wonder if she has new playmates for me now." The little girl err um Emma I think was her name said with what I think is an innocent smile.

"So what brings you two by today? If I knew you were coming I would have prepared something." I ask.

"It's fine. We mostly came to see Lucy check out the sights, see how strong you are and check on the Abyssal Draconis here since they love to go to sleep. As my little girl would say they tend to be high maintenance at times." The teenager um Lia said to me politely.

"Not to be rude but why do you need to know how strong I am?"

"For a couple reasons. Mostly to see how good of an ally you'll be and get a read on how strong your offspring are going to be. You did mate with one of our Angelic knights after all. I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal for your support. Working with us comes with some benefits after all." Lia told me with a smile any business woman would use to sweeten the deal.

Angelic Knight? That must be Charlie. "Since I've only heard decent things about you I guess I can allow it to happen." It's not like I can oppose them.

"Good. I'll be sure to have someone bring the papers over later. I assure you you have little to worry about at least from us now ho-" Before Lia could finish Rom ran in shouting "MONSTERS! BIG SMELLY MONSTERS!"

Why now of all times. I pull my assault rifle from my inventory. "Alright stay inside Rom." I say before sprinting outside.

I see most of the other girls being protected by the rest of the adults here facing off against some massive scaley beasts with sharp blades all over. And it appeared like most attacks weren't even hurting it. Uni's cannon was barely even scratching it. As it charged forward slow enough they could dodge it. I look at the kids and notice little U is missing just great.

I look over at Compa. "Where is little U?" I ask as I shoot a couple rounds at the monsters.

Compa looks over to the forest with a look of worry. "She ran into the forest with a few of those things chasing her. We haven't had the time to look for her. But we didn't hear a scream at least."

"Damn it." I mutter transforming. I take my swords out and fly in that direction. I made sure to leave a decent cut on one of the monsters as I left. Damn it Croire. You're suppose to have a damn barrier around the house.

As I got closer I saw one of those beasts corpses laying on the ground bleeding from a gash in its neck. Soon the I hear the sound of metal meeting metal then flesh before something heavy hits the ground. Judging by how loud it was I head off in that direction hoping little U is alright.

When I get there I see the guy from the temple standing in front of little U sheathing some kind of sword with the rest of the monsters dead around them. He turn his head slightly too look back at little U. "You okay kid monsters didn't rough you up at all?"

"So you aren't just an illusion or a phantom." I call out.

The guy tilts his cloaked head. "Err no I'm a Stalker. No not that kind of stalker it's what my race is called. And before you ask I was filtering reality around me so others wouldn't bug me. Only let you see me since your the one I wanted to talk to. Name's Reaper. I know stereotypical of a guy in a cloak but you don't have many cool options with your designation being R. And I'm guessing the little one is your kid."

"Yes she is. I swear I've transformed so damn much this week. Hell I haven't done it in quite a few years before this." I say as I wrap up Uni in a hug.

"Right you CPU's and your transformations and stuff well it seems you'll need to buff up your security if that bastard is already sending razorjaws your way. The kids lucky I was around. She's practically a bite sized snack for them. Hmm you're an ally of the shadow quite a few strong ones coming from the direction you came. Bit of advice go for the neck on these thing less work on the blade." Reaper told me as he kicked one of those things on the side of it's head or is it its snout?

I angle both my swords to the side. "That's good to know. I wonder how these will fare against them."

"Well as long as they are above tier 4 you should be able to cut into them mostly well other than that go for the neck. Your blades look strong enough to cut through them with ease. Just a matter of not getting hit or bite by them for you now." Reaper told me with a shrug as he examined the swords.

"I don't know about the 'Tier' of them but they are powerful weapons made by the original goddesses."

"In that case they'd be definitely above 6 but likely below 9.5. Judging by the looks of the materials and the read I have on them I'd say they are about 7.5 most likely. Now every weapon has it's own unique properties so they are likely still powerful but not by an insane degree." Reaper told me and all I got was he's guessing how strong they are.

"Alright. I'll be going now." I say as I put away one sword and pick Little U up. "You okay sweetie?"

Little U nods. "I am mommy thanks to the cool guy."

"Eh I'll take cool guy. If you need me I'll be staying in the town nearby working for the guild. If you see the boss lady tell her Reaper said hi." Reaper told me as he walked off before vanishing from sight.

I'd like to look into him more but I don't know what I'll be able to find. I look over Uni and make sure she wasn't injured. After I made sure I stabbed my sword into one of the beast and start dragging it with me. The others should be fine due to there's a lot of powerful people there.

As I got closer to the house I noticed some big suits of armor walking around. I don't see the rest around and I figure the adults brought the kids inside but that still begs the question what's with the suits of armor roaming around?

I walk a bit closer to the house before taking my sword out of the beast and I whistle loudly to get someone's attention. "You have guys on call or something?" I call out mainly to Lia.

Lia then jogs over to me from the shade of the house. "Yeah I called them here since a great old one wanted to play dirty. Don't worry they are just scouting the area for other threats so why did you drag one of those things back?"

"To examine it. Also why so many people in suits of armour? Aren't you guys like an advanced civilization?"

Lia laughs a bit at my question. "Well one it's their other form. Two that suit of armor is insanely tough and regenerates. Heck I'll let you spar with one if your that crazy. And yes we are dark purple. Nice ass by the way. What's with it and all these dimensions making sexy armored spy suits?"

I roll my eyes. "That's how we are. The transformations are like this."

Lia just licks her lips as she slaps my butt before walking to the suits of armor. "Hence why I love you CPUs always so fun and great in bed."

I just shake my head and untransform. "These damn people sometimes. Do me a favor and go to Compa Uni." I say setting her down.

Uni nods and scurries back inside leaving me to my thoughts once again.

"These last few days have been complete shit." I groan looking into the air. I mean come on. It's been somewhat peaceful for years.

Soon I feel arms wrap around my waist and a soft pair of lips kiss my neck. "You feeling okay beautiful?" I hear Charlie speak behind me.

"I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastic."

"I know maybe you should come inside so I can give you a massage or maybe go for a swim." Charlie says to me while nuzzling her face into my neck. It actually feels a bit calming when she does it.

"I honestly just want to lay down for while."

"Well then lets head in and snuggle in bed then my lovely amethyst eyes." Charlie tells as she moves to pick me up.

"That sounds good but we might have a few people joining as well. Mainly Lucy due to she wanted to snuggle."

"I don't mind. More warmth for us and she's cute. Hopefully the rest can keep the kids busy so we can snuggle naked." Charlie tells me as she began carrying me inside.

"You're doing everything then. I don't want to do shit." I say with everything from the last few days hitting me.

"Sure Lia said she'd be leaving a Knight to help you out with stuff around here. I'll handle most of the stuff for you my pregnancy will be twice as fast as yours anyways. You just focus on resting." Charlie told me as we entered the house where Emma was playing with Little U and Minigear looking rather happy.

"I just want to sleep for the next week." I grumble closing my eyes and leaning into her.

"I'll give you a few pills that can make you stay asleep if you want them." Charlie tells me as she gave my forehead a gentle kiss before reaching my room.

"That would be so helpful right now. Just wake me up when something happens."

Charlie then lays me on the bed as she strips us both. "Sure thing just take one of these pills for a week of sleep." Charlie tells me as she hands me a small bottle of pills. I shrug and take one and then I pretty much black out after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	18. Chapter 17: A Visit

[8-14]

 **Chapter 17-Uni's POV**

After the monster attack whatever those things where I go back to Nepgear since Neptune asked me to watch her. I get to her just as she wakes up. "Argh my head what happened? I'm back at Emma's place?" She said confused from the couch I left her on.

"Yes you are. She brought you back unconscious. What happened?"

Nepgear sat up staring at her hands. "I don't know really know one moment I'm talking to Sis before I started getting thoughts on how to kill people. I wanted to tear apart their flesh and bath in their blood. It was like my mind was a haze like I became someone else before everything went dark but the wanting to kill scared me. I-I don't know what's happening to me!"

I felt scared for a second but I embraced her. What exactly happened to her? "Hey there. Lets go talk to Lucy or someone to see if they know."

"Oh okay. Hopefully they know what's going." Nepgear told me as as she got up holding her left arm shaking slightly.

I keep one of my arms wrapped around her. "Let's go and find out where Lucy is hiding."

Nepgear only nods as we head to the kitchen/dining first given that's Lucy's normal hangout. Luckily she was there being cooked something by Plutia. She turned to look at us as we entered. "Oh hi guys. I'm just going to get something to eat from my daughter."

"I've noticed. We came by due to Nepgear had an episode of something and we are concerned about it."

"Really oh what uncontrollable laughter or something? Why come to me about it and not you know a doctor?" Lucy asked and I could tell she was dodging the question to an extent.

"Can you quit dodging the question. Even if you're not involved in this you are one of the oldest people we know."

"Okay just start by explaining the episode and I'll see what I know about it. Can't work with no info." Lucy defended which made a little sense but she was still dodging.

I decided to answer for Nepgear. "It happened when she was with Emma. She was overwhelmed with bloodlust I guess I could say."

"Oh yeah we sorta had to turn Nepgear into a demon err well she's turning into one at least. To revive her we had to shove a shard of Hell stone into her heart. And well...this is the cost. It's basically make her like how Purple heart is from what I know but worse in a way. Your lucky it hasn't affected your base form yet. Well not much given your base form has already changed to be more demon like. Not really noticeable unless you know what to look for." Lucy tells us causing a chill to go down our spines.

While I am grateful for them reviving Nepgear. This is also bad in its own rights. "Will this ever go away or tone down?"

"No it will only get worse." Lucy tells us before brushing aside Nepgear's bangs covering her forehead. "Huh? Well that's good at least someone applied Heaven's runes. These should at least from going beyond a certain point. Never actually seen these runes done in such an expert fashion before. The array is practically flawless. Would love to meet who made this."

"I don't know who did it." I say. At least someone did that for her.

"Mother I meet the one that did that. She and her sister are one's to pay a watchful eye over. That one carries a god killing spear. Strong enough that even you will be in considerable pain from it if it doesn't kill you. Don't know much about that spear she holds but I can tell it's cursed to a high degree. Honestly it scares me." Plutia said with a shiver and from Lucy's expression it takes a lot to scare her.

I decide not to push most of the matter but I couldn't help but ask. "Would it do anything against Arfoire and that guy that showed up at the meeting?"

Plutia shook her head. "Silver Heart it would do almost nothing to. But Arfoire would be dead meat. That spear is meant to kill things stronger than her from what I can tell. If it hits it will kill her. I don't know much of it but I know it would kill me and I was around Arfoire's level at least back then. But she's a lot stronger now though. Mother would need to inspect the weapon to determine it's true extent."

"Then we should be careful then. Just in case?"

"No she and her sister have been very helpful to us. If we don't make an enemy of them I doubt they will cause us any problems well not on purpose at least. They are mostly doing guild work from what I heard." Nepgear said defending the two I guess she's meet them personally.

"That's good." I say leaning my head against her.

Nepgear smiles and brushes my head then spoke in an almost demonic sounding voice. "That's good because your mine and only mine. No one will take you from me ever." She whispered into my ear before I could respond there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" I mused to myself. I don't know everyone that Emma knows.

Lucy beamed and rushed for the door. "Mom!" Was all she said before we hear her tackle hug someone to the ground.

I turn my head to see an older teen with short black hair. I couldn't tell her eye color to to the sunglasses she's wearing. She gets up rubbing her hair. She was wearing what appeared to be a swat uniform that I've seen sis have.

Lucy smiled at the woman. "I almost can't believe you came to visit mom! You rarely visit. Oh sorry the hybrid in kitchen is my daughter Plutia. You haven't met her yet or unless you saw from afar."

"It has been a while and you do know I mainly observed due to how I travel. And it's nice meeting you Plutia."

Plutia smiles and waves at the woman as she cooked. "Nice to meet you grandmother. Are you staying for lunch?"

"I guess I shall." She says.

"Excuse me I'm Uni. And forgive me for asking but I don't think we met before can I at least get your name please? As talking to you would be harder without it." I ask her being as polite as possible.

"Hello Uni and I presume Nepgear. You can call me Laura."

"Nice to meet you Laura and yes I'm Nepgear." Nepgear said holding out her hand to shake. Though Laura stared at Nepgear's still exposed forehead looking at the runes on it with interest.

She then takes Nepgear's hand and her thumb then started to draw something on the upper part of her hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Nepgear asks confused as she looks at her hand.

It was a weird silver symbol that looked like the ones on her forehead. It disappeared after a few seconds. "Just something to help you in the long run."

"Oh okay. Thanks I guess." Nepgear said confused looking at me with a sweat drops.

Lucy scratched the back of her head looking sheepish. "Yeah it's partially my fault she'd like this now mom. Sorta shoved a piece of Hell stone into her."

"There are other ways to resurrect someone you know." Laura says looking at her and letting go of Nepgear's hand.

"Yeah though I don't know many that can bring someone back after stabbing themselves with an old sacrificial dagger. I thought it was a good idea at the time." Lucy said back looking down.

Laura rubs Lucy's head. "Then again you aren't me. I'm like one of the only people that can drag people from the land of the dead with no consequences."

Lucy giggles in delight from the action. "Because you'd kick anyone who'd try and stop you right?"

"Wellll Death tried a few times and failed."

"Oh right I still remember her walking around here naked a few times. Was that you?" Lucy asked with another giggle. I just sweat drop at how insane most of this shit is.

"Mostly that was me. Yeah just beating her ass didn't help sometimes."

"You need to humiliate her I'm guessing? Also Lucy's pregnant by the way." I say quickly getting Lucy to pale a bit.

"Hey kiddo. I know you already have children but you do need to give me a heads up if you plan on having anymore."

Lucy blushes. "Sorry it was sorta spur of the moment. And you know it's hard to get ahold of you sometimes. Though it should be awhile before I have another."

"You can always inform Stacey. She can get ahold of me easily."

"Yeah that's true….She's going to be soooo pissed at me soon." Lucy pales as she scratches her neck. Right I thought I heard something about how her other mom would be pissed once she finds out about something.

"I'm not helping you there. You have to deal with your consequences. Then again I'll step in if she harms you too much."

Lucy sweat drops. "Yeah thanks. But I hope one of my lovers doesn't go overboard on my grandchild given the little incident that happened recently."

"That just says how old I'm getting huh. So which lover's going after the one that's pissed about the grandchild that did that trick?"

Nepgear raised her hand. "That would be my big sister Neptune. She's of insanely pissed and her CPU form is crazy."

"The one called Emma here. I've seen how she acts."

"You have? Then you know how utterly insane she is in her other form. Can only imagine what she'll do to someone she's pissed with." I say actually worried about Abby in this case.

"Not like I'm much better." Laura muttered to herself. "At least she still has her mind within that form." She says to me.

"Yeah I guess you're right it could be much worse. At least she can tell friend or foe." I say leaving what Laura said to herself alone not pressing further.

"So any reason you came here in particular mom?" Lucy asked curiously as if this was more than some simple visit.

"Just came by to say hi." She says.

"Oh okay. Still good to see you. Say have you seen two time hoppers recently? Their sisters I think. One spoked Plutia by the way." Lucy said with a giggle towards the end.

"I've seen them here and there why?"

"Apparently she has a very strong spear godslaying class from the sounds of it. Didn't get a look at it yet but Plutia told me it's more than capable of taking out a CPU of her level." Lucy told Laura who looked a bit interested in this. I think she wants to check out the spear as well.

"I'd have to check it out then. I doubt that toothpick could do anything to me though."

"Yeah anything below world ending is a toothpick to you mom. I'm pretty sure I'm going to bitch like no tomorrow if I get by it. Sure I'll likely live but it'll hurt like heck still." Lucy said with a groan before looking at Nepgear and me. "Say mom Nepgear has meet the two before. Why don't grill your future in-laws while I go check on my soon to be shared wife."

"Oh the one that's asleep upstairs? She's fine just exhausted. No I'd love to just grill this girl here but I can question them myself."

"Ah man that ruins the fun I was hoping to get some fun time from Emma. Well since I still think it's going to be more fun to leave them with you I'm going to check on the kids. Also Lia was here before you. Bye for now mom!" Lucy said before she took off down the hall to the kids room leaving us with Laura.

"Fine fine fine. So what are you making?" She asks Plutia.

"Oh a hearty beef stew. I remember it was Abby's favorite as a kid. Hope the rest of the kids like it as well since I'm making a lot." Plutia said with a smile.

"Ah. I've eaten many things in my time. Let's see how good your cooking is."

Plutia then turned back to her cooking. "Well I hope you like it. Been practicing for a long time. Think I passed down the love of cooking to Abby I believe. Though she has a really bad sweet tooth. Guess it skipped a generation."

"I guess so. But it's been awhile since I've cooked. I might do that soon."

"Cooking? Well it isn't hard to get back into and the stew is about done by now. Care for a bowl as well Nepgear and you especially Uni since your eating for two." Plutia told us making a small remark about my pregnancy.

"Well why not. Also how is it being pregnant Uni? I've never had the experience?"

"Aside from the morning sickness, the increased fatigue it isn't so bad so far. Just a bit annoying sometimes." I say truthfully as it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be so far.

"Well I doubt I'd experience it but I'll give you my regards."

"Yeah thanks. And to think this was originally going to be mine and Nepgear's vacation for about a week to a month. Hopefully I can just sit back and relax for awhile when I get home as well. It's been a lot more crazy here." I say a bit annoyed since this was supposed to be relaxing.

"Have you explained your situation to your sister?" She says knowing she's getting somewhere.

I look down blushing. "Yeah I haven't told her yet. She was stressed since her kid snuck over here and I decided against telling her. So right now she's in the dark about me being pregnant."

"You do know that it won't do good for you if you come out later than sooner right?"

I flinch at that knowing sis would go crazy. "Yeah you right. I'll tell her when I head back to Hyperdimension with Nepgear."

"Don't forget you do have to at least tell Histoire over there about the problem." She says grabbing a bowl from Plutia.

"Yeah just give me a moment to call her up." I say as I take a small device out of my pocket before setting it on a table. I go through a few steps before pressing the button on the center of it. Not long after a holographic screen appears with Histoire on the other end.

"Hello Uni, Nepgear. I hope you two are relaxing well."

"You could say that for the first few days but now is a much different story. Nepgear here committed suicide and while she was resurrected it didn't come without complications. You must be able to tell she looks different now Histy." I say referencing Nepgear's physicals changes at the end.

Histoire frowns. "She does a little bit. When you two come back I want the full details."

"You will but till then can you look into this stuff called Hell stone for us? It's what was used to bring Nepgear back. From what I heard it has demon like attributes." I tell Histoire giving her a lead of sorts to hold her over.

"I will look into it. I will inform you when I have results."

"Thanks Histy. We can always count on you." I tell her honestly as she's always pulled through for when we needed her.

"I try my best" Histoire says smiling.

"Thanks. Also there's some additional guests here." I say as Plutia notices Histoire. "Oh what a cutie I could just snuggle her to death." Histoire shivered when she heard Plutia.

"Hello Plutia. I don't think we've officially met."

"Oh we haven't mostly since I was hiding away at the time. You seem a lot more different than our Histy then again it might be that your still tiny." Plutia said with a sadistic smirk.

Histy turned red in the face but didn't say anything. "I am older in a sense."

Plutia smirks as she notices this. "I bet you must look absolutely in a swimsuit or perhaps some other cute clothes."

Histoire waves her off. "I'm fine with the clothes I have now."

"Hey Histy did Nisa get the items that were sent over? They were meant to help with her condition." I ask but this causes Histy's face to go red for some reason.

"Uhh yes it was and I found out something about them."

"Really and what is it?" Nepgear asks curiously.

"Well. I don't know who you got them from or if they knew they would work like this but they were wedding items of sorts."

I have to resist the urge to laugh. "So you and Nisa are married now how cute. So when's the honeymoon?"

She just glares at me and says nothing. I hear Laura snickering in the background.

"So I'm guessing it's soon then. I'll be sure to pick out a good wedding present then for you two. Also do you think you can relay a message to Noire?" I said to Histy to tease her some more and because I needed to give Noire a massage.

"I can do that. What is the message?"

"Can you tell her I'm pregnant with Nepgear's child?" I ask her getting Histy to pale knowing how Noire would react.

"Yo-you're pregnant? We are going to have a talk Nepgear when you come back and Uni you do know how she's going to act."

Nepgear pales and nods knowing how Histy's talks go before I answer. "She is going freak out break some stuff then charge straight here. She doesn't show it much but I'm one of the things she hold most dear to the point she'll kill someone if they hurt me."

"You are right. Just plan on your vacation ending early." Histoire says.

Laura then comes around us and puts her arms on our shoulders. "So your the Hyperdimension Histoire?"

Histoire nods. "I am though I heard they're are other versions of me. You look oddly familiar have we meet before?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I have traveled a lot in my times." Laura says tilting her sunglasses up for Histoire to see but they fall back over her eyes before I could see what color they were.

Histoire seemed a bit shocked but nods. "R-right. Well I wish you safe travels still."

Nepgear then looks around weirdly. "Um Uni you mind if I go get some fresh air? Your sorta holding onto my hand with a death grip."

"Oh sure. Just be nearby if Noire comes by earlier than planned." I say letting go of her hand.

Nepgear smiles half heartedly at me something still weighing on her heart. "Don't worry I'll just be in the forest nearby. Love you Uni." Nepgear then gave me a kiss before sprinting off out of the house. I can't help but feel completely helpless right now.

"Hey don't worry about it kid." Laura says.

"Huh oh your talking to me right. Does it really show that much?" I ask wondering if my hopelessness is showing that much.

"It's written all over your face. And even if it wasn't I have enough experience to tell."

"Great I thought I had a decent poker face on. I just can't help but worry given I can't really do much of anything right now." I say gesturing to my tommy monster.

"Hey I'm very old. Your poker face won't fool me. Also there are things you can do. Just not everything."

"Yeah I'm guessing your older than the few dimensions I know of. But thing like what. I'm mostly gunner and most of my skills are work related." I admit I'm even more of a shut in than big sis in some cases.

"Well you can always find new hobbies or heck you can help other people by maintaining their guns or helping them upgrade them."

"Hmm never thought about that. Guess I'll go check around then. I think I'll be taking a stop by Leanbox to visit Rose then. I'm sure I can help some of the agents help upgrade their gear." I say given I know more of Abby's nation than the rest.

"Alright. Just notify that Nepgear that your going and see if she wants to go. And I'm guessing this conversation is done Histoire?"

"It is I believe we've covered all current business. I'll end the call now to give the message to Noire. Take care Uni. And I will get some payback for the jokes." Histoire said with a pout before hanging up.

"Looks like you have things to look forward to."

I sigh as I grab my stuff and head to the door. "Yeah I know this is going to be a headache I just hope Nepgear doesn't go crazy when I say I'm going. I just have a gut feeling something is going to happen."

"Just let her go with you. If she doesn't want to there are still people here to watch over her."

"I know just unsure how she'll react. She been acting a bit off lately. I'll ask her but I'm worried if she'll do something crazy." I say with a shiver I still remember how looks can be deceiving with Plutia.

"Just ask her. It'll go over better that way."

"I hope so." I say as I head out and into the forest where Nepgear is.

I look around. Hmm which direction could she have gone off too. "Nepgear!" I call out.

As I got further into the forest I felt something tackle me followed by psychotic laughter. "I found you Uni. You look utterly delicious. Mmmm your eyes look like tasty gummies maybe I'll start with them but all of you looks so tasty! Oh I can't decide I want all of you UNI! Your mine and only mine! YOU BELONG TO ME!" I can barely tell it's Nepgear as her voice was distorted sounding more demonic. She even licked near my eye sending chills down my spine as she had me pinned.

"N-n-n-nep-nepgear?" I stutter.

She just laughs again leaning her face close to mine her eyes glowing with a red hue to them. "Now now my pet you must call me Mistress Nepgear or else I'll punish you. Shame when your such a tasty treatreat. I know I'll start with one of your ears then a finger! Oh this is going to be so wonderful!" Before I know it I feel her hot breath on my left ear and her sharp teeth grazing it before she bites down and I scream in pure pain unlike anything else I felt before. I was completely and utterly terrified to the point I wet myself not that I cared due to the sheer pain I was in.

"P-p-p-Ple-Please don't" I say fearfully.

I couldn't see her face but I can almost feel her smirk before I feel a sharp and my ear quickly tearing off from my head with warm blood dripping down my head as Nepgear rises up with my ear chewing on it in front of me smirking before swallowing it. Then she smiles at me with blood stained teeth. "Delicious just as I thought even better actually. Now it's time for your finger. Now which to go for your index or your pinky? I'll let you decided." She said with that same horrifying grin no trace of the kind hearted person I once knew with something else in its place.

I scream and scramble away. I hope someone heard me.

"Oh now now there's no need to run Uni I just want a taste what's wrong with that I can do so much worse. You belong to me after all!" Nepgear shouted as she chased after me being faster than before. But just as she lunged at me as fist connected into her face sending Nepgear or whatever she was now through a treat knocking her out.

"You okay?" I look up and see C-Sha or this dimensions C-Sha standing nearby in her usually fighting stance.

"Y-y-yes. I'm fine." I stutter.

C-sha then took a look at me before pulling out some bandages. "You look like shit. At least let me bandage you up."

"Don't worry about it I can heal it up." Laura says appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh? How? What? Did you see wha-" I started to say before Laura cut me off.

"Yes I did. Now let me take care of that ear." She says placing a finger where my ear was and I wince from it.

"OW! Watch it. It still sting like all hell!" I shout in pain in cause they haven't noticed yet my ear was just ripped off.

"I know but I have to touch it to heal it. Well here it goes." She grumbles.

I then scream in pain as what felt like several jagged needles pierced into me I kept screaming till my voice died down and I began to start passing out from all the pain my body couldn't take more of. Healing usually shouldn't hurt at all.

"Shit wrong one. Ment to do a different one."

"Still Fuck you for the pain." I say before blacking out. I need a good nap after all this stupid RNG that gave Goddess Soul a run for it's money.

~Time Skip~

I wake up and I notice that I was in a bed. "Ah so sleeping beauty is finally awake eh." I hear. I look over and see Laura sitting in a wooden chair balancing it on one leg.

I yawn as I look around still feeling tired. "Yeah more or less. You know that's dangerous right? And where am I? Back at Emma's place?"

"Pff. I've been hit with crap that could blow up planets and yes you're back at Emma's."

"I'll keep that in mind that your insanely durable. I was actually a bit worried you'd take me to some secret location." I say half jokingly trying to ease my still rattled nerves.

"That and I heal quickly. Also I can transport you to at least a couple thousand dimensions in a day."

I pale at that. "I guess there must be a lot then. I doubt I'd find my way back if you left me there. How is Nepgear doing after her um episode?"

"There are so damn many dimensions out there. Been to a few million myself. About Nepgear. I believe that she needs you even though she won't show it. You both need each other but sometimes there are hurdles to jump over."

"What's love without being there for them in both the good and bad times." I say slowly getting up I flex and move my arms and legs to make sure they are still in working order before trying to get out of bed.

"Just help her for now. While she may act like this now, in time she'll calm down like Abby has. Just be there and help her along the way but watch yourself in the process."

"Yeah I'll try to avoid another incident like that. Best to keep one of my stun guns holstered at all times. But what do you mean calm down like Abby has? She's too sweet from what I've seen of her to be a Psychopath or killer. Have you been watching her?" I ask curiously as Abby can be really tight lipped on her past for some reason.

She chuckles. "Let me tell you a hint. Not much can get past me. Even if you forgot the memory."

"I get it your an expert mind reader or at least sort of." I roughly put together hopping I got the hint right.

"I guess that's part of it but there are many many other things that come into play."

"More than I'd understand I'm guessing." I say as I got off the bed to stretch a bit as my muscles needed the use.

"Yep. How about you pay Nepgear a visit. She's just in the other room."

I equip one of my stun guns and holster it to my hip just in case. "I go do that. Hopefully she's not going to jump me again."

"Don't worry she is currently under watch." She says before disappearing.

I blink as I see her disappear before getting up. Who was watching Nepgear? I get up make sure I'm dressed before I head out of the room to find out. I look around seeing the room near the one I was just in. It has a fitting red door as I examine it. I slowly knock on the door hoping this is the right room. "Nepgear?"

I hear some scrambling from inside. "Go away." I hear her muffled voice.

I sigh this isn't going to be easy. "No I'm going in we are going to have a talk Nepgear." I go to open the door if it's locked I'll just shoot the lock off later.

I open the door and see Nepgear on the bed with her back against the wall. I look over and see C-sha sitting there.

"Hi Uni. She's mostly back to normal but she's a bit shaken by having another episode. I've been keeping watch over her. Didn't need to tell her jack since she remembered all of it this time. I'll be hanging out here just incase something happens." C-sha tells me glancing at Nepgear occasionally.

"That's fine. Nepgear. You might not believe me but this is not your fault."

"Really? How is it not? I'm the one that attacked you! I'm the one that hurt you! I tore off your ear! HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT!" She shouted at me her face stained with tears and her eyes bloodshot.

"It's that stone in your chest. That's what's causing most of it. Just remember that. You never meant to harm me."

"BUT YOU WEREN'T IN MY HEAD! I wanted to do all of that all those thoughts ran through my head. There was no difference between me and that stone. I was a monster plain and simple. I wanted you. You dominated every single one of my thoughts! Just face it Uni I'M BECOMING A MONSTER!" Nepgear shouts frustration burying her face in her pillow afterwards crying.

I sit down on the bed near her. "You have not became a monster. You may think as one when the stone takes over but doesn't mean you are one."

"Say's who? You? Like it or not both parts still wear the same face it doesn't matter if it thinks differently if it still has the face of a monster it's still a monster regardless. Maybe it'll be best if we are apart for a while. It'll be safer for you that way. I can't control when I'll have another episode." Nepgear says before scooting away from me.

"No. I refuse for you to run away from this. I'm going to help you as much as you can. You do know if you run you'll be doing the same thing your sister has done." I tell her. I know it's a low blow but she needs this.

"I guess when it comes down to it me and sis handle this type of stuff the same way. You know that was a low blow Uni." Nepgear said as she laid her head in my lap.

"I know it was but you do need to know what you were trying to do. I'm going to make sure you stay near me."

"Your not putting a collar on me like you did to keep Rom and Ram close. I'm not your cat Uni. And it's so embarrassing." Nepgear told me as she looked up with a deadpan expression.

"You try to run and I will do it. I'll make sure it's a shock collar."

Nepgear pales at this and slowly nods. "I'll try not to run then."

"You better not. Don't put unnecessary worry into our hearts." I tell her caressing her hair.

Nepgear sighs softly as she leans into the touch. "I'll try my best not too. You know Noire should probably be getting here soon."

"I know. Let's enjoy the time we have before she does."

"Yeah we should as shit is going to hit the fan hard now. You know I'm going to use that episode to tease you. After all I did eat you. I'll be sure to warn you not dare me to bite you since I will just where is the question." Nepgear tells me in a playful tone finding some enjoyment in what happened even though it creeps me out a bit.

"Maybe I should put that collar on now and make sure the electric shock is three times more powerful."

Nepgear sweatdrops. "Oh come on it was a joke! At least I'm not moping around still."

"That is true. Which is good."

"UUUNNII!" I hear a voice scream and my blood runs cold.

"Oh no. Lock the door." I tell C-Sha.

C-Sha nods and quickly locks the door which soon after someone began banging on it. "UNI! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK THIS INSTANT OR I'M GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Big sis screamed angrily pissed off to the max.

"How does she know immediately I'm in this room?" I ask fearfully.

"Oh yeah you don't know? Big sis said she could always find me something about big sister CPU instincts or something like that it was a long time don't remember all of it. Um want to bail out the window?" Nepgear askes gesturing to the window for an escape.

"I don't think that'll go over well."

Then the door went flying over our heads and a pissed off Black heart stood in the doorway. "UNI!"

I scramble into the corner of the bed. "Uhh. H-h-hel-hello sis."

Sis stalks forward like some villain of a horror movie or that new zombie shooter that's coming out in Lastation soon. "Start talking now or I'm going to test out some new non lethal weapons on your rear end!"

"Which part?"

"Well since you felt like not telling me start when you got pregnant!" Sis said as she poked me in my belly hard.

I grunt. "It happened a few days ago when Nepgear jumped me."

"Well you didn't exactly say no." Nepgear chimed in only making things worse.

"You're not helping this Nepgear." I tell her.

"Was I supposed to?" Nepgear replies cheekily with a mischievous smile I'm hoping her episodes don't also happen in another way I had enough shit to deal with as is.

"Shut it or I'll taze you."

Nepgear pales backing away from me quickly. "Right I'll zip it."

"You two are getting along well or I should say almost not at all so are you going to give me the details or not?" Sis says with an annoyed huff and I know it's a moment before she brings out those terrifying disciplinary weapons Ultra Plutia gave her.

"I already gave you an answer to your question. What other questions do you have?"

"Well Histy went off that some crazy stuff was going on here and Nepgear is mentally unstable so you can go over those." Noire tells me as she looks over something in her inventory.

"The CPU's here have been attacked by someone that brought Arfoire back to life, something is targeting Emma, and when Nepgear died they put a hellstone in her and she has small burst of bloodlust."

Nepgear laughs awkwardly. "Yeah a small burst of bloodlust is putting lightly. I haven't even seen how I'm like when I transform. But the rest is pretty accurate aside from how I died and that Abby died as well."

"That does sum most of it up."

"I see well I have little choice now. I'm dragging you home Uni. It's not safe here for you especially in your current state." Noire said in her 'This is final' voice.

I sigh. "There really isn't much for me to do huh."

"Good now pack your bags then. And if you misbehave I'll send you to Plutia for some 'Quality' time." Noire said making it clear this was final for now. I can only hope the time difference will mean not much will change here before I give birth.

"Alright sis." I say getting up.

She still kept a watchful eye on me as I moved around. "We're going to have to get you some new clothes Uni those won't last you once your belly starts expanding."

"I know. How did you do it while you were by yourself?"

"I usually wore clothes with a stretchable waists and oversized shirts and jackets. It wasn't easy given I had little experience and got worse when Emerald started kicking a lot." Sis said with a sigh as she leaned back against a wall.

"You do know it sucked when you dissapeared right?"

"I do but I had my reasons as well as being scared as heck." She said with a shiver. I can still remember that day.

"Everyone was feeling scared and shocked about what happened." I tell her finally getting all my stuff ready.

Sis then walked over and hugged me. "I know but the past is the past. Let's leave it behind and keep moving forward. Come on let's get out of here."

"Alright. So what are you going to do since we've finally found Neptune?"

"I don't know if she'll have me I'll stay with her if not then I'll move on. Maybe at least have one last one night stand with her." Sis tells me looking off into the house as we can hear the kids playing not far away.

"She might. I don't think she really let you go."

Sis smiles at that. "Yeah and she's ripened like fine wine filling out more. Well time to go. You want to come or stay Nepgear?"

"I'd like to go." She says.

"Good well grab your stuff and follow me." Sis said as she began walking away glancing back at us.

"Alright." She says holding a duffle bag. I guess she packed her stuff while i was doing mine.

"Does Emma and everyone know we're leaving?" I ask.

"No haven't told any of them since I decided on it just now Uni." Sis says rolling her eyes at the obvious answer.

"Well I guess they know since you came here like that."

"Fair point. Now I have a new piece of gear I bought off of Abby. Hopefully it works as intended. But we need to be outside first for safety." Sis said as we got outside.

"What is it?" Nepgear asks interested.

"A two piece device that lets you open a portal to another dimension and see a bit before hand including where you'll arrive at. Apparently she's not that big of a stranger to moving between dimensions as several are already preinstalled and registered into the device. I grabbed one of the nicer ones that make a big enough portal for multiple. More convenient then going back to our portal." Sis says as she took out a small case that opened up to reveal a screen and a touch pad and compact keyboard. It looked small enough to be kept in pouch or carry on.

"That seems useful." I say.

"It so is next time you see her or her group you should ask to buy one. I got mine at a discount because of you." Sis says with a small smile. "Now to select Hyper Dimension and Lastation." She then taps a few thing on the touchpad before a portal opened in front of us.

"Is it as safe as Histy's?"

"Yeah it is. More so in some ways as you can preview your destination but it gives you a bit of motion sickness after crossing it." Sis said sweating a bit after saying that.

"That's wonderful."

"It is your going to hate it Uni. Well you two go in first I'll follow in after to close it up." Sis tells before we seen the Rom and Ram jump through..Emma is going to be pissed. I see then see the little version of me running up apparently chasing after them.

I freeze. "Those were the kids here right?"

Nepgear freezes as well. "Yeah those were and now they crossed to the other side...And likely are still running off now."

"Emma's going to be pissed at us." I say mainly to sis.

"I know and the portal on the other end is uncrossable. Shit. Well the best we can do is to make sure they don't get into trouble during their time on the other side. Come on let hop through." Sis said pushing us closer to the portal.

"Let's." I say jumping through.

Soon I arrive in a Lastation alley with Nepgear and Sis appearing behind me but Rom, Ram ,and little me nowhere insight.

"We have to find them quickly." I say.

Nepgear nods. "Right me and Noire will take to the skies to search for them. Try looking for them near a park or candy store. Well lets see how bad my other form is then." She then starts to transform and I feel a rush of terror rush through me as I fear for the worst.

I just look at her and wait to see how much she's changed in that form.

Her outfit got even skimpier the main body being almost see through and a dull reflective purple redish almost like small scales. The parts covering her breasts and lower regions were a darker non transparent purple with a red tint to it I think the closest color to it would byzantium. Speaking of her breasts her cleavage was completely visible and they were a few cup sizes bigger now being closer to Sis's in her HDD form in size. I wish I had bigger breasts.

Other things I noticed was she now had a demonic looking tail that looked to be usable in combat, demonic looking eyes they still had the power on symbol in them but they were a bright scarlet red now. In replace of her butterfly like wings where now replaced with byzantium colored demonic looking wings still looked a bit futuristic.

Her gloves now had small plates on them and pointed claws at the fingertips same with her boots which actually it looked like her feet were covered in a tough substance with talons near where her toes were. Her hair now had crimson streaks in it intertwining with the darker purple of her hair which was still more prominent and as for her head headpiece/accessory now looked like it had demonic scales with a moving demonic eye in it! WHAT THE HECK!?

She takes a moment too look over herself with an odd smirk. "Not bad not bad at all I can get used to this. What do you think Uie? Do I look hotter to you now?" She asked me why striking a seductive pose and blowing me a kiss.

"I can say you do. Just watchout while you look for them alright."

"Oh I will just one last thing before I go Uni." She stalks towards me with a predatory glint in her eyes before she flips up my skirt exposing my panties for the world to see causing her to smirk before flying off giving me a flirtatious wink as she left me blushing. This may actually be worse than her as a killer.

"I can tell today is already going to be fun." I say to myself.

"Hey at least she isn't in killer mode. Anyways I'll give Kei a call as I search. Good luck little sister." Sis says before flying off as well...What I wouldn't give to be able transform right now.

I set off in a different direction out of the alleyway. I get the attention of a passerby. "Have you seen Rom and Ram run through here?"

"The Lowee twins nope last I heard they were in Lowee still." Shit I forgot that they are from a different dimension so people wouldn't know about this Rom and Ram.

"Thank you." I say walking off. Even though they might not know about these twins doesn't mean they won't recognize them. I jog down the block and decide to ask another person.

"Ma'am have you seen Rom or Ram run by here?"

"Oh the lowee twins? Yeah I have though they look younger along with a young girl that looked like you. They went off to the red lights district why kids would go there I have no idea." The woman said before walking off.

"Damn." I mutter before running off in that direction. Why do these three have to cause trouble when Emma or Croire isn't around.

As I walk through the red lights district I notice it was shadier and umm...kinkier? Than before making me a bit worried as I knew last time there were more than a few lolicons running around so the worst could happen. With this in mind I equip a lethal side arm in addition to my stun gun for a bit of added protection.

I continue jogging down the street looking around for the kids. This isn't a good place in town for them.

"Hey cutie looking for some special merchandise I can show you what I have in the back. I'm sure you could put them to some fun use. I made sure to have plenty of exotics in stalk this time." A woman in a kinky outfit ask me stepping in front of me. She was definitely a dominatrix like Iris heart but she kept her brown hair shoulder length and her whip actually looked like it would hurt a lot if used on someone. Though I'm curious on what this special merchandise is.

"And what is this special merchandise?"

The woman leaned forward showing off more of her cleavage. "Oh you know I can't say it out loud and not here. If you want to see what it is you'll have to come see it in person. I heard you you're looking for some kids I may be able to help if you buy some special merchandise off my hands."

"Fine." I say agitated.

The woman smiles as she leads me through a cramped alleyway before reaching a heavily locked door with weird symbols unlike some old runes I've seen. She opens the door pushing me inside before it locks behind us. I soon here sniffling and crying of young kids from further in. A sinking pit forms in my gut as I start to process that I stumbled into a slave market of sorts and right now I have little choice but to keep going and not make a scene as I'm not sure what kind of security they have around here.

"So this is what you meant huh." I say frowning. I'm surprised she didn't recognize me. Then again I have my hair down and I'm wearing different clothing.

"Yup you know what we are selling back here. Now please follow me to see them you are going to buy some right? I'm sure we even have what you're looking for but that'll cost extra." The woman said with a smirk as she lead me in deeper to were the cages are some of the kids were in rough shape and I get the feeling that I'm being watched looking around I see nobody but the feeling persits still.

"I'm not going to take too kindly if the ones I'm looking for are here." I say and in the corner of my eye I see somethings small moving from the shadows and darkness.

"Sure we'll just have to wait and see then now will we. Now any one's catch your eye around here? I can assure your getting a good deal on them." She says gesturing to the cages as I feel a shift in the air and the sensation of being watched vanishes.

"Just let me take a look." I take a look around at the cages to see if any of them where Ram, Rom, or little me.

I get to a the middle row of cages and see Rom in a camped cage with a few other kids okay that does it as I look back and see some scary looking thing in dark blood red spiked knights armor standing near the woman I feel shake a bit as it stares me down like it was deciding how to best kill me and I had the feeling even in my HDD form I'd be helpless against it. "So you found them did you well no matter I'll just be ride of you. Berserker kill her!"

That thing turned to look at her sizing her up before grabbing her by the throat. "No..Slave..no longer." it spoke in a feminine voice before crushing the back of the woman's neck rendering her paralyzed from the next down before dropping her. The woman? Then walked to me before patting my head. "Be..good...Visitors coming."

"What visitors?" I ask while my body refused to move for a few moments.

The knight turns her head and points. "Them.." I look to see some scary looking people on of them looking almost like Charlie when she transformed looking at us. I felt even more scared but the knight pats my head. "Will..protect you.. If needed." She told me and was she speaking in a comforting tone? It was hard to tell given she seems like the stoic type.

Most of them raise their weapons. "Get on the ground!" They call out to everyone.

The knight then went onto the ground laying flat with her hands on her helmet glancing at me to do the same. I follow suit getting on the ground like the police would have suspects do normally. Hopefully these aren't bad guys.

One of them came up and took away the weapons that was on me. Another went to the woman to look over her. "Alive but paralyzed. Put the restraints on her we're taking her anyways." The other one said.

They took out a pair of restraints and put them on her and pulled her up putting her on a stretcher of sorts. But then one of them looked at the knight next to me they seemed to be the ranking officer. "Seems like we got some servants here well Lia will want us to take them back. We all know how she feels about them. Let's hope this bunch is as compliant as the last."

"We will see won't we. Now the question is what to do with this girl here."

They then turn to me causing me to shudder a bit as they looked at me with a piercing gaze. Then one of them spoke up as the crouched down in front of me. "Well we'll need to give her a retina scan to see who she is first. You know our boss will give us hell otherwise."

"Alright. I know I don't have it does anybody else have it on them?"

"I do." Someone in the back says as they make their way up with some strange looking device probably for the retina scan they mentioned.

"Flip over." She says to me.

I roll over not wanting to cause seen or really piss them off for that matter. Hopefully they won't give the kids the same treatment.

"Now keep your eye open for a few seconds." She says holding the device above it.

I do as she says but it stings a bit as it scans my eye. I manage to make it through as the device finishes it's scan and she removes the device.

"Hmm. Looks like we have the Lastation candidate here." She says looking at the knight.

"Then we'll follow protocol have her sign a few papers for future use. It's likely she was lured in while searching for someone. She wouldn't be over here otherwise. It's very unlikely a Candidate or CPU would be working with them. You can stand up now miss just no sudden moves got it." The angel looking knight said looking at me.

"Alright. I was looking for my friends. One of them is over there." I said pointing to Rom.

"I see. Then gather them and your mostly free to go just need to sign a few papers first." The knight told me as she took out a few papers and a pen.

"Okay" I say while grabbing them and looking over them.

It was basically a contract that I'm agreeing to have them patrol Lastation in a few area and agree to some regular meetings between them and us. It was pretty straight forward. It also said a few would be stationed here by signing this as well. I don't see a reason why that would be a problem as long as they don't do anything crazy.

Also why would they have this specific document on her? I sign it. "Anything else?"

The knight taps her helmet for a bit before snapping her fingers. "Tell the Lastation CPU here we'll be having a meeting with her in a week and do you know any good bars or food joints around here?"

"Alright and there's a good one about three blocks north from here. Also can you help me find the other two people I'm looking for if possible."

"Sure since we came here for a few people as well but were busting the kids out of the cages doesn't sit well with me leaving them here. I trust you have a good orphanage for them or something close at least. Anyways Susan, Malcom go help her find her friends and the rest of you begin breaking the cages open and getting the kids out. Doc your going to be giving them a quick check up. Now get to it!" The knight shouted at the rest before turning to the scary looking knight.

"Now if you want to help tin can unequip your armor and help them with either the kids or opening the cages. You can tell us your name or letter whenever you feel ready." She told the scary looking knight before the knight got up and unequipped her armor now wearing simple clothes looking to be more or less loose linen clothes. She was also only wearing some cloth wrapped around her feet as shoes.

She actually looked not as scary as I thought but she was a bit on the thin side having almost no fat and whatever else was straight muscles to an almost unhealthy degree and judging by the amount of scars she has she likely had it rough for awhile. But then she walked to a cage and effortlessly ripped the cage door off.

"I think letting her walk around like that is worse than her wearing the armour." I say walking forward to Rom.

The Knight just shrugs. "It's a security protocol. Well get her dressed in something more comfortable in a bit. Doubt the rest are in a similar state of dress though they tend to treat the heavy hitters a lot harsher than the rest." She tells me before Rom tackle hugs me almost knocking me off balance.

"Where's the other two Rom?"

Rom points down the corridor to another set of cages. Guessing their in the ones down there then.

How did they capture them and bring them here so quickly? I pick up Rom and go over to the other cages. Emma will kill us when she finds out.

When I get over to the cages I see Little me and Ram holding eachother as the cage was barely big enough for the two of them. One of the two people the knight sent with me were nice enough to break open the cage for me so little me and Ram could get out.

I pull them in and hold them in a hug. "Don't worry I'm here now." I say trying to calm them down.

"O-Okay miss Uni. W-we trust you." They said in unison strangely but I can tell they are still shaken by this encounter.

"So this is where they scampered off to thanks for finding them for me Uni." I tense up a bit as I hear Belial behind me.

I notice some of them snapped to attention and saluted. "I found them as quick as I could." I said.

"Didn't know they assigned you to this mission." The knight says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Belial shrugs in response. "They didn't I was just sent by Lucy to get the little rascals given I'm already a deadbeat parent for my own biological child anyways."

"Heh. The day I have children is the day you become a teen." The knight says taking out a camera device.

"Guess I'll have to find a way to become a teen to mess with you the Angela." Belial said gently petting Rom's hair. "So soft it's adorable."

"Anyways we should be almost done and wrapped up in bout five." Angela. I guess they come and go before others arrive?

"That's fine we'll be leaving soon. You mind if I snag one of the little servants? Lucy wanted me to bring something cute back." Belial said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal I'm a small bit glad she's here in a strange way.

"Uhh if it was up to me 100 percent sure but run it by Lia or someone higher. You need to fillout the paperwork anyways for it."

"Sure. Well it's a good thing Lucy already ran it by Lia when she came to visit earlier sooo all that's left is the paperwork now. Lia basically told Lucy it's fine as long as they come willingly." Belial said with a shrug patting me on my head casually.

"Alright." Is all she says.

"Okay...So your bringing four kids back with you. Emma is going to throw an even bigger cow now." I say knowing how pissed Emma is going to be with everything happening while she's out.

"I can already feel the headache." Belial says.

"I'm glad I'm not going to be there when she wakes up then. Besides I'm pregnant so hopefully she won't get physical with me." I say hoping she won't hit me for this.

"She'd probably yell at the one that opened the portal so close to the house."

"That'd be Noire she opened it near the house and the twins ran through." I tell her causing Belial to groan.

"This is going to be wonderful." She mutters.

"Yeah I've had to deal with my girlfriend literally try to eat me a few hours ago and sorta made my day shittier." I say with a grumble as this wasn't as bad as that was.

"True. Both deals are bad in their own ways."

"Get into hell with either crazy sister. Sounds like a cheesy horror movie and not a good one." I groan out though hopefully Nepgear's HDD is more of a seductress right now.

"So you coming with me or staying here?" She asks.

"Eh I'll come with you for signing the paperwork and stuff to get one of the kiddies for Lucy. Given our time difference I won't really be gone for long. Take care of the kiddies for me Uni." Belial tells Angela with a shrug as she walked up to her and I see most of the rest stand at attention of salute to her.

"Got it. We'll leave when things get wrapped up here."

Belial shrugs as she hops on a cage as a seat swing her legs. "That's fine I can wait. So when are you going call out the Stalkers you know a place like this would have a few dozen."

"We do have Shades and Lillies already taking care of em. You can go now Lastation's Candidate nothing else here involves you or your friends."

I stand up with the kids clinging to me. "Alright I'll be heading to my basilicom then. Come on kids lets get out of here." I tell them before gently escorting them out this disgusting place.

When we get out of there and a few blocks away I pull out my phone and call Noire first.

After the first ring sis picked. "What is it little sis? Have you found them yet?"

"Yes I have. I'm going to the basilicom now."

"Alright I'll call Nepgear and tell her to head over...That is when she stops hitting on random women URG SHE'S WORSE THAN NEPTUNE!"

"I'm going to give it to her when she gets back then. I'll meet you in the basilicom."

"Alright see you then little U Bye." Sis said before hanging up on me.

"Let's get going Rom, Ram, little me." I say to them.

They nod clinging to me tightly still shaking. Even when we started nearing the basilicom they refused to let go of me. Crap they're scarred for freaking life.

I wonder how Neptune will act when she knows this. "I'm sorry guys. I wasn't fast enough."

They shake their heads before Ram answers. "No it was our fault for running off without you guys."

At least they know that. "Next time don't run off without an adult with you. Or at least inform someone when you guys go somewhere."

"Okay miss Uni." They say to clinging a bit tighter to me. Please tell me they aren't going to become shut ins please! Sis was bad enough as is!

I guess we can deal with it when the time comes. "You guys want to do something when we get to my basilicom?"

"Can we have a bath then play video games?" Little me asks looking at Rom and Ram after saying that. I guess being in that place for even a minute anyone would want a bath first chance they could get.

"Yeah sure. How about I take one with you guys."

Rom smiles brightly for some reason. "Really? Thank you miss Uni!"

"Welcome kiddo." I say to her. It didn't take us long to get to the basilicom and up to our floor.

When we get inside the main I see Sis cooking off to the side and Nepgear still in HDD lay on the couch looking through a tablet and judging by the perverted giggles what she was watching wasn't kid friendly.

"So what's this I hear about you flirting it up with other people." I ask her.

She takes a moment to look up from her tablet at me. "Oh that? I was just having fun. So many cuties around I couldn't help myself. Don't worry none of them were as cute as you my heart shooter."

"Please don't flirt with others you might make me rethink on when to put that collar on you." I say teasing her while directing the kids to the bathroom.

To my dismay she only gives a devilish smirk of amusement. "Who's to say I won't put a collar on you Uie? After all I might just do it since you want to get kinky now you little minx."

I choose not to say anything and go down the hallway. I don't want to start up that conversation with the kids in the room. "Let's take that bath. I think I got spare clothes at your sizes."

The kids cheer at that before they began to undress as I got the water heated up. Got to thank the engineers that came up with a way for the tub to be self cleaned and always full without it going bad like a hot tub.

"Alright just no splashing each other." I tell them getting undressed myself.

"Aww.." Rom and Ram pouted likely planning on having a splash fight at some point.

They are still young after all. "Alright after we get done here we'll play games till Belial brings you home."

The twins cheer as little me looks up at me. "You'll play with us?" Right I usually played alone as a kid and playing FPS wonder if she'd like to try some.

"Yes I will." I tell them.

The twins cheer again as they jump and little me slides into the tub with a smile on her face as I slip in soon after. I'm going to have to help the twins with their hair when it comes to it.

"What was MiniGear doing before we left?"

"She was inside the house going over something math problems with Emerald and Miss Selene apparently Miss Selene is really good with math. They should still be inside the house." Little me says putting my fears at ease.

"Got it. Don't you and MiniGear go to school?"

Little me nods as she grabs a bar of soap. "Me and her are going to school and were actually part of the soccer team. Were pretty good at it too."

"I'd have to come and see one of your games then." Did they go to school at all during the week I was there?

"Yeah we have a match in a few weeks after school starts up again. We were having a vacation due to the monster attack. Did you ever go to school Miss Uni?" My little me asks and that's a bit of a hard question for me.

"No I haven't. Kei personally taught me."

"That must have sucked school is fun. Oh Miss Kei as in Miss Selene's mom? We meet her before she's nice but really strict when it comes to learning. She did her best to raise miss Selene even given the harsh circumstances they were in when miss Selene was growing up." Harsh circumstances? What happened to them?

I guess I'll ask someone when I get the chance. "Yes as in her. I don't remember the Kei from here being really strict though."

"Well were not the same either different circumstances and lifes lead to people making different choices. I mean I can't see myself getting with Minigear since she's my sister after all." Little me says causing me to blush at that reminder.

"Yeah that would be seen as weird wouldn't it." I coming back the best I can and teasing her.

She blushes softly. "Isn't it a bit weird that you're your own auntie? In a weird way? Given if Miss Noire and mom are still a couple we'd be her kids as well."

"It is weird but I can deal with it." I say ruffling up her hair. "Now lets get Rom and Ram's hair washed."

She grumbles but nods helping Rom with her hair leaving Ram's longer hair for me to deal with.

I get some shampoo and put some in my hands before rubbing it into her hair. "So what did you guys mainly do before I came along and this stuff happened?"

"We mainly played in the yard or drew drawing. Big sis Uni sometimes went hunting with Abby whenever mom let her. Mom was really proud when Uni bagged her first deer." Ram told me and I turn to look at little me.

"Yeah Abby was basically like a big sister to me. Gave me my first rifle though it has a smart lock on it so I don't accidentally shoot something I'm not supposed to. It's a safety feature. She also taught me how to shoot given mom didn't want me shooting at a young age. She only agreed if I only hunted for now with Abby's supervision." My little me told me causing me to wonder if Abby was right in the head or not.

"Guess we are alike then. I use guns also. Then again we are the almost same person."

"True but I used to think FPS wasn't just a genre but a lifestyle..That was till I brought it up to Selene and Abby let's just say they had other thoughts much much more different thoughts. Let's say they took me for a while to drill some close combat skills into me. I'm decent in hand to hand and with a short sword thanks to them mostly thanks to Abby's very hands on approach." My little me shivered as if recalling an unpleasant memory.

"You are still young. Don't over do it alright." While I was born in this body at this age she was not. She can train herself better due to it.

She smiles at me. "Don't worry I won't I still have school after all."

"Yes you do." I say smiling as I start rinsing Ram's hair out. Let's see how the rest of this day goes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far. Now some of you may be wondering what these shadows are. Well we,my lazy ass, is currently throwing together a doc that somewhat explains things.


	19. Chapter 18: A decent day turns sour

8-14

Alright. I know we've been slow with the newer chapters but our schedules have been a living nightmare. Mine anyways. So while a chapter may not come out for a little but just know we are slowly working on it. Unless we are messing with one of the other two stories.

 **Chapter 18- Uni's POV**

After we enjoy our bath we got out and as we walked out I asked "Do you guys want a snack?" I believe we have a few things in our kitchen.

Little me and the twins nods as I hear their stomachs grumble slightly.

"Alright lets see what we have then." I say as I guide them to our kitchen.

When we got there I saw Noire already at work cooking something in the kitchen while Nepgear still in her HDD form laid on on the couch with a soft humming sound coming from her direction with her letting out sounds that were not ment for the ears of children.

"Can you please not be making those sounds?" I ask Nepgear. If she keeps it up I might just bring the kids to the nearby diner.

She gives me a pout. "What? Can't I enjoy myself? It's not like your giving me any action."

"I'll give you some tonight. If you can't wait that long please do what you're doing in a bedroom. Where it's at least mostly soundproof."

She stops and gets up. "Alright but tonight we are going till we pass out. We haven't done that yet. I'll keep going in your room. You better prepare yourself mentally for tonight as I bought some toys while I was out."

My eyes widen with shock for a split second before returning to normal. "Alright just no more inappropriate things around the kids."

"I'll try not to though it's not like they haven't seen me naked before. Either way have fun and don't be away too long love." Nepgear said as she walked away purposely swaying her butt from side to side.

I sigh. I then walk up to Noire. "What are you cooking sis?"

"Some shell pasta with some squid chopped up into it. Using a weird recipe that calls for the ink to be mix in with some other ingredients for the sauce." Sis tells me not looking away from what she's doing.

"Ah. I hope it taste as good as the rest of your food." I tell her.

She gives me a small smile. "Who do you think cooked for Emerald and even Neptune when we went on dates. But don't worry I tried this stuff before. Just be sure to brush afterwards as the ink tends to leave black dye on your lips and teeth."

"Alright. I'll have to make sure the children do the same afterwards."

"Good wouldn't do to not treat them right. How's your little one doing Uni? The drain hit you yet?" Sis asked me and I know what she was getting at.

"Not yet anyways. I do feel a little power drain though."

"Yeah as she grows it's going to take a bigger and bigger till she wants out and no beating no matter how bad we ever had can compare to when labor hits. It will more than like be your most painful experience ever. Not to mention you movement will be impaired for awhile." I pale as I hear that from sis.

"Really?" I ask in a small voice.

"If anything my words are only the snowflakes resting on top of iceberg. To say it feels like your being ripped in half is an understatement and it feels like an eternity before you here the crying signalling the end with minor lingering pain. Also the foods done gather everyone at the table. I'll be serving everyone." Sis says as she takes the large pot off the burner before moving to get bowls for everyone.

I get the kids ready at the table. I sit down at the table myself. "Hey sis. Is there anymore of that icecream or did someone take it all already?"

"Yeah still three tubs given one of them was Emerald's favorite." Sis said as she began to serve us the pasta she's prepared.

"Alright. Was just wondering so we could give the kiddos a snack before bed."

"Sure but they have to finish their dinner first before they can have sweets." Sis said as she turned to look at the kids.

"Understandable." I look over at the kids. I see them hesitating to eat it due to it's color.

Sis however showed them it was safe to eat by example as she started eating from her own bowl in front of them. That seemed to work for the most part putting them at ease.

That's good. I decide to try it for myself then.

It wasn't bad only thing off putting was the color of it but otherwise it was as good as the other stuff Noire had cooked in the past. I thank whatever higher deity that I never had to taste Neptune's cooking at its worst.

"This is pretty good sis." I say impressed.

She rolls her eyes but smiles "I do my best not to make my cooking feel like your stomach is dying. So what to do tomorrow?"

"Dunno. I was going to just going to wing it mainly."

Sis hummed. "How about a trip to the arcade? I'm sure the kids would love it. Just a warning, influxs of share energy will cause the baby to grow faster. Learned that the hard way."

"The arcade is a good idea." I say. Deciding not to comment about her latter statement.

"Sure there is a brand new arcade that just opened up. Has a wide diversity of games including state of the art brand new ones." Sis told me before getting up and washing her bowl.

"Sounds good. I have been hearing about them building a new arcade."

"Yeah was hoping to take Emerald to it one day. Just got a lot on my mind. So when's the wedding?" Sis asked with a small teasing smirk.

I blush. "W-w-w-wh-when?" I stuttered. Me and Nepgear hasn't even discussed about it. Much less brought it up.

"Yes when. You know having a kid out of wedlock is scandalous. Even me and Neptune were engaged before we started having sex then Emerald. Unless you don't think you got something permanent with Nepgear. Either way if you don't decided on a date by morning I will make you two get married tomorrow mid day." Sis says with a treading remark. And I know as the ruling CPU she can make that happen.

I gulp. "We'll inform you what we come up with." I tell her. It can't have it tomorrow not everyone would be able to come if its that early.

"Sure just know me and the rest of the CPU's are attending a concert tomorrow and you and Nepgear proposing is going to be the highlight." Sis tells me as she walks past the table putting two well made silver rings in my hand for the task tomorrow.

I blush a little harder. I put them into my inventory. "Alright sis." I say. Arguing with her will be pointless.

"Good now you have a hungry devil to take care of in your room. Don't worry the kids will be sleeping with me since my bed is big enough. Good luck with her." Sis then took the kids to her room leaving me nervous.

Hopefully Nepgear is merciful. I slowly walked to my bedroom. I opened the door. "Nepgear?"

I soon felt someone grab me and throw me onto the bed. Then there was clicks around my wrists locking them to the bedposts.

"Hello Uni you kept me waiting such a bad girl. Going to need to punish you. So good of Noire to mention that share energy accelerates the pregnancy. So I'm going to pump you full till you almost pop then ravage you pass out it's going to be so much fun." Nepgear looked at me like a predator eying their prey that they'd soon devour.

I look at her scared. I rattle the handcuffs. "Please have mercy."

She crawls over me naked with a crazed grin on her face. "Mercy? Never heard of it. And you look absolutely tasty. Those cuffs I made myself to hold goddesses more powerful than sis. Now time for some fun!" Nepgear then lunged forward capturing my lips and a soul searing kiss with the sensation of share energy being pumped into me. I then feel a sharp pain in my gut as it expands stretching my skin to a noticeable bulge in my gut have to see a doctor after this. Even so I thought I was going to die from the sheer pain. It was bad enough I could barely think straight.

I whimper as the black spots in my eyes fade away. I try to say some words but none comes out.

I hear Nepgear giggle as she pulls back with a glint of madness in her eyes. "Oh that was so fun looks like your about to pass out from that. Shame I still want to have lots and lots of fun with you my sweet Uni after all you agreed to be my toy for life right?" Nepgear licked my cheek before kissing it and drifting lower, first my neck then chest where she began paying attention to my breasts lather them with her tongue as if they were blobs of ice cream to her.

I let the pleasure over take me. I start moaning softly at her touches.

Nepgear I think noticed this as I felt her one of her hands slowly slide down my belly before slowly pushing her fingers into my womanhood causing me to let out louder moan from this. Nepgear even in this form still knew what set me off I could barely contain myself as she began setting a steady pace with her fingers.

I was too weak and too consumed by pleasure to struggle or do anything other than moan as if I was her new sex toy. I soon climaxed from Nepgear's fingers within me. She went down to lick my lower area clean before putting her still love juice covered fingers to my lips. "Go on taste yourself my pet show your obedience to your mistress." My mind was so clouded by this point by pleasure I didn't hesitate to lick Nepgear's fingers clean of the remnants of my climax no matter how embarrassing it was.

Soon Nepgear got up and took out a box from her inventory before deciding on a long metallic pink cylindrical looking device I think, two oval shaped beads looking things one white and one black with a roll of tape and a remote. Last thing she brought out was what looked like a type of gag it was a black ball with holes in it with straps to either side of it. A ball gag if I remember what Noire told me only once to preserve my innocence at the time. Then she put the box back into her inventory with a dangerous predatory grin on her face that if I still had most of my mental faculties would have sent me into a panic.

Soon Nepgear fastened the ball gag in place in my mouth likely to prevent me from making too much noise for what she had planned. She started by taping the beads to my nipples one for each. Before she put the cylindrical thing inside my Lady part and taping that in place as well. She then grabbed the remote and pressed a button on it causing the beads and the cylindrical thing to come alive with a vibrating hum.

Nepgear set the remote on a night table beside the bed and smirked at me and the work she did. "Hope you enjoy the toys I've given you. You'll be wearing them all night long and every day after when I feel like it. Enjoy your night of endless pleasure my love." She kissed my cheek before curling up on her side of the bed and drifting to sleep while I was continuously assaulted by pleasure for the 'toys' she'd put on me. Slowly I felt my mind going blank as I was overcome by continuous pleasure. I was held in place by the cuffs on my wrists Nepgear either neglecting to uncuff me or choosing not to for her enjoyment.

~Next morning, Nepgear's POV~

I open my eyes and quickly shut them. I groan. I notice that my pillow was kind of hard. I crack an eye open and see Uni's face right in front of me. I almost jump back but I caught myself. I wonder what happened last night. I look up and see that her arms were handcuffed to the bed. I quickly got the key from my inventory and undid them. We must have done it last night but why was she handcuffed to the bed?

Uni gurgles something but I couldn't tell what it was due to one the ball gag in her mouth and two the buzzing sound coming from her sensitive areas. I blushed at the lewd sight before me but I did my best to remain composed enough to remove the sex toys from her so I could hopefully get some answers.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" I ask her once I see that she's more awake.

Before Uni could answer she turned to the side of the bed and puked for at least a solid minute before answering me. "My gut hurts like hell and my womanhood and nipples are both sore for last night other than that just stiff in places. Never knew you were this sex crazed. I think head's still fuzzy after last night.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night. What exactly happened?"

"Well we found out your CPU self isn't a serial killer just sex crazed you were first masterubating in the living room within sight of the kids moaning loudly. Then you threw me on the bed and dominated me I guess haven't been exposed to much stuff involving sex. But you accelerated the pregnancy and if I had to say anything your almost like a less scary and more seductive Iris heart." Uni shivered after saying the last part rubbing her wrists.

I shivered a little also. "I'm basically a totally different person in my CPU forms now."

"Yeah seems so well not too bad. Just need to be on my toes around that form now. At least your not too bad just need to tend to your needs in that form. But as for the two seperate people you sure you don't remember anything of last night?" Uni asks a bit scared by my other form still.

I shake my head. "No. I don't remember anything after transforming."

I here Uni audibly gulp. "Then please try not transform too much around me while I have the baby in my gut. One forced growth spurt was painful enough as it is. Even still I think we should bring this up to Histoire later..our Histoire. Also your um not feeling like doing anything lewd are you?"

"I'm not horny right now if you're meaning that."

"Um yeah. To be honest Noire would freak if she even knew I was having sex right now. She did everything she could to make sure I grew up as innocent as possible so I know very little about sex other than what you showed me. Heck anything that shows off too much skin she'd freak over." Uni told me with a dark blush on her cheeks having never told me this before. I was a bit unlucky with Neptune being a big pervert she even make me watch hentai and other porn stuff on her turn for movie night.

"I'm surprised she didn't freak out more when she found out you were pregnant."

Uni looked down blushing. "Yeah she was more pissed than worried as she wanted me to get married first before all that. Main reason she dragged me back. As like she says in private I'm her precious little sister. Also she wants us to pick out a time to get married or she'd make us do it today."

I was shocked at this. "The-en we need to figure out a date fast."

"Well since I already have the rings we could do it maybe next week or month as we need a good time for everyone to attend and prepare. At worst she'll make me propose today." Uni then shows me a pair of rings that her sister likely gave her.

I think it over in my head. "Proposing today isn't bad. It's just when the wedding will be. Due to what I did last night, I'm sorry about that, you are further along that originally. So we can either have it soon when the pregnancy isn't showing that much or have it after you have the child."

"I'd say soon as I don't want people starting rumours about the baby's origin. I need to see Compa about how far along I am so we know how much long I have till you know." Well it looks like we are heading to Planeptune anyways or I need to make a call for Histy and Compa to come here anyways.

"How about we do it in a month time then. It'll give time for everyone to prepare for it."

"Sounds good to me. But do you think we can go to Compa for an ultrasound? You know to make sure the baby is alright and everything? She's the only one we can trust to keep quiet about this." Uni said looking a bit worried about this getting out to possibly one of our not so nice enemies.

"Alright. We can talk to her when we get the chance." I assure her. "How about we get up and get some breakfast in the meantime though."

"Sure I'm starving anyways. Think the baby is demanding more food now. Would you mind helping me get dressed I'm feeling a bit sluggish." Uni got up slowly after that her lovely slender body still bare. Must be another part of the pregnancy wearing on her energy.

"Sure." I say quickly getting up to help her get dressed. I do so shortly after.

After getting dressed we head to the kitchen for food though the dining room table already had a platter of pancakes in the middle of it with the Chibi versions of Uni, Rom and Ram eating some happily as Noire tended to them like a mother hen of sorts. It was honestly odd to me as I never saw her like this ever.

"Hello Noire." I say as we approach the table.

"Good morning you two. Your up late. It's eleven thirty right now. Though I made plenty of pancakes so help yourself just mind your manners around the kids." Noire said to us as she was still fussing over the children.

I sit down in a chair besides the mini Uni. "Even with all that sleep I feel exhausted." I say.

Mini Uni gave me a look before pinching my butt causing me to yelp. "Well at least your still awake. Maybe you just burned through a lot of shares quickly while you were transformed into demon lady. Miss Becky told us that could happen if you use a lot of your shares in a short amount of time and you need to recharge."

Did she pick that up from Neptune? "I most likely did."

I see Uni took a seat across from me so we could maintain eye contact. Though I almost jump when mini Uni rested her head on my lap. "At least your lap is comfy. Eh? Your not wearing panties?"

I blush. How did she find that out? "Something took off with them when I took a shower."

"Oh must have been someone else. Not that I'd admit it if I did. Hey Rom, Ram did you take her panties?" Mini Uni asked her sisters shocking me. Are they all panty thieves!

"Did you learn to do this from your mother?" I ask. I know Neptune was a lot of things but I didn't think she would teach her children this stuff.

Mini Uni giggles "No but she didn't exactly discourage us. Most she did was pointers and told us to play innocent if caught or to not get caught at all. You have really soft boobies Miss Nepgear. Did someone steal your bra too?" I look down blushing how did I not notice her touching them earlier!

I grab her hands and remove them from my breast. "Please stop doing that." Leave it up to Neptune to train little versions of herself.

"Alright I'll just do it when your not paying attention. Just look at Rom and Ram touching older me's butt." I look and blush as I see the two little perverts were indeed touching Uni's rear end. How could Neptune turn them into perverts in such a short amount of time.

"Can you three please stop doing that please." I look over to Noire to see if she could help the situation. Since she is a mother herself.

Noire takes a deep breath and stares all three kids down. "Your all very close to losing out on desert tonight and to think I was about to let you pick it out."

I say a silent thank you towards her.

The kids stopped immediately at the mention of losing out on desert. Noire than turned to us. "So you to talked about marriage yet?"

I cough. "Y-yes Lady Noire. We agreed to have it a month from now."

"Good since either you or Uni are proposing for the highlight of a local concert broadcasting to the world in about an hour from now." Noire told us with a evil smirk.

I gulp. "W-wh-why? Can't we just announce that it happened?"

"What you think my little sister isn't worth the extra effort? I thought you'd be all for giving my sister the extra effort she deserves or do you just cut corners with everyone you love?" Noire gave me a judgemental gaze staring me down in disappointment.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "She is totally worth the effort. It just makes me very nervous to do it in front of a lot of people." I said nervously.

"Just focus on Uni and pretend they aren't there and it should be easier." Noire said to while getting into my personal space like I've incurred the wrath of a angry beast.

"Wouldn't it make it better if we recorded it while we were having a dinner at a restaurant or a private dinner between us two?"

Noire hummed for a bit in thought before answering me. "Maybe if you can find someone willing to record the whole thing without shaky hands."

"IF could do it." I say immediately. I'll most likely have to owe her a favor after it though.

"Sure but we are going to one of Uni's favorite restaurants. Better give her a call to get ready and I'll send her a text where to meet us. Better hurry Nepgear. I'm going to go make reservations so don't take too long." Noire said as she walked off leaving me to shiver in slight fear.

I get up from the table and walk into the living room as I pull out my NGear. I dial up IF and wait for her to pick up.

After a few moments IF picked up. "Hey Nepgear what is it?"

"I need you to do me a favor." I say.

IF sighs on the other end before answering. "How much it's going to cost you depends on what it is your asking my help for."

"I just need you to record me and Uni when I propose to her later tonight." I say deciding to just be blunt about it.

"Hmm I can do that. Though it's going to cost you setting me up with a hot date though. Not in a good mood right now." IF told me sounding a bit tired.

"Haven't ya been crushing on Compa for awhile?" At least a few years now I believe.

"Yeah well shit happens! And you can't always get the girl especially if she gets with someone out of your league." IF said bitterly making me flinch a bit at the harsh tone she was using. Something must have happened between those two while I was gone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say honestly. You should've taken the chance when you had it IF.

"Yeah it had to happen right when I was going to ask her out on a date. Couldn't earlier due to a job I was doing. Just please can we drop it. Hurts to much to remember. She promised me and she broke it for that bitch. Sorry Nepgear I'll be there just hold up your end of the deal. Better be alcohol there." Was all IF said before hanging up on me abruptly.

Maybe I'll do her a favor. I then dial up Vert. Hopefully she isn't hardcore gaming.

After a moment Vert picked up. "Hello Gearsy how is my little sister doing today back from her vacation?"

"I'm doing fine. A few things happened, which I will explain later, but I need a favor from you to cheer up a friend."

"Sure anything for my little sister as long as I get to spend some quality time with you later if that's alright." Vert said to me happily.

"I don't know if it's 100 percent possible tonight but I will hang out with you sometime this week. I need you to go on a double date of sorts with Uni and I."

"Oh that's alright. But I am looking forward to this double date. So who am I going out with?" Vert asked me curiously already this is going better than with IF.

"It'll be with IF but she doesn't know who she's being set up with. For her its a blind date of sorts."

"Oh this is going to be fun. Always did adore Iffy and her cute green eyes and hair style. I'll be sure to pick out something that'll make her blush. Definitely not something from my usual wardrobe. Think skin tight pants and a halter top would work for that? It does show off my beauty rather well." I blush a bit before remembering that it's for IF. I picture how Vert would look mentally remembering I love her as a sister and not in a different way.

"Hmm. That would do good but I don't know how fancy the restaurant will be you have to ask Noire that."

"If I need to wear something fancy I'll put on a skimpier version of my normal dress. I will call Noire later. See you later little sis love you." Vert gave a kiss to her mic before hanging up.

Alright that's good. I walk back into the kitchen. "Can you make the reservation for four people please Noire?" I ask.

"Um sure was going to bring myself along as well since I want to be there when my little sister is being proposed to. Don't worry we are going to a more casual restaurant nothing too fancy that I can't bring the kids to." So a reservation for eight then. Hopefully two seperate tables.

"Alright I was asking that because Vert will be tagging along with IF. But IF doesn't know about so please keep it from her. I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't worry I won't tell her. But I thought she had a thing for Compa did something happen?" Noire asked a bit concerned for one of her friends. I don't know if I should spread drama or not. I still need to take Uni for a check up anyways.

I scratch the back of my head. "Please don't bring it up to her today or well anyone really but from what she said Compa got with someone else. I don't know who though."

"Weird must have happened recently then. Couldn't be Nisa and she's still recovering. Though Histoire is blushing up a storm. Something about those items we gave Nisa married Histoire off to her. But don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets." Well the last part is good at least. But I'm going to have a lot to do in Planeptune.

"That reminds me. I have to go back to Planeptune and start working again."

"Yeah also I'm going to be spending most of my time with Nepgear. Need to go with her anyways for a discreet check up. You know for the baby I'm having." Uni says walking over and wrapping her arms around my left arm.

I lean my head on her shoulder. "I was thinking about talking with Compa tomorrow about it."

"Yeah but I want to make sure my baby is fine now not tomorrow. I may be okay waiting a bit but I don't want to be too far from you." Uni said with a pout her protective maternal instincts kicking in a lot more than mine for obvious reasons.

"Alright but we'd have to be in Planipatune due to the hospital she works at is there."

"Yeah which is why we are taking my personal jet. Given your HDD form is not the best option. Remember last night?" I shiver at the not too subtle reminder with Noire giving me a very scrutinizing gaze.

"I remember everything up until I transformed." I say wincing.

"You better ask Histoire about that later. Your other self better not have harmed Uni or I'll find some way to punish you." Noire said glaring into what felt like my soul. Luckily Uni began dragging me away towards an elevator.

"Your sister terrifies me." I whisper to Uni.

Uni nods before whispering back. "Yeah she certainly is when she wants to be. Don't worry we just need to board the jet and let the autopilot take us to Planeptune. Should be a short flight."

"Got it."

A short while later we arrived at the Planeptune Basilicom the plane landing in a hanger Neptune had built earlier. Our first destination was the living quarters where Histoire was waiting on the couch trying to unbury herself from a pile of pillows. "Helph."

I go over and help her out. "How did this happen?" I ask her.

"I was trying to search from the remote so I used a spell that pulls objects towards me and this happened. It's a good thing you came or I'd likely still be stuck for awhile." Histoire said to me as she straightened out her dress.

I laugh a little. "You need to have a remote made for your size."

Histoire pouted at that ever so slightly not that you notice it unless you were paying attention. "I would if they even made ones my size. But such a thing would have to be costume made for my size as the normal size is good for even children. You feel different Nepgear same with you Uni but not as much as Nepgear."

I fidget a little. "That's because one thing led to another and things happened."

"Can you please explain? If something happened to you I should know about it. Every single detail if possible." Histoire said getting into her normal 'protective mother' mode. Urgh stupid fairy needs to learn to keep her mouth shut or I could put it to better use. NO! BAD THOUGHTS BAD!

"Well the short version is. Uni is pregnant, I died, I got revived, and the other dimension is in trouble."

"And let me guess since I feel a demonic presence from you I'm guessing you got brought back by the use of a hellstone. This is for lack of a better word terrible. I'm going to have to give you a talk one I hoped to avoid. What I'm about to tell you is to never leave this room ever under any circumstances. Is that understood?" Histoire fixated a sharp cold gaze into both me and Uni's eyes scaring us a bit as we never seen her so detached and cold even when angered.

"U-understood ma'am." I say a little scared.

"Good and I know you're hiding something else from me Nepgear but I'll address that latter. Now to begin something dormant and powerful laid dormant within you. A shard or fractions of an ancient being of which you and Neptune were made as vessels for and yes it extends to your counter parts as well. You and Neptune originally didn't go by purple rather by Crimson or Blood Heart as most referred to you two. And with that power being awakened it's only a matter of time before your old self takes control of you entirely and brings chaos and death to the entire dimension and beyond. I take it you've likely noticed you blank out while in HDD form and your personality is warping thanks to the effects of the hellstone as well." Histoire told me in a tone almost bare of emotion it was factual and to the point with no room for sugar coating.

I wince. "That doesn't sound good." It really doesn't. I just found out I black out from transforming. Why haven't I known this before? Did Neptune know this stuff?

Uni gave my hand a gentle squeeze to reassure me as Histoire continued coldly. "I know which is why I was ordered to keep this information from you. Not even Neptune knows this. I was meant to be your warden not your friend. It was thought by keeping this from you you'd never be tempted to obtain a power you never knew about. I only know one other that knows but she's too dangerous to seek out but will more than likely come for you at some point. Hopefully she isn't in a bad mood when she comes."

I give her a small nod. "Alright. We actually came back earlier than planned due to we needed to talk to Compa. Do you know where she is?"

"She's currently at work if you need to see her. But unless you get someone to keep an eye on you. I'm going to need to set up a curfew for you. No leaving the basilicom after dark nor leaving before morning till this situation is resolved." Histoire informed me in a strict tone as if this basilicom was about to become my prison unless I got a body guard or someone to watch me in case something were to go wrong.

"I kinda have to break that curfew part once. For tonight. Noire, IF, and Vert will be watching over me though."

"That is fine as long as they are there if they weren't I would have been forced to put you into a forced slumber temporarily. As it stands Uni is in no shape to take you down if you lost control. Now please go before I decide to change my mind." Feeling like things were going to go bad fast I held fast to Uni's hand and quickly made our way out of the basilicom with me now being more scared than anything else. I really needed Nep right now I feel like everything is falling apart around me now. I'm only bringing more misery to those I care about.

"This is my fault." I mutter to myself as we walk. If I hadn't let myself be influenced by words.

" _Your right it is all your fault. Maybe you should let me take over. I won't fall prey to those words like you did. No all those who speak I'll of us should. Die so many to choose from, so many to bleed dry. Doesn't it send a jolt of delight down your spine to see the streets filled with blood? To hear someone beg hopelessly for their life before ripping out their heart? It's already giving me goosebumps from here."_ A disturbing voice spoke in my head making my heart almost stop.

I shake my head. Why is this happening to me?

It must be some sort of karma for not protecting and saving sis. When we got to the hospital we heard moaning coming from the room we were told Compa was in. Me and Uni peek inside to see Compa laid out with her hands cuffed behind her back getting eaten out by some woman between her legs. I see some of the toys I used on Uni last night on Compa as well mostly just the ball gag and those vibrating beads. I thought I heard Compa whimpering as she squirmed a bit.

" _Now that's a tasty sight to behold perhaps we should do more to our mate until she breaks in ecstasy. Embrace your darker urges Nepgear you'll feel so much better once you do. Make them beg for mercy that'll never come."_ I shake my head trying to fight off the voice almost noticing how part of me almost transformed from the mental confrontation. I take a few shaky breaths as I felt myself almost loss control for a moment.

"Maybe we should give them some space." I say to Uni.

Uni nods in agreement. "Yeah probably best to wait for them to finish up first."

"Agreed." I say as we leave the room and wait outside of it.

It took the better part of fifteen minutes before the woman dominating Compa left with a smirk on her face. "I'll be seeing you around again tomorrow Compa and you better be ready you already know I don't like waiting." I managed to get a good look at her. She had spiky black hair with grey accents and bright red eyes well a much brighter shade compared to Uni's at least.

So that's the person she's dating. When she left I call out. "You decent in there Compa?"

I could hear Compa gasp from inside. "N-Nepgear! Ah um almost. I'm just getting my sweater on now."

"Alright just tell us when you're done." I say blushing a little.

A few minutes later we hear Compa call out to us again. "O-Okay I'm decent now you can come in."

We go in and I pay attention to look around for any toys and puddles. "We came over because we need a small favor." Uni says.

"What kind of favor?" Compa asked nervously. I see a small puddle near where she was on the desk as well as a hastily hidden bag of toys.

"We need you to perform an ultrasound on Uni." I say almost equally nervous.

"Oh I can do that we just need to go to a special room for that. Luckily hardly anyone uses it most days." Compa replied back with some of her usual pep now.

"Got it. So does anyone else know you're using one of the rooms for those kind of activities." I ask with a raised eyebrow kind of teasingly.

Compa almost jumped in shock her face going to one of extreme embarrassment. "Of course not! Wait you were eavesdropping on us!"

"W-e ki-inda walked in on you." Uni says blushing up a storm. Ah how cute.

"Aww reminds you of what we did last night right Uni?" I say teasingly unable to help myself.

"Y-you what? Just don't tell my boss. And you two are into the same stuff?" Compa asked a mix between nervous and curious as we started making our way to the special room.

"Yes and no."

Compa looked confused. "Oh I won't poke further into it then. Well we are here. I'm going to need Uni to lay on the bed and remove her upper clothing. So what am I ultrasounding again Nepgear? It's usually helpful if I know what I'm doing this for. I mean I could look at her liver, spleen, kidneys. It's helpful to know what to look for for. Wait am I Ultrasounding her womb?"

I slowly nod.

Compa sighs getting the machine up and running. "Okay just need to put this gel on Uni's belly then. Just warning you it's going to be cold at first."

Uni does as told and prepares herself for the coldness.

Soon the gel was applied and the scanning part of the device was placed on Uni's belly with Compa humming. Soon a different image appeared on the screen after a couple minutes of Compa moving the scanner around. "Okay I think I found it. The baby is looking healthy. Already in your second trimester Uni? Surprised it isn't showing more. Though it makes sense with your body type. You have any questions?"

"I have none I can think of now but I'll ask them when I get some."

"Alright. Well since Uni seems to be in her second trimester I'd say a rough guess would be in the ballpark of let me guess about five to six months until the baby is due. I'll email you a list of stuff to get to prepare for the baby. It's better to prepare ahead of time for the child than scramble at the last minute. Also prepare for lots of sleepless nights. Babies are very needy." Compa says cleaning up now. Even cleaning Uni's belly with a cloth soaked in warm water.

"I think sis has all the baby stuff covered. Also thank you Compa."

"Your welcome. Also could you tell IF I'm sorry. She won't talk to me at all anymore after what happened between us." Compa said looking down shamefully.

"I will. Maybe not tonight but I will. What exactly happened by the way?"

Compa let out a drawn out sigh. "We dating sort of. It was experimental sort of time for us. It came time for her to go on a long term guild quest she would be gone for months. She was nervous that I'd leave her for another girl. I told her I'd wait till she got back and she could make it official when she got back. Then my current girlfriend put the moves on me and we wound up having sex just as IF came in. She was going to propose to me that day. Had a ring and everything but I broke her heart."

I wince. "I'm not going to judge you for what happened but she was hurt miserably from your actions."

"Yeah I know I've been trying to apologize but she either avoids me or gets very aggressive telling me to shut the hell up. That usually happens when she's drunk." Compa flinches afterwards. Can't imagine IF would be a friendly drunk with Compa after what happened.

"I'm not surprised she acts like that towards you. Anyways it was nice to see you but we have to get going." I tell her.

"Yeah nice seeing you too." Compa said before escorting us out. I look at the time and it was getting closer to our dinner date. I got a little nervous remembering I was going to have to propose to Uni. Or was she going to propose to me? Either way it didn't matter.

"Where are we supposed to meet everyone at? I wasn't told any of the details of it from your sister."

"It's a local Buffet. Don't worry I know where it is. Any ways do you want to do the proposing or me?" Uni asked guiding me by the hand to our destination.

"I'll do it. Especially since you're the one that is pregnant."

I feel Uni slip the rings into one of my pockets. "Yeah you make a good point. I'll let you handle it. Just try not to make it too sappy."

"I'll try not to." I say smiling at her.

I soon feel a peck on my cheek from Uni as we get to the restaurant. "You better or I'm flipping your dress in front of the camera."

"Nothing sis hasn't done before." I mutter to myself.

"Eh?" I saw Uni give me a confused look with her red eyes staring into mine own. It was honestly the perfect moment for a kiss. At least to me.

I smirked and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Uni paused for a bit before returning the kiss. The next moment was a blur but when I came to I was pushing Uni against a wall in an alley near the place with her panting heavily and her clothes were ruffled up in a very lewd fashion.

Crap. "Sorry." I quickly say as quickly looked around to see if anyone saw.

Luckily no one saw us they just kept passing by like nothing was happening. I feel Uni resting her head on my shoulder still panting. I felt something rather soft in my left hand when I gave it a squeeze Uni let out a soft moan however I quickly connected the dots.

"Sorry." I say again removing my hand.

"Just...Hold...me...for..a bit." Uni said in between pants as she tried to regain her breath from whatever I did.

I wrap her in a hug. I shouldn't have had a blackout like that.

I managed to hear Uni whimper as I held her. Just how bad am I going to get. Did I hurt Uni when I blacked out. " _Isn't it delightful to hear the cute little whimper. Just imagine how good it would be to hear her scream and beg. Oh doesn't it get us excited just thinking about it!?"_ I hear my other self almost squeal in delight make me shiver and sweat a bit. Did she gain some control?

I need to learn to control it. "Did I hurt you in anyway?" I ask concerned.

Uni shivers looking scared for her life. "You hit and slammed me into the wall when I asked for air. That made you angry. You yanked my hair when I begged you to stop you told me you call the shots and I should...Shut up and take it like the slut I am. You went to keep calling me things. Things I don't even want to say anymore. You said you'd...Do stop to me if I ever talked back to you again." I look at Uni's neck to see a few light bruises on her neck.

I feel a ton of guilt hit me at once. "I don't deserve you. Maybe it's best if we stay apart for awhile until I learn to…. Try to control this."

Uni whimpers as she clung to me. "No please don't go.."

"Yes don't leave her just yet the fun has just gotten started. How about we let your other self come out to play? I'm sure I can make this situation much your for you Nepgear. So so very worse. Let's get started shall we?" Spoke some guy dressed in yellow clothing wearing what looked like one of those old theater masks. I could think straight as my vision was starting to swirl and turn red. In the center of it before I blacked out was some kind of yellow sign.

~Neptune POV~

I wake up from someone gently shaking me awake. "Come on Emma wake up. You've been sleeping for awhile." I look to see Charlie next to me like she was when I went to sleep.

I shake my head to clear the slight mental fog. "Urgh sleeping for a long time always feel like a mild hangover? Don't answer that. Still need some time to wake up."

Charlie sighs as she gets up. "Suit yourself I'll take a shower as you wake up just don't take too long."

"I might just fall back to sleep." I grumble rolling over.

"Hey um Neptune you awake in there? Got something that needs your attention." I hear Lucy say from behind my bedroom door making me groan. "Oh and three of your kids are missing after playing near a portal."

I shoot up. "What!" This isn't good at all.

"Yeah a portal opened up while they were playing and the twins and little Uni fell through it. Also we have another situation in the living room. The IF from Hyperdimension brought Uni back here. I think it would be easier to show you how Uni is rather than tell you." Lucy told me making this sound even worse. I hope my kids are alright. Wait Uni was brought back here? Did that mean Noire or someone came to bring them back? But then why would Uni be brought back?

I jump up and get dressed. "What the hell is up with this week?" I say as I walk out of the door.

As soon as I'm out the door Lucy wraps her arms around my normal left fleshy arm. "Don't know but according to the guy that's the new CO for the shadows is here this stuff is starting to pop up in other dimensions too not just here. Probably why Lia paid us a visit. And why they aren't going to deal with Belial's lazy as anymore. Should have seen her face when she got the letter."

"Damn I should've been awake then. I would've loved to see it."

Lucy giggles. "Oh don't worry I took a picture. Oh right my mom swung by. My butt is still sore from the ever so many burning hand spankings she gave me. Better be prepared for an asswhooping when you deliver the the kiddies already got mine luckily mom was careful not to hurt Topaz. But she wasn't exactly happy more so that I sorta dropped the ball on telling her about my descendants."

"You should have before she found out the hard way. Also why would she want to kick my ass?"

"Yeah like one of them showing up at her doorstep. And about the other part. Well I sorta told her what you said to us and how your words drew Nepgear to commiting suicide but I didn't tell her the other details. Also about Uni. Your sister is involved in the current state Uni is in. Just to warn you it isn't pretty. Gave her a blanket since she was still shivering." Lucy said with a flinch and a downcast gaze.

"Do I have to go and take care of my sister myself?" I grit my teeth. "She should've stayed here so in case something did go wrong like this we can fix it quickly."

"Even if she was here I doubt we could fix it. It only showed itself when she transformed. And if the Histoire from here is right about what's the problem is we'll need to get a specialist involved. The Shadows have been notified by a Lily. Either they send someone to watch over Nepgear or they take her to the Shadow prison dimension and according to Belial it's as bad as it sounds. I know I promised the Histoire I wouldn't tell you but you should know it. Apparently it's something that laid dormant within both you and Nepgear and pretty much all your counter parts. Somehow it got awakened in Nepgear." Lucy said to me as she clung to my arm tighter.

I sigh. "I'd rather have someone watch over her." I say.

"Yeah well that's what ever Lia or Omega decide. Just try not to freak out or blow a fuse when you see Uni. She's traumatized enough as it is. We can hardly get a sentence out of her as it is without her relapsing and freaking out. Can't give her strong enough meds due to her baby." I was going to question what she said when I saw Uni laying on the couch taking almost ragged breaths. Her face was covered in bruises, cuts, stitches and medical bandages. Even had a medical eye patch covering one of her eyes. Her hair was a disheveled mess no longer in its usual twintails just one tangled mess. I couldn't see the rest of her but I assumed it was in similar shape. Her lone visible I could only convey one emotion pure untamed fear.

What the hell happened? "If Nepgear was the one that did this it wouldn't fare well if she saw me." I say to Lucy.

"Yeah it was Nepgear who did all this Uni. But Noire said she'd be safer over here with you than back home with Nepgear starting to act all Yandere like. Still don't get it she was acting perfectly fine before the double date. Also if you don't mind me asking why would it be bad for Uni to see you?" Spoke IF sitting on one of the armchairs near the couch keeping watch over Uni.

I frown. "You didn't say IF came along." I say looking over to Lucy.

"Whoops slipped my mind about Uni's escort. You know some drama went down between her and Hyper Compa right. Oh I'll tell you the gossip later." Lucy says trying to divert the topic to something else.

I sigh. "I guess I can't keep it a secret forever. Do you want to know why IF. Take a guess." I say reaching up and taking out a contact.

"You the one we've been looking for just older. Miss the hair clips though. Well you've filled out just like you wanted too. Still kept that wooden training katana you left behind if you still want it. You know for memories sake." IF said taking out my old wooden katana that I was always fond of. Oh so many good memories with that thing. Whacking Dogoos and other monsters over the head with it.

"I left it for that reason. Also popping out a kid kinda helped with filling out. Surprised you're not pissed like everyone else basically was." I say putting the contact back in.

"Yeah one of those little twins right? I'm not that pissed given I've been there a few times. I'm more pissed at Compa for going back on her word and dumping me. Besides not my place to judge you and ten bottles of vodka usually help you forget grudges or make then worse or just make you pass out after the twelfth beer after that waking up passed out near a toilet." IF says before taking a swing of something that smelled distinctly like almond whiskey if I remembered right.

"Really? I thought you two would've gotten together while I was gone. Also keep the drinking to a minimum around the kids."

"I'll try. And we were for a time unofficially was going to make it official even had the rings but she decided to sleep with someone else on the day I was supposed to come back from a quest. Been avoiding her as much as possible these past few weeks or has it been months hard to keep track of time your hardly sober for more than a few days a month. Fucking cheating bitch." IF swore before taking a swing directly from the bottle. Please don't tell me I'm going to need to talk some sense into her now of all times.

"Oi. There's children in the building. But I do agree that it sucks she did that to you but you can't let it consume you. You need to push past it."

IF sighs. "Yeah I'm trying, hard to when her girlfriend keeps rubbing it in my damn face. She just won't leave me alone after finding out I was her past fling. Only time I could get away from all the bull shit was in my apartment with a bottle of alcohol to drown everything else out."

I grin and crack my knuckles. "I can go and kick her ass for ya. It'll make us both feel better."

"Sure was hoping you could talk some sense into Nepgear given she's practically lost all sanity at this point. Also as for the bitch. Try to keep it low key she's sort of a big shot so more people than I'd like to would notice and take pictures if you jumped her in public." IF said with a sigh before I notice Emerald and Minigear running out from around a corner to tackle hug my waist.

"Not like they'll recognize me. Hey there kiddos."

"Mom your up! Huh? Why does IF look so old? Is this her grandmother?" Minigear said rather bluntly earning and Eye twitch from IF at being called a grandmother.

"No this is the IF from the dimension the older Uni comes from."

Minigear had a sudden look of understanding as she put it together. "So she's Emerald's IF. Oh is that apple juice! I want some!." Aww crap. Well at least Emerald wasn't looking at it as she snuggled up next to Uni who was shaking less with Emerald next to her.

"Ahhh. No. That's a drink ment for adults." I say.

"Eh Adult apple juice. But you said apple cider was still safe for kids to drink? Oh It's one of your favorite drinks you don't share with anyone." Minigear put together almost making me want to facepalm before Lucy stepped in.

"Sorry Minigear that drink is really bitter let's go see about getting you something sweeter to drink. I think your mommy was having an adult conversation when you stumbled in." Lucy said gently guiding Minigear to the kitchen nearby being a freakin life saver right now.

"I'll have to thank her later. Anyways." I clap my hands together. "I'm not in a very good mood myself so I might just head over and kick a few teeth in. So how many pictures you want after I kick the woman's ass. I do need to know what she looks like."

IF slide a picture to me. "Black hair with grey highlights. Also her eyes are red at least a couple shades brighter than Uni's here. But as for pictures as many as you can get preferably of her naked and in a compromising position. I know I'm going to need the blackmail to counter what she already has on me."

"I'll try to do so. Remember I'm in a very pissed mood but I'll guarantee you at least one picture."

"That's good. Also another thing. That woman may or may not be my cousin." IF says off hand. Then again this isn't a real shocker as IF never really ever talked about her family at all.

I give her a small nod. "I'll be going then. Try not to immediately reveal where I'm going please."

"I won't worst I'll do is say you want to a coffee shop." IF then took another swig waving me off.

"I'll see you around. Just make up some lie if I'm not back by dark." I say walking out.

I hear IF call out a "Will do." As I leave and Croire appearing nearby me.

"So you need some help being sent off or you got it handled?" Croire said crossing her arms in her teenage form. I'm guessing she likely overheard the entire conversation before hand.

I smile a little. "Well I have my own ways but having you here makes it so much easier. It's still weird seeing you grown up. Especially due to the years we've been friends."

"Well how do you think it is waking up like this one day with your clothes way too tight? I'll get us to Hyper dimension real quick. Want to deal with Nepgear first or IF's bitch of a cousin?" Croire said was I feel her preparing a portal to open.

"The bitch. I'm itching to beat the shit out of something."

"Will do let's see if she's hanging around the bar area right now or perhaps swing by the hospital before she reaches Compa for a booty call. Well Either way they are close enough to each other." Croire mumbled to herself as a portal appeared to the red lights district of Planeptune. We didn't waste any time jumping through it after what happened with the other kiddies.

I quickly equip a simple set of combat armour. "Too bad I can't transform. So can you catch her energy signature?" I ask.

"No but if you got her picture I know someone around here that can." Croire says as she pulls me through the crowd to where the seedier fortune tellers are at.

I pull out my phone and show her the pic IF sent me. "Here ya go."

"Good enough for the person we are going to see. Just try to be polite she's not used to dealing with people too much. She's a shadow or dark alley hugger used to laying low and not being noticed too much. A mouse you could say or a stalker. Also she only takes solid or hard currency for her services. Hopefully I have enough gold to cover cost." Croire said as she guided me to some girl minding her own business near a vacant area wearing a cloak with some kind of mask.

"What kind of shadow is she?" I ask Croire. I know there's quite a few different kinds.

"She's a shade. And normally it's rare to see them like this but she does information broking on the side for casual stuff within the dimension. Would go for her stalker partner but she's usually off patrolling when I'm here. They do a tag out tag in sort of thing. Hardly can tell which on it is. Something to tell you about later. Now how about you do the talking and don't freak out when you see her eyes." Croire say pushing me towards the woman who turns to look at me without a word her golden eyes staring back at me from the darkness within the hood.

"You forget. With how my other form is not much can get past me in the fear section anymore." Hell eye colors don't really bother me. Hell Belial has her violet eyes.

"So what do you want or are you looking for something or someone maybe?" The woman said to me getting straight to business.

"I'm looking for someone. This person to be exact." I say showing her the picture.

She took a glance at the picture. "Yeah I know where she is right now. Can even tell you where she's going to go after wards. But information is money it's going to cost you. Credits are cheap and can be faked only solid currency or trades hold real value." I look at Croire as she said she'd pay earlier.

"I believe you said you got this. If not I got something that'll work."

Croire rolls her eyes and hands the woman or should I just say Shade? Well either way she hands over a small bag of gold coins that the Shade counts. "Alright that seems to be enough. She's in a bar not far to the west. It has one of the CPU's hair clips as a neon sign with a very lewd picture of Purple heart being screwed. Though I imagine you might be irked by that Emma."

"When the hell did that become a thing?" I mutter. I don't remember okaying that at all."

"About two months after you left they put the sign and stuff up. If you want me and my friend can discreetly change it to showing the bar owner instead. Free of charge Sargeant." Oh great now Croire might bug me about that later. Good to see some respect though.

"Please do so. Also I'm surprised you know about that. I don't usually flash around my rank or even go to the shadow dimensions."

"Yeah I wouldn't either if my partner didn't read up a lot on people of interest. You just peaked her interest as you used to be a big shot here. We'll get it done. Don't be a stranger okay. Drop by if you need help while your here." The woman said handing me a card with her address so no one would get too suspicious.

"Thanks and I will." Croire and I then walk away. "Let's find this damn bar shall we."

Croire nods as we continue walking before we see the large electric Billboard Showing my HDD form bent over a table in handcuffs getting fucked by someone with a strap-on. Definitely not good for my image. Going to need to fix that.

"I wonder how they even got this picture. Someone must've known my body type very well for this." I say. I've never screwed anyone here besides Noire.

"Maybe you had a stalker you never knew about or someone was watching you very closely. Maybe it was Linda you never know." Croire replies trying to come up with something helpful before muttering a sleeping spell under her breath to put most in the bar asleep or at least drowsy.

"That takes care of most of the problem." I say meaning the sleeping people. I look around and quickly locate the woman. I grin and zoom forward and slug her across the jaw. Hard enough to crack it.

She screamed in pain as flew back from the impact. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" She says as she lands on her butt glaring at me.

I smirk. "A few reasons. None that I'm sharing with you."

"Urgh! Fine then if you want to fight I won't say no but I'm telling my dad about this!" She said before getting up and decking me hard enough that I flew out of the bar through a building and landing in a small lake inside the city. Someone could have freakin warned that she could hit this hard!

I get out of the lake grinning. "Go ahead kiddo. Not that you know who I am." I quickly make my way over to where she is. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm going to be prepared this time.

When I got close enough she lunged at me not a bad tactic if I wasn't expecting an attack. To that end I side stepped at the last moment before grabbing her by her leather jacket and throwing her into a lampost which broke from the impact. Though she just brushed this off before she casted a pronounced spell in some language that shot several fireballs at me that of course exploded on impact.

I managed to dodge a few but she had some freakin good aim or was it predication skills to manage to hit me with four out of six. Well if she's going to bring out the real stuff I might as well too.

I bring out my sword Purity. "Impressive. Now you're making things a little more interesting."

I see her pull out a dueling sword from somewhere maybe a pocket dimension before entering a stance. "So you wish to duel then Neptune so be it. This should be fun been while since I've pushed my limits while having fun." She stood in a defensive stance as if waiting for me to make the first move and the first mistake if she was skilled enough.

I laugh. "If you know who I am then I guess I'll increase the fun." I say transforming. I then grin at her.

She raises an eyebrow. "I see a power increase. Guess I'll actually need to stay on my toes for this fight though I'm not letting my power to surpass yours unless I have to. Otherwise it'd defeat the purpose of having fun entirely."

I immediately zip forwards and around her before she could do anything. I grab both of her calves and rip out the muscles and tendons in them.

She twists around as she fell on her knees striking me in the neck with her sword drawing good amount of blood before muttering some kind of chant before her legs were enveloped in a bright green light healing them to normal within a second or two before she thrusted her sword into my right shoulder piercing joint breaking a good number of structures that'd keep me from moving my arm right. She yanked her sword out soon after before decking me in the chest with her off hand sending me back few meters from the impact.

I jump up and mutter a healing spell. I flex my fingers to make sure my arm was okay. An enemy that can heal themselves eh. I go forward and tackle her to the ground. I then proceeded to tear into her ripping out everything I could. From her ribs to the rest of her insides.

She gritted her teeth in pain before pressing her hand into my face as it began burning my flesh enough to be in a decent level of pain and her to skewer me with her sword before throwing me off. I see her body regrow lost parts and fill back up as it regenerated from the wounds I caused. She muttered the special quickly to speed up the healing process.

So she's a fast healer eh? Guess I can't let up! I charged her again slashing at her with Purity though she blocked most of them with her duelling sword but I managed to get within her guard and stab her in side before ripping it to the other side to cause some massive bleeding and disembowel her with her guts now hanging out.

I then reach over and rip out her throat. Along with her voice box. I then quickly slash at the back of her throat to hit her spinal cord. "Lets see you try to do anything now eh."

"Okay that's enough now Purple heart. You won this fight. But I'm going to have to ask you to get off her now and let her heal up. Now would be nice." I hear a voice speak nearby with a clear tone of authority to it.

"Awww. And here I was about to have enjoy this." I say turning my head enough to see who the person was.

It was a woman with copper green hair same thing was with her eyes as she stared at me unflinchingly still and calm. Wearing some kind of armored coat with a royal looking military uniform underneath it. None that I'm familiar with. But she also had two people in knightsuits next to her both being a golden color.

"Fine fine fine. What are you doing with her." I say getting up.

"Handing her over to the shadows obviously since she's on their shit list. And I'd rather be a good ally and not let you kill her so she can get away again. Unless you want to just kill her and deal with an annoyed Omega as you explain to him how you purposely let a wanted person get away despite being told not to." The woman said with her arms crossed as if daring me to make a move with such high stakes.

"It's not like anyone hands me a damn wanted list." I say destranforming. "I just exterminate what they tell me to."

"I see your one of those. Just keep an eye out next time for bounty hunters. Most out posts for the shadows usually have bounty books you could buy for a fair price. Something to keep in mind for next time. Now time for introductions. I'm Cthulhu or Cu for short and around people with less resistance to mind altering effects mostly humans. Now I'm here for two reasons right now. One get my brain dead niece to the Shadows preferably alive and in cuffs. And two to deal with your sister since someone had to toy with something they shouldn't have. Most likely my brother up to his tricks again." Cu said yeah I'm going with the short easy to say version before motioning the two knights to go and grab the woman I was over.

"I've always hated these faster healing types. So. Do you know where my sister is now?"

"Then you'd hate me anywhere there is a lot of water either in air or under the waves. And yes I do she's in the basilicom in a special secret prison cell Histoire made in case this happened to either of you instead of calling me. Typical stupid warden. Don't worry I have some people guarding the room to make sure shit doesn't happen till we get there. Then it's all a matter of letting me do my work with her mind depending how bad the damage is. Now do you want to take a shortcut?" Cu said resting a hand on my shoulder likely to teleport us together.

"Sure why not. I believe Croire will figure things out here."

"Yeah best not to tell her about me those tomes are programed to not like me or my kind. Hope you don't have motion sickness." Cu said before the sensation of something pulling at all sides of my body mostly my face before the colors of the world bleed to one single color before everything snapped back and we were in front of a large metal door with several symbols inscribed into it with thick chains binding it closed.

"Hmm. I've always wondered what this room was. I could never find the entrance for it though."

"It's a jail cell to put it bluntly meant to be your cage if that power awakens or you step out of line. Blame that true goddess of your's you hold so dearly. Never liked her too much to begin with due to some choices she made. As for the entrance you need a certain key or if your like me you a can open it yourself if you know how. Let's hope the fairy doesn't interfere." Cu then put her hand on the door the symbols flared twice before there color faded and the chains retracted.

With a loud groan the doors opened to reveal a very disheveled Nepgear her clothes barely covering her body anymore. She was chained up in the center of a giant symbol. The chains themself had barbs or hooks in them that dug into the victims flesh making removal painful. And if you struggled with them you'd only caused them to dig deeper tearing apart flesh.

Nepgear looks upped at me with bloodshots eyes black markings covered her face. "WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU DID THIS TO US!" Her voice had this weird demonic double voice sound effect to it and it honestly freaked me out a good deal. To see Nepgear like this. She was the one we usually relied upon and now she was the one needing help. And you know what this my fault to a degree. But I'd be damn if I'm not going to fix it.

"Was it that hellstone or something else that made her like this?" I question this Cu person.

"A mix of both it started it but the power that lurked dormant within her and you caused it to escalate as her past self came to the surface to take over her. As it stands the Nepgear you knew slowly lost the battle. This can happen to you too if you let your mental strength drop enough." Cu said to me making me worried as I knew what might happen if a worse version of me got loose.

"So far my negative energy should be messing with it. If what you're saying is true I should've fallen into this long ago."

Cu shrugs. "Somethings can mess with it or slow it. Like Negative energy for example shame it's has some harmful effects to some CPU's. A topic for another time. But I did give IF a special concoction that keeps it down. Luckily it could be mixed in easily with pudding. Now to deal with you sister. Do you want to try reasoning with her first?" Cu asked sarcastically as if I had other plans.

"I don't think it would work at all. I've never been good with words except for them rare times I had to do speeches."

"Well in that case brace your ears for a lot of screaming this isn't going to be painless for her. Also don't let anyone interfere till I'm done. Otherwise it could render Nepgear brain dead." Cu said putting her hands on either side of Nepgear's head with Nepgear trying to move away Cu.

"Buddy if I can listen to almost a whole bases of screams I believe I can live with one." I say dryly as I lean against the wall.

"Just checking." Cu said before I'm guessing she went to business as Nepgear immediately began screaming her head off as Cu chanted something in an odd language. I really don't even give a shit what it is as long as the job gets done.

I turn around and look out to the entrance. I yawn. "This week is getting better and better." I mutter to myself.

"What is going on here!? What are you two doing with the prisoner!" Spoke a rather angry Histoire rounding the corner into my line of sight. "You!" was all she said as she laid eyes Cu. Oh right Cu said that Histoire wouldn't like her.

"I'm surprised you're not more pissed at me." I say drawing her attention to me.

"You! Who are you!? And why are you with her! Wait Neptune! Do you have any idea what you're doing!" Histoire shouted enraged by my presence.

"Yes and no. This is actually the first damn time I came back to this dimension to even deal with these problems." I say a little pissed off myself.

"Regardless I can't let you continue helping the Great Dreamer. Luckily in this room you are at your weakest." Histoire then built up some magic preparing to unleash some spell. Why the hell does this have to be so annoying.

"Well maybe share energy or what the hell this energy is anyways. I have picked up a few things in the last few years that'll become very, very helpful." I take out my swords. "I'd hate to do this Histy."

"But you are leaving me little choice Neptune. Do you even know who she is!" Histy said as her magic was reaching it's peak. Seriously I've known Cu for like ten minutes and she isn't that bad or as bad as Histy saying at least.

"Well yes and no." I say honestly.

"Do you know her kind were responsible for killing most of the old CPU's in the entire multiverse." Histoire said glaring at Cu causing her to groan. "For the last time I was long since away from them when they started pulling that shit. And stop lumping me in with the rest of them unless you want me to take some tension out on you!" Cu growled out while Nepgear's screaming increased as Cu did whatever she was doing to Nepgear.

I sigh. "You know there are consequences for either decision you make Histoire. So which one are you going to do?"

Histoire sighs. "My orders from the high goddess are clear I am not allowed to let you continue." She then fired of her spell a deadly mix of ice shards and lightning.

"Wonderful." I dodge some and deflect most of it with the swords. If she's going to keep this up it'll get annoying.

And of course she kept going firing more and more as a mist began forming around the room before it stops and someone is holding Histoire against the wall with a dagger to her throat just as Nepgear stops screaming.

"That would've been annoying if I wasn't trained as I am." I then examine who was holding Histoire.

They were wearing a long black cloak from what I could see over some kind of get up you'd likely see on a rouge in an old RPG. Their hood was up so I couldn't see their face given I was looking at them from the back but from their stance as long as Histoire didn't do something stupid she'd be fine given it looked like the person was waiting for orders to slit Histoire's throat or not.

I up my guard. "This one your's?" I call out behind me.

Cu let's go of Nepgear's head seemingly done and turns around. "Yeah she is. Bit jumpy but generally has good judgement. Now what's say the fairy's fate shall be. Dog food, Cat food ,or brothel toy?"

"Lets just leave the damn fairy alone. I'd rather not have more problems."

"Sure just put her to sleep Emma we'll mess with her later. After all she did commision that erotic sign of Purple heart in the center of town. Now to deal with these chains. Tier 5 metal seems like security here was rather lax if they didn't want us messing with it. Now you want to free your sister or shall I just remove the chains and let her walk home when she wakes up." Cu asked again in smart ass tone which started to irk me a bit.

"And I thought I was an annoying one." I say back. "And just let her walk home when she wakes."

Cu grabs the chains and they disintegrate. "Sure Corporal Emma Docks keep an eye on her out of sight. Only jump in if she's getting her ass kicked or is in serious trouble." The cloaked woman nods knocking Histoire out before Cu turns to me. "And I'm not the most annoying but I have been compared to Zoey or Cyan heart more than a few times about that. I'm sure you'd love to meet her at some point. Now you ready to head back to the less annoying tome?"

"Sure why not."

Cu places her hand on my shoulder before the same sensation came back and we scare the heck out of Croire popping up right in front of her.

"I'm surprised you're still here."

"Well forgive me for looking around for you. Shesh you take off fighting that bitch and then your gone as soon as I get close to where you landed at." Croire pouted with her arms crossed.

I shrug. "I'm always filled with mystery."

"Or it's my bad for teleporting you. You don't even look like you know how to speak the goddess language or know any runes. Or heck even old tongue." Cu said rolling her eyes spoiling everything.

"I know a few words in the goddess language. Just never learned most of it." I defend myself even if it was a little bit.

"Urgh I'll throw you a text book copy I have lying around so you can educate yourself. Try not to lose it because you only get one free. Heck even a four year old child knows more of the goddess language and runes than you. Now that is just painful." Cu says in a mocking tone. Yeah right I'd want to meet this kid if they actually exist.

"Hey it's not like everyone has access to it."

"Depends on where you go and if you have a trade deal with me or one of the other major merchant factions most tend to sell a good amount of old texts." Cu says before taking out a smartphone and taping a few things on the screen. "Now I can set up a trade deal if you want. Just know my merchants only deal in solid currency or items of value."

"Yadda yadda yadda. I know this already."

Cu shrugs and holds out the smartphone with a stylus. "Then you know to read the summary and sign right? Try to keep things simple."

I roll my eyes. "You're saying it like I'm new to this." I say before reading the said summary.

It was basically to ensure the rights of the merchants, other basic rules and if they were attacked or killed Cu's forces to do an investigation or for an independent group to do an independent investigation. All in all pretty standard stuff. "Yeah some I'm encountering are pretty green and haven't even encountered anything abnormal at all well some of them at least."

"Yeah. I kinda encounter weird shit daily so I'm used to it." I say signing it.

Cu looks at it before pocketing her phone. "Well everything is in order. Your first merchant convoy should be coming within a few days to weeks Gemstone time. Pleasure doing business with you Purple heart."

"Yeah yeah. Likewise."

Cu then drew a curved five pointed star on my hand with an eye in the center before drawing a circle around it. It glowed before fading away. "There now your protected against the influences of my family. I did the same to your sister. It's a protective sign one of my own signs to be exact. See you next time have other business to tend to." Cu then drew something in the air before a portal opened up and she walked through it with it shutting quickly behind her.

"Ready to go back home Croire?" I say turning my head.

Croire nods. "Yeah and back to more familiar surroundings. Hey Wasn't that the same Cu you wanted to have a word with about Abby pulling that stunt? Though I guess Cu could be short for a lot of things."

"Hmm. It may have been her and it may not have been. We can't make assumptions without more details."

"Yeah guess your right. And from the stories I've heard of her you'd have lost the fight out right if it came to power and experience. Only one of the elder class CPU's I know of that could take her would be Zoey and she's ridiculous when she wants to be. We should avoid making an enemy of her if possible." Croire said with a shudder.

"True. For now at least. Let's see if anyone's pissed about me skipping town for an hour or so."

Croire nods and begins opening a portal only for a trio of. "MOM!" To be heard soon after before I was tackled to the ground by three little bundles of joy. Which sent a wave of relief to my heart.

I wrap them in a hug. "Hey there kiddos. How'd you find me?" I felt both relief and guilt swell inside me. I can't believe I've forgotten one of the things I've came here for.

"Oh we saw you after Momma Noire took us out for ice cream. She should be right behind us." Rom said before I heard her. "Girls! I thought I told you not to run off like that! You scared the heck out of me." Came Noire running up to us.

I look up at her. "Hello there Noire. Can't say much has changed here eh?"

"Yeah other than you being more responsible. Though the kids still say they like my cooking more than yours. At least I'm not the only CPU around here with a normal bust." Noire says crossing her arms as she picks up little Uni who snuggles into Noire's chest. Well Noire is basically still her birth mother after all.

"I've been trying here. I've slowly been getting better with my cooking thank you very much. Even though Croire is the one that does most of it. I mainly just do breakfast."

"And still burn the tea I'm guessing. At least Croire handles the bigger tasks. Also the kids were very forthcoming with blackmail on you. Like you swimming in a public pool naked." Noire said with a teasing smirk.

"That was due to next to no one else was there and I've done it before at one of the nude beaches they have." I say grinning. Not like that kind of blackmail could work on me.

"Perhaps you can take me to one of them some day. How about you come back to my place so we can catch up you know I've been missing you. No one is as good as you where it counts. If you remember what I mean. Surely you can make a little time for me after so long." Noire says getting in my personal space before she gets on her toes to give me a kiss. Not a peck but a but a full on french kiss.

"Alright. Lets go shall we. Alright if Croire here tags along? At least to help with the kids and whatnot. It's just everyone at my place could realize that we both are gone by now."

"Sure but we'd be the only two in the bedroom. And we'll need a babysitter to keep an eye on the kids." Noire tells me as she let's me wrap my normal arm around her waist purposely putting my hand on her rear. What she got's a nice booty by my standards and I always go for the booty.

"It definitely has been quite a few years hasn't it. Also lets not do this if front of the kids." I say in her ear.

"Wouldn't dream on it. What we are going to do will be a private affair in my room." Noire says as she leans into me her cute crimson eyes staring into my own.

"Well lets get going shall we?"

Noire nods as we all begin heading to Lastation. This is bound to be a fun night. Let's hope I don't have a hangover the morning after. Well at least I found my kids. I'll make up an excuse later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far. Now some of you may be wondering what these shadows are. Well we,my lazy ass, is currently throwing together a doc that somewhat explains things.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Someone's POV**

I wake up as if for the first time bound in painful chains they hurt so bad I could barely move. In pain I thrashed around eventually unleash a burst of raw power that shattered them. Shakily I got up and made my way to what I assumed to be a door leading out of this place.

My head was still a bit foggy from the pain but I still had enough sense to avoid the guards patrolling this prisons halls. I saw one unware just looking at nothing. Hunger burned within my veins I didn't want to kill without reason but I needed this meal.

Moving as quietly as my ancestor I crept upon this person before pouncing biting into their neck and sucking out their precious and life giving blood. I feel my strength return to me as my hunger dies down. Flashes of a girl with eyes the same color fill my mind. I feel a need to find her, a want for her, a hunger for her and only her.

As I make way out I come across a room full of items some of them called to me as I remembered using them in the past. I took them as well as a suit as much as I could call it with how it hugged my body. I grabbed some normal looking slightly baggy clothes to hide the suit so I don't stand out.

Moving quickly I make it out of the prison and deep into the city before they notice I'm gone. I find a quiet place in an abandoned building to catch my bearings and maybe find out who I am...or was...That's a depressing thought. But I need to keep going. I go through most of the stuff I took from that room having stored it in a pack then shoving it in my 'inventory' till I get to some kind of tablet.

After turning it on I found a folder labeled personal pictures. After a bit of scrolling I found a picture of a group of people. I feel like I should know them but as much as I try, I can only get fragments of fighting with them nothing major. But when I looked at the girl in twin tails I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I'm not sure what it was but it felt good. Maybe if I find her she could help me with my problem… If she's even still alive anymore that is. I feel a wave of sadness hit me as I realize most of these people may already be long dead if they are human. Such a short lived but important race for most dimensions.

Still it pains me to feel like this a being of two souls but which one will rein over the other? Am I not my own person or am I just a by product of two souls previously tearing into each other. No matter what I need to find this red eyed girl. I can't sense her in this dimension but maybe another? There must be a portal around her for her to move around between dimensions so easily.

I searched around for awhile before deciding to ask a nice looking lady with peach hair and orange eyes. She looked kind even wearing a wool sweater and skirt that made her seem to have a gentle aura.

I walked to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss but do you know of any portals in this dimension?"

She turned around and screamed when she saw me. I just blinked and gave her a confused look wondering what was wrong. When she noticed I wasn't displaying any visible threat to her she calmed down. "Sorry your just rather scary looking with those fangs of yours. I'm Compa and you are?"

I flinch a bit I don't have a name only a title but hopefully that will do. "I'm Crimson Soul. It's um nice to meet you Compa. Sorry don't have much pleasant experience interacting with people. But can you tell me if there are any portals here and where they lead to. I'm a traveler of sorts."

Compa looked me over as if having an internal debate likely wondering if I could be trusted or not but she answered my question politely none the less. "There's an entire area devoted to portals. They have both the common names and designations. There like two ultra dimensions. We also have portals to Gemstone and Brave and a couple others I think. There's a decent amount of guards there to make sure everything goes smoothly."

I give her a nod even though I know my task just got more difficult. I could teleport or make a portal back here or somewhere else I know of. It would be inconvientant but I know how to do that. Skills...That's what I remember most how to survive and fight things of use almost nothing sentimental...nothing to hold me down. I remember my title and designation. Crimson Soul Sister weapon of Crimson Heart, Weapon Designation Number N3A-75Z6. That's right I'm nothing more than a weapon my purpose is to kill and destroy. But can I be something more? The other part of me was she a monster too? Or was she a gentler soul? I can not dwell on that any more what happens happens. If I'm attacked I will slaughter them all but if they leave me alone I will leave them alone.

"Thanks that'll help me out a lot. I'll be on my way then. I can't stay for long but it was nice talking with you. Now slumber." I look her in the eyes as I say the last part to put her to sleep. I walk away leaving her there defenseless for all to see. It's her own fault for not wearing undergarments. I quickly made my way to the portal area but the guards were less than pleasant upon seeing me.

"Take her down! We can't allow her to leave!" The lead officer shouted as they all began firing at me.

I growl summoning my Dark sword Bone nasher. I dove into the fray moving around the battlefield faster than they can see splitting them apart like wet clothes. The smell of blood only fuelled my to keep going. They were throwing spherical devices at me even bring in large mechanical beasts to slow me down. I growled tired of their pathetic games.

Flying high into the air before facing parallel to the ground and muttered a spell that would end them all. I stretch out my off hand gathering energy in my palm. " **HELL'S OASIS!** " A sphere of dark energy formed in my hand before I threw it to the ground causing the sphere to expand destroying all life presences their life force stolen and given to me. It only killed the living leaving everything almost untouched the area itself was now corrupted with a taint that would make life unable to for awhile. Meaning no normal being can follow me.

I head to the one labeled Brave dimension. I remember briefly that something was supposed to be sealed there. I walk through the portal without a care or so much a glance at the dying soldiers. I'll be long gone before any reinforcements show up.

The portal felt weird like a cold gel over my skin when I got out the other side I quickly made my way deep into the heart of the city surrounded by life signs to blend in with and make it harder to find me. Once I was deep enough in I made my way to a coffee shop. I noticed a couple out of the corner of my eye at table with a child sitting on the blonde's lap. They might be good for info on shops to get clothes I need to change my look to an extent. Contacts, hair dye, makeup and a change of clothes. The basics at least. I've already been blending my energy into the background so it would be difficult to sense me.

I go up to the counter and order a hot chocolate and a sandwich to get my energy back up. I take a seat near their table within range if the more chatty one wished to start which it turned out she did as soon I took a bite of my sandwich and a gulp of my hot chocolate. Even as a weapon I still had guilty pleasures.

"So what's your story? Your clothes look like you've been in a fight or something." The one with white soot and ash stained hair asked me while the blonde just gave me a wary look. Seems like they already figured something was off about me.

Still I wouldn't give them much to think ill of me. "Just a traveler. Got into a fight with some monsters. Killed them for messing up my clothes. You wouldn't happen to know where there's a good clothing or cosmetic store around here. I have a hot date that lives around here. And I don't want to meet her looking you know fresh out of a fight." Not really a complete lie but it's believable enough to work.

The blonde shrugs before telling me something. "There's a shopping district a block to the west of here you should be able to find both shops around there among other things. Just stay out of trouble alright."

I give her a nod in case she knows somethings up. "I'll try not to but trouble has a problem of finding me. But thanks for the info."

I finish eating and leave. I'll be long gone before anyone comes looking for me here. Maybe I'll do something relaxing in one of the more quiet areas of this word but I'll need to make a name for myself and not what I gave that Compa girl. Hmm Red Sunrider has a good ring to it I think I'll go with that. Well here's to starting a new life.

~POV Shift - Neptune's POV~

I groan as I wake up feeling a lot of weight on me. But when I open my eyes I couldn't help but smile at the loving sight before me. The twins, Little Uni and Noire all snuggling with me. Of course Noire had the best spot. I carefully got out of bed and got dressed in simple clothes for now at least before going to make breakfast for the girls. Just pancakes and bacon for now.

About half way through cooking I hear the news start playing. "Earlier today a brutal attack occurred in the Planeptune portal district where the military open fired on a random civilian. Who turned out to be more than a match for them as she tore them down one by one. We would get closer to the scene but public health officials have deemed the site unfit to enter bringing trade and travel to a halt for now. We will update you as the situation unfolds now back to you Susan for the weather."

Crap not this shit again. Hopefully it's nothing but I should check it out to be on the safe side. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Noire sneak up behind me. I only noticed when she gave me a surprise hug and kiss when I went to yelp. We stayed kissing for a good few minutes before we pull back. "I hate it when you use your elegance against me Noire."

She giggles before nipping my ear. "I missed you. Besides I remember you liked having fun and not working. But last night sure was fun. More fun than I had in a long time."

I chuckle as I shove some bacon in her mouth and kiss her. "It sure was though we'll need to hold off till I deliver the kids I'm currently carrying before we start thinking about having more. Even then we should wait till the current ones grow up enough before having more. Still need to give the ones we have now our most of our attention."

"Yeah your right only a few decades till they will need us less. And we can start shagging like crazy again." I tell her rubbing her cheek to sooth her. It feels good to be back with Noire. She's even got that tsundere part worked out...More or less. Still like having to earn every smile. Guess being a mom changed her to an extent.

My phone started ringing ruining the moment. Sighing I answer the call. "Hello You've reached Emma Clockwork leave a message if this isn't important."

I could hear a groan on the other end. "Very funny Nep Nep but we have a situation. Histoire asked me to call you something about Nepgear being missing and a terrorist attack on the portal district." Of course it was Compa. But this report should have gone to IF first. I didn't have time to think as the little trio tackle hugged me giggling.

"Yeah I'll be over there shortly and last I checked this stuff was supposed to go to IF first then Histoire then some other more important people then medical stuff gets to you. Though your likely the only one with my contact details so it makes some sense." I say thinking about it only as I talk.

I could hear her let out a long sigh before she answers. "IF was found dead in your house in Gemstone. We won't know more until they finish the autopsy. But from what I saw the wound looks self inflicted."

So suicide then. Shit she didn't seem that bad when I last saw her. What could have happened? Just another fucking mess to deal with and it involves one of me close friends. "Damit make sure they do a thorough investigation I want nothing left to chance. I have some stuff to do so I'm leaving this in your hands." I hang up before rubbing my little girls heads. "Sorry girls mama needs to go to work now. I'll play with you later when I get back."

I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before gearing up and leaving. This is going to be a long day.

Hmm. "Damn guess I'm jogging this." I say. I don't want to transform after all and the portal is in Planeptune. I then see a taxi. I whistle. "Taxi!"

It stops near me and the driver looks at me. "Need a ride miss?"

"Yes portal area in Planeptune." I say hopping into the back.

"Eh? You got it. Hold on tight!" The driver then began racing off to Planeptune. At least I got a fast taxi this time.

When we reach my destination I gave her a decent tip. "Thanks for the ride."

"And thanks for the tip have a nice day." She said before driving off. Urgh now I have to deal with the mess. I can sense the taint even from here in the safe zone.

I then start jogging in a fast pace and I jump through the portal and keep the pace up in the direction of my house.

But I didn't even notice the dragon approaching me before it ate me. I turned on a light to see I was in it's mouth still. Just fucking great.

"Let me the fuck out god damn it!" I yell out. I know this bastard can hear me someone. I wonder which asshole it is.

Next thing I know there's a rush of water and their tongue started swirling me around like some damn mint. I was already starting to get dizzy from all of this. It was hard enough keeping my head above water at this rate.

I equip my helmet. Gladly I can do that in this damn chaos. I'm going to sucker punch this asshole.

Soon however it spat me out into a lake before disappearing. Fucking asshole when I get my hands on them they'll be sorry. At least I hope it's the lake near my house at least.

I swim to the surface before I swim to the edge of the lake. I look around and I saw my house down the road. Good it is the one near my house. I get out of the lake and perform a basic wind spell to dry me. Well most of me anyways. I then start jogging to my house.

About a couple meters to the door I feel someone slap my ass and turn around to see Lucy there smiling at me. "Long time no see sexy ass. You weren't going to leave us out of all the action completely right?"

"Wasn't planning to but what happened when I was gone?" I ask. Why the hell would IF kill herself.

"A decent amount of shit happened. My mom visited giving me a spanking among other things. She sent me a message saying she'd be swing by again today. And Alex's Grandmother just showed...She's really old." Lucy says with a shiver.

"I bet. Also what's this I'm hearing about IF? Is it the one from hyper?" I ask her.

Lucy sighs. "Yeah it's the hyper one. We were sleeping last night then heard a bang. I came down here to find IF in a pool of blood and her gun in hand."

"God damn it." Was it because of what happened. "Why the hell did she still have her weapons?"

"We didn't think she was that unstable she wasn't displaying any warning signs." Lucy told me looking down.

I sigh. I should've taken the damn weapons when I had the chance. "So she's 100 percent dead? Did a medic save the fetus of the baby?" I don't know if its possible at that early of a stage but I know the shadow medics are good as hell.

"Yeah got a shadow medic here as fast as I could. The baby is being taken to the shadow realm for post care. She's likely a kid by now. Told them you and your Vert where her next of kin. When the kids old enough to survive on her own she'll be escorted back to you or Vert. Also I'm just guessing roughly. It may be like next morning when she's delivered to us as a newborn." That's good at least that the baby is safe.

I give her a nod. "At least we have people who can breast feed her then. Did any of the kid see anything?"

"They said they saw someone walking away a couple minutes before IF shot herself. Emerald said she looked to be fighting with herself before she took her own life." I turn to the voice and see Selene there with only a crop cut tank top and short shorts. It honestly looked hot on her.

"Do you have a lead on them and how did they get into my house?" With the shit Croire has up she'd know if someone that isn't supposed to be here is here.

"Through the front door and I thought you'd be telling us given Croire said it was you. Everything matched up to a T." Selene told me with a soft glare.

"I was in Hyperdimension dealing with bullshit almost the whole time and how did the Histoire there find out about this? And this person matched me to the appearance I have now?"

"The Queen of tomes told her for me. Also she might as well been you. Everything matched up. Energy, mannerisms, Habits, looks even how you shag in bed." Croire told me walking out with a grumpy look on her face.

"Fantastic." I sigh.

"Yeah though I know someone that has people like this. The king in Yellow real piece of fucking work that guy is." Croire said with a growl leaning against the wall. "But in other fucking news both Crimson Heart and Crimson Soul are back. If shit couldn't get any worse."

"Things keep getting better and better from the sounds of it. Can't seem to get a fucking break recently."

Lucy sighs pushing me inside. "Yeah yeah. Good thing we have the expert here and Omega is going to take care of the Yellow guys stuff. So that's settled. Main thing we need to worry about is the Crimsons as they can go either way."

"I would love to do everything but being pregnant isn't going to help."

"Well I can help after I'm done visiting my grandchild. Name's Kaze. How's a good little hatchling yes you are yes you are." Some purple haired woman was scratching Alex behind her ears and back causing her to purr and kick her leg a bit in delight.

"I'm guessing you're her grandmother." I say as I slowly raised my phone and took a photo and started up a video. I then place the phone in my front pocket with the camera still pointing forward.

"Yeah I am. I've been asleep for a few million years. Just got my ID and everything set up a few weeks ago in the shadow dimension. Also yes I'm older than Belial." Kaze told me rolling her eyes at me.

"At least you're not a damn loli. It was hilarious hearing that Belial is as old as she is with that kind of body."

Kaze laughs. "She's still a midget! Man she's soo unlucky. She never grew past hatchling in her human form!"

I chuckle myself. "Yeah. It's still fucking hilarious when I think of it."

"Yeah it is. I'm also a or was one of Cu's Concubines. She can shift between adult and Loli at will. Need a lift to Brave? I'm betting you wanting to find Crimson Soul." Kaze said as she keeps petting Alex.

I sigh and pinch my nose. "I might as well huh." I then quit the video that was filming. Got enough.

"Well don't you want to find your sister? Or what she became? Also hello Red heart I see you have a young guest with you finish your training with her and your grandchild in the shadow dimension or just reached a breakpoint to relax?" Kaze said looking behind me at someone else.

"Isn't Nepgear still in Hyperdimension?" I ask her and I turn around to see who this Red Heart was.

It was some young adult woman with dark red hair with calm blue eyes. She had a young child holding her hand I guessing in the mid years of six-seven right now. She had rust colored hair with flecks of silver and bright icy blue eyes but the strange thing was her red snowflake pupils...That's a first for me.

Lucy snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Been trying to tell you Emma Nepgear is gone. She became a side of this Crimson Soul. Crimson Soul became Purple Sister when that event happened. Which it's important that we make sure that she doesn't go evil...No one wants that period. Still piss my well whatever I'm wearing when I think back to how pissed Cu was at that point." She shivers after saying that.

"Damn it. Alright lets go. I thought what Cu did actually, did something."

"She did what she could with a terminally ill patient. She gave her a chance for the pieces to fall into the right places. Standard protocol by the shadows with how far gone your sister was is to kill her or throw her in the prison for life or until she calmed down. All in all this was the best outcome for her wherever she is now. Cu already got Crimson heart to a point she can be reintroduced to society. Cu can be annoying but she does the best she can when she can. Also I'm Stacey and the runt next to me is Scrappy Smith. One of Zoey's children. Just found out she's becoming a breeding machine." Red heart told me extending her hand for me to shake.

"Emma Clockwork. Nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Better plan a wedding for my little girl Girl or I'll give you a spanking. Been waiting too long for her to finally get hitched to someone decent." She told me. Well at least I'm decent in her eyes. Now what about this Scrappy girl? As I look at her left arm and notice it's made out of some metal or at least some of it is with her long coat covering her arm.

I crouch. "What happened to your arm if you don't mind me asking?" I ask her.

"Oh I used it for human transmutation. I then built this arm to compensate wasn't too hard. I even made some cybernetics to help my nerves react a lot faster even added some extra stuff to make it more useful than a normal arm." Scrappy told me suddenly sounding a lot older than she looked…. The hell kind of kid am I talking to.

"Ah your an alchemist and a tinkerer. Well I may not look like it but I have a robotic arm also. I lost it in a battle." I say holding my right hand up and moving it around.

"Robitic arm.. Don't you mean Cybernetic or Bionic? It looks so basic. Is it connected to your muscle or nerve impulses? How's the range of function. Any problems or discomfort you've noticed with it. Wires are copper too vulnerable to damage. Plating is also weak can't take a good stab will puncture and damage the soft inner parts. Electronics are vulnerable to electric discharge possibly causing the hydraulics to seize up. Overheating is also an issue with limited cooling options. Built for form over function. Built to look like an arm rather than reliability and performance. Recommend redesign to address flaws." She said as she stared at my arm...Chain is not is not going to like what she said.

I shrug a little. "I'll bring it up to the person who did it next time I see her. It's served me well so far over the years. Dunno how long it'll be if she upgrades it."

"I can create a working arm for you now within a couple minutes. Even add a hidden blade. Can install it if you wish after making it." Scrappy says as she began feeling up my arm finding the base of the mechanical arm studying how it's connected to me…. Why do I feel like a damn science experiment right now. She's still a kid might as well let her have fun.

"I do have to say I rather like the appearance of my arm. So I'd have to call off the hidden blade." I say to her as she looked over my arm.

"That's fine I can just make you palms and fingers emit strong electric shock on command should be able to add it without changing the appearance of the arms hull. Hmm maybe add micro hard light projectors to make it look more normal like your other arm if you want. Minor detail to add." She said as she pulled back from studying my arm.

"Sure why not." I say. Removing the 'skin' part of it and having a different one added on is going to be fun due to I don't want it to look like there's a scar around my arm. Then again I have a decent amount of scars so eh.

Scrappy takes a deep breath as she began forming something in midair occasionally moving stuff and parts around. I saw something glowing underneath her shirt as she made it. Soon enough a fully formed arm laid in her hands ready to be put in. It looked a tad bit more bulky than my previous arm but looked a lot more sturdy. Might need to remove myself or walk her through it.

"Alright." I say before taking out a knife and stab it into the upper part of the arm by the shoulder and start cutting into the artificial flesh. I then start working my way to remove the arm. The way I've been showed to do.

Soon enough I finished removing my current arm and waited for Scrappy to attach the new one. She moved the arm close to my arm. It sunk into my arm connecting itself to what remained of my arm. I feel a jolt of pain before it felt like I had my old arm again. The hard light projector kicked in making a perfect looking version of my arm again felt even better now. I wonder how strong it is and how to use the built in taser.

I move it around to test the movement of it. I then flex my fingers. "Good job kid."

Scrappy smiled. "Thanks I always aim to do my best. The metal I used for your arm is a tier 4.7 metal called Limium. It's a shadow metal typically a dull green color. Since miss Stacey said you had access to the shadow realm it should be a low cost to get it fixed up if it get's damaged. But it's a lot tougher than your old arm. Should be hard for anyone to pierce it easily unless they are strong like mama Liz or miss Stacey."

"Alright. Thanks kiddo." I say ruffling up her hair.

She giggles as Stacey clears her throat. "Say Scrappy didn't you have a gift for Lucy?"

"Oh right this is for you Miss Lucy." Scrappy then walked over to hand Lucy a platinum pocket watch with an etched in design in gold of Stacey and some other woman I think Laura holding Lucy in a loving embrace. When Lucy opened it the inside had the words I will always love you my little girl ~ Stacey Wells. "I made it with a bit of help from Miss Stacey and my own mom for giving me the idea."

Lucy ran a finger over the picture before giving Stacey and Scrappy a hug. "Thanks you two."

The two returned the hug smiling. "You did alright my little student." Stacey said before giving Lucy a kiss on her forehead.

I unconsciously start rubbing the two necklaces I had on.

I know how precious a gift like that can be. It's more precious than immortality. It's something you'd treasure for an eternity.

"Alright. I love all the love and affections going around but we do have an urgent matter to attend to." I say sadly cutting things short.

Stacey brakes the hug. "Right. We have to deal with some things. Some things Scrappy can help with. Like finding your sister in Brave."

"Alright lets get going then." I say.

Stacey pats Scrappy's back. "Remember just like we practiced for every other dimension on the list." Scrappy took a deep breath and made a symbol in the air before a portal opened up for us. "I DID IT!"

"Impressive." I say. I wonder how different they are compared to Croire's.

Well only one way to know is to give it a try. Hopefully it doesn't make me want to puke.

Deciding not to wait and start second guessing it I jump through the portal.

It felt like I was diving into a pool of icy hot for a moment before I arrived on the other side where I was tackled by a little girl. "MOMMY YOUR BACK!" The kid had ashen blonde hair and hazel eyes… But I don't remember ever having her.

"Sorry kiddo. Believe you got the wrong person per say." If the Neptune here bore her then it is understandable why she mistaken me but both my energy and appearance should be different.

As I pondered this a woman pulled her off of me. "Sorry about that. She's still misses her mom. Name's Alice or Gold heart. You knew here?"

"Yeah I'm here for business mainly. Name's Emma Clockwork." I say.

"Long time no see Alice. Must be Sherry right? Also your younger sister should be here soon." Stacey says as Scrappy falls through and lands on her face.

I snicker a little. "How was your fall? Mine was great with all the leaves falling everywhere."

She growled at me in anger before I felt a thick layer of slime land on me. "Hard and annoying thanks for asking." The slime soaked into everything even my underwear.

I squirm for a second before using a magic spell to wash me clean. I shiver still feeling it like the slime is still there even though it's gone. "You're one of them Alchemists huh." I say.

"You could say that. But a real one not one of those fake ones that just change water to different colors." Scrappy said as she rolled her eyes at the mention of those pretenders.

"I've noticed. Good trick though."

"Think you can point us in the direction of Zoey or Nyx Alice? We have some business with them. Shadow/Personal business." I hear Kaze say as she lands behind us as the portal closes behind her...shit.

"Last I checked Zoey is still in her nation and Nyx is there as well I believe. Unless she went back to Lowee."

"Alright we'll head there first then. Should be simple to go there as long as they aren't in lock down. Take care Alice. Okay everyone I'm going to teleport us as close as I can." Stacey says before snapping her fingers. Before we found ourselves near what I can only call an entrance to some nation. I mostly saw a large wall of tech.

"Which nation is this?" I ask as we started to go to an entrance to it.

"Candia. And Zoey or Cyan heart is the CPU here and Scrappy's mom. Still have a bone to pick with Nyx for taking that bitch that fried and broke Scrappy's mind with Negative energy. Also get your shadow ID's ready everyone." Stacey said as we got closer.

I pull mine from my inventory. One of the guards then started talking. "Alright show your IDs as you walk through if you have them and then walk to the ladies over there. They'll have to look through your possessions and do a quick pat down."

We all nod following their directions and getting a pat down though when it came to Scrappy they stopped us. "Hold on I need to call my boss real quick."

She dials up a number on a phone. "Yeah Lady Zoey we have one Scrappy Smith here she matches the description you gave us. Yes we'll hold them here at entrance Futa." She hangs up and not even five seconds later a woman with blonde hair ran in and Scooped Scrappy up in a hug.

"I'm glad you're back sweety. Also how do you know?" She asks the soldier. I'm guessing about the futa part.

"Her Shadow ID lists you and this dimensions Noire as her parents also she looks almost like a mini you." The soldier tells her. Wait so is this entrance point called Futa? What a weird thing to call it by.

She ruffles up Scrappy's hair. "She's more like me than anyone wants to believe."

Stacey chuckles. "Yeah she is but she's more of studier than you. I should know since I'm training her as my student." This gets Zoey to stare at her.

"Weeeell. I was always a self taught person."

"Yeah for better or worse. At least you train. Also this is Emma Clockwork formerly the most Lazy Neptune in the universe. Also she has a tendency to kill kids. Mostly my great grandchild. I'd keep an eye on her if I was you. She's also a Nymph like Lucy. Was hard to get her not to screw everything that moves." Stacey says with a playful smirk...Oh come the heck on!

"Come on. I've trained and did a lot of things in the last few years and I've mainly been having people jump me." I defend myself.

"Well Regardless I'll need you to come to my office alone later just to make sure. And I have ways of making sure till then enjoy my nation and the candy." Zoey said licking her lips and for a split second it felt like someone touched my entire body even sticking their fingers in my no touching zone.

I jump a little bit. She's going to bone me isn't she. "A-alright." I say. I don't know if I can refuse. I've heard this Zoey is a speed demon.

Zoey smirks leaning close to whisper to me. "You taste great can't wait to taste the rest of you. Not letting you go for hours. And I will find you if you try to run." She moves back to look at us before kissing Scrappy's forehead. "So anything I can help you guys with?"

"Yes we're here to find Crimson Soul and at least speak with Crimson Heart." Stacey says.

"Crimson Soul? Yeah I'm having Steel heart's squad find her. Though Crimson heart is here in the shopping district hanging out with Cu's merchants." Zoey tells me pointing in a direction where some massive ships were at. Fucking hell they are big. Hard to believe they aren't warships.

"Alright. Is she acting alright?"

"Don't know. She's in hiding currently somewhere. Didn't cause any problems so far when she interacted with Alice. But from what Cu's merchants told me she's going to still have a mental mess. And by protocol she's to be taken to the shadow prison dimension. She is not leaving this dimension period. You try I'm sicking my top dogs on you. And I recently got a Sapphire in my ranks so that alone should get you to think twice." Zoey tells us as I feel an evil sinister aura being directed at us though more so me in particular.

"Then again under protocol she'd go there unless someone in the ranks takes responsibility of her." I say. I read up on a few just incase of things.

"Yeah we don't have any generals here currently. That's why a squad is going to capture her and bring her here for a team to escort her to the Shadow realm. Unless you're having an issue with her going there sargent." Zoey said looking me in the eyes.

"I do not." I tell her.

"Good or else I'd shove you in a cell myself. Now be a good girl and go talk to Crimson heart like you wanted. And don't cause any trouble in my nation okay?" Zoey says as she got in my face with a smug smile.

I'm not liking her much already. "Alright I'll see you later then."

"Yeah see you later. I'll be sending some quality with Scrappy Stacey. Don't worry I'll let her go back with you later to continue her training Stacey." Zoey said as she walked away with Scrappy with holding her hand.

I go to say something but I almost jumped as I feel something move inside my shirt. I look down to see a young child sleeping with her head resting on my breasts. How the heck did she get there?

"What the?" I say moving my shirt enough to see the girl.

She had green hair with cyan streaks in it. Her skin was a bit on the paler side but she looked healthy about three or four if I had to guess.

Yet why is she clinging to me? I look at the others. "Any of you know this child?"

Kaze looked at the child. "Oh that's May, Cu's and Zoey's child. She's going to be a nightmare to deal with when she can run. She probably teleported into your clothes looking for a more comfortable place to sleep."

"So out of everyone she randomly chose me?" Wouldn't she be more comfortable laying down instead of vertical.

"Your wearing a hoodie that's one of the reasons and it might have been at random." Kaze tells me as May began sucking on my nipple under my hoodie.

I shiver. "Does she think I'm Zoey or something? I don't exactly produce breast milk anymore."

"Maybe she does. Or you've been near Cu. Also I can help you out with the breast milk if you want with a spell. But removing her will have to go to Zoey or Cu. I tried handling an infant Outer god once. It didn't go well for me for a while. Once they find a place they want to be they aren't going to be moving much from there if at all for months or days." Stacey tells me. Making me groan a bit.

"This isn't good if she's not going to move for awhile. And you might as well do the breast milk deal. Not like I'm going to be producing it in about two-three months anyways." I say stretching.

Stacey touches my breasts and mutters a chant and I feel my breasts start swelling as they fill with breast milk. And as soon as they were full May started drinking from me. I shudder a bit at the sensation of milk flowing out of my breast again.

"This feels so weird after not doing it for years." I say shuttering.

Stacey chuckles. "Your telling me? Been over a couple thousand years when I had a child last well a few months ago now."

"You two do know Abyssal Draconis don't stop producing milk right. Even then as long as CPU's are getting Negative and share energy they will keep producing milk or have a chance to make milk without having a child." Kaze tells us as we stare at her.

"No I didn't know that." I say. Then again from what I've heard they actually sell the breast milk of Abyssal draconis. I guess due to this.

Kaze shrugs. "The more you know. Also Nyx is Alex's sister. Their mother Hex is also here...Somewhere if she hasn't moved around yet. We should spread out for better chances of finding Crimson heart."

"Alright I'll get going to the shopping district then." I say.

The rest nod going their own way there. When I got there I looked for the most isolated person to grill for information. I spotted a tan skinned woman with Platinum hair and flickering eyes of the same color. She was in a perfect spot to ambush and grill for information. Looks like I hit the jackpot.

I nimbly make my way over there I then spin the woman around and 'kinda' nudged her into the building. I take my phone out and show and older picture of me. "Have you seen this person around?"

"No now if you don't mind I need to get to my girlfriend before she starts to worry." She casually dismissed me and went to try and leave. I love it when they try to act tough makes it even sweeter to get the intel out of them.

I place an arm in front of her. "Are you sure you don't know anyone by the name of Neptune?"

"No and I really need to be going." She says before pushing my arm out of the way and going to leave. Looks like I'm going to need to be rough with her now.

I pin her up against the wall. "It can't really be hard to miss a purple haired person you know."

"Like I've told you haven't seen any purple hair person unless you're talking about Kaze or one of Cyan hearts people. Now I'm sure this whole event has been great for your domination kink but I'm leaving now." She roughly shoved me away like a toy with an annoyed look and went to leave.

I went to do something again I then feel a hand on my shoulder. "And what are you thinking of doing?"

I roll my eyes. "Simple interrogating her. Now leave before things get messy. Rather not get a civilian involved. Now are you going to answer my questions honestly platy or do I need to start breaking fingers?"

I feel the fingers on my shoulder switch to the back of my neck. "And what if I don't like your way of questioning and the way you are handling my girlfriend. So are you going to leave her alone before I go snapping your neck."

I don't know how strong this woman is and with how she already has her hand on the back of my neck I'm not going to push my luck. "Fine if you say so." I tell her as I move my arms away from her girlfriend to show my intentions.

The woman behind me the slowly removes her hand. "If I see you doing that again I won't play so nice next time." She hisses.

"Noted. But who and what are you two?" I ask never seeing what those two are before.

"The name's Beatrix and I'm known as a Shadow Sapphire."

"And I'm Valor Veitrix and I'm a Royal guard a classification of Cu's servant races." The platinum haired one said moving to the more threatening one her side. Leaning on her with an arm wrapped around Beatrix's waist.

I hold up my hands. "I apologize for what I did." I say.

"Alright I'll consider forgiving you in a decade. Just never threaten my girlfriend again your lucky she's a gentle soul she's also carrying a very important package." Beatrix told me as she held Valor protectively.

I got the message. "Congratulations then. Have a good day you two."

She rolled her eyes at me as I left them. After a bit of walking I encountered someone with crimson hair I could only see her back but the streaks of purple made me pause. That and she's in a sweets store.

"Scuse me." I say to her trying to get her attention.

She turns around with a candy stick in her mouth. She looked like a 17 year old version of me with a pallet swap version of me...Who was arguably cuter than me...Yup this has got to be her… But she doesn't seem dangerous at all.

"Hello are you the Neptune of this dimension?" I ask her.

"Well my name is Neptune and I'm originally from here. Funny most would think us crazy for basically talking to ourselves. Purple heart." She said back to me….Fuck well that's out the window.

"Guess the energy signature threw me away huh."

"Yeah you have purple aura and stick out a sore thumb. Also make a scene and the system will deal with you. So let's keep things civil shall we?" She told me before taking another bite of candy.

"Just came to chat." I defend.

She shrugs. "Alright what about?"

"Mainly how you are acting, what's going on in that head of yours, and if you know anything about Crimson Soul?" I say listing the things.

"Mostly a mix of my past and current self. Normal but I did have a brief struggle with both sides of my soul. And she was my sister who I was ordered to kill. The only thing I even loved. She was created to be a sister weapon for me. But she was more wild too difficult to keep in line. I was ordered to bring her down. Hardest thing I ever had to do." Neptune said as a tear left her left eye.

"You do know why I'm bringing the topic up on her correct?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Guessing your Nepgear got turned into Crimson Soul?"

"Yes even though I left that dimension years earlier." Which reminds me. Some one has to be the CPU there until Nepgear gets better.

Neptune shrugged. "She's still your sister. Wish I could help more but whatever happened to her is a permanent change. No fixing can be done. Sensing her would also be difficult given how me and her were trained. She'd also would have changed her look as much as possible. Different hair cut, eye and hair color. But the team they sent out looked capable enough."

"From what I know of most search teams are trained greatly for this." Most of them are used to finding people like this.

"Yeah they should be back within the hour. There's a restaurant in front of the basilicom you can order food and wait at it if you want to wait there. Want a share candy?" She asked me holding out a glowing ball shaped candy.

"Sure. I'm guessing it's pretty good? I used to be a huge sweets lover."

"Yes they taste amazing. Cyan heart really knows her candies. Also I'm marrying her eldest so she's my in law now." Eh well wouldn't hurt to try one.

"Congratulations then." I say taking a candy.

"Eh her mom already killed me once and almost took out my eyes permanently. Kinda don't want to piss her off any more. Also she has a lot of kids and I mean a freaking lot." Neptune tells me as I bite into the candy and feel pure and utter heaven.

"This candy is pretty damn good and I'm guessing Zoey has a few hundred children?" I say the last part uneasily. That may be me in the future if this keeps up.

"From what I remember that's what it's been so far. Mostly like a few dozen right now. She had a war and a good number died. But she isn't stopping with making more. I think Noire should be around here somewhere? Oh there she is now." She then pointed at someone dressed up in a heavy coat and an old hunters hat. Though she had a face mask covering the lower half of her face. But her eyes and hair was definitely Noire's.

"I'm guessing she's a girlfriend or wife of Zoey's?" I ask.

"Wife though they haven't had an official wedding yet or be gotten rings like me and Alice have." Neptune says as Noire got within earshot of us.

"Which reminds me. I got jumped by your kid when I got here." I say to her.

"Oh Sherry? She takes after me a talker. Must have sensed you being similar enough to me to tackle you. I just got back so haven't seen her yet. Probably already knows I'm here due to how her trait involves time. Hey Noire I meet my double." She told Noire we walked up and patted her head.

Was that a smile under her mask? "Yeah meet a doppelganger Neptune. Though she still has nothing on my best friend"...She actually freaking SAID IT! SHE MUST BE AN IMPOSTOR!

"The loner actually having a best friend? You have to be an impostor." I say before getting ready to do something if she does anything.

"Nope just too old not to be honest with myself and best friend. Also your hiding something under your hoodie aren't you?" As if one que a gust wind came by to perfectly blow up my hoodie to reveal May and my breasts.

"Well I'm not exactly hiding anything. She teleported on me." I say in my defense.

Noire sighs. "Here let me get her." Noire reaches in and rubs May's back. "Come on May. Time to go home. You can cling to me now. I got milk too."

"I heard only Zoey or Cu could get her off me." I say as I watch Noire trying to ease her off me.

"That's pulling her off. That's not true for coaxing her off if she trusts you enough." Noire says as she gently removes May who teleports into her vest where Noire gently rubs her back. "See a lot better May."

I then rub at the breast May was sucking at. "Yeah she's been sucking at it for awhile now."

"Must be sore now. She's three and still addicted to breast milk. Heck Zoey has to still feed Elizabeth. Been having to give her void angel formula while she's away." Noire told me still rubbing May's back. Huh what's a Void angel?

"That's a new one. What's a Void angel?" I ask.

"It's basically a shadow CPU of sorts. They are born from the collection of negative energy into a negative sharicite. A CPU can birth or get pregnant with one if they have a brush with a being of notable negative energy. Like Zoey or some other beings. Heard having one is painful. You might get one soon due to the negative energy condensing in your womb." Noire told me making me pale.

Fuck I'm not connected to a sharicite. I take a deep breath and start spreading my energy through me trying to get it away from there.

"Just hope Zoey doesn't go negative mode on you when she's screwing you. She's a bottomless pit of the stuff. Yes I gave her my permission to screw you into oblivion. Getting a bit much to keep up with her sex drive." Noire said making me pale even more. Hopefully she doesn't become addicted to me then.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly.

"She's a horny ass Futa. She has the urge to fuck at least three times a day. And she goes for hours. Still sore from this morning. Here's hoping she likes you enough to keep fucking you. Also she's highly fertile." Shit! Hopefully she doesn't decide to keep for a long stretch of time. I can imagine being sore as fuck after just a few round if she's the sex beast Noire is saying she is.

"How'd you even know I was here to give her permission for that? I just came here to talk to a person or two not get screwed."

"That's what happens when Cyan heart sets her sights on you. Good for me she's not attracted to me. Pardon my manners I'm Steel heart also known as Captain Smith. I've got an assignment for you and it's not a combat mission. Just need to take these reports to the two bosses Omega first then Lia. And yes this is an order." Spoke a shadow officer in a full suit. Shit I'm screwed. I look behind her to see a guardian and an oversized Jackal standing behind her. Looks like she came with her squad meaning the other two if I remember right are likely with Nepgear… If she still goes by that anyways.

"I'm guessing the report is not a good one and if I'm right I'd like my pay in advance so I can spend it before I die."

"Well there is a no killing the messenger policy for reports...Most of the time anyways. Well here's your upfront pay. Come back after the job is done and I'll give you the rest." She tossed me a dull green coin I look at it an see a Shadow pixie on it. Freaking hell for an up front payment it's a damn lot!

"Your giving me enough pay to say it's a dangerous mission." I say to her putting the coin away.

"Have you ever meet Omega in person before?" She tells me making me have to think a bit.

"Like once I believe." I say.

"Yeah he's really not going to fucking like what's in that report big time. So yeah it's a mission you might not come back from. Oh don't forget to ask about upgrades. They can be really helpful for combat and he likes doing them on CPU's since they are rare for the shadow army. Good luck. Find Nyx to show you to the shadow portal. I have a guide waiting for you there. Hope your ID is current." She told me as she patted my back. "Barbara, Sparky. We need to get going don't want to be late for that dinner. Meet me in Flame's restaurant in front of the basilicom after your done to pick up the rest of your pay. Consider it a surviving reward if you wish."

"Alright. Where's Nyx or heck if the portal is in a building just point me to it." I say not liking it much.

"Her home is the dark looking mansion to the east of here about a block or two down to the east before you see it. Also you'd need a member of the staff to take you to that room can't just walk in." Steel heart told me pointing to the east.

"Alright." I say before following the directions she gave me. It wasn't really hard to spot the mansion. I walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"Urgh be down in a minute!" I hear a voice yell before a little girl opened the door. "Mommy's busy right now with Miss Blanc. Are you one of her Coo-Co-workers?"

"Yes I need her for something." I tell her giving her a small smile.

"Oh okay. Follow me then to the waiting room. I'm Susie. Aunty Rom and Ram are still sleeping." She lets me in and mutters under her breath. "Lazy bums."

"Some people like sleeping in." I say. I know I used to.

"It's 3pm in the afternoon. Sleeping in shouldn't be longer than 12pm Mama Nyx said. Been thinking of testing some things on them to wake them up." Susie tells me as she lead me to a well decorated waiting room.

"Why don't you wake them up then?" I ask sitting down.

She shrugs. "Okay be back in a few seconds." She runs off and I hear girly screams soon after before she comes back to me. "Okay done."

I chuckle. "So whatcha do?" I ask her.

"Shoved Ice sticks up their butts then drenched them in ice water before zapping their nipples. Took several pictures for later use." She tells me with a cheeky grin.

"Nice job but I think the ice sticks may have been a little much." I say chuckling.

"Really I thought I should have made them bigger? Are you going to call mom a lolicon?" Susie asks quickly getting in my face her unique eyes looking eerily into mine.

"I kinda can't." It would be hypocritical of me to when I'm fucking Lucy.

"Good because people have been relentless in calling her a Lolicon. She's the best mother in the whole world and I hate seeing her stressed about stuff like that." Susie said as I felt a rush of wind before she was on my shoulders. Great she's a speed demon...At least she's cute.

"Well I won't make fun of her for it. I can give you that." I say honestly. Now in the past I would've loved to do it.

"Thanks. She should be down soon after her pillow fight with Miss Blanc." Susie says as she began playing with my hair.

Is that what they're calling it? Heh. "Alright. I do have to say this is a nice place. Bit bigger than mine."

"Your's has underground levels too? It is nice though. I did a quick run around the place in the morning. Mom says I shouldn't run so fast in the house though." Susie tells me still playing with my hair.

"Yeah you might get hurt kiddo especially when you don't know the layout of the place."

"I didn't this morning? I was careful. I react faster than most." She says getting into my lap again. "How about a race some time." Judging by her black eyes and um ethereal glowing irises I doubt she's human also since when is hair so sparkly?

"You'd most likely win speedy."

"Makes sense but you can fly right? That would give you an advantage. Been awhile since I had someone to play with...Though I'm only technically a few days old...It's a bit complicated." She tells me. That's weird. She looks at least four or five.

"Well not many people can fly that fast and I'm guessing you aren't human or shadow."

"Yeah I'm not. Miss or Lady? Cu said my race were called Wander's. Me and mom are still learning what my kind can do. Haven't been able to go as fast as I can. Don't have the proper stuff to run like that fast." Susie told me as a black hair young woman walked into the room.

"You'll get the gear someday kiddo. Hello." I say the last part to the new person.

"Hello to you too. And exactly who are you? If they sent you to me you're likely with the shadows. Alright show me your badge and tell me what job your doing. Standard protocol as you should know." She told me as she walked towards me.

I pull it out and hold it up to her. "Name's Emma Clockwork and I have to make a...Delivery in the form of reports."

"Commander Nyx Darkwalker that's my daughter Susie your playing way by the way. So your the one she gave that shit assignment to. Nice to make your acquaintance seems like your in Omega's faction. Hope you got your payment up front. This report is going to suck. Especially giving it to Omega. He's so not going to like the part about Silver heart." She tells me as she looks over my badge.

"This is going to suck. I was told you can walk me to the portal." I say groaning.

"Yeah I can. Also we can get you registered for access while we are there. Though in most cases you just need to show them your badge. Though we can have a few jackasses that like to give shadow soldiers problems though they won't say shit to an officer. Want to come with Susie?" Nyx said as she picked up Susie setting her on her shoulders.

"Let's get going then if you don't mind. I'd like to get this over soon."

"Sure follow me I know a shortcut. Though you better hope Zoey doesn't count this as running." Nyx then began walking away with Susie. To some military base.

"It's not my fault I've been ordered to do this. I'll most likely be fucked either way if I don't do this or not."

"Yeah just hope she doesn't drag you to one of the more expensive sex hotels. Going to be a bit of a walk to get there." Nyx said as she continued walking.

"Hopefully not. Anyways I'm going to have to buy one of them damn telepass things when I get there cause there is no way in hell am I walking that."

Nyx shrugs. "Should be able to get one a block away from the portal area. Your going to Omega's first? Because his office is close to the portal area as in walking distance close."

"Yep. Just want to get it over with." I say to her.

"Understandable. Not sure if I should tell you this. But that Captain Smith is Scrappy from the future. You've meet her right?" Nyx says pulling Susie down to hold her in her arms.

"Yes I've met both versions of her."

"Hmm yeah she can be a bit crazy. She's almost like a younger version of Zoey...Which is scary. Encountered any other time travelers?" Nyx asked as the gates come into view.

"Yes I have." I tell her. I don't know if I should be listening names though.

"Yeah the higher ups might want to know about them. Looks like we are here. Guards shouldn't give us a problem if they know what's good for them." Nyx said as the guards looked at us.

"So is this portal programmable or is it a one place one?"

"Depends. Only certain locations are available. It can only get like in front of a store or district location but better than walking a lot." Nyx waves her ID to the guards as we headed inside to the room we needed. I held off replying till we got to the portal room.

"That's good. Then I don't have to go through the mazes of dimensions there to get to the right one."

"Yeah about that. We have designated portals for the Shadow prison realm and the Home city. Don't worry you can get to one through the other. Think you can get one in his domain. Also it's 25-30 cents per mile." Yeah good thing I got paid in advance.

"Alright it'll cost me a little bit to get to Lia's place then." I say. Yeah her place is quite far from the portal area.

"Yeah one reason Omega is better to visit than Lia. At least his place is fairly close. Makes business a lot easier." Nyx said as we reached the portal room she pointed to a black one in the corner.

"Got it. I'll talk to you later if I ever see you again." I say walking up to the black one.

"Come back in one piece and I'll treat you to a meal Emma. Susie seems to like you so your good in my book. Even if your other form is supposed to be a bit crazy." Nyx says patting my back.

Susie gave me a wave. "Bye bye miss Emma!"

"Bye you two and I'm not going to ask how you know about that." I say to Nyx before I went into the portal. I do a quick look around and see where I'm at. I then walk over to the telestations. Gladly I've been here like once or twice to know what I'm doing.

I go to the clerk at the counter to get a pass. "Excuse me I'd like to buy a pass. How much will it be?"

The clerk smiles at me. "It'll be 200. Do you have any money on your account?"

"Should have more than enough from all extermination missions and other stuff I do. If not I have coins. Haven't checked my account in a long time." I tell her…. Might buy some transport ship with the coin I have now or if my account has more than enough for a good one.

"Then you should be fine. You can either pay by cash or credit for the pass."

I take out my ID. "Alight I'll try by credit this time. At least I can check my balance this way."

"Alright I can set up the pass at the same time then." She says scanning the ID and typing at the computer. She then swiped the ID on the side of it to make the $200 purchase for the pass.

Time for the moment of truth the balance read 615k hmm more than enough for a nice dimension traveling transport...Eh going to call it a ship regardless. It'll be good for traveling.

She hands me my ID back with the pass on it. "Thank you for your purchase. Have a good day."

"Thanks and I will. Should be easy to use. Just need to make some quick reports." I say walking to one of the teleporters.

I see that the pass had a gps system in it. That's good. I set it up that I'll appear closer to Omega's office. I look around. I believe I swipe it here. I did so and the portal changed color from grey to purple meaning it was active I believe.

Tentatively I pressed a hand against it before it sucked me into it and to my chosen location. When I got to the other side I see a rather intimidating building that looked like some final bosses castle. Yup must be his place.

I start walking and going around everyone as to not bump into them. I then go inside and walk up to the desk. Doesn't seem like there's many people here right now. That's good. "May I speak to Omega? I have a few reports for him."

"Sure I just need to see your badge real quick and then page him. This is your first visit correct?" She asked me as she typed some things up behind the desk.

"Yes." I answer her question as I show her my badge.

She looks at it with a critical eye. "Alright it checks out Miss Emma Clockwork." She goes to an intercom looking thing. "Sir there is a miss Emma Clockwork here to see you. She has a report."

"Send her up. Been wanting to have a word with her for awhile." His voice buzzed back.

"Got it." She took her finger off the button before looking at me. "Please follow me to the elevator Miss Clockwork. This is your first visit so you need to be shown the right elevator to use."

"Shouldn't all the elevators go up there?" I ask her as I follow her.

"No there's one for his office. The rest can go to every other floor though." She shows me to an elevator on the far left that was bordered with bright gold accents...like the rest except the dragon at the top had pitch black eyes.

"Alright thank you." I say getting into the elevator.

She nods as the doors close and I go up. I hear horror music as I the elevator goes. I'm getting more and more of an idea of what kind of guy Omega was.

When the elevator stops and the doors open I immediately see him leaning against his desk. "So what kind of report do you have that a Lilly cannot deliver?" He asks me.

"Don't really know to be honest only heard from those that know more that it involves time travelers and Silver heart." I say with a shrug. But at the mention of Silver heart he let out a groan.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going to have a hell of a time reading that later." He says groaning. "Hate it when he does this kind of shit."

"He's done this more than once? Also still have a second one to give to Lia. That's going to be fun. I don't envy you with how damn thick that report is." I say glancing at the sheer thickness of it. It's half the thickness of a damn phone book.

"I can already tell it's going to be fun. How about you leave that other one here and I'll send it to her." He says sitting down.

I shrug and set it on the desk. "Sure don't really want to go all that way to visit her anyways. So I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes but that can wait a few hours how about you go looking around the city till then."

"Got it. A little tourism never hurt anyone." I then go to leave feeling a strong chill run down my spine like something really fucking bad was going to happen to me.

I shake it off and go into the elevator. Before the door closed I saw him smile in my direction but not at me. "Bring her back in a couple hours for me."

"Will do Omega. Might be a decade or so for her given the hotel I have in mind. She'll be in one piece I can promise you that." I look behind me to see Zoey staring at me with a sinister devilish grin...For the first time in a long time I felt pure unrestrained fear for my life.

I slowly try exiting the elevator. "Help me." I say to Omega.

He only smirks at me. "Be sure to breed as many void angels as you can out of her Zoey. I would offer to pay you for this but money is nothing for you. I'll owe you a few favors instead. Have fun with Emma Zoey." Then a strong gust of wind hit me knocking me into Zoey's arms.

I try to move away but my muscles felt very sluggish as Zoey grinded at me like a monster and I felt her most dangerous weapon stabbing into me. I take a deep breath making me feel even weaker as inhaled more of her musk. I could feel a heat spreading under my skin the more of her pheromones I inhaled which was already too much after a few breaths. I was now completely at her mercy now.

She grins down at me. "We are going to have so much fun. You shouldn't have left without at least informing me." When the elevator doors opened up again I hear Zoey mutter. " **Split Second**." After that it was a blur until I was being thrown onto a bed.

My clothes had already being gone. Then felt Zoey's weapon begin roughly pounding into me. "Urgh!" I grunted out in pain as even with me far from being a virgin it was the biggest thing I've ever taken. I'm a lesbian remember? No I've never had a strapon fuck before.

She leaned down to suck the milk from my breasts as she grabbed my hips to slam me down even harder on her woman splitter. I could barely move my limbs enough to hold onto her as she ravaged me. Then I caught a glimpse of her smirking before I heard words that would haunt me forever. " **SPLIT SECOND!** "

I feel like some punch me in the gut several times before the skill ended as I felt something thick spray into me. Before my belly glowed. "Hmm looks like they were born by my sharicite. Now to keep going!"

I feel her pounding into me again painfully hard it felt like I was splitting in half. " **NO! PLEASE STOP!** " I begged but Zoey only picked up her pace.

"Sorry all out of Mercy and I'm addicted to your tight tunnel." She said as she kept going. Before using split second again. I pass out from the strain after that. This went on for a few more days before I could barely stay awake for a minute or so for who knows how long between.

When I was finally able to gain consciousness back I see a light being shined in my eye and someone snapping their fingers in front of my face. "Looks like she's coming back. Even has her awareness back. Did you really have to break her that damn badly?" I hear and I recognize it as Omega's.

"Sorry but I was horny as fuck. And I was venting a lot of negative energy. My negative side is horny as heck. At least I burned off enough these share candies are balancing me out." I hear another voice Zoey I guess say along with a crunch.

"I know you were gone for over two hours and with how those rooms work its a second out here and a day in there. So how long did you stay in there?" He asks as he stopped messing with me and lays me down.

"15 years give or take a month or two. We have 78 kids currently being looked after in another room. Plus the two currently drinking from her. So 80 here in total sensed two in her before we started so seven maybe eight were born from my sharicite. So 87-88 in total." Zoey tells me and I almost have a heart attack.

And soon the pain in my womanhood makes itself know. "Fuck! OW! 88 Kids! Are you kidding me!"

"Nope. I can't even believe myself I kept up for that long. Hell even I'm sore as hell right now." Zoey says.

"You make it seem like you haven't screwed anything in thousands of years." Omega says to Zoey.

"With how Horny my negative side can get it must have felt like that. She'd bone any female human practically with how horny I get. Besides my dick is sore as heck from all that sex." Zoey said somewhat in her defense.

"If it wasn't I would be wondering what the hell. You ravished someone for 15 years straight. I'm surprised there's anything left of her vagina and her pelvis isn't shattered. The healing I did can only do so much. So did you have the children go to the daycare portion of the hotel?"

"Yeah they are in daycare and my healing skills were enough to keep her and myself intact. I did give her anal every now and then." Zoey said back to him as she rubbed one of the little girls on my chest.

He sighs. "You probably only used it to get her tightness back you fucking nymph."

"Your probably right. You can't properly screw a loose pussy right. Sooo how's custody on this going to work here?" Zoey says to us with an awkward look.

I could take care of them with my wife to be just need some people to help look after all of them. And a house upgrade.

"Why the fuck are you asking me? Ask the person you basically breeded." Omega says.

Zoey shrugs. "It was mostly directed to her anyways. So Emma how are we going to work this out. I can have some squads help look after the kids if you want to keep them at your place if you want."

"If I'm going to be watching them all I need a house upgrade, people to help look after them, and child support for every fucking one." I say listing them down.

"I can do that easily. Just need the designation of your home dimension to make a portal to send supplies and people through. Also Child support won't be a problem due to my candy company. Also tell Lucy or Pink heart if you see I said hi and I'm up for a fuck when ever she wants it or tires you out too much." Zoey says writing something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

I take it. "The dimension is Y973Z believe."

"Gemstone? Got it. I'll have my people ready and in your area soon." Zoey says taking out her phone and sending a few texts.

"How long would it take?" I ask.

"Hmm maybe a few hours given how fast my people work though it depends on how big the place is. I'm thinking a big mansion and maybe several underground levels. Standard team working from dawn to dusk should be able to finish construction to a livable standard by then. Just need a couple finishing touches then." Zoey says before putting her phone away.

"I can have my guys work on it if its dark and have it done in a few hours." Omega says.

"I live in the middle forest so during the night it shouldn't be a problem aside from the massive time difference between here and there." I say for Zoey to shrug.

"Eh that's easier I'll pay for the construction then." I hear Zoey say...Just what kind of money is she made out of?

"The time difference isn't a problem. I just need that house empty of people as soon as that sun sets." He says.

I look at Zoey. "I'm Bringing my family to crash at your place Zoey. Also um Sir? How is Crimson Soul doing?" I asked wanting to know how my sis is doing.

"From what I heard both good and bad. Haven't had time yet to look into it fully." He stats after pondering on it for a few seconds.

I let out a sigh. "At least it's more than I knew before. I hope she gets better with time." I doubt she'd be able to get visitors till much later.

"She will once we find the best way to do so. Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened."

"Guessing I'm going to hear that a lot aren't I? Well if Crimson heart can turn out more or less normal then I'm sure Crimson Soul can too.. Though Crimson Heart did say she was more wild than her." I mutter to myself out loud. I'm sure he's had someone tell him about Crimson heart already.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have her more or less normal after a while. Now on the part I wanted to talk about earlier I need you to grab the children and get the fuck out." He says to Zoey.

Zoey shrugs and ran out to get the kids. Leaving me with Omega she even took the two infants that were on my chest.

"Alright. Now the point I wanted to say is. As you know I do 'upgrades' for people. Now I was wondering if you wanted to try to get one due to none of the other CPUs so far hasn't wanted any. Now it does come with a risk or two though."

"How bad are the risks?" I ask wanting to know what I'm getting into before I do it.

"Nothing to horrible. Since you'd be the first CPU we don't know if your body can take upgrades much less the ones I'm handing out. Worst case scenario is you're put to sleep with your energy being fucked till we fixed you."

I shrug as that didn't sound too bad. "Sounds good to me. Worth the risk of being more badass. Think I met another CPU that's with the shadows. Though she's one of the time travelers. Not sure if she get an upgrade or not. Not even sure what faction she's with. But on the bright side at some point there might be another CPU to try some out on. She outranks me that much I know for sure since she's leading a squad." Not sure I should drop her name just in case given her mom is Zoey.

"Many reason no to that. Mainly due to she's from the future and she's Lia's guy and many other reasons I can say fuck that. Now gladly I already prepared things. This will only sting a little bit." Before pulling out a needle and putting the needle in my neck.

It felt a bit weird to be honest. I felt a bit dizzy before I felt a migraine. I had enough of this so I knocked myself out with a pressure point to my own neck. It put me out long enough for the upgrades to take hold.

When I came to I hear the chitter chatter of a Lilly. I open my eyes and see it chittering at Omega. When he noticed I was awake he said something. "It looks like nothing went wrong so you're fine to leave. Just report to me if something happens. Oh yeah grab those papers before you leave." He said pointing to where a few papers were laying.

I get up and straighten my cloths before grabbing the papers wonder what it could be. Looking over it I see the first part is about the upgrades the main two I see is upgrades from Silverdemon and Engineer. I flex my hands a bit and feel my muscles are a lot stronger now.

"Do you want to be transported where Zoey and the kids are?" He asks.

I thought about it for a moment. "Just tell me where they are and I'll head to them after I buy a ship. Wanted to buy one when I got here since I heard they can travel between dimensions which would make traveling a lot easier for me." I know they sell new and used ones somewhere for personal uses. Even heard you could get a custom one for traveling into space dimensions with freaking crazy space navies.

"They are half a mile west of here at an arcade." He answers pointing.

"Thanks I'll keep it in mind." I say getting up and checking the Pass's GPS for the location of the shipyards or whatever sounds like they make or sell stuff at aside from just the normal shopping place.

"Now do me a favor and leave. I do have shit to do."

I shrug leaving. I can see why Scrappy picked to work with Lia she's a lot more calmer and easier to work with though Omega does give off that Darth Vader vibe to him so Eh. After leaving I began my search for the shipyard to see if I can get something decent. Most likely not big enough to transport everyone here which means I need to have it sent to my place instead.

I kept scrolling through all of them until I find the nearest one. "Bingo." I then program it to take me near it as I jog to one of the nearby telestations.

Didn't take me to reach a portal swipe it and going through to my destination seeing a shit ton of ships or planes as far as the eye can see. I could even see some star destroyer sized ships in the back! Though I had to keep my eyes on the smaller sized ships though I can see a couple good looking ones in the size I wanted. One looked very much like a transport and cargo hauler. But it looked sleek and bad ass. It didn't look slow at freaking all but still looked pretty tall.

I want this one. Now to find someone to sell me this. "Anyone here!" I call out.

"Yeah give me a moment just need to put some files away. Be there soon!" I hear some guy in the back say. Before he comes out. Judging by his build he must be an engineer not quite tall enough to be a guardian but built to lift heavy as stuff. "So what can I help you with miss?"

"I was wondering how much this is? And what it uses as fuel." I ask him.

"Usually the ships hear range from 200k at cheapest and those are small. Used tend to be less. But that model about 400k for it new. Also what's your name if you don't mind me asking." He asked me as he looked at a tablet.

"Uhh. Emma Clockwork." I say. I'm going to have to sign my name anyways when I buy something.

He scrolls through the list I'm guessing before he stops. "Alright well you already have a ship bought and waiting for you just need to pay for the paint job if you want to change it. Not the same model your looking at but it's in the same line just a lot more upgraded. I'll take you to it miss Clockwork."

"And who bout this for me?" I ask. The only person I said it to was Omega.

"One Zoey Smith Originally it was going to be sent to you as part of her apology present or at least that what she said. She paid for it in full." He told me as we walked around to the other side of area to find a beefier and more badass looking one. It looked like a freaking gunship! I almost drooled at the sight. "This is model is called Gunship 79-Heavy Troop Carrier/Mobile Armory or the G79H-TC/MA Pelican. It's a new model of the D77-TC Pelican you were looking at except the gunship version of it. It's bigger and overall better than the model you were going for also armed to the teeth with weapons. Just need you to sign off for it here." He held out the tablet with a pen looking thing for me to sign for it.

I quickly sign it. Hell yeah don't have to pay for it. "I have two questions. Can I have it repainted to be a purple and what fuel does it use?" I ask.

"Sure it'll cost 1k for a permanent paint job and this one comes with rechargeable ones." He told me. But Eh one 1k isn't too much. Could have ended up paying more for less.

"Alright I'll pay it. How long will it take?"

"About a day to get it all painted and for it to fully dry. I can have a basic AI fly it to your Home dimension if you want to have it that way." That works for me can't haul every one back with it anyways. Wonder how much would it take to put a smart AI in it so I can multitask and have a traveling companion?

"Am I able to have an AI put into it or do you guys even do that here?" I ask one of my last questions.

"We don't do that ourselves here. We have another business that specializes in that stuff. Good thing this model already comes fitted to have one. Just need to go to them and pick one out from the nursery. It's what the place is called they specialize in Smart AI's. It's a block to the east of here. Can't miss it. I'll have some people get started painting it in the meantime." He tells me as he messes with his tablet again.

"Alright thank you." I say walking in the direction.

After a bit of walking I found a place with a big ass sign in front of it called the Nursery. Well this was the place. Time to get myself a little buddy.

I wonder what kind of AIs are here. Now to make my way inside.

When I got inside someone instantly greeted me. "Hello and welcome to the Nursery! Looking for a state of the art buddy, A companion that won't leave you or cheat on you with your friends significant other? Or just something to help you pilot your ship, run home defenses or manage an entire planet. We can fit any need you have for the right price of course." It was a bright electric blue haired women that looked cute in the geeky way.

"Yes. I'm looking for an AI and I was wondering what their prices were."

She hummed as she sat on a counter. "Standard prices are for dumb AI's 10k-100k and for Smart ones 500k-100million but those are meant to run like planet sized stuff." She tells me. As I catch a peak of her orange panties under her skirt.

"I'd like one of the 500k ones please."

"Come this way and I'll take you to where the embryos are being kept." I follow her to where big table was with several chips plugged into it with holographic images projecting from each chip showing what the AI looked, like their personalities, What they are best suited for and other little facts about them. "Okay just confirm your payment here and select the one you which to buy."

I swipe my ID on the swiper on the counter to confirm the purchase. "Which one would you recommend?"

"Oh me? I'd recommend Anastasia she's such a wonderful companion and always so cute and fun to talk to. She performs well enough in most area's but most go for the more high performing hard asses none with comfort she does. Shame when people look at them as just products and not as companions." She recommends to me and the last thing I want is another Histy.

"Alright I'll take that one then."

She gives me a nod and picks oh Anastasia's chip and pressing a button on it and a holographic girl pops up and her purple tinted blond hair being held out of her hair with D-Clips. "Hello I'm Anastasia nice to meet cha!" It was a version of me when I was a preteen. Just great.

"Hello." I say doing my best to not groan.

"Sooooo What's your name your going to my new buddy buddy right? Not a loner like some people riiight?" She says moving her digital face closer to me. Dear god I have to deal with me now.

I chuckle. "Name's Emma Clockwork and I can be your buddy." This is going to be fun.

"Yay! Here's to a fun relationship Emmy! Fist bump!" Anastasia said as she held out her digital fisit for me to bump.

I lifted my hand and held it in front of her. I wonder if she's just a hologram or have hard light properties.

She hit my fist lightly enough for me to feel something as she smiles at me. "Now we're buddies forever!"

"I guess we are. Am I able to take her by unplugging the chip?" I ask.

"Yup and it comes with this bracelet to put it in. You can get her a body later if you want or upgrade her." She tells me as she holds out a sturdy looking bracelet to me.

"Alright." I say taking Anastasia's chip out and putting it into the bracelet well it looked more like a watch than a bracelet.

"And there you go she's in her new home now. Well if you don't have any other questions have a good day." She tells me and I should getting to the kids now.

"You too." I say before I pull out my telepass and start putting in the destination I wanted.

It turned out to not be too far from here. Basically around the corner from here...which was like two miles. Didn't take me long to arrive at my destination but when I did I was met with a chorus of "MOM!" And a good number of tackle hugs.

I quickly look around. Looking at everyone. The words I was trying to say wouldn't leave my mouth.

"Maryln, Merlyn, Laurinda, Larita ,Berta ,Sade ,Deanne ,Carie ,Chan ,Reatha ,Natasha ,Vena ,Tilda ,Trish ,Janet ,Maureen ,Rebecca ,Merri ,Dede ,Lorena ,Dia ,Hilaria ,Kasandra ,Alayna ,Nancee ,Audrie ,Krista ,Lara ,Elvira ,Betsey ,Maile ,Danuta ,Ivelisse ,Tawanna ,Estela ,Kandra ,Sara ,Dwana ,Rosalina ,Brynn ,Jayne ,Annabel ,Betty ,Melia ,Jenine ,Leonora ,Luvenia ,Hildegard ,Marin ,Justa ,Rina ,Nichole ,Violette ,Wai ,Helaine ,Hyon ,Tien ,Lila ,Carmine ,Jeannetta ,Tobi ,Renata ,Iris ,Katharine ,Alfredia ,Echo ,Latosha ,Shayla ,Tova ,Nevada ,Carmila ,Renee ,Katrina ,Sondra ,Lanita ,Marti ,Elisabeth ,Allyson , Robin ,Jacquelyne. That's all there names. All 80 of them so far. From oldest to youngest." I hear Zoey tells me looking at me with a tired look.

"Don't worry Emmy I got them all down for you." Annastasia said smiling as she popped up from the watch's surface scaring the kids a bit.

"Thanks. Hello everyone. As you know I am your mother and its great I can finally meet you all."

"Hey mommy is my doll cute?" One of the girl's says holding her doll in my face...Which waved at me…. WTF?

Gladly I kept my composer. "Yes it is."

She smiles at me and snuggled her doll close to her. "She's the cutest. Merlyn made it. She's the best big sister in the whole world!"

"That's great to hear. I'm sorry I couldn't be here until now."

"It's alright. Us older ones heard what was going on in that room. I'm Marlyn the normal eldest unlike Merlyn." Said a blonde looking at a dark purple haired girl.

I turned and glared at Zoey. "Yeah." I then look back at them. "It is good to be with you guys though." I say pulling them into a hug.

They smile hugging me though it was a bit awkward given the number of them.

Why does the older ones have to be almost as tall as me? "Alright while my place is being rebuilt we are going to go to her place so how about we get going."

They all nod letting go of me and giving me some space. Though they looked at me and Zoey expantently to lead the way for them. Out of the corner of my eye I caught someone looking at us. They felt very familiar before they disappeared.

I look at Zoey. "Lead the way I'll take the rear."

"Alright whatever you say mother hen. Come on girls follow me." Zoey says leading them away and to the portal area. That is going to be soo weird for those watching this.

It makes it seem like we're on a school trip. "Aren't we still a few miles away from the portal area?" I call out.

"Yeah telestation is a block further in it's direction. Going to need to go first with the long ass line we have." Zoey told me as we kept moving and I catch the figure again though this time they just looked at me before walking away from us. But I managed to catch a red trench coat and a lock of pale white hair.

Hmm. "True." I then whistle a short tune.. I don't know if zoey got it or knows it but its basically to tell her to keep an eye out or what it usually means anyways.

She gives me a hand signal as we keep moving. Slowly the feeling of being watched went away as we reached the telestation. But who was watching us?

"Do you even have enough room to house us all?" I ask. Gladly the children weren't being too loud or rowdy. Even some of the older ones were holding the youngest.

"Eh I have more room than I know what to do with. Heck it's even bigger on the inside of my mansion due to some enchantments I've done. And if I need help expanding well I got my future kid help well on of them not sure about the other one….She's a bit lazy. She got the deadly sin of sloth but the virtue of kindness. That's true for all void angels they take after a virtue and a sin." Zoey lists off to me.. Wait so the void angels all have one of the seven deadly sins and one of the seven heavenly virtues? Crap this is going to be weird for me to get used to that.

"Alright. Guess we need to find out all those about the void angels we had."

"Yeah given it can bite us in the ass later if we don't. Knowing their sin and virtue helps us understand them better and help them live their lives to the fullest. Like Merlyn is Diligent but her sin is her being pride. She'd work hard and be prideful of her hard work to the point she sounds arrogant. Come to think of it we need to set a bar age for when they can have sex given some may have the sin of lust after all." Zoey says to me making me pale a bit.

"13 end of story." I say. I will not have it if they did it before then IF they have to do it all.

"Alright not going to argue that. Well we are here I'll go through first and the rest follow me." Zoey says before swiping her ID on one of the portals.

"Alright everyone don't rush and one at a time!" I call out.

A couple of the younger ones pouted but nodded as the older ones helped the younger ones through soon everyone was through just me and Merlyn. Who I pulled to the side for a little quality time.

"Are any of you screwing each other. I'd rather find out now than later."

"No not even the perverts. I made sure to drill it into all their heads that sisters don't do that stuff together. If they are going to do it they are to do it with someone outside of the family and with consent. Well at least for stuff more than kissing at least. Some may have done it in secret though I hoped they at least listened to the part of using condoms." Merlyn told me while crossing her arms with an annoyed huff. I took a good look at her and she looked like almost a copy of me with some noticeable differences like her hair style.

"Alright. When we go through the portal I'd like you to try to find that out. I'd like to know because I know I won't be able to stop it. I'd rather just through them in the same damn room so they don't bother the others."

"I will and report back to you when I do...Can I um get some head pats as a reward when I'm done?" Merlyn said looking sheepish...Yeah we haven't had a chance to bond yet.

"Sure kiddo." I say pulling her into a one armed hug.

She leans into me with a smile. "Thanks mom."

"Alright. Lets get caught up shall we."

Merlyn gave me a nod as we walked into the portal. Meeting with the rest on the other side.

"As you all know we will be staying here for most of the day until my house gets done." I look through the older kids to see if they were sticking closer to another to see if I could know.

I saw a few sticking closer to one another but for some it was rather innocent like one letting the other rest on their shoulder. But some were less so like groping someone else's butt or secretly playing with their rod to make them hard.

I'll keep an eye on them. Gladly they aren't doing it that many people can see. "Zoey do you care to lead the way again."

She shrugs. "I don't mind I'm faster than you and know my way around better." Zoey said as she lead them again.

"Oh yeah how's your wife going to take this with having this many children with me?"

"Depends which one. Noire is going to likely tie me to a bed and fuck my ass with a strap on for awhile. She gave me permission to screw you but she'll be ticked with the amount of kids I made. Noire is fine with me screwing others as long as She's still my main girl. Liz would want to fuck for a long time to get her anger out. Also not a word of this to my little sister." Zoey says with a small glare directed at me.

"No promises." I say instantly.

"Better not mention anything about sex to her. She's too innocent to be corrupted like that." She tells me getting defensive all of a sudden. Seems like I struck a nerve.

"Says the one that jumps everyone that catches her fancy." I say lowly so none of the kids hear me.

"Me and her are different. Now keep going and I'll wreck your ass." She says back low enough for the kids not to hear with her dick stiffening threateningly.

"Fine fine. I'll leave it be for now."

"Good now we need to go through the reddish orange portal 45th from the left." I look and see ten portals of the same color all near each other.

"Good thing you know your portals." I say.

"Yeah or else we might end up in one of those hentai dimensions. Just follow me please." Zoey said as she headed to one of the portals.

"Yeah I won't be very happy if we ended up in one."

"So follow me and don't go to the other ones randomly." She said as she went into the portal to hopefully brave dimension.

I stood beside it making sure everyone went in it. "Come along."

The kids nod and head through the portal marching in a line almost. Till it was only me left to go through it. Time to see how big Zoey's house is.

I whistle. "When will everyone else be here?" I ask Zoey.

"About half an hour due to the time difference. Just follow me to my place." Zoey said as we headed down a street.

"This is going to be fun explaining to them."

"Yeah it will. Aside from Lucy who'd want me to bone her the rest would be confused. Also the Uni here is a mother of twins." Zoey told me as a huge ass mansion became visible on the distance.

"Mine's pregnant with one as far as I know."

"Guessing it's Nepgear's? Hopefully they don't meet while your here. Though I'm going to need to visit mine soon since you know she's an in law and all." Zoey told me as we continued to walk to the mansion.

"Who is the Uni with here? But I do agree it would be best if she doesn't see Nepgear for awhile. Even if a different one."

"Mary One of my elites they are meant to handle Elder CPU's and stuff like that. My daughter Kate came back from the dead and has pretty much taken up a part time instructor position. She was half human but not she's something called a Revenant." Zoey tells me before we reach her mansion… It looked more like a fucking castle to be honest with the size of it.

"Nice place." I say.

"Thanks just wait till the other kids come flying in. Be mindful of the winged ones. They had a rough upbringing." Zoey tell me as I noticed some little girls sitting on a high perch. All of them with different wings.

"Don't worry It would've been rude of me to do so."

"Yeah it would. Which reminds me Blaze, Joules, Caroline, Marrow and Dusk. Care to come down here please? We have guests that need to be shown around." Zoey said before the girls all flew down to greet us.

"Hello to the five of you."

They wave at me before the youngest of them lands on my shoulders. "Your hair is so pretty and soft." She said as she played with my hair.

Zoey looks down. "All that's missing is Gale."

I wonder how my hair is still soft. Not like I was able to care for it. I look over to Zoey somewhat knowing the tone. I pat her on the back. Sometimes not saying words help.

She gives me a small but pained smile. "Alright Marrow and Blaze I want you two to grab two groups of Void Angels and guide them to their rooms in the upper east wing. Joules, Caroline take two groups of normalish CPU ones to the mid east rooms. I believe all of those rooms are open. After they settle in me or Emma here will be doing a tour through all of them getting to know every single one of them in an organized fashion. I'm counting you girls to get this done." Zoey said as she patted the girl's heads.

"This is going to be a lot of info to cram in my head." I say softly to Zoey.

"Yes it will but worthwhile to get to know them better as their parents also the other kids will likely be brought here for us to meet. The ones born from my sharicite which would be about like 8 I believe. So 88 kids in total well minus the two you already had in your womb are the amount we had between us. But hey you already got a head start with Merlyn at least." Zoey says back to me softly as the kids were guided away to their rooms Well the infants would be put in their cribs I'm guessing.

"I can't believe you somehow screwed that many kids out of me. I'd be surprised if something down there was broken to hell." I hiss out.

"Hey I did Heal you up I think during it. If your that worried I can have Helena give you a check up. Just my negative self is horny as heck. Not that I'm not horny just she's a different level of horny. How about a kiss to make things better." I wanted to say no but found myself nodding before she kissed me her tongue sliding easily into my mouth. As she groped my ass. My legs started feeling week causing me to cling to Zoey to keep my balance from falling.

Once I regain some composer I try to push her away.

But all I manage is palming her breasts before she pulls back to lick my ear and whisper into it. "You may never admit to it but your body belongs to me now Emma. But don't worry I won't steal you from your beloveds… For now at least.. We'll see if I make you a concubine in time Emma." I shiver feeling almost completely powerless against Zoey... And yet I couldn't help but feel turned on by this for some reason.

"Its because that bullshit you did. Why couldn't it have been anyone else?"

"I like strong women. And you were available and I heard you were tough and I wanted to see how tough. Honestly I wanted to bone Lucy. She's one of the few that can keep up with me. Well there's Cu and Kaze but Cu is no Nymph." Zoey said with a shrug as her weapon poked into me. Alright I'm going to ask Lucy if she'll bone Zoey for me. At least that'll keep Zoey off my back for a bit.

"Don't you already have a bunch of strong women to screw." I say. Still pissed of what happened. Yes I can last a long time during sex but that was when it wasn't a futa screwing me.

"Well I have Noire, Liz, the willing servants. But I just get horny as heck every now and then usually for whatever woman strikes my fancy. Must have been the negative energy in you that drew me to you. Felt like something was resonating in me to screw you. Trust me I rather be screwing Liz or Noire here." Zoey told me… She must have a lot more than me then. Urgh this is going to suck.

"So you'd screw one of your descendants if they caught your fancy?"

Before I know it I'm decked across the face impacting a wall before being choke slammed into the ground. "Never say that again. I'd never even think of hurting my descendants if I could avoid it. They are my everything. Next time you mention or suggest I'd harm them in any way I'll make you beg for death with the amount of pain I'll inflict upon you. Keeping you on the edge of death for as long as possible. Hell will seem like a fucking mercy at that point! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. FUCKING. CLEAR. EMMA." Zoey leaned closer into my face as she says that her eyes glaring at me as if she was intending on burning me alive with them.

"Who said anything about hurting them. You're just rocking their world full of pleasure and judging from your response you'd already done the deed. How many is the question." I say running my mouth.

Her fist then collided with my nose breaking it. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Who was it or them. Is it someone currently still here? I bet you loved it."

"I was fucking drunk! And I said shut up!" She began beating me to a pulp her first never leaving my face or chest for more than a split second as she began to mercilessly beat me.

I raise my arms to defend my face. "So your body yearns for it."

"I was fucking black out drunk and couldn't read her fucking energy! I'd never be like my fucking creator not in a million fucking years." She began charging up her magic to deliver even more powerful blows to me hard enough I was coughing up blood now.

I chuckle a little. "You know the saying about the apple and tree correct?"

I then feel a monstrous amount of energy flare up. Before she shoved her hand under my ribcage forcing her hand into me. She kept shoving her arm in until I felt her grab my heart and squeeze it. "Then maybe I should start by ripping your fucking heart out! Try laughing now jackass!"

I wince holding in my scream. Welp I'm fucked. "You...re….A...Crue..l. Ass….hole." I say wheezing. What a way to fucking die.

Zoey began to pull. "You fucking earned this." I felt myself almost black out as she pulled on my heart till someone hugged Zoey. "Mom please stop! Please! You aren't a monster. Your better than this please stop." At that moment Zoey froze staring at the person that was hugging her. Before she looked back at the person hugging her. She let go of my heart and embraced the person hugging her and cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie. She just said some stuff that sent me over the edge. But your right I'm better than this. Come on Scrappy lets go somewhere more private, just the two of us. Been awhile since we've had some quality time. How about the bath? Need to clean up anyways." Zoey said as she walked hand in hand with Scrappy…. Fucking saved by the seven year old that gave me a new arm. Fuck she's a life saver.

I'm still bleeding all around the place though. I place a hand to my wound to try to lower the blood flow. "Fucking wonderful."

A hand moves my own before I feel something stiching me back together. "There that should do it. Still be in some pain but you'll live." I see a six year old girl sitting on her knees next to me. Looking over me.

"Thanks and who are you?" I don't want to move. The pain is still most likely there.

"Micheal, Scrappy's tome/sister given how I was made by Zoey. Scrappy told me to tend to your wound as she deals with her mother. She does have a thing it seems for bring out the best in Zoey similarly to how Liz did at one point. But to Mom I believe it would be looking at a mirror of herself in a way helping her heart heal." Spoke the girl looking at the retreating pair as she pushed a lock of blonde hair back behind her left ear.

"Even though I shouldn't have said what I did she kinda deserve it with what the fuck she did." I say as a warm feeling came from inside of me and the pain was going away.

"And what did she do? Screw you in public? Mom has been through a lot even having to kill those she held most dear. Her heart is full of pain that is starting to heal. Looks like your healing is kicking in. Well it seems my job here is done." She said getting up and dusting her dress off.

I grunted. "Her screwing me in public would've been better than being a damn breeding horse." And what healing? I've never had that before.

"My advice since your Lucy's lover get something that let's you switch places with her. Lucy or pink heart would probably enjoy being used as a breeding horse by Zoey. From what Trixie told me she enjoys having children." Michelle told me. Hmm well something to keep in mind then.

"Alright." I say before slowly getting up.

It didn't hurt too much. More sore than anything else. Guess I can start seeing the kids now I guess. I look around to see Dusk sitting on a chandelier looking at me as she swings it back and forth slightly… That would give any parent a fucking heart attack.

Then again she has wings. "Can you come down? I don't know how stable that chandelier is." I don't want it breaking and her hurting herself.

Dusk gives me a look before tilting over and falling off flying a bit afterwards to landing on my shoulders to once again play with my hair. She's a damn heart attack machine it seems.

"Lets go say hi to all the other children shall we."

She nuzzled into my head cutely enjoying her perch. "Okay auntie Emma." I see Michelle had already left, leaving me alone with Dusk.

"Alright since you now this place better than I do and need you to start pointing directions."

"Oh okay go up the stairs to your left to the sixth landing for the upper east floor. To the fourth for the middle east floor. The bedrooms will be on the far left three hallways from the end. They are really big though. Mama Zoey said each room is about the size of a fairly large apartment whatever that is." Dusk told me and I get the sense her knowledge about the world is very limited.

"Thanks kiddo." I say following her directions hoping she's right.

Sure enough I found myself looking down a long corridor of doors all with a number and name placard next to them listing off who was living in that room. So far it seemed like it was Bunks of 2-4 living in the same room or space.

I walk up to one of the doors and knock on it.

"Be there in a second!" I hear one of them running to the door before I saw one of the younger ones open the door with a few soot marks on her face likely from working on something technical or involving heat. "Can I help you mom?" Well first off I'll need to ask her name get to know her a bit before coming in to talk to her and the rest in there more.

"Well I came by to get to know you all better. First I'd like to know your name."

"I'm Hildegard. I'm sharing this room with Justa and Leonora. Your can come in if you want mom." She said holding the door open for me to step inside.

I step inside. "I'll take the offer then."

I see one laying on the couch sleeping on it. While another was on a computer watching….Porn it seems.

"Aren't you a little young to be watching that?"

"Eh I'm just watching it not doing. Should be fine if I just watch and not do it. Have to state the urge somehow without bothering people. I may be lustful but that doesn't mean I can't control myself. Oh it's getting to the good part! Oh I'm Justa by the way." She told me as one of the porn stars where nearing their climaxes.

My inner thoughts conflicted with themselves for about a minute before I say. "As long as you don't do anything physical with anyone till you're 12 watch what you want as long as you're in your room and it doesn't bother the others."

Justa smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "Got it mom. Thanks for being you know cool with this."

"Just handling it the best I can."

"Can everyone please be quiet some are trying to sleep here." Said the one on the couch lazily glaring at us.

"Why hello there." I say sitting on the couch where she wasn't laying.

"Hello and good night. I'm getting some sleep before I'm interrupted again." She said as she snuggled into the cushion pulling the blanket over her… She's even worse than me lazy.

I look at one of the other two. "I'm guessing her's is sloth?"

Hildegard nods and points to herself. "Envy, Lust and Sloth. My virtue is diligence, Justa Temperance or self control/restraint. And Leonora's is Charity." She told me listing them off.

"This is going to take some time to get used to." I say out loud.

Justa gave me a look. "What the porn?"

"Kinda but mainly raising so many people at once. It may have it's bumps but it'll be fun." I say getting up and kissing her head.

Justa giggles and hugs me. While Hildegard frowns. "Hey I want a kiss too!" Shit forgot she's envy.

"Fine fine but after I'll have to meet all your other sisters." I say giving her a kiss on her head and I ruffle her head.

"Okay mom. But I hope I'm still the best engineer in the family." She says crossing her arms. I glance at my right arm….Yeah her sister Scrappy likely blows whatever she's making out of the water with less effort… Hmm I got an Idea. "Hey if you really want to be great make a gundam for me it's a giant mecha with a shit ton of weapons think you can do it?"

She gives me an energetic nod. "I can do it."

"Good now if your ever in need for parts or someone to bounce ideas off of I'm sure your sister Scrappy would be happy to help you in that regard. She a half from Zoey's side of the family." I say trying to give those two a positive start.

"I will mom. I'll make you proud."

I kissed her forehead to give her some love. "You already have. Just try to be nice to your sisters please even your half sisters on Zoey's side." Not anything I'd thought I'd say but I'm saying it now.

"Don't worry I will." Maybe it's time to visit the others.

"Well I'm going to go back to work mom. Have fun visiting our sisters!" Hildegard said before running off. Looks like I was done here.

I go from room to room meeting and chatting with the girls. When I get to the last one of the Void Angle rooms I sigh. My head is trying to cram a lot of info into it. I then knock on the door.

The door opened and I saw Merlyn. "Almost done?"

"With this side anyways." I answer.

"Yeah I feel sorry for you since you have more to go. But you can always count on me and a few others to act as informants for you. Keep tabs on the rest." Merlyn suggested to me. That would actually help out quite a bit.

"Thank you. That'll help. Mind if I come in?"

Merlyn opened the door wide for me. "Come right on in. We were just getting the tea ready want a cup?"

"Sure. Thank you." I say walking in.

Merlyn then went to sit down at a desk chair with her legs crossed. "So what do you want to know first mom?"

"Well mainly to get to know you a little better and to see if you got any info yet?" I say sitting down as well.

"Well none of the lustful ones are pregnant at least. Though I did catch Larita giving Janet a blow job in one of the bathrooms. So far most are settling in just fine. At least she had the decency to blush. And heck I share a room with her and Merri. At least she has self control but her damn hot head makes things difficult sometimes." Merlyn said with a sigh and I heard a cry of pleasure from the bathroom…. They are still going it seems like.

I rubbed my temple. "Could've warned me they were still doing it."

Merlyn face palmed. "I didn't think they were still going after the third climax."

I groan. "I didn't need to know that."

"Yeah well at least they are fucking quieter now. Was annoying as freaking hell when Janet screamed." Said who I think was Merri as she walked in and hopped into my lap.

"I'm going to hate to say this but do they do this often?"

"Yes luckily it's just blow jobs for now. But it's usually often as this. At least once a week when they are together." Merlyn told me.

I nod. "Better than what I thought it would be due to those damn sounds."

"Yeah Janet was shy from what I hear when Larita first did it. She still is. Don't worry they should be done in an hour." Merri said as she snuggled into my chest.

"They just do oral for that long?" Damn. I don't even think I could do just oral like that for that long without advancing what I was doing.

"Usually it's just oral. Sometimes they change who's giving oral. Sometimes they do it in the butt anal I think it's called. But they rarely do that." Merlyn told me. Again didn't need to know that.

"Too much info for me to know now."

Merlyn shrugs "Okay. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Mainly just wanting to know the both of you."

"Well I'm pride and diligence. Though I have a love for magic. Merri is pride and temperance. Though she tends to have a slight temper at times. She likes sweets." Merlyn told me getting something from the fridge and tossing it to Merri who was still using me as her body pillow.

"I can teach you some magic if you want me too. I know quite a few spells even if I can't do some of them."

"Sure any knowledge is a plus. I'm just getting started. Though from my talk with that crazy girl I think I'm going to stay away from alchemy… It just seems like a field of magic that is too crazy to dabble in." Merlyn said with a shiver.

"Yeah Alchemy sometimes isn't the most ideal one to dabble in."

"Yeah staying away from it for now. Rather stay with the classics for now." Merlyn told me before we hear another cry of pleasure from a different voice.

"Quiet down!" I call out. I do not feel like listening to it.

I hear some shuffling as they change positions. Merlyn sighs. And takes out a ball gag before whispering a spoken spell before it disappeared. "There that should quiet Janet down."

"Thanks. I definitely don't want to hear that. Especially from my children."

Merri groans. "And us since both of them are our sisters. Well somewhat we are more or less copies of you with some traits from Zoey as she supplied the energy."

"Well look at it this way when we go to my house tomorrow everyone can get their own room and they'd be either mainly or completely soundproof."

"I can agree to that. Heck then I won't need to deal with that crazy girl walking around. Hopefully she went back to the shadow dimension already." Merlyn told me with a groan not liking who this crazy girl is.

"You do know that 'crazy girl' is your half sister and as far as I know she's staying here."

"Yeah I know doesn't mean I have to like her too much. Sheesh like I need tutoring from her on the fundamentals of Alchemy and rune magic." …. And there we go with her being prideful.

"At least play nice when she's around."

"I'll try to but I'm not making any promises especially if she shows me up again." Merlyn said back to me her pride not letting her cave in. Urgh the pride ones are going to be a pain to deal with.

"Alright just don't be outright cruel at least. That's the most I'll ask of you then." I say sipping at my drink.

"I can do that I guess." Merlyn told me as she took a gulp of her drink as a strong scent of sex entered the room.

"Hi mom. Hope you didn't mind the noise too much." I look and see I'm guessing Larita came into the room…. With only an almost transparent nightgown on. I could see everything!

I look away. "Well it could've been worse. Also put some more clothes on."

"Eh? But I am wearing clothes." Larita says gesturing to her night gown. Well until Merri threw a marshmallow at her.

"She means something that isn't see through you slut." Merri yelled out at her.

Larita blushed as she looked at her nightgown. "Oh be right back." She then left to go get dressed.

"We're lucky her virtue is humility." Merlyn said as she finished off her tea. "Refil?"

"Yes please." Let's see if I have my flask on me or not. I pull open my inventory to look through it.

"Here your going to want this instead. It's a lot stronger." I see a bottle being put near my face with a label reading heaven's kiss.

I grab the bottle and look to see who was offering it. "How did you even know I was looking for something like this?"

What saw was a much older version Scrappy who looked like she's been through her fair share of fights. "Just a good guess. You look like you needed a hard drink. Hope you don't mind talking business at least when your ready."

"Sure that's fine. I'm taking it you heard what happened about an hour earlier?" I gladly changed my shirt out earlier so the kids wouldn't ask questions.

"Yeah I did. Kind of easy when you come from a time where it's known as the void angel breeding incident." She told me as she made a chair for herself to sit on out of thin air. Well almost.

"Yeah I was still kinda pissed and said a few things afterwards and she almost took my heart out." I say wincing at the memory and I pour some of the drink into the tea.

"Yeah and my younger self saved your ass. You should know mom is very tempermental about her past. But I'm not here about her. I came to warn you about something that will be happening fairly soon. Long time here but soon in Gemstone time." She said looking me in the eyes with a hardened look.

"And what is that?"

"There is going to be a war in Gemstone. Another dimension decided it would be a good idea to launch conquest campaign on gemstone but they have the aid of a great old one on their side. It was a short but bloody war." Scrappy told me taking out some expandable tablet as she scrolled through several pictures.

"That doesn't sound good." I say looking at the photos.

"Yeah I was there to see most of it go down. Wasn't a damn good time. I was with the shadows when that went down. Was a damn pain to deal with their forces. I was tasked with taking pictures of the aftermath for rebuilding and reports." Scrappy told me showing me the ruined cities and massed graves, bodies looking like they've been thrown aside like dolls. Others of civilians having been tortured to death. It made my stomach sick just looking at them.

"I'm not going to stand for this. We at least know it's going to happen and the when. We can prepare for it to get lesser casualties." I'll make sure I fight to protect the people.

"Yeah you were still pregnant so you couldn't fight. Only nation that held up pretty well was Leanbox due to all of Abby's protocols for scenarios like that. They weren't able to make much progress taking it. Now if Abby was there how I know her in my time. They'd make no progress at all. But sadly she's still in the shadow dimension training like crazy to earn Red hearts pride. Well her to be proud of her at least. Lasting at least ten minutes against Red heart isn't an easy feat to accomplish." Scrappy told me flexing her robot.. Cybernetic hand as if recalling something. "Neither is surviving her going all out for an hour as a final test."

"At least we can prepare for it and have all the teams ready. I want to prevent as much casualties as possible."

"Your a sargent right? You can talk with the officers in Gemstone for reinforcements. Since you got a tip off that an attack would be happening soon. You could also try to convince Red heart and Abby to help out. Would be decently hard but nothing a little smooth talking can't fix and some pictures of the aftermath." Scrappy tells me as she presses the send icon.

"Thanks for informing me of this. It'll help a lot."

"Your welcome part of the reason Silver and Fate sent me and the rest back in time prevent major fuck ups and make a brighter future. Heck if my ship gets here in time I'll lend some artillery to the fight unless me and my Squad are assigned to do other stuff." Scrappy told me as she got up and made a jagged dagger inscribed with I think runes before handing it to me. "This is something for one of the end game stuff you'll face."

I give her a nod. "Alright." I say before looking at it.

My gut told me to chuck it. It felt wrong and all kinds of dangerous. Meaning it was for something really bad.

"And why are you letting me have it or at least look at it?"

"Cause I know unlike some people your trust worthy enough to use something like that only when you have to. Besides I know how to shut it down if it comes to it. And your going to be fighting some people that have unfair advantages. This will how should I say this even the playing field with some major assholes you'll be facing." Scrappy told me running a finger down the spine of the blade.

"You trust me that much huh."

"You've given me no reason not too and you've been around for me to talk to when I hit some low points." Scrappy said to me as she looked down. Guess one of them was after that battle in Gemstone.

I place the dagger into my inventory. "Well I'll always be and ear when you need it."

Scrappy walks over and hugs me. "Thanks Mama Emma. Your as good now as you are in my time. Don't really have much time to see my birth parents. Well Zoey mostly me and mama Noire don't really get along. She's still too protective. Heck she doesn't even know who my bosses are."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways I should go and see the other kids soon." Also I haven't seen the one that was in the bathroom come out yet unless she left without me seeing.

"Yeah. Though the one in the bathroom may need you to help her get out of here before Larita goes in for seconds again. You know how Lust void angels can get. Almost as sex crazed as Lucy is." Scrappy tells me as she gets up and heads out of the room leaving the chair she made behind.

Wonderful. I'll have to keep a closer eye then. I definitely don't want to become a grandparent yet. I groan and get up. Why haven't the girl exited the bathroom? I walk over to it and open the door.

I found her passed out on the bathroom floor her dick still hard and erect waiting for action while she was balled gagged thanks to Merlyn. Poor kid must have been tired out from Larita's lustful hunger.

I sigh. "Hey Merlyn you have a shirt and shorts I can throw on her?"

"Yeah top and middle draw of the dresser in my bedroom." She calls out to me from the living room I guess.

"First, second, or third room?"

"The second one. It's straight down the hall. Can't miss it." She tells me. Great simple and straightforward nothing crazy.

I follow her instructions and go into the room. I then located her dresser. How did she already manage to unpack her clothes? I open said drawers to grab the clothing. I grabbed two at random before I went back to the bathroom.

What I found was Janet has come to but Larita was in the process of giving her another blow job. Just how freaking horny is she!

"Come on already?"

Larita gave me a finger telling me to wait as she kept bobbing her head before Janet let out another albeit muffled orgasmic cry as her climax hit cumming inside Larita's mouth or down her throat. She then popped off of it licking her lips and 'cleaning' Janet's dick.

"Need something mom? Sorry but her little soldier still needed some relief." Larita said as she took the ball gag of Janet and gave her cheek a kiss. At least she was dressed properly now. In not scandalous clothes.

I sigh. "Alright put these on her for me unless she's able to by herself."

Larita caught the clothes. "I'll do it. We're still working on her stamina." She then proceeded to dress Janet. Who looked more like Zoey than me. Her hair was a light purplish blonde I think it's called rose colored hair.

"Well work on her stamina when I'm not around and we are at my place. Now I'm going to go and take her to where she was supposed to be."

"Yeah sorry I was just hungry. Sex is litterally a part of life for us with the sin of lust especially when we hit our preteens. I'm mostly doing it to state my hunger. Janet volunteered to help me out with my little problem. Good thing you have two years before the next lust comes of age."

"That's good for her to help you then." I say picking Janet up.

Janet snuggled into me with a small smile. "Thanks mom."

"Welcome kiddo. I'll see the rest of you later." I say walking to the door.

"Bye mom!" They all said waving at me as I left.

When I left the room I realized something. I don't know where the others are yet. I look down at Janet. "Do you happen to know which hallway everyone else is or did you get dragged straight here?"

"I got dragged straight to that room as Larita was hungry. One of those fairies should be able to help us find out where we need to go. I think I was supposed to be on one of the middle floors." Janet told me. Well that helps somewhat.

"Damn." I mutter before going down the hallway I came from to get here.

I'm soon looking into the main room where someone was cosplaying as a roman legionary from one of those old movies. She just looking over the balcony not saying anything but her stance was definitely on guard.

"Scuse me. I have a quick question." I say to the person and preparing myself in case she did something. Can never be too sure sometimes.

She glanced at me not even moving a muscle. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where the second wing where the children went?"

"Why would you want to know? They are on the fourth floor if you really need to know but don't cause trouble. Not in the mood to deal with shit that can't be solved with a blade's edge." She said giving me a glare that almost stung me with it's intensity. Doesn't she know how to chill or at least take a chill pill?

"I wanted to know because I am their mother and I wasn't planning on making trouble." I say in the same tone.

"Hmph well you can never be to careful. Even a mother can plot to murder her own childern." She said not dropping her glare. As her muscles tensed up ready for a fight should it come to it.

"I'd rather harm come to me before it reaches them and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon." I say preparing myself also.

"OI! You two knock it the heck off. This is our grandmother's home Shard no needless violence." I look to see young woman glaring us down. She looked to have some classical military get up holding a katana in her hands. She reminded me a bit of Noire accept she had a bit of a demonic aura to her.

Shard grumbled and looked away. "Whatever you say Nobu."

"I'll be on my way then." I say as I made my way to the stairs.

"Here let me guide you to make up for my half sisters poor manners. If you don't mind my company that is." The nicer Noire look alike asked me running to catch up with me.

"Lead the way then if you don't mind."

She gives me a small smile as she walks ahead of me leading me to the hallway of rooms. "Well we are here."

"Thank you for leading me."

She gives me a bow. "Thank you. Well I'll be off. If you see my younger sister Ibaraki and she starts bothering you just shove some meat in her mouth and that should get her to warm up to you."

"Alright. I don't know how long we are staying though. Have a good day."

"You too but I doubt it will be too long till we meet again." She said before walking away. Well at least she has manners despite being so strange.

I go up and knock on the first door. Let's see if they have a room open in this one for Janet.

"Just a minute! I just got out of the shower! And it better not be you Merlyn!" Came a voice I remember being Maryln's. Sheesh she doesn't like Merlyn for whatever reason.

"Any reason you two aren't getting along?" I call out through the door.

"Urgh she's a pritzy arrogant bitch! Always thinking she's better than everyone." Maryln growled out. Well Merlyn's sin is pride but from what I've seen she isn't too bad. Sounds like someone has an inferiority complex.

"She does have both Pride and Diligent so it kinda explains a little bit. Can't hold it that much against her."

"Yeah you have a point still it's she's annoyingly smug sometimes mostly when she's right." Maryln told me as I heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"You'll get used to it and I just got done talking to them all over there."

"And how was that?" Marlyn said as she opened the door for me.

"Went better than expected and found this one over there." I say tossing Janet up about a foot before catching her.

Maryln sighs. "I thought one was missing. Let me guess you were feeding one of the lust ones weren't you Janet?"

Janet blushes. "Yeah something I didn't want to even hear about." I say.

"Yeah lets just say we found a solution for the rest of them. Though as we found out breast milk also works for them. I'd recommend Abyssal draconis milk as it effect last longer...Also it actually tastes good… I tried a bottle of it."

"I tried some myself a few years ago. Some people buy it just for the taste of it." I say setting Janet down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah heard it tastes similar to eggnog. We have a spare room for her. Laurinda is busy having some private business in her room." Maryln said with a grimace.

"Are these rooms not soundproof or did you walk in on her?"

"I walked in on her and she had me help her get a few loads out since it was my idea. Just gross doing it. I only used my hands. Even though she wanted a blow job. Sorry but I'm not going that far with my sister. And they are sound proof." Maryln said with a shiver. At least that's the normal response.

"It's fine. Only do what you are comfortable with. Even if it doesn't sit right in my head at first. If someone tries to force you to do something tell me. The same for you Janet."

Janet nods as Maryln hugged me. "Thanks mom. Glad to know at least I have a sane mother. Zoey set similar rules she also said if anyone hurts us she'd know and kill them depending on how bad it is or she'd have someone do it." Well at least Zoey is like the protective dad.

"I'll do my absolute best to keep you all out of harms way. I'll promise you that."

Maryln hugs me harder even crying a bit. "It means a lot to hear that from you mom." Am I just going to everyone's mom now? You know what I don't even mind that part. So far it seems like a lot of good kids albeit weird ones.

"There there." I say rubbing her back.

She just kept crying into my chest as I believe Laurinda came out of her room her dick tenting her skin tight pants rather noticeable as she walked out. "Hey Maryln I finished filling all the bottles for the rest of the lust void angels but I'm still hard is it okay if I either go girl hunting or see if Carie or Trish wouldn't mind helping me out?" It only took me a second to think of what she filled the bottles with.

My brain was trying to process the information when Maryln says "Go see Carie or Trish if you wish. It's what you did last time."

"Alright thanks be back as soon as my hard on dies down." Laurinda said before running off to go see one of those two...Maybe both if they took tur- No bad Emma bad! I shouldn't even be thinking of that stuff of my own kids!

I sigh and rub at my head. "Even though its happening it isn't doing well with my head." I say mainly to myself. They may have been doing this stuff for a few years and I couldn't of been exactly around to stop it.

"At least it's only for sexual relief currently. Merlyn a much as I dislike her managed to get them all to agree to date outside of the family when we are able to. Are there a lot of hot women in your dimension mom?" Maryln asks me. That I can answer normally given she's of the age when she should be interested in other people.

"From what I saw yes. You may have to go to one of the cities or capitals to find a lot of them. I live a few miles out from a town."

"That's fine most of us are fast runners anyways. The void angels can fly regardless of what form they are in. So distance won't be a problem. We just need to know where the chicks are at so to speak." Maryln told me. Well that should solve that problem… I may organize a party at some point for the older girls so they can have fun socializing.

"Alright we'll arrange something when we go over there tomorrow then."

Maryln kisses my cheek. "Thanks mom. You going to see the rest now?"

"Yes I am. I'll see you both later." I say getting up.

"Bye mom." Maryln and Janet both says as I leave. When I got outside I was tackled by 8 small kids. "MAMA!"

"Hey kiddos." I say somehow managing to stay upright using the wall.

"Your back mama your back!" They say as they swarm me even crawling up my body to get more warmth from me.

"Yes I am and I won't be leaving for awhile if I can help it."

They giggle as they looked at me expectantly. And then I noticed the kid I likely had with Nepgear. Her hair was a paler shade of purple but she was without a doubt a cross between me and her. So one other is me and Charlie's while another 6 would be Zoey's. I don't even know if they have names yet or not.

"Do you kiddos have names yet? I'd like to know what to call you to avoid confusion."

"Dream." The purple one said then pointed to the redheaded one with one eye dark purple and another being teal. "Lilith" She pointed to a light rose haired almost pink haired one with purple eyes. "Carol." She pointed to one with the same hair which is about four of them with the only difference being their eye color being blue or purple. "Kat." She pointed to the next one who had light purple eyes. "Danella." Next was the same as kat expect a lighter shade of blue in the eyes. "Star." She then pointed to the two blondes. One having purple eyes and the other having blue. "Rain." Purple eyed one. "Amethyst." Blue eyed one. Did someone mix up their names?

"Nice to meet you all." I say giving them the best hug I could.

They giggle and share a look before yanking my pants and underwear off and running off with them. Apparently wanting me to chase them for it.

How the hell? I quickly equip another pair of pants. Gladly I have a few spares but I can't have them running around with my underwear. "Get back here!"

They reached one of the splits in the hallway splitting up not letting me see who has the underwear as they split up making me have to do more work. For kids they were pretty fast. But now I had to chase after 8 kids going in different directions.

"Wonderful." I really want that shadow clone type damn magic from that one damn anime. I then sprint in one of the directions the kids went.

I think it was Rain I was chasing after hard to tell from behind. Though she ran down a dead end. Got her now!

I snatched her up. "Was it you or another that snatched my underwear?"

"I don't have anything of yours better luck next time." She then vanished in a puff of smoke...I fucking jinxed myself.

"Damn it!" I say before taking off down the hallway trying to look for them.

"Hey mom! I'm down this way!" I heard Dream yell well she has guts telling me where she is.

I take off in the direction I heard her. "You have to be the mischievous one huh?"

When I got there she gave me the peace sign with a mischievous smile. I lot to see her left to see Red sniffing my panties...Oh no.

"Why'd you give them to her? And why are you here?" I directed the second question to Dream.

"Because you wouldn't have come otherwise. And you see Red here is hornier than Zoey and hasn't had any action in a thousand plus years. And now she has your scent. It's time for the hunter to become the hunted." Dream finished off with one of my trademarked cheeky grins. I then suddenly remembered Red is a lesbian maniac that was near impossible to completely satsify.

You have to be fucking kidding me and how the hell is she that old? I turn tail and book it. Heading in the only route I remember.

I then step on a rune that freezes me in place but Red runs past me when she saw one of the kids that having a noticeable tent in their pants. "A futa. I haven't seen one of you in a long time should be delicious. Why don't you let me relieve that pressure in your weapon." She said as her index fingers hooked into the futa girls pants.

"Damn it Red. Leave her out of this." I say trying to get free. But the damn rune held firm.

"Sorry but I'll get to you in a bit. Now what's your name cutie." Red told the young futa in front of her.

"E-Estela. Are you going to really help my thingy go down?" She said nervously as her pants were pulled down and her dick revealed.

"Yes I am and your sisters if they want some fun. Anything you want to try. But lets start with a blow job for now." Red then took Estela's dick into her mouth sucking on the tip before taking more and more into her mouth. Estela grabbed onto Red's head to keep her balance but she let out a cute moan as it looked like she was enjoying it while I was still stuck.

"Quit this now Red because when I get loose I'm knocking in a few teeth."

Red waves her finger in a gesture. Before Estela let's out a cry as she blows her load in Red's mouth. She popped off and licked her lips. "Now before you do anything Emma this how security system won't let you do a thing. Now to shut you up and get you into position." She snapped her fingers and I'm bent over with a ball gag in my mouth as my clothes remove themselves from my body.

Red then lead Estela behind me. "Now Estela for a little lesson that your mother volunteered for. You just need to stick your thingy in this hole." She spread my butt cheeks so Estela could see the hole she was talking about.

Estela was hesitant before she grabbed my hips lining her dick up with my asshole. I only had a split second to brace myself before she rammed herself in with surprising strength. Nope this is so many levels of NOPE!

I try to move with all my might and I then bite down on the gag as hard as I could. I'm going to fucking kill her when I get out of this shit.

She reaches under me to finger me. "That's it Estela keep pounding into her hard I'm going to play with her special place." She dove two fingers into my pussy actually doing a damn good job of it actually. Would have gave a damn if I wasn't so pissed at her.

I soon heard and felt Estela bottom out in my ass as she didn't really have any stamina built up yet though she remained hard ready to go again.

I then go through all the options in my head to try to think of a way to get out of this. I don't know how well brute strength would work for this. I will kill Red when I get the chance.

"Oh Red have you been a bad girl? You know I'm going to punish you right?" I heard Zoey say as someone pulled Red away from me.

At least let me kick her ass. At least someone came and saw what was happening.

I hear a span and the rune binding comes undone. "Since she did that to you. I'll allow you to kick her in her crotch sound good?"

And since I knew she was close I instantly spin around and kick Red as hard as I could making her fly up and hitting the roof. Sadly I couldn't kick her harder due to Estela being nearby. Don't want to hit her on accident.

I could see her clutching her crotch as Zoey mutter her healing spell " **Flash heal!** " Before ripping Red's closes off before pounding into her brutally. Estela watched in amazement as Zoey delivered her punishment though by the face Red was making it she was enjoying it despite the pain.

I went over and put my clothes back on. "Estela. Next time someone says to fuck me. Don't."

"Eh okay mommy. So she lied?" Estela asked me as she pulled up her pants and cuddled up next to me.

"Yes she did. Also don't tell any of your sisters what happened."

"If you let me snuggle with you tonight I won't tell them a thing." Estela tells me with a smile trying to win time with me as a bribe.

I groaned. "Fine."

She gave me a hug soon after to show her thanks. "Thanks mom!" Going to need to invite the envy's before they get jealous.

"Alright go back to the room you were staying in. I think dinner time will be soon." Don't know what time they actually do it here.

Going to need to ask one of the residents here when it is when I get the chance. I barely caught when Estela gave me a wave and went to her room. Going to need to make my rounds while I can before then if possible.

I then look at the two fucking. Why couldn't Zoey drag her somewhere else. "Hey Zoey what time are the meals?"

"Dinner so between 6-8 depending on how crazy everyone's schedules are. Lunch 11am-1pm and breakfast is make it yourself early in the morning to when the cooks start 7am-10am. And yes they do shifts here. Get ready for the first load Red I'm going to breed you real good today." Zoey said as she came inside of Red who now had a ball gag in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Thanks." I say before going down the hallway and knocking one of the doors before I looked down at my watch to check the time.

It was currently 5 o'clock pm. I had some time. Well not before the door opened up. "Oh hi mom. I'm Rebecca, would you like to come inside." Rebecca modestly dressed somewhat. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that hugged her chest a bit as well as revealing some cleavage.

"Yes please. I came by to chat a little."

"Oh then come on in. Cupcakes?" Rebecca asks me as she opened the door wider for me.

"Sure. You bake them?"

"Yup! Figured someone has to pick up with cooking stuff besides it's a valuable life skill to have. Plus someone had to cook for one of the gluttons. They eat a lot. I used to share a room with a sloth but she was honestly cute. Only had to make sure she took care of herself. Also never force a sloth to wake up it does usually end well. There is a reason they sleep so much." Rebecca told me as she jogged over to the kitchen area to get me a tray of cupcakes.

"It's great you took up cooking. I cook a little myself but that's only with some sweets and most breakfast items."

"Same here though I'm trying to learn other dishes. Also if you see Lila give her a kiss on the cheek for me." Rebecca said as she held out a plate of cupcakes for me.

"I will next time I see her. I've already went and talked to them all earlier and thank you." I say taking two of them.

"Aww well I hope you had fun meeting them. So anything you'd like to talk about?" Rebecca asked me sitting down in a chair near a coffee table as a younger girl walked in and laid herself out on her lap.

"Mainly to get to know you."

"Well I like cooking at times. I have very little desire for combat. I rather help tend to wounds instead of cause them. Maybe working with kids since they like me so much." Rebecca told me as she began petting the girls head on her lap.

"I do say you are a great baker."

She gave me a smile. "Thanks Iris here would agree too if she wasn't taking a nap on me. Rina should be just finishing her shower now."

"I should say sorry we haven't been able to interact till now."

"Yeah though we'll be able to catch up in time right mom?" Rebecca says giving me a warm smile.

"We do now yes. Especially when we get to our house. I might have to go and do things still but I'll have enough time to hang out with everyone."

"Thats fine. The rest of us will need to get our lives started at some point. You know we have one of the largest gatherings of void angels right now? Turns out their numbers are relatively low compared to other shadow races." Rebecca told me offhandedly. Didn't know that.

"True. Now there are more Void Angles than a few shadow races though."

"Yeah some still have lower numbers. At least the Void angels can breed if they get enough negative energy. Some rather fast from what I can tell. Mostly it's the lust ones." Rebecca told me as Rina walked out of the bathroom naked.

Even the younger ones don't have much shame. "Go put on some clothes." I say.

She turns to look at me. "Oh hi mom. I'll um go get dressed." Rina told me before going to her room to get dressed.

"Do all of you do that?" I don't know how well it would be if they were to walk around naked like that.

"Yeah we do. We tend to just walk around naked if no one else is around and if the weather is right. Isn't it more comfortable for you?" Rebecca asked me. They must have gotten it from Zoey.

"Back in the day yes. Nowadays the least I would wear would be shorts and a sports bra."

"What changed?" Rebecca asked me scouting closer to me on the couch.

"A lot of scars and birthing a child."

"Scars make people hotter well most scars do. But birthing a child made you more self conscious?" She then laid down on my lap.

"A little bit. Just realized I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Who cares about that. Your still hot as heck. We need to take you to a beach or have a pool party so you can live a little and show some more skin." Rebecca then bounced my breasts to prove her point. Lucy would likely make me wear some sexy or skimpy swimsuit.

I sigh. "Maybe in the future."

"Okay mom I'll hold you to that now lets see if I can't make you laugh." She then lifted up my shirt and pressed her lips against my belly before blowing on it. I remember doing this to Nepgear when she was feeling down.

I chuckle. "Sorry kiddo. Doesn't work on me that much anymore."

"Well at least it got a chuckle out of you." Rebecca says with a smile. "Still ticklish?"

"I doubt it. I know I'm not in some parts due to past injuries."

"I'll have to try later then. I think it's almost time for dinner. Also do we have any more mom's?" Rebecca asks me. Well she does have four more moms.

"On my side yes."

"Yay more mom's to bond with. How do you think they'd react to us?" Shouted Iris who just woke up from her nap.

"Mainly well." I say.

"Then I can't wait to meet them!" Iris says again a bit loudly I'm guessing she got my hyper active nature.

"You will soon. It'll definitely be a surprise for them." I say chuckling.

"Really? Then I'll try to organize a good surprise for them!" Iris said running off. Rebecca sweat dropped as she ran. "Try not to give them a heart attack!"

"Oh some of them still might. That'll just increase the chance."

Rebecca gave me a look. "Your being serious mom?"

I just shrug and take a bite out of the cupcake. "Nothing they can't survive."

"I hope your right. I don't want dad to get mad." Rebecca told me with a worried look. Before Rina came out of her room running to tackle hug me. "I'M BACK MOM!"

"That was quick." I say. What could she have done in that short of time?

She was dressed in simple shorts and a loose fitting T-shirt. Of course she was wearing sneakers. But she was also rubbing herself into me as she tried snuggling into me.

"I guess this is the first time we've been able to chat." I say ignoring what she was doing a little bit.

"Yup this would be the first time we've been able to talk. The nice ladies said dad was keeping you occupied making more babies." Rina told me as she snuggled her face into my breasts.

"That she did. How was it living with all your sisters?"

"It was fun though big sister Merlyn was a bit stressed making sure we all stayed out of trouble. She tried her best to fill your place while you were busy." Rina told me as Rebecca groaned.

"She actually was old enough to hear what was going on in your room." Rebecca said with a face palm...So Merlyn heard that..

Hmm. Not like I had a choice. My brain kinda shut down for most of it. "How old did they have it that you could hear what happened?"

"We had to at least be 12 or 13 to hear it. I didn't hear it but the older ones did." Rebecca told me as Rina crawled under my shirt.

"Ah and why whats up with you all crawling under my clothes?"

"I'm trying to go for your milk containers." Was all I heard before she began sucking on my breasts.

I wiggle around a little. "Aren't you too old for that?"

Rebecca sweat drops. "They all like breast milk. We think yours is the best since your our mom and it's fresh from the source."

"Does everyone share that opinion?" I ask because why would even the older ones want to still do it.

"Yeah but they mostly drink Abyssal draconis milk now. But I think it's more of what's the word..Fetish for them now?" Rebecca told me as Rina kept drinking.

How did it come to that? "I'll just have to remember to stock up on Abyssal Draconis milk then."

"Yeah or you can use a breastpump to get the milk out." I stare at her… It sounded almost like making me a cow but it might be needed to store milk for the younger ones.

I sigh. "I'll think about it."

"You know you can see about getting it artificially made and even sold if you want. It's what I'm doing to feed my kids and apparently my milk sells well to a lot of people. Making some good cash from it. Might want to give it a try. Also It's dinner time." Zoey told me as she stood in the doorway. She had two damp spots on her chest and a less noticeable one on her crotch.

"That'll be a good idea. There's no way in hell I can produce enough breast milk for everyone. Just give me the contact info later."

"I'll send you a text and I have a shipment going for your house for the void angels. They'll love the negative and share energy in it." Zoey said before she gave a sharp whistle and walked out heading for the dining room I believe.

"Alright lets get going then. I wonder what was made."

The kids shrug as we head down to the dining room where a practical feast was prepared for us. Heck I could see they cooked an entire damn ancient dragon for the feast. Must be awkward if Nyx was here.

There are a lot of people here right now. "How long did this take to cook?" I'd say definitely a few hours. They may have started before we even got back.

"About two and a half hours with me and the crew working our asses off. Been awhile since we needed to cook so much. Oh I'm Yuki Darkwalker Nyx's adopted kid. Also your new head Chef Miss Clockwork. I'm being reassigned to cook for you. I hope my cooking skills will be up to the task of cooking for you." She tells me as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

I take her hand and shake it. "As long as you cook in large quantities I believe it should be fine. And I bet the food would be great."

She gives me a smile. "Thanks I usually do. Still need to work out the details with Lady Cyan heart about the support staff. Cooking for a lot of people requires a good number of helpers and the right equipment." As she let out of my hand I noticed she held it a bit too strong and tight for a human.

"Very true that." I agree.

"Well I should get back to work if any of the kids want something special or if Zoey wants to talk to me. See you later." Yuki then ran off to go do whatever she was doing.

Lets dig in then. I say sitting down and getting myself some food. "Do any of you need help?" I ask the children.

"The younger ones on the table your left can use some help mom." Merlyn told me as she was helping some of the younger ones eat off to my right as where a good portion of the older ones. Seems like the younger ones had good big sisters to help look after them.

Which is very helpful. I get out of my seat to start helping the other ones. Asking what foods they wanted and helped them cut the bigger pieces up.

Luckily I remembered which ones where gluttony so I could give them more...Though they practically inhaled the food rather than eating it. After about an hour they were all fed and I could move on to feeding myself.

I sit down and frown at my food. Shit it's most likely cold now. Meh. I pick up my fork and start eating it anyways.

Strangely it was still decently warm when I started eating though the spices helped a lot to retain flavor. Honestly one of the better things I've ever eaten. Going to have to give my compliments to the Chef later.

After I finish my plate I go for seconds. My eyes then land on something heavenly. Pudding.

It was an actual pool of pudding. It had a heavenly scent to it as I drew closer to it. It was like the heavens have bestowed as the greatest gift in history.

I grab the biggest bowl I could and filled it to the brim. I would drag the whole thing over but it looks heavy and I don't want the kids seeing me doing that.

I soon as I sat down I felt a hand grope my ass. "So you brought enough to share or am I going to need to go get it myself or ask someone to do it?" The hand was small enough it had to be Lucy's as my other three gals don't have that small of hands.

I look behind me and say. "You should know me and pudding."

Lucy pouts. "Awe I was hoping not to do any work today after that long ass meeting I had to go through. Apparently the shadows don't like it when you don't talk to them in a couple thousand years. At least the guy that was sent is nice enough to not rake me over the coals too much."

"Don't worry I'll get you some but this bowl is mine." I say before getting some more in a smaller bowl.

When I came back Lucy gave me a kiss and took the bowl from me. "Thanks sexy now lets dig in and you can tell me every detail of how Zoey was in bed. Must have been amazing for you to pop this many out." She told me as she glanced at all the kids here. Hopefully Noire, Charlie and Selene won't be too pissed at me.

"It's not like I had a choice in it and I don't remember most of it due to she kinda broke my mind for awhile." I say eating the pudding. Too bad this isn't Compa's pudding.

"Awe man I was hoping for some juicy info on her. But she is a futa now right? Can I give it a try please!" Lucy was now giving me the puppy eyes practically begging me to let her have some fun with Zoey.

I tried to resist but it fails. "Fine just do it for tonight though."

Lucy licks her lips. "Then I better make the most of my time then." She quickly finished her pudding and ran off to find Zoey.

I then realized I didn't say one important thing. Not to go to the shadow dimension. I fucking swear she even attempts to get that many kids bagged out of her.

"Um Emma Lucy And Zoey just dove into the shadow dimension in home city…. They are likely going to bang in a sex hotel do you want the math on how many kids it's predicted for them to have?" I hear Charlie tell me as she plopped down on my lap.

"Nope. I'll deal with it later when it gets slammed into my face."

"Yeah it will. Luckily most of the kids would be old enough to start their own lives. But you have me to help relieve your stress with." Charlie told me as she rubbed my cheek before kissing me.

"True but there's no way in hell I'm going to get pregnant for a very long time."

"Due to how much Zoey did you I'm guessing? Don't worry I still have the one in my gut so I can't knock you up." Charlie tells me as she leans on me.

"Now I'd love to screw you tonight but I promised I'd sleep with one of the kiddos tonight."

"That's fine we can just snuggle tonight." Charlie tells me with a small smile. I'm glad I only have one crazy lover. But I soon felt a tug on my pants. I look down to see a young girl looking at me. She had purple hair about the shade I used to have and pink eyes…. It can't be already.

"Hey there kiddo." Yeah I don't recognize her.

"Um hi I was told your my mom. The guys that sent me here said so." Yeah I can tell from her hair alone she has a fair amount of proof to her claim.

I rub her head. "Well they were right."

She smiles from the loving action. "Are you going to give me a name mom?"

"Yes me and your mother came up with one already. Topaz." I say before kissing the top of her head.

She giggles. "Thanks mom. I lov- who is she?" Topaz said changing her focus mid sentence looking at Scrappy… The younger one who just entered the dining room with Stacey… I look at Topaz closely and quickly put together with the look on her face it was love at first sight.

"That's Scrappy. How about you go and chat with her."

Topaz blushed and fumbled with her fingers. "Um can you go with me mom. I-I just don't want to blow my first impression."

"Sure why not." I say getting up. "Don't get too lonely without me." I say to Charlie.

"I'll try not too but you'll owe me a kiss later sweet cheeks." Charlie gave me a devilish smirk afterwards.

"I'll even do it to your second set if it makes you happy." I say back as Topaz tugged on my shirt.

"Come on lets go mom." Topaz said not hearing what I just said...Thankfully.

"Fine fine kiddo." I say walking along.

Soon enough we were face to with the duo that looks like they could be related. Side by side Scrappy looks like she could be Stacey's kid.

"Hey there Stacey. I'm just going to say this outright. You'll most likely be having a crap ton of grandkids from Lucy soon." I say ripping the bandaid off.

She gives me a confused and shocked look. "Um come again? And how is this going to happen?"

"Whos the only person that should be here that isn't here?"

Stacey looked to be thinking before answering with a slight growl. "Zoey!"

"Yep. Lucy heard that she was a futa and decided to have a go."

"For the love of-! URGH! Now me or Silver needs to track down the kids to give them a talk. When Lucy gets back here I'm tanning her hide till she can't sit for a month without crying out in pain!" Stacey told me as her eyes set ablaze causing Topaz to hide behind me.

"Who is she mom!?" Topaz said as she shook in fear behind me.

"Your grandma."

"Grandma? But she looks younger than you?" My heart aches at basically being called old by my own kid…. It hurts so bad. Though Stacey heard what she and I said it didn't numb the pain.

"Only by a year or so." I mutter my tone sounded beaten.

"Keep telling that to yourself granny. So this is your's and her kid? She certainly is cute." Stacey said as Scrappy tried leaving only for Topaz to try and tackle her only to be met with nothing but air as Scrappy dodged her lunge easily.

"Says the one that's most likely millions of years old and yes she's my and Lucy's daughter."

"She's likely just been brought into this world as if even Lucy raised her she'd have better manners than this than just attempting to tackle hug people like Peashy does. Yeah my dimension recently got it's Peashy and two other candidates I'm sure you can guess. So what brought you over here?" Stacey asked me with an amused look as Topaz kept trying to grab Scrappy who honestly looked both unamused and likely to just start pelting Topaz with slime.

I had a fascinating debate to either step in or watch as Topaz was going to learn a lesson about annoying people the hard way.

"Well you can guess what happened and I'm currently having my place remade."

"Yeah with all your kids look alike. Biggest collection of Void angels I've seen soon far. Want a shipment of vibrators for the lust ones? Also why is Topaz so hell bent on trying to tackle Scrappy they literally just met." Stacey said as the scene in front of us unfolded.

"Yes, yes, and dunno."

"Stay still and let me hug you!" Topaz shouted still going for Scrappy before Scrappy reached her boiling point. "EHOUGH!" She clapped her hands before slamming one on the ground and binding her in place before inscribing several runes into Topaz's bindings.

"Leave me the heck alone. I don't give a fuck who you think you are but piss me off and I'm not going to play nice with you." Scrappy said glaring in Topaz's face before walking away with a huff to eat dinner.

Topaz watched her walk away. "I like her even more now." …. Oh crap she's one of those types.

"It's weird for me to see someone that young to be sprouting that kind of language. I'm guessing you're used to it?" I ask Stacey.

"Yeah I am. I had to deal with it when I had my own steel heart. This is going to be hilarious to watch play out. Given if Topaz can even get out of her burial." Stacey said as Topaz kept struggling against her bindings trying to get out of them.

"I'll attempt to help her later. So how do you feel about getting so many grandkids?"

"At least I won't run out of descendants but it's going to be a lot of catching up I'm going to need to do. And birthday gifts to get. Also your going to need help with that not even I know what all those runes do. Might need to ask Sam for help. Talk to you two later." Stacey tells me giving me a kiss on the cheek before running after Scrappy.

"You know you could've done that better right." I say crouching next to Topaz.

She gave me a sheepish grin. "I could have but I didn't. She was too cool. I just had to have her and hug all the stuffing out of her. I'll just have to improve my cuteness and charm so she can't resist me!" Yeah from what I could tell Scrappy doesn't play like that. Either your on her radar or you aren't. Better for her to wait till she's older before trying to Score with her.

"Just wait to try again till you're older alright."

"How much older? I don't want to wait soo long that some woman sinks their claws into her!" Topaz said with a small look of panic. She is really head of heals for Scrappy isn't she… Not that it will end well at this rate.

"At least wait till you're a teen before you try again. Then you might have a better chance." I doubt it but it might get her to quit till then.

She sighed reluctantly at that. "Fine I'll wait then. Can you help me out of this please?"

"I'll try my best." I say taking a look at the binds. I'm only used to most runes on locked entrances. I doubt it'll help me here.

Well let's see if the usual trick works. I got out a crowbar and started trying to break parts of it off with the wedge part but that didn't work for shit though only denting my damn crowbar. Up next a counter rune. I look for which rune is likely the main one holding everything together but as soon as I started drawing on it the runes glowed before I felt a jolt hit me as I was sent flying into a damn wall.

"Guess it was the wrong one. Thought I had it right too." I gruble before looking at it again.

All the runes blended together it seemed each individual rune was self sustaining but when you tried to break one they bound together to push back in a type of defensive system. It looks like it was more meant to keep things in place rather than act as a damn lock. In short I was out of my element here.

"Damn. Does anyone here know jack about binding runes!?" I call out.

All the girls looked at me like I was crazy before going back to eating. The only two I know of was Scrappy who put the damn thing on in the first place and Stacey since she's so old. I can try finding this Sam that Stacey mentioned. I'll have to go find someone that does somewhere here. Why couldn't Scrappy have made this easy.

I go down and pick Topaz up. "Let's see if we can find someone that can take those off you unless you want to see if apologizing to Scrappy would work."

"I think I should wait on that. She's likely still mad at me." Topaz told me with a blush.

"You should apologize by tonight at least." I say to her looking for this Sam person.

After a while I found some blonde chick making out with Kei… The fuck? Kei never gets any action.

I chuckle. "This has to be the first for me. Actually seeing Kei being unprofessional."

I see the blonde chick snaps her fingers and feel a light migraine hit me as the blonde gropes Kai's butt. "For your information we're married. It's also unprofessional to stare at people." She looked at me soon after.

"I wasn't staring. I'd have to look at ya for like 10 seconds for that to count. Also I'm going to take a wild guess. Are you Sam and if not can you point me in that direction?"

"Yes I'm Samantha Smith and this is my wife Kei." The blonde said as she held up her ring.

"Congrats then. Now the main reason I was trying to find you was I was wondering if you could help me with this."

"With what. You're having problems with your kids?" Sam asked looking in the general area I was gesturing in.

"Kinda one of them got binded with runes because she wouldn't wouldn't leave Scrappy alone."

"So Scrappy's back. She always had a fascination with runes. Though she had her first kill at the age of 3. Alright I'll take a look hopefully she hasn't done anything too crazy. Be back soon honey." Sam told Kai giving her a long kiss to the point when they were ending the kiss I could still see their tongues still going at it.

When they got done I showed her where Topaz was. "I'm only used to locking runes not binding ones." I say.

"Yeah though it's not only those runes in the array keeping her in place. A few power dampeners, magic reflectors and even some enhancement runes in the mix. Pretty solid work actually. Give her another year or two she might be better than me at this." Sam told me as she traced the runes.

"I can already say she's better than I am."

"Yeah you seem more like the type to kill or punch most of your problems away. So how much pain can Topaz take as removing this will not be fun for her." Sam said as she tapped a few runes.

"I can't say as I don't know. Just brace with it Topaz."

Topaz nods before whimpering in pain as Sam removes the first rune. "One." She removed the next one causing Topaz to let out a squeak of surprise. "Two and three." She removed the last one causing Topaz to be covered in slime.

"Scrappy sure does love that slime trick." I say checking to see if she was alright.

Topaz shivered but didn't look any worse for wear. "She certainly does and she's been improving it seems. Now not even clothes can save you from it." Sam said with a shiver.

"At least people with a water or wind spell could get it off. Worked for me anyways."

"Yeah and how long till that stops working?" Sam asks me and I shiver as it did get into everything.

"Who knows. Come on Topaz lets get you a bath." I say as I go to pick her up.

I get her up a bit before she slips out of my hands and fell on her ass. Then it occured to me this place may have a big ass bath.

I wonder how big it is. "Anyone want to join us in the bath?" I ask as I make sure to scoop up Topaz so she can't slip out.

Alayna and Hildegard rushed to me immediately… Of course the envies would want to go with me. "I do!" The two said at the same time. I'm going to need a sloth to act as a buffer. Lets see which cuties will act as my buffers.

I whistle. "Audrie lets go."

"Eh okay mom." Audrie said as she walked over to us with a yawn.

"Can you point me in the direction of the bath or one of them anyways?" I ask Sam.

"There's the master bath just head down the hall from here and go through the large solid gold doors. It's available to all guests who come that want to use it. It's more of an indoor hot spring or hot tub though." Sam told me pointing out of the dining room.

"Thank you." I say following her instructions.

After a bit we came to some large about 15 foot solid gold doors. I shrug pushing the doors open with some effort to reveal a heavenly scenery inside with steamy water and grapes. I look to the side of the doors to see a button with the word Open on it in bold text.

"Meh they opened anyways. I do have to say it's nice." I say as we walked inside.

Hildegard ran in and looked around. "Wow it looks amazing! Think we'll have a bath like this at your house mom?"

Alayna just shrugged. "Meh could do with a different decor. Maybe something a bit more tropical."

"We can do that to ours if they put one this big in." I say undressing both Topaz and I.

"Sure that will help it not be boring to look at." Alayna said as she stripped and hopped in with Hildegard following her. Audrie yawned as she slipped in already being naked. "Just don't disturb me. I'm going to try to relax in the hot water."

"Don't fall asleep." I tell her as I get in and I quickly get the slime off Topaz.

"I'll try not to." Andurie told me as Topaz tried shaking the slime off of her after a bit.

It took another few minutes for me to get the rest off of her. "You two doing good?" I ask Alayna and Hildegard.

I see the both of them taking turns washing each others backs though it ended with Hildegard blushing as Alayna bathed her the rest of the way by hand. "J-Just fine!" Hildegard said with a stutter being thoroughly embarrassed.

I'll have to keep an eye out for all of them huh. "Close your eyes Topaz." I say taking out the shampoo and start scrubbing it into her hair.

She closed her eyes like I asked. Her hair was soft as would be expected. Though I caught Audrie lazily drifting in the water looking to be asleep.

I do a sharp whistle to wake her. I then washed out Topaz's hair.

All I got was a snore as she continued to drift in the bath… She freaking fell asleep.

"Jump on her for me Topaz."

She giggles before going to jump on Audrie who caught Topaz and dragged her under the water with her.

I get up and pull them both above the water. "Really?"

Audrie yawns and stretches. "Sorry did I miss something mom?"

"You fell asleep and tried to drag your sister under." I answer her.

"Oh well we are fine now. So it's no big deal. Can I sleep in your arms now mom you have two nice pillows." Audrie asked me already snuggling into my bust.

"You can sleep once we are done here." I say.

"Alright. But I'm sleeping on you then you look comfy. Can you do my hair too? I'd do it but it's a pain to do myself." Yeah no shit your hair comes to your damn ankles.

"Sure." I say as I start to slowly do her hair.

She yawns as I do it likely still sleepy. "Hey mom can you tell us some stories?" At that they all look to me expectantly.

"What kind do you want?"

"Maybe one of your adventures? Or one of your favorite stories." Audrie told me as she leaned her head against me.

"Well there are quite a few I could tell."

Topaz smiles at me snuggling into me as well. "Tell us your most memorable adventure!"

"Hmm. I'd say the biggest one would be taking down Arfoire the first time. Okay do you guys want me to start from the beginning or the beginning beginning?"

"Beginning beginning." Audrie said getting more comfortable.

"Well it all began with the other three CPUs and I battling each other out. We've been doing it for hundreds of years by that point with none of us gaining advantage over each other. But one day someone intervened. No one knew this at the time but it was Arfoire telling everyone to team up against me."

I wrise out Audrie's hair out before continuing. "It didn't take them long to overpower me and tossed me off of Celestia. I lost my memories due to that battle as I fell but someone talked to me then. She identified herself as Histoire and that I need to free her tome using the nation's disc fragments. After I crashed into the earth I was found and helped by someone known as Compa." I pause the story in case they wanted to say something.

Alayna raised her and as if to ask one. "What did Compa look like?"

"Hmm. She looked like she was in her late teens. She had long light congo-pink hair with matching congo-pink eyes. She always wore this sweater that hugged her E cups breast. Which she wore with a skirt and tights." I say giving the best description on memory.

Audrie yawned moving to lay on my lap. "She sounds pretty."

"Her bubbly personality certainly did help. Now as I came to she was wrapping me in bandages but due to she was a nurse in training at the time she was wrapping them a bit too tight. We chatted for awhile and I told her what Histy told me. We then go out to find the first disc in Planeptune. During our journey we find another traveling companion that would help us greatly. Her name was IF and we find the disc shortly after." I feel a small pain when I mentioned her. She shouldn't have gone out that way. I should've been there to help.

"Something wrong mom? Did something bad happen to IF?" Topaz asked me her eyes full of worry.

"Iffy was a kind and young soul. Always wanting to help others and she even called herself as the gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!" I sigh before continuing. "She helped me throughout the years even when I was captured she worked hard to help us….. Yet one day something broke her. She didn't deser." I stop myself. "I just hope she's doing better elsewhere."

I soon felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder before I heard what sounded like IF speak. "It's alright Nep you did all you could. Just my time came to an abrupt end. You were a dear friend Neptune I couldn't have asked for a better one." I turn my head to see IF in some kind of astral form. I quickly sense her aura and it was her. This was the spirit of my IF.

I freeze. "H-how?" I ask not believing my eyes.

"I'm allowed to say one final goodbye before I rejoin my original self. So I decided to use this chance to say goodbye to you Nep not like I have much time left before I disappear to be reabsorbed by my Original self. I'm honestly scared Nep there's no after life for me to go to." IF told me her voice quivering at the end.

"It'll be alright Iffy. Don't worry about that." I tell her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish we could have gone on one more adventure together Nep. It's like leaving a book without a proper ending." IF told me likely feeling she had so much things left unfinished.

"Likewise but things did end to quickly before I could try." I say sadly.

"Hey with any luck my other self may come by to say hi every now and then… Is my baby alive? Did she die with me?" IF asked me with the spirit equivalent to tears forming.

"Yes. Gladly people were nearby that could even attempt to do that."

"Thank goodness. I just hope she has a good life… One that I won't be able to give her now… You'll tell her about me right? Her cool beautiful mom she never got to meet?" Of course I'd tell her. At this point anything IF asks me to do I'll do.

"Do you even half to ask?" While the Gemstone Vert could never tell her due to not knowing her. I could tell her as she grew older. I don't know how the child would view the IF there then.

It would be weird seeing a look alike of your mom who for every intent and purpose is a copy of your mom. It would be weird as heck.

IF just let out a ghost of a chuckle. "I guess not. Also please make sure she's named Izzy Factory please it's the name I wanted to give her… Yes my full name is Idea Factory. At least she'll be able to use my moniker IF. And can you please tell Compa I still hate her for being a cheating heartbreaking you know what I can't say in front of the kids. I don't want her to think she's forgiven just cause I'm dead." IF told me as she started to fade away.

"I will do not worry." I say giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Nep. I know you'll look out for her. May we meet again in another life Emma Clockwork. Goodbye is never truly the end." With that IF faded away. One of my closests friends gone without a trace.

I sigh with a small smile. "Guess that's the end of storytime for now." I say.

"Aww you'll tell us the rest next right mommy? I know! Why don't you write a book about your adventures then we can all read the stories!" Topaz said with a bright smile. She might just be right. But who knows, it might even sell well netting me some cash.

"I don't know kiddos. The same thing that happened to me then most likely happened to others. They may have already written books about it."

"Wait does that mean Dad has a thing for Purple hearts? I doubt it would be the exact same especially later in your life. We'd have to check to be sure. Even then we'd be the ones reading about your life and adventures." Audrie said for once looking to be fully awake.

I chuckle. "I didn't mean my whole life people's experienced. I just meant that journey. How about we all get out since we're done." I didn't get to wash but eh just sitting and relaxing in hot water is wonderful.

Hildegard quickly stopped me. "Oh no you don't it's our turn to bath you mom!" The girls then pounced upon me scrubbing every inch of me even competing between the two envies to who would wash my hair… And they washed everything not even my private places were spared from their crusade.

"Alright guys I think I'm clean enough." I say standing up.

Alayna and Hildegard clung to me. "But you haven't given us our good job kisses yet!"

"Fine fine." I say brushing aside their hair and kissing their foreheads.

Both giggled as I felt Audrie laying on my back sleeping…. Great I'm going to need to carry her now. She has a damn solid grip on me too.

I pry her off of me before going to were the towels are and dried us both off before dressing us both up. "Should've brought in fresh clothes." I mutter to myself.

"Hey mom. Why does Audrie sleep so much. Did she not sleep well last night?" Topaz asked me as she walked up next to me.

"She takes after the sin of sloth. Which means she will be sleeping a lot."

"But can't we just wake her u-" Topaz said before Alayna cut her off. "BAD IDEA! We tried that once and it didn't end well. They'll wake up when they want to wake up."

"Now I'm curious to know what happened?" I say.

"Chan got pissed once that Lorena kept sleeping all the time. So she kicked Lorena off her bed and into a tub of ice water. Then we all felt an aura that made us fear for our lives as Lorena tackled Chan down and began spanking her hard enough that it echoed a fair bit. She then punched Chan in her special place before bringing her to the tube and shoving every ice cube in her butthole before stripping her naked and chucking her halfway across the room into a wall. We all swore never to wake up a sloth forcibly again after that." Alayna told me with a shiver.

I bust out laughing. "I would've loved to seen that."

Hildegard just smirked at me. "I have the entire encounter video tapped if you want to see it."

"Send it over when you can." I say picking up Audrie again.

She yawned snuggling into me. Guess it is time for bed for most of us.

"I seems like it's time for bed everyone." I'll just drop Audrie off at her room. I don't even know which one is mine for the night.

"Can I sleep with you mom?" Topaz said looking up at me with a yawn before Dusk lands on my shoulders.

"Maybe kiddo and why hang around me so much?" I ask Dusk.

"Your comfy and warm. Your energy is also relaxing. Like a nice warm blanket." Dusk told me as she snuggled into my hair.

"Really? I wouldn't guess that." I say as I walked down the halls. Topaz following me. Don't know where the other two went.

"Do you know where your room is miss Emma?" Dusk asks me as I make my way to Audrie's room.

"Nope." I say outright.

"I can guide you to it. It's the guest room on the top floor with a big bed. I can guide you to it if you want." Not like I have much of a choice.

"That sounds good." I say as we reached Audrie's room.

When we got there Vena opened the door still eating whatever was left of the dragon sized drumstick…. Which was fucking huge. "Hi mom. Come for some left overs?"

Guess they brought the leftovers to their rooms. "No just bringing Audrie to a bed or couch in her temp room."

"Yeah I'll take her to her bed. Kandra is having her porn and fun time marathon currently. It would be best for Audrie to be somewhere quiet." Vena told me gesturing down the room's hall to Audrie's room.

I swear some of these kids are like 10 years mentally older than they should be. "Thanks." I say brining Audrie to her room.

I get into her room to see her 'bed' looks more like a giant bean bag with a blanket and pillow…. I doubt most would find it comfortable given no firmness or actual back support.

I walk up to the bed and put Audrie in it and tuck her in. I then turn and go to leave.

I then hear a Nepu! Coming from Kandra's room. I peak the door open and sure enough she's watching a porno involving either me and Nepgear or people cosplaying really close to us screwing. The current scene ended with the Nepgear locking the Neptune in a device that began screwing Neptune senseless. Apparently they fought to see who would go in it to try and do something with the machine. Either I lost or I volunteered to spare Nepgear the trauma.

I just slowly closed the door. Do they get internet from other dimensions? I then go back to the living room acting like I didn't see anything.

Dusk giggles as she lands on me. "Kandra is a lot of fun. We even like the same videos well mostly."

I try my best to look at her. "And Zoey allows this?" Well if she doesn't have restrictions on the internet with the kids around I don't think she does.

"Well as long as we don't do anything to knock the other up it's fine in her book. Besides I've experienced worse before Zoey took me and my sisters in." Dusk told me making me freeze as my mind processed what she just told me.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up then." I say as we leave the area and go out into the hallway.

Dusk sighs as she snuggles into me. "It's okay it's in the past now and the bad man is gone. Can I have some of your breast milk please?"

"Sure just wait till we get to my room."

"Alright." She says as we make our collective way to my room.

"You said it was on the highest floor right?" I ask as I made my way up stairs with Topaz.

"Yeah all the way at the top. It's one reserved for special guests like you Miss Emma." Dusk tells me as we make our way up the stairs.

"How do you know my room is up here?" I ask as we reached the top floor.

"Mom told me. Also my big sisters did too. Scrappy even made me a cute bracelet." Dusk held it in front of my face so I could see it. Her hovering a bit in air with the aid of her wings.

"It looks nice. Now did they say which room was mine?" I ask looking at the doors.

"Number 110123 I remember it right. Zoey should have slipped it into your pocket before leaving." Dusk told flying along till she found the door. "Found it it's over here!"

I walk up to the door. Lets see if Estela is here or not. She's kind of blackmailing me at this. "Lets go in then."

I open the door to see Estela sitting on the bed dressed in her nightgown and a tent in her underwear. "Hi mom I'm here." After she said that a loud bang goes off outside it was loud enough obviously to still be loud inside of here. Didn't need an expert to tell you that some was going on outside before a deformed hand broke in and grabbed the kids kicking and screaming through the roof.

My left eye twitches.. One fucking semi calm night is that too much to fucking ask for!? And no one fucks with my kids both figuratively or literally.

I crack my neck. Too bad I can't transform here. I equip my armour and weapons and I use a table in the room to jump up and pull myself through the roof.

When I got out I say what looked like a giant deformed corpse about the size of a decent skyscraper walking around walking around causing chaos as several people pushed it to less populated area of town hopefully. Now when will the Sapphire kill it?

And how the hell did it even get here? Damn. "I doubt I could do much but I need to at least try." I mutter before hopping down to pursue it.

I jog half way there before a forcefield blocks any movement forwards before the thing burst into flames before exploding. My heart sank as the forcefield went down… No please don't let them be dead please!

I sprint into the area looking for any signs of them being alive.

There was none to be seen except ash and monster parts that haven't gone pixels for some reason. My heart sank even more at the thought of them actually being dead then someone poked me. "Ma'am you need to leave this is a restricted area now."

"God damn it." I collapsed onto my knees. Why? I may not have known them long but they were family.

The person however quickly threw me onto their shoulder. "Come one let's take you to where all the civilians caught up in all of this were taken. Either that or I'm taking you to a hotel. Could use some relaxation after tonight."

"Just take me to the civilians for now." I say not fighting it.

The person shrugs and carries me off to some warehouse. When I got in I started feeling some familiar energy signatures.

What? I start looking around. "You can put me down." I say.

The woman grabs my butt before setting me down. "You got a soft ass."

"Do you grab everyone's asses?" I say scowling.

"Only the ones I intend to bang later. Or get laid by." The soldier said with a cheeky smirk.

"Now on almost any other day I might consider banging you down into submission but… Definitely not today."

She hands me a piece of paper. "Call me when you want me. I'm down for that whenever I'm free. Don't care which end I'm on as long as I'm getting it. I'm willing to travel Dimensions to get laid."

"Good to know." I say putting it in my pocket.

"Mom!" I turn my head seeing Topaz running to me.

I wrap her up in a hug. "Where are the others? Are they alright?"

"Yes we were scooped up and brought here. Though Dusk hurt her wings hurting the monster." Topaz told me with a worried look.

"Bring me to her then. I'll carry her back to Zoey's place." And I am not sleeping on the top floor tonight now.

"The doctor said she can't be moved while her wings heal. But what about the others?" Topaz asked… Did it get more of them?

"I'll bring them back also and unless Dusk can be healed within the next hour I want her to be brought also."

"Doctors said she'll be able to move once Zoey gets back. I only notice her wing where bent. Mom is it bad when the doctors shove a tube down someone's throat?" Of course Topaz is likely not even a year old. She likely only a day or so old.

"Yes it is. Quickly show me the way." I say beckoning her.

Topaz gives me a sloppy salute before guiding me to the medical area. When I saw Dusk she was in bad shape. Worse than Topaz could know.

"I'd like a full report about what condition she is in." I demanded.

"Severely wounded critical. It's touch and go right now. Don't know if she's going to make it. Don't really know how sturdy her kind is. She has a few crushed ribs and other bones. Kid has been through hell." The doc told me.

I take a deep breath as I look at her. "And she cannot be moved?"

"Too injured and she has to lay on her belly or else her wings will get worse. You don't lay a person on their broken arm do you?" The doc told me.

"No but if is only that she needs to lay on her stomach I'd rather her be transported to Cyan Heart's place." I say bringing my point up.

"We'll transport her when the head doc get's here and she'll make the call how to transport her. Till then our job is to keep her as stable as possible." The doc told me not backing down.

"Understandable." I say. I then look at Topaz. "Can you bring me to where the others are?"

"Yes ma'am lets go!" She then skips away off in some direction.

I follow her in a walking speed keeping an eye on her and look around.

Lots of people were hurt but most were being treated and getting back on their feet. These people were tough I'll give them that. Soon I was met with a bunch of the girls being tended to by nurses looking a bit beat up but not too badly.

"Are any of them seriously injured?" I ask the nurses.

"Aside from a few scrapes no they are perfectly fine. Void angels are tough it seems. First time treating one actually." The nurse told me.

"Thank you for looking after them. Am I able to leave with them?"

"Yes they are already to leave if you want to go now." The nurse told me.

"I'll take my leave then. Come on kiddos."

The girls all smile and run to catch up with me. After this I'm not looking forward to work tomorrow.

"Let's go back to Zoey's place and find a new room to sleep in." I grumble.

"Let's go mom. We'll be safer once we move into your place right mom. Zoey must have pissed off a lot of people." Topaz told me as she held my hand.

"She is old but yeah I'm exhausted." I say as I make my way to Zoey's place.

Hopefully tomorrow is a calmer day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


	21. Chapter 20: The biggest chap yet

**Chapter 20 - Emma's POV**

When I woke up I immediately feel like shit. Why can't I have a calm day for once. Seriously. I groaned as I opened my eyes.

What I was my kids well some of them laying on top of me like a human blanket. A cute sight but not when I needed to get out of bed.

I then slowfully move as to not disturb them to get off the bed. I don't want to wake any of them up right now.

"Sooo how was your night Emma?" I head Lucy tell me as she sat on the couch nearby dressed in surprisingly not too revealing clothing.

"Wonderful let me tell you." I grumble.

"Yeah same here. Zoey was amazing but some of the kids we had didn't like how it was because me and Zoey were so horny. It hurt, some of the things they said. But they are right it was mostly due to lust. A child should be born from love not lust alone." She told me her eyes still a bit puffy from crying.

"Hey. While you may not be able to talk to them now you will be able to do so in the future. They may act like this for awhile but eventually they will warm up to you. Now the big question. How many more children do we have to look after?"

"About twenty maybe a bit more but none more so than thirty. Most of the older kids took one to a few kids with them from the nursery when they went to live their lives. And I hope they warm up. I did my best to look after them earlier in their lives between me and Zoey's times in bed. I like to think I was a decent mother for them while they were around." Lucy told walking up to me before hugging me.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you did your best and that they will warm up in time." I say rubbing her back. I am sooo not going to ask how many children they had.

"Um Emma would you mind if we all got married? I want to make us official with rings and all. I Don't care if it's a wedding with the other two or an individual ones. I just.. I just don't want to sleep around any more. I rather have love than lust." Lucy told me as she looked up into my eyes.

"It'll be a honor and I'm glad you think so. It did bother me a little with how you jumped other people." I tell her honestly.

Lucy gave me a soft kiss. "And now the only people I'll be jumping is you and the other two I promise. We can even get a certain upgrade to the rings to tell what the other is feeling."

"True. How about we go downstairs to see if they have anything cooked."

Lucy giggles as she hooks my arm. "Same. By the way I may have adopted some kids. I hope you don't mind. But they are good kids. It's only a few ghouls and darkens. Zoey is being generous enough to send us shipments of ghoul food and candy for those two."

"Define a few. We already have over a hundred now kids that'll be living at my. Our place." I correct myself.

"Two Ghouls and three Darkened so about like five? That's a small number right? Well I also got us a helper that's a major speed demon." Lucy told me with a giggle. Yeah that a small number. It's good she thought ahead with a helper. And a speed demon at that.

"Compared to all the other children. That's a small number." I groan. "How are MiniGear, Uni, and the twins are going to take this?"

"The whole sister's thing? Well they are enjoying having big sisters for now. I just haven't told anyone else but you about the two ghouls we have. Most of the kids would likely be disturbed by what their diet consists of." Lucy tells me with a look that meant whatever it was is likely disturbing.

"That's good and we don't have to tell them what they have to eat. We can just tell the kids that the ghouls can't eat normal foods."

"Yeah that may only make them more curious. But should work till they are old enough. Did you know ghouls can take in and use Negative energy to make themselves stronger? Apparently they take it in mainly when they eat." Lucy tells me giving me more info on ghoul physiology.

"Ah. No I didn't know that." I say as we walked down the stairs.

"Neither did I. So what's this I hear about a war going to happen in my dimension?" Lucy said looking me in the eyes. Shit I knew I was forgetting something.

"A war that hasn't happened yet but the future Scrappy informed me of the situation."

"Hmm that was nice of her. Her being here must be due to dad somehow. Guess we have some preparations to make then. Crap which means I need to talk to some people. This is going to suck." Lucy said with a groan.

"It is and at least we can prepare for it at least."

"Yeah you go tell Mom and Abby the situation and I'll um go talk to Reaper and Belial about the situation. At least one of them is professional and not lazy like Belial." Lucy told me with a groan.. Wait Reaper I think I remember that guy as the one that saved little Uni… Crap which reminds me the older one is pregnant and should be with us. She's already stressed enough. It would be best to keep her away from combat.

"I'd rather just send them a message if possible. It'll be easier also."

"Easier said than done you know how difficult that can get? She's in the shadow realm in a training room if I remember right It's like sending a person to look for a needle in a mountain. Perhaps worse given the size of home city. It's better to go in person as a letter can only explain so much. Besides there's a portal in this Nation already." Lucy told me and it did make sense from what I heard Home city is fucking huge.

"True but It'll be hard even for me to find it. Heck a Lilly would have a better chance than I would."

Lucy takes my telepass and taps a few things. "There I added you to the family plan you should be able to teleport to her with the pass now and anyone else we added to our contacts. It even tells you where they are based off their ID's if they have the GPS locator on."

"You are really trying to make me go. Couldn't we send them a text? Or does that not work in those rooms."

"It doesn't given they are basically isolated rooms where time goes a lot faster. And your trying to send a damn text to an entirely different dimension let alone the shadow dimension. Also you sorta need to ask her for her blessing anyways for the marriage. So two birds one stone." Lucy told me as her left hand began groping my ass.

"Am I going to be grilled alive if I ask her that?" I ask a little worried.

"Depends how you talk to her. Last person to piss her off was ripped in half. But since your my lover she may just have you strapon spitroasted if you anger her enough which I doubt will happen. Mom is usually very easy going. Just speak to her with respect and you should be fine. Also don't bring up how you killed Abby that will for sure get you in trouble." Lucy tells me as she slips her hand into my pants to mess with me.

I shutter. "I'd rather wait on asking her then. My personality would fuck something up and she attacked me first."

"Yeah your right like what you told Nepgear and me. Best to wait. Still who knows how much time has past on her end by now." Lucy told me as we got to the dinning hall where most of the kids were eating.

"Yeah who knows. I wonder if the house is done building yet."

"Probably given the huge time difference. We should be back at your place when your done." Lucy tells me as some waitresses bring us plates of food…. Wait what Zoey has waitresses!

Since when? "Can you come with then. I'd rather not go by myself."

"Suuure but it'll cost you a lay later tonight. We'll still need to talk to the shadow people in Gemstone for help." Lucy then went to eating her plate of food which was almost a mountain of bacon and hashbrowns.

"Fine." I say as I start eating my food.

Breakfast went pretty normally. Most of the new kids were integrated pretty by the older kids. Mostly thanks to Merlyn. Makes me wonder how she's able to lead so many. She'd probably make a great leader at this rate if she wanted to. Now however it was getting close to start facing the music.

"Ready to go Lucy?" I ask. Not like I want to go.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I wonder if Abby is stronger than you now? Given she's had so much time to train." Lucy shot me a teasing smirk at that. I doubt it but she may actually give me a challenge now.

"Doubt it." I say as I say bye to some of the kids as we walked out the door.

Lucy giggles as we made our way to the portal room saying hi to some people on the way before entering the portal to home city. Lucy looked around and sighed. "Like always everything looks the same. Would it kill them to put a giant golden tower up somewhere for style? Anyways lets go find my mother. Maybe do a little shopping while we are here."

"Yeah this place doesn't change much and sure. I have some spare change to spend."

"Yeah till you get child support from Zoey. Also that ship you got is nice. Now to find a telestation. Now who gets to walk ahead to provide eye candy?" Lucy told me with a sly smile as she pinched my butt causing me to jump a bit.

"I'll let you walk ahead. You like the attention more and if I remember right there should be one up ahead."

Lucy kisses my cheek and skips ahead. "Then you better stare at me as we go."

"If you wore a bikini then I would definitely." I say. Now I normally wouldn't look at preteens like that but I've already screwed her so eh.

Lucy takes out a device likely to check something before unequipping her clothes now being completely naked. "Turns out we are in one of the nude levels. And we're going to another Nude level. Come on walk naked with me Emma. At least till we meet mom. Come one it'll be fun!"

"Maybe. You do know people will stare at me more than you right?"

"Not if we hold hands. Come on please Emma it'll be fun to walk around here nude. Besides there are some Lolicons walking around tooo. Come on let's do it together!" Lucy said as her hands started undoing my clothes. I don't really have a choice at this point.

I wonder how they do the legal age deal here. I mean there are a lot of shadows and beings that don't grow up into a teen body. I sigh. "Fine." I say unequipping my clothing and boots. Is the ground heated?

As it turned out it was a warmer level. Lucy giggles and plays with my boobs before kissing me. "Thanks now lets get to walking."

"Fine, fine. Lead the way."

Lucy smiles as she puts a bracelet ID on me as she wears a necklace. Before pulling me to the telestation. "That bracelet is marking you as a short time guest for now. You can get a necklace like me and get it registered for next time. Mine is linked to my ID so we're good."

"Ah something about how the system has to track you?" I guess.

"Yup you could get a ticket otherwise. The bracelet linked to my ID saying your a guest with me. Now we are almost to the telestation. How about a bet Emma?" Lucy asked me with a mischievous smirk.

"Like?" I ask in a weary tone.

"It's a test of your stamina. All you need to do is walk around with a vibrator in you for our walk to the training facility my mom is at. I mean you don't have to unless you're too afraid to lose. Guess you aren't that brave anymore." Oh I can't let that slide. Like hell I'm going to take that challenge lying down.

"Fine you're on. Now you'd have to supply me one though and you better do it also."

Lucy smirks producing to egg shaped metallic looking vibrators. "Alright this should be fun to see who cums first. Just put it in and it'll kick in."

"I might already know who'd win but doesn't hurt to try." I say grabbing one and putting it in.

Once I put it in far enough I almost fall to my knees. It felt like I put a bunch of normal ones in me at the max setting. I don't think I'd be able to walk straight not when it feels like it's vibrating everything! But damn it felt soo good I may end up keeping this for personal use.

I'm going to get her back for not warning me though. Hmm. I learned a spell years back I don't know if it would work on her though. I mutter it and place it on Lucy. It should make what she feels go up multiple times. I then realized my mistake. I forgot to remember that it would hold off her orgasm for several hours and the pleasure will only increase throughout time while it denied her release.

Lucy stopped and bit her lip for a moment shaking before giving me a glare that told me I'm making it up to her later. This trip sure is getting more entertaining now.

As long as I can last to the place I should be fine. Lucy is definitely going to have a problem doing it. I may need to help her walk at the end.

She managed to get up and walk up and small smack on the butt. "Your helping me out once we get there ah Emma." Lucy told me as we neared the telestation the halfway point of our trip.

It wasn't like I was I was walking any better but it was a lot better than what Lucy was doing.

Once we got through the portal we kept walking till two chicks came out of the building covered in paint. I look at the building and it read it was a nude paintball place.

Maybe I'll try it out in the future. I look over and smirk at Lucy. "Doing alright?"

She clung to me hard before pulling me in the direction of a sex hotel. "Hotel now!... Need release." She looked to barely be their currently slowly losing her mind to her sex crazed state of mind from her orgasm denial.

Did that spell really spike her pleasure that much? "I don't know where the nearest one is." I say.

"I do just take us a few stores down to the next intersection and you can't miss it… Just please I need you bad Emmy. Please I'll do anything.." I look at her as she practically begging now for release.

"Alright. Am I able to take the vibrater out so I can move faster?" I ask as I directed her.

"Fine but you'll lose the bet then." She told me before jumped onto my back grinding against me.

"I'll keep it in then and I'll walk slower." I tell her as I feel her juices run down my back and down my legs. Damn it. I'm going to need a damn shower after this.

"Fine I was only going to make you walk here naked or close to naked every time we came here if I won the bet anyways just hurry up!" Lucy said grinding faster on my back.

"Alright." I say taking mine out and shoving it into Lucy's ass. I then picked up my pace a little bit.

I could hear Lucy panting now due to the increase in pleasure. Didn't take much longer till we reached the sex hotel. Before the receptionist tossed me a pair of keys. "Your room has been booked you may head up to the room number on the key. Have fun with Lucy now. The room has a variety of toys you can keep as a free bonus."

I don't even have to pay and how has it been booked? Did Lucy do it this morning? I didn't question it further as I quickly made it up to the room. Lucy's juices were flowing onto me and falling onto the floor. I feel bad for the janitors.

When I got into the room I saw a variety of toys that would make any nymph happy but my eyes drift to more of the domination stuff. Like the handcuffs, gags, a few kinky whips, weighted clamps among other things before I set my eyes upon a studded silver looking strap-on. It made all my dreams come true as the ultimate tool to dominate my harem! I'm keeping this one!

After tossing Lucy onto the bed I made sure she was good and bound with a ball gag in her mouth. This strap-on even had a feature that provided me stimulation as well if I wished it as I plowed Into Lucy like a mad woman.

I'll make sure I keep this pace up till her spell finally wears off. "I bet you are loving this." I whispered in her ear as I nibbled it.

Lucy managed to mumble something I believe is a yes as she moans loudly against the gag in her mouth. I'm going to have to do this more often. I might do this at least once a week as a stress reliever at this rate and Lucy will be there for me as my willing play thing.

I just let the time past as I continue hammering the strap on into her as I sucked on her neck or chest and I played with her clit.

By the time she got her climax her eyes had glazed over with pleasure. She let out a cute little scream as she hit her climax as I've long since removed the gag. Though she didn't have time to thank me as she passed out after her climax was done. But she certainly ignited a new flame inside me from all of this. "Sleep well my beloved we'll be seeing your mother when we wake up. I love you my little princess." I tell her before kissing her forehead before I fall asleep to I'm not getting up unless she wakes me up I deserve a good long sleep.

When I wake back up I look around and smile as I remember where I was and what happened. I noticed I didn't remove the strap one and I do so. I then look at the clock to see how long we've been in here.

It was like mid afternoon now but the date now read two days ahead if I remember right. Damn we were out for awhile but I'm not complaining I really needed that after Zoey. And Lucy gave it to me though accidentally. Hey at least very little time would have passed for the rest.

I look up at Lucy's face and shake her a little bit to see how out of it she still is. The last time I used that spell was to get information out of them and they broke about three full days in and they were out of it for a whole week when they finally had release.

She blinks slowly before speaking softly. "Is it morning already Emmy?"

"Well morning here anyways." I say giving her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah.. We need to do this again sometime just with the whole not being able to cum thing. It was maddening. But your stamina was great. I enjoyed myself Emma. Going to keep your new weapon?" Lucy asked me referencing the strapon. I look and notice I forgot the bracelet.

"You bet and I just realized something."

Lucy blinked looking over herself. "What you left the Vibrators in? I think they timed out. You'll need to help me with the one you shoved up my ass though."

"I forgot to put that protection bracelet on you." I say pointing it out as I uncuffed her.

Lucy blushes lightly at that. "So you could have potentially knocked me up again. Not that I mind if you did just that we have a lot of kids to take care of as is."

"Yeah at least we have four and a half months for the new one or ones and I don't remember shoving that vibrator up that damn far."

"Ouchie!" Lucy yelped as I reached in to pull the vibrator out.

Whoops. Guess I should've eased my way in instead of just doing this. Damn how far up is this damn thing. "You sure it didn't fall out?"

"I-I'm ah! It turned on!" Lucy squealed as the vibrator turned on which I felt with my hand within her.

It was definitely up there alright. I wiggle around my fingers while pushing my arm in more trying to find it. By the time I felt it I was in almost to my elbow. "Damn. How the hell did it get all the way up there?"

"I-I don't know maybe your pounding knocked it further up. Just ease out please." Lucy asked me due to my rough entry.

I smile a little. "So don't do this?" I ask as I twist my arm in her and mess with the vibrator settings.

"EEK!" She screamed tightening up around my arm from the action in surprise. I look down to see her getting wet from this.

I then start moving it around more and I would bring my arm out a few inches before putting it in more to get a reaction.

She squeaks and moans from the action getting turned on from me fisting her. I look at the bed side table to see a decent sized bowl full of the same vibrators with a few golden and other colored ones mixed in. This should be fun.

I pull my arm out without the vibrator in it. I reach over and grab two more before turning them on and putting them in her ass also along with a decent part of my arm. "Who knew such a lewd girl like you like it in the ass also." I say to her. I'm going to make her cum without touching her pussy.

"Th-that's n-not ah! It and you know i-it Ah!" She bit back as she was getting close to cumming from her ass alone. I might have to give her anal later. Of course after shoving all the vibrators back in. A new interrogation method has been unlocked.

"Maybe I should shove them up a little further huh." I say as I slowly push one up more while wiggling around my thumb.

"N-No don't Ah! Shove them in deeper!" She tried to pull away only for me to pin her down and shove them as far as I could manage causing her to scream as her climax hit her hard her body shaking as she cummed.

"Man you say that but look how hard you came." I say as I very very slowly start pulling the vibrators out one by one as I move my arm around to get as much simulation as possible.

She still squirmed as her climax aftermath lasted longer due to my actions. "F-Fine I love anal but only with those special to me… Just didn't want you thinking I was dirty for liking that stuff. For some its a huge turn off."

"Will I don't prefer it I wouldn't mind giving it to you just not all the time though. Well unless I use the strap on anyways." I say to her.

"I'll be fine either way. Just use some lube if your going to use the strap on I'd rather you don't go in dry." Lucy said with a shiver. "Should we shower or get dressed?" The shower may lead to another sexual encounter at this rate but after so much sex we'd be sweaty as heck and need some washing up.

"Well you seemed to take my arm well enough without lube and yes we do need a shower." I joke.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get washed up. If things go right today I'll let you screw me however you want for however long as you want." Lucy told me as she swayed her butt from side to side as she went to the bathroom as if daring me to get her. I quickly shove all the vibrators into a bag and shove it with the rest of the toys into my inventory for later use.

"Don't tempt me." I whisper in her ear as I teased her for a second before stopping and starting up the shower.

Lucy just gave me a smirk as she began washing herself occasionally rubbing the bar of soap against my sensitive places just to mess with me. "And what if I want to tempt you as your little temptress?" She whispered back to me.

I then speared both my middle and ring fingers into her folds and as far as they could go. "We might have to see don't we."

She let out a moan backing into me. "We will. Let's see how quickly you can make me cum. The standing record for the fastest when I'm resisting is five minutes. Can you beat that?"

"I can try can't I." I say before muttering the spell I did yesterday but I made sure it was the shortest version I could do it. I then crouched down removing my fingers as I gave her a lick.

She shivered as the sensation hit her making it worse for her as I kept going.

I stop for a second. "Hmm I wonder how long you'll be able to hold out?" I ask before going back to licking and sucking on it.

Lucy shook and moaned as she held onto my head to keep herself upright. Her fingers dug into my head as she did her best to hold out against my onslaught of pleasure.

I raise my hands and start fingering her with one and messing with her clit with the other. Lets see how long she'll last.

Biting her lip she distracted herself for awhile before cumming about seven minutes later. Falling on me so she could lay on my breasts. I have to say she still tasted as good as when we first met. I think I'm getting the hang of taming my horny loli.

"Next time I'll make sure to try harder." I say smirking.

She leaned up and kissed me. "I'd love that… Emma. No one has fucked me this good in a long time."

"I hope it stays like that for a very long time." I mumble into the kiss.

"Me too. We should probably get out even though they never run out of hot water here. Good thing is we can walk out naked. Just need to put my ID and your bracelet back on." Lucy told me as she walked out of the shower shaking her butt and doing a small dance as she took a towel to dry off.

"You sure do love to shake that small ass of yours." I say jokily as I grab a towel also and start drying off.

"Why not? Girls like you love staring at it. Got to shake what you got right?" Lucy said with a smile as she kept it up. "Wish I could get a more developed body though maybe like mid teens?"

"You're fine how you are. Also if we want to talk about me staring. I like Selene's ass more." I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Her pump, toned and tan ass. I have to admit she has one sexy ass and figure over all. Bet she really lit your inner fire with her body." Lucy lists off and she's right about that. Selene may be the youngest technically of us but damn is she hot.

"Agreed. Bet it makes you envious. Having the youngest body but being older than all of us."

"Yeah which is why I want to age up a bit. So I'm not a loli any more. I at least want to be seen in a closer age group to you all. Not that many would ask questions but it still three, twenty year olds fucking a preteen would get some looks." Lucy tells me and I pale at that mental image… Yeah it wouldn't look right.

"I can live with the looks. Can't be worse than what I remember in the past. How about we get going?" I ask.

"Yeah talking to mom isn't going to do it herself. Still I want to look older. Maybe mom can help me with that." Lucy says as she puts her necklace on and walks out of the room. Yeah no reason really to bother with clothes till we get there.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like we have a problem with how you are right now. Do other's opinions really bother you that much?"

She looks down. "Consider how old I am and how long I had to deal with that shit and that was when I was doing the whole fling stuff. Now that I'm going for something permanent I want to do my best to make this work. I want to say goodbye to the old and embrace the new. For once I don't have to worry about some chick up and dumping me as I have three gorgeous babes around me all the time."

I wrap an arm around her. "You can definitely count on us not to leave you for a very long ass time. We do love you after all." I say.

Lucy smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thanks. After Zoey I don't think I'm going back to straight lust. Now lets pick up the pace shouldn't be too much farther till we get to her location."

"Which hand should I use to shake hers?" I ask joking. Hopefully she gets my meaning.

Lucy smirked me as she leaned up to me. "The one you used to fuck me senseless with. Might want to make it a bit sticky beforehand."

I wave her off. "I'll die if she knows I shook her hand with the one I used to basically fist you earlier."

"Was that the robot one or the fleshy one?" Lucy asks me with a cheeky grin. "I wonder if Scrappy made it able to vibrate?"

"Well I had to do it with my fleshy one so I could feel around. Can't exactly feel things with this new one unlike the old one somewhat. And dunno if it does."

"You could ask Scrappy to give you a user's manual when we see her. She's likely an adult by now. And you should so shake her hand with your left and tell her you washed it off before fingering me." Lucy told me with a smirk rubbing my hands against her womanhood getting them covered in her fluid.

"You are trying to get me killed and we need to tell her that you're most likely pregnant again."

"True we will have to. And no just as awkward as possible for you." Lucy tells me as we near something called the Blazing Training center.

"No thank you. I'd rather not get dragged into that awkwardness." I say pulling a rag from my inventory.

Might as well get dressed at this point. Not sure if Stacey can smell it still though. We'll likely need to get dressed before entering as I rather not flash them.

I wipe my hand clean before equipping my clothes. "Do you know which specific room they are in?" I ask Lucy.

She equipped her clothes before pulling out a GPS thing. "Room 279. Her personal favorite given all the shit in there and it comes with a decent sized rest and relaxation area."

"Alright. I'll rather just get this over with before I fuck something up." I tell her.

"Yeah we'll need to take an elevator though." Lucy said as she pulled me inside the place.

"WIth how big this place is I would've thought it would've been on the first floor. How many rooms are on a floor then?" I ask.

"It's five to four a floor not counting the first floor." Lucy told me as we got in the elevator.

"Ah." Is all I say as we waited.

That was for about five seconds before the elevator shoot up quickly to reach our desired floor. I'm pretty sure we made it to our destination but my stomach feels like it wants to hurl now.

"I forgot how the different colored elevators mean what speed they go at." I say leaning on Lucy.

"Why do you think I went into the blue one? Her room should be close. Looking forward to meeting mom? Don't answer I already know your over joyed. Also ask her if you can see her sun spot." Lucy told with a giggle as she walked over to the blast doors labeled 279.

"Why?" I ask meaning about the sunspot.

"You'll see why you ask her that. Her thing is mostly fire almost being a sun goddess I think." Lucy told me as she punched in a code and immediately the sound of combat echoed as I saw a teenager fighting a giant killer robot that would give even me some trouble. That shit is used for training? I wonder what level it is?

I just stand there with my arms crossed. Watching the fight. Looking for mistakes and her technique.

She was using a two handed sword I think the exact kind of sword is called a Zweihänder color was odd though. She kept moving around staying rather mobile while staying on the offensive. Only mistake I saw mostly was she failed to capitalize on a few openings. Though what threw me for a loop was while her sword change to a bladed while cutting through the robots armor plating rather easily as she fought.

So far it seemed like she was holding back on using magic testing herself. Before the robot launched a barrage of missiles at her causing her to make a sign in the air causing the to explode mid air before she dashed in jumping on to it. She changed her sword back to normal dragging her blade up it's arm before leaping up and cleaving the robot's head in half before serving it with a quick combination. Before landing on the ground in a crouch as it fell dead before exploding.

I noticed several other severed robot parts on the ground including giant drills of all things.

I clap slowly. "Good job. I have to say I'm impressed."

The girl blinked brushing her silver and red flecked hair out of her face. "Oh sorry didn't know I had a crowd watching. You here for Red heart?"

"Yes. I take it she's nearby?" I say professionally.

"Yeah She's in the living area having launch with Jade heart. I'd wait a bit for her to come out though. Most people don't like to be desturbed while they are eating. But pardon my manners I'm Steel heart and you're?" She asked me as she walked up to me and held out her hand for me to shake.

Isn't steel heart Scrappy? "Emma Clockwork." I say shaking her hand.

"Oh so we are using our actual names? Scrappy Smith. Though most tend to call me Scrap for short." She told me causing me to do a double take as last time I saw her she was still a little runt not soom teenager in their late teens.

"Yeah I'd rather not let people know I'm a CPU but my energy does kind of give me away." I say shrugging.

"Yeah like a bleeding sore thumb for those that even know the basics of sensing." Scrappy told me before walking over to a bench and sitting on it. "It's been like what a few days for you Emma?"

"It's basically overnight. Last I saw you was at last night's feast."

"Oh yeah that was a long time ago for me. You know how time works with these time chambers and the already large time difference between here and brave right?" She tells me making me do some mental math.

"Yes I know that and no I don't know the time difference in brave. I only know it in hyper and gemstone."

"It's roughly have that of Hypers in terms of shadow years. 35 Shadow years equal one Brave while Hyper is a hundred and the time in here goes up to plus 80." Scrappy told me listing off the facts already sounding like a damn adult.

"Ah. Explains why it looks like you aged four, five years overnight."

"About five. I turned twelve recently. Apparently my birthday is on halloween." Scrappy told me rolling her eyes.

"Too bad you most likely didn't get to enjoy the holiday. It has it's ups and downs."

"Yeah they made a big deal of it when Stacey took me out on my tenth birthday said I had to have at least one. Not sure why people wanted me to scare them but I covered them in a blood shower that scared them pretty good." Scrappy told me as she took out a juice box from her inventory.

"That would scare most civilians and soldiers. Just don't do it to everyone." I say.

"You mean a city level scale? Oh yeah and it was close to blood as I could make it. Currently trying to figure out how to make a rain storm of blood to fuck with people." Oh no that would get a lot of people to think the end times are upon us.

"You do know you might get in trouble by the shadows if you do something like that right?" I ask remembering some of the things that isn't tolerated.

"Eh? I'm not going to do it here of course just back in brave on halloween if mom or big sis gives the okay. Stacey already said to be careful. I'll talk with big sis about setting up scare zones so people know what's going to be happening in those areas." Scrappy told me before drinking from her juice box.

"Ah. Mind if we have a quick sparring match? I need to figure out how rusty I am against better opponents." I say stretching a little.

She finished off her juice box and tossing it away before answering. "Uh sure. But any rules or limits?"

"Hmm. No magic or skills. Reasonable?"

"Sure haven't learned too many skills yet and I've been mostly working on my sword skills so it works for me. Are explosives allowed?" Scrappy asked me as she tossed a small sphere up and down.

"Nope." I say popping the p. "Just swordplay. Can't really on other things too much even when they help." I say taking out my sword purity.

Scrappy shrugs tossing the small almost tiny ball at the robot causing a big ass explosion. "True enough and I need to see how I stack against a more experienced fighter anyways. Lets move to a more clear area unless you want a mess battlefield or for me to clean up a little?"

"This place is fine. Now for now I'm just going to be defensive to judge how you are. Lucy dear. Could you get me a coffee please? With enough sugar and cream for a heart attack."

Lucy giggles and kisses my cheek. "I'll make it enough for two heart attacks. Want a donut in it too?"

"Yes please." I say grinning. I then twirl my sword. "Alright come at me." I say to Scrappy.

Scrappy took a deep breath before moving in for her attack bring her large sword down quickly attacking me with the tip of her blade testing my guard it seems, staying a good ways back to be able to avoid a counter if I wanted to use one on her. Her style was cautious not overcommitting till she has a better idea of how good my guard is.

Every time she struck at me I would either sidestep it, block it, or bat it to the side. I still keep my guard up because no matter what. Never underestimate someone.

Mid one strike she changed her sword to it's whip form catching me a bit off guard when I blocked. She managed to cut my cheek as I back stepped away. Clever little girl using both forms of her sword going to need to keep an eye out for that trick again. Didn't think she'd actually make me bleed. Of course she tried to capitalize on me mussing to myself which was meet with a side step. She was decent but was lacking a certain killer instinct. Of course she's a kid still so she wouldn't be fighting like that just yet. Let's see if I can instill fight or die into her at least.

With this in mind I block her next strike before punching her in the face hard enough to break her nose and knock her back a decent ways. She tumbled back into some robot parts causing her to lose her grip on her sword in the tumble.

I calmly walk in her direction kicking her sword further away from her like I'm some kind of wicked dark lord. I gave her a cruel smirk as I stalked towards her. "Unarmed and defenseless. What are you gonna do now? I'm not going to take a surrender. So you better prepare yourself runt!" I then brought Purity down using the flat of the blade as a baseball bat to begin beating her with.

She curled into a ball to try defending herself using her mechanical arm to block the heavier strikes. I kept beating her even as I heard some bones break. "What you gonna do! Just lay their and you mistake!" I lash out at her unknowingly switching to my negative side. She was even whimpering the poor miserable thing.

"Guess you want to die well then let me grant your wish." I tell her sinisterly sounding like a deranged killer as I kicked her on to her back before stabbing her side and twisting the blade to cause even more pain. She let out such delightful screams I couldn't help but to keep going, taking the closest jagged piece of metal I find I jabbed that into her left shoulder and twisted it. Causing her scream even louder. Making me laugh. "You even like someone wishing death! Too bad I need to silence those delightful screams of yours."

But just as I was bringing Purity down to end this impurity in the world that damn worthless piece Scrap touched the ground causing several spikes to jut out of the ground aiming to impale me. A few managed to scrape against my skin cutting into my clothes. She'll pay for that! Using magic is against the rules we set!

Cutting down the weak metal she used to protect herself I lunged from above to impale her but the damn thing ran away. Seems she's getting fight or die at least. I liked this feeling of being the monster hunting people down. I stalked to her feeling not even an ounce of mercy currently.

She kept running doing her best to keep away from me. For a little shit she was damn fast on her feet. But then I stepped on something and couldn't move. I looked down to see some type of intricately woven symbols under me. It felt as if a fog was being cleared from my mind as I feel to a knee. I couldn't remember what I did but a glance at Purity's red stained blade a stark contrast to it's normal pristine white made me jump a little. Before I looked at Scrappy with her blood stained clothes and healing bruises gave me a good idea what happened.

"Hey buddy you doing alright you sorta went crazy a bit ago. Is it that time for you when you start to get moody? I won't tell just try not murder anyone will ya? I'd be duty bound to report it you know?" Spoke Anastasia popping up from my watch like I needed a headache. Reminds me I need to do the whole breast milk stuff while I'm here.

I then felt a sudden urge to run… and fast. " **GET AWAY FROM HER!** " I hear being screamed at before I felt a rapid surge in heat before a flaming fist impacted my chest sending me rocketing into a wall with my whole everything being broken as I almost went splat against it.

A split second later several flaming arrows pin me to the wall before another a dagger was put to my throat. "You harm her again like and I'll rip you to shreds piece by piece until there's nothing left to cut. Is that clear? If not I'll just take your fucking head off right fucking now." I still had enough sense to recognize the pissed off person being Stacey…. Fuck I screwed up big time.

"Yes. It is clear. I wouldn't have acted so but the share energy here is quite limited to counter the negative and I let it consume me without realizing it happened."

She then shoved a glowing candy into my mouth. "Eat that it will help replenish your share energy. I'd recommend buying a couple dozen boxes of them for situations like this."

"Thank you and I am sorry for what I have done. It was dishonorably of me to do so."

She ripped the arrows out of me before pointing to Scrappy. "Go make amends with her or I'm breaking your cunt."

I wince both at her words and my wounds healing up. I placed my sword in my inventory before walking over to her. "I am sorry of what I did. I let something control me that I shouldn't have." I say as I took out a healing potion and holding it out to her.

She took it hesitantly before downing it. She then took my hand and drew something on it. "That should help at least keep you from doing stuff you wouldn't normally do."

"And how does it work?" I question her as I look at it.

"It uses your current personality as a base. If you start going to far away from normal it will snap you back. It's a regulatory seal. HDD form it can't mess with but for your normal form is should help you not go like that again at least not for long." She told me finishing up the drawing.

"Thanks. It will most likely help a lot." I say to her. It'll help me in the long run.

"Your welcome. I've been mostly doing research into Cybernetics and stuff like that. Though Miss Stacey had me take up Jewelcrafting as a hobby. Not like I'm likely to run out of supplies with my alchemy keeping a steady supply of materials." She tells me as she takes out a glossy black pocket watch with a red tint to it.

"That kinda reminds me. I've got these new….Powers recently and I haven't been able to try them out fully yet." I say trying to remember what little I've read on those papers. Do I even have them on me?

Yeah going to need to check. "If it helps I could probably make some training golems for you to test with? Could be good practice for me too." Scrappy told me with a small smile already bouncing back.

"Sure. Just need to look at something first." I say looking through my inventory and grabbing the papers.

One was labeled Engineer and the other silver demon modified. Engineer had shielding, both forcefield and energy shield, and a stronger build while the Silver demon gave me faster healing and Herium creation…. Okay…

Hmh. Lets try the force field first. I held my arm out and imagined a bubble shield that I've seen in games from the past. A few seconds later it formed pieced together by hexagons. "That went better than expected." I say putting the papers away.

"Wow that's cool. A defensive power. I could harden my skin with alchemy but that's different area compared to this. Want to test how tough it is with some explosives?" Scrappy told me already getting giddy about helping test this stuff.

I shrug. "Why not." From what the papers said the forcefield is able to take a shit ton of damage but can only stay up for so long.

Scrappy gave me a smile before tossing several small marbles at the field all detonating on impact with a good as explosion I'd say they'd be around the size of your average hand grenade each. Not too big but a decent blast. "Just tell me when to up the level of explosive. Step mom." Almost forgot about that.

"Just up it after every few blast." I say as I watch.

The explosions kept getting bigger and more thunderous to the point I had to put ear protection on. It eventually got to the point I was starting to worry about how the room would hold up before Scrappy got to a small glowing sphere as the Field still held up despite taking a rather big beating. "So should we end this off with a supernova mom or leave it as it is." Wait the fuck!? SHE'S GOING TO HIT IT WITH A FUCKING STAR! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THAT!

"Can this place even take that kind of hit?" I ask dryly.

"Hmm don't know Miss Stacey said it could take Omega and Silver heart going at it so maybe besides I've already primed it for the highest setting. Here going well hopefully not nothing." She then threw the damn thing like a baseball at the damn Field… oh shit.

I then summon up another bubble dome around us as soon as I could.

The damn glowy thing went off with a big ass bang as it rapidly expanded quickly hitting the other bubble dome making me worried as it began to crack. Scrappy had to look away as I stared at the pure destructive awesomeness in front of me… I want one of those just as a fuck you.

That's when my vision went black and I minor headache overcame me. I blinked a few times and nothing improved. "Damn it." I say as the familiar warmth came over me to 'repair' my eyes.

"You alright mom? Okay tell me when you can see my hand in your face." Scrappy told me as I could feel her hand waving in front of my face.

After half a minute I could finally see things even though they were blurry. "I can see it. Everything's just blurry right now."

"I'd try to do some cellular repair. But don't know how much help I'd be with how fast it's already healing. So I'm guessing purple is your favorite color right?" Scrappy asked me as she helped me sit down.

"Just give me another few seconds and yes why do you ask?" I ask as my vision became more clear by the second.

"I can see your purple laced or are they frilled lingerie? Either way the front part of your pants were singed enough I could see in them." Scrappy told me with not an ounce of shame… At least she's twelve right now.

"How? None of those blast came close." I ask looking at her.

"Yeah none of those but Red hearts flames from earlier did." She told me making remember how close Stacey came to me.

"Ah." I say before looking at the force fields. Both of them had spiderweb cracks on them.

Shit if she threw another the damn thing would shatter by the looks of it. But we at least know it can take a supernova now.

I whistle impressed. "Hey Scrappy see if its physical or not." I say. It most likely is. Doesn't have the appearance of one that people could walk through.

Scrappy made a small ball bearing before tossing it at the force field hard enough that it would be running speed. It impacted the field as if it was a solid material almost like hitting glass or crystal.

I then make the one away from us disappear and I made the one around us mainly disappear except for one of the hexagons. I moved it around and made it spin. "That will become very handy." I say. It'll protect me from the bigger hits.

"Yeah you can block a supernova but you might want to invest in eye protection. I know I am. It protects against force not light intensity." Scrappy told me as I was still blinded by the supernova.

"That's because my dumbass didn't look away." I say as I made the hexagon disappear. Now to test the energy shield. It took me a few tries to get it right. When it appeared around me in a dull purple color before the purple disappeared completely. "Alright hit me." I say to her. I don't think I have a good version of the shield around me or not.

"How hard?" Scrappy asked me likely referring to the blast level I wanted… Yeah no more Supernovas.

"Just punch me for now."

Scrappy shrugs before punching me with her mechanical arm.

When she hit me a purple glow went up in the area and held but the glow was dimmer that what it was when it first went up. "Alright hit me again. I'll bring up a stronger one after."

She gave me a nod before punching me again making the shield glow up again before dimming down.

"Hmm? I didn't think the one I have now was that strong. Hit me with the blunt side of your sword this time." I say.

"Blunt side but it's a double edged sword? Both sides are sharp. You mean the flat of the sword right?" Scrappy asked shooting me a confused look.

"Yes." I simply say.

She shrugs before slamming the flat of her sword against my cheek the force being enough that I can still feel the twing of wind running past me.

The energy shield finally broke sending out what I presume was an electrical shock. I then summon up a stronger one. "This time hit me with the bladed portion." I say holding my left arm out.

I got a nod of confirmation before she brought the blade on my arm causing a small bit of sparking before she was repelled.

"Alright. Again and bring it down harder."

Scrappy nods bring it down with a jumping strike this time adding her wieght to the blow.

It did the same thing on her first swing but it was dimmer. "One more time shall do to break it."

Scrappy brought her sword down again though when the shield broke her sword dug into my arm cutting deep into my arm like it was almost butter before severing the entire arm. I only had a moment to blink before all the pain hit me at once.

I grit my teeth. After a few seconds of me breathing heavily the blood stopped flowing and the bone was already reforming.

"Wow that's cool. How does it feel? Can I touch it? If I keep damaging it will it stop trying to regenerate? Is it going to be remade stronger?" Scrappy asked me shooting off questions like crazy.

"Uhh. Weird, sure, no, and I don't know." I say answering them the best I could. By now all the bones have remade themselves and I flex them as the muscles started to then regrow.

Scrappy touched them even pulling the muscles a bit to see what would happen even running her fingers along the bones. She sure was curious. "Wow This is so cool! I never got to touch a body like this before!"

"Don't think it'll be a common experience. I'm not going to chop my arm off again for you to 'examine' it." I say as I kept getting weird feelings as she messed with my muscles. By this point all the muscles were there and the skin was starting to form.

"It's fine I'll just examine the one on the ground then. Is it disconcerting to see your severed arm?" Scrappy asked as she picked it up using my own hand to flip me off.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me my damn glove off the damn thing and then mess with it."

Scrappy shrugs and tosses me the glove before she started messing with the arm as her eyes glowed a bit I think analysing it.

I put the glove on my newly formed hand. As I watched her analyse it it slowly started to disintegrate. "Hmm."

"Seems these cells don't live too far out of the body. Form or if severed from the host." Scrappy told me as she analysed it.

"It does seem like that. I haven't read the paper work fully yet. Now for one of the last test." I say doing my best to summon up a gauntlet on the recently regenerated arm. After a few seconds I got it right and it materialized. "What? I thought it was supposed to be a dark red?" It a dull white. It looks like marble but with a black tint.

"Looks like it's Herium instead of neptin. Should be stronger than Neptin." Scrappy said as she went to analysing my gauntlet instead now.

"Isn't that a lot more expensive?" How much would that upgrade have cost me if I was charged?

"Yes even the engineer upgrade alone would have cost in the trillions. The Silverdemon one? It would be more so." Scrappy told me with a sweat drop.

I gulp. "If I had to pay for them I'd be in debt for so many fucking years." I'd be dead broke till then.

"Yeah for a very long time. Even if you started selling your breast milk for extra cash. I'd buy a cup I know that." Lucy told me before holding up my coffee. "Got your coffee. Did you know they have blood flavored creamer?"

"Really? Must be for the blood consuming ones. Also you missed a lot. Even had my arm chopped off."

"I did it. She said to either do it to her arm or insert it anally… Miss Lucy what does Anal mean?" Scrappy asked Lucy innocently as if she heard it for the first time… That little traitor.

Lucy gave me a look as she gave me my coffee. "Hey mom Emma is trying to corrupt Scrappy!"

"What do you mean? Anally never left my lips. Last time it did was earlier before we showed up." I say a little panicked. I quickly summoned up the full body armour and set up the strongest energy shield I could.

I then back up into Stacey. "Sure it didn't banging one Loli wasn't good enough for you so you decide to go for another real loli. You really have no shame do you Emma. Well if you want Anal that badly Let me give you the punishment all perverts deserve! **SUN EPRESSE'S FIST!** " She scream ramming her burning fist into my ass breaking the shield and cracking through the armor before I see Lucy coming down with an axe kick to my crouch glowing with pink energy. " **ETERNAL PUNISHMENT!** " She screamed bring her foot down painfully on my crotch sending waves of agony through my body.

"You're fucking assholes." I gasp out as my body repaired itself.

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night. Come on Scrappy lets go get some ice cream." Stacey said as the two walked away with Scrappy and her sharing a high five.

I just flip them off. "Can't believe you believed the brat." I groaned not getting off the ground.

"Hey it's not my fault she was so believable. How was I supposed to know my mom was in on this. Also I kept your coffee safe." Lucy told me as she set my still full coffee cup next to me.

"I swear she fucking hates me. We haven't even told her about you being possibly pregnant again and unless you talked to her about the war bit. I haven't had the chance and they're gone now."

"I did and talked with her about other stuff. She likely hate's you since a Neptune attacked one of her children before. She never found out what happened to her or saw her again. All she told me was that the Neptune was covered in her child's blood and beat up pretty bad. Come to think of it mom's kid was a Steel heart too." Lucy told me causing me to wince.

"So she just hate's all Neptunes now. The hell man." I say finally moving to a seated position as I willed the armour away and picked up the coffee.

"Not all but most. You going psycho killer didn't help your case. She sort of sees Scrappy as her surrogate kid in that regard since she's a steel heart too. Kind of why she's uber protective of her." Lucy tells me as she sat in my lap.

"It wasn't by choice it consumed me. I'm out of my element."

"Probably best we move this conversation to at home. In your element. Also I haven't seen Abby yet. Apparently she had a meeting with Lia. Or something like that. Apparently she had another demony sword. Something I chucked into the Black forest a very long time ago." Lucy said with a grimace.

I nod. "I agree lets go home." I'm too tired and sore to care much.

"Yeah just need to have a quick talk with mom and get them to come with us. Also we have a pit stop to make before we go home after that." Lucy told me eyeing my breasts.

"Why would you want your mother to come with us. She fucking hates me and I don't want her near my damn house because of it."

"Well one so she can meet her grandchildren. Two your kids will warm her up. Three we need her help. Four we need her blessings to get married. Our talks were going good actually till you lost it a bit." Lucy told me as she lifted my shirt to suck on my breasts.

I groaned. "That reminds me I have to do something while I'm here and why are you sucking on my breast?"

She popped off for a moment. "Duh drinking some of your tasty milk." Before going back to sucking on my breasts again.

"Don't you have some milk in those little breast you have?" I say joking with her.

"I don't know want to check? Mom says she'd help me get a bit older so I'm more developed like fifteen she told me." Lucy then lifted up her shirt exposing her small breasts.

"What so you can advance three more years? And I don't mind checking." I say in a sultrated tone.

She blushed. "Y-yeah and so my breasts can get a bit bigger. Just hurry up please." This was too good of a chance to tease her to pass up.

I push her onto her back and slowly push up her shirt. "Ah does the oldest one want bigger breasts?" I teased before licking around one of her nipples.

Lucy shivered as she tensed up from the sensation. "Y-Yes. I'm tired of being well flat."

"Well you aren't flat. You do have these little mounds here." I say palming one as I sucked on the other.

She let out a moan as her pleasure nerves were hit as a small flow of milk touched my tongue.

I smack my lips. "It does seem you have milk." I say before sucking on her breast again to get some in my mouth before going up and giving her a kiss.

She greedily kissed me back drinking down the milk that entered her mouth. Then I hear a whistle nearby. "Wow you two sure know how to put on a show."

I stop and look over to see who it was.

She had white hair, red eyes and a trench coat all points in favor of it being Abby though she felt off like her aura was different along with her stance was vastly different.

"Says the one that's disappeared on everyone." I say getting up and buttoning up the flannel I had on.

"I had my reasons. Needed to get out to see other places. Though I could have had less dramatic effects though." Abby told me with a shrug before walking away to a door. "Lunch is ready if your hungry."

"Your lucky I don't go over there and hand you your ass for doing it the way you did. It would've been understandable to do it other ways that would not have affected others like it did."

"Yeah but what's done is done, we can't change the past only keep walking forward no matter how many times we stumble. I'm probably going to be decked by Alex as soon as I show up anyways." Abby told me from where she was at. No amount of food could possibly change my mi- And then smelled it delicious and heavenly pudding!

"Trying to bribe me eh? Just know I'm at least hitting you once." I tell her.

"Yeah I deserve that much. But it's Compa's pudding with a few added ingredients to make it sweeter." Abby told me as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Since you are trying to bribe me. I'll give you a warning on when I'm hitting you." I say following her.

"Oookay not sure that helps. Might not be able to stay home long due to me being posted to a squad with Scrappy who was freakin conscripted for whatever damn reason. Can't let the kid be dragged around without someone to look out for her." Abby told me before giving me a large bowl of pudding.

I take it and start eating. "Alright. Also I'm warning you so you could both mentally and physically prepared. Don't want to kill you again on accident."

"Yeah not like I can stay dead anyways. Meet any Alex Gardner's before?" Abby tells me as she pops open a beer and starts drinking it.

"If I have I don't remember it." I say mainly finishing the bowl.

"Yeah CPU Grey heart first of the shadow CPU's and Cu's bastard child. We're going to be working in a squad with her so I was just checking." Abby told me muttering something under her breath.

"Ah." Is all I say as I finished the bowl. I would drink also but I can't exactly give a breast milk sample with alcohol in my system.

"So you know your encounter with Cyan heart made headlines right? Everyone here knows of the breeding incident." Oh come one that can't be true!

"Really now? Fucking fantastic." I say the last part sarcastically.

"You know since your part of the military you could get your name censored out if you wanted to given its not too important to worry about for most." Abby told me as she tossed me an article.

I wave her off. "I'll live with it for now. Also for your heads up better be prepared for the hit before we leave here." I say meaning the training room in general.

"I'll be sure to be looking at you then. Ready to get going the other two are going to be meeting us at the portal area." Abby said as she put a badge away before finishing off her beer.

I get up and crack my neck. "I'll give you a choice. Face or body."

"Body easier to recover from and I'm less likely to deal with a broken nose." She tells me. I really hope my strength isn't too over the top now.

"Deal I'll be nice and let you brace for it." I say before cocking my left arm back and swung at her. Putting my body into it to hit harder.

My fist hit her… and then went straight through her before I pulled it out and she collapsed to the ground…. Fucking damn it!

"Fuck!" I say taking out one of the best healing potions I had and poured it into the wound. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" I mainly said to myself. Due to I put the potion on the wound instantly it should work. I pull out a defibrillator from my inventory I gladly only had to use once so far.

It started to fizzle healing the wound let's just hope it works to jumpstart her heart. If not this is going to suck. I meant to bruise her not shatter practically everything!

Once the wound was good I place the main part of the machine on her chest. "Clear." I say silently pushing the button. When that didn't work I kept turning the volts up till a better result happened.

Eventually I turned it up to lightning storm before Abby coughed up blood and gasped and I felt a piercing glare on my neck. Oh…. Right.

"Damn didn't expect the hit to actually go through you here." I say putting the defibrillator up.

"Ya know I'm half tempted to kick you in the crotch again for that. You could have pulled your punch to not kill her again you know?" I hear Lucy say from behind me not looking to happy.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it would go through her. I thought her bones would've been more sturdy."

"Obviously one of those upgrades Scrappy told me about must have increased your strength a lot to the point you don't know your own strength anymore. Mom is going to kill ya for killing her you can regrow an arm you can survive being killed. Clean her up and we're going when your done. Your carrying her." Lucy told me in a no fucking nonsense tone.

"Wasn't it you who told me that it would be wise to not share it with her that I killed her in the first place?" I say wiping Abby down to get rid of the blood and I replaced her shirt.

"Yeah but the first one was justifiable this one was not. Also you can self revive now." Lucy said explaining her reasoning.

"This one was on accident. I would get it if I did it on purpose and you said so yourself. I didn't know my strength when I did it." I say throwing Abby over my shoulder.

"Then tell her that and maybe she'll make it quick. She'll be even more pissed if dad tells her instead then she'll take her time." Lucy tells me making me remember her dad is sort of a dick.

"That damn man somehow knows everything. Lets go." I say as I began walking.

We leave the building making our way to the levels portal area waving to some nice couples along the way before we see Stacey playfully tossing Scrappy up into the air before catching her repeatedly.

"I'm so going to fucking die." I groaned as we approached.

Stacey caught Scrappy one last time before pulling her in close. "I love you my little munchkin. Also Emma why do you have so much blood on you?"

I freeze and look down and realized my arm was still covered in blood. "Uhhhh. Alright I know I'm going to die from this so I'd rather say it out right. I accidently killed her. Now she's alive right now but unconscious." I say motioning to Abby.

"Alright since you were upfront tell me can you revive yourself and how do you want your death quick or painful?" Stacey told me as she made me bend over. Likely going to crush my organs through anal penatration.

"Not 100 percent sure about that and I'd rather it be quick if I can self revive."

"Alright. You'll be waking up in a tub of just picture that and it will be painless." Stacey told me before ramming her hand up my ass and quickly crushing my heart. Well it was quick but not fucking painless!

After who knows how long I was able to have functions of my limbs. It felt like waking from a dream. I groan. "Painless my ass." I say slowly blinking to adjust to the light.

The first thing I heard was childish giggling all around me… That can't be a good sign. Who knows what that means.

I close my eyes for a few seconds before looking around. Now where am I?

I see I'm in a large ass bed with a bunch of my kids surrounding poking and playing with my body which is dressed only in very skimpy underwear as the kids drew on me with markers.

I sigh before sitting up in a seated position. "Alright who told you all to do this?" I question.

They all blink at me before they all take off running out of the room still giggling. Looks like I'm going to need to catch one.

I jump up and dive and I barely was able to snag the last one out the door. "It's not nice to run off like that you know." I say getting up and lifting the kid off the ground.

The kid laughed nervously and it was one of the ones that Lucy adopted. "Soo I'm guessing you're mad mom?"

"Not that much no but I'm curious on who told you all to do it or did you all come up with the plan yourselves?"

"The older ones did thought it would be funny and Lucy promised us candy if we didn't go too over the top." The girl told me not meeting my eyes.

"Ah." I say setting her down. I then equip a spare set of clothes I have on me. I'll need to take a shower later. "Which house are we in?" I ask her.

"Umm your's. We went to the one in Gemstone which is your's right?" The girl told me before she quickly scurried into a defensive place to huddle into.

"Yes and why are hiding?" I ask. I'll need to look around or at least find a damn map.

"You said you were mad. People beat other's when they are mad." She told me as she huddled in deeper to her hiding spot closing her eyes almost expecting me to hurt her. I sigh as she must have come from a bad place.

"Not everyone does that. I might be mad but I won't hurt anyone. Well unless they punched me first and that's the only time."

"H-How can I trust you. People can say one thing to hide their real intentions." She told me shaking even though I tried to calm her down. Sheesh what asshole treated her so badly that she's so untrusting. If she's this scared she might bite me if I try to pull her out.

"If you do not trust me on my words. Trust me on my actions. Go talk to Nepgear, Uni, or Rom and Ram and they can tell you how I've acted." I say giving her a small smile.

She gives me a weary look before running out of the room hopefully to talk with my original kids. Hopefully she warms up to me. She seems like a good kid. Well time to see how my house is right now.

"Do you have a map of the place." I ask my AI. I wonder if she has one. As I wait for an answer I just walk around looking at everything.

"Uh I have one of the entire layout. They hooked up a link for me to mess with all the toys this place has. And it's a lot more spacious than the watch also your ship is in the hangar. Your going to need your car to drive around the place. Also Noire is showering with Selene in a room two doors ahead to your right. Thought you'd want to know that." Anastasia told me popping up with a sly smile.

I chuckle. "Guess I'll join em." I say going up two doors and going inside.

I hear moaning from inside the shower seeing Selene pressing Noire against the shower wall feasting on her breasts as she held Noire by her ass.

I smirk and undress. "I hope you don't mind me joining?" I whisper in Selene's ear.

"I don't see why not just keep it to butt and breasts till we move out to the bed. More fun when we do a three way 69." Selene told me as she leaned back to give me a kiss.

"Fine fine. Just help me get this marker off real quick." I say grabbing a bar of soap.

Noire grabbed the soap from me. Before making me sit on a bench in the shower. "Sit down and let us do it. You just enjoy yourself." Noire and Selene then went about scrubbing it off of me while paying more attention to my pleasure spots. This is some foreplay I could get behind.

"You both are trying to make me horny as hell huh?" I ask.

Selene gave me a cheeky smirk. "Is it working?" She then flicked my nipple with her tongue as Noire squeezed my butt. Having a harem sure has it's perks… Granted it's their harem too.

"Very much so." I say growling a little.

Noire breathed huskily into my ear. "We got the markers off. How about you throw us over your shoulders and toss us on to the bed. Claim your reward our conqueror." Damn I forgot how seductive Noire could when she wants it.

"I shall grant your request." I say picking them both up. Which they are so much lighter. I then quickly move out of the bathroom and toss them onto the bed.

Both of them licked their lips as they stared at me. Hmm Now how to do them both? I'll strap on fuck Noire while she eats Selene out and I help myself to making out with her. Might try anal with Selene later. Can't go the normal tunnel due to the kid in her gut.

I'm going to try my new toy on Noire. "Noire stay on your back. Selene sit on her face and face me." I say finding the specific item I wanted and taking it out of my inventory.

Noire looked at the strap on and spread her legs in anticipation as Selene sat on her face facing me. This was going to be fun. I put it on and started pounding into Noire as I kissed Selene.

"How much 'fun' have you two been up to?" I mumble to Selene.

"We've been Ah up to it for a day or so now you were out for a bit. But we decided you'd be fine with us entertaining ourselves." Selene told me between gasps as she moved to suck on my breasts.

"It's not like I have a problem. It just surprises me to find Noire here." I say as I rammed into Noire a little harder as I said her name.

She arched her back in response to that shoving she was enjoying it. "She was easy to get into once we connected on our colors and we both ran a very nice Lastation city. Though mine's ah better. Wasn't too hard to find her sweet spots after that."

"Which reminds me. I may have to go back to hyperdimension a few times a week due to someone needs to run fucking Planepatune over there." I grumble.

Selene was about to say something but she hit her climax as did Noire soon after causing her to lean against me.

"I'm guessing Noire's tounge play has gotten a lot better." I say smirking.

"Yeah… It has… Doubt the candidate for Planeptune here will move to help. But just give us a warning when you do. Noire.. Would also need to go due to Uni still being not in her right mind right now. We had to sedate her a decent bit so she doesn't hurt her. She keeps asking for Nepgear… Do you think you could dress up like her and you know try to help her out. She keeps saying she wants her back." Selene told me between pants. Jezz how bad did Nepgear mess her up?

"There's a few problems with that. I don't have her build, I don't have that hair color anymore, my hair isn't even that long, and I don't know her personality anymore." I say listing off just a few.

"Ding ding ding! That's why I kidnapped Brave dimension's Nepgear! Also their Uni, two runts and a chick that gave me a bad black eye." Spoke Lucy with an icepack on said black eye…. Damn it that is not a good solution with how Zoey may be kicking down my door soon.

I just stare at her. "Why?" I say getting up.

"Cause they were all in the same area and like my dad taught me you need to capture all the witnesses in the area so they can't rat you out or just get most of them and like you said we need a real Nepgear for this to work! Besides that Nepgear wasn't doing much anyways other than paperwork." Lucy told me placing her hands on her hips…. I can't believe she did this. Urgh looks like I'll have to tend to some guests here soon.

I sigh scratching the back of my head. "Your father is a very very bad influence and do you know what consequences this might have that you kidnapped them." I say equipping my clothes.

"Um Zoey may get mad at us for kidnapping her in-laws. But that will only be if she notices they're gone before we put them back. She's probably too swamped in work to notice they're gone. Besides it's me and my mom here. Even if Zoey does come storming in all pissed off and negative we should be able to handle her… Maybe. It's not like we pissed off dad or Cu who can collapse the dimension if they wanted too." Lucy told me still not getting the damn point. What's with some of the stupid powerful people not having any damn common sense!

"Is it me or do none of you have common sense? Show me where they are so I can speak with your...Captives." I say.

"What's common sense? But sure just follow me. They are in the basem-" She was cut off by an explosion down below. "Were in the basement… I knew I should have gave that chick a pat down. Or Zoey sent a rescue team.. I knew I should have kidnapped that time user too while I was there." Lucy says cursing under her breath. Okay I'm going to need to ground her for a while.

I groaned. "The fuck." I just got this damn place too.

"Opps well looks like we should check it out just to be safe. Hopefully it's not one of Zoey's assault teams. I think that chick was one of Zoey's elites." Lucy told me followed by a shout from Stacey. "LUCY WELLS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I motion for her to go forward. "You're paying for damages and I won't be happy if any children were harmed."

She began walking nervously. "O-Okay. And Zoey's forces don't hurt children."

"I'm talking about the explosions I just heard." I say making her walk faster.

"Oh well that was in the basement where none of the kids should have been." Lucy says almost breaking into a run.

I start off in a jog and follow her. "Better have been."

Lucy shivered as she was soon yanked around a corner by some thick chains. I follow only to get smacked in the head by some strong ass beanbag rounds before a bracelet was clamped on my wrist. I looked to see them do the same to Lucy only she was still bound in chains before the lead officer I think put a gun to my head. "Start talking. Where are they and what were you going to do to them. I'm not in a mood to deal with bullshit so you better answer the questions simply and directly."

"How bout you talk to the dumbass over there that didn't think before she did it." Not like I fucking know much here.

"Oh we'll get to her soon enough. But we need to interrogate everyone that can be involved in this. Now you wouldn't have been running with her to get away were you? Are you her accomplice?" The woman told me her gun not leaving my forehead.

"No I was going to wherever the hell she put them to apologize to them. She's done this on her own accord."

The woman moved her gun away after staring me down for a moment. "Take her back to central and shove her in a level five cell for Lady Cyan heart to deal with. I'll take the rest from here."

I sigh. "I just left that damn nation and now I have to deal with more shit." I groaned.

"Blame Pink heart for dragging you into this. The bracelet is staying on till I verify at the very least Pink hearts Captives are safe. Now take me to them." The woman said in a no nonsense tone.

"I don't know where their specific location is. She was leading me to them."

"I know where but your going to have to open the door to where they are at given you have the AI for this place." The woman told me before picking me up and carrying me on her shoulder.

"I can walk you know." I say.

"Sure but it's easier to make sure you don't do shit if your on my shoulder." She told me as she carried me down a flight of stairs into the basement.

"Why would I want to actually get in more trouble even when I got dragged into this."

"People are stupid like that. I set you down and you promise not to do shit no drawing weapons or trying to run or other stupid shit." She told me stopping at the staircase.

"Even if I wanted to I can't do much with these damn cuffs on. Also it's not like you can't taz me into a crisp if I do something stupid."

She set me down. "Fair enough. Names Kate and Pink heart is going to be stuck with Zoey for kidnapping an elite."

"Emma clockwork and I just found out she did so about five minutes ago. Can't believe she did something fucking stupid."

"This isn't the first incident on record we have with her. She's being shoved in a level five cell so she can't call daddy to bail her out again." Kate told me as we went down the staircase into the lower levels.. Wonder where the elevator is?

"How do you know more about my house than I do?"

"Basic recon tech maps out the layout of the place with more details as we go. Standard issue for most soldiers in Cyan Hearts army." Kate told me as we came to a door that was blown open.

"I'm going to have to rebuild that." I grumble.

Kate sighed and sprayed a gel on the door causing it to repair itself. "That should do it. Now Mary get your ass out here."

Soon a woman with shoulder length brown hair showed up carrying a two year old clinging to her. "Sheesh I'm here boss and you started the little ones."

I do a small wave with the cuffs on. "Sorry for the trouble of what happened."

"It's fine not the worst place to be dragged off to. You got a nursery we can drop the kids off at in this place. They sort of need to have baby stuff to be taken care of." Uni said as she held another baby in her arms.

I shrug. "Most likely. Don't know where though. Just moved in this morning and I woke up an hour ago now."

Kate then uncuffed me before walking off. "Alright I need to talk to red heart I'll let you all work this out from here." She then disappeared into a mist likely teleportingish to Stacey.

"I can't get one day of peace can I?" I complain to no one in particular. "Alright lets try to find a nursery." I say.

"Okay though I feel bad for you. Have you had a constant bad year?" Spoke Nepgear walking up to me.

"Pretty damn close." I answer.

She then gave me a hug making me feel weird but warm at the same time. It's like a part of me was saying everything was alright now.

"Thanks." I mumble before starting off in a direction when she let me go.

"Any time." She told me as they all followed me back upstairs.

"Anastasia where's the nearest one?" I ask.

"Second floor room number 24. Should be to the east side buddy." Anastasia told me bringing up a map with the location of the room.

"Damn how many damn floors are there." I say looking through it as we walked to our destination.

"Five above ground more underground. We have a swimming pool.. Well two actually. And a bowling lane." She told me listing off a few things.

"I'd have to look through it all later. Is there an elevator nearby?" Wait that reminds me. Where the hell are the sharicites.

"Hit the puppy picture to your left and be sure to hit the puppy." Anastasia told me making me sweat drop if that was actually real or not.

"Why is it hidden?" I ask hitting it after hesitating for a second or two.

It opens up revealing a large elevator. "It's the hidden fast elevator for a reason and goes to your private bunker."

"Ah. I'm guessing it goes to the other floors also?" The bunker may be where the sharicite was. Also why did she share this info with the other people. Unless they can't hear our conversation but then again they saw me open the elevator.

"Yes and locations. It can go up and side to side. Also they can totally hear me by the way. Hi everyone!" Anastasia said out loud… Did I get a defective model?

"Yay. Next time don't sprout out important bullshit when others are nearby. Got it?"

"Huh? That was important? Nobody told me. Also you should notice the elevators color real quick." I looked and saw yellow… oh no I already pressed the button.

"You guys better brace." I warn.

All of them huddle down doing their best to secure the infants before we take off.

It...took us less than three seconds to hit the second floor and I don't even know what sublevel where we on?

"Congratulations we just passed two hundred and twelve floors!" Anastasia then made some party effects go off to annoy the crap out of me. But it amused the kids so that was a plus.

212! I don't need that god damn many. "I'm not going on this again for awhile. Also please do not mention this elevator to anyone." I say to Uni and them.

"Why they could just use the normal red elevator that everyone else uses." Anastasia told me. Wait red is slower! I found my salvation!

"Why couldn't you have directed me to one of them then?"

"Because faster is better riiight Emmy. I could have directed you to the gold personal subway." No Just NO!

"No and don't tell anyone where that is without my say so."

"Alright bossy. Should I tell them you needed this built for all your kids?" She said getting them all to look at me. Might as well to get Nepgear to help Uni.

"I'm only being bossy because I'm letting you know what is secret." I then look at everyone else. "Yes this place was built due to that and I have a favor to ask of you Nepgear."

"Okay what is it though?" She asked me a bit nervously.

"Due to some…...Circumstances the Uni from Hyper isn't mentally stable and I was going to ask if you can aid her in her recovery."

"Um sure what do I need to do?" She asked me nervously like classic Nepgear still needing me to be her anchor… Must not let big sister instincts kick in.

"All you need to do is be there and help her through her troubles. I don't know how long it'll take for her to recover but I'd rather it happen before the child is born." I say.

"Okay then I'll stay by her side till the child is born or as long as needed. Where is she by the way?" She told me looking around making the Uni with us a bit uncomfortable as she leaned closer to Mary if I remember right. Are they a couple?

"I don't currently know. Anastasia can you guide both me and her to the other Uni's location while you guide the Uni and Mary here to the nursery?"

"Sure I can handle multiple conversations at once. I'll just be using the intercoms then." She told as before blinking away.

"Of course you should be your a damn smart AI."

"Yeah. Does that make you a dumby by comparison?" Anastasia bites back from the intercom.

"By human standards no. By a very advanced computer yes." I say.

She giggles. "Good luck. Alright the two with the two babies follow the bright blinking lights. And the purple sisters walk along the purple carpet." Anastasia told as purple lights lit up one path and rainbow lights lit up another… WTF?

"God damn it. Why can you shut the hell up on some information instead of blaring it fucking everywhere. There's shit that's supose to be a secret and is hiding because so yet it still gets blabbered out of that damn mouth." I say pissed off. That little fucking program needs to fucking learn.

"Wait is the fact you screwed your own Nepgear supposed to be a secret too? Or that you got rapped by a Lol-" I quickly stopped her at Loli no one would ever let me live that down!

"You know what." I say spotting a phone on the wall a little down the hall. I pick it up and dial the number for the control room. With how this place is I know they have one. As soon as they pick up I say. "This is Emma. Now I need you to take the blasted AI out of the systems, put the chip in a drawer, lock it, and melt the keys. And I better have the remains of the damn key in an hour."

"Ummm okay we're going to need to put in a request for more techs then as most of the systems were being run by that AI." The person on the other side of the line told me.

"That is perfectly fine or better yet have someone go buy another AI that's not anywhere close to how this one acts and that's goddamn professional and I'll pay them for doing it."

"Right I'll have Sean go do it. You know you could give the AI to someone else after a while and claim it was lost after a while just saying. She'll sure the AI you get is one that won't back talk you." The person on the other line told me before shouting at Sean to get one of 'those chips' from 'that' shop.

"Good. Now someone better give me those destroyed keys in an hour." I order.

"Already done should be getting to your location through a mail shoot now." They told me as a few melted keys fell in front of my feet soon after.

"Can you send me a map and direct the other two to their destination. Also give me a room Uni is." I say bending down and picking up the keys. I'll leave her in there for a few months.

"Yeah I'll leave the floor lights on for them. And Hyper Uni is in the third door to the right in the hallway to your left. Also the new AI is here want to meet her first before we put her in. Have to say Sean hit the jackpot with this one." The person told me sounding really happy with the AI that the other person got.

Damn that was quick. "Sure and guessing from how this place is built it has projectors everywhere?"

"Yup it does. Well more like hard light ones so it can walk around and interact with stuff. Granted this one has been instasis for a bit so she might freak out a little bit when she wakes up."

"Ah. It would be better to wake her before inserting her then. Let her calm down before inserting her."

"I'll send her chip to you then. Your bracelet just needs to be authorized to access the system through your ID." They replied back.

"Alright. Also cut Anastasia from the internet." I say as the chip came through and I caught it. I then insert the chip into my bracelet. Now the new AI can't access and control the system until her chip is put into the system sadly but I can learn about her now.

I got a yes ma'am from the other side before they hung up. When I turn the AI on she let out a scream quickly trying to back away from me in her projection. She looked like a pallet swap of Uni to be honest maybe a little younger though. But the main thing I picked up on was she looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey hey it's alright." I say as I hung up the phone and began walking down the hall to hyper Uni's room.

She kept breathing heavily looking around. "Where am I. It doesn't look like that place. Please I'll do anything you want! Just don't make me do another round. I don't want to do it again. Please anything but that place again." She was now curled up into a ball crying scared senseless.

I bite my bottom lip. "We are in my home and what are you talking about when you say another round?"

"Th-they put us in this artifical w-world and make us fight to the death. Make us fight to the death if we don't want to be thrown away and forgotten. They'd hurt is if we didn't fight. S-so much violence… So much screaming. Us smart AI's always had an advantage with our programing and stuff. The more advanced you were the better the chances you'd not be hurt a lot at the end." She told me shaking like a leaf… Sick sadistic fucks getting kicks off of preying on the defenseless.

This couldn't have been the place I went to last time was it? "Don't worry I won't make you do that here. Also what is your name? Mine is Emma." And how much was paid for this one? I don't think much with how terrified she is acting.

"Qu-Quantum. Can I stay with you please at least for now. I'm scared the bad people will try to take me if I'm away from you." She told me looking me in the eyes like a scared child.

"I won't force you to do anything. The only thing I'm asking of you is to tell me when your ready enough to run this place. Run the systems for this building."

"Building? I can do no problem. But I'm meant for bigger stuff actually… A lot bigger…. Not sure I should tell you. You'd probably try to sell me." Quantum told me with a slight shiver.

"Why would I sell you. I'm already beginning to like you. Also when you're in the systems you can show up on my watch here whenever you want."

"Really whenever. You like me. I'm meant to be able to run whole floors of homecity as max or Galaxies normally." My eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets and my heart almost stopped. An entire floor or level!?

Damn! "Yes you can visit me anytime. Now I know this isn't what you're used to but this house is bigger than normal. If you need something just let me know."

"Okay. Can you have the system set up to where only you can remove me? I trust you no one else really. I know I'd be safe with you." Quantum asked me. Like I wouldn't grant that request since she's been so nice to me.

"Yes I'll grant that." I tell her. I stop as we reach Hyper Uni's room.

"Oh you have business here? Should I take a nap while you do your private stuff. Also do you have an implant that will let me speak directly too you incase I need to give you sensitive information?" Quantum asked me going over one of the things Anastasia made a big mistake with.

"Sure and I don't think I have one but I can get an earpiece that can't fallout easily."

"That works I recommend the Metal gear Codex. It uses nano communications to vibrate your inner ear bones providing complete security in communication and it's as secure as they come. Just let me do the calibrations so we can talk easily. It's pretty cheap all things considered." She told me bringing up the exact cost for me to look at.

"Ah thank you. Can you order that for me? Also I'll tell you when we are done."

"Okay and done got one at a discount for you. Alright good night for now." She materialized a bed and pajamas before tucking into bed before her projection went away. Now this I can get used to.

I look up at Nepgear. "Ready to go in?"

"Um how mentally unstable is she? Am I in danger of having my liver or intestines eaten?" Nepgear asked me a bit nervously.

"No. She should believe your her Nepgear though but if anything bad does happen I'll intervene."

"Alright. Just asking since my planeptune is Ghoul central mostly thanks to my you their. Had a lot of ghoul girlfriends that usually go for the organs when they are a bit cranky." Nepgear said sweating slightly.

"Ah. Doubt that was good but your organs should be fine." I say opening the door.

She whispered to me before we entered. "My girlfriend may actually try to eat me for missing our third date." We then look inside to see Uni with her messed up hair in a straightjacket bound in several chains connected to the wall with a force field barrier on all sides. How much of a problem was she?

"Try talking to her. I didn't know she was locked up this badly."

Nepgear carefully walked up to cell. "Um Uni? Can you hear me?"

Uni quickly looks at her. "Nepgear?"

"Yes it's me Nepgear. Are you feeling alright? I'm here for you Uni." Nepgear asked her trying her best to be calming to Uni.

I just grab a seat and just listen to their conversation.

"Are we going to play again Nepgear? Is that why you came back to me? I've been so lonely without you Nepgear." Uni said as she got a crazed glint in her visible eye.

"I came back to spend time with you and what did we use to play?" She ask.

Uni laughs. "The kind where you make my bones go crack and my flesh go squish! It's so pretty with you make red faces on the walls with bits of me!" Uni tried to run at the field only to be yanked back by the chains while she laughed hysterically… Dear heavens what did Nepgear do to her.

"God damn." I say and hell Nepgear only had basically one night to do this to her.

Nepgear looks at me shocked. I then go to explain a few things. "The Nepgear in Hyper went insane and Uni here was a victim."

"Oookay. Still it's creepy to see someone like this. Wouldn't having someone with experience dealing with broken mentally insane people help. I'm mean the shadow Psychiatrists should be able to help her more than me alone can help her." Nepgear asked me. And heck she's right but finding one might be a… right I have a super AI now.

"What's wrong Nepgear I thought you were gonna play with me!" Uni says laughing again… this is getting creepy.

"The reason I thought you could help was due to I didn't know it was this bad. I guess I wasn't informed right."

"Yeah I think she needs professional help first before I can help her." Nepgear says placing a hand near the field. "I hope you get better Uni. We will see each other again someday."

Uni then began freaking out. "No! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone with the voices again! I don't want to be alone.. I don't want to be alone… Please don't leave me alone." Uni was whimpering at this point… Yeah leaving her alone would be a bad call… And what happened to IF is still fresh in my mind.

"Yeah leaving her alone might not be a good idea. Do you mind staying with her even if just to talk to her? Until we can get a professional here."

"Sure I don't mind staying with her. Just have someone bring us snacks every now and then. Someone is also going to need to feed Uni unless they have an alternative way of keeping her body nourished." Nepgear told me and it makes sense. I doubt anyone has thought to feed Uni yet and she needs a lot more thanks to her plus one.

"Alright. If you need snacks just use the phone in the hallway and notify the kitchen. They'd bring something up. Just make sure you get the number on the room right." I get why I saw the numbers on the top right of the doors.

"I will check before calling then. Any way for me to feed Uni? I could handle if she tries to bite me. I just don't want her to go hungry." Nepgear pointed out to me. Well someone needs to do it.

"You may have to contact the control room for that. I can't help you there." I answer.

"Alright but I have your okay to do it right. I think they will want your okay before doing anything." Nepgear told me as she began walking out to order some food.

"All you have to do is to request. Now they may lock the door till you are done though."

"That's understandable as long as they aren't jerks about it which you can't tell me some of them aren't likely jerks." Nepgear told me as she stepped into the hallway. Which reminds me I need to talk with some people. Likely the members of Lia's faction that are here. Now where is Belial or Alex to direct me?

"Maybe some of them are. Don't worry I'll stay here till you get off the phone." I'll wait till then to get going.

"Alright." Was all she said to me as she left. When she was gone Uni appeared to go into a docile state just staring blankly in front of her sitting on the ground as if she wasn't really there anymore.

"Hmm. I will need to get her a doctor soon." I mutter leaning against the wall.

Uni looked up a bit but didn't move much. She was so mentally broken. It honestly scared me a bit that Nepgear did all this to her in a night. What would Uni be like if she was left with Nepgear for longer?

I reach over and turn on the small radio in the room. It start playing classical information. It'll be better than sitting in silence.

"Noire… I'm...sorry." Uni got out as she began crying in her broken docile state.

"What for?" I say trying my best to match Noire's voice but couldn't my voice is deeper for some damn reason.

"For being a failure…. I was...weak… so I need to be… punished for… my weakness." She told me likely being too broken to know the difference.

"You are no failure. Everyone has weaknesses." I don't know how long I can keep this up.

She flinched pulling further away from me. "I'm sorry sis! Don't hurt me! NO LEAVE ME ALONE STOOOPP!" Fuck she's hilluscinating Noire attacking her.

I sigh. I wonder when Nepgear will be getting back. She may behave better for her.

Soon the field started coming down as Nepgear came in. "They said food will be up in an hour I made sure to ask the cooks to give Uni some food at least twice a day. You should get out now before they lock the door."

"Good idea. Thanks by the way" I say exiting the room.

Nepgear flashed me a smile as I left the room. Now first stop kitchen then living room. I need some food. Also want to meet the cook again… The gluttonies are likely there already.

"Could you awaken Quantium?" I ask as I walk in the opposite direction to find an elevator.

Quantum's image popped up with a yawn as she stretched before looking at me while rubbing her eyes. "Do you need something miss?"

"Yes. Do you mind finding a psychologist and giving me directions to the kitchen?"

"Main floor room number 23 west side. Also what experience level do you wish for and specialties? More information will help me narrow down the list to search from so I can find the right one you need." Quantum told me in a very professional manner of speaking.

"I'd prefer a higher experienced person and as for specialties….. Someone who can deal with both insanity and split personality disorder."

"Okay found two. One works part time with the shadow prison and another freelance but has flexible hours and both have a good track record of dealing with dangerous patients. A shadow Knight and Silver Demon respectively. Would you prefer one of them or both?" Quantum asked me pulling up both their resumes as projections big enough for me to read easily. So glad I have her now. I'd kill anyone trying to steal her.

"How about both. Just they switch off every so often." I say. It would make sense so one of them wouldn't be doing it 24/7.

"Okay and done they should be here shortly. All expenses are being paid for by one of Cyan hearts AIs after I explained the situation to them. As they themselves put it, they have more money than they know what to do with other than play monopoly." Quantum told me with a happy smile as I made my way to the main level or first floor.. Was my room supposed to be underground?

"Alright have them meet me in the living room then." I say walking to where the kitchens were. This place must have a huge ass kitchen.

"Got it." Quantum told me as I made my way to the kitchen….. Which looked more like a damn restaurant with how the place was set up with cooks and waitresses… in some very nice looking outfits were going around. Heck the kitchen it's self.. Well the one the cooks used was open for all to see. And did we have our own butchers too? Damn they got it all.

"This place is better than I thought it would be."

"And what did you think it would be? What would you like Lady Clockwork? Todays menu is comfort foods well it normally is unless the rest want to cook other stuff." A waitress I didn't notice asked me.

"I thought it would look more like a normal kitchen but bigger not this restaurant setting. And comfort foods are fine." I say politely.

"Alright I'll place an order of the usual then. And it was needed to add a level of professionalism to tending to so many people." She told me before jogging away which was fucking fast to me.

I guess they would need to be fast to take the personal orders to throughout the place when people do it. I then just continue to look around observing the place.

It had some medieval themed lighting to it while the walls look damn sturdy I wonder what type of stone shadows use? I saw most of the kids were huddled around a table while the jumpy one I got earlier was all the way off in another table with Merlyn scarfing down a big ass bowl of something down.

I'm curious what kinds of breakfast they are doing. I know it isn't late enough for lunch yet.

I see most of them eating some bacon, hashbrowns and some kind of waffles with chocolate chips in them or chunks. They mostly had different juices to drink from with a few pots of coffee. Then went over to the lone two where a faint smell of mystery meat was coming from.

I stood by the table. "Hello you two. Do you mind giving me your names?"

"Wow forgot my name already mom. It's Merlyn in case you forgot and this is Razor… She's not very trusting at the moment. She's not too bad once you get to know her. But Talon well I'm working on her at least she's willing to be in the same room as me. She's in the rafter's currently." Merlyn told me as the girl next to her Razor licked her lips as she finished off her first bowl.

"Well I had a very long day yesterday and shoving over 100 new names in my head was difficult so please don't get offended if I call you by the wrong name for the first month. And it's nice to meet you Razor."

"Y-Yeah." She looked away from me before looking to Merlyn and grabbing her next bowl.

Merlyn draped an arm around Razor. "Don't worry, no one will try anything while I'm around. And mom isn't the type to steal your food. Especially the food you eat. But if someone did try I'd break their arm." This seemed to calm Razor down as she went back to eating.

"The only thing I'd try to steal would be the pudding." I joke.

Razor growled at that and I notice she's eating some kind of meat pudding…. Opps. Some ghouls are really protective of their food especially if they've been starving.

"Well except that flavor. No offense. While I've seen a lot of people's insides. It's not on me to eat list. Sorry if I offended you in any way."

She looked up at me meeting my eyes before eating her pudding again giving me little attention. Merlyn translated for me. "She says it's alright just let me eat now."

"Alright. I'll leave you be for now. I'll see you both later."

A tendril from Razor yanked me to her before she placed a kiss on my forehead. Her tendril then retracted back into her as she kept eating.

I chuckle as I walk away. If I had my sword on my hip I would've batted her tendril away without thinking about it.

I look up at Talon eating a couple slabs of meat and ribs eating the marrow out of them. She looked cute in the death from above way.

I smile at her and give her a little wave.

She tilted her head before dropping onto my shoulders and holding a slab of meat in front of my face. "Want some food?"

"No thank you. I'm having some prepared now. Thank you though."

"Okay more for me. Mind if I perch on your shoulders for a while? You seem strong." Talon told me before taking a bite out of the slab.

"Uhh. Sure. Also be careful while you eat then and only for a few minutes."

"Alright. Razor didn't tell you this but we were kept mostly as pets by a goddess. Mostly like fighting dogs if you will. We were taken in a shadow raid though the goddess is still out there which scares her. Razor is younger than me by the way. As long as we stay here for now we should be safe." She took another bite being more careful this time. And she was right you'd have to be stupid to attack this place now.

"Yes you two are safe here. How are you two taking it living here so far?"

"Eh better than being under that bitches thumb and a lot more lively than the shadow place. We got plenty of food. The Game room is fun. Me and Razor are practically living the good life right now as far as we are concerned. We're grateful don't get me wrong. Us ghouls are bred to fight so we'll do our best to protect our home and help keep it in good shape. We'll try not to be freeloaders don't want to let our instinct dull too much." Talon then scarfed down the rest of her food before burping and resting her chin on my head.

"That is fine. There are monsters you can help fight if you're up to it."

"Sounds fun. But I rather not leave without some tough backup in case the bitch finds her way here. Rather not risk being under her thumb again same with Razor think some of the shadow people wouldn't mind chaperoning us or will you do it while your here." Talon asked me as I sat down at a table. She certainly was a lot more talkative. But she was right about one thing I have to consider some not so nice people are out their best they go out with protection till they can sufficiently protect themselves.

"Alright if you want to go out and do that just ask one of the squads that's not on duty to go with you." I honestly don't know how many are here.

"Sounds good. Think there's like fifteen here so they're should always be like one or two off duty." Talon told me hoping off and onto a chair next to me.

"Just notify me before you go do anything though." I say sitting down as well. I wonder where my food is?

After a split second later it's in front of me… mostly a burger and fries. With a nice milkshake.

"Alright so how do I do that? Also you or someone going to train us? I know I'm decent fighter but only so far you can go without being shown the proper ropes." Yeah she's right they'd need to have a good foundation to grow from maybe the older ones of mine know stuff already but never hurts to have someone instruct them that they can lean on their experience. Eh I'll ask Iris heart later if she wants to teach them maybe Charlie as well given she is supposed to be up there.

"I can help you but I won't be able to do so for at least a few weeks. I'll ask around to see if anyone can do it though."

"Thanks at least this place has a big ass gym and training place. Tore my muscles a few times having too much fun in the obstacle course." Talon laughed at that. Of course Ghouls have rather strong healing factor being able to repair their muscles in a second. Continuous damage could wear them out but a good meal will bring them right back up.

"I might as well try it when I get a chance."

"Yeah they even have a leaderboard for who can clear the course the fastest. Think you could beat my record?" Talon told me with a smirk. Challenge accepted like I'd say no to that got to keep them on their toes after all.

"Maybe I can." I say teasingly as I began to eat my food.

"It's a race then. Also base form only know over the top power up forms. Also your cleavage is showing." Talon pointed out as she poked the exposed sides of my breasts.

"It's just how the shirt is and I'll do that course with you after I go and talk to a few people." I say finishing up the food I had.

"Alright I'll go do some training then. See you later then mom. Try not to end up as Razor's snack." Talon then nipped at my ear before running off laughing. Cheeky girl.

I grab the milkshake and then start going to where the living room was. I think anyways. I doubt it would've taken them long to get there.

When I got there Stacey was shaking her head as one of the Psychologists was giving someone a painful looking bear hug while the other one was laying on a couch and Belial was laying on a bookshelf while Alex was looking through a baby clothes catalog. Not the ideal scene I was picturing.

"I'm hoping I didn't leave you two waiting long." I say to the two Psychologist.

"Not at all but you didn't tell me my little man would be here too!" Said the one bear hugging someone.

"Mom can you please stop now. You've been hugging me for ten minutes straight." Spoke the guy sounding really annoyed. The other Psychologist just gave me a shrug. "Eh at least I had a chance to relax a bit."

"I was uninformed about that." I say meaning the mother and son. "Now to get to the business at hand. I called you both here because I have someone that needs your care."

"Alright what's the situation then. Also I'll take first crack at it so those two can catch up if you don't mind. Doubt it's anything to dangerous that I can't just punch out. Names Alistair Moon, Race shadow Knight. The other one is the demon." She told me as she sat up brushing her black hair out of her face.

"The person has a severe case of both insanity and split personality disorder." I answer.

"Hmm What's the other personality like? Also I'm Morgana BloodHarvest. And this is my son Reaper one of my kids. And it's Silver Demon Alistair. Also What's the patient's name?" She asked me also getting the guy to shake his head at his mother's antics.

"Her name is Uni. Her personalities so far is docile while the other. I don't know how to describe it well but from what I noticed it was created to love the pain."

"So the other was created to enjoy the abuse she was given to protect the docile one from breaking further. Are both personalities insane? Also would you consider both the real Uni? Or only one?" Asked Alistair jotting down notes as I went.

"Hmm. I would consider the docile one her. I don't know of I can say that for the other yet or not."

"Alight. You didn't answer if both personalities are insane. Would you consider the curing of her insanity the primary goal of her treatment at this point. And is the secondary personality putting her in any real danger other than distress?" Spoke Morgana picking up where Alistair left off.

"Due to I haven't had more than five minutes around her I sadly cannot answer the questions fully but I can answer them the best I could if that would suffice."

"Any relevant information helps us devise a treatment plan better before our initial contact with her. Intense isolation tends to worsen insanity." Alistair told me getting up to stretch.

"I know I would consider the second one to be. The main point in treatment I'd just want to try to bring her back to how she was as much as possible. As for the danger one. I don't know."

"Alright we'll try our best. We'll try to evaluate the more combative one for you. Which room is she in?" Alistair told me getting up.

I list the room and floor it's on for them. "Please inform me if there's anything you need."

"We will. But do you have any documentation of how she was before videos or news accounts? Knowing how she was before will help us talk to her and possibly bring her around. Also any other medical conditions she has. Such as is she currently Pregnant?" Morgana asked me with her arms crossed letting her son back away a bit from her.

"You hit the nail on the head. She is currently pregnant last I checked unless she had a misscarrage due to what has happened without me knowing. And as documentation this should suffice. It's about a year or two old though." I say handing a file to her. I had documentations on everyone done over there that I could. I couldn't get one on Noire yet though but it isn't important now.

"Alright so no gut punches CPU pregnancies are typically four and half months. I'll do a pat check to see or use a scanner on her. You go over the file Morgana I'm going to check on her. Let the control room know I'm going up. We'll talk more later." Alistair told me as she began away heading to Uni's room.

"Just use the damn phone in the hallway there to let them know." I call out.

"Alright will do. Don't worry about her hurting me I've deal with much worse me and Morgana both." Alistair told me before exiting the room.

"I doubt she could harm you. No even I wouldn't cause much damage to you two."

Morgana chuckled. "Yeah you got that right. Don't worry we'll give your kids some mental health check ups. Should be fun dealing with so many different void angels. Don't see to many of them roaming around less so get a chance get to learn about them."

"Don't over do it." I say.

The lighting dims as I feel the temperature drop. Before Morgana disappears and appears before me with her fangs visible as she smiles at me with her flicking pupils stare into my own as my heart beats faster as I could feel a pressure press against me as if I was staring death down. She smirked and poked my nose. "Boo!"

For a second I felt the small spike of fear before my instincts took over and I swatted her hand away.

"Is that over doing it? I scared you didn't little goddess." Morgana said with a smug smirk.

"Mom do you really have to try scaring everyone you meet? Sorry about her Emma. I believe we met earlier when those razor Jaws attacked." Her son told me and he did look at least look somewhat familiar though I think he had a cloak on at the time.

"Didn't you have a cloak back then? It's just a lot happened and I've been cramming names in my head for a while."

"Yeah I was due to that one asshole was keeping eyes on this area at the time. Things may have gotten worse if he found out I was here. Names Reaper and yes I'm a darkened and one of mom's many kids." He told me as he reached out a hand for me to shake. I got a good look at him. His hair was brown dirty blonde I believe. His eyes were the same brown though I caught a glimpse of something in his pupils but didn't comment. I look at Morgana to comparing her lighter dirty blonde hair to his though she had piercing greyish blue eyes. Yeah guess I can see the family resemblance between them.

I shake his hand. "It'll be rather pointless to introduce myself." I say chuckling.

"Yeah Emma Eugine Clockwork, Race CPU, Rank sergeant, Faction Omega's. That's the basics I know of you. Been keeping tabs on a lot of things including you hence why you haven't had to deal with certain types of bullshit yet. Blame the Nepgear I'm friends with for that." He told me taking a seat on the sofa leaning back into it.

"Ah. Dealing with more bullshit isn't exactly on my agenda."

"Who's is it? Belial is going to get an earful from the boss lady when she goes back home for a while. So Lady red heart here told me you had something to tell me?" He asked looking me in the eyes getting down to business.

"From what I've been informed. There will be a war soon here in this dimension with another. The specific time I don't know."

"Hmm that's going to be a tricky thing to tell command but I'll see what strings I can pull to get us some reinforcements to bolster our forces. Luckily a good number of people owe me some favors. And it's a good thing I'm more credible than the loli over there who almost slacked off her entire career away." Reaper said taking a jab at Belial.

"Alright. Please do as you can to help. I'd rather avoid casualties as much as possible."

"Yeah I'll do what I can. First off I'm sending Alex to live with her sister for awhile can't have her be in the area of a potential war with her having a child in her gut. Doubt we'd need to move the kids with how this place is built. But I'll get some people to start building defensive points. For that I'll need to speak with the leaders of the four nations or close enough. Luckily that new central basilicom is nearby. Shouldn't be too hard to make my case. Maybe be able to bring reinforcements from out of town if I'm lucky." Reaper tells me getting into a more upright sitting position.

"Sounds reasonable." Now I don't know how many know this but until two years ago I tried to lead the nations behind the scenes but due to how much there was I wasn't able to do it greatly.

Then Quantum popped up. "Um Ma'am we got a message from Omega. Nothing too secretive but something you should look at when you have the time."

"What would he want with me?" I ask looking at the message.

She brought it up and it said. 'I have a deal. If you want to know how to fully use your new abilities. I want you to do me a small favor.'

"Okay Quantum ask him what the favor is and where I need to go to meet him." I tell her wanting to know as much as possible before I run to my ship I'm naming pudding.

The reply came back instantly. 'You'll have to find out and see. I'll send the coordinates to that new AI of yours.'

"Okay I got the coordinates. Are we going to take a joy ride in the pelican?" Quantum asked with a smile looking rather happy about the idea of flying.

"Yes. Where is it though? On the roof?" I joke with the last part.

"No 1 mile above this solar system's sun." Quantum says with a giggle making me pale.

"You kidding me?"

"No he originally wanted it in the heart of a black hole till I showed his AI your ships specs and he changed it to the sun. Also he dared you to go in manual." Quantum said still laughing happily.

"Damn him. Also where's the pelican?"

"Hanger near's some other guest ships. Yours is the only purple one and it currently is the second smallest ship in the hanger." Quantum said with a happy giggle. She must really like ships I guess.

"Where's the hangar?"

"Sub level one section H. This is going to be so much fun!" It's official I'm having her fly and I like her enthusiasm but not when it's scaring me to pissing myself.

I sigh. "Lets get going then." I say while walking to my destination.

When we got there, I saw a couple ships in the hanger and some asswhole parked a smaller star destroyer above my ship using it as a damn jack. I'm going to have a word with some of the owners later.

"Who the hell parked there? Can I even get out?" I complained.

"The Garrison Commander. And yes you just need to use the mag lift to move the ship away." Quantum informed me. Making me smirk a little if I can lock it down.

"Help me lock it down." I smile walking over to the controls.

"Just plug the jack into your bracelet and I'll have it locked down till you authorize it to be moved." Quantum told me and I quickly found the right jack to use.

I plug it in and have her do the job. Yeah never fuck with the owner of the place.

After that is said and done I hope into my ship and take off I'm letting Quantum pilot for now. She's doing a great job so far better than me at least.

"So how long till we reach our destination?"

"Depends how fast you want to go. We can go normal cruising speed and be there in… About three years. Or we can put this ship through it's paces and get their in an hour giving it's on the opposite side of the sun currently." Quantum told me with a smile we've long since left the atmosphere of the planet by now. Wonder if I could spot other landmasses from here? Abby will be so Jealous of this view mapping was a hobby of her's. Might take her up here so she could map out the entire planet for me.

"I'd rather get there in an hour. Why would I waste six years getting there and back." I sigh.

"Okay strap yourself in this is going to be so much fun!" Quantum told me before the ship took off at an insane speed slamming me into the back of the seat as we rocketed to the sun by passing several asteroids and a couple planets we were the sixth planet in the system? That was cool if we weren't heading straight for the damn flaming ball of death!

"Why the hell did he pick this location." I complained.

"It's isolated and he wanted to make you sweat just a little bit… You want to go through the star? It will save us time and the shields will hold. Can we please?" Quantum told me with a happy tone in her voice… Okay why can't I just hit slipspace now.

"Wouldn't it cause problems if we do that?"

"Maybe.. Or we could just hit slipspace and bypass it all if you want." Quantum told me as she tilted her head as we neared the sun… Could have brought that up earlier.

"Lets use slipspace then. It'll be better."

"Okay and entering slipspace now." We blinked into then out of slipspace and then I saw a shadow knight on the nose of the pelican. Didn't he have that kind of form?

I give him a what the fuck look.

He just shrugs. "Um how are we going to let him in or talk with him?" Quantum asked me wondering how this was going to work.

He disappears and darkness started spreading across the windshield. What looked to be tiny hands pulling it across. He then appeared beside me. "Didn't expect for you to actually get that damn close."

"Yeah well the AI I got wanted to go for a joy ride before we just punched the slipspace button. Just got her today. Might want to talk to some of the guardsmen about some underground AI fighting ring. Something Called Murder world?" I tell him listing off what Quantum told me.

"I'll look into it in my free time then. Mind sharing where it is if you know where?" He asks as the armour disappeared to his normal appearance.

"Don't know but one of the guys on shift do given it was one of them I think their name was Sean that went and got this AI I have now. Her names Quantum only cost 30 bucks for her. And she was really traumatized when I got her." I tell him only found out about it from Quantum she'd likely know more than me.

"Looks like I'll need to have a 'talk' with one of my men."

"Yeah some jackass decided to park a star destroyer on my ship have his ship in lock down currently. So what's this deal you wanted me to do?" I asked getting down to business.

"Oh yeah. The main reason we are here currently. Now I want you to go somewhere. The main place for them greek-roman, whatever the hell type of primordials. Now I'd most likely have told you to piss on one of the statues but… For you that would be hard so spray painting it for now would be fine."

"Alright anyone in particular I need to spray paint and you sure they won't kill me out right?" I ask knowing that this is some risky ass stuff even with my upgrades.

"The fifth one and no promises."

"Okay at least I know I can come back from the dead and tested out the skills to an extent. Also you can tell the engineers their shields are Supernova proof at least against one at least more than that and they'll break. You gonna send Quantum the coordinates?" I ask as I prop my feet up in the coffee stand slash food holder the pelican came with.

"Pfft. You didn't think we knew the extend of those shields already. And yes I will." He says typing it in.

I just shrug as I sit back. Waiting for the Coordinates to come in before I go.

When he gets done he says one last thing. "That should do it. I'll have a lilly deliver the reward when you get back. Good luck." He says before disappearing.

"Alright Quantum take us there but be discreet about it. This is going to be a covert ops kind of thing we're doing this. Ship have a stealth mode?" I ask as I make sure my punk artists kit is ready to go.

"Yes it does. Want me to use it?"

"Yes please. Also look up how much AI bodies are. Might snag you one when I have the cash." I tell her rubbing the top of her digital head with my index finger.

"What kind are you looking for. There are many different types but if I'm going in one it'll greatly limit what I can do."

"Wouldn't want that now would we. What about one you can control like how you pop up in my bracelet one you can use even while in the system.. Also an organic one so I can share the glorious heavenly desert known as pudding with you." I tell her, keeping the fact I'd likely bone her more than a few times in that body due to her being so cute.

"Alright here is the closest thing I could get." She says as a holographic screen shows up listing everything and their prices.

The cheapest type of body would be an elite body I'd let Quantum either have it be a version of herself right now or the way she wants it. But it literally has about everything I want… I can even have her be knocked up if I wanted to granted I can bang her without that bracelet on and she won't get knocked up. A plus for me. "How about an Elite body? That sound good to you? I'll let you pick how you look if we can do that due to you're going to be the one in it or using it. So you should have the final say in it. I want you to be comfortable in it." Even though you may be sore after I have a couple hours of fun with it.

"So I take it I can pick the body I want?" She asks.

"Yes this is a reward for you Quantum that will let me reward your good work in more ways afterwards as well." I do my best not to giggle perversely at everything I'll show her later in bed.

I see the the images flying by insanely fast. Faster than I could keep up with. After half a minute it stops on one. "I like this one." I look at it and started to take in the details. Snow white ankle length hair with calm icy blue eyes, the frame being like that of an athlete well built for most types of physical activities. Though her chest was a B cup borderline C cup it was still attractive with her cute rear. She looked like the body was meant for a dancer or swimmer but it all came together to give her an innocent and cute charm as if evil has never touched something so pure.

"Alright doesn't cost too much. And remembering how much I have left in my account I should be able to afford it with room to spare. Place the order and tell them to just lay it on my bed. Want to have it dressed up in any outfit beforehand other than the typical skin tight suit?" I ask her as I could afford most clothing for it. And that suit would get the futa's a rock hard boner. I check my account and like I thought Zoey's child support hit. And it pushed my account into the mil range.

"The suit is fine for now."

"Oookay. I'll just take you shopping later then. We are going to have a lot of fun together later." I told her with a smile.

"If I may make a suggestion for dealing with the numerous horny teenagers in your home. We could have the previous AI of the house inhabit a different elites body to act as a sexual relief servant for them. In a way this may be punishing her further and serve a needed aspect in the house servicing all other members of the households sexual needs. Even the breeding portion." Quantum suggested to me. I smiled evilly at that Anastasia would do well for that and I can get the kids to stop fucking eachother instead a new 'toy'.

"That sounds good. Get her a body also. I'll let her out in a weeks time so she could start her 'duties'. Also make sure hers has it that you can plug the chip in."

"Alright and she's an Anastasia model? I'll try to pick out one she'd enjoy. We are almost there. You'd like her to be a hermaphrodite too correct? A dick for the ones who want that and a fertile hole for the futa's correct? Also we are 10 minutes out from our destination." Quantum told me… Wait her model is a what too! Well at least Lucy will enjoy that. Didn't think Quantum has a sexual side to her. This should be funner than I thought.

"Yes but make sure she doesn't look like she does now. It'll be too damn weird." I shutter.

"Alright I'll do that. It should be in come in a bit after the order of mine. I think you'll like the one I picked out. They had a special going on for a specialty one premade. It was like a buy one get one free deal so we'll be getting a second one as for the price of one. Well actually more like a dozen or so. But with the amount of kids around and how horny they are the more there is the better to some degree." Quantum told with a small smile. Well only the kids would be using those ones.

"Sounds good. It'll help the children also." I say preparing for when we reach our destination.

"Thanks also one of them already as a built in AI I believe one of the Iris heart models. Wonder if any of them are into that stuff." Quantum tells me as we arrive in a small clearing in a forest. Near a temple.

"Let's get this over with shall we. We can see how things go once we get out of here." I say before exiting the ship.

"Okay. Good luck Emma Oh and be sure to tag somewhere Omega was here Or maybe Silver heart was here." Quantum said with a giggle. So tag my boss was here or my in law was here? Eh I'll just make my way right stealthily and quickly to my destination.

I quickly make my way over there and look around to see if anyone was there. I know what I'll put. Number one asshole was here.

I made my way in and count to number and do what I needed to do even grabbing a hot chick that spotted me can't take the risk of dying early so I quickly bind her with some metal cables and carry her in a sprint back to my ship. When I got in I shouted at Quantum. "Get us out of here and to home City as fast as this ship can go Quantum!" No one would follow us to one of the shadow dimensions without being utterly insane.

"Yes ma'am." She says as the ship lifted off the ground and shot off.

I look at me new captive and admire my handiwork I got her gagged and hogtied in seconds. Now to figure out what kind of bounty I've acquired from this venture.

"Well sorry about that. I didn't want anyone yelling about what I did." I say removing the mouth gag I put on her.

She growled at me before looking away. "Still freaking hate that you kidnapped me. So am I your prisoner or sex toy!" She said returning her defiant glare to me.

"Well I was considering just throwing you out of the damn plane when we get there but your attitude might change my mind." I bite back.

She withdrew at that as she took in her situation as she likely had no idea where we are going.

"So yeah if you haven't noticed we are nowhere near where we were."

She gulped looking around scared before Quantum. "I ran her energy signature through the database. She's Diana a roman goddess of the hunt, Wilderness, Moon and chastity. She's also a virgin. Screwing her virgin womanhood should bind her to a degree for her. As long as she doesn't screw around she should maintain the virtue of chastity." The now named Diana shivered in fear trying to move away from me.

I chuckle. "Maybe I shall and use it as blackmail for anyone viewing her as a 'virgin' goddess then."

"N-No please!" Diana stuttered in fear before five mechanical limbs removed her binds holding her in place in the air as the fifth one stripped her clothing.

"I've prepared her for you Emma. There is a stock of futa potions if you wish to impregnate her or have more fun than a strap on. Their one time use ones primarily in storage section 7. Shall I gag her again or would you like to hear her as you have your way with her?" Quantum asked me as Diana looked at me with a look of both anger and fear as I saw a dampening device above her keeping her too weak to get out on her own. Gotta love shadow tech for instances like this.

"Impregnating her would be a little too harsh and I'd like to hear them. Also why would this ship have those mechanical limbs?"

"Apparently the previous owner or buyer thought you'd like some additional help with loading or unloading or perhaps restraining difficult targets. They are helpful to have around though. Shall I record you taking her for the blackmail purposes?" Quantum asked me as I equipped the strap on and lined it up with Diana's pussy with her already closing her eyes and clenching her fists to brace herself. Hmph I'll have her wanting more real soon.

"Yes please."

"Beginning omnidirectional recording now." Quantum told me as several little lights lit up and I took this as the que to ram full force into her virgin pussy deflowering her savagely in one foul swoop. Though this caused her to let out a loud scream though I grabbed her buttcheeks giving them a tight squeeze and lashed her breasts with my tongue to quickly lessen the pain and start getting the pleasure up so it would overwhelm the pain. I want this to look more like a kinky sex tape after all.

"Shouldn't have driven the idea of the sex toy." I whisper to her.

Her eyes glazed over and driven by lust she kissed me full force. I didn't notice when Quantum released the limbs but Diana had already given into pleasure at that point that she just wrapped her limbs around me to keep me going into her. I think I've just claimed this goddess as mine now.

I nibble at her shoulder. I would impregnate her but it would raise questions bout her if that did happen.

Soon she hit her peak letting out a cute cry as she came as a mark appeared on her shoulder I'm guessing to symbolize she was mine now. She then fell onto me resting her head on my shoulder panting from her first time. I feel a small pain in my shoulder opposite to hers I managed to catch a mark the same as hers only inverse in color. I start feeling something messing with my head a little making me desire Diana more as my mate… Hmm so guess the binding works both ways. Could have gone worse at least she's cute.

"So is this binding just with you goddesses?" I ask.

Diana blushed before answering me. "Yeah mostly with us greek and roman goddesses. Mostly it means we've found an ideal mate or one of them. If it's a bad match… Sex with them would be unbearably painful."

"And I'm taking it you liked it then." I say setting her down and getting dressed.

"Yeah for my first time it was rather enjoyable. Aside from the whole kidnapping thing. But your my mate now and my only mate. I'm a goddess of chastity so I need to remain faithful to my chosen mate." She told me as she nuzzled into my back.

"Though you can't stay with me for too long or it would raise questions" Who knew it would somehow change her so damn much.

"Can I at least visit? You can even call me if you need a hunter or someone that can read the land." Diana asked me as she began kissing my neck while her hands wrapped around my waist rubbing my lower belly daringly almost touching my lower lips.

"You can try to yes. Now I would love to do more but you need to return to your dimension."

Diana frowned. "Okay just don't keep us apart too long my love. Your my mate so being away from you too long will make me restless." Guess I could have Histy set up a visitation portal later. Mostly me going to her every now and then.

"We'll figure things out later." I say pulling out my phone when we entered the shadow dimension.

Diana gave it a glance before shrugging and getting herself dressed. "Should I stop the recording now Emma?" I heard Quantum ask as I noticed the camera's still going.

"Yes. Also do you have Omega's number so we can return Diana?"

"Yes, though we should probably keep the whole part were you raped the goddess of Chastity and are blackmailing her. Also your still wearing the strap on." Quantum told me causing me to look down at the most give away evidence to what happened here.

How the hell? I quickly put it in my inventory. "I was planning to. Please contact him to do so."

"Text sent and he replied he'd have a shit team take care of the goddess for you and the lily should be here shortly." Quantum told me as a Lily popped out and bit my butt.

"Ow. Why do you guys have to act like little shits."

It giggled and let out some clicks and chirps before shoving something into my lady part through my pants licking her hand clean before disappearing.

"I really need to learn to understand their asses." I wince pulling the object out.

It looked like one of those memory devices they make. This might suck a little luckily I read a book on how to use these things before hand.

I place it on my ear and hit the button.

Images and information flash through my mind before I wake up in a classroom before woman in a bikini and a flak vest walked in with a combat knife at her hip. "Seems you've waken up kid. Welcome to the captain training course. Be good and you may get a reward."

"Not to be rude but why am I here?" I ask.

"An officer Academy the home city one to be exact this place has a lot of bells and whistles. No offence to Omega's boys but the bare bones approach doesn't really work to well with some. Sprung for this place as it turns out some of the best officers around and you got the best instructor for keeping your attention." The chick said with a smirk as my eyes took in the eye candy before me. She certainly was hot.

"I don't remember signing up or agreeing with this course." I say for my last complaint.

"Omega wanted you to be the ranking officer of your place so you needed the captain course to rank up. Besides it'll come with a good number of perks. And your too skilled to remain as a sargent. You were going to be required to do this sooner or later." The woman told me as she hopped onto the desk in front of me with a sexy pose… Yeah my attention is secured well beyond this point.

I give her a small nod. "What do I need to do then?"

"Complete the training course, pass a few competency tests, Last an hour against me, a few other minor things and your mostly done. Then we fuck if you want to. Names Crusher Burning Blood." The woman told me as she poked my nose.

"That's it?" I ask. I wisely didn't say anything about her name.

"Mostly you need to learn about historical tactics, Get a mental check, Also you need to lead a small squad of rookies through a dangerous territory at random and you need to keep them all in good health." Crusher told me causing me to groan.

"Alright." I say choosing not to say much. This is going to be fun.

"Now follow me ms Clockwork to the training room." Crusher told me as got off and started walking away with a sway in her hips and it didn't help she was wearing almost nothing currently.

"Yes ma'am." I say getting up.

We soon arrive in the mother of all training rooms now at first glance it was a fucking death trap but the safety features were carefully hidden to give the illusion of danger while retaining safety. This is going to fucking suck.

"Yay." I say already knowing the 'fun' I was going to have.

"Alright get through it as fast and unharmed as possible. Your time starts when you start running." She told me holding up a stopwatch.

I stretch for a second before going in a full blown sprint.

First part was a pair of swinging axe's over a rope bridge above laser saws. Past that was a love lake then a fridged lake. With small mechanical sharks. Then a tall as steep hill. Just fucking fun.

I go through most of it with ease. Not like I've had to deal with worse.

The only hard part was the lewd sections. My panties were soaked and now I needed a new change of clothes as I was showing a good deal more skin than a stripper. But I did it in good time.

At the end I wash myself off with a water spell and I equip a pair of clothes. I'm so glad I have a few pairs. Which reminds me why would that shit be in this course?

"I see you made it through the course. And yeah that part was added due to some people getting sent to hentia dimensions and needing to know how to deal with that stuff. Alright now to the competency tests." Crusher said as she slapped my as we walked to the computer room looking room. Though the screen was the entire room.

"And how long will this take?"

"Ten yes or no questions each a full test. Should be simple if you have enough experience." Crusher told me as she snapped and I saw a battlefield all around us but we were looking at it from above. "Now the battle is going to play and you have to say have to confirm the movement of troops or deny it. Yes or no. You can even change it if you so desire."

"I guess I'll have to get used to this now?" I've had to mainly do things myself till recently.

"Yes as a captain you will both be in charge of a squad, possibly in charge of helping train new recruits and leading a combat group if needed. You will hold their lives in your hands one bad call will cost them their's. This part of the test is crucial for field work." She told me this in a no nonsense tone despite looking like a stripper.

"Reasonable. Let us begin then."

The tests went by rather fast as she went over a variety of battles even space stuff. But I managed to get through it all causing Crusher to smirk. "You passed. Now it's time for the fun part you get to fight me." I suddenly felt like death gave me a pat on the back with the smirk Crusher was giving me.

"Before we battle can you please tell me what you are?"

"Berserker one of the servant races. Came from a slave raid been with the shadows for like a couple thousand years. Mostly deal with training officers and beating down punks that think because they have rich parents they can game the system. Good kick to the crouch usually sets them straight. Let's go to the arena so we can fight then." She told me as she stretched before going to another room besides this one.

"We doing hand to hand?" I may have a few hundred years of experience but I don't have that many in hand to hand.

"That or knife fighting. No weapons longer than your forearm allowed. Like the saying goes, only an idiot trusts their life to a weapon. Most gunners I know are rather fast on their feet as a result. Don't worry I'll try not to mess up your pretty face too much." She told me smirking as we entered the arena. Judging from what she said earlier I don't think I should expect human levels of anything in this fight.

I roll my eyes. "While I may not be the best I can still do some damage." I say switching my gloves out.

"We'll see. Just tell me when your ready. Remember you need to only last an hour against me." Crusher told me as she entered a basic stance to start off with. I noticed her gloves had studs on the knuckles almost like brass knuckles in a way… Except deadlier.

"Any other rules besides the weapons?" I ask.

"No groin strikes, no hair pulling, fingering or other common dirty tactics try to keep it as clean as possible. Also when it's time the fight is over. We are not trying to kill each other." She told me looking me in the eyes.. Well at least I don't have to worry about her getting frisky then in the ring.

"Alright."

The bell began the match. I quickly went on the offensive charging Crusher with a basic combo only for her to bring me to the ground and break my arm in three places before punching me in the back of the hard enough for it to leave a dent in the floor. I quickly healed as I quickly elbowed her in the gut with my good arm to stun her.

She growled and shoulder bashed me into the before punching me in the gut kneeing me in the face hard enough to break my nose. I shoved my index finger in her left eye which she laughed off head butting me down as it quickly healed before my eyes. Crusher then roared in my face deafening me before I retaliated by giving a good beating that really only mostly pissed her off as she started hitting harder than before.. Oh come one she better not be getting stronger with pain and rage!

This is fucking wonderful. I kick her in the side hard enough to send her back. "You're one of them types." I grumble.

Crusher smirks as she digs her feet into the ground to slow herself down. "Yeah the pain in the ass type why do you think they have me do this test doll face."

"I can definitely say though I may outlast you. Then again I don't know much about your kind. No offense."

Crusher shrugs. "Only free fraction of my people is in Cu's faction normally though I heard the Yellow guys faction got taken over by a better person. I keep tabs on the rest of the races I'm a part of. Just bugs me that the majority still are slaves to their masters. Berserkers are usually the bottom of the barrel in terms of treatment cus we can take it." She told as she stretched for round two. I got flashbacks to that girl that gave me that letter. Now knowing the fact she was a slave set a burning rage in my heart.

"It might not mean much but I am sorry for what your kind goes through." I say getting in position. Time to go with a different strategy.

"Just do me a favor and if you see one of my kind in that position shove some of your energy into them you CPU types or close can basically shove the controlling energy out of them and take them under your wing so to speak." Crusher told me as she got ready for my next attack as her eyes never left me for a second.

"Will do." I say before sprinting up and dealing out my onslaught of attacks. Trying to be offensive for a period of time.

She blocked and deflected most of the attacks before she took one hand on before landing a mean uppercut to my jaw. I almost blacked out from the force of it as I landed on the face first as I blacked out. Sheesh it was like fighting me in a spar. A rock solid defence though Crusher seems a lot more adept in countering.

I groaned. "I'm guessing I failed then." I say. I doubt the fight went on for that long.

"Eh you lasted half an hour at least. Just need to do better on the other tests to pass. It's an altogether thing based on points thing more than individually. My advice work on your hand to hand. Your style was rather straightforward. Against those that can heal fast or get more strength from damage use more grappling unless you can take them out in one strike. Cutting off the air way is a good way to bring them down. Now it's time to take you to the machine for the other stuff before your little camping trip to a hellish dimension." Crusher told me as she helped me up.

"I mainly use swords in battle and how long is the camping trip?" I ask.

"Depends where they send you and when the openings are. Could be a month to a cententry at worst but it's rarely that." She told me making me pale.

"Really?"

"Yes and you will be taking care of a squad of rookies at the same time. Your allowed a week to prepare with them and gear up before going. Your going to be wading into a hellish dimension this camping trip maybe your last. If your lucky you may get an objective other than survive." She told me striking a sense of dread in my heart as it sunk in that'd be responsible for the life of others.

I sigh. "I will do my best then."

Soon we reached a room. "Alright sit in the machine and try to relax." She motions the a strange looking machine with a lot of stuff and a seat in the center.

"What's it for?" I ask sitting down.

"It tests your mind and the stability of your psyche while bolstering your mind also it'll put some coding in your hand that fucks with the memory reading device to protect classified information. Basically a big giant version of the MRI machine without the magnets. Nothing dangerous I assure you." Crusher told me giving me a calming pat on the back.

"So part of it is seeing how insane I am?" If so this might not work well.

"Eh yeah practically the worst they'd do is have you take therapy. The main thing we are looking for is are you going to be a danger to your comrades. If so there are some ways to correct that or compensate for it. As long as your not the murder on sight type you should be good." Crusher said as she tossed me into the comfy leather seat.

"To tell you now. I may be a little insane already."

"Don't worry I've seen worse like the darkened and they still pass. Just the most important thing is knowing if you can tell friend from foe. Have you killed a friendly while under your CPU form?" Crusher told me as the top part of the machine lowered on my head.

"No I don't believe so."

"Then you should be good. Now try to relax and enjoy your dream." The device then closed on me and when I hoped my eyes again I was cuddling with Noire feeling at peace like everything was just right. I could stay like this forever just me and Noire relaxing together.

Sadly that cannot happen. I look around to see if there was anything else.

It was mostly just Emerald sleeping between us. I looked out the window to see we were in a sea side house… And a fresh pack of pudding cups on a table near the bed it was simply like I was in my personal heaven.

Yet. Where is everyone else? Also how long will this be taking?

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Hey you decent in there? Breakfast is ready."

Nepgear? "Define decent!" I call out joking.

"At least in your underwear and not playing with Noire!" She called back and I almost could picture her rolling her eyes.

"So I'm fine in just underwear and no promises."

The door then opened and Nepgear walked in looking a bit older than she was when I last saw her. She was dressed in a modest swimsuit.

I sit up. "So who's cooking and what is it?"

"Mostly just seafood this time. But the cooks of the family are doing good. Thanks for this vacation mom!" She ran in and hugged me.

"You're welcome kiddo." I say ruffling up her hair.

"Moooom! I'm not a kid any more. Besides the rest of the family is here. You said this would be another family bonding event." She tells me with a pout. I look at Emerald to see she's also older. Wait does that mean the horde is also here?

"I like my beauty sleep but it would be a bad idea to keep them all waiting now would it." I say fully getting up.

"It wouldn't given how some of us eat. Plus it's going to be your birthday party later. Also we have the surprise for Noire and your other wives later mom. Its the anniversary remember?" Nepgeear told me making me mentally go oh shit.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not that horrible." I say as we leave the room.

Nepgear then guided me to large eating hall where all the other kids were busy eating down the food available… Why did my dream have to account for every one? "True that's why you're one of the best moms around."

"I do try to be my best but there's only so much mom to go around." I say.

"And that's why we have more than one mom to go around." One of the kids says jumping onto my back.

"Very true."

As the feast went down and it changed from dusk to dawn I was ushered into a private hot spring where my wives would join me later for our anniversary event.

"I wonder how much into the future this is." I mutter to myself as I lay in the hotspring. I know this is most likely a dream but I'm curious.

Soon I'm joined by five women. Selene with her tan skin, Gorgeous crimson hair and my favorite dark purple eyes. Noire with her pale skin, silky black hair and dark red eyes. Charlie's red hair looked stunning draped over her shoulders her teal eyes looking enchanting in this lighting. Then there was Diana her silver eyes behaving the same way and her auburn hair being matted against her adding to her wild look.

Then my eyes fell upon Lucy and her pink striped hair being down to her lower back with her pink eyes staring into my eyes. But then I noticed something she was a fair bit older with her figure really being developed a nice plump ass and a D cup rack. I was going to move to them before I was hugged from behind before something penetrated my lower private place feeling fleshy and dick like. "Forgetting about me Emma. You know for the anniversary we all planned on trying to get knocked up and I choose to start with the best girl." I here a woman speak me behind me and I catch a glimpse of snow white hair giving me an idea of who it was.

"You could have warned me you know." I say grunting.

She gave my neck a kiss. "Why you normally enjoy some surprise sex every now and then." She told me as she began to plow me as the orgy began. Every anniversary was like this? Sounds like heaven to me.

"Well having you here does spice things up." I moan out.

Quantum smirks as she gets a bit rougher as the orgy intensified. "Yes it does since I've got both parts now lets just relax and enjoy ourselves." Soon I felt a blissful sensation was we all did the deed before I awoke in out of the machine with some woman flashing something in my eyes. "Hmm she seems to be coming around now. Must have had a nice dream Crusher. Can you hear me now Emma?"

I groaned. "Yes." I say going to swat the light away.

The light moved before I could hit it. "Alright just let me know if you'd like a candy. Also you passed the mental exam." When my vision cleared I thought I saw Charlie only to see some differences a moment later leading me to think this is likely her sister I believe at least.

"Does the machine usually make me dream like that? It felt more god damn real than what it's supposed to."

"Depends though you goddesses can see into the future in your dreams especially in places like here where other gods can fuck with stuff. So your the one my sister has chosen to mate with. Well at least your strong and have decent manners." She told me. The man difference between her and Charlie I could see was her eyes were a duller teal and her body was more slender than Charlie's.

"Does news of me spread that damn quickly? Also nice to meet you."

"Char Blood and nice to meet you too and yes it does as does news with every goddess in the Shadows or our allies. Still trying to court my own mate. Perhaps you could help me out in that regard." Char then glanced at Crusher eyeing her with lustful eyes… Yeah I so would too if I wasn't going to get married soon.

"Well I may not be able to help in that regard. All my mates mainly just jumped me."

She leans in to whisper into my ear. "Well you can suggest to her to sleep with me instead of you. She keeps avoiding me. And is always chasing other women around. It would help both of us out. You can avoid sleeping with her and help me land her."

"And who is that?" I ask.

Char blushingly points to Crusher who was in the middle of working out. "Crusher. She's smoking hot. Started working here a decade ago getting to know her. And I've been trying to court her for a few weeks now."

"Couldn't you ask her on a date that you'd both enjoy?"

"I try but she keeps saying she's busy or screwing someone else. I think it's mostly me being an angelic knight that's putting her off. I'm told us knight types can be intimidating to some especially the servant races. Something about our aura's I hear." Char tells me with a slight down crestfallen look.

"I don't get why it would mess with them. How about you go over and try to arrange a date. Now it doesn't have to be now just try to arrange a time and place."

"Servant races are weird but we do know they are much more sensitive to the world around them than normal beings. But I'll try and let you know if anything comes of it. With luck we'll be at Charlie's and your's wedding." Char told me before going off to talk to Crusher.

I just sit there and stretch as I watch them interact.

"So um Crusher would you like to go out on a date? Maybe not now but later?" Char asked standing a bit close to Crusher as she did crunches.

Crusher continues through her crunches. "We can arrange something."

"Really that's wonderful. Would you want it to be something more casual or formal?" Char said already getting down to business on the details of the date. While Crusher stared at Char's curves as she kept working out.

"Casual would be better would it not?"

"Yeah less stressful and gives us more freedom on what to wear. I know a good place with a large selection of comfort foods a few blocks from here only question is when are we going to do this?" Char asked this was good they were getting down to the time now.

"How about this weekend?"

Char looked happy at this and so far it was going well. "Sure that works for me. I have most of the day off then aside from a bit of paperwork."

I don't get why she hasn't tried that already. "Yeah you two enjoy your date while I try to enjoy the fun I'm being forced into." I say.

"Oh yeah enjoy your brief free time before a lily brings you a letter for the rookies that will make up your squad." Crusher told me with a small wave. Great…. So I can at least relax a bit before being shoved into hell.

I get up. "Where's the nearest grocery and liquor store?" I ask.

"A block from here and it's called the Black Garden." Char tells me as she goes over to work on some paperwork and I noticed under her lab coat she's wearing a tight pair of spandex short shorts. I could see her curves perfectly from here. Guess this comes with working in some Shadow places you can wear sexy and skimpy clothing like normal in some areas.

"Thanks. Now where's the exit?" I ask walking to where I thought it was.

"Left down the hall take it the end then a hard right and the entrance should be right in front of you." Crusher told me finishing her reps.

"Thanks. See you both later." I say walking off.

They wave at me as I leave and the first thing I do is head to the store to get me some shit before I meet the 'Squad' I'll be leading into hell for a while.

Might as well grab abit of food and other shit. Don't know what I'll actually need.

So when in doubt, grab a good amount of everything. Also stocked up a decent first aid kit just in case. We could be in their for a month to years and who knows if there will be food there we can eat. I needed to take everything into account. I know we'll be getting shipments of rations from lilies if we need them and ammo. But that can take some time.

Now that I'm done. Am I supposed to go back to the place or meet them somewhere?

Soon I felt a lily pawing at my breasts giggling. As it had a canister on it's back containing a letter.

"Are all you little fuckers annoying in a way?'' I ask reaching for the canister.

It undid my shirt before sucking on the my nipple getting a drink of milk. Inside the canister in side had a couple coordinates in it and a picture of it. It looks like it was a military store with the guns and other stuff inside. Great a scavenger hunt of sorts.

I grab the back of the lilly's neck and lift it up. I then point at the picture. "Are you able to locate this place for me? Or point at it on the map.

It started poking at places chirping chirping the entire time before ending on a spot. "She says to take a telestation not far from here to Silver heart's emporium and they should be waiting in the lounge." Quantum speaks up from my bracelet translating for me.. I didn't know she could speak lilly.

"Thanks." I say to both of them as I set the lilly down and I fix my shirt up.

It licked it's lips before going away. I shrug and make my way to the place getting through a telestation and arriving in front of the place. When I got to the lounge area… While trying not to geek out over everything I found that there was only preteens in the room…. My inner mom was starting to freak out.

"How old are you all?" I question. How young do they need to be to god damn join this line of work?

"Between 7 to 13. I'm the eldest of this little group being the 13 years old. The youngest being twin knights one Celestial and one Shadow. Sun and Luna respectively. Then we have our resident engineer Bella and I'm the medic and saint Darkened. My name is Rose Dark and yeah the same for the rest we are all part of one big family or clan you could say." Rose told me with a shrug.

"Don't you guess think you're a little young to be doing this?" I ask.

Luna I'm guessing since she had black hair next to the blonde seven year old looked at me. "Young? We are still in training school? Were going on a field trip right?" Oh dear pudding in the sky this can't be for real about this. They were told this is a field trip. I know if they die they can come back if they are shadows still it doesn't sit right with me.

"They told you this was a field trip?" I ask. I was expecting maybe 16 year old recruits not this.

Sun then spoke up. "Yes where we get to punch bad monsters and animals and have fun!" She giggled as she flopped onto the couch… they have no idea what they are getting into.

"Do any of you have a number for your teacher or instructor because I wasn't told much before being sent here."

"You mean Mr Jackass? Yeah his number is. 2AZ5737YUO89I1. Did you get all that?" Bella told me making me look at my bracelet.

"Quantum can you please ring up that number for me I already forgot it." I ask Quantum as that was just too much for me to deal with.

"Yes I can. Dialing now."

Soon a rather grumpy voice spoke. "What the heck is it? It's already past closing time."

"I'd love an explanation about the situation I am in. And I don't get a good one. I'll shove your head into your ass."

"Okay let me give it to you simply the only requirement for them to go on the captaincy test with you is that they are rookies and they are there is no min or max age. So I picked at random. And the list is final. So I wish you luck on your test and leave me the fuck alone." He then hung up on me before I could get a word in leaving me pissed.

"Hey Quantum. Remind me when we get back I have someone's ass to kick."

"I will put it on the to do list. Shall I text red heart about this?" Quantum asked me with a quizzical look.

"Sure why not." I grumble. "Alright everyone do you have everything you need?"

"Yes we made sure to pack as best we could for a long trip including self defence weapons and medical stuff." Spoke Rose the big sister of the group. She's going to be our healer if things go south.

I give her a small nod. "Alright." I say. Since we are here I better stock up on ammo also.

I go to the ammo section and immediately Bella came up to me. "So you going to get recharging cells for your weapons? I use a modular weapon. Recharging cells saved me a lot over time given they last longer and are more reliable than the average cell…. Please don't tell me your getting firearm bullets those can be a pain to clean."

"Buddy. I don't use an energy weapon." I say taking some of my ammo out of my inventory. Couldn't I just use one of my new abilities for ammo? You know what I'll just sell what ammo I have.

Well first I need to see if I can actually make the stuff first.. Hmm maybe I should try energy cells and weapons just for the heck of it. Gonna need to try it out on the range first. I think I have enough time to do at least a quick check.

I walk up to the counter. "Do you guys buy ammo or at least take it?" Even if I can't sell it I don't need it now.

"Hmm Yeah as long as it in some container and organized based on round or all the same." The clerk told me.

I place all the ammo I had for both weapons on the counter. "This work?"

"Hmm nice and organized. You want it in coins or wired to your account?" The clerk asked me as she type some things out one the register.

"Account please."

"Alright you got about ten dollars here. Sorry but lead ammo is fairly cheap around here." The clerk told me with a sheepish look.

I sigh. "I kinda figured due to everything here is a lot cheaper than what you can find in other dimensions."

"Yeah hence why a lot of people come here mostly to buy ammo." Bella told me sounding a little arrogant.

"Reasonable." I say choosing to say much.

"Hey miss we need to get ready and go now. The one way portal already popped up." Luna told me tugging on my sleeve.

I groaned internally. "Let's go then."

We all hop into the portal which closes behind us but all we could see was dense fog all around us. My radar was going crazy like danger was all around us or the mist itself was dangerous.

I take my assault rifle out and create a drum clip for it. "Let's find a building or better area to set up camp. Make sure you stay together." I say.

"I then hear someone puke and see Rose puking her guts out. "This place feels all sorts BLUGH! Wrong… Making me sick." I see now her purple eyes are glowing and she has… Angel wings?

"Let's find a place. Are you able to move?"

"Not much currently till my saint side fully kicks in." She tells me as I feel a purifying aura coming from her now.

"The rest of you survey your surroundings until it can kick in. If you see anything notify me."

The other three nod. The twins transforming into their other forms while Bella took out her rifle and put up an energy shield. For Rookies they sure pick up fast.

I do feel envious of how the twins have forms taller than me. While we waited I faced outward and looked around trying to spot anything useful. We have to be close to a town due to us being on a road.

Then out of nowhere I hear a semi honking at us before it crashed on the side of the road falling from the damn sky…. What the actually fuck did that?

"Get off the road." I say looking back and forth down the road looking for the source.

We all move off the road with Luna helping Rose move as thunderous steps echoed in the mist as a bomb siren went off from all directions causing the kids to tense up and I'll admit in this setting it's very unnerving.

"Keep your eyes and ears open." I say before firing a flare down both ways of the road trying to see if something was there or we were near something.

I saw dozens of humanoid creatures on end near a few buildings on one end and a large beast one the other near a cathedral looking building but it looked too dangerous to approach at least for the kids. The humanoid ones looks relatively easy to deal with in comparison. So that's where we are going.

I create a silencer for my weapon and putting it in. "Everyone start moving backwards. Sun pay attention behind us." I say lifting my weapon and opening fire.

She gave me a nod before we began moving. Most of the shit down range from where I was shooting started falling showing bullets worked. Luckily my weapon was silenced so that giant monster didn't hear us.

"Try finding us a building." I say quietly as we moved along. So what is the objective here?

Bella pointed to something in the distance. "I think we can rest there if we can get in."

"Then lets get moving shall we." I say looking in that direction for a split second.

It looked like an abandoned movie theater but should be defensible. We hurried to it barricading the door behind us only for the world to shift as the rain hit turning the world to actual hell. Then we all heard some maniacal laughter from inside. I look to Rose to see she was glowing softly know as she looked like a picture perfect Angel with glowing purple eyes. I saw the demon stuff burning away at her presence.

I grit my teeth this is the worst kind of place for her to be in. What kind of goddamn dimension is this? "We may need to move to another building." I say looking around to see if there was a source to the problem.

"This entire place feels wrong. Like we are on a corrupted plane of existence now. It feels like something out of the occult. So many degrees of wrong. This place is may as well be the underworld currently." Rose told me before puking again.

"Think you can hold out till we get out of here then? Or do you have any equipment to help?" Would a forcefield help in this case? I wondered.

Bella looked worried rubbing Rose's back. "I have something that may help take the edge off her. But it needs some time calibrate. I don't know if I can make a force field to repel this given the entire area is like this."

"Alright. Please do so."

I saw her take out a bracelet before putting on Rose. It locked on to her humming as it's center piece glowed softly.

"And how is that supposed to work?" I ask setting up a perimeter by barrackading in all the doors in the area.

"It's helping her regulate her energy. It would work better if something like share energy was around. But none around sadly. I'm worried about her condition it may deteriorate further the longer we are here. And darkened are not known for their sanity under intense trauma. She's more sensitive to the spiritual aspect of the world than we are due to her saint side." Bella shot Rose a worried look as she was starting to doze in and out.

"Wonderful. I can do something that may help but it'll change me. I can give her enough share energy to help for awhile but I can only do it one time." I say. I don't think what I would have now would last for very long for me. I'd rather give it to someone that has use of it for longer.

"It'll help keep her stable. But this occult stuff is messing with her a lot. If she was older and stronger she could burn it away but as it stands it's over powering her. Let's just hope she doesn't start getting loopy and start muttering stuff in one of her native tongues. Last thing we need is her summoning crazy shit in a delirious state." Bella told me as I watched Sun and Luna scoping out the place.

"Alright. I can give her what share energy I have. Now I will say now I may be a little more...Crueler. So I apologize if I say anything horrible beforehand." I say approaching Rose.

She looked at me in a daze as if she was already losing her sense of awareness. "What's going on?... Where are we?" She said panting slightly at the end. I pressed my hand on her forehead to check her temperature and she was definitely burning up with one right now. We needed to find the objective if there even is one and get out she won't last more than a few weeks at this rate.

I then slowly start pouring the share energy into her. She'll get better used of it. "You need it more than I do."

"Easy Rose just try to relax you'll feel a bit better soon." Bella said with a worried look before I felt something.

"You know she doesn't look to good. You all from out of town?" Spoke a woman standing behind us wearing black cargo pants, a sturdy looking jacket and boots. Her eyes were a deep red while her hair was a very light grey. She looked very calm for this place.. She was out of place to say the least.

I pointed my gun at her with one arm as I kept what I was doing up. "You can say that. Now I need a name and our destination."

She tilted her head and causally pushed my gun down with a finger. "No need for violence here friend. As for my name. It's been so long it would be some trouble to recall it fully but most folks around here refer to me as Steel Heart the 9th. As for your destination that depends on what you're looking for or who sent you? There is a lot of destinations here the devil's pit, The hospital, dinner, Town hall, getting out of town, library or maybe your looking to judge yourself or find a certain tomb?"

That's the problem. No one fucking told us what the objective was. "What I mean was where are we?"

"Hmm? Your in Silent Hill you should have seen the big sign outside of town. So you really have no idea what you're getting into do you traveler? All that will begin here and the trials you'll face? One should not enter Silent Hill with guilt in their hearts." Steel heart warned me ominously making me very worried.

"So you are saying we can leave when we do these…..Trials?" I ask getting done with what I was doing with Rose.

"In a way yes. And deal with an evil holding the town. You are your own warden. If you fail these trails this town will consume you whole. But it's quiet here. I'm sure you'll come to enjoy the quiet in a hundred years. But be warned the monsters along the way won't make it easy for you. Well I need to go do my rounds. If I was you I'd head west of here to the old cathedral." She told me I looked away for a second and when I looked back she was gone.

Yay! Hallucinations. "Not like I don't have the guns to hold them off. Did you see her too Bella?"

"Um yeah she was like right there. Hey didn't her name sound like one of those CPU titles? Heard some CPU's spirits can linger around where their tomb lies sometimes." Bella told me adopting a thinking pose… An old CPU? That's odd.

"It did. Alright you two get back over here! Bella see if Rose is doing better I gave her all I could."

The twins came running and gave me a tackle hug giggling while Bella checked Rose. "She's doing better now think we can move her now. Think she just needs some medicine now for her fever."

I pull out a box of what I had. "I don't know if I have anything for it but I might."

I found some basic cold meds that should help her out. Only down side was how bitter it was. Here goes nothing. I made her down a cap full not letting her spit it out till she swallowed it. Alright we need to get going now.

"Alright lets get moving the sooner we find out what we need to do the better." I say.

They all nod. As much as I'm loath to trust her I took us west to where an old Cathedral stood hopefully I'd get some answers there on what to do. Hopefully nothing else weird would happen.

"Get ready." I say before kicking the door open.

What we heard soon after were a couple girly screams as something inside scurried for a place to hide. I didn't expect that. The inside looked destroyed but shoddily kept but in a livable shape.

"Come out with your hands in the air." I say shining my flashlight on my gun around.

What I saw where some scared kids hiding behind a ruined bench looking too scared to trust me right now. That's all I saw of them before they scurried off somewhere else. Likely not willing to risk me shooting them.

"It looks like there are more illusions or actual children here. Think you or Rose can coax them out?" I ask Bella while putting my gun up. I'll use my handgun if something comes.

Rose walks to them. "I'll do my best." She walked over to where those kids where at. "Hey you guys it's to come out we are checking this place out. Come on you'll be safer with us. Maybe we can help you all get out of here?"

I just stand by Luna and Sun. "I wonder if they'll succeed." I say quietly.

Sun giggles. "Rose is the best. She has this in the bag!" Then Luna spoke. "Yes she's a super big sister!"

"That's good to know." I say watching Rose. Being prepared in case something happened.

Soon Rose was tackled down by some giggling girls wearing tattered clothes in various conditions. But they seemed to be in decent health someone must have been taking care of them. How else would kids survive in a place like this?

"Hello everyone." I say softly.

They tense up on seeing me but relax when Rose pats their heads. "She's alright."

"Sorry about scaring you. We've had to deal with a lot of those monsters so I'm a little edgy."

"It's alright we thought you were the big monster that the goddess keeps away." The oldest of the girls a mid-late teenager told me with a warm cheeky smile.

"Do any of you have any decent information about this place? We haven't really came across that many people." I'm wondering if they are like that steel heart.

"Oh we haven't left this place after all the murders started happening plus the storm and earthquake. A lot of stuff happened before our goddess saved us. Or was it goddesses? Can't remember. Most are likely dead. We haven't seen many people most try to storm the place but our goddess always drives them away!" Spoke the youngest of the group looking to be ten years old or close.

Why do I not like hearing that? "Is there anyway for me to speak to your. Goddesses?"

"We'd need to make an offering at the shrine. Like food or something to catch their interest. And usually only one shows up at a time. It's a bit random which shows up." Spoke the third and last girl looking to just be breaking into their teens. Well at least it's more of my type of offerings.

"Food huh." I take out a candy bar and a loaf of bread. "Use the candy as an offering and the bread for you guys." I have plenty of food.

The eldest broke it up the bread evenly among them. "Thanks for the food miss. I'm Summer Woods and these two are my two sisters June and Ember. And yes you can pinch us to make sure we are real."

"You're welcome and that is fine. If you guys want more just say so." I say. I wonder if the candybar would 'appeal' to this goddess.

After finishing her bread Summer spoke up. "Well if your offering now we won't say no to more. Food is sort of hard to come by here. Anyways we'll guide you to the shrine just stick together Silent Hill has a bad habit of splitting up travelers."

"We'll be in your care then. Don't worry about the monsters. We can take care of them easily."

"Alright. But if we get separated how will we keep in touch?" Spoke June I'm guessing the youngest. She had a point. I doubt any of them have phones that still work.

I pull out two walkie talkies. "I only have two extras but here they are." I say holding them out.

Summer and Ember took them and pocketed them. "Thanks if we get separated we'll give you a shout on where to head to next. Don't worry we can take care of ourselves if we get separated."

They have before I showed up. "Sounds good. And where is this 'altar'?"

"Right in front of us now." Ember told me I look dead of head of the corridor they lead us through to see a big ass statue behind an altar that looks like it was made for a big ass well known goddess with tons of worshipers and stuff. It was like the classic divine/guardian mother type of statue. The fact that it was still this pristine shows a massive amount of care it must have had over the years or it was made out of some quality stone.

"I'm taking it that is one of the goddesses here?"

"Yes part of the old faith that people came here for that is the goddess of Silent Hill she the protector of this place and the one who rained over it before the stuff happened and the other goddesses started appearing. One of them said they are here because Fate sealed their bodies away here." Summer told me making me sweat about possibly having to fuck with a primodial.

"Ah." I say taking out a few candy bars. "Let's see if this works." I say holding them out to her.

Summer takes them from my hand and places them on the altar before someone appeared in a flash of light eating the candy bars. "Damn I haven't had food like this in a while! Damn it taste soo good after soo long. Oh hello we meet again. Have you seen my mom her Name is Stacey Wells also known as Red heart I thought she'd have come for me a while ago. It's been so damn long."

"Yes I've seen her and I'm correct on who you are then she thinks you're dead. Also want another item?" I ask pulling out some cotton candy. What. I like my sweets. I also get some smaller packages out for the kids.

She sighed taking the offered food. "Damn guess this place really is damn hidden. I would get the fuck out of here but she has my body sealed in a damn coffin inside the clock tower at the center of town. I could help get the rest of you out of this dimension if you free me." Bingo there's our ticket out of here if she's like Scrappy she'd know a lot of rune magic it get us out of here.

"Let's get going then. I'm in the mood to kill a few things."

"Yeah need to disappear now but the most dangerous thing I remember around here is pyramid head… Basically a behemoth wannabe. Little Lucy could take him and she was a baby last I checked." Steel heart then disappeared from sight returning to her body.

"Alright everyone get ready we move out in five minutes." I say.

They all nod and start eating what food was available. I noticed Rose was more in control of herself now and she was taking bites out of some metal.

"Looks like the energy I gave you worked." I say to her. I'm glad I'm still this damn calm.

"Hmm? No I just started eating silverite it helps my kind recover. Want some?... Oh right your kind can't eat metals." Rose told me before looking awkward at the last part… her kind can eat metal? That's… A new one.

Ouch. Well glad I know that the share energy went to nothing then. "No we cannot."

"Hmm Then you'll never learn how tasty some can be… Though I'm told not to eat the plates too. Not my fault they make them out of tasty metal. If we find any iron or steel can I eat it?" Rose asked me with a hungry look in her eyes. Wait if one of my kids is part whatever she is… Oh crap.

I chose not to think of it until I got back to deal with it. "No. I don't know if it would harm you due to how this place is."

"Okay fine. I'll stick to my safe stash then. Sound like we are heading to the clock tower right? It's our ticket out of here and since we weren't told our objective rescuing a goddess would count as like a big feat right? And honestly I don't want to stay here any longer than needed Luna and Sun could be permanently scared by this." Rose told me as I hard bones popping nearby.

"I agree so lets get this over with shall we." I say taking my assault rifle back out.

They stood there waiting for something before I clicked my gun onto full auto fuck conserving ammo when I can make more. But then they moved at the loud click causing more bone popping sound just no.

I summon up a grenade. I pull the pin and softly roll it down the hall at them. Gladly I was standing in the front so I can block the shrapnel.

Bella gave me a look. "I could have made a force field to block it you know show off." Ah so young and already trash talking.. Can I keep them? They need to learn how to fight the right way after all and not from Jackass.

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask.

"At least let us show off too." Luna jumping up to smash a nurse into a bloody mess.

I wave them off. "You have the rest of your lives to do that. Let the grown up have her fun."

"Awww." All of them said groaning at being told off.

I raise my gun again and smirk. Maybe I'll use my swords after this group is taken care of. "This will be fun." I say opening fire upon the nurses.

They start falling with a sickening crunch as their bones broke as they all fell but they were rather weak.

I look at the kids that were living here. "Can one of you lead us to were this clocktower is?" I ask. I'd rather only have one in the front with me.

Ember raised her hand. "I can I used to do newspaper routes here."

"Thank you. Please lead the way. Can't say I know this town."

She nods and begins leading us around town but when take one turn I got separated from everyone ending up in a dark corridor. I looked around and couldn't see anyone.

"God damn it!" Hopefully everyone else stayed together. Might as well try to find them I say taking off in a jog.

The further I want the longer the corridor I went before I came to a door that had a slot in it and a sign that read. 'Give me the heart of your first love if you wish to pass'

"How or why the fuck would I do that? Then again I'm now a damn cheat box." I say creating a C-4 charge and mounting it on the door.

I blow it up but the door isn't even scratched. If anything it only got tougher. Shit.. I then noticed a lightly glowing side corridor. That had a neon sign saying 'This way Emma'

"Now I just want to beat the person's ass that controls this damn place." I mutter following the path.

The further in got the more I noticed blood building up on the floor till it was up to my shin. Then I heard whimpering before I quickly found Noire nailed to an inverted cross. Crying in pain. Before blood crawled up onto the wall saying simply 'Now what do you do? She has what you need. Only one way to get it.'

I shake my head to dislodge some of my thoughts. This has to be an illusion. Why the hell would Noire be here? Is the 'Illusion?' even in her right frame of mind or just a scared husk. I wave my hand in front of her face. This feels too damn real.

She blinked her eyes almost shocked. "Em-Emma.. H-How did yo-" She shivered starting to hyperventilate.

"Breathe. Slow calm breaths." I say reaching up to take the nails out of her legs first. How long has she been strung up? Shouldn't she have bleed out by now. Even believing it was fake still bought pain to my chest.

The nails burned me as I pulled them out. Noire took my advice and tried to breathe slowly and calmly. The writing changed to mock me. 'Does it hurt? You don't need her only her heart.'

Does the bitch know if had so much fucking worse than burnt fingers? I pick the Noire up and go to carry her back down the hallway.

Noire clung to me as I carried her to the door. Which reminded me of how awkward it would be to bring her home. But still I'd give my life to protect her. The Door stood but it looked weaker now with Noire's presence.

"Here lets get you cleaned up." I say placing her down and getting a rag and water bottle out.

"Th-Thanks. I have no idea how long I've been in this hell for. You're normal right?" She acted me with a slight shiver.

"As normal as I can be." I say wiping her down.

"Yeah… This place might as well be hell. It's like a prison for the innocent and evil alike. A dumping ground for the primordials to throw their trash away or those that they find to be a nuisance."

"Then I am guessing you are a different Noire than I know of. Yet how did you know my name?" I ask getting a pair of clothes out for her. She's going to have to live with sandals due to that's the only other foot wear I have on me.

"You're not the first Neptune to dye your hair black and go by Emma. Though I'm guessing your last name isn't Poppyfield." She told me giving me this question of how many times this happened.

"Not even close and what exactly did these other.. Others do to you since you've met them here?" I ask creating a drill to work on the door.

"Most of us absolutely nothing we are aware of other than Fate didn't like us. It was like our lives our selves was what we were doing wrong. Other than that I don't really know. It's like we were sent here just to be gotten rid of." Noire told me sounding hurt.

"I can say that I'll try my best to bring you with me when I leave." I say as I start drilling into the door by the hinges.

"Thanks though most of us will likely just reside within you if our bodies are nowhere to be found. Even if we don't tell someone strong enough what's going on here." Noire told me with a slight pleading look. Guess I could let the shadows and Stacey know that will get something done at least.

"That is fine until we find a solution." I say to her.

"Okay at least this hell will come to an end one way or another. This world is like a cancer almost like the graveyard." She tells me as I kick the door down.

"I agree so lets do our best to leave then." I go and pick her back up. I don't know if she can walk or not due to the wounds she has.

As we kept going we saw a Nepgear on an execution stand with a Neptune about to kill her. "Any last words traitor?" The Neptune spoke as Nepgear cried. "I'm sorry Sis."

I quickly shoot the Neptune there before I let the situation hit me. The memory hitting me hard. I fall to my knees almost drop Noire. Why? Why did it have to show that? I think hitting the ground a few times.

The guilt still hit me hard as unlike before no one could stop me before I sentence Nepgear to death. It was all my fault. "You can't save her. You never can." The Neptune said as she rose up with the bullet hole in her head still bleeding.

I get up and leaving Noire on the ground. I lay a heavy right hook into the Neptune's jaw. I then proceed to beat the shit out of her. I know I can't save her from what I did. It's going to lie with my for the rest of my damn days.

All the time the Neptune kept laughing as if she was enjoying this. Even though I was beating her to a pulp. Just the fuck is wrong with this place!? Is it just forcing me to face the damn guilt in my heart!

I growl. I then grab her neck and rip it out. "Come out god damn it! Show me your face so I can fucking kill you!" I yell out.

I hear a laugh and the blood rearranged to spell out. 'Not yet my precious little victim, I'm not done toying with you yet. The execution needs to be completed if you wish to move on. Or perhaps you'll find another way?, I can still make you suffer even more.'

"I'll make you fucking pay when I get my hands on you."

I hear more laughing as the blood moves again. 'If you even make it that far spineless.'

I grit my teeth. I then glance over at Nepgear. Is she alive? I sadly wasn't paying attention.

I saw she was still crying bound to the execution stand. I know one way to check if she's alive well hopefully. But first I need to free her…. If I can.

I walk up to her. "Are you alright?" I ask.

She cries harder as I got closer. "Just make it quick Neptune." She was still shaking as if thinking I was going to kill her.

"No no. I'm not going to kill you. You don't deserve it." I say getting to work on unbinding her.

"B-B-But you said I failed you for the last time.. You said I deserved it for being worthless." Nepgear told me while still crying heavily her eyes and cheeks still puffy from crying.

"You are not useless. Everyone needs you. Even I do. Ignore what I have said before. I am sorry for sprouting such lies."

She drove her face into my breasts. "I love you sis! Um sis your chest is so much bigger." She said looking up from my bust.

"Having children does that to you. Can you go and hold Noire for me?" I ask. For some of the things I'll most likely have to do I'll have to use both arms.

"Oh um okay anything I can do to help." She told me before going over and picking Noire up.

"Remember Nepgear. You are and never will be useless." I say to her meaning it.

"Oh okay. Can I get a kiss then?" She said looking at my lips.. Oookay didn't expect that. But what the heck it's not the full deal.

I rub the back of my neck. "Sure." I grumble. I wonder if this Nepgear came from a dimension where the Neptune and Nepgear there loves each other.

Nepgear then kissed me hard slipping her tongue into my mouth as she presses her chest into mine even sneaking a grab at my butt.. That answers my question if somewhat.

I slowly push her off. "Alright. That's enough for now. We need to get out of here." This is going to be fun explaining when we do finally get out.

"Oh right sorry. Just your lips were so good I almost lost myself." Nepgear told me blushing as she held Noire who decided to take a nap now.

"We'll talk about that when we leave alright." I say looking for an exit.

I noticed another hallway down from where we are at. I hope nothing else happens until we are out of here. I've had enough shit from this place already.

"Lets get moving. Stay close to me. Better yet keep a hand on my shoulder." I say. I don't want us split up.

She nods holding Noire with one arm and Keeping a hand on my shoulder. We go down the hallway and here a baby crying near a gate.. The crying was coming from a low lying crevice in the wall bare big enough to fit them and a pair of arms.

Is this place just going to fuck with me the whole time? I go up and look into the crevice.

Inside was a baby wrapped in a blanket surrounded by killer ants. Without thinking I reached in and pulled the baby out the ants eating into my arms as I took the baby out.

I swipe the ants off my arms as I stand up. I then take a better look at the baby. I pause. She was basically a babified version of me.

This is going to be so freaking awkward if I raise her… I'd basically be raising myself for crying out loud. Will this place ever stop screwing with me?

"Hey Nepgear switch with me." I say. I'm not doing it to be rude but I would rather deal with a threat piggybacking someone than carrying a child. She nods swapping with me and now I was piggybacking Noire on my back instead of little me.

Now to find out where to go next. "Hmm." I then make my way to where I believed was our way to go.

Then some big ass guy showed up near an exit throwing what looked like Blanc on ground before plowing into her. No one does that to my friends and gets the fuck away with it!

I quickly jump forward taking out purity and I behead him. I then kick his body away which made me stumble due to the weight on my back. "Nepgear check on her." I say taking a few steps forward to see if there was anything else.

Nepgear looked her over. "She seems find aside from having her clothing er panty torn away. But she looks to be in good health otherwise… Sis I can see the light from here! It's soo close. You should hold the little one now."

"Uh sure. Carry Blanc and stay close by." I say putting the sword away.

I take the big ass sword as a trophy before taking the baby me. We all walk out and I see the rest of the group run up to me. "Boss your back!" Bella told me as she ran up and hugged my waist.

"Yeah. This place sent me somewhere and I came back with some companions." I say giving a small smile. "Now where are we?"

"Um boss You sure you aren't crazy? The only thing with you is the baby in your arms. And we're at the clock tower now." Bella told me as Rose gave me an odd look.

"What?" I say looking behind me. I then realized I didn't feel Noire's weight anymore. Don't tell me. Are they still going to be stuck here?

Rose then gave me a gentle pat on my arm. "Don't worry they are resting inside of you all they need now is bodies to inhabit. As long as you leave they will come with you. Though I sensed something that will get a squad sent here or someone to check the place out. There is an old dragon sleeping around here. One that's been missing for a long time."

Even though I wondered how she knew they were in me. I chose not to say anything. "I'll mention it when we get back."

Bella shrugs. "Alright well let's go wake up our ticket out of here! She said she's in a Coffin right?"

"Yes. Also is everyone else still here?" I ask wanting to make sure.

I do a quick scan Luna and Sun were playing with June while Ember and Summer watched over them. Bella and Rose were next to me which were the final two. Looks like everyone was here. With the addition of baby me. Well let's wake up sleeping beauty then. May earn me some points with Stacey.

"Let's find sleeping beauty then shall we." I say.

My team cheers while the rest shrugs as Luna busted the door down. Looking inside a big ass coffin was suspended in the clock tower while a counter weight was keeping it up…. How the hell did no one notice it before? I then hear something dragging on the ground metal scraping against stone.

I take my handgun out. What the hell is it now? I step in and look around to spot the thing.

It looked like some damn shirtless jackass with a metal pyramid on his head weilding a giant crude sword/clever as a weapon. The three natives were shaking as they saw the guy apparently he must have been a big baddie around here.

I raised my gun at him and start unloading into his chest. "Come at me you fucking bastard." I say handing mini Me to Bella.

He ran at me like a crazed ass the bullets sunk into his flesh though he seemed to not give a damn about them well when in doubt just cut them apart and burn the rest!

I chuckle. I take Purity back out. "I'm guessing you want to dance." I say jumping forward to go at him.

He brought his clever down trying to overwhelm me with sheer power alone making him very sloppy and easy to predict.

I step to the side and stab in the side. I then quickly start hacking into his body.

Flesh and blood started flying everywhere as the brute was too slow to keep up with my speed till it was nothing more than a bloody mess. I'm gonna take that sword of his as a trophy… That helmet is just too damn creepy to take.

I place the sword in my inventory. I turn towards the rest. "I'm sorry the rest of you had to see that."

Luna and Sun giggle before they both shouted. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

I don't think anyone as young as them should've saw what I did. "Let's ignore this and move on." I say.

Bella the ran ahead. "Okay we just need to break the counter weight and the coffin will come crashing down. Or break the chain either or." I grinned to myself as I thought about making a rocket launcher to break counter weight should be easy to hit.

And I do just that. "Alright put a shield around everyone else Bella." I say waiting to fire.

She gave me a nod and formed a light blue tinted forcefield around everyone else given I was the one firing the explosive. Time to let the fireworks begin.

A big grin erupts on my face as I am the rocket launcher and fired it.

It shattered with a loud gong sound before the coffin crashed to the ground but remained intact. I went up to it as I made a crowbar and pried the top off cracking the casing as I quickly heard coughing. "Fucking hell feels like I swallowed a damn dust cloud. Anyone have something to drink?" Spoke Steel heart as she sat up coughing as fresh air filled her lungs again. She looked mostly like how I saw her earlier except her hair needed some maintenance.

I dangled a bottle of water above her.

She snatched it from me and downed the whole thing before jumping out. And stretching getting a couple cracks. "Okay I'll make the portal and you authorize it for homecity or wherever we're going." She tells me before drawing some symbols in the air. Was that another badge function?

"Either home city or Omega's factor. I'm going to have to do my report."

"Alright well put your badge to it and select either or when the prompt pops up. Otherwise the portal will only take us to my mom's place… Not sure if that place still exists or not maybe Hyper if it hasn't gone to shit yet. Also I remember my name. Stella, Stella Wells." She told me giving me the hint this was riding on me now.

I do as asked and selected the homecity. First thing first I'll be going back to the building Crusher and co was. "Will you immediately going back to your mother?" I ask her.

"Depends I still have things I need to check on when I get there as I need to let the officials know I'm not you know dead. Though you know where my mother is?" She asked me as the kids started hopping through the portal with Rose ushering the local three in before herself. But if she's where I last checked Stacey will be at my place.

"She'll most likely be at my place. Well last time I checked anyways."

"Well looks like I'll be tagging along with you when you head back home then.. Not sure if mom will punch or hug me maybe both… Some people are like that." She told me with a slight shiver as we were the last ones to enter the portal. I let out a sigh as we arrived back in home city. Finally back in familiar non mind fucking territory.

"I'm glad I'm not there anymore." Surprisingly Quantum didn't talk the whole time we were there. "Can you direct us to the second to last building we were in before we left Quantum?"

"Huh? Oh right.. Sorry take a telestation to your right and I've programmed the pass to take you there." Quantum told me with a yawn.

"Thanks." I say to her.

Quantum yawned again as we headed there before she blinked likely going into hibernation it seems. I wonder if she's getting an update or something like that. Along the way the hill Trio looked around in wonder well they had a rather bleak future beforehand so it makes sense they'd be so amazed by stuff like this.

"How long ago were you sealed?" I ask Stella.

"A long ass time about a few hundred thousand years shadow time? Think that is like a few thousand in hyper time." I stare at Stella after what she told me. That was a long ass freaking time. No wonder Stacey thought she was dead.

"So she'll be grateful or kill us both when we get there." I say as we reach the telestation.

"Me not likely you maybe. I'll tell her to how freaking fate was involved and that will direct her rage elsewhere." Stella told me as I rigged the telestation for all of us. Wonder what will happen to the trio from silent hill? Likely they'll be sent to some orphanage. After swiping my pass we arrive at the training place.

"Yeah I do not feel like dying again. The first time sucked."

"I know I'm lucky to have something that helps with that. Immortality is great and all except dying and stuff like it." Stella told me before we saw Crusher in front of us with a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask Crusher.

"I woke up from a night of perfect sex to have some brass yelling down my ear. Also had to kill someone who fucked shit up big time. By the way you pass take your badge to your factions office and get it updated. Should be in their system's by now." Crusher told me with a low growl sounding very annoyed with what she had to deal with.

"Well both of our days weren't fun but I do feel sorry for you." I say.

'You can say that again. Who knew I'd be stuck in someone else's head.' Came Blancs voice. ' _At least we aren't stuck in that hell anymore and it's roomy in here.' Came Noire's._ ' **Me and sis had sex and a baby.'** Goddamn it not this shit… it's way too soon for me to deal with this.

I groaned and rubbed at my temple. A dull ache going through my head. "Alright lets get going. We'll come to conclusions when we get there. Do you have a portal nearby to Omega's fraction?" I directed the question to Crusher.

"Yes second door on your right. Also what to with the kids and your guest? Want me to send them home. Aso guessing the baby is your's?" Crusher asked me giving me a curious look.

"Yes please and kinda." I look to Stella. "Do you mind just going with the kids?"

"Sure I will I'll just connect my phone to wifi and get some of the basic I'm not dead stuff out of the way." She told me with a wave then it hit me Summer, Ember and June's home was shit and they pretty much had no other home to go to. I'll just have Stella take them to my place and give them to Vert in Gemstone when I get back as she'd love having more kids around.

"When you do go to my place to take the kids with you alright. Also can you take little Nep here also?" I ask.

Stella shrugs and takes little Nep from me. "I will. Where is your place anyways?" Right she needs to know where I live to get there. Bit of hindsight on my end.

"Dimension Y973Z. The portal shall bring you to my place. If not ask for a ride to Emma Clockworks place. Everyone kinda knows were it is. Its annoying sometimes."

"Welp See you on the other side then hopefully Emma." Stella said popping the p as she took the kids and little me off somewhere else to get some business done before heading to my place.

"I'll see you later Crusher." I say walking off.

"Yeah see yeah later hope you have a better day than me. Just let Char and me know when the wedding is happening." Crusher said before walking off back inside.

I sigh making my way over to Omega's faction. Which gladly didn't take that long. "Hey Quantum. Do you have Omega's number?" I ask making my way over to one of the major offices so I can upgrade my badge.

"I have the one he sent messages to. But I think he changes it every year?" Quantum told me speaking up as her projection popped up.

"Can you try to contact him then? I want to try talking to him about the three other….beings in me."

"Alright I'll get back to you when I'm done. Should I also send him the data I collected of that dimension?" Quantum asked as we made our way to an office.

"Yes it would eliminate me doing a report then. Thank you." I say as we reached one.

"Alright. I'll get it done then. Going silent while a process everything should take no more than a few seconds." Quantum told me blinking out as I entered the office.

I walk up to a desk attendant. "Hello I came to upgrade my badge." I say placing it and the paperwork on the desk.

"Ah you ranked up. Your Captain Clockwork now. Just give me a sec to do the upgrade to the badge." She said shoving the badge in some machine and the paperwork in a scanner where a dumb AI processed it.

I wait till she is finished. "Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome Captain Clockwork. Anything else I can help you with?" She asked me while handing me my badge back.

"Not at the moment. Have a good day." I say walking out.

Quantum then popped up to talk to me. "Okay he said what category of being and can it wait."

"CPU and yes and as long as they don't chat all at once I think it should be fine."

"Alright then come to his office whenever you feel like it during normal visiting hours. Or bug the hell out of Lia. He said he doesn't really care too much either or." Quantum told me. So deal with Omega or annoy the hell out of Lia.

"When is the visiting hours? I already came over here. I don't feel like going back and going all the way to Lia's office."

"It ends in about three hours from now. If we hurry we can make it there in time. With a telestation we should be able to get there with two hours to spare." Quantum told me meaning we had to hurry.

I then start jogging back to the telepad. When I get there I swipe it and run into the portal. I then start making my way to the building.

The receptionist looked up at me. "Oh miss Clockwork Omega is expecting you. I believe you remember where to go right?"

"Yes I do." I say quickly making my way over.

I head up to his level and see him studying a strip of some creatures flesh. Looked really odd to me.

His eyes flicked up to me. "Hello Emma. Apparently you had a fun day."

"Yeah fuck Silent hill by the way. I hate mind games." I say remembering what I been through in that hell.

"I can say I don't like them either. Now from what I've been informed you apparently have three other. Souls so to speak in your body."

"Yeah… A Noire, Blanc and Nepgear. That I picked up when something decided to fuck with me." I tell him listing off the ones I knew that were in me.

"Alright I'll have bodies prepared for them then. Are they being annoying or quiet?" He asks typing into a tablet.

"Urgh they can be chatty in my head currently but that's mostly due to them being bored. But yeah it is rather annoying having them talking in my head. Especially since one of them is my sister that wants to bone me." I shiver at the last part. It already happened once I don't want to do it again.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time seeing one of you and a Nepgear screwing each other." He says smirking at me.

I blush while facepalming. "I know I got screwed by her once and I saw one of my kids matubating to a porn video of that. It's so embarrassing! Why do people find the notion of sisters fucking each other hot anyways."

He shrugs. "With all the people that live here it's not like its uncommon."

This only makes me blush more. "Don't remind. My own kids are fucking eachother. Luckily I'm getting a solution. So how long till I can get the three other souls out of my body?"

"Well I have a set of twins here that got each other pregnant." He says probably messing with me. "But yeah it'll be a few hours."

I raise an eyebrow but shrug. "Alright need me to stay in the dimension or can I go home?" I ask Wanting to know if I have to stay in the area for this.

"Go home if you wish. I'll just track you down when you're home to finish it. Unless you do want to stay here. There is an arcade down the road."

"Yeah might check it out before I go. But… I need to go before Red heart wrecks my house. Sorta found her thought dead kid Stella Wells soo who knows what's going to happen." Even if the guardsmen can handle it I don't want to risk it or piss off Stacey more.

"Well good luck with your problems. I have my own to deal with." He says waving me off.

I shrug and leave, time to head home. Hopefully everything is going well. I wonder who's older? Lucy or Stella?

Guess I'll find out. "Will you be ready to go into the system when we get back?" I ask Quantum.

"Um sure I've had enough time to recover and relax. I've been performing a lot of self maintenance while we were here in the shadow dimension. It helped me stabilize myself. Do you think my body will be there when we arrive?" Quantum asked me sounding a bit giddy at being able to interact with me physically.

"Maybe. Depending on how fast they actually get the order out."

"Okay. Though I think I'm ready to be put in as long as I can still talk to you like this till I get my body and hug you." Quantum said with a giggle sounding a lot better than when I got her.

"Don't worry you can chat with me when ever and I can't wait to hug you also." I say trying to make her feel better.

She giggles. "Thanks Emma your the best. I'm really lucky to have you."

"Likewise." I say making my way home.

It didn't take long before I arrived at my home well outside of it… It was a lot bigger than I thought with a big ass pool outside. Near that lake.

I then make my way to a nearby door and get inside to find everyone. "Wasn't expecting to throw me outside." I say.

"Would you rather it throw random people coming here inside your home?" Quantum told me and as annoyed as I am I have to agree.

"There are soldiers for that and I had to type in the portal number to actually get to this one."

"Maybe bring it up with the portal staff next time? At least nothing bad happened." Quantum told me as I heard a rumble before I saw a dust cloud coming towards me before Stacey landed making a long trench in the ground look a good deal beaten up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! The hell you destroying my house for?"

"Fucking hell that bitch!" Red heart staggered to her feet, her fists still burning. She was glaring in a direction preparing to go fight something. Something was up and to do a number on her like this it must be strong.

"What's wrong. Who is it?" I ask trying to get information.

"Fucking Fate showed up out of nowhere pissed off. She took Topaz. Already leveled half a city." Stacey got out as she got to her feet preparing to get back into the fight.. My heart then picked up at the fact Topaz was in danger with an enraged primordial of all things!

"Why the hell is she here then?" I might not be able to do damage but I can definitely be a distraction. I transform and summon up a full suit of armour along with an energy shield.

"She's still corrupted that's for sure but she said something about you interfering with Fate so you must be punished or some bullshit like that. Either way I'm not happy with her having my grandchild." She grunted out falling to her knees again looking to be in no shape to be fighting.

"I shall distract her then till you are back up and running." I say shooting off in the direction she flew from. Judging by the area it was more towards the heart of Leanbox. The more populated areas of leanbox. As I went I noticed the sky glowing a bright azure color. The air itself started feeling weird as I spotted Fate or some woman thrashing the place though Topaz was nowhere insight.

I summon up an anti-material rifle before I open fire at her.

She blocked most of it with a magic field before sending them back at me as several magic blasts were sent at me almost knocking me out of the air.

I put the gun away before flicking my fingers together causing sparks. I'll just go with the usual then. I shot at her trying to move fast enough so she couldn't hit me while throwing in a few blows. Trying to tear chunks out of her.

She growls and unleashes a burst of raw power before a polearm slammed into her gut pinning her to a wall before all my senses started flring giving me the get the fuck out of here signal as I saw Cu land nearby. "So I finally found you. Time to undo what my jackass younger brother did to you. Don't even bother Moirai that spear is barbed and has all but the powers you need to survive on lockdown. No use running now." She said as she walked calmly towards Fate her aura glowing blue same as her eyes.

I heard soft footsteps to my left. I turn and see a little girl. Now where have I seen her before. "You are lucky you showed up first Cthulhu." She says.

Cu shrugs as she places her hand on Fate's head causing her to scream. "Yeah I am and so are you. You find being the Primordial of time annoying enough. Doing double duty would suck for you. It's better this way with her purified so you don't have more work to do. Besides Ms Clockwork here already volunteered to take Moiria into her custody likely to have someone take her to the shadow prison. She is part of Omega's faction after all Lexie. Also she rescued one of your kids recently."

I give her a look at the volunteered thing but don't thinks she saw due to the helmet. "You say it like Time was the first primordial I killed. He is the only major one I did. Having another I can live with. And I must thank you Emma. I cannot mess with some dimensions due to how fucked time is there." She says slowly.

"Yeah your welcome. Though some shadows are going to be sent to check it out to my knowledge. Given an old dragon is there among other things. If I'm right Stella should be resting at my place with three other kids from that place and a little Nep." I say back trying to break the tension a bit.

"I will meet you there after I taken care of the damages. Cthulhu can you put everyone to sleep and move them away from all the damage?"

Cu moved her free hand and made some motion with it before I see all the normal people pass out and glow before blinking out. "Done they are all asleep and moved to a safe area in another town. Just about done with Moiria." Cu said to us as Moiria passed out and the spear disappeared. Cu picked her up as her glow faded down to an amber then a light green. "You want me to take her to your place for now or you want to deal with her yourself?"

I see Lexie summon up what looked to be a clock head with several smaller circles around it. It came into existence with the sound of a grandfather clock when the hours hit. She started messing and twisting the smaller circles. When she was done she grabbed the ticking second hand and started twirling backwards. The damaged buildings started repairing themselves. "Couldn't you bring her to the shadow prison?"

Cu shrugged. "I could if I wanted to but it's a good amount of paperwork and dealing with some uppity smartass wanting to give me a hard time. I usually work more with Lia's faction rather than Omega's. Also I have to check on my daughters relatively soon and they are in different dimensions so it's going to be a good amount of traveling." She has kids… Was May one of her kids? Can't remember. Wait Cthulhu!? As in the Lovecraftian Great old one! NO! I'M NOT READY TO BE VIOLATED BY TENTACLES!

"You're just piling more work onto me. How long will she be knocked out?"

"Hmm about a month, a week at least." Cu then tossed Moiria to me. "Don't break her still care about her a bit. And yeah I'm giving you more work as I have a lot more shit to deal with."

"So I can't screw her into submission." I say joking a little.

Cu shoots me a death glare. "No she's mine after all." Oh so she's a friend with benefits.

"Fine fine. I'll only fuck her once." I say slipping around the corner chuckling.

I could feel Cu raging before she left. It's fun to mess with someone that could likely kill me in a second. Now to take this babe to my room to bang or maybe a cheap hotel?

I look around and notice where we were. There should be a good hotel a couple blocks down. I grin going in a quickly walk in that direction.

Time to fuck a primodial goddess and she looks hot! Alway loved tan skinned beauties.

After having the best sex of my life so far I wake up to her nuzzling into my chest mubbling in her sleep. "Cu you always were amazing. I enjoyed myself what about you?" Well this is awkward.

Aren't I shorter and less bustier than Cu? "I may not be Cu but I did enjoy myself." I say getting prepared for the backlash.

Immediately I was thrown into a wall while Moiria hurried to cover herself in a blanket. "Who are you!" She screamed at me blushing bright red.

"Emma Clockwork. At your service." I do a small bow getting up.

"What did you do to me last night!? Where's Cthulhu!?" She demanded of me still blushing bright red and rather defensive right now.

"Hey hey calm down. She's in another dimension and she assigned me to you till you can be escorted. Also you basically jumped me last night." I say looking around in case Cu did show up.

"Okay if she trusts you I will too. She hasn't been the same since the love of her life died." Moiria told me as she relaxed a bit calming down around me.

I get dressed. "Anyways we should get back to my house till the escort gets ready." I say noticing only a few hours has passed.

"Alright. Let's get going then.. Um where are my clothes?" She asked looking around for them.

"I can't help you then. I can give you a spare set of mine." I say.

"Um sure. I'll show you a picture I have of Cu's true love used to be soo hard to deal with till she showed up and melted her heart." Moiria told me dropping the blanket and walking to me… I could literally see everything.

I licked my lips but stopped myself from acting. I take out a spare set and hold them out. "Alright. Now I don't have any shoes or footwear for you though."

She quickly put them on before making sandals form around her feet. "It's okay I can make my own. Now to show you this." She then showed me a picture of a child or loli Cu being held by…. Her… Arfoire in her pure form if I remember right she looked a bit different but unmistakably her.

Pure Arfoire? "Hmm. She does look happy. I'd love to stare at her past memories but we do need to get going."

She pocketed the picture before moving to the door. "Right. It's a shame Cu's family erased her. It tore Cu's heart apart to see her go. I just hope those jerks don't bring her love back in her corrupted form to hurt her."

"It would be cruel of them." I say as we leave.

She gives me a nod and a sad look as we left to my house. Once we got there I could see the kids playing together in the yard with some guardsmen watching over them.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you but it is required." I say producing a set of power dampening cuffs. I let her go without them as long as I could.

She looked at them before sighing. "They are so uncomfortable. But I won't make a fuss over it. Let's just get it over with."

"Don't worry I had the insides of them padded and if you don't have the intent to hurt someone the chain part will disappear." I say placing them onto her.

She looked at them. "Your right. They're a lot more comfortable than the straight metal ones they normally use. Hate it when the metal bites into the skin."

"Are you hungry? I'm famished. I'll let you move around not in a cell but you have to stay in my line of site the whole time." I say as we approached the house.

"Got it I'll stick as close as I can to you then and if not I'll make sure you have a clean line of sight to me. You have my word. But yes I am hungry." Moiria tells me only honest in her voice and eyes.

I'm glad she is acting better. "Then lets get to the kitchens then." I say. I greet the kids and the troops as we passed. It wasn't long before I saw Stacey, Lucy, and Stella all sitting at a table eating while Lucy did look upset about something.

"Something wrong?" I ask Lucy. I then realized that Fate being in the room may not help so I stood in front of her till I can explain the situation.

Lucy cries looking at me. "I went from the eldest to one of the younger sisters! It's not fair I was born first!" She whined to me… I think I get it she was born first but spent more time in slower dimensions while Stella traveled the faster ones. There for she's older than Lucy in years but not birth order.

"That does suck. Now I do have to say one thing. Don't be pissed. I brought Fate back with me. She's currently restrained and cooperating and it appears she has a clear head now." I say. I know Stacey would get the double meaning of that.

"So you finally have a clear head now Moiria? I hope you'll consider helping out the steel hearts you screwed over while you weren't clear headed. At least once you get out. Do that and I'll buy you a drink. Guess Cu really never gave up on you. You were her second love next to Arfoire." Stacey told Moiria not really giving much of a shit about the past. Guess she's more of live in the moment type.

"I apologize for what happened. That. Madness was one of the few things out of my control. I will fix it when I get the chance to." She says.

"Yeah thanks for it. Hopefully Cu has a way of preventing it from happening again. At least that jackass had most of his power taken from him going to be a long time before we see him again hopefully." Stacey said to Moiria while patting Stella's head who blushed at the attention.

While they chatted I got myself some food and another plate of a hamburger and fries. I hold the hamburger to Moiria. "I don't know if I have to transport her to the shadow prison or if an escort will be showing up." I say.

Lucy gave me a look. "You need to put in a request for a squad to come her if you don't want to do it yourself unless Cu did it for you."

I sigh. "Guess I'll have to go back to the shadow dimension then after we eat and I do a quick errand." I say.

"Oh right. Lucy, Topaz was sent to some random dimension." Stacey told us. Making me and Lucy's hearts jump at the words sent and random dimension.

"Do you happen to know the dimension?" I asked wanting to know.

"Not the exact one but I know the area of where she was sent… Which is bad. Those dimensions are not exactly the best ones for a kid to get sent to. Most of them are dangerous enough that the shadows rarely send people to them unless they have to. I'm sorry to say this but Topaz may already be dead." Stacey told me with a grim look on her face making my heart skip a beat.

"No." I say a little breathless. "I refuse to believe it."

Stacey sighs. "Believe what you will but those dimensions are dangerous even to someone like you Emma. A four year old child is not likely to survive long. At most you'll be sending a retrieval team to get her body or whatever is left of it."

"Just tell the the general area of the dimensions she went into. Quantum can you pull up a digital version of a mission request?" I ask.

Soon a document appeared in front of me. "Okay well it's west of Dimension E2985A and east of Dimension B132I." Stacey told me making me sweatdrop.. Okay that works I guess.

I type in the coordinates. I then fill the form out. Basically saying I wanted Topaz found dead and alive and to either bring her back or to accompanying her till she comes back. I put down a 50 thousand down payment with a guaranteed 200 thousand when the mission is done. I complete the request and gladly it was approved.

Hopefully they found her alive no matter how long it took. Though she might call wherever she landed home by then possibly. As long as she's safe and alive, it doesn't matter to me where she chooses to live. I wonder how Lucy is holding up?

I look over and pulled her in a one armed hug. "She'll be alright." I say.

"I hope so. My baby is missing and I've barely had any time to bond with her. What if she doesn't remember us as her parents!" Lucy told me already freaking out about this.

"We will figure it out if that happened. Don't worry." I say pulling her into a full hug and I rubbed her hair.

She cries into my breasts as she buries her head in my bust. Though I could also feel her hands groping my breasts as she 'Cried' I think sex is her coping mechinism.

"I would love to bone you but I need Moiria in my site 24/7." I whisper to her. Low enough for the others not to hear.

"Oh just order some of the guardsmen to do it. If it comes to it we can have her watch us do it. You can plow me while you stare at her." Lucy tells me in a whisper but with a husky tone to it.

"You know I can't let her out of my site and it may torture her if she just sits there."

"Then have her sit on my face and you make out with her." Lucy tells me as I feel her fingers penetrate my lower region making it harder to keep a straight face with how good her fingers were working me.

"Let's get to a room then." I say. I point at Moiria. "Let's go."

She finished eating and gave me a nod. "Yes ma'am. Cu is going to ravage me for a long time after this to make up for this. You better hope I don't get knocked up. Cu may get pissed."

"Buddy she may kick my ass already because I slept with you once so far." I say dragging her as Lucy dragged me.

She let me as we went but kept talking. "She'd kill you and bring you back till I or her stop her and she can do it pretty fast and in a variety of ways. I think her record was a million different ways of death in a second." I give her a look though that may help with my pain tolerance. And if it's so fast it will save me a lot of time.

"I'll deal with it if. If she finds out." I say as Lucy dragged us in a bedroom that wasn't being used and she locked it as we entered.

Moiria strips before hopping on the bed. "Maybe maybe not she may drag you to her place. She may even knock you up for the heck of it. Cthulhu can be very vindictive when she wants to be."

"Alright. Can say I won't be sleeping with you again because I do not want to be pregnant again. At all." I bitched. I'll definitely wear one of them damn bracelets that has the enchantment only the one that put them on is the only one that can take it off.

Moiria pushes Lucy on the bed. "Yes and unless your an elder she may just accelerate the pregnancy as fast as she can. I requested it not wanting to go the full nine months. It sucked greatly since I mouthed off to her when she was in a bad mood." Moiria then mounted Lucy's face and beckoned me to come closer.

I strip and do so. "I did just have almost 100 kids. I think I'll be fine awhile before trying to birth another."

"She may not give you a choice. If your an elder it will be born from your sharicite. Ah!" Moiria was shut up by Lucy licking her lower lips.

I start fingering Lucy. "I just hope she just fucks with me tomorrow. I have to go to hyper today and reestablish my cpu status there due to Nepgear not being there."

"Just ah tell her I said to wait ah till tomorrow." Moiria said between moans.

"Alright." I say sticking my fingers up to my knuckles into Lucy and wingling them.

I could hear Lucy moaning into Moiria before Lucy came soaking my fingers in her climax.

I take out the dildo. I use the juices to lube it up before prodding at her ass. Sticking the head in and out.

Moiria was still moaning as was Lucy as I gave her form of sex.. Well one of them I still need to learn the rest though I know she likes being tied up by me. Either way I kept pounding her ass like crazy till she came a couple more times with Fate.

I chuckle. Does Lucy like taking up the ass more than her vigina? I take it out of her ass and speared her in her lower lips. I'll make her cum a few more times before I have to get going most likely.

After pounding her this way for a while longer Lucy slipped out from under Moiria and cuddled up to me looking ready for a nap. "You need to go now? Don't worry when you get back you can plow my fields again Emma."

"I plan to." I say seductively into her ear. "We do need to get going Moiria." I say. I'd do something cruel to Lucy like shoving a vibrator up her ass before leaving but with how tired she looked I decide otherwise.

Moiria got dressed quickly. And walked up to me after rubbing a thin goo on Lucy's belly. "That should up her recovery and nourish the baby." Did she just give the baby her blessing?

"Thanks." I say. I'll put a decent word in to see if she can get a lesser sentence.

"Your welcome least I could do after what I done. At least my blessing will keep most goods from messing with the infant." Moiria told me as she fell into step beside me.

"That's good. I'll see if I can pull a few strings or favors to see if your sentence will be lowered." I say as we made our way downstairs so we can go to the portal. I do have to stop by the control room so I can put Quantum in the system.

"Thank you. I won't hold my breath with the shadows but I appreciate the settlement." She told before I began putting Quantum in it didn't take too long to do so. Hopefully when I get back she'll be giving me a hug and a plowing. I flicked off one of the guardsmen before we left to Omega's place.

"Now I don't know if we had to come here or the prison dimension." I say looking around.

She gave me a look. "Don't know but we could probably get me taken there from here."

"Alright." I say looking around. I spot some of the guards walking around. "Excuse me. Can you tell me which portal is the prison dimension?"

"It's the ones with the skull and crossbones with two knights standing guard next to it. They will ask to see your ID or badge before letting you through." One of them told me pointing at a section of portals to my left.

"Thank you." I say dragging Moiria with me over to pointed portals.

Didn't take long to find two shadow knights in front of a portal with a skull and crossbones above it. "ID or badge we need to see them." one of them asked me.

I pull up my badge. "Is this the front entrance or one of the other ones?" I ask.

"Front entrance Captain hence why we are here both to run security and to make sure no jackasses get out. Even though it's damn secure in there it helps having a visible security presence. Either way your Badge cheeks out. Have a good day. Also was told if I saw you to tell you Crimson Soul has earned visiting hours if you want to see her." The other one told me. Which sent an odd feeling to my heart at the thought of visiting Nepgear.

"Alright. Thanks for the info." I say walking into the portal with Moiria.

We soon arrive inside the shadow prison dimension mostly the administration building of the place with a lady in the front desk. "Name and what's your business here?" The receptionist asked me.

"Emma Clockwork. Here to transport a prisoner and a visit to Crimson Soul."

"Alright I'll have Bob and Billy escort her to her cell and someone bring Crimson Soul to a visitation room. Just need a moment." She then made a few calls paging those she needed to.

"Alright I'll wait here then. I'll see you later Moiria." I say to her.

"Yeah see you later Emma." Moiria said as two knights escorted her away. A moment later a Guardian showed up. "Clockwork follow me."

"How has she been and where do I need to leave my weapons?" I ask following the guard.

"You're shadow army so no as long as you don't do anything stupid. Just keep them tucked away unless we call upon you to help if a situation gets out of control." They tell me as we round the corner to a series of doors.

"Alright. How long is the visitation?" I ask wanting to know how long I had.

"1-3 hours. Three currently since she's been behaving. Though she's a bit odd to say the least." The guardian told me before stopping in front of a room. "Well here's the room."

I give the guardian a nod as the door opened. I then make my way inside.

Sitting in a chair looking rather dazed with cuffs on her was Nepgear or what she became. Her hair was a mess with scars now littering her body. "Huh? Who are you? Are we going to play? Or talk?" I didn't like how play sounded so I went with talk.

"I just came to talk." I say sitting down.

"Aww. Okay. Though talk about what? Are you mommy?" She asked moving closer to me before sniffing my neck.

Is she really this broken? "Do you not remember me?" I ask.

"You smell like Crimson heart. Traitor. But you look like mommy." She then licks my neck. "And taste good." Yuck the heck is wrong with her?

I shiver and kind of kindly push her back into her chair. "I am you sister but I am not Crimson heart. And who is this mother of yours?" I ask thinking she's more into the Crimson soul persona instead of the Nepgear I know.

"Don't know my head is foggy. But I know papa is Tartarus… Papa can be really scary." She told me getting back up to snuggle against me.

I just allowed it. As long as she doesn't try anything sexual anyways. "Hmm. Tell me about yourself." I say.

"I'm Crimson Soul. I like playing and killing things to eat." She says with a playful giggle rubbing her finger in circles on my chest.

I flick at her finger. "What do you do to play?"

She smiled and tackled me down play wrestling with me as her answer. Didn't Crimson heart say she was supposed to be hyper dangerous and untameable?

I just play with it a little letting her win. "So you play by wrestling?"

"Yes.. And other fun games. Like tag." Crimson Soul told me as she nuzzled into my neck.

"Ah. Is there anything else you like to do in your free time?"

"I like doodling in coloring books. Then maybe setting forest on fire and terrorize the everyday people. They taste yummy when you eat them raw." Crimson Soul said while grinning with her teeth on display… Very sharp teeth.

Not like I can say much but eating them is a bit much. "Hey hey. Let's avoid the talk of terrorizing or killing people. Doing either of those aren't good."

"Why not? It's so much fun. And it was my job to make sure people feared the gods and stayed in line. A necessary evil in the world. Of course goddesses that asked too many questions needed to be dealt with too. That was until she came along." Crimson Soul told me as her calm Nepgear like voice gained an edge to it.

"Just because it is fun doesn't mean you should do it and that is not you job anymore. Also are you meaning Crimson Heart?" I ask.

"No she was an enforcer up she was responsible more so for keeping people in the underworld and hunting down those who escaped. No I mean one of the Steel hearts. I'm not sure who made her but she had the gall to challenge the morals of the gods. I mean aren't they right simply for being gods rulers of mankind?" Crimson Soul asked as she rested against me.

"Even gods are wrong and do bad things when they don't need to. Even I would do something against them if they were to harm innocents."

"Innocents? Strange. Papa always referred to humans as cattle in the eyes of the gods. But then again Papa was really mean back then. Crimson heart hated him. Was Papa a bad person?" She looked into my eyes as if she was lost and looking to me for guidance.

"From what I've heard. Yes he is. Especially if he viewed humans such as cattle." I say. Why couldn't they act more like us CPUs when we help the people.

"Ohh… Then will you be my new family I've lonely since coming here. I'd like for my big sis to visit me as often as possible. Your so warm and comfy. I want to make sis happy." She snuggles my as if I was her personal body pillow… I'm starting to think she's imprinting on me or at least close to it.

"Sure. I'll be your family but I don't know how much I can visit though."

"Aww. Then when I get out if they let me out eventually I'll come find you." She snuggles closer to me holding me tightly. "Your mine now." I hear her say softly in a crazed voice with her aura spiking briefly than vanishing but it was enough to give me a yandere vibe from her.

"As a sister?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah your sister, the busty one is a sister too but she didn't mind me playing with her big marshmallows and touched me when I requested it till I fell asleep. Hehe She treated me like an angel." She said happily giggling.

"I don't know if I'd do that." I say. I do not feel comfortable with her doing that.

"It's alright it was a special thing between me and her. All you need to worry about is snuggling with me when I feel lonely. Though that small chested girl should be plenty of company. She was so fun for my enraged state to play with. She was so much fun with how her body refused to die. It was marvelous painting with her blood." She now had a rather unnerving smile on her face… I think I should go now.

"I believe our time is up sadly." I say trying to get myself up.

"Okay just tell the small chest girl I will come back for her." Crimson Soul said as she took a seat in the chair again.

"This time you are not allowed to torture her. Alright." I say as I got up and went to the door.

"Aww I'll just have fun with toys with her.. But no promises. Well see." The door then closed behind me before I could reply to her.

"Welp time to go home." I say making my way there.

It took me a decent bit to get to the other side. But when I did I was met with a vicious dog pile with me on the bottom.

"Hi there." I groan. Damn. How many jumped on me?

"Hi mom!" Answer.. All those that could run. I'm lucky I'm a lot more durable now.

"Alright up everyone. I don't want you to squash each other." I say.

They get off and surround me looking at me with the cutest looks one their faces as if I've been gone for days… Which may be the case.

"I know I wasn't gone for that long." I say rubbing some of their heads.

"Ah but a whole day is long." Spoke Alayna looking at me with a slight pout right she's envy.

"I had things to do. I may be busy tonight and tomorrow also sadly. I have a lot to do."

"Aww can we come with?" Came marin from left looking rather sad.

"Sadly no. But how about this. Once I'm not busy I'll hang out with all of you."

They all cheered moving to tackle me down again making me beat a hasty retreat inside.

"You can only dogpile me once a day." I say making up the rule as I walked through the front entrance.

Get into a main room and see most of the void angels surrounding Omega as if he was their god. Laura was laughing at Omega's situation.

He groans before looking at me. "Took you long enough to show up." He says once he saw me.

"Sorry had stuff to do. Had to escort Fate to the prison dimension. Alright girls give the man some space I hope you all have been keeping up on your school work." I tell them with a scary grin making them all run away to get back to their books.

"I don't even get why they treat me that way." He grumbled. "Anyways the bodies are done as requested." He says as three bodies appeared on the couch. Noire's, Nepgear's, and an older looking Blanc.

"Neither do I they seem to get rather fixated on stuff. Heard they are rare. Soo how do we get them out of me and into their new bodies?" I asked wonder how this will work.

"Details details. Hey Laura since your here come do this. You're better at it than I am." He calls out to get her attention.

"Sure and I'll give them a few upgrades you can't give them while I'm at it." She said as she put her hand on my head pulling out three spheres before tossing each into one of the bodies.

"Remember they are shadow bodies." Omega says.

"Eh not the first shadow bodies I've messed with only means I have a narrower range of stuff to mess with." Laura told Omega with a shrug before tossing a few needles into the bodies. The needles quickly dissolved into the bodies as if they were never there in the first place… Does she really need to show off.

"And I thought upgrades were my thing. So which are you doing?"

"Lets see Guardian and Leopard for Blanc, Shade and Shadow Pixie for Noire, And Nepgear is Healer and Jackal. Should be fun to see how it all plays out." Laura says with a grin before looking at me. "The sleeping beauties need a kiss from their princess to wake them up."

Omega kinda does the same. "Yeah wake the new hybrids up."

I gulp and quickly kiss Noire and Blanc they were the easy part…. Nepgear wasn't as I still viewed her as my sister… And I knew she wanted to bone me…

I decided to do it quickly and gave her a quick peck. "Did they really need to be kissed?" I asked.

"Maybe. It did help them wake up as you can see being kissed by the one that housed them." Laura said with a shrug before smirking. "But I have to admit it was hot seeing you kiss your own sister."

I sneer at her. "What's up with people thinking that. I don't even want to do it."

"Aside from Noire and Blanc it's like a one and three chance in every dimension that your screwing those two or Nepgear. It's more common than you think. Same with Noire."

"Eww Just no! And why do I have a look alike Emma? I'm glad I changed my fashion sense now." Spoke my Noire, Noire Dawnstone just arriving in the room.

"Uhhh. Complications and I found her soul somewhere." I say in my defense.

"You're still getting pounded tonight Emma I'm fine with sharing only if you talk to us first. Consider it your punishment for not telling me earlier." She gave me a look that screamed she will get me one way or another.

"I didn't even have enough time to tell you earlier. I was barely here for an hour before I had to go again."

"Excuse me Miss Clockwork but this is your's and Moirai's." Spoke a shadow messenger holding up a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"What?" I question as the messenger places the child in my arms.

"You got Moirai pregnant and we birth the child using her energy. Then we ran it's energy through the system to find the other parent and it turned up with you as the other parent. Any ways I need to go before her mate shows up." The messenger quickly left through a portal hoping to dodge who I also knew was coming.

"Yeah… I'm not saving you from her. You deserve her wrath also she handles my light wait from time to time among other things." Laura told me quickly throwing aside any notion of salvation.

Noire then spoke up clearing her throat. "Girls please take your new sister to the nursery it's about time for your mommy to face her punishment."

I quickly place a specific bracelet onto myself. "No-Noire. Have mercy."

She practically tore off my clothes before ramming a vibrating strapon inside of my pussy hilting all the way inside of me as she pounded mercilessly into me. I then felt another one enters my ass as the other Noire joined in. Then a pair of lips crushed onto mine as another bracelet was attached to me make my mind fuzzy as I made out with who ever was kissing me. Their lips were so soft I couldn't get enough of them and yet I wanted more.

I don't know why she thinks this is a punishment. This is enjoyable. I just laid back and took it.

Soon a womanhood was placed above my mouth I didn't think twice before eating it out like I would a pudding cup. It tasted so good I didn't stop even as they climaxed several times. After a while I passed out for a nap. When I came to I saw the Noires screwing each other Dawnstone Noire doing the screwing. My head rested in Blanc's lap and I was snuggling with a naked Nepgear… Oh no.

"She was the one that joined in wasn't she?" I questioned already knowing the answer. I did think at first it was Blanc.

"Yes she was the one. I was waiting calmly till I could have you to myself. Still haven't thanked you for saving me." Blanc told me gently stroking my hair.

"Why the hell not." I say wiggling away from Nepgear and started kissing Blanc.

Blanc was very gentle as she kissed me rubbing my cheek as well to add to the mood. She was still a hopeless romantic after all.

I smile and push her down. "Here let me show you how to enjoy yourself." I say going down and sucking on her neck.

Blanc bites her bottom lip in an effort not to let out a moan. It was soo cute of her like always. If she wanted to shove me off she was more than capable but choose to let me have my way with her. I was proving now I was a harem master.

I reach up and start rubbing and fondling her now B cup breasts as I start nibbling at her ear and neck.

She couldn't help but let out a moan now as she let herself finally enjoy my touch despite her tough girl act. Blanc was the type of girl you have to wear down through love and patience before you get to the good stuff under her shell. Bet she loves having breasts now.

I position myself so I can start grinding on her core. Which is easier said then done due to me being taller and I'm sucking on her neck at the same time.

Luckily Blanc was cooperative enough to help me out as she held onto me. Judging by how loud her moaning was she was reaching her limit.

I take one of my hands off her breast and replace it with my mouth as I place my hand in between our sexes as we rubbed each other.

It wasn't long before we both climaxed soaking the couch beneath us and I felt some energy flow from me and into Blanc… Oops forgot to give her protection wait where the Noire's even using protection?

I give Blanc a lingering kiss before getting up. I look at the Noire's. I grin. "Damn I didn't know you like yourself that much." I joke.

My Noire rolled her eyes as she kept pounding her double. "Just showing my look alike who's the top dog around here at least between us two Noires." She gave me a mischievous smirk that told me no Noire in my harem will top her my first love.

That made it sound like I was going to get more. "I doubt many people would try to top you that's not me." I say cheekily.

"You got that right. Though Selene has some serious skill. Don't mind letting her give me a good ride. Pretty sure I got my double knocked up after our second romp. Still think she wants your baby too. Might want to check your purple lover." Noire said gesturing to Nepgear as she kept pounding into her double who could only moan into her ball gag as she had a fucked stupid face of pure pleasure. At least she was enjoying herself.

I place a hand on Nepgear's stomach and went to feel if there was any additional energy in her. While I did this I wrapped my other arm around my Noire's front as I placed my body on her back. "Are you wearing any protection. Cause I don't mind knocking you up again. It has been a few years." I say seductively into her ear.

Noire smirked rubbing my cheek before rubbing her butt against me. "Yes it has Emerald is already nearing her teenage years. I certainly wouldn't mind birthing you another daughter. And none of us but you are wearing protection. Why would we need to with our beloved is the one to knock us up?" As she said that I got a ping from Nepgear's stomach as energies were pooling together and condensing into a new being.

"That is true." I say sucking at her neck. I tried to push out that I got Nepgear pregnant. Grr. This would be the second child I had with my god damn sister. And it wasn't my fault both damn times.

"Want to let my double rest while we have our fun? We'll need to return to our dimension after this I'm going to bring Emerald and a few others with so they could get some personal time with me or us. That and I heard Vert got a baby recently." Noire told me as I readied my own strapon on.

"That's nice for her. While I have to go over there also. I'll be busy due to I have to sort any chaos at Planeptune and re-establish myself." I plunged into her then and started pounding into her. I don't think this new Nepgear could run things there due to not being a CPU or candidate.

Noire let out a moan as she bucked her hips to match my thrusts. "Shame though I'll do what I can to help out remember we are all connected, remember? Ah forgot how good you were. Pound me good Emma."

And pound her I did. I gripped her hips so I could go faster and harder. "It has been awhile since we've done this."

"Too long if you ask me. Ah I needed this." Noire told me as she let out loud moans. As I could feel the lust angels staring at us taking notes.

Why did they stay behind. I would've told them to leave but my mind was too busy plowing Noire hard enough that she may not walk right for awhile.

After all was said and done Noire gave me a kiss. "I think our audience enjoyed the show Emma. and when did you get a hermaphrodite lover? She's rearing for a go on you now." I look to see Quantum in her Elite body her dick standing proudly at attention ready to go. And it was a rather impressive size as well both in length and girth.

"Recently. That's Quantum our new AI for the place." I say moving Noire to the couch as her legs collapsed on her.

Noire giggled pecking my cheek. "I approve she's cute and she's going to be fun in bed. She coming with?"

"If she wishes." I say leaning down and kissing her.

I was then forced to as far down as I could as a dick penetrated my vagina pounding me with reckless abandon. I wanted to fight back but my body basically shut down as the dick pounded into me. I was basically a willing sex toy for her right now as my body only carred about being pounded by her dick. Damn did she get one of the woman splitter models? I am not complaining as she was a similar size to Zoey… Despite what she did I still enjoyed having that dick of her's in me.

"Y-you cou-ld've gave me a wa-warning." I groaned and moaned out.

"Why? So you could loosen up? Surprise sex is more fun than when your expecting it. Besides you were already bent over and wanting the D. This I have to say is heaven." Quantum said before nibbling my ear. It was like she had the speed of a damn Jack hammer. Just how much stamina did she have.. Wait how fertile is she? My protection won't stop semen. And my body refused to move away from that dick of hers.

"If you have to cum do it in my ass." I don't know if the bracelet would help so I'd rather her cum there even though it will hurt a lot due to I haven't taken it up there yet. Wait didn't Zoey use it while I was basically brain dead.

"Aww please your pussy feels sooo good please just one burst then I'll use your ass. Pretty please?" She started picking up her pace and I started feeling her swell within me meaning her release was soon and it was going to be big.

"I don't want to get pregnant." I say. Trying to stop her.

I felt her pull out and shove it straight into my ass while it hurt it wasn't too bad due to Zoey breaking it in. Then I felt a torrent pour into my ass. "Just let me know if you ever want a baby between us. Till then I'll respect your wishes my love." She gives my cheek a kiss and my belly a rub giving it some love. I started to feel full as she emptied a lot into me. A blow job from her might be painful.

I wouldn't be surprised if I look a few months pregnant right now with how much it felt she pumped in me. "I will don't worry. Once we find out that you won't get me pregnant with the bracelet on you can cum in my pussy." I say feeling too full.

"I'd like that. Did you feel good too? I know Lucy will enjoy it." Quantum said as she nuzzled into me. I'm glad she's concerned about my pleasure too.

"Yes I enjoyed it. As much as I like to continue we do need to wrap this up and get going." I said sadly.

"Fine we'll have more fun later when you need stress relief. At least I got some of it out for me. Mined if we donate the sperm to a sperm bank? Also I talked it over with myself and I should be able to come with you to help out with paperwork even limited by this body I can make quick work of any paperwork business task. This body is even capable of proficient armed combat. Particularly with ranged weapons and hit and run tactics." Quantum told as she pressed something with a bit of suction to my ass.. At least it will go to use and I won't be soo full.

"Sure just don't tell them its out of my ass. And I don't know if they'll take it every time we have sex." I say.

She pressed it to my ass and I felt the semen being pulled out. "Maybe just means I'll have to shelve it and give it to a sperm bank maybe different ones after each time. Wouldn't be too hard for me. I heard Zoey donated a couple gallons so different sperm banks for the heck of it."

"That's what we need. More of her children walking around. Hell if I'm correct everyone in her nation may be a descent of her."

"Ran the energy test on the data gathered and it seems everyone that was in her nation was several generations inbred of her descendants." Quantum told me as she put her glorious dick away as she got dressed.

How they hell can she and Zoey hide those things. "I thought so with how much she screws everyone. Does she even know how everyone is her descendants there?"

"Not likely and that was when she was a normal woman screwing women with lesbian sex. Much slower than now." I pale at that.. Just how horny is that woman!?

"God damn. Is she screwing a few dozen people at least a day? And doing her duties and other things?" I ask in disbelieve. Seriously how horny is she?

"Yes she has speed on her size though it's more like a dozen a week. She had thousands of years to do that. Are you ready to go now Emma? Also um… If I get backed up can I screw other willing women to relieve myself? Sorry I just wanted to know if you wanted me to restrict myself to your harem or not." Quantum looked at me sheepishly. Well if she wants to bang other women I won't stop her but I'd like her to stick to us for as much as she can given I'm not trusting other's much but if she gets backed up I rather her be able to relieve herself and have fun.

"While yes I'd like you to stay between us. Lucy will most likely help you every time. But yes you can screw outside of it but you have to notify me first." I say getting my clothes back on and helping my Noire get dressed.

"Thank you Emma I will do my best and make a mental note to notify you first." She then gave me a kiss before helping me with Noire.

"Can you notify Emerald to come here? We'll be leaving soon." I ask Quantum. She's in the system so she can talk to her from here.

"Yes Doing it now.. She'll be here with a few others in a minute." Quantum told me not looking away from what she was doing.

"Once she shows up we'll leave. Also can you inform Croire to open a portal here to Hyper's Planepatune's Basilicom?"

"Yes Though inside your old room or right in front of it in a discreet fashion to not alarm people?" Quantum asked me for clarification. Hmm options? Outside would be better so we can validate ourselves as not intruders but then again I like making an entrance.

"Both. I'll walk in the front while the three of you stay in my room while I talk to a certain tome. It'll be better since Noire needs some rest." I say.

"Understood so two portals. What if Emerald would like to bring a big sister or a few? Would they go with her?" Quantum asked motioning to Emerald arriving with some of her sisters she's grown attached two.

"Depending how many." I say.

"It seems to be Merlyn, Sade, Lara, Estela, Audrie and Trish. Seems they are all good friends with Emerald. A security blanket for her if you will. Though the ghouls Merlyn are friends with are staying here for food… I think one or two of the Darkened are here… Didn't know they eat spoons as well." Quantum pointed out as I saw one I haven't met yet eating spoons as if they were candy.. Lollipops maybe?

"Well the spoons won't be a problem if we just keep supplying them. I don't think they'd be that expensive. And I guess they all can come. Even though they'd be staying at Noire's nation for abit of it.

"Thanks mom. Will be nice to at least see part of your home dimension. Also Spoon eater is Rainbow…. And the blinker is Pathfinder.. Still haven't met the third one. She's hard to find." Merlyn told me being on point with everything around here more than me… Heck only Quantum may beat her in knowing stuff in time.

"Alright. I'll talk to them when I get back. Lets get moving. I'd rather get a few things done today over there." I say picking up Noire and holding her out to give to Quantum.

Quantum took Noire and kissed her cheek before following me as did the rest. Did take long before I saw Croire approach me with Gemstone Histoire who was currently in a swimsuit.

"Planning on taking a swim?" I ask.

"Yup likely just me and Croire sharing the hot tub though. We mostly want to relax and make out. Maybe keep an eye on the cuties in the kiddy pool… Which is rather big." Histoire told me as she had a hand on Croire's butt as Croire did the same to her… I need a reminder how two mortal enemies became passionate lovers again?

"Well the kiddy pool is no deeper than two feet I believe and I don't know if I've asked yet. How did you both get together?"

"We tried to kill eachother then we resorted to hate fucking then actual fucking and then we just decided to become an item. Since we mostly vented all our anger and fucking her is a lot more fun." Croire said with a shrug… Oookay.

"You better have been trying that killing nonsense when you weren't around the kids." I say.

"We were in a private cavern near the end till we ran into Abby and Becky bathing… They were sort of pissed and threw us out… I think we stumbled into one of the cave systems they own." Croire said with a blush.

"Well you two were small ass pixies until recently. Now would you care to open the portals?"

"Fine fine. I used to only be able to do the shadow pixies. Horny little things when you are the same size as them. But here you go." Croire snapped her fingers and made two portals for use to go into one purple and one black.

"Yeah it was funny how you thought you could hide that part from me. Now which is which?" I ask her pointing to the two.

Croire blushed. "Black for Noire's group and purple for you. Let's just hope those pixies don't get bigger and come looking for me."

I just shrug. "Never heard of a pixie getting bigger but you may never know in the future." I say stepping through mine.

I arrived right in front of the Basilicom… And I see one of my 'improvements' Already in effect. Seems like the entertainment level is in full swing.

I'm surprised they even approved of half of it. I take one quick look around before walking inside.

I see most of the dancers giving me winks and I can hear moaning from the private booths… Trish would love it here. I even see the adults only section has been seeing a lot of use. Seems like my little den of lust project has been seeing a lot of attention. Though the other side would be the more kid friendly area. Now where was my Histy?

She can either be here or upstairs. Hmm. "Do you happen to know where Histoire is?" I ask to a nearby person.

"Up stairs with her wife. She needed some destressing from what her wife said. She was blushing a lot. We all would help that cute little thing but Nisa said it was a wife's duty to help with stress." The person told me with a giggle afterwards as she skipped away giving me a nice view of her ass as she was barely wearing anything.

Guess it's time to interrupt them then. If she's in the same room I know where its at. I started going to the elevator. Time to say hi.

When I reached the level I went to her room and listened to the cute moans coming from inside with the occasional squeak.

Hmm. Shall I or shall I not. Meh I'm in the assholic mood. I kick open the door. "Sorry couldn't help myself."

Histy yelped while Nisa shrugged not giving a damn as she kept orally pleasuring Histy. Guess she's more chill now though Histy was blushing up a storm as she tried covering herself.

I laugh a little. "You acting like I haven't seen you naked before. Anyways I'll be in the living room until you two finish." I say giving them a cheeky grin.

Nisa gave me a thumbs up as she kept going at the now thoroughly embarrassed Histoire. Though it was quickly replaced with moaning as I left. That was too much fun.

I made my way to the kitchen and made me something simple to eat with a decent bowl of pudding before I went to the living room and turned the game system on. Ahhh. Just like old times.

Now let's see what they got here… Call of Cthulhu.. Nep Ops.. Noire souls…. Super Loween twins… Legend of Green heart? Why does. It feels like something is there that shouldn't be?

I decided to grab the first game and put it into the console.

The game started with some back story my character being a private investigator and rather hot I might add. The plot so far was a mysterious incident happening on an island involving a house and a cult… That was when I began to not the room around me was starting to change the more I played… Wait Call of Cthulhu.. The same Cthulhu I pissed the heck off…

I look around real quick. "Does she know already?" I question myself out loud.

"Yes she does and your already deep within her domain." I hear a sinister sounding voice say behind me before I felt tentacles haul me up into the air as the room around me disappeared to an astral looking void or mess of stuff.

"He-hey there Cu. Nice day it is right?" I say in some poor excuse.

"Yes it is. Though you commited a slight against me by breeding with one of my mates without my permission. For that you need to be punished but don't worry after your punishment since I like you I'll give you a much more pleasurable encounter." She told me as she cupped my chin before kissing me her tongue elegantly dominating my mouth instilling a deep want for it within me. So far this was rather pleasant.

"Well you see. I didn't think it was possible to begin with and how do you know Moiria didn't bear a mind child. Kind of like that goddess Athena does." I try to get out but it was only mumbles due to the kiss.

Cu smirked as her free hand trailed lower. "You see being as old as I am you learn how to identify someone's heritage. And the child she produced had your energy in the mix. As Punishment I'm going to breed you. Don't worry once you reach Elder status you can birth through your sharicite. But as of right now due to that bracelet your not going to have much fun with me shoving the child into you. Now to warm you up. I hope you don't mind tentacles." I didn't even notice I was now naked when the first two penetrated my lower areas and another set coiled around my boobs even tugging on my nips.

What's up with people thinking almost anything sexual is a punishment? "Even when she has my energy doesn't mean it's not what I implied." I gasped and moaned out.

Cu smirked and rubbed my cheek. "Well at least you're enjoying this. Hmm guess your enjoying this seems your already at that point. Just need to get them out. I'd brace myself if I were you." I then feel the tentacle breach my cervix and start grabbing some things from within me.

"W-w-what a-re y-you do-doi-ng?" I stutter.

Cu smirks at me evilly as her right hand rubbed my belly. "Since you decided you didn't want to carry the babies in your womb I'll just take them out of you and fertilize them outside of it. The pleasure of the one in your pussy only loosened you up for it to grab them. Good thing us immortals have lots of them. Now this is going to hurt a lot more than likely. I hear it's an agonizing pain. 3, 2, 1." Then I felt the most agonizing pain I've ever felt in my life as my eggs were harvested from me one by one. This was complete and utter hell.

"You really throw out the eye for an eye thing. Wouldn't one child be enough?" I gasped and groaned out in pain.

"No three Hmm actually four would be enough so I don't need to make a round trip. Besides the more the merrier. And speaking of it. Here's the fourth egg now. Just need to fertilize the little girls now. Any preference on additional features?" She told me as she held all four eggs in the air suspended by magical energy that was also keeping them alive as well. She was looking at each one with a gentle loving gaze.. Guess even she has a soft spot for babies.. Though I'm getting some ideas. This part could actually be fun… Knowing Cu there is likely few limits to what can be done now.

"Hmm. Well if I had to choose. I'd say a speedster neko that heals fast, an angelic one with wings that has elemental powers, Superman wannabe, and a grim reaper." I say kinda not believe she could do it.

She sinisterly laughs and pours some energy into them. Her own and some from the realm itself. "That all? This should be childsplay. The world will not know what hit it. Death may get jealous though. Also Superman is going to look like a weak man compared to the wannabe I'm making. Thank you Emma I've been needing some excitement with how dull things have been getting." Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be yelled at by Omega later? Or Silver?

"I didn't think it could actually happen." I say. "Am I free to go also?" I ask hopefully.

"Hmm well they need a bit of time to incubate. And I figured you'd like to have some fun. You have only seen how enjoyable sex with me can be." The tentacles retracted and Cu moved to me giving me another kiss her hands wandering my body giving me sensual touches hitting all the right spots in just the right way.

"I'm guessing you've screwed a version of me before?" It would be the only reason she knows of my sweet spots.

"A couple most still keep in touch with me. Also about that Athena quip she's my bitch now. Someone had to teach that prideful goddess a lesson. If she ever gives you lip just threaten to tell me about her giving you a problem should straighten her right out." Cu told me before nibbling on my neck.

"Well I did capture Diana." I say just taking what she's doing. Not like I can refuse.

Cu smirked as I felt her hand rubbed my pussy. She soon popped off my neck. "That so? Did you pop that virgin's cheery? Also Strapon, Lesbian or futa?" Cu pushed her fingers in rubbing my inner folds to warm me up for the main event.

"Strapon." I answer. I'll only want futa from those close.

I soon hear a vibrating buzzing sound coming from Cu's crotch and see copper colored metalic strapon on Cu's crotch seems she likes giving people the best experience when it comes to sex since it was ridged with several bumps. She quickly inserted it into me and I could feel it feel it hitting everything at once. Damn if I wasn't in sex heaven already with this toy in me. Might come back for seconds. Cu certainly knew how to make her partner feel great.

"You have to give me one just like the one you're using." I groaned out.

Cu gave me a smirk as she grabbed my butt in a firm grip using it to pound me harder as had some milking device appear on my chest to milk me… But admittedly it also felt great. "I'll give you a set of them based on level of highest intensity. I'll even give you a couple sets of those milkers if your feeling kinky with your girls or yourself. I have a bunch of toys for you to us on that nymph. I'll just give you a shipment of the top sellers and you can experiment as you wish. Consider this an early christmas gift or a peace offering. Either or. You having fun." Cu told me as she began pounding the damn best strapon I've felt into me.

"Yes and I am sensitive due to all the sex I've had today." I say enjoying it.

She nibbled on my ear for a bit before moving away. "Good to know I love it most when my partners honestly enjoy the sex I give them. And we can go as long as you want to do how fast this space is moving. Want to make out till you cum?" Cu gave me a light peck on the lips after saying that as I catch the baby's growing and developing in bubbles already looking like young children at this point.

"I don't know. Maybe." I say my thoughts not being clear.

Cu smirked as she quickly locked lips with me as I felt myself melting away but not like how Zoey did it. This felt like I was melting away in a good way. I was wanting Cu even more now… Desiring her. I wanted to be her's. She made me feel good like I could just forget everything and stay with her. I was her's now and I didn't mind as I continued to make love with Cthulhu.

I don't get how some people can overwhelm me like this. I don't get it. I just turn into putty for them.

I feel Cu pick up the pace as she pulled away from the kiss to sink her teeth into my neck I moved my hands to hold her there as feel a warmth spread through me as my climax was nearing. Maybe Cu could give me some insight why I become putty like this. Still not hating what she was giving me it was leagues better than Zoey at least.

"Harder." I say wanting to have my climax.

It felt like Cu was pounding me a thousand times a second before I came hard my mind going blank as I hit and orgasmic bliss. This is it I've reached heaven.

"That was wonderful. I would love to continue but I'd rather have. Have somewhat of a clear head. So I can work."

Cu lovingly stroked my cheek "It's okay. My sweet princess. You've made yourself a new mate of mine. Whenever you want me again just place your hand on your mark and focus on how you felt right now. Though would you like to take your new children with you? They've finished incubating now. I've even dressed them for you."

"Can you transport them to my house in Gemstone?" I ask. It'll be better for them to be there.

"Alright I'll do that. They all have basic knowledge in their heads so they'll be able to talk to them if someone asks questions. They know we are both their mothers in a sense. Hardly anyone would mess with one of my descendants. Well in a way that would bring my wrath upon them at least. No matter where they are I'm always listening and watching over all of them." Cu told me as she sent the young children through a portal to my home.

"Thanks. Even if trying to breed me for more than one child out of me was abit overboard. Can you send me back to hyper so I can continue the business I was taking care of."

She tapped my forehead and made a portal under me. "Helped your mind heal and have fun. Also Compa is waiting for you. Your just going to love what she has to say." Cu said in a sarcastic tone as I fell through the portal and landed back on the couch naked with my clothes folded next to me I quickly notice Nisa, Histoire and Compa all staring at me.

I quickly put the clothes on in record time. "Sorry if you all have been waiting."

Compa shrugs. "Not like we were talking about much. Just the guild wanting to have a memorial day and a big event for a dead washed up has been of a guild member. She had her glory days but in the end proved there was nothing special to her as she fell from grace with drinking and other horrible stuff. In the end she was nothing more than a fraud trying to make it big. If you ask me she should just be forgotten like the trash she showed she is before she took the cowards way out and ended her pitiful existence." My blood burned with rage. Sure I threw Compa's girlfriend in jail and her and IF had a rough spot but damn it all if I'm going to stand here and let anyone piss on IF's grave while it hasn't even been dug yet!

I get up and lay a heavy right hook into her jaw knocking her from her seat. "You have no right to spout that shit. Now. It would be good that they would have a memorial day for her." I say calmly.

Compa glares but remains silent. Instead Histoire spoke up. "I agree with Neptune despite what you say Compa she was instrumental in the fight against Arfoire and she was an inspiration to many. Without her the world would likely not be the same. In other news Gemstone Dimension's Vert is raising IF's child she's been waiting for Emma to come up with a name for her."

"Hmm? Really now. IF wanted her name to be Izzy Factory. Also to have everyone know. I'd rather be referred to as Emma from now on." I say.

Histoire nods. "Will do. I'll send a message to that Vert then letting her know of the child's name. Now do I need to go over the portal section that was built? We have a lot more portals than when you left as well as more trade."

"I will go over it in a little bit after our discussion. Compa I'd like you to leave the premises before I do something others might hate me for. Also IF still hates you for being a cheating heartbreaking bitch. Her exact words."

Compa fliniched before leaving the area. That felt good… though I then noticed Histoire was sitting on Nisa's lap. Cute.

"I may have seriously hurt her if she stayed any longer. Now as you might know. Since Nepgear is currently unable to lead this nation and it was my fault it happened. I am going to try to lead this nation again until someone suitable can." I say.

"You mean like a candidate right?" Nisa asked me though who knows how long that will take. Though me announcing my return will get a good spike.

"Yes. I can't lead this place for long. This is no longer my home."

"That it may be you will always be welcomed here Emma. Well we can get the announcement with the national broadcast system. Also we were planning on a central basilicom here to make talks between here and Gemstone easier. Though you will need to help the new candidate learn the ropes." Histy told me as Nisa picked her up bridal style carrying her to another room.

"That is understandable. I can't exactly leave the new candidate to fend for herself."

"Exactly I remember the scoulding I had to give Noire about scaring Uni like that." Histoire told me before we reached what looked to be a news broadcasting room.

"Things have definitely changed here while I was gone."

"Yes despite Nepgear being hung up over losing her sister even needing a body pillow of you she was very active in technical improvements to our current system. Planeptune has seen a lot of quality improvements I doubt the new candidate will have much trouble for the first decade or so with all the plans Nepgear laid out. Get on the stand and we'll begin the broadcast." Histoire told me flying out of Nisa's arms and into a tech room.

"I had my reasons for leaving." I say waiting for the broadcast to start.

Soon I saw a red light blinking and Nisa and Histoire giving me thumbs up guess that meant go then. That was rather fast.

I cough into my fist. "As you all have figured out. Nepgear has been absent. I won't go into specifics but something happened and she had to go somewhere to heal. I will be taking over until she recovers or another can take her place. Truth be told. I never thought I'd be here to lead this nation once again. Most of you may still remember me but I do not have the same appearance. So I'll reintroduce myself." I then transform. "My name is Purple Heart and I will do my best yet again to lead you all." I say finishing the small speech.

I then felt a massive surge of share energy hit me, bringing me to my knees. Shit what the fuck happened? I'm feeling a shit ton of pain right now better have a fucking candidate now or I'm throwing someone to Zoey.

I shake my head getting up and un-transforming. "Histoire the hell was that? Never felt pain before from that?"

"It's simple you've hit the next stage. You are an elder now the pain is only natural as your body changes. I believe we should have a candidate now from that much share influx." Histoir told me already making her way to the sharicite room.

I just follow her taking some asprin for the headache. "Do you happen to know my special or trait I should say?" Yeah doesn't elders have a special trait?

"Once we get to the sharicite I could read it more in depth but from what I can read right now it involves healing. Not sure how much it can do." She told me as we reached the reinforced blast doors.

Healing? Don't I already have enough of that or is it healing others? "Alright." I say.

When we got inside we saw a young teenage girl about 16 with a modest bust looking around scared and confused. "Where am I?"

"Emma we have a problem… I have no idea who this candidate is. It's like this is her first reincarnation ever in well like around Cu's term of age. In short she's an enigma to me. Be careful." Histoire told me worriedly. Why the heck did it have to be like One of those Super rare versions?

I walk up to the girl. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Emma. Can I know yours?"

"Umm Ceil… How did I get here? Last thing I remember was the war then a bright light then this." She said giving me a once over till looking a bit jumpy… Which given what she told me of what she remembers is understandable.

"To put it simply. You were reborn as Planepatune's CPU candidate."

"Planeptune? CPU Candidate? What are you talking about? Do you mean do you mean Goddesses of faith? Your making little sense otherwise."

"Hmm. Histoire. I believe you may be better suited to ease her confusion due to you being a historic tome."

"Like I said earlier I have no clue about her. She's older than my furthest records. We'll need to get someone more knowledgeable than me. As it stands the name Ceil doesn't pop up at all in my library." Histoire told me giving me an awkward look.

"Hmm. Well I don't know when you were last alive but now a days there are four nations. Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and the one you're in now. Planeptune. They are lead by four goddesses known as CPUs. Well they are also lead by candidates that will take over if something happens to the CPUs." I say trying to explain the best I can.

"Okay. So your the goddess of Planeptune? So your like my senpai in a way right?" Ceil asked me causing me to take a step back at the word senpai.

"Well yes and no. I'm only taking over for now like I've done in the past. And who was this senpai of yours?"

"Her name was Lyn she was one of the soldiers created by the primordials I think she was primarily made by Gaia. She used something referred to as Alchemy. She taught me almost everything I know. She was the best but she and others began to resent some of the more tyrannical gods saying something of a god or goddess should lead by example rather than demand obedience. I was with her and the other's when we made weapons that could harm the evil gods and only be able to harm the evil ones. I can sense you have two of the minor ones in your possession. Two incomplete sets though. Purity and Corruption." Ceil tells me making a hand gesture causing the weapons to come out of my inventory floating in a glowing sphere.

Ceil ran her hand over both individually as if inspecting them. "They seem well kept but in lockdown mode. Blades haven't lost their edge. That's good. But complete sets will bring more out of them. You've been taking good care of them. That's good. These weapons are special, though I'm guessing your a reincarnation of one of those two hence why they are in lockdown mode. I can unlock them for you. They go off of soul signature." Wait they've been in lockdown mode the entire time?

"They have been my primary weapons over the years. And what are their capabilities once unlocked?" I asked wanting to know.

"Purity was meant to deal with evil stuff being a holy blade. Most of what it has now it enhance it's been going at like twenty percent. Now it will be a hundred. You can revive the dead, heal your allies even purify their souls and bodies. The more you learn of holy magic the more it can do. Corruption is the inverse though it can take in dark magic Purity can't purify. And amplify dark magic. Purity is part of a more defensive set while Corruption was meant to be more devastating. They should have two other pieces of gear that resonate with. A shield and gauntlet respectively." She told me.. I remembered two items that fit the bill.

"I might have them laying around somewhere. For awhile I went around location a bunch of things." I say thinking about it.

"Hmm You have my permission as one of the originals owns of the collection to collect them. I'd rather them be safe from evil hands than used for evil. You'll need my help to get into the more secure vaults. I just hope we won't have need of any of the higher tier ones any time soon. Your at least trustworthy." Ceil told me before muttering a chant over the blades causing Purity to glow and Corruption to gain a dark aura that appeared to be a transparent red smoke. It looked badass to put it simply. Wonder how they will perform now.

"I may already know where some of them are. But for now Histoire here will help you with any questions you have. I have a quick errand to do in the building." I do need to go and get Noire and them. I grabbed my swords.

"Um okay bye." She said waving to me as I left. I hope Rainbow isn't eating anything she's not supposed to.

"I shouldn't be gone for long." I call out as I made my way to my room.

When I got there the girls were already snooping around the room. Merlyn having already found my secret panty collection. The rest were checking out other embarrassing stuff. Rainbow was munching on one of Nepgear's old projects.. And pathfinder was randomly teleporting every now and then looking rather uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Sorry it took so long. You all can leave the room now." I say.

"Why? The bed is soo comfy." Spoke Audrie already under the covers holding the Neptune body pillow tightly.

"You can't lay in bed all day. Also you guys are going with Noire to her nation." I say.

Lara looked at me with bright eyes. "She has a steampunk nation right!?" Audrie groaned in presonse. "So loud.. Can I keep the body pillow?"

"I think Noire has one and yes she does Lara." I answer.

Lara seemed giddy about that. Trish was looking at a catalog of porn sites and brothels. "Well Estela there seems to be plenty of porn places in Lastation. Somewhere you can actually get some action."

Sade just rolled her eyes with a glare. "Can you two you know not think about sex for an hour. It's annoying since that's almost all you two talk about. I want to do some guild quests and beat up monsters."

"Now now get along for now. I'd like you all to listen to Noire while you are over there. Will you be alright with them staying with you Noire?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It will take some getting used to their unique personalities though. I hope I don't need to buy too many sex toys. Though I'll be teaching them the basics on how to make money and live on their own. Can't have them relying on us forever." Noire of course was always going to be the independent type.

"True but I'll say this and I will explain it to the others once I return. Due to how our dimension are I'll let you all go on your own to live by yourself or go on a lengthy adventure once you hit 15." I say.

Merlyn shrugs as she walked over to give me a hug. "Don't worry mom even if I do go I promise to stay in touch. I'm almost 15 but I still have a good ways to go in learning."

"That's good kiddo. Now sorry that I can only say a quick hi but I need to get back to what I was doing. Coming Quantum?"

"Yes Ma'am I came to help remember.. Though you may want to get Emerald out from under your bed first." Quantum told me motioning under the bed where Emerald was hiding.

"Why are you hiding?" I question going over to pick her up.

Emerald looked at me. "Room is scary. Best hiding place incase of monsters."... How sheltered was she again?

I give Noire a look. "It's fine. You have all of us to protect you." I say picking her up.

She clings to me. "But mom says the monsters can fly up and snatch you from buildings unless you hide in time." Damn it Noire.

"They can't do anything with the rest of us being nearby. Don't worry about it. We'll protect you." I say softly.

"Then why are you leaving? Your the strongest one here? Mommy said you were the strongest." Emerald asked me looking at me with teary eyes her bottom lip quivering as she looked up at me… My defences were falling fast against her cuteness. She was utterly adorable.

"Because I have things to do here and you all will be going to Noire's nation. You can contact me anytime." I say trying to keep up my will.

"But it won't be the same without you around. I don't want to see my family torn apart again." She then began crying shattering my will.

"We'll never be torn apart now but if it bothers you so much you can stay here. I don't know how much I can play with you though. I'm going to be quite busy."

"It's okay mommy as long as I get to spend time with you. Though the nice fairy and crime fighter will be able to play with me when you can't." Emerald said as she snuggled her face into my bust.

"Yeah they can. Lets get going. I can't leave them be for that long."

At that Noire helped bring the kids out as I walked ahead with Emerald who knew she was so clingy.

"Now I need to go to a different place here. Noire I believe you know your way out."

"Yeah I do even know where the monorail system is. Hate how there's no sea only sky nations like in some dimensions. May need to make a deal with that Outer god to change things." Noire said before taking the remainder of the kids and leaving.

"Yeah it was weird going to Gemstone with it's oceans." I say.

"Though it's nice given how calming they are." Noire told me with a wink before her and the kids rounded the opposite end of the hallway disappearing from sight.

"Lets get going Quantum." I say going back to the sharicite room to see if they are in there still.

A glance told me they weren't leading me to my next stop the living room where it turned out they were close to being in the dining room as I smelled food cooking.

That reminds me. I wasn't able to eat the food I made. "Who's cooking?" I ask as we walked in.

"I am sorry got hungry. The fairy said I could help myself to the fridge to cook from. You hungry too?" I heard Ceil ask me as she was making a lot of food.

"I can say I am. Are either of you hungry?" I ask Emerald and Quantum.

"We'll I haven't eaten yet in this body so I guess so. And Emerald is eyeing the food so I think that's her answer." Quantum told me as she took Emerald out of my arms and to the table.

"Sounds good." I say sitting at the table as well.

Soon Ceil was serving us food before sitting down next to me. It looked to be a three portion meal of steak, mash potatoes and cheese stuffed garlic bread. She likely made this stuff by scratch given Histoire usually bought mostly ingredients only for a healthy diet.

"Been awhile since I've had steak. I have to say it all looks great." I say before taking a bite. "And good too."

The rest do the same as we began eating but judging by the look on Ceil's face she was proud to hear my praise.

It didn't take me long to enjoy the meal. It was pretty good. "Thanks for making it." I say smiling.

"Thanks I used to cook a lot. Was the best cook in the army or one of them at least. Though I'm glad you like it. Now can I help you with anything Cu?" Ceil said looking to the living room where Cu was laying on one of the couches while an older Nepgear looked at me dressed up like a biker or something like that as she was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. Even her haircut was different with the left side being cut shorter than the right which was still the normal length she kept her hair. She looked like if Nepgear hit her rebellious phase.

"Don't I see you enough anymore Cu?" I ask sarcastically.

"Eh your just one interesting person Emma. Though it was mostly for her to talk with you and the little fairy girl called me up begging so pathetically for my help I couldn't help but come. Also paid your little sis a visit with a shadow doc to help them patch Crimsons mind together. Always amazes me how fast on the uptake those healers are. Give it a few hours here and she should be good." Cu told me waving at me as the Nepgear walked up to me looking like she was about to cry before she ran up and hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Welcome back." I say. I wasn't expecting her to be back yet.

"Sorry I was such a mess for a while and caused this much hell but I'm better now. Or at least a much better state thanks to the doctors helping me. Um Cu said I shouldn't be having any more episodes now… Is it true I have over 80 nieces now?" Nepgear asked me… Dear heavens this will be hard to explain.

"Uhhh. Well more like a hundred now days."

"By my calculations you do have about a hundred or around that many children in total. Four from gemstone plus five Lucy adopted, six more that were birthed from Zoey's sharicite, Then one from Hyper Noire. Four more arrived recently that are believed to be yours then their is the 80 you birthed. So a hundred in total. But more are already on the way with your other mates. Another Noire and Blanc… one more that shall not be named. Also twenty from Lucy and Zoey so one twenty." Quantum brought up causing Nepgear to blush.

"Also the baby me. Also Selene, Lucy, and Charlie is currently pregnant. I think I'm having too many children at once." I grumble a little.

"Your probably right sis might want to slow down for at least a decade. But if you want I can take care of some here on rotation to help out and give some more individual attention." Nepgear told me with a small smile as Cu started playing with a glowing ball before she stopped and looked at something changing to a loli form interesting… Right I should probably tell Nepgear about Uni.

"I'll talk about that with the others once I return." I then cough into my hand getting serious. "Due to one of your episodes. Uni was majorly mentally damaged. Or I should say she went insane in a way."

Nepgear looked down at that. "Is she… Is she at least recovering? How bad is she?"

"I do not know and bad last time I checked." I don't think there would be results with just a day or so.

"Damn it why did this have to happen everything was going so well she was going to propose to me then we were going to get married and have a cute baby." Nepgear began crying as she processed everything. I know how she felt. It was like when I lost Topaz.. Still don't know if she's alive or dead.

"It's alright. She's recovering and who knows. That dream may still be a possibility."

"She's right Nep just don't lose hope. Also I call dibs on Blanc. Oh right that quest you sent out got a ping Emma. They located her signature." Cu said her voice far softer due to her being a loli right now.

"That's good." I say relieved a little bit. As long as they are looking for her it is good enough for now.

"Yeah but the bad news is there were shadows sent there before offed themselves to leave after completing their mission. And these were of the higher tier shadows a Phenix and a Shade. Reportedly they had kids but they aren't in the system and haven't been seen since." Cu told me with a grimace… I remember those two species well they were some that I'd personally hate to fuck with.

"That sounds like a dick move. Why leave their kids there?"

"Could have been multiple reasons. They didn't want them, had other mates that would be pissed among other reasons. Either way the Shadow officials will not like them ditching the kids especially since they aren't in the system." Cu told me leaning back in her seat. "Now as for the dimension I only heard bits and pieces due to it hasn't been searched out much. All I heard so far is it's a post apocalyptic world with monsters that eat everything."

"That fucking sucks. But if there are people living there then it means she has a chance."

"Yes it does. Humans still live there. But Think of this she's coming from a world on the edge every day is survival move her to here all this peace and abundance of food. It might be hard for her to adapt to all this. Like a salt water fish trying adapt to freshwater." Cu telling me with a serious tone to her voice. I notice Vert and Blanc have arrived giving me a bit of reprieve but my mind didn't stop thinking on what I was told.

"She can do it. She has both me and Lucy in her." I say looking at Blanc and Vert to see what they would do.

Vert clapped her hands "Oh you had a child Emma and here I was asking if you'd help give me one." Okay I'm going to score big time. I saw Cu walk up and initiate a make out session with Blanc welp guess it's just Vert for me. I liked my girls with sex appeal anyways. Those bountiful breasts are calling to me anyways.

"Really after all this time. That's the first thing you say." I say to Vert as I walked up to her.

Vert giggles. "Well I've been wanting a child and I hear you've become a sex machine. And out of the three you haven't notched a Green heart under your belt yet. And I can see your very keen on your want of me." She was right I did want to fuck her badly and if she wants it I'll gladly give her a baby.

"Well if you want one so bad then lets go."

I pick her up and go with Nepgear following me. "Hey sis! I want to give Vert a child too! Let's tag team her!" Well as long as she doesn't fuck me I'm fine. Vert seemed pleased with that arrangement as we neared the room.

"Fine fine. You'd be most likely knocking her up while the sharicite creates mine and her child. Also aren't you supposed to be loyal to Uni?"

"Um I'm not married right now. Besides me and Uni talked about stuff as long as it's out of love not lust it's fine. Besides I doubt Uni could handle how horny I can get now. Cu had to do me a few times to get me to settle down." Nepgear told me blushing.

I shake my head. "Wonderful."

Soon we arrived in my room were we shed our clothes… Well me and Nepgear did before we stripped Vert of her dress together. Nepgear was the first to claim Vert's lips as she got Vert's front, though I grabbed Vert's breasts from behind as I began grinding on her plump booty. Though my hands were sandwiched by Nepgear's breasts it wasn't too bad as it was pressing my hands into Vert's more.

"How the hell did you get them this big?" I ask. I wouldn't want them this big but damn.

Vert giggled as she leaned back into me. "They're all natural but I suppose a healthy diet did help too."

"You sure about that. I doubt you ate that much health meals doing your hardcore gaming."

"She mostly ate delivery and snack foods. I've been there with her for one of her marathons. It was amazing how many people showed up just to stare at her rack of course the girls asked us to flash them." Nepgear said as she began scissoring with Vert.

"I hope you didn't then again I would've heard if you did. Now how bout we get to the fun part huh." I say trailing my fingers down Vert's stomach and going lower.

Nepgear licked her lips. "Thought it would take longer but I'm not complaining. Let's knock the princess up!" I chuckled as Nepgear joined in. This was going to be fun banging Vert together.

~Time Skip~

Vert drops as her last orgasm hits her. I don't know how long we've been going at it but it's basically been a few hours. I get up smirking at her. "If anyone needs me I'll be doing some paperwork." I say getting dressed.

Nepgear stretches as she kisses Vert rubbing her breasts. "Okay I'll keep Vert company till she recovers. But this was fun sis."

I then hear Histoire speak over the intercom. "Emma please come to the Sharicite room we have something you need to see. Quantum will handle the paperwork in the meantime."

"Welp. Looks like there's a change of plans." I say. Making my way over. I wonder what it is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21** **\- Emma's POV**

I watch as Alex and Scrappy made their way to the elevator. I better see what it's about also it might be that damn war that was mentioned. I turned and ran to the secret faster elevator and made my way up. "Status?" I question Quantum.

"There is a few breaches in the dimensional lining creating a rift or pocket dimension for the raiding party to go through. We are tasked with intercepting one of the breaches that are all connected partially. There are at least a dozen entry points in each nation. Military forces of Lastation and Leanbox are already intercepting and making a defensive line around the ones in their territory. We are either going to deal with Planeptune or Lowee as they are the two nations without a sizeable military complex. As a captain you will be tasked with leading a response squad." Quantum told me great going to need the birdy for this.

"I'll help out Planeptune for now. Plutia can guard the nation she's in. I'll go and help once the situation calms down here."

"Got it. I'll relay the message so they know you are coming. Isn't Plutia living in or near Virtua forest?" Quantum asked me as I got to the hanger and began walking to my gunship.

"Weren't they in the Loween forest?" I question. I honestly don't remember.

"Shadow records have them near Virtua forest. But having property in both nations. Currently her signature is in Planeptune." Quantum told me.

"Hmm. Inform her to go to Lowee to help out then. I don't think Becky can handle the more powerful enemies if there are any. She fights good but still has things to learn. Also allow Selene access to contact her nation so she can help out even if she can't fight."

"Done. Though we have some issues of the children being out exploring the towns. They are out too far to make it home before lockdown." My heart stopped when I heard that.

"Then contact them anyway you can even if you have to hack nearby devices and tell the to stay in the towns. They most likely have defensive points in each."

"Will do though it seems Abby's agents are already rounding up the kids in her nation and ushering them to contingency bunkers. In your words defensive points. Your team will meet you at Neon Clouds central plaza." Quantum told me as she likely was doing everything as a background task.

"Alright." I say as I transformed when the elevator doors opened. Time to get there and help with this invasion.

I flew out heading south for my destination. Hopefully I don't get stuck with the runts again.

I fly as fast as I could to get to my location. Now to see who I will be leading.

Once I got there someone called to me with a familiar voice. "Long time no see boss? Been awhile since we've last seen each other." I couldn't believe it. It was the runts grown up more. To a more reasonable age.

"Man have you guys grown." I say floating near them.

Rose stretched as she looked at me. "Yeah well it's been thirty something years for us. So yeah we've grown a lot boss." The rest were still gearing up… Minus Luna and Sun given they are knights.

"Well I have to say it's good to see you all again. How've you been?"

"Been good learned more of our combat capabilities and we've passed basic and advanced training so we are good to go for most missions." Bella said as she readied one of her guns.

"That's good in a way. Now when everyone is ready we are moving out."

I got a nod from everyone as they prepped for the mission. At least a plus is I already know them. Which reminds me of the local trio I'll need to check on again later.

"Now before we move out I need to know what weaponry you use so I can plan accordingly if I have to."

Rose went first. "I use some holy relic replicas and other weapons that amplify light based elements. I currently use a replica excalibur I bought from some merchants as my primary Melee weapon. Sun uses a tower shield and shift spear that changes from short spear to long sword. Luna uses a short sword and spear. Luna's are darkness based and Sun's light based. Bella has plasma or laser energy baton thing."

"It can switch between the two dummy. And that's melee weapons. Ranged wise Rose uses throwing knives and Bows. Luna uses a marksman rifle I believe a high caliber one with a shotgun attachment. Sun uses a multiweapon platform. Minigun, energy cannon and plasma spewer. As for me, I use a bit of everything depending on the situation. I'm our resident tech person." Bella said next with a proud smirk.

"Alright squirt. Now that we're good lets move out."

They all nod heading out with me the twins holding off on their Knight forms till we got to the mission destination.

As we got to where we were going I de-transformed. "Do you know if their portals or rifts?" I question. I can close portals but not rifts.

"Rifts definitely rifts reports say it's like they brute forced a breach in space time." Bella told me as we headed out.

"Fucking wonderful. Is there anyone here or within the dimension currently that can close them?"

"Specialized teams are on their way to deal with them. Our job is to intercept and hold the line till they get here." Bella told me as she got her rifle out wearing some sci-fi armor.

"Sounds good." I say summoning up my assault rifle.

When we got there a bunch of little and tiny monsters where storming the area about one to three feet tall with larger beasts behind them. They must have come from some hentai place as big meaty dicks swayed openly in air erect and ready to go. Not going to let my kids see this any time soon.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me." I say tossing my gun away and summoning up a grenade launcher as I start unloading the rounds.

Sun switched into her knight form and grew in size smashing them with brute force with her fist and shield. Luna charged in cutting down their ranks like a moving blender. Bella threw some Discs into the air that with a flashed turned into mechs that began raining down firepower before she herself took out some gatling gun and started mowing them down. Rose meanwhile remained in a barrier muttering some chant with her eyes closed.

"Did Rose have an experience with these guys before?" I ask as I saw how closed Rose's eyes were.

"Not sure. Saints and some servant's or Vassal races as they are professionally called have some weird rites of passage. Not sure if it was something she did with them though but it might be related. Might want to talk to her later though think she's focusing on some spell." Bella tells me as she keeps firing rounds down range.

I mainly just keep firing the grenades into groups of them. "So how long do we have to hold these guys off till the spec ops teams show up?" I question.

"About an hour they said. Ah shit here come the tentacle beasts and war monsters." Bella said shifting her fire to the larger beasts. That made me want to puke with how they looked.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of the person responsible for this." I say as I aimed at them.

As if to answer my damn request several tentacle beasts grabbed me sapping my strength as they dragged me into a not that far away. They even got under my clothes to mess with me sensitive areas.

I summon up a knife and cut them away before I summoned up a full suit of armour. I'd like to see them get into this. I go to get up again but the damn tentacle grabbed my ankle again and dragged me off.

I felt something spray into my face making my body numb and unbearably hot with an intense throbbing between my legs fuck forgot the gasmask. After what felt like hours maybe days keeping the armor on was too much too uncomfortable so I ditched it surrendering my last defense as I was dragged to a throne room where some jackass king was sitting giving me a smug smirk. "It seems even the strongest women all eventually fall to my might. Though you put up a better fight than some. In the end your nothing better than breeding stalk and your a new trophy for me." He began rubbing me through my panties making me a bit weak at the knees. I was on the verge of begging for it. My body needed his that. Thing in order to state the burning. I didn't want to say it in an effort to save whatever dignity I had left. But the burning and throbbing only got worse the more I tried to resist.

As a last ditch attempted. I transformed as I summoned up a few armour pieces. The boots, gauntlets, the pelvis piece, the chest piece, a better helm than last time. I even created a vibrator in the pelvis piece to see if that would help get rid of this burning. I then slash at him cutting him in the process.

He smirked before backhanding me making helmet and visor crack in some places from the impact. I get up but fall when my climax hits making the burning even worse. "Seems you still have fight in you. Though only an organic dick and semen can alieve the pain your feeling. Submit and I may grant you mercy." He kicks me down before bend some metal around my wrists and legs to keep me from pulling a surprise attack.

I make spikes eject where the metal was and they broke. I jump up as the spikes went back into the gauntlets and boots. I quickly flew around the bastard and started tearing into him. "Time to let my other side come to play." I say as my normal behavior that I've done in this form taken over.

The man laughed as he fired from several energy blasts taking off chunks of my armor. We kept tearing at each other as he healed before I was thrown into a spike piercing my joints. I begin willing the armor back before I felt the room get colder and energy train from me being pulled into the spikes. My options where running out fast as my strength left me. Guess it's time to do something crazy.

"You know what. I have a gift for you." I say as I summon up two grenades in each hand. I then summon up the rest of my armor and an overshield. Which I fucking forgot ealier. "Say cheese!" I yell out as they exploded. They instantly went through my shield due to I didn't have the time to put up a good one and they blew both my hands and part of my forearms off while damaging the rest of me and destroying the spikes.

When I came to I was being dragged by someone and that annoying burning was still there need to have Quantum take care of it later. Though the hand on my arm was too small and soft to be that assholes hand.

I quickly plant my feet and get up while lifting the person up. I then get a good look at the person.

It was the Speed demon Neko that Cu made for me. She was giving me a cheeky and nervous grin. "Um hi mom. Soo you finally woke up?"

"Yeah I had two grenades go off in my face so what happened after?" I ask placing her down.

"Oh some big strong people went in to try and find you. They asked me to help scout. I ran around till I found you half naked and dragged you out of the rift. The people closed the rift thingy after they left. Now I'm trying to drag you home whichever direction home is? Come to think of it all the buildings look different than home." She told me as she looked around…. Please tell me they didn't just send us to a random place and call it a day.

"Hmm. Hopefully they didn't dump us somewhere." I say as I create my normal outfit due to my last one being destroyed. Me wearing white clothing is abit weird. I look around myself.

It looked like Planeptune except too clean and normal looking. Then I see some people chasing a kid around with weapons. " **GET THAT GHOUL!** "

I run over. Quickly out running most of them due to the training I've forced myself to do and the upgrades. I grab the kid and toss her behind me where my daughter was. I then turn back to the people. "And what is the problem here?"

"The kids a GHOUL! A filthy people eating monster! Get out of the way civilian!" One of the men shout going on the attack trying to leap over me to get at the kid.

I grab him and lifted him up effortlessly. "And if I don't?"

"Kill her!" They all then rushed me except on that just found a stool far enough away and began eating lunch. "Don't mind me I'll just be over here watching you all getting your assess kicked."

I chuck the guy I was holding into a few of them. I then sock one instantly breaking his jaw before I use him to throw at a few more. "Come on I can do this all day."

"Yeah guys stay here and keep getting your asses kicked. We're getting paid hourly so the longer you keep up this stupid fight the more I get paid to watch the show." The guy said as he just kept eating his lunch not giving a shit as his hard brained coworkers were getting their asses kicked. Eh it's what I would do at this rate.

I beat the shit out a few more of them before they wised up. "Now that was fun and all but that wasn't even a workout."

"I can tell but it was still amusing to watch. So you one of those ghoul rights avocators? Well can't say I'm one but I'll give the ghouls a chance as long as they don't try eating me. Still want to do bounty hunting on criminals. So what's you going to do with that girl? Gonna keep her as your pet or something?" The guy said as he kept his briefcase at his side.

"Sure and no. She will stay with me but as no pet."

"Well your better than some at least. Anyways if she's hungry there might be a coffee shop down the street that an help you. Look for a dark metal and you'll know your in the right place. And by the way I know you're from out of town but it's not my problem. Just try not to nuke anything alright? This section of the city just got rebuilt last week." He told me before walking away leaving me with the girl.

"Alright I need both your names." I say to my daughter and the girl.

"Huh? Oh Neon. And your?" The Neko said looking at the ghoul girl. "Ummm Daisy." She finally said.

"Hello Daisy. My name is Emma. It's nice to meet you."

"Ummm Thank you… Sorry I'm hungry…." She said looking down. Right no positive interactions and she has a very narrow diet.

"Right lets go get you something to eat." Worse comes to worse I can always just cut flesh from myself. My body is still human enough to work.

She jumped into my arms snuggling close to me as Neon kept bouncing on her toes eager to keep going she was really excitable. This was going to be fun getting the kid food and finding a way home. Maybe I should just summon Cthulhu for the hell of it?

Meh I'll do it tonight. I follow the guy's instructions to the coffee shop. Gladly I have physical bills of credits. I don't think my card will work.

Soon enough we across the neptin Lance cafe which has a lewd depiction of a women masterbating with a lance well from my point of view at least on the sign.

"Really?" I question before we walk in.

Even the waitresses were scantily dressed and I could tell when one bent over none of them were wearing any underwear. But the food they were serving was good enough to see that the lack of none scantily clad girls in maid outfits what wasn't the only reason they were in business. Most be how they operate in the shadow dimension too.

I go to one of the tables and sit down with both Neon and Daisy. "What do you want Neon?" I ask as I open the menu.

"Oh strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes!" Neon said practically drooling at the picture. I began subconsciously rubbing my legs together as the burning sensation came back.

God damn it. I thought it would be gone by now. I'll need to hold out. "Now Daisy which one you want?" I ask opening it to a certain section."

"Umm that one?" She asked pointing to a simple 'meat' loaf.

I'll just have the hamburger then. I then wave a waitress over to take our order.

"Hello sexy how can I help you and the cuties out today?" She asked me with a smile and a wink at me.

"I'll take a hamburger with a side of fries, strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes, a meat loaf for ghouls."

"Alright I'll get those served right up and don't worry cutie your kind is safe here." The waitress said before kissing my cheek and walking away with a good enough hop in her step that I could see her butt bounce with each step from under her uniform.

Let me guess. A version of me runs this place?

"Sooo what brings you all the way out here oh wayward sister of mine?" I turn and see that my thoughts were confirmed with a rather casually dressed Version of me was staring at me from a chair she was straddling.

Does she know I'm a Neptune? "You must be Neptune. It's nice to meet you." I say. Trying to play it off.

"Hmm haven't went by that name in awhile and likely you neither. Names Lavender Charms. Still nice to meet you pudding lover." She says holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shake it. "So how did you know?" I question. I did basically give myself away with saying she's Neptune.

"Then Neko, The energy, and you look like your hiding something. Plus only us neps go out calling each other Neptune off the bat and not Nep." She says giving me a smirk.

"You do know several people actually used the full name instead of Nep right?"

"Not often around here with everything else matching up." She counters before sitting in my lap her butt slightly grinding into my inflamed lower lips.

"Around here maybe but the other damn places I've been I've seen plenty of it. Now why the hell you doing this?" I question as I pick her up from my lap so she couldn't grind on me anymore. I don't remember being this damn bad.

"What this coffee shop or this?" She said diving her fingers under my clothes invading my love tunnel quickly setting off an orgasm but that only made things way worse as now I had a raging inferno on my crotch now that I couldn't get rid of.

"That. Just because you are like me doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." I say grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Hard enough to hurt but not enough to break it.

"Hey just checking. Luckily enough I know how to help get rid of that itch. I'll have hook you up with a cure free of charge if you'd like." She told me as she quickly slipped her hand out and away from me.

"What do you mean a cure and how much?" I question with a small glare.

"Let me put it bluntly you need to get fucked by a dick and do a home run in your vagina. Now I can let you use one of my rooms and bring in one of your lovers temporarily that has the required part for the task or you can borrow one of my futa's and other girls to do it. Now the rooms are soundproof so you don't need to worry about someone listening in. Trust me I dealt with that Jerk before. It wasn't pleasant. Still trying to find my sisters and friends." Lavender tells me as she rubs some marks on her arms looks to be caused by something digging into her skin.

"If I have to do it I'd rather call one of my lovers." I'd rather get it out of my system before I talk out her missing friends and sister. I won't be able to focus on it yet.

"Alright follow me up then. I'll bring you down to the entertainment level. There will be games for the kids and I can have your orders brought to them. And then there's the love or lust room where you can get your problem fixed." Lavender told me getting off and taking my hand gently.

"Fine. I fucking hate this. Should've done my helmet right the first time."

"At least you got out in time. Not many were as lucky." Lavender told me as she lead us away down an elevator to the lower floors.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I did blow the place sky high with said bombs right in front of his face."

"Like a mini nuke? Yeah he'll survive that more pissed than anything else." I groan when she said this even as we reached the entertainment level and we escorted the kids to the arcade area before we eventually got to the special room.

"At least I gave him a big fuck off before I left."

"Yeah you did now while the kids are playing you can go into this room and dial up your lover for some fun. Just put their name in and dimension number and it should do the rest. It'll only be for like an hour or so make the most of your time." Lavender told me before exiting the room to leave me to my own devices.

I go to the device and type in my dimension along with Quantum's name. Wait would I just get the elite since there is no portal here? Even if the body is on autopilot it would help. I hit enter on the thing.

Soon I see Quantum's body come in giving me a slightly blank look. "Is there something I can help you with miss?"

So that means there's no portal here. "Yes undress and lay on your back on the bed." I say undressing myself and equipping the bracelet so I wouldn't get pregnant from this.

She did so and it seems that she still held some desire for my body as the dick was nice and erect for me. Never going to get tired of that dick… The only real dick that I'm ever letting in me that's for sure.

I then mount her and slowly lower myself onto her. This will be the first time of me taking charge like this. I usually just let Quantum do the work so I can sit back and relax.

It was a bit harder than I thought giving I was basically screwing myself on something stationary. Maybe I can order her to do me the way I wanted? They were made to take those kinds of orders right? It's worth a try for something better than this.

"Flip us over and screw me." I ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The elite flipped me over and began pounding into me like a beast in heat. Not as good as Quantum but close enough that I'm getting off better from this.

"K-keep going. I'm almo-ost there." I groan out.

The elite kept up it's relentless assault before we came at the same time with her hilting herself as she came deep inside me. By now the burning has stopped completely giving me a great sense of relief as Quantum or her body laid on me cuddling up to me as her task was complete.

"Lets go take a shower before we join the others." I say slowly getting up. I'd love to stay like that but I can't and I don't know if I can send the body back.

"Okay miss." She tells me as she gets up still laying against me. Did Quantum do some programing to the brain for when she's cut off from it?

Then again I haven't really messed with many elites in the past. I go to the bathroom which is nearby and I get in as I turned the water on.

Didn't take too long to get up to the right temperature. Quantum came up behind pressing herself against me as she took the bar of soap and began washing me her hands occasionally rubbing my sensitive parts as she kissed the rest… Didn't tell her to stop screwing me but I'm not complaining.

As a favor I start jacking her off. Once we get off one more time I'll have us both clean off before going back to the kids.

After about twenty minutes later we finished getting out even though I had to wash some cum out of my hair after some of it got stuck in it. All in all I've cleared my head and feel a lot better now.

"Lets get back to the others and act casual." I say as I got dressed.

She gave me a kiss as she got dressed before hugging my arm being all lovey dovey with me right now. Before she glowed and faded away. Guess we were working on a time limit then just for the hour or so of sex. I think that's so they don't get someone for their body for a prolonged length of time.

I guess I won't have to worry about the elite then. I stretch before I head back to where the arcade was.

I managed to spot Neon playing some dancing game while Daisy was playing a melee fighting game that she was doing pretty well at fighting some ghost things with her using gauntlets.

I wonder if they brought my food here? "Have you two been having a good time?" I ask.

Neon giggles hugging me before going back to her game. "We are having a blast! So many games so much fun!"

"Once we get home you can play the one's I have. I have quite a few different games."

"Sure also your food is in the to go box. Are we heading home soon? Miss Lavender told us she can help us get home and for you to talk to her once your done." Neon told me as Daisy ran up and hugged my waist.

"Sure. Do you happen to know where she is? Also do you want to come with Daisy?"

Daisy gave me a nod holding tightly to me. "I have nowhere else to go. I think she said she'd be down the hall having a personal moment in private."

"Alright. Just so you know you won't be the only ghoul daughter I have." I say as I walk down the hall to speak to Lavender.

Daisy blinked as she and Neon follow me curiously. When I got to the door I heard sobbing from the other side of the door.

I knock on the door not saying anything.

"Sorry.. I'll be there in a second." I hear her say before her footsteps are heard approaching the door. When she opened the door she was crying slightly still holding a picture of her gang from her world.

"Where you just dumped here or something? Or did you run here?" I question.

"Close when they got bored of me they dumped me here naked and alone. Luckily a woman that would later become my wife saved me and nursed me back to health. I just, I just don't know where my dimension is. A long way from home. My wife is currently out on a mission just leaving me a bit lonely. She said she's going to help me find my way home if it's still out there." She said looking sad as she held the picture close.

"Well I can't help you but I can try to set you up with some people that can try to help."

"Thank you. Just bugged me that they had an entire task force for hunting us Neptunes." Lavender then gave me a hug. "Thank you. Now I can't can't get you exactly home but.. I can do the next best thing and let you borrow a portal to the shadow dimension and from there I believe you can get home from their portal network."

"That's good enough. Also haven't you talked to the shadows about this?" I ask. Heck do they even have a portal here?

"Yeah though I'm pretty sure the person talking to me pretty much brushed me off as either crazy or it wasn't worth dealing with at the time. Either way nothing ever came of it and that was a hundred years ago. But maybe now that they attacked a shadow allied world of some importance they'll take it seriously. Maybe if they brain scan the asshole they can find out where my home is and all the other things in his head. Anyways we need to go to the special floor for what you need." She took us to the elevator and put in the nep code… Don't ask how it's done it's a secret.

"What's the case number? I can have something done about it."

"It's #AD8566699952GIMP. My wife was with me, so even though I wasn't all there at the time my wife was sound of mind making sure they did it right." Lavender told me as the elevator went down.

"Do you know what your dimension was called?" I question as I take note of the number.

"It was something Stone, Think it's designation had a Y in it. Sorry a thousand something years under someone that makes Iris heart sound nice." She said with a shiver rubbing her arms.

"I feel sorry for you. Now the only dimension that I know has stone in it that's ours is Gemstone. Which the Y kind of makes sense because I believe I'm in Y972Z."

"I think I remember hearing that before. Does it have a horny Loli ancient running a small island?" Bingo that would be Lucy. Wait why am I getting a phone call? I felt my phone vibrating.

Wait though. How would she know that? Don't tell me. I answer my phone while I thought of it. "Emma Clockwork speaking."

"Umm Emma this is Abby your wives or mates are currently going into Labor you might want to hurry.. Noire even said if your late she'll fuck you with a strap on till you can no longer feel your ass. Also Gears is here as Uni is delivering her's as well… She's currently in her um Crazy mode." My heart rate picks up as I hear that even with Uni cursing in the background.

"I'll get there as soon as I can." I say hanging up. I then look at Lavender. "And to answer your question yes it is. If your the one I'm thinking about. I don't get how the hell you're alive. That building collapsed soon after you went in."

"I was sucked into a portal still hurt too bad by the building falling on me in my normal form to put up much of a fight against that jackass. Still have nightmares about that place. But you must be that Neptune I handed my baby off to before going in since your the only one that could know that last part." She said looking me in the eyes with a much more serious look.

"Yes everyone believed you were dead. Then again I never checked if there was a body. I even raised Noire's child."

"So you have both mine and my sister's child. How… How long has it been on your end since then? Is Nepgear alright?" Lavender asked clearly nervous. I would be in her place too.

"Yes she's alright. I want to beat the shit out of Blanc though. But its been like nine, 10 years."

"That long? Hopefully I can still reconnect with her. Also I know where that Blanc is. She's just peachy. Fucking bitch.." She said the last part under her breath as we arrived at the portal room.

"Do you know what she did?" I ask.

"Yeah something about ditching a kid that was forced on her. Was pretty pissed how she handled it." Lavender said as she helped me guide the kids to the right portal.

"Yes. We both birthed one but she ditched hers on me. Even though Blanc did that. Even if Blanc birthed her. Ram will always be a daughter to me." I say smiling.

"That's good. Still kicked her in her cunt for that. Now are we going to get this show on the road? Already told the Co leader of this place that I'd be going with you for a while." Lavender motioned to the shadow portal for us to head through to get home. Yeah no detours with my wives already in labor.

"So that Blanc ran here huh. It would explain why I couldn't find her." I say as I walked through the portal and going to the portal home as Lavender followed.

She gave me a nod as we headed home with the kids. Awhile later… Long time later we arrived in my home's living room where some of the officers where usings as a place to regroup, Makes more sense than Lucy's place I quickly made my way to the nursery letting Lavender take care of the kids. Please tell me I'm not late for Noire's I'm still an anal vir-… Oh right Zoey… Never mind.

I sprint up and throw the door open. "I hope I'm not late."

Abby gave me a dry look from her one good eye currently and sporting a broken arm. "Yeah you not. Noire is still in labor currently. Don't worry about me the other guy got it worse. Seems like we were fighting four different factions each on a different front we'll talk more later go to your wife. I'll be here if you need me."

"Got it. Though I did blow both my arms off." I say before I went over to Noire.

"NEPTUNE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HOLD MY HAND!" Welp that my cue to hurry my ass up.

"Yes ma'am." I say gulping. I go over and give it to her. I know its going to be broken a few times.

At least I heal fast I thought before my hand was broken by Noire's as she let out a scream as she began pushing again. At least it will be like a few more weeks till the other ones give birth. Not looking forward to when the Shadow Nepgear gives birth… That's going to be sooo awkward.

"You can do it. Just a little more. Then you'll be done birthing our second child."

I feel my hand almost break again before we hear the baby crying as the nurse began cleaning the baby off. Of course they let me cut the cord but Noire was allowed to hold her first. Came out looking the opposite of Emerald my hair and Noire's eye's though the purple hair was darker. Sue me she's still cute.

"She's adorable Noire." I say cooing at the child.

"She's our kid was there any doubt? Just look at Emerald." Noire says with a small smile holding the baby to her now exposed breasts. Wonder how Selene is doing?

"Well of course not. They do take after me after all." I say teasingly as I go to check on Selene.

Noire rolled her eyes as I went to Selene who has already delivered her kid who has a slightly lighter tan. Dark purple hair.. Couldn't see the eyes since the little one was currently getting her fill of breast milk.

"You do alright? Sorry I couldn't make it in time." I apologize.

"Yeah I did alright. She was practically waiting to come out gave me very little trouble. But she's a hungry one. When she's done drinking would you like to hold her?" Selene asked as she rubbed the baby's back gently through the blanket.

"Yes please. Have you thought of a name." I then mentally kick myself. I forgot to ask Noire that.

"Yeah I'm thinking of Ki if you don't have any other ideas." Selene told me as the baby popped off before Selene burped her.

"I'm fine with that." I say kissing the baby's forehead.

"Ki it is. Wanna hold her now?" Selene held her out to me. Of course she had purple Irises lighter like mine. But… She got Selene's crimson pupils. Which gives her this odd look but cute.

"Come here cutie." I say picking the child up. I coo down at her.

She giggles slightly at me being cute and adorable. Which I could stay here all the time but duty calls eventually.

I had Ki back to Selene. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to go do a few things."

"It's alright I'll be here. Not like anything major will happen with the nurses around." Selene waved me off with a smile.

I gave her a peck on the lips. "Love you dear." I say making my way out.

On my way out Abby tapped my shoulder. "Follow me. The eastern fronts got it the worse. Lot of scorched earth attacks and some wounded. A good number are worse than me. The kid is a sleep while Alex is pretty roughed up." Abby told me before guiding me away being straight to the point she's shaken up about something or still tense from fighting.

"How did my team fair and how many casualties total? Also do we know who is the mastermind behind this?"

"They fared well. Rose is sleeping from exerting herself too much. Wester front had only ten percent wounded while the eastern front had a tougher time with the forces there. About an eighty percent wounded only five percent dead so far. Not sure how the kid is holding up, her mind sorta broke from what I could tell going insane she started using the enemies bodies as bombs while they were still alive." Abby shivered at that… What could have caused that?

"Guess I'll need to find that out then. That's good that there's not many dead. Even if five percent is a lot."

"Yeah, though we have an annoying tome running her mouth pissed that her CPU is taking a dirt nap. Alex is holding her, though she's a rather advanced Tome." Abby told me as we got near the room.

"And which tome is this?" I question.

"One Zoey made says her name is Michelle. Looks like a child. Like your average six-seven year old. Blonde hair green eyes. And slightly grumpy." I give her a look as we walk into the room.

"Why is a tome of Zoey's here?" I question.

"First off I was made by Zoey but I'm Scrappy's tome. And I'm out right now as my CPU is currently unconscious because a certain someone gave her excessive blunt force trauma." A loli told me while sitting in Alex's lap. Who was looking fairly beat up.

Was Alex the one to do it? "As long as she's alright it should be fine."

"We'll know when she wakes up. Still need to talk to my mom later. How many insane old blood CPU's have you dealt with Emma?" Alex asks as she points too Scrappy who's hair is now completely rust red… Wasn't she a silver head last time?

"Not that many. I don't keep track on what I deal with you know."

"Can you have a barrier put up around her till we know if she's sane or not yet. Rather not have to knock her out again." Alex said annoyed. Rather not have a tank stomping around in my house if I can help it.

"Alright." I say putting a small forcefield over her.

"Thanks also do you know of any ancient weapons by the name of Damnation and Worlds end? Her HDD form pulled out when she started going berserk." Okay those are new ones for me. I'm going to need to check with someone real quick. Those don't sound like hi I'm harmless weapons.

"And why is this happening to her?" I question. Not knowing much about it.

"She's an old blood they get dreams and memories from their past lives and that can mess with them and Zoey isn't the sanest tool in the shed. Temporary insanity is common for them even more so for an alchemist like her." I heard Stacey tell me with Stella next to her with Lucy pouting angrily.

"Ah. Bet that's a pain in the ass."

"Eh It's not that bad once you get used to the swings. More so when you can manage your crazy. Also your wife is pouting cause she's no longer the older sister." Stella told me with a shrug.

Oh yeah. "Well she is still the eldest since she was born before but she isn't the oldest anymore." I say.

"Still not happy about being the youngest now. Anyways how is everything going? Dad said he nuked them so are we still endanger of another attack or are we good now?" Lucy said as she was still not too happy.

"I'm not too sure. I haven't gotten the full report about everything yet." I answer.

"Yeah we are still getting everything together as the fallout settles but it looks like we are good now. Captain Lulu. Lia's faction also the leader of Alex and Scrappy's squad." A woman in a captain's uniform told me. She looked like a Scorpion.. The shadow race not the animal.

Guess I'm the only one without a uniform. "That's good. But as you might already know I'm Captain Clockwork of the Omega faction."

"Yeah the one that got flung into Silent Hill. Hate to be the one to fight you." Lulu says as she sits down on a couch opening a beer can.

"Yeah I heard I can be quite the terror when I want to be." I say sitting down as well.

Alex huffed. "Seen worse and felt worse. And heads up the kids waking up. If she starts freaking out I'll talk to her. Do not lay a finger on her Emma." Alex gave me a glare as she walked over to where Scrappy was… Must have heard about me killing a kid in self defense…. Or how I'm basically a serial killer in my other form.

"Hey why specifically me?" I question even though I kinda knew the answer.

"If she was unstable and came at you could you trust your other side not to rip her to shreds? Heard how you murdered several bases and are pretty much numb to killing." Alex said as she placed her hand against the force field as Scrappy woke up looking almost in a daze.

"Your saying it like that form takes control of me in this form. And even if it did I don't attack children."

"Still not taking a chance right now. Almost lost her once I don't want to risk it again. You can come up to her once I make sure she's all okay in the head." Alex said as she started trying to talk to Scrappy. Ah I see she's in protective mother mode.

"Fine fine." I say as I watched them interact.

It seems to be going alright even though Scrappy seemed sick before she magiced a bucket and puked in it. Well…. We don't need to worry about her going crazy just some sickness… How was she even able to transform without a sharicite? She can't possibly be connected to one around here. Don't even think we have a portal to brave.

Or is she using an energy from an outside source temporary. I know it's not a negative transformation.

I noticed Alex was wearing a beaded bracelet that looked like sharicites. But Scrappy wasn't wearing one. Odd.. I'll need to ask them later then.

I get why Alex doesn't trust me but I do hate how she thinks I'll go as low as attacking children these days.

"She should be fine just some shock sickness. Going full HDD for an old blood is like going on a rollercoaster with a full stomach. Don't think the force field is needed now." Stella said with a sigh.

I go up and touch the barrier to make it disappear.

Alex immediately grabbed Scrappy holding her close as Stacey chuckles. "Steel hearts are always the type you want to hold close and never let go. Still remember being like that with Stella even when she reached a thousand. You know Emma the only two active Steel hearts are in this room right now."

"I didn't know that." Nor did I actually want to right now.

"Sorry I'm gonna take Scrappy out for some air. Be back in a few hours maybe." Alex told me as she transformed into a teenager in a skimpy knights suit and flew out an open window with Scrappy.

"They're really attached to each other huh."

"Yeah they are. Alex is a right O adopt aholic if it's cute and cuddles up to her she's never letting it go. She's she's such a mother hen or was it a Mama bear?" I hear A younger me say… I turn and see the entire room Flooded with Neptunes…. Oh no.

"What's up with this?" I question.

"Oh we all just decided to drop by and have some sexy time with our favorite lead Nep! Now get ready for some Neptune love!" They all said at once before jumping me and stripping me. I could feel their tongues and hands everywhere till the Nepgears showed up and it turned into a purple haired orgy...

I grabbed one of the Neptune's hands and squeezed. I feel it shatter and start crumbling. I knew this one big ass joke due to how it played out. And I did had a background check on Scrappy's Squad. Though it didn't give me names I know there's a damn illusionist on the team. "Alright quit it with the damn joke."

"Aww but it's sooo much fun!" All the Neps said as they kept fucking.

I then started breaking them all. "I do not care and I'm in no mood for this."

"Oh fine party pooper. Though you have a nice ass your not my type. I'll only get rid of the neps here though." I heard one say…. Wait… Did she do this everywhere?

"Get rid of all of them if there is more." I command. I am higher rank and I will not tolerate this in my house.

"Fine... " I could tell she was rolling her eyes. Not my point to argue as long as she gets things done. I felt a bunch of little things kids I think crawl up me and began to take a nap on me. Must be some of my younger kids then I heard Quantum Speak. "Um Emma we have a situation. Something ate a hole in the house."

"What?" I almost yell out. What the fuck could even eat a hole in this damn place?

"Something ate a hole in the wall of the house and made it's way in. And worse yet I'm getting nothing from the shadow database on what the heck it is so we are likely dealing with an unknown and possibly highly dangerous threat." Quantum told me as the lights in the room shifted color.

"Go through the camera feeds then and lock it down. At least track the damn thing down." I say slowly making my way out from the kids.

"Got it. It's in the playroom down the hallway and three doors to your right. It's in the room with some of the kids." Shit was all I could think as I hurried to the room with my kids in danger.

I get to the room and throw the door open. Ready to take my weapon out if needed.

Only to see giggling and the kids playing with some dark almost grey skinned girl with boney wings on her back. The kid looked no older than five but her aura and entire body screamed predator yet she was playing happily with the other kids like any other five year old would.

What? "Can you come with me for a second?" I ask the girl hoping she understood.

She turned and looked at me. "Huh? Are we going to play more? Why can't we play here?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions. Then you can come back to play." I want to know who and what she is. Also why is she here?

"Oh okay." She then ran towards me before leaping into the air and some how landing on my back avoiding hurting me with her claws. "Lead the way miss boobie lady."

My breast aren't even that big. I walk out of the room. "Alright I have a few questions. The first one is what is your name?"

"Oh I'm Anna. My Mama gave me this bracelet so she could find me if I ever get lost." She told me as she held a special frequency tracking bracelet in my face. Like the ones a worrying parent gives their child to find them if they run off.

"And who is your mother and where is she?"

"Do you mean Mama or creator?" Anna asked me… Wait she was made? That means she as two moms on that made her and one that she basically imprinted on.

"Both." I answer.

"Mama's name was Zoey. But creator is from the future of her current self. She made me from the core of my past body and remade me as I am now. This life is better than my last one." Anna told me only making me more confused.

Alright so Zoey is the main suspect then. "Alright do you know what you are and why Zoey let you come over here?"

"Ara-Aragami Hy-Hybrid. Or at least what remember being told. She sent me to play with Scrappy my sister of this time but I got lost and couldn't find her. Then I wandered here and smelled cake so I ate it and found myself with the other girls and began playing with them. Why would someone make a house out of cake?" Anna asked having some trouble with big words… But really? My house smelled like cake to her?

"Next time don't eat it." I say. We're going to have to repair that. I wonder how big the hole is.

"Then you should make it not smell so tasty and yummy. Easiest way to stop someone from eating something. Can I go back and play now?" Anna asked giving me the cutest innocent look not comprehending what she did wrong.

"It shouldn't smell like that but sure." I say. I'll have one of the guards here keep an eye on her just in case.

Anna giggles and runs off. When I got to the big ass hole looking like and artiliry shell I saw Omega looking at it with a judgmental eye. "Hmm didn't think any got out of that place but this damage is consistent with what they usually do."

"Why'd she create a hole this damn big?" I question.

"Simple she literally ate it and I'm guessing you're talking about that aragami kid. Let me tell you this. Anything an aragami can put in their mouth is food for them. And yeah most of your place is like a desert to them. I'll have some people spray it down with something special to make it smell like vomit to them." Omega told me before disappearing into darkness. Freaking edge lord.

"What the hell did he even make this place out of?" I wondered to myself.

"Umm Emma I lost Nepgear can you help me find her?" Spoke Uni from behind me in a very shy and quiet voice. Sound very unsure of herself.

"Which one did you lose?" I question.

"My lover Nepgear wear is she?" Uni told me her voice switching to her more aggressive side.

"I do not know currently. Hold on. Quantum! Can you locate Nepgear please?"

"Hyper Nepgear is currently in the nursery given the baby is to stay here given both parents aren't likely mentally there well Uni we know for sure. Silent Hill Nepgear is currently lounging on your bed smelling the sheets." Uhh… That's creepy.

"Alright Uni. Your Nepgear is in my room." I say. The Brave one couldn't stay so the silent hill one took her place for Uni. Even if she's making me do her favors for it.

"Alright I'll head there then have fun Emma." Uni then walked away in her underwear not liking too much clothes currently. Going to owe her more sexual favors for it.

"Ugg. Even though she is doing better she still isn't getting over Nepgear and she can't tell the difference between them. Gladly she isn't like that to minigear." I grumble to myself.

That reminds me, I have a family reunion to see.

I then make my way over to where I believe they would be.

I found them in a room with Lucy glaring at Lavender, Lavender looking nervous and Minigear looking confused.

"What has happened here?" I question knowing. Lavender couldn't wait could she.

"Oh nothing only one of my lovers just showed up out of nowhere after being dead for years." Lucy growled out.

"And that is because of me." I say to her.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouts if looks could kill she would have by now. I'm lucky she can't go HDD with her pregnancy.

"I ran into her when I was thrown into a different dimension and she didn't even remember which dimension she came from."

"Hmph She still owes me a lot of makeup sex. Your helping." Lucy said crossing her arms. She likely could still kick my ass if I piss her off.

"That's fine. But I think you should listen to her whole story before you get pissed off at her."

"What is there left to listen too. No let's just skip straight to the sex then we can hash out the details later." Lucy said angrily even ripping off Lavender's clothes in front of Minigear humiliating her in front of her daughter.

"Hey minigear sweety. How about you go and play with the other kiddos." I say walking over blocking her view of Lucy and Lavender.

"Um sure mommy I'll go to the game room then see you later mommy." She said before running off to play with the rest of the kids in the arcade.

"Hey Lucy next time you do that make sure there are no kids around." I say looking at her.

"Why they are just going to be exposed to it eventually. Heck I saw my parents fuck when I was eight. Now get your strapon out and plow her. I'm going to rig her up to some toys." Lucy then muttered the spell I used on her making the person unable to hit their climax.

"Not like I had a choice to refuse." I say stripping. Now it is a little weird banging myself but eh.

Lucy smirks and places egg shaped vibrators on her nipples. Some shock pad thingies one her breasts, Abs, butt and thighs. Top it off she shoved a vibrating buttplug into Lavender's ass and gagged her with one of those O-ring gags letting her still use her tongue but not speak or move her jaw. Of course she also blindfolded and tied Lavender up in a good position. All in all I was actually getting horny just at the sight of this.

I put on the strap on I've been using recently. "When her wife finds out about this I'm blaming you. You are basically making me do this."

Lucy pushed Lavender down and sat on her face forcing her to lick or be suffocated. "That's right lick bitch!"

"I'll be nicer than what she's doing it." I say positioning myself. "Tap once for slow and gently or twice for fast and hard." I say as I place a hand to where hers was tied.

She tapped once shaking with pleasure almost tapping twice. With how much pleasure was hitting her at once. Sheesh hope we don't break the poor woman she was nice to me despite the shit she went through.

I then started screwing her slowly. Fast enough to get her off but not slow enough to just tease her.

I could hear her moaning through the gag and Lucy's pussy slightly. We keep this up for about ten minutes before Lucy ordered me to go faster. "Hurry up and pound her Emma!"

"As you wish." I say as I do as ordered.

After pounding into her for an hour or so Lucy finally let Lavender cum leaving her pussy gushing and spasming even after her orgasm ended due to the toys. "I'll toss her in one of the guest rooms and leave her like this overnight. Still pissed at her." That's a bit much. Got to try calming her down. Without thinking I bent Lucy over and shoved the strapon in her ass seeing if a good fuck will calm her down.

I made sure not to hurt the child as I carefully screwed her. I still kind laugh with how much Lucy loves it up her ass.

She moaned happily as I did her. "You always know how to do me right Emma." She told me while drooling. Yup she's an anal slut that's for sure.

I slow down as I bend down and whisper. "Maybe if you let Lavender off punishment early I'll pound you harder and however long you wish tonight." I say seductively.

"Yes! Go ahead! But only after I climax first!" Lucy said as I struck ever right thrust within her making her cum seconds later with a fucked stupid look on her face.

I pull up and quickly undo Lavender's ties. "You can get yourself out of the rest. You're welcome by the way." I say before going back to Lucy and thrusting into her once more. "Now Lucy. I wonder how many times I can make you cum in the next hour." I say as I set a quick pace.

Lucy moaned like a whore in heat as I pounded her. "Yesss Harder! DO ME LIKE I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" I will never say that I don't enjoy fucking Lucy senseless. Or the stuff she says in sex. Wonder if she's a sex goddess anywhere?

I began to screw her harder. Though I don't ravash her like I usually do. I don't want to be too rough right now.

She came a couple more times rounding off at 29 before I heard clapping. "That was really quite the show you gave Emma. Now I'm going to be looking after my precious Lavender now she is oh so special to me after all." An instinctive sense of dread overtook me as I slowly turned to the woman now holding the naked and sleeping Lavender in her arms. She was wearing a mix between a military uniform and some kinky skin tight suit. I could still feel the blood in my body running could at the sight of her.

"Uh. Hi." I say freezing up. This person is a very old shadow. Only they have this kind of presence.

She smirks at me her eyes glowing a bit. "Oh is that all you two have to say after you almost broke my mate's mind? Well one of my mates."

"I am sorry for that happening. It was all due to Lucy. Once I was able to basically get Lucy to this state." I say as I motioned to Lucy's fucked silly face not paying that much attention. "I helped Lavender from her bindings. If you wish punishment to be placed on me then I'll accept it."

She walks over to me after placing lavender on the couch and puts a collar on me. "For a month of Shadow time you will be my bitch when ever I get horny or in the mood you will gladly let me ravage you till I'm satisfied. You may not use protection at all during our sessions. No clothes are to be worn by you while you are my company in the shadow dimension. Don't worry she'll be doing it too. But I'll only get a week out of her at most. I can be either your best friend or your worst nightmare so keep that in mind." She told me as the piercing stare into my eyes made me whimper a bit in fear.

I sigh. Damn it. I guess this is what I get for helping Lavender. Both for getting her back here and lessing Lucy's punishment. "Fine."

She lifts my head up and kisses me. "Oh don't worry I'll make sure you punishment is a lot more pleasurable than Lucy's. Besides, I'm going to use you to make her's more agonizing since she was the ringleader. Now what turns you on the most in sex when your the one being pleasured?" She began lightly touching my sweet spots getting me a bit wet. I wonder how good she can do me?

Why is a lot of these shadows I run into is horny as shit. I know most don't act like this. Yet why am I running into most of them? "I'm not usually the one receiving to be honest." I say. Maybe I shouldn't have helped Lavender. Screw my god damn good nature.

"Aww Marigold take it easy on her please? She did help me after all. Please? Do it for me?" Lavender said as she snuggled up to the elder Shadow who practically melted. "Fine but only cause you asked me to. How does one fuck sound? A lot less than what you would be getting. Though Lucy will be watching up able to watch or join in. I figure that should be torture to her." And never mind it seems.

"Thank you." I say. This is a lot better than what was going to happen.

Lavender then kissed me… It was weird that I actually enjoyed kissing myself. "Your welcome besides I'll make sure you enjoy it. And don't worry Marigold know's how to rock our worlds in a fun way. I'll help her calm down you go relax. Also if you see my child tell her I love her and her mommy is back to stay."

"Which we do need to find out if she remembers you." I say sadly.

"Yeah.. I hope so if even slightly." Lavender looked down sadly at that.

"I don't want to say it but her young mind may have mistaken me for you when I still looked like you before I changed to this. I was going to tell her the truth when she hit 15."

"Well guess things happened earlier than planned at least it's good news now. Just tell her if she asks a bad guy was holding me captive or something like that." Lavender told me as she began helping her girl to calm down.

"I just have to ask. Who is her other parent? If we could I can just play it off that we're both her parents."

"It was B-Sha. If she's even still around anymore. She likely passed away from her illness by now." Lavender says sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sadly I don't know what her condition is currently."

"Yeah I'll check on her when I have time. See you later black haired me." Lavender waved to me as I left the room.

"I'll just go talk to Quantum she has all the records of everyone that's here in this dimension."

She gave me a nod as she gently pulled her wife down to the ground. I hurried out after that heading into one of the living rooms.

"Hey Quantum can you look up data concerning B-Sha?"

"Yes I'll see what I can pull up anything you want to know in particular?" She asked wanting more information for the search.

"If she's alive and if so where."

"Got it…. She's in hospice in Cyber Hype City. Current estimated time left three days." My heart dropped. Three days for Minigear to meet the mother she never got to meet after all these years. The clock is ticking down right now.

"Try to see what her condition is and if something from the shadows will help."

"I will do what I can. Would you like me to forward a treatment plan if I find it to the hospice directly or to compile them in a list for you to view later?" Quantum asked being through.

"I'll trust the decision you make on it. I just need to know the cost of it."

"Depending on the severity and rarity of it it may be cheaper just to put her soul in a new body. It may not be the same but most of what makes her, her will be preserved." Quantum told me getting to the point of a possibility.

"Try to contact her. Even if you have to hack a phone nearby and talk to her about it. She may take the deal if it means living."

I hear Quantum. "Got it I'll have a lot of fun then. Anything else Emmy?"

"Hmm. Nothing currently. Don't mess with her too much. Thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome. Though I'm still open to some kind of reward later if your offering it. Maybe some personal time with you perhaps." She suggested. I don't see why not, though it may end with something sexual.

"Alright. Can't guarantee it for tonight for it to happen but it'll happen in the next few days."

"I'll be waiting eagerly then. Want some protection bracelets for the rest so I don't accidentally knock them up or we have more unplanned kiddies running around. Also there is a little girl sleeping in your Sharicite room. I think you got that special Elder perk." Looks like I need to check on something then.

Oh yeah. The other reason no one has said something is because only three people have access to that room. Me, Quantum, and Croire. "Alright can you open up one of the secret elevators nearby then please?"

"Yes one should be opening now to your left. Right near where one of the Anastasia rooms are at. It's currently being serviced right now." Oh what fun. Going to have to check and see if one of the futa's has knocked any of them up or not. But eh it's better than them fucking eachother.

"Have any of the Anastasia clones gotten pregnant yet?" I question as I step into the elevator.

"Yes some have. And they are being monitored. Once they are in their later stage of pregnancy to wear it's noticeable they will be taken to the nursery discreetly for them to wait to give birth. I can give you the room numbers of them if you'd like. There is however the matter of the extra one we got Morgana she's based off Iris heart to indulge the more kinky desires with her masochistic partner Daniella. I doubt you'd want to know some of the lusts fetishes." I shiver at that nope not even going to be undressed near her.

"I don't. I'm not even mentally prepared to be a grandmother yet." I groan as the elevator went down.

"Grandmother? But the usual policy is the 'fathers' don't know about their child as the kid is usually placed in an orphanage before the cycle of the elite being used continues. Did you have some other policy in mind other than the standard?" Quantum asked as I was put off by this.

"Hmm? I thought the futa's knocked them up?" I question.

"Yes the futa's got them pregnant which is a byproduct of the elites primary service. As such the normal operating procedures falls into that of a brothel. The child is discretely born then given to an orphanage without causing the impregnator any stress and they can keep going at it like normal." Still doesn't sit right with me.

"Disregard that policy. Those children are staying here. We'll raise them."

"Got it. I'll disregard it and post the updated one. I'll send you the other policies concerning them so you can look them over. I believe you've reached your destination."

"Got it." I say getting out of the elevator and looking around. "I don't think I've been to the new sharicite room yet."

It was a lot better done though now only mine remained currently with the other one near it. I'm guessing the rest have been taken back to their proper owners. I believe Plutia's would be taken to Lucy's island. Still the massive upgrades this place got made me a bit giddy at how great it looked aside from the girl still sleeping on the cold floor.

I walk over to the girl and shake her awake. The floor does have to be cold.

"Huh?... Mommy is that you?" She turn to look at me the sclera of her eyes being dark with black lines running through it while her eyes that were the same shade of purple as mine. Both staring hauntingly into my eyes. "Mommy is something wrong?"

"Uh no. Nothing is. Come on lets get you upstairs and get you some clothes."

She tilted her head holding onto me. She was cold I could tell but didn't look it. Weird. I'm going to have to ask Croire to bust out the old CPU races list or encyclopedia again.

I wrap an arm around her to keep her warm. I'm going to have to go to one of the younger kids rooms for clothes.

"Would you like me to bring you some clothes or have one of the maids bring you a change of clothes for the girl?" I hear Quantum ask me through the bracelet I was wearing.

"Either is fine." Now what to name her?

"Alright I'll be waiting for you when you come up then." Was all she said as the elevator began heading up. Hmm Yuki… Yuki sounds good.

"I'll name you Yuki." I whisper down to the girl softly.

"Yuki? My name sounds cute mommy." She says snuggling into my chest.

"After you get dressed want to get something to eat after a slight detour?" I ask. I have to notify Lavender of this.

Yuki gave me a look. "Sure. Food sounds good mommy."

"We'll have to see what foods you like and dislike." I say as the elevator opened.

"Hi Emma I got the clothes as you requested. I could only find a dress and some underwear in her size for now. I hope it will do." Quantum held out a set of clothes to me. It was like one of my old hoodies…. Do they sell them in the shadow dimension?

"Yes this will do. Thank you." I say as I started dressing Yuki.

"Hmm interesting seems like more CPU races are making a come back now. Interesting very interesting." Quantum was looking at Yuki as if she was some lab specimen.

"And what do you mean by that?" I question.

"Normally it would just be your average CPU like you and the others here. But Yuki here and Scrappy are different races of CPU's that have things that set them apart. We've been seeing them very rarely for awhile likely due to them either being hunted like the Old bloods, War or other factors. But pretty much every sharicite is thought to hold the genetic information of every CPU race and to an extent the CPU's that have connected to it." Quantum finished her mini history lesson.

"Alright. I'd like you to do a report on that for me to look over later." I say.

"As you wish my lady I'll put together a comprehensive list for you. Do you request anything else of me Emma?" Not that I could think of at the moment if I needed her I'd call her up.

"Nothing currently." I say giving her a small smile.

"Good." She then cupped my cheeks and kissed me. Her tongue quickly invading my mouth.

After a few seconds I disconnect the kiss. "As much as I'd love to continue I do still have things to do today."

"Alright but I'll be waiting in your bed tonight my love." Quantum then walked away giving a slight sway in her step causing me to stare at her butt. She's soo asking for it.

"You better look forward to it." I call out at her as I pick up Yuki again and start walking to where Lavender was last.

After a brief walk I arrived at the room before opening the door and going in. Well here goes nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups like the occasional long as hell chapters like this one. (We need help with when to properly end a chapter off)

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	23. Chapter 22

Alright. As you know we've been adding other games and references. We just hasn't stated it. And it'll most likely continue.

 **Chapter 22 - (Normal) Uni's POV**

I woke up in a room I've never been in before last thing I remember was Nepgear attacking me then nothing. I get up slowly everything still hurt slightly I hope the baby is alright. Getting a look at what I'm wearing it looks like some hospital patients uniform my name is even stitched into the right side. I notice dried blood on my fingernails causing me to hyperventilate a bit.

Then the room went black and I felt someone grab my neck almost choking me to the point I couldn't breath. "What's wrong I thought we liked pain you can't tell me this isn't making you wet!" It was a demented version of me. She started to choke me harder before I was snapped out of it by someone shaking me. "WAKE UP UNI!"

I slowly blink as a woman came into focus. I scramble up. "Who are you?"

"Alistair Moon one of your Psychologists. You had another episode. Now tell me what is the last thing you remember?" She asked… I was really in a mental institution…

"What do you mean another episode?" I demand.

"So you don't remember the past couple months do you? This is going to be hard to explain but you had a Psychotic break going insane after an incident with Nepgear or I should say Crimson Soul. Which is why I need to know what's the last thing you remember to tell which Uni I'm talking to." Alistair told me sending a chill down my spine.

"The last thing. Was when she attacked me."

She hummed as she looked me in the eyes. "Seems like we got the original one back but the Violent one still remains. Now Uni do you wish to know where you are?"

"Yes I'd like that very much."

"Your in Emma Clockworks home. Your currently in a specialized cell after your last episode. Hopefully not too much longer if your saner self has returned. We'll still need to do some tests. But for now you are still limited to the household. Now I'm sure you're hungry so lets head off to the dinning hall to get something to eat." Alistair told me as she pulled me close. Her presence screamed she was not a bit afraid of me.

"Al-alright." I say doing as she said.

She guided me to large room with a lot of people eating I was still in the jumpsuit they'd given me. It was a bit much. There was a lot of people around more than I remembered at least.

"What happened here? This place is bigger than before and more people."

Alistair giggles as she wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Emma needed to get an upgrade after she suddenly found herself with over a hundred and twenty children all at once. She got fucked by a futa Zoey in a sex hotel which reminds me you have a lot of In-laws on Zoey's side."

I chose not to say anything thinking over that.

She sat us down at a table before a waitress brought us both a shepards pie. My stomach rumbled in hunger at the smell of it. I didn't hesitate to start eating though I wondered about my baby as I ate.

"I was pregnant before it happened. What happened?"

"You gave birth to her and she's being taken care of in the nursery as both you and Nepgear were too mentally indisposed to take care of her. Don't worry she was born healthy here." Alistair informed me taking a weight off my chest.

"That's good. Also what happened to Nepgear?" I ask.

"She's in a more weird state than you. She's in limbo and more in control of herself but we don't know how much is her and how much is Crimson Soul. We had a specialist help her for the most part. We also have an arcade down below if you want to have a little fun." Alistair told me still holding me close. She was so warm.. She also made me feel safe something I don't think Nepgear will ever make me feel again. I don't even know if I can look at her without fear after what she's done to me.

"I'll think of it. Where is she anyways?" I ask. I want to know where so I can avoid her.

"Don't know either hanging with Emma or she's gone back to Hyperdimension. Though I can keep you safe from her if your concerned about her hurting you. Like I could let someone as cute as you get hurt." She gently stroked my hair calming me as I leaned on her a little. It was relaxing to say the least. A door may have closed for me but maybe I can still find love?

"Ah-alright." I say as I continued to eat my food.

I then heard someone take a seat next to us before they speak. "So how she doing today Alistair any improvements?"

"Well for starters it seems the original Uni has returned to us though the other Uni still remains the one created from the abuse. But I believe having the original Uni back is a good sign that her recovery is nearing it's final stages we just mostly need to make sure she's back to her old self and make sure her other self isn't going to be a problem. Now I hope you understand but if Uni requests it we will put a restraining order on Nepgear." Alistair answered for me as I noticed it was Emma near us.

"That will be fine but she cannot place one on all of them. Especially to both of them that's here."

Alistair looked Emma in the eyes. "I'm talking about the one that put her in this state to start with. She has a unique energy signature to place on a list from the others." I looked away from Emma's judgmental gaze whimpering in fear as I clung to Alistair hoping she'd protect me.

"I know that. I was just making absolute sure." She says softly.

"Good if I never see her again that will be a blessing. She scares me to death." I managed to get out shaking. Still scared to death from the memory. I could never be with Nepgear any time soon without a heart attack.

"Which is understandable but the only problem with you staying here is the other two Nepgears. Minigear and another. Which has started living with us a few months ago."

"As long as they give me a little space to adjust I should be fine more so with Minigear. Just with our Nepgear specifically is the one that is going to make my heart race." I tell her. "Minigear should be fine given she's so young and the Nepgear that isn't her should be fine. For some reason I feel like I should be fine with her." I don't know why I said that… Did she help me while I was out of it?

"Alright. I'll inform her when I see her again." Emma says.

Her phone then rings causing her to look away giving me an opening to kiss Alistair well it was more of a little experiment. At least she didn't pull away though she gave me a follow up kiss on my forehead. A personal win for me even if it was a bit lewd to do something so daring.

"It looks like I can't stay and chat. Continue to get well Uni." She says getting up.

"Um okay. Good luck with whatever you need to do now."I tell her leaning more on Alistair. It may be too soon for the major stuff but enjoying her company is more than enough for me right now.

 **Emma's POV**

I got a notification that Topaz was found but not any of the details. This isn't good.

Just what the heck is going? All I was told was mostly I'd be meeting someone nearby at a cafe.

I summon up my motorcycle. I wonder who I will be meeting.

Once I got there I saw Reaper and some woman in uniform with a large stack of files in front of her on the table. Urgh that can't be good.

I let the bike disappear. "What's the report?" I ask.

"Well your child one Topaz Sakaki is in good health, She's joined the god eaters… unfortunately there are some things we need to discuss. The most serious being her poisoning a shadow that was of a higher military rank than her in the god eaters with Solium. You should remember how seriously we treat something like that." The woman said making me groan.

"What the hell was the girl thinking?" I grumble.

"According to the on scene ranking shadow officer she has the mental capacity of you at fifteen or thirteen. And we both know how Neptune's at that age are. Now there would have been a murder charge if one the shadow was weaker than a shade and two an Alchemist by the name of Scrappy Smith didn't act as quickly as she did to save the shade's life. Now details are thin but we know that she's involved in a conspiracy with something called the Aegis project and devouring apocalypse." Reaper told me before taking out a few pictures and opening a file.

"Also it's theorized currently that Topaz thought by killing the shade who was a close friend of Scrappy's that the grief would drive Scrappy into her arms for comfort. Likely a result of her perversion from Lucy's side. Though we also have evidence she was ordered by Branch Director Johannes to so." He continued digging the hole deeper for Topaz. Shit I'm going to need to get a Lawyer at this rate.

"This all just sounds wonderful." I grumble.

"I'd hate to be in your place right now. The court case isn't going to be pretty. There are some other things. Your daughter now has to wear a specialized bracelet all the time though she has combat training mostly against monsters. She seems to have earned the nickname the Amethyst Goddess though some call her the Lavender goddess as well. She also has quite the number of sexual harassment charges as well mostly unwanted groping." The woman added to the list. Why can't Topaz have made things easy on me? Why did she have to be a perverted me?

I rub at my temple. "Alright. Can you send me all the papers or are these the copies?"

The woman pushed the huge stack of files towards me. "These are all the copies that the court has issued to you."

"Yay." I say sarcastically placing them in my inventory.

"So Emma anything else you want to know if not then we are mostly done here." Reaper told me giving me the mostly okay to leave.

"When will she come back and when will everything be held?"

"About nine days give or take a few hours. As for when everything will be held? It will be exactly one day Gemstone time after her return to you. If she behaves herself and doesn't do anything else stupid you could at least get her house arrest for a period of time instead of prison time." At least he's being straight with me on this. Topaz is still getting a public spanking from me for this.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome. Now I have some things to do and a few reports to fill out. Belial has left a big ass mess for me to clean up. Nice seeing you Emma." He then vanished along with the woman leaving me to my own devices.

"This is going to be a pain." I grumble before making my way back home.

I soon felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist before familiar lips kissed my cheek. "So this is where you wanted to go on a date Emma?"

I turn to see who it was. "Well not exactly but it works."

It was Nepgear dressed in a very skimpy outfit… Why did it have to be her. Though I see Quantum pouting behind her trying to hide her erection.

Even if I wanted to refuse. Nepgear would call in one of the favors I owe her. "I guess we'll call it a date between us three."

Quantum gave me a kiss before whispering in my ear. "Can we go to the bathroom real quick. I need some relief with all the teasing she gave me." I look at her dick as it was already throbbing from need. Guess Nepgear kept her on the edge denying her orgasm.

"Fine. Also Nepgear don't tease her. Or else I'd allow her to screw you senseless."

"Why I'm just messing with her and keeping her ready. Besides I'm pretty sure I can handle a virgin like her." Quantum growled at that looking to want to just screw Nepgear right here and now to teach her a lesson. I might even help with tag teaming her just to teach her a lesson.

"Hey Quantum. I'll allow you to do that once she has the child and is able to have sex again."

She hugged my arm at that before pulling me to the bathroom. "Thank you but right now I need a quickie to get this tension down at least."

"Fine fine. Just don't go overboard."

"Alright just one or a few blowjobs please." She locked the door as soon as we got in. Don't think I've given her a blowjob before but I'm a bit curious to how her cum tastes.

"Well I thought you would've just screwed me but I guess it doesn't hurt." I say. I don't think I'd be able to down most of her.

"Well after a few blowjobs I can pound you if you'd like." She told me and I gave her a shrug before kissing the tip of her monster sized dick. I'm going to need to take this a little slow. I wonder how well Lucy can do this. Maybe she'd share some tips with me.

I placed the tip in my mouth before twirling my tongue around it. I then removed it from my mouth and started licking up the side of it.

Quantum let out a moan digging her hands into my hair bucking her hips slightly from the stimulation I was giving her.

There'd be no way I'd be able to deepthroat her. "Maybe it would be faster if you just screwed me." I say jacking her off a little.

"Yeah your right. I'll just ask Lucy for a blowjob later. She should be able to do it due to her experience." Quantum moved around before pistoning into my pussy forcing me into a quick doggy style not that I'm complaining I love it when Quantum takes me more so when she can surprise me.

"Don't over do it now. I-I need to walk after this." I grunt out.

She starts pounding hard her hands groping my breasts. "So tight, So warm, So soft! Just a bit more!" At this point my face was almost touching the floor as pleasure started clouding my head just taking all the stress I had away.

While my thoughts where kinda clear I took the protection bracelet out and put it on myself. I don't want her to knock me up just yet.

This turned out to be the right move as she soon came dumbing her load inside my greedy love tunnel. I didn't know it but I needed this stress relief after every thing. It's funny how Quantum knows just what to do to make all my problems melt away.

"Are you good after that?" I ask panting.

"Mmm Yes for now at least I'll get Lucy to tend to me later. That Nymph should be hungry for dick by now. Did you enjoy how I did you this time?" Quantum asked as she played with my nipples gently.

"You know I do." I say.

She gave me a gentle kiss as she pulled me into her lap. "More tonight then. But we should get back to Nepgear before she feels neglected."

"She'd probably try to sit on my lap again." I say as I fixed my clothes up.

"And likely grind against you. You can have her sit on my lap. My dick should weird her out enough that she can't think of sex right." So Nepgear has an aversion to dicks?

"If she acts up we'll do that." I say.

"Sounds good to me. How about I sit on your so she can't?" Quantum asked as she got her clothes back in order before going for the door.

"I wouldn't mind but your bigger and heavier than her." I say.

"So I'd be more uncomfortable on your lap than her?" She shot back as we made our way to the table.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying I'd like to be able to see over you. You are like an inch taller than me."

"So then why don't you sit on me then? Or I could just cuddle against you." She rubbed against me even pushing her breasts against my arm.

"How about the cuddle option. I don't want to feel your dick the whole damn time. Knowing you you'd have a hard on the whole time."

"You aren't wrong about that." She cuddled up to me as Nepgear glared at her pouting at how Quantum as getting me all to herself.

"So what are you two getting?" I ask knowing what I wanted.

Nepgear smirked at me. "Oh I ordered us some sex coffee. It supposedly makes people extremely horny. I'm supposed to give birth today so I'd like to get all that sexual frustration out with my beloved." She put her hand on mine with a lewd smile on her face.

"And who says I'd agree to that." I say looking at her.

"Well you do owe me a lot of favors. Besides it's pudding flavored." She said hitting my weak spot for anything pudding flavored.

I grumble. "Why is it every time you call in a favor its a sexual one."

She pouted. "Because I love you Emma. And it's the only way you'll do it with me." Sheesh does she have eyes only for me?

"I know I've never truly asked this yet but why do you only have eyes in my direction?"

"Because you remind me of the good times me and Neptune had. Sure we were step sisters but we loved each other even when she started going mad I stayed by her side till the end because I loved her. And well you look more like how she did back then." Wait so we aren't blood related her and the other Neptune were step sisters?

I know she hasn't shared much of her past but she has shared it when ever I asked. "I'd like to hear more about it later if you don't mind."

"About me and the other Neptune? What would you like to know? We aren't blood related. Her mom married my dad. We were around each other since we were young. I didn't know you and your Nepgear were blood related till I did some research." She told me rubbing her arm.

"Who were your parents? Both sets of them if you remember them. I'd just want to know. I've never had the chance for any of that."

"Oh Cyan heart and Dark heart. Now The other Neptune was Black heart and if I remember right Gale heart. I don't remember any of them dying but they were banished from the dimension by a Candy heart so she could play some games with me and the rest. She made your Arfoire seem like a saint." She shivered as she likely recalled some memory.

"That doesn't sound like it was good."

"She's the reason anything too kinky scares me. All the sexual torture and experiments. One day one of her experiments killed me and she continued using my body as a corpse soldier while my soul was trapped in that place you found me in I doubt the other Neptune that was there was the real one just something made to screw with me." Nepgear at this point was curling up getting rather uncomfortable with sharing all these things.

I rub her shoulder to comfort her a little. "Don't think of that now. Just think of what you now have."

"Yes I have you now Emma." She then kissed me. And well I didn't pull back now that I knew she wasn't blood related to me in any way.

After a few seconds I pull back. "Though you having our child still is going to weird me out for awhile."

She rubs her finger on my chest. "I can see why but I think my love and the baby's cuteness will turn it around in time. I love you Emma."

"It would be hard not to tell. You've been expressing it as soon as you came here."

Nepgear quickly latched on to me in pain. "I-I think she wants out now!"

"Damn." I say picking her up. I then book it to the small hospital the town has.

I'm faster than I remember as I got there under a few minutes didn't take the docs long to take Nepgear to the maternity ward for the child to be born.

Hopefully it's alright. I may not feel love to her but I still care for her.

It was a while before a nurse came back with the news. "Both mother and child are safe and sound. Do you wish to see them?"

"Yes please." I say getting up from my seat. It was a few hours ago since we came in.

I followed her to the back where Nepgear was holding a baby with light almost white purple hair. She looked so cute and innocent even with those cyan colored eyes.

"She definitely looks more like you than me." I say looking at the child.

"Yeah for now at least. Though she has her grandfather's eyes. It's a little too early to tell who she'll take after more. But she's a little cutie isn't she." Nepgear told me as she held up the baby a little for me to get a better look at.

"Yes she is. Can't wait to see her when she's a few years older."

She gives me a smile and kisses the girls forehead. "Me too."

 **~Time Skip Nine Days~**

I stand in the room waiting for when everything was ready for the case. I'm going to grill the hell out of the girl after this.

Then a portal opened and a girl that had all the right color palettes to be an older Topaz was tossed in. "Easy I'm still injured you know!" Then a rather sexy woman walked in with a lab coat on and everything under it leaving little to the imagination. "Your lucky your not dead. I had to spend a lot of time healing you up brat. Honestly you're almost more trouble than the job was worth."

I'm guessing she's the one that took the request. "Thank you for taking the job." I say.

"Yeah only one willing to take it. Job said pay on completion. So hows this going to work automatic deposit or your AI is going to run it through. Hopefully this isn't one of those jobs with a shotgun to the face reward." She grumbled the last part. "At least I got some pussy on this job at least."

"My AI already deposited it." I answer. I had her double the reward.

She tosses me a card as she checks something that looks like a phone. "Just got the update. Keep the card incase you have need of my services later on." The card even had her name on it. Miranda Kage. Says here race is Medic/Librarian hybrid. It also had her other contact information among other things with a chip.

"I'll be sure to call you if I need anything. Again thank you for doing this. Even if she fucked up."

"You don't even know the half of it welp have a good day. I'll be seeing you around captain." She then left through the portal as Topaz stared at me. "And who are you again?"

"It's reasonable you wouldn't recognize me. You've been gone for years on your end." I say to her.

"Wait... " She groped my breasts. "Mom?" What a weird ass way to greet me. She doesn't know she's in trouble yet.

"Yes and as you know you're in trouble. Also you know your kind of in trouble for just groping people right?"

Her face immediately paled. "I didn't know about the second one. But as for the first thing umm I didn't and is it on a very bad I'm in trouble or a not so bad?"

"It's on the kinda bad. You're lucky your ass is on house arrest instead of the alternative. I had to pull a few damn strings."

She started sweating. "Oh um sorry mom." Topaz tried giving me a sheepish grin but it didn't really work on me too much.

"Yeah yeah lets get going. You're lucky its only six years of house arrest. I'm thinking if it'll be me or Lucy kicking your ass."

She laughs nervously "H-Hey I'm still injured here like just having my heart healed after a shade crushed it injured during a duel."

"Don't worry we have a medic in each of the squads guarding the house." I say grinning a little evilly.

She began backing up. "Umm is it too late to run?"

I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "It was too late as soon as you stepped through that portal."

"But I was thrown through it." She gave me the face that she knew she was fucked.

"Yep. Now lets go back home shall we." I say. They got a mapped out version of my house and they gave me a bracelet for her so she is unable to leave the property a barrier will pop up making her unable to.

"Alright. At least I don't have to worry about being eaten by monsters. Still I'm going to miss the old man." Topaz said as she looked down. So she had a father figure growing up? Or just some guy she was close to.

"I'm guessing he was someone that helped you after you got there?" I ask as we made our way home.

"Yes he pretty took me in and raised me the best he could even adopting me. I carry his and mine last name and a good number of his habits. I was raised in relative comfort compared to the rest of the world. Heck poverty here would be okay living over there as at least you don't have to worry if tomorrow you will be eaten alive or in your sleep. I saw it too many time kids I played with… Most of them didn't make it to see the next day. The world is a cruel place where someone soo young an innocent could be taken in an instant before your eyes. Still remembered being depressed about the endless cycle." Her eyes were hollow now like someone who's seen shit that crushes the soul. It felt like she's been just moving for the sake of it. Just following orders and even then just continuing to be broken even further. Was her cheerfulness earlier just a mask to hide what lies underneath?

"You can't change the past. Only the future. After you get out of house arrest you should go around and help those that can end up like that." I say trying to make her make her feel better. I don't know if it would work or not. I didn't exactly say it in the best of ways.

"I tried that once and I lost everyone. Part of me even now wishes that I didn't wake up after Slate crushed my heart. At least the emptiness would have been gone." I'm going to need to get a report if I can over everything she went through in that world. Until then I'm going to need to have her placed on sucide watch just to be safe.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even I've made quite a few. Maybe even worse than yours." I say looking off into the distance.

"Yeah… Guess that runs in the family. Sorry just not ready to talk about it not yet at least." She leaned into me looking at the ground.

"And that is fine. Not even I will admit everything I've done. Not even to your mother." I say as we started walking again.

"Didn't you call her a Nymph at one point? But okay. I think I'm going to sleep for a few days. At least. Just please don't tell mom. I remember her being the nagging type." I noticed the bracelet on her right wrist looked like it had to be uncomfortable. Due to it looking like one decent sized chunk of metal.

I'll ask her about it later. "Don't forget. There's a lot of people living at the house now. So try to get along with them will ya."

"I will do my best. I was told my god arc would be shipped to the house in a special crate. Unless you have specialized gear don't touch it as it has a very unique security system. Also the reason I need to wear this bracelet all the time." Topaz said as she held up her bracelet.

"Alright. Just notify Quantum once we reach the house."

"Yeah I will if I remember. Would you mind carrying me I'm starting to get sleepy." I noticed Topaz started getting sluggish looking ready to just pass out. Till she actually did and almost face planted if I didn't tighten my grip on her in time.

I then move myself so I was giving her a piggyback ride. "This girl." I grumble as I walked.

Is going to cause a stir with Lucy when she gets home. Upon actual getting home I paged up Lucy to see her little girl again.

I then walk to one of the empty rooms and wait for her.

"So Emma what is it…. Oh she's back finally. I'm going to beat shit out of her later. But let's cover it up by saying we are going to spare with no mercy!" Lucy growled out.. She's even more pissed than me.

I chuckle. "She already knows she's fucked." I say.

Lucy gave me a smirk. "All the better then. Besides her weapon looks like it can really do some damage and I sorta want to see it in action. But it has a no touch shadow level five biohazard. I think it's also ID locked to a degree."

"I want to take a look at it soon then." I say placing the bracelet I needed to place on Topaz onto her. It's required for her to wear it now.

Lucy grinned grabbing Topaz from me. "Oh I'll take her to the med bay to rest. You can go straight to it. I wonder how many vibrators I can stuff in her?" She said the last part to herself but it was a huge no no for me.

"No. If you are to punish her just whip her ass or something similar. She's kinda in trouble for doing sexual things. We don't need you planting more into her head."

"Oh fine I'll have Plutia give her a spanking maybe whip her herself for being a bad girl. She's better at that stuff than me. It's surprising her breasts are so big and soft." Lucy commented as she groped the passed out Topaz's bust.

Hmm. "I wonder why. Usually they aren't as soft when they work out a certain way."

"Come on touch them they are so soft like silk pillows. Still they are so blump I say low D's?" Topaz let out a soft moan as her breasts were being molested. Though according to the report she has eyes only for Scrappy Smith. Eh at least Scrappy is a good catch.

"No thank you. Just leave em alone." I say as she kept doing it.

"Why? They feel so gooood. Hmm I wonder how her nipp-" I snatched Topaz from her before that could happen.

"No. If it was with Noire or Quantum I wouldn't care but doing that to our child I will not stand."

She gave me a pout. "Party pooper. Oh well I'll find something else to molest then." She skipped off without a second thought. Yeah Topaz is sharing a room with either me or someone to avoid Lucy molesting her in her sleep.

Now where should I drop Topaz off? I think as I walked through the halls. I don't know who's in what room. Well I know abit of them but I don't know them all.

"Hey mom want me to take her off your hands?" Spoke the ever helpful Merlyn. Sheesh she's also becoming as useful as that wizard now.

"Yes please. I'll explain things in abit."

"Okay I'll take her to my room and tuck her into bed. See you later mom." Merlyn then teleported away with Topaz much to my delight. Now where is that god arc. "EEK! RUN AWAY! IT'S ALIVE!" Shouted several of my kids a few being futa's as they clothes were torn… Wonder what's that about?

"What's alive?" I question grabbing one's shoulders.

"The thing in the crate. We got curious and opened it and the thing hopped out biting into our clothes! Thankfully nothing else got eaten but our clothes." She… Tilda told me.

"And where is it?" I ask. It need to be put back into the crate and locked.

I then felt rather cold after something flew past with a leap.. And now I was mostly naked after it ate my clothes. It was some dark colored monster black I believe or dark grey and it was munching down my clothes. It had a handle on it so hopefully if I grab it I should be able to take it back to the box. It was rather slow after it's lunge trying to bounce around.

Without letting it have the chance to move I lunge forward grabbing the hilt of it.

It burned as I felt something eating at my hand as if trying to devour it though my healing factor kept regenerating faster than it could eat through me. It was unpleasant but not unbearable.

I then go down the hallway the children ran from. The crate should be in this direction.

I could feel it looking at me as the pain died down. And saw a young girl sitting on what looked to be an oversized combat knife. She was even holding a ring of various things that looked like modular parts. "Hmm I wonder what she'll pick for next time?"

I grumble as I continued walking. "Fuck these visions."

"What visions? I'm right here." She spoke to me even leaning down the blade to poke my cheek. Okay this is getting weird.

"Hmm." I hummed staring at her.

"Your holding my shaft by the way. Funny how you can only see me since some of my cells are in you." The girl told me. Meaning she must be like the weapons spirit or soul.

"Then that is why I was told to not touch you. Then again I had to due to fucking idiots."

"Yup I'll try not to bite you next time. Though without a bias factor I'd likely still hurt you.. Though I'm still a little hungry. Mind feeding me some aragami meat later oh and maybe get some maintenance done? My joints have been feeling off lately." Soo I need to one feed this thing some aragami meat.. I can get Quantum to place an order. And get someone to perform maintenance on it. Well you do have to take good care of your gear after all. I'll see what I can do.

"We'll talk about it once your damn owner wakes up." I say as I walked.

"Okay nightie night." She then disappeared leaving me alone again. The weapon did feel too heavy but then again I'm tough as heck now.

I get back to the storage room and see the open crate. I place the sword in it and makes sure it was locked.

Hopefully nothing happens. I start feeling a little dizzy but it passes soon. I should be fine unless a doc says otherwise.

"I wonder if it's cause I messed with that weapon." I mumbled to myself.

Hopefully nothing bad comes of it. I don't want to get shots. Now what to do now?

I'll go and get me something to snack on till dinner. I then make my way over. I wonder what kind of pudding they have made currently.

I'm going to need to try out all the different flavors they have around at this rate. Must be a dozen flavors at least. Then I felt one of the ghouls land on me. "Hi mom."

"Hello. You kiddos love hanging around high places huh."

"Hmm? It's mostly us ghouls due to predatory instincts. Being higher than your prey lets you get the drop one them easier. Plus most prey don't look up or put lighting up there." Talon told me with a grin that if I was a normal person I might have been scared by.

"That's why I had that little loft built into the messhall for you guys."

Talon giggles as she hugged me a bit harder. "Thanks for that mom… You smell a little different mom. Like your scent has changed slightly."

"That isn't surprising. The energy I take in would change it somewhat." I say not knowing.

"Weird but still odd. Soo some shadow people showed up looking all fancy and stuff. The lead guy said they were on official business to talk to you about the case. There were also two pretty ladies with him. I think it was his sister and her wife." Talon said making me groan as it was time to meet the other team.

"Are they in the living room or the meeting room?" I ask.

"Living room I think. One of them I think can screw with time." Great… So I know ones a shade and ones Phenix but the third one? Hmm I wonder could she be human or a regular shadow?

"Alright." I say changing my direction. I wonder why Quantum didn't say anything.

Talon stayed on my back as we made it to the room. First was a normal looking guy with dirty blonde hair… He looked a little bored but by the scars he was skilled in combat or at least a veteran of it. Next was a platinum blonde who gave off a Blanc like vibe with a hint of Noire some how… She was leaning on the silver haired girl with an eye patch. Both her and the guy were wearing military style uniforms while the Blanc chick looked close but more casual.

"Hello you three. As you know I'm Emma clockwork. Can I get your names?" I ask as I walked up.

"Brooding Veteran is my brother Mathew Silver. My russian girlfriend here is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. And I'm Slate Silver though my close friends also call me Lantern." She was a bit cheerful and upbeat… Despite how her look almost throws that off.

"Nice to meet you three." I say respectively sitting down across from them.

"Yeah and I take it you've been informed of the situation. What the runt did and all the other shit that went down. Apparently that place was a common Shadow kid dumping dimension." Mathew said out loud getting a cringe out of me.

"That doesn't sound good at all. Hopefully the parents got into trouble for that. I am also sorry for what Topaz did."

"Well it was our dad strong arming our mom so she got a fine and patrolling. Dad got prison time. Most of them it was a similar story heck most of them were Omega's guys I hear. But yeah I'm not exactly sorry about crushing Topaz's heart." Slate told me as she leaned back… Yeah with the stunts she pulled I can see why.

"I won't put it past you for doing that. I'm just glad she didn't die."

"Yeah.." Was all Slate said before her and Alisa shared a kiss.

"Now I have to ask. Why are you guys here? Knowing that Topaz is currently here." I ask wanting to know.

"So those two can clear the air. Slate used to be good friends with Topaz. And I rather not have to deal with it down the road." Mathew sighed likely having had to deal with some of them bitching already.

"Alright. She is currently sleeping due to exhaustion currently."

Slate growled a little but Alisa's gentle touch on her hand seemed to calm her right down. "And that's why I brought Alisa with."

"If she is awake I'll allow you to see her. Now I have to ask you to be civil while here or I'll remove you three myself."

"Don't worry we will. You only have to worry about Mathew if someone hits his wife. Otherwise I got Slate calm mostly. We um have a special connection." Alisa told me as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"Alright. Just remember that when you are here."

"We will not like two of us didn't grow up in a military installation to begin with. Alisa at least had manners instilled in her at a young age." Mathew informed me with a shrug. His stance was deceptively relaxed. He was watching me as much as I was watching him.

"Alright. Are you three hungry? I was thinking about grabbing something to snack on."

"Wait are you talking about actual food or feild safe rations that are almost bland?" Slate asked her lone eye going wide with curiosity.

"Actual food." I say.

Slate practically drools while Alisa gives her a slightly worried look as Mathew clears his throat. "Yeah food options are sorta limited in an apocalyptic world and your on the front lines of the war. She's eaten those bland rations for about since she was able to eat solid food. At least she was safe, that's the best life I could give her growing up."

"Alright. You guys can eat as much as you like." I say as I get up.

"Thank you should be nice eating real food for a change. Quickest way to a person's heart is their stomach after all." Alisa told me giving me a glance as if I looked familiar before looking away.

I chuckle as we started walking. "You'll have to talk to the cooks for that." I joke.

"Yeah we will. You know you look a lot like Killer you know that Emma?" Mathew told me making me stop. It's just a gut feeling but I need to see a picture to be sure.

"Is that so? It's not uncommon due to all the different dimensions." I say. But looks like me how? Like I am now?

"Well then your other self must have poor taste in names. She looks a little younger than you. Dark purple hair, Violet eyes. Slightly darker skin and her name is more like a designation. Killer-089. So someone other you or close named their kid that? Oh right here's a picture of her." Slate then showed me a picture of her. She looked too much like me to be a passing chance. Her slightly darker skin was basically I think a byproduct of being cloned with the stuff I have now… Which means even without training she'd be very dangerous.

"Hmm." I hum looking at it. It looks just like adult Nep I ran into years ago.

"Think someone is cloning you mom?" Talon asked leaning over my shoulder.

"Me myself? No. A version of me yes."

"So she's still a sister then. Can we meet her?" Talon asks me with a cute look that was hard to say no to. Well if she has no parents than maybe.

"Maybe." I say tossing her up a little.

With that we head to the dinning hall while it was still daylight. Still I was curious how another me clone was doing. It would be fun to at least meet her. Which reminds me I still have a little me to raise.

I do wonder which version of me was cloned. "What kind of food do you guys want?"

"We'll lead that to you to decide what but I believe the term for the stuff we normal go for would be comfort foods." Mathew answered for his group giving me a decent idea. Nothing fancy just a good meal.

"Alright." I say as I go to peek into the kitchen. "Can I get some pudding and a pizza or two." I say.

"Sure thing boss. And if you want more just hit the little bell and we'll get more ready and sent off to you. We've gotten pretty good with handling an influx of demands." one of the cooks told me with a smile.

"That's good. Sorry for having you guys run ragged."

"It's fine at least we get some breaks and there's no looming war." They waved me off before getting back to work.

I then walk out. "It should only be a few minutes." I inform them.

"Alright then we can get comfortable then." Slate said leaning back with a yawn and a stretch.

"I ordered pizza for you guys." I say sitting down.

"Hmm I remember it being a staple Italian food. Never tried it thought." Alisa said out loud making me cringe as they didn't the heavenly taste of Pizza or pudding! A sin I tell you!

"You can tell me your thoughts of it once you tried it."

"Alright. Just hope Scrappy and the rest can hold down the fort while we are gone." Alisa looked a bit worried at that. Though how old was Scrappy now?

"How old is she?" I ask. I don't doubt she'd have trouble doing that.

"About sixteen and already a mother. Last I saw her she was drinking a lot due to a lot of shit going on." Slate told me with a sad look in her eyes.

"That doesn't sound good at all." I say.

"Yeah but it's not our place to intervene or judge her. She's handling what happened in her own way. Only one that can slap sense into her would be her mother Alex. Who is still damn asleep." Mathew told me before drinking from a flask he pulled out of somewhere.

"And what happened to her?" I ask. Did Alex somehow go into a coma?

"Long story short Ms or lady Omega gave her an experimental upgrade from what I heard in passing. Must have been a big one to do a number on her." Wait Omega is a chick now?

I sigh. There's too much shit going on that I don't know of. "Alright." I simply say.

"Ma'am your pizza is here! Also the goddess pudding cups." A few waitress's came all dressed in skimpy outfits two holding the pizza's one normal large and one massive. And the rest had tubs of pudding… More than enough for everyone to have five at least.

I didn't ask for that much pudding but it's fine. "Thank you all."

They giggled before the lead one spoke. "Don't forget to tip us in bed later we'll be waiting." I stare at them and get a fun idea for me and my girls to do with them.

Hopefully they don't act like that too much around the kids. I then look at everyone else. "Enjoy the food."

We all quickly began eating the food in front of us as more and more of my kids gathered around us including the spoon eater.

They must've smelled the food. And I can see a few of them going for the pudding. I protectively pull my bowl towards me. No one takes my pudding.

Then I heard an eek from above me as a little girl fell out of a rift from above looking like she was going to fall on me. Is she one of my kids?

I move enough and caught her. Its weird. Not many people are allowed to even teleport into here.

The girl looked around before quickly clinging to me scared by the crowd. She was wearing goggles that looked very dark and yet her eyes were still glowing fairly bright under them. She also had fangs and claws. That actually hurt me a little with how she was holding onto me.

"Does anyone know her?" I ask looking around.

Rainbow then spoke up munching on a spoon. "Oh yeah she's our little sister the third darkened. She's really shy that's why hardly anyone sees her around here. If I remember right she's a rift tearer and Shade hybrid. They are pretty rare." So she's my kid then.

"Ah." I say looking down at the child.

Her hair glowed a soft dark violet like a blacklight with couple brighter spots of bright purple mimicking stars. She was honestly cute with her light tanned skin. She was also shaking like a leaf from the crowd gathered around. Poor thing must not handle crowds that well.

"Alright everyone give her some room." I say shooing them off.

Everyone backed off going back to what they were doing giving the girl and me some breathing room enough that the girl finally was more relaxing in my arms than sitting on me. I wonder why she's wearing goggles?

"Are you alright." I say to her softly.

"I don't like crowds. Crowds are scary. But you'll protect me right mommy?" She couldn't be older than five with how small she was.

"Yes I will." I say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I was trying to head to the dying room through some pathways. I must have miscalculated the height the rift would open up at though.." So she more or less tunnels through an alternate plane or something.

"Hmm." I say as I get two plates of pizza. One was a simple pepperoni and the other the had a lot of thrown on toppings.

She eyed the ones I got her moving to sit next to me. I give her one of the plates watching as she ate through the slices of pizza her teeth tearing through them.

I then look the three guests. "How are you guys enjoying it?"

Mathew shrugged leaning back. "It's fine. Tastes better than the rations at least."

"That's good. You guys want any drinks? I can go request some."

"You got any alcohol?" Slate asked me curiously while Alisa glared at her.

"We do. Though what age are you?" I ask.

"I'm legal drinking age where I'm from." Slate said rolling her eyes. Then Mathew spoke. "17 I kept track. Legal drinking age there is twelve. Old enough to be a god eater old enough to drink. Also old enough to be eaten by an aragami."

"Sure you can have something. Nothing too strong though." I say. Never know when a kiddo will snatch it.

"Thanks wasn't aiming for anything strong mostly just a beer to unwind." Slate told me with a shrug.

"That'll be fine. Make sure none of the kids take it though." I say as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It won't leave my hands or the table for long." She replies looking me in the eyes.

"Alight. Just go up a request it. I don't know what kind of beer or ale we have though." I say.

"Alright I'll just ask the cooks what they recommend." Slate got up and left to go ask.

I then start eating my food. "Hey Quantum can you inform me when Topaz is awake?" I call out.

"She's awake now." Quantum replied back.

"Send her over with someone on duty."

"Err yeah I'll send the closet one to escort her. Lets hope the woman can be professional till then rather not have to make an indecent report any time soon." Quantum then shows the task and a small map of their route here.

"You're the best Quantum." I say praising her.

She giggled at that. "I aim to please. Especially when it comes with helping you sleep." One of Quantum's bodies many benefits.

"What will you three be doing after this?" I ask. Knowing they didn't have to answer.

"Officially we are tourists right now. But I'm still helping organize a wedding for those two. Bit of a pain since they want to bring everyone and I'm not exactly the best with this dimensional timezone stuff." Mathew grumbled I knew his pain timezones on the dimensional level is a bitch to learn.

"It took me awhile myself to get used to it. I mean hell the original dimension I'm from is much, much slower than this one."

"Yeah and ours is a fast one being in the ten shadow years area. That place may be our home dimension but it's a hell hole. No place for kids to be." Slate told us as she came back with a beer in her left hand and a six pack in her right.

"Which is understandable from what I have heard. If I am correct the shadows can transfer everyone from your dimension to theirs." I say. It would make it that there's no more humans there and it'll make it that the shadows can do as they wish with it.

"Yeah they tried. Fenrir the world government basically told them to piss off. Still many branch Directors have opted for the system of giving the residents a choice. Most including me have opted to leave. Soma decided to be a hard ass and stay. Which also hurt Scrap as her child has to stay due to a custody issue." As soon as I heard this my blood boiled. As I can more than empathize with what Scrappy is feeling right now.

"Hmm. Guess I'll look into the issue then when I have the chance. I've recently been doing a lot here which makes looking into other matters problematic."

"Got it but if you want to come to the wedding for cake. I'll just put you on the guest list just in case. Have to make a few phone calls and deal with some shit. I'll be back to pick up those two later. Also some kids are trying to swipe your pudding." Mathew you said with a smirk aiming to get me to jump.

"I've noticed." I say twirling the bowl on my finger.

"Uhh? What's pudding?" Spoke my little girl… I need to get her name.

"It's a dessert Sarah." I say to her.

She tilts her head cutely. "Never had it before? Is it good?" I freeze up as I heard the forbidden words spoken before me.

"Yes it is. Here try some." I say placing the bowl in front of her. Just this once.

She took a spoonful bite and let out a squeal that only me and Slate could hear. Alisa was unaffected. A damn pitch humans couldn't hear. Lucky. I may have been a little annoyed and took Sarah's goggles off causing her to quickly close her eyes.

"Please no more of the squealing please."

"Sorry it just tasted so good. Can I please have my goggles back I don't want to blind anyone." She asked keeping her eyes shut for some reason.

"Alright." I say. Does she have a spotlight version of what Cyclops had?

She quickly puts her goggles on after I give them to her. "Thank you. I was told even normal rift tearers needed to wear these special goggles or they'd blind people."

I rub her head. "It's fine."

She cuddles up against me enjoying my warmth. Need to read up one my various kids races just in case something happens. I turn my radar on for a second to feel out where Topaz is and she was fairly close.

I look back up. "Topaz is almost here." I say to them.

Slate tenses up while Alisa calmly holds her hand to soothe her. Reminds me a little of me an Noire almost.

"Do not worry. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." I say.

"Better make sure she doesn't hand me any drinks containing Solium then. Or other poisons." Slate grunted out. Of course since Topaz did poison her.

"You do not need to worry. She doesn't handle the drinks."

This calmed Slate down as Topaz arrived a little roughed up but still better than she was earlier. I could smell the scent of semen on her breath though the guards were gone long before she got here.

"What happened to you?" I question. Even if I kinda knew.

"Had to give some people blowjobs as part of my sentence. They wanted something else. But I'm saving my virginity for the one my heart belongs to." She hugged her legs close to her chest after sitting in a chair next to me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't hear anything about that."

"I wouldn't know. Maybe they kept that tid bit from you cause your my mom. I-I just hope it doesn't go further than that. I still can't get the taste of semen out of my mouth it's horrible." Topaz said shaken up by the encounter.

Slate narrowed her eyes. "Was it anyone from our dimension Topaz?"

Topaz looked away not answering.

Slate moved over and touched her cheek rubbing it gently. "Was it Luna?"

"Ma-maybe." She says quietly.

Slate growls. "Looks like I'm going to have to kick someones ass for going against protocol among other things. Also Emma have someone trustworthy with Topaz at all times to prevent this from happening again. Luna has likely fled back to the shadow dimension but I have ways to find her. These armlets are fused to our flesh and have a locator beacon in them for ops." I'm not at all happy with Topaz still basically being raped.

"I'll want to get my hands on her first." I growl.

"You will. Fastest way is to put a bounty on her head. All I ask is that you don't kill her or put her near death. She still needs to be court marshaled and I rather not have her dead. Some idiots must have told her otherwise she wouldn't have known Topaz was here." Slate told me as she got up and kissed Alisa's forehead. "Wait here for now love I'll be back soon."

"Can you handle all that Quantum?" I question. She'd get it done much faster than me.

"Yes and done. Should take no more than five minutes Gemstone time before she's caught and put in a room till you get there. Maybe a cell." Quantum informed me.

"Thank you." It should take that long for us to get to the shadow dimension.

Slate hands me a business card as we left the mess hall heading to the portal room from there. "Have her call up this number if she wants to work still as a god eater and regain our trust after her sentence. Even though she screwed up it was a hard choice and she's a good god eater. At least this dimension is slower giving us more time for things to cool off."

"Alright. You not coming with?" I ask.

Slate shrugs. "I'm coming but I'll likely be preparing for my wedding soon. I'm wearing a suit and Alisa is going to be in a dress. I think we may need to invite you as well the little russians are liking Alisa a lot." I saw my Rom and Ram getting rather attached to Alisa as she taught them some language.

"Yeah I noticed a long time ago their clothing is based off them. And I'll look forward to it. Stay as long as you'd like." I say as I step through the portal.

"Thanks." I hear as the watery sound of the portal envelops me as I crossed through.

I tap on my watch. "Does anyone have her?" I ask. Knowing Quantum can hear me.

"Yes Dr Kage has her. Seems she has completed another job for us. Should I place her as a priority mission receiver for her work ethic? Also She said she could sedate or sober her up if you wish since she is a doctor." Quantum asked me. Oh this should be fun.

"Hmm. Have her sobered up by the time I get there."

"Got it." Quantum told me as she blinked off with a wave to me.

I then make my way there. Hmm what should I do to her?

I might fuck her ass with a strapon. Though I need to hear why she did it first then I can better decide on what to do to her. But I want to have my strapon on and visible to scare her first.

When I get to the place I immediately see Kage. I greeted her as I walked up.

"She's in a spare room naked and cuffed to shackles from the ceiling and floor just think of the position you want her in and it will move her to it. Just for legal reasons just incase this never happened okay." Miranda told me and I could understand why. But it's still perfect for me.

"Sounds good." I say. I walk into the room to see a younger futa woman. Her short black hair falling over her left eye with a strap to an eye patch going under it. Scars littered her body. "I know why your here. Just. Just go and get it over with." She said plainly.

"Hmm no first I want to know why you did it and not just because you were drunk. Tell me everything and I might make this more enjoyable for you." I tell her. I honestly want to know why and if I get a reasonable answer that I like she might get off easier.

She doesn't change her look. "I wanted a little revenge. At first I just wanted to hit her a few times. But me being drunk and horny changed the decision. So I went and had her give me a blow job. I would've had more done but I believed that the blowjob would've been enough and I didn't do anymore than that due to how we got along in the past. I didn't force her to deepthroat me or penetrate her in other places." She says.

"Hmm well I know enough that she must have pissed some people off. Now here's an important question for you. Did you have feelings for her?" I pay close attention to her face and crotch to see how she'd react. While unequiping my underwear and whispering a certain spell.

"I will admit I have a feeling of lust towards her." She says.

"So nothing more closer to love? Hmm Well still part of your punishment is going to be making amends with her and staying by her side for the duration of her sentence. But as for your punishment I'm going to fuck you for now. Hope your dick is ready to know what a real womans mouth feels like among other things." I strip out of my clothes and quickly deepthroat her dick getting the reaction out of her that I wanted rather quickly.

She groaned a little. "And that was fine. I was going to apologize and explain things once her sentence was up." She says. While she wasn't as big or thick as Quantum she was still above average.

Still a nice dick for me to suck on. At least she's on board. I reached around to grab her butt as I began bobbing my head on her dick. I don't think I'd even be able to deepthroat Quantum.

"You definitely are more experienced."

I smirk a little. Still got more tricks to play. I pull of and licked the underside of her shaft all the way to the tip giving that it's own lick before deepthroating her again. This should help make her more sensitive with each repeat especially with the spell I put on her. I could even feel her twitch a little meaning she was getting close to blowing her load now should I get a facial or taste it? I'll let her decide maybe.

"I'm close." She mutters as she bucked her hip a few times before cumming.

I pulled out in time to get the jets all on my face it was warm and sticky.. Might actually like getting it like this. I scooped some up with my index finger tasting it. "Mmm tasty bit of a bitter after taste but still pleasant." I snap my fingers releasing her from her shackles and bent over shaking my butt at her. Well not release her but slackening them enough for her to move around well enough "Before I plow your ass you can plow me. I'll even let you pick which hole to us. Play your cards right and Topaz might let you do her." I give her a teasing look while sticking out my tongue to entice her.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Why?" She simply asks.

"Hey I don't get dick often besides I'm enjoying this. Least I can do before taking your anal virginity. Besides you know you want a piece of this fine ass." I slap one of my butt cheeks for good measure. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having a lot of fun with a more manageable dick size.

"As you wish. And if you wanted to take that. You should've done it years ago. Then again I never even know anything about you then." She says lining herself up.

"Story for later then. But true. Do a good job and I'd recommend to Topaz to let you try her backdoor." I tell her in a bit of encouragement hoping this would get her to do better.

She penetrates me. "Even if I only feel lust towards her?"

"As long as you leave her major virginity intact for the one her heart belongs to I'm fine with it. Besides you reminds me a little of myself. Oh yeah that's the spot." I let out a moan as she hits a couple good spots within me. Besides it's not like Lucy and me don't have our own lust absorbers. Heck multi partner relationships is common for us.

She kept nailing the spot with great accuracy. "That sounds fine with me." She says. Her voice finally not having the autorespond monotone robot tone. Her voice still mainly void of emotion but having some humanity in it.

I'd ask her later when I'm not moaning my head off with pleasure. She might not be as big as Zoey or Quantum but she knows how to use what she has better than them.

"I'm getting close." She says as she rutted into me.

My mind was so clouded I couldn't tell if I had protection on or not. Oh well if I have more than one it will be converted into one of my partners due to the spell. "Go ahead do it inside. Empty yourself within me!" I cry out in ecstasy caring little me than getting all her cum inside me. I'm glad I asked Quantum to come here as back up after she fucks Luna I want her cum too. All I want is more now.

"Been awhile since I came this much." She says as she pulled out. I feel the cum leaking out. I look down and see my stomach has bloated a small bit.

"You did me good never been this full before." I equipped my strapon on as Quantum entered the room. "Alright my turn. Quantum be a dear and fuck me while I bone her. And don't you dare stop till I say otherwise. Cum in me as many times as you want." I tell her as I made Luna bend over before ramming the strapon in while I was fueled by lust. I didn't give a damn if I was pregnant after this. This has been a good moment for me.

Luna grunted taking it. Not voicing any complaints. But there was no pleasure in the grunts. "Yes ma'am." Quantum says before spearing me on her shaft.

I easy up a little trying to find a sweet spot to give her pleasure. I even grabbed her breasts. "Quantum even if I say otherwise you must dominate me at least once a month though I want more. I want to be dominated by dicks constantly. Don't let me forget how good this feels." I say from lust as I was sandwiched in this little orgy.

"You can count on it." She whispers in my ear.

My spine shivered in delight loving how Quantum told me it. I forgot to lube up the Strapon I pulled out for a moment to lube it up rather well while Quantum kept boning me. I then slide it back in this time getting a please sign from Luna. "Do it to me once a week and I'll let you knock me up once the last kid reaches a considerable age." I tell as I kept doing my damndest to make this enjoyable for Luna too.

"Also Luna how would you like to be paid for fucking some of my more horny daughters? They are hot too. Like how hot I am." I'm not lying. And they need a proper dicking too.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. It would get the horniness out of me." She says.

"Good your hired. Just need to get the paperwork sorted Quantum you can do it right now right? I'm getting bored of fucking your ass can you two spitroast me or something. I want soo much pleasure that I pass out from the sheer amount of it." I say seriously though my voice sounded all slutty right now.

"Well we can both just screw you in both holes or somehow squeeze into one to fuck if you want." Luna offers.

I didn't think it over. "YES! BOTH OF YOU FUCK MY PUSSY RAW!" I shouted out in lust wanting to experience both of them in me at once. Even if it hurts it'll be worth it.

Quantum lifts me up a little so Luna could take the strapon off and she slowly started pushing herself into me along with Quantum.

I let out a moan as I felt them entering me my vision even blacked out a little from the raw pleasure. "Soo Good! Faster, Harder! I need more!" I cried out in lust needing more to state this burning fire in me.

They started laying into me making me bounce up and down completely held up by their cocks.

I can't even moan from how good this feels almost better than Zoey's I need her dick again one of these days. She's the ultimate lay. I couldn't even tell how long it was till they came into me. I only said one thing as I faded into bliss. "Don't stop. Keep going."

I groan as I blink awake. My body groaned in pain. I look down and see my stomach bloated enough to make it look like I was nine months pregnant again. How many times did they cum in me? Then again Luna cums a shit ton every time.

"Oh you are awake now. Don't worry all six of your babies are perfectly healthy." Spoke a nurse at my bedside as I noticed Quantum laying half on the bed holding my hand asleep. I panic a little at the fact I'm pregnant with so many.

"T-th-that many?" I asked stuttering a little.

"Yes you had a lot of semen in you. Half are from the cutie next to you and the other half are from another father. They are all rather strong and healthy.. Your lucky you have a healing factor or you would have died from the amount of semen in you." The nurse tells me with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah most likely from blood loss." I guess my womb exploded. How many times though is the question.

"Your belly looked like you had an elephant in your belly. But your good now. Do you have any questions?" She asked politely.

"Is there a way for the birthing process to be faster?" I ask.

"Hmm yes we can either give you a pill to speed it along to today or we can pay Cthulhu to do it. Both will be very painful." The nurse warned me. I didn't really care.

"I can deal with the pain." I assure her.

She handed me a pill and a cup of water. "Drink up."

I take it and down the water.

Then the pain hit me as my belly expanded fast and within moments I started going into Labor.

"I fucking hated this when it happened last time." Grumbled trying to even out my breathing.

Quantum squeezed my hand gently. "Easy I'm here. Just think about how cute they will be when they come out." She tried to reassure me.

"I've heard that shit before and I was just birthing one child." I bitched.

"The first ones head is almost out keep going." The nurse told me. I screamed as I pushed before the first of six out.

"This fucking sucks." I say clenching Quantum's hand. Most likely breaking it.

"Yeah I'm still here with you Emma." Quantum grunted out. This repeated till I got all six out two being futas and four being herms. It was a bit easy to tell which where Quantums and which were Luna's. Mostly Luna's had more towards black hair and Quantums had more towards white.

Then the doc gave us the news. "Also as a side effect the children will need to have their father's semen in their food for awhile."

"What?!" I questioned angrily. I was too tired to get up and demand them to tell me.

"That was one of the side effects of the pill. You never asked for the side effects." The nurse told me nervously.

"You should've mentioned it if this could've happened. Which one of the two fathers is it then?" I request.

"The one that put the most semen in." The doc told me.

So Luna then. "Is this permanent? How much do they need to consume?"

"About half a cup with each meal which will last till they are six then increase by a fluid ounce a year till they reach adulthood then they no longer need it. Unless they get addicted. But there is therapy and methods of helping that." They told me.

"Alright. Let me see them all and call back Luna if she's here." I say.

"We'll get the Wraith for you then. But here you go." They moved the crib all of them where in to my easy viewing range. They were so cute and adorable likely getting that mostly from me.

"I never thought I would birth children again." I say looking at them.

Quantum stroked my cheek lovingly. "Well you did say if I did a good job in bed with you. You'd let me knock you up once the last batch is old enough. But they are such cuties. Umm Emma how should I tell you this… You sorta got me pregnant too. It's only one. I think it's due to you being from those types of dimensions. I'm going to be going through what you just did after a couple months."

"How? It would only do that if I dominated you?" I ask.

"You had a few spells going. Don't know why but it was confirmed yesterday I'm having your child." Quantum said sounding a little scared by all of this.

"Hey. You'll be fine. I mean hell I had several. What is troubling you so much?" I ask.

"It's a couple things. I keep getting nightmares when your not around. Only being with you and sleeping with you keeps them at bay. I-I just can't live without you. I can't go on without being with you. You're my everything. But we aren't married and I always worried that you might leave me for someone less clingy. Even though I give you the best lays and help around. I'm still insecure about a lot of things due to being in murder world for so long." Quantum then hugged me crying. She does have a lot of baggage. But she's loyal and I do have to admit only a few can fuck me like she does.

"I'd never leave you. You've shoved yourself into a piece of my heart." I say giving her a small kiss.

Quantum still looked a bit worried. "Can we get married?"

"Sure." I say. How about I just marry everyone of my lovers.

Quantum giggles. "It may be a very big wedding with all the brides you'll be having." She's right we'll also need to rent someplace big… And invite Zoey and other stallions to my bachelor party.

"You're right." I say as I see Luna walking in.

"So what do you need me here for again? Want to drink from the tap again." She gestured to her dick to empathize her point. Not that it isn't tempting it tasted almost better than pudding.

"Tempting but we need to talk about something." I say.

"Which is?" She asks.

I point to the baby's. "The docs said they need your special milk in their food about half a cup till they are 6 then it starts increasing."

She freezes. "What now?" She questions.

I look at her. "Your staying with me till they are adults that's for starters. Two your getting your dick milked as long or as often as it takes for them to be sustained. And it's half a cup with every meal for each of them."

She just blinks at me before shaking her head. "Alright. Though I don't know if I'll be round 24/7. I'll try to take time off my job though."

"You're a mercenary right. Can't I just hire you with another contract for a long term mission? You'd be paid double for your service." I can afford even paying her double her normal pay if she wants.

"Hmm." She hums before snapping her fingers. "Remember that offer you made yesterday. We can change the contract to match certain things such as I need to live in the residence till these six grow up and what not."

"Quantum can you make the updates right now? Also see if you can find some horny Nymphs that are into futas." I ask knowing it might be good to get the Futas some skilled sex workers if the Lust angels are getting their own one.

"Will do." She says as she takes a tablet out. "Just need you both to sign this to complete that part."

I sign my part first before handing it to Luna to finish hers. This is going to be a nice business arrangement. While I was on the tablet I put in an order for a couple various milking machines of various sizes.

"I look forward to doing business. I wonder how Slate would take this." She mumbles the last part to herself as she handed the tablet back.

Quantum hums. "She says have fun and relax. Just be sure to make peace with Topaz though and she'll right off what happened. She said be prepared to get a kiss and a punch next time she sees you." Quantum answered hard to forget she's a high grade AI sometimes.

"Alright." She says.

I wrap an arm around Luna. "Listen I know what your going through and I've dealt with it a lot longer maybe even worse than you. If you want to talk, let me know. But I'm going to do my best to help you heal and have fun. This broken ghost in the shell is going to do. Trust me, my life has been a lot more fucked up than you think."

"Maybe within time I'll tell you."

"Alright but mind if I tell you my story first though as that could take awhile?" I don't mind now. I've healed and I'm better now. I have at least one lover who can kick my ass if I go out of control again. It's been a lot of ups and downs but I'm a lot better of a person now.

"Sure." She says sitting down.

"I used to be a lazy goddess that mainly neglected my nation. I only started doing things when everything was in nation. Not even that snapped me out of it. I only snapped out of it when something took me over and I almost killed my loved ones. So I ran. They found me years later. And that deal that took me over made me inadvertently kill my sister." I start off.

Luna was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath and spoke. "Me and my little sister were close. She went out on a mission near where I was doing my own. I rushed to her when she radioed for back up but didn't arrive in time to save her only being able to hold her while she passed away. I wear a hat from her favorite toy as a reminder of her. Everyday seemed bleeker without her. There was little hope without her around."

"That sounds horrible." I say.

"Yeah can say the same about you. But let me have as much sex as I want and it may help me heal at least a little. Maybe another blow job can help speed things up." She unzipped her pants after making her request.

"That's fine. Just don't explode my stomach."

She put the tip in my face. "Only if you want me too babe." She said with a smirk pushing in her length in. Quantum looked on a little curious at the display.

Luna start bucking her hips. "I do have to say you have the best mouth out of everyone that's done it for me."

I type out a massage for Quantum to tell her. "She says likewise your cum is becoming my second favorite food. Tying with my favorite pudding. She also says just give the word and she'll blow you anywhere. Um she didn't say this but could I try giving you a blowjob next." Quantum asked blushing bright red.

"Hmm. I won't stop you if you want to." She says as she slowly fucked my face.

"Thanks. I'm downloading all the necessary information for a blow job now." Quantum told as I really started putting the suck on Luna's meatstick. I want my desert now. Sweet and creamy desert.

"I'm almost there." She says. "Do you want me to just unload it down your throat or mouth?"

I send a quick message to Quantum. "She says mouth so she can taste it."

"Alright. Here it comes then." She says as she pulled back a little and unloaded into my mouth.

I tasted every drop that I gulped down it really was my perfect pudding substitute. I even licked the tip for the last few drops. "Neppu." Was all that escaped my lips as I was in utter tastebud bliss.

I sit back with a satisfied sigh. Even if I did feel a little bloated from it all.

"You look happy Emma. I wonder if I'll do a good job like you and get a tasty treat." Quantum said as she looked at Luna's dick slightly nervous to do a good job.

"You'll do fine." Luna assures.

I snicker at that. "Take it easy on her she's a virgin on the receiving end. Haven't even popped her cherry yet." So going to do that when we get home or soon.

"It is fine. I was just going to let her do the work. Take it at her own pace."

I shrug as I watched Quantum kiss the head of Luna's dick before licking it trying to lather the head enough to make it easier for taking it in her mouth.

Luna sat there patiently as Quantum did so.

Slowly Quantum took Luna's dick into her mouth sucking on it diligently as she took in inch after inch.

"It's alright if you don't take the whole thing in." Luna assures.

Quantum stops about half way down before good back up near the tip before going down again taking in the rest on the way back down. Managing to take all of Luna's dick into her mouth. She gives a thumbs up as she began to bob her head a little.

"That's impressive for a first timer."

"Well I can't speak for her body but she's rather smart. Her processing power is strong enough to run an entire shadow dimension floor." I say as I left my hands wonder Quantum's body giving her a good rub for a job well done.

"So an AI in an Elite's body. I've heard about those recently."

"Yes but she looks very close to her Ai Avatar's body. And she's happy so I'm happy. Before her the only dick I got was from Zoey and it wasn't pleasant. But Quantum's first time with me was rather pleasant. Seems she's a natural in sex just which side she perfers is all now." I got a little wet remembering how good it was for Quantum to dominate me. To just let her take care of everything and bask in the pleasure.

"That's good. I hope I was satisfying."

I pat her cheek before groping her breasts to help Quantum out. "You were most definitely. I'm sure Lucy would love to take you for a ride. Though I think your going to love it in my home regardless. Many of the girls might cuddle with you in bed." I wonder if she is getting close now?

"I guess I'll get many sleepless nights?" She questions. She then starts massaging Quantum's scalp. "Just a little more."

Quantum kept stimulating her dick going near the tip to get the cum in her mouth. "Yeah possibly but more so having a lot of bed warmers."

"True. Here it comes Quantum."

Quantum braced herself as the first ropes of cum hit her mouth. I could hear the sound of gulping as her cheeks inflated from the sheer volume.

"You did good for your first time Quantum."

After she finished with the last of it Quantum slide off. "Thank you. And you were delicious. Though I think I still prefer giving rather than getting it. Oh right the wedding is tomorrow. Think you can cum in these bottles and feed them to the babies Luna?" Quantum said pulling out several baby bottles.

Luna shivers. "It still weird as shit to think of that. But yes I can."

I get out of bed praising my healing factor. "Good cause me and the girls have a wedding to get ready for. By the way we'll have some people help you get the girls home and to the nursery. It will be up to you to help keep them fed. Do that and I'll let you do anal on me when I get home. If the girls aren't already keeping you busy." I gave Quantum a look to get it all done for me.

"Alright. Don't they need the breast milk also?" She asks opening the bottles.

Quantum took out a case of my breast milk with a rather nice picture of me in a cow printed skimpy suit. At least it looks hot. "Yes and I've got some here that should last a few days. There is a more substantial supply back at the mansion. Luckily the breast milk is easier to get. Though as they get older they may want it from the tap."

She winced a little. "Sounds reasonable but I'd like to keep what it is away from them for as long as possible." She says filling the bottles halfway with the breastmilk. Yeah in my house I doubt it'll last more than five years before they find out what it was and who it came from.

"Yeah good luck with that in a house full of perverts and the biggest Nymphs in most dimensions. Also don't fuck the neko loli. She's the age she looks." I warned not knowing how some people's fetishes are.

She raises her hands. "Unless they blackmail me I won't be screwing younger kids. Also how old are the children you're having me screw?" She asks.

"They get the urges when they reach five for semen or sexual fluids. But they only start craving actual sex at eight. But my standard is if it can be helped no sex or at least not fully till ten. But with how horny they are I'm not sure how young it is they get the more intense cravings. And with them being me and Zoey being their moms." I tell her awkwardly.

"This is going to be awkward." She groans a little.

"They were boning eachother till I got the living fuck dolls for them. Heavens I hope they remember to use protection." I say groaning a bit as I equip my normal outfit.

"Not planning on becoming a grandmother so soon I take it?" Luna says as she started jacking herself off.

"I hope so. And if it happens it better be by one of the older ones. Any ways I'm going to leave you a few toys to help out and to keep you entertained. Need to get going with Quantum to prepare for the wedding." I set the toys on a table one is actually a spare cocksleeve I got for Quantum before dragging the now dressed Quantum out the door with me.

"Alright I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah see you and have fun. Also as long as it's consensual you can screw anyone in the mansion even guests." I say before we got out of ear shot. Now where is the nearest clothing store?

"Where is the nearest clothing store? Also do the others have their clothing?" I ask Quantum.

"Yes everyone else is ready. Just you that needs to get an outfit. And there is one a few blocks away. Also Merlyn is going to be leaving on an adventure soon after the wedding. She is skilled enough to take care of herself. But with the return of some extinct CPU races or endangered ones at least some CPU hunters might start turning up." Quantum said worriedly.

"I won't stop her but I'll talk to her to be careful. And if they dared to mess with my children I'd kill them."

"I see. I guess that's the best we can do for now. Anyways let's get you a suit or do you prefer a dress?" Quantum asked curious as I've mostly been seen wearing dresses before.

"I'll most likely will wear a dress again. Though if something catches my eye I might change it. Then again I'm marrying all of you so I might go with a suit."

"Hmm maybe a mix of both? The suits jacket could double as a dress while the pants would be leggings. Their are some suits that are like that. They switch between suit form and dress form depending on the occasion and need. Sometimes with a mix of both forms based on preference." Quantum informed giving me a nice idea. A fitting tribute to IF.

"That sounds great." I say pulling her into a one armed hug.

She snuggles into me. "Have I told you how much I love it when you hold me like this?"

"Maybe. Though I do love holding you like this." I say squeezing a little tighter for a second.

She leaned up and kissed me. "Then I hope this becomes a regular occurrence, especially on the honeymoon. Though we had enough sex for now. Let's focus on getting to the clothing store."

Once we get there I start looking through the catalog. I spotted a few I liked and while I was going through it I found clothes that had the private bits removed. I wonder if its just a fetish or there's somewhere that actually lives like that. After going through them for half an hour I find the one I wanted. "How about this one?" I ask showing Quantum.

"Hmm a nice royal purple. I see some nice black accents with a pink inner lining. I think this would look wonderful on you. Especially since it looks like it will show off your figure in either form." Quantum said as she analyzed the article of clothing.

"Let's take this one then. I can't wait to see you in yours." I say seductively into her ear.

"M-my suit. W-well I did make sure it had and easy way for me to get my dick out. Among other things. Though the top is a bit more dress like showing off a good amount of skin." She blushes as she got it all out. I love it when she lets her naughty side out.

"I can't wait then." I say as I gave her a quick peck.

"Want to try deepthroating me in the changing room? I hear the thrill of potentially being caught makes it a lot more satisfying?" She suggested with a naughty grin giving me a pleasant shiver at the suggestion. Now that I have more experience with bigger sizes I think I should be able to handle her at least a well enough to get her off. I wonder how she tastes? It's weird I'm thinking of it now but if feels so right now.

"I'll give it a shot. I'll try my best to take as much of you in as possible."

Quantum giggles and pulls me into a changing room. She quickly drops her pants after entering. "Alright get to it. I'll try to keep my voice down too."

I pull some duct tape from my inventory. "I'd have to make sure your quiet otherwise. I'd rather not get caught." I say before I began.

Quantum gulped at that. The pleasure soon hit her causing her to let out a quiet gasp.

I grin at her as I take some of her into my mouth.

Quantum covered her mouth to stop a moan. I even felt her twitch a little in my mouth. Seems like she's getting close now.

I guess both of us giving someone a blowjob got her like this. I start bobbing my head. Getting a little more in at a time.

She massaged my scalp as I finally reached her base. "Sweet stars Emma I'm almost there."

I start humming to stimulate her more. I wonder how close.

She let out a small cry as she came. I pulled back enough to get the taste on my tongue almost melting at the taste… It was better than pudding….

After it quit I pulled back. "While not as much as Luna. Your's does taste better."

She giggled "So I'm quality of quantity then?"

"Yes you are." I say getting up massaging my throat. It being a little sore.

Quantum kissed my throat. "Thanks for that. Now lets go pay for the clothes before we go for more."

"Sounds good." I say as we walked out of the changing stall.

We pay for the clothes me and Quantum even got some of the outfits I saw earlier for the heck of it. After that it was preparing for the wedding day. I'm mostly looking forward to seeing Rom and Ram as flower girls.

"Lets get home shall we." I suggested. I know we weren't gone long but I've grown used to seeing my children all the time.

Quantum nods. "Okay Emma. Let's go home."

I wrap her in a one armed hug as we walked. "Think anyone else at the house will be unhappy I hired Luna for what I did?" I questioned.

"Hmm not likely as long as the kids are happy. Certainly not Lucy as long as she gets a good fuck from her." Quantum told me with a soft hum.

"True. The only problem I can think of is when Luna cums in them. She does cum a lot."

"Yeah but to some that may be what they want. From experience, it's not that big of a bad thing and can even be a turn on." She does have a point. It varies by person.

"True." I say. Though didn't my womb explode from her after an hour or so?

"As long as someone doesn't do what we did to you they'll be fine." Quantum said as we neared the portals.

"Reasonable." I say giving her a small peck.

"So what to name our baby?" Quantum asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm. How about Carla?"

"Carla sounds nice. But I was hoping to keep it space or science themed with my kids. I already named the other ones after space stuff. Nebula, Nova, Quazar." Quantum likely wanted her kids to have a connection to her through their names.

"Did you name all six of them or just those three?" I ask trying to think of a good one.

"Just the three that were mine. I left the others to Luna to name if she wanted." Makes sense she'd name her own kids. Must have multitasked that one.

"Then how about Star?"

"Star works. It's a nice girl's name." Quantum gave me a kiss for coming up with a good one.

"And it goes along with the theme." I say as we walked through our portal.

We arrived back in our dimension only to find most of the girls getting ready for the wedding. Merlyn and some of the eldest were more busy helping the younger ones get dressed. Off to the side Luna was looking a bit creeped out as one of the younger lust angels gave her a blow job.

She kinda waved at us. "This is so damn weird." She says.

"Yeah it is but hey they love having you. At least they aren't blowing their sisters that I know of right now. Anyways looks like everyone is just about ready." I say looking around.

"Uh do you want me to wear something formal?" Luna asks.

"Hmm Only if you want to otherwise just dress nicely as if you were going to have dinner with a hot date." I tell her not wanting to pressure her into doing it if she doesn't want to.

"Alright. Does anyone have a suit that would fit me? I haven't exactly bought anything. Which I do need to do some shopping."

"Yeah I have one you can borrow just give me a sec your roughly my size." Spoke Abby surprising the heck out of me. She looked exhausted and a little pissed. Like some people royally fucked with her day.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"Captain did a big oops and I have to take up command and deal with her mess. Her pause to inform lead to Scrappy being raped and almost her and Alex being killed. Luckily she doesn't remember it happening. But I'm still pissed." Abby said with a low growl.

"How could she fuck up that badly?" I ask a little ticked myself. While I don't hang around Scrappy much I do care about her in a sense.

"She thought it wasn't serious enough to warrant a quick response. But she was wrong as we soon found it was a negative Cyan heart a high elder level threat. Alex was just barely able to keep Scrappy alive. And as the future Scrappy told us she originally died that day." Abby vented on me making both of us even more pissed.

"Fucking wonderful. At least Alex kept Scrappy alive."

"Yeah now she has a different rollercoaster to ride. Welp we will be a guard squad for now till either I become a captain or Lulu gets out of lock up. Also congratulations you're a great grandmother now." Wait what?

"Uh what now?"

"Remember I'm Lucy's granddaughter and Alex one of my girlfriend was pregnant. She just gave birth giving Lucy and you your first great granddaughter." Abby said putting the dots together for me.

I rub at my temple. "It's weird how your basically my grandaughter. It just slipped my mind."

"Don't blame you but hey at least I'm old enough to have a child." Abby told me with a small smile. Then Trish ran up to me. "Um mom we have a big problem."

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"Well I invited Slate to spend some time with me and the rest of the girls but one of them put on some loli porn… She froze, staring at the screen in shock before she burst into dark pieces and vanished. I'm worried about her. She looked traumatized before she disappeared." Trish looked worried rubbing her arm thinking that her good nature hurt someone.

Luna gets up. "If you can locate her I can go and see what's wrong." She says pulling her pants up.

The lust angels around her try to pull her pants back down. I shake my head a little. "Girls behave and she'll give it to you in the butt. But Luna you might not want to go. Slate is in a dangerous state of mind and given what she is if you even actually know what she really is. She's capable of effortlessly ripping your heart out in a millisecond. She can't do that easily to me given I have special protection against that." I don't know if she knows but messing with a Shade this emotionally charged is not a good idea unless you are prepared enough for their tricks.

"Hmm. Fine but I wish to speak with her when possible." She says staring at me.

"Alright you can wait outside the room if she's in a room or certain location. But till we get there you can tag along. Quantum scan for a shade in areas of darkness with agitated energy rippling." I tell her knowing more about how to find certain shadows in various mental states.

"And that is fine." Luna says.

"Then follow me. And please no shooting at glowing eyes or sudden movements." I say as I look at the map on my bracelet. Quantum was updating it as I went.

"I already know that. I have read up on how some shadows are." Luna says walking behind us.

"So what's Alex? I could smell her scent on you when we met. Great lay right?" I joke as we got closer to where Slate was at.

"Don't you know what she is?" Luna asks.

"Yeah I know since I'm privileged to that information. But I'm curious as to if you know what the mother of one of your children is?" I got reports that a certain futa matching Luna got Alex pregnant. Even bloating her a bit. Not sure if it was consensual if Alex was drunk to a degree.

"I've only heard bits and pieces. I do know she's one of them knights though."

"Yeah and a new one too. But Originally she was the first shadow CPU. Hmm and are you one of them Wraiths I've heard about?" She might be shocked but I always want to be in the know and becoming a captain gives me access to a greater reach of information.

"Uh yes I am. Just became one the other day. The first in fact from what I heard."

"Interesting. As I'm processing this more God eaters are becoming wraiths. Even the conversion for Blood members has been completed now. The first up are the ranking officers Captain Scrappy Rose Smith Codename Scrap, Vice Captain Julius Visconti, and first officer Ciel Alençon. Who have not made new codenames that aren't their first names." Quantum spoke out loud. And I instantly recognize one of the names.

"So Scrappy is one of the ranking officers for that mercenary group huh. Oh invite her to the wedding if possible. I want to talk to her."

"I will send her a message and invite. Hmm seems her and Blood are on the special guest lists. Scrappy is even Slate's best girl. By the time we get back she should be done with the operation." Quantum informed me… Hmm might be some useful info for talking with Slate.

"Sounds good. Send her a congrats for me."

Quantum nods as we soon feel a slight pressure. The very surroundings got pitch black as we got closer. Hmm She must be higher tier shade heard they could do some spokey and crazy shit when they get to that level. This might get even more dangerous if she's starting to hear voices from the shadows.

"Slate?" I ask as we neared.

I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me from the shadows before they quickly vanished. She didn't say a thing. But those eyes there was nothing in those eyes. She was broken… But not normally as if she's been broken most of her life. She seemed so cheerful when we talked earlier…. Like nothing was wrong… hiding the pain inside.

Yet that's not the case. I was like that myself for a little. But she may be worse. "I may not know what have happened in your past. But I heard and know sharing it helps the burden. If you don't wish to share it. That will be fine. I can definitely say the three of us will have our ears open." I say.

"You wouldn't understand." Her voice spoke softly in our ears from the shadows it barely being above a whisper.

"That's because you won't allow us to understand." That's when Luna spoke behind us.

"Slate. I don't wish to share it with these two but look at my transcript." She says sadly. Did something happen to her also that I don't know of?

"You went through something similar. But I was younger and was hurt in more ways than you more often." Slate's voice almost like that of a hurt child. Did something happen to her as a child?

"Not everything that happened I shared for that report. There's a lot that's not in that transcript. How about we go to a room and talk about it?" She offered.

A pair of golden eyes moved to Luna before holding a hand to Luna. "I know a place. If you trust me." She's still in her shadow form.

"If I didn't trust you would I have taken that mission with ya a few weeks ago or outdrink most of the bar around ya?" Luna asks smirking taking her hand.

"Guess not then again you are the crazy fun type of friend. We'll talk over drinks." Darkness enveloped both of them before they disappeared.

"Hopefully Luna helps her. Though Slate did look happier than earlier right before she took Luna."

"Yeah they've always been sort of close. Just don't ask me about her past. The less you know the better. Trust me I killed my old man for what he did. He couldn't run forever. Most certainly from one hell bent on killing him." Mathew told me as he appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"Can't be worse than the shit I heard and saw over the years. I know I out age you quite a few times over." I say not even flinching.

"So a father raping his four year old daughter isn't that bad to you then? And I know that. Still thought I was human with some weird mutations till recently." He told me with a shrug while my blood boiled.

"Do you think my morals are that low? What happened to her is bad but I've heard and seen worse. And guessing from your eyes and energy you're a shadow phoenix hybrid."

"No but I've helped Slate since I managed to free her. But yeah father a Phoenix and mom a Shade. Slate had the same parents but she took more after mom. Who's at least trying to be a decent parent now." At least that's something.

"Hopefully Luna and Slate can help each other." I say as we start to walk back to the living room.

"Yeah hopefully. Even then Alisa can help Slate. And Luna has a few helpers now for herself. See you at the wedding well my sisters one at least if your going." He said before vanishing.

"Let's get ready shall we?" I ask Quantum.

Quantum nods hooking my arm and after a few awkward adjustments we are ready for the wedding. And I have to say all my lovers look hot in their formal wear.

I smile at them. We should've done this earlier.

Selene noticed me and smirked. "Like what your seeing babe?" She gave her dress a slight twirl letting me see some bare thigh. Her dress was shorter than the rest coming a few inches above the knee. She was also wearing some glossy black short heeled boots that came up to her shin. There was even a window or slit in her dress that showed off her cleavage and everything down to almost the end of her belly giving her a very enticing look. It was held together by a clasp that was located at the base of the neck. A similar slit was on the back exposing a nice amount of her butt to mostly just the top of it.

"Oh you know I do. It's like you're trying to seduce me before everything happens.." I joke.

"Maybe I am? Not like your going to complain in the slightest." Selene danced her fingers on my chest making it harder not to touch her right here and now. Lucy may be the best at sex but Selene may beat her outright with seduction skills.

"I'm definitely boning you first." I whisper in her ear.

She kissed my cheek then licked my ear. "Good to know. Better make it a fun night then. The first is always special." Selene gave my butt a squeeze as she rubbed her breasts against mine. Giving me a nice little chill.

"You know it." I say kissing her. I then look around at everyone else.

I saw the Noires' together though my Noire I'm guessing wore her normal formal dress while the other one. Wore something more like a formal suit with a bit of an old lastation royal military theme. She had her hair tied down in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. The suits jacket opened enough to show her blouse and not hiding her well developed bust from the world too much. She looked like a refined Business lady with a dash of nobility to her.

I walk up and give them a peck on the cheek. "How are both doing?" I ask them.

Noire looks away blushing slightly. "I'm good thanks for asking. I'm surprised the dress still fits. Also my twin is going by Saki Dawnstone now." Noire motioned to the other Noire… Guessing she changed her name to avoid confusion.

"That would make things easier. It still was kind of funny the other day though." I say chuckling. They got so many things mixed up that day.

Saki sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes it was which is why we are all trying to make it Easier on that front except Blanc since she looks so much more different than her counterparts being old enough to have breasts. I believe this her is at least in her mid teens."

Well Noire does look a year or so older than Saki but I'd never say it outloud. "Well one of the main ways to tell the difference is Noire usually has twintails while you have a pony tail." I say.

"Yes and I have a more athletic build than Noire who is more like a model. Fair point given you are a cosplay model in your free time." Saki said with a smirk as Noire was still a little insecure about cosplaying. If only I could get her to put on a collar so I could Cosplay as a dark lord who captured her as my mate. That sounds hot might try to convince her later.

"Well she does look rather hot in some of them costumes." I say.

Noire blushed more. "Well we could try some group cosplay some time." Saki smirked groping Noire's breasts. "Not going to tell her about your kinky side Noire? That is why you got nipple piercing right? So she could play with you more?" Noire blushed bright red stuttering though I could only think about if it was true or not.

I reach over and pinch her nipples through her dress. "Maybe I should play with these more." I joke with her.

"U-Uh s-sure... I-I want you to dork. Not like I have a piercing kink. I thought you'd find it sexy and make you play with my breasts ah more!" She arched her back a little once the pleasure started hitting her harder.

I stop mid way to not cause a big scene. "Just look forward to more tonight."

She blushed more though she was rubbing her legs as I made her horny and aching between her legs. Now who else to check on before we go?

I look around and see Luna and Slate talking to Alisa. Slate looking better.

That's good at least. Lucy and Blanc where wearing formal almost princess looking outfits. While the other Nepgear was wearing a simple dress that hugged her body's curves.

Well she did do her best to lose the baby fat. So I can see how she wants to show her body off.

I walk up and kiss her. Not my fault want her to know she looks good. "Seems like all that hard work paid off. You got some nice curves."

"EWW! Neptune!" Spoke my sister Nepgear blushing up storm.. She likely doesn't know I'm not blood related to her counterpart.

"Not my fault she kept jumping me." I say to mess with her.

"Still incest! Is into it gross to kiss your sister?" Nepgear said before Junior spoke up. "We aren't blood related unlike you."

I rub the back of my head. "At first I wasn't a fan of it but I warmed up to it."

"Okay as long as you two are happy. Still things between me and Uni have fallen apart." Nepgear rubbed her arms looking away in sadness.

"I'm sorry it turned out that way. With it being my fault and all." I say sadly.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough. My weakness caused her to be hurt and now she can only look at me in fear. I can't get her out of my head. My heart belongs to her and I can never have her now." She looked like even her heart was hurt by those words.

I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I know you can find someone else in the future."

"But who? Another Uni?" I hope she doesn't have an obsession with Uni now. Need to see if I can find anyone at the wedding that she can bond with.

"Who knows. You do have all of the future to decide."

"True and I guess I can mingle with some of the girls at the wedding." Nepgear looked a little hopeful at that.

"Yep. So look forward to that." I say as I let her go from the hug.

"Hey Emma you all ready to get this show on the road?" Slate asked as she walked up to me holding a mass teleporter for us to use.

"Yes. Also how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Aside from a bit of stomach pain I'm fine. You know how Luna is in that department. But I'm better now. Soo I heard you're like Scrappy's other step mom or something like that?" She asked likely the other step mom being Alex.

"Yes. I try to be anyways when she's around." I say.

"So you're going to punch Soma too for breaking her heart and knocking her up?" Slate asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"You can bet on it." I say to her.

"Yeah he wasn't gentle when he broke up with her. Scrappy cried for awhile after the break up. Left her with a broken heart and a newborn to look after. Yeah it was a day after she had her baby. She was fourteen at the time." That actually made me really rather pissed off. As having a kid that young alone is rather stressful let alone your partner bailing on you. Must have left her a mess emotionally on top of the shit Topaz was apart of.

"Hey Quantum be a dear for me. You know what I want right?" I ask looking over.

"Y-Yeah I'll get right on it." Quantum replied instantly jumping a little after ruffling the twins hair.

"Good. We'll resolve that tomorrow unless he dares shows his face."

"Yeah he's not leaving the home dimension any time soon. Heck the original Custody battle ended with the Child supposed to stay there till either he dies or she's old enough to make the decision to leave." Slate told me looking a bit pissed.

"And which people made this decision?" I question.

"On sight ranking personnel." Quantum answered almost immediately.

"They should know they have no authority over that instance. That should happen in the courts. I mean hell with dimension SU83973C. Any custody case came up it would go to the person in the shadow dimension or to someone there due to how that dimension is. And that one is similar." I say.

"It's not stated who they were. But it is stated they were Commander rank and accompanying Omega. So likely his faction. Though there was a Lia faction General that is documented as having gone for a survey mission with a few squads. But she is also documented as staying out of local affairs if possible sticking to mapping things out. So it's highly unlikely she stuck her nose in it and more likely it was one of those accompanying Omega." Quantum spoke out loud likely accessing a shadow network.

"She still doesn't have the authority for that."

Quantum shook her head. "Still doesn't say who. But they are likely in for a not pleasant talking to. Still we should get going it's about time for the wedding to begin."

"It would be a waste to be late huh. Lets go then." I say.

Quantum hums. "Right. I sent your niece a reminder and digital invitation so she knows to come. She should be old enough to make it on her own." How does she always think of everything?

"You multitask way to damn well. I don't care if your an AI or not."

"Hmm Well I am a high tier model. Don't know who made me though." She told me as we all got teleported by the mass teleporter.

"Lets enjoy our dual wedding shall we? I call the most strongest drink afterwards." I joke.

Slate laughs "I made sure the strongest stuff could knock out even a Shadow knight so you should be good. But yeah. It's mine first then your longer one."

"Yeah I'm marrying seven lovely people."

"Yes and your lucky to have all of us." Blanc said as she hugged my arm. I then felt something calling me as we reached the wedding location.

"I very much am." I say as I look around to see what it was.

All I saw was a girl with dark redish purple hair couldn't see her eyes but her skin had a light tan to it. She felt very familiar.

"Hello I don't think we have met yet. May I have your name?"

"Killer dash Zero Eighty nine. Do you require anything of me?" She asked turning to look at me her right eye was covered by a bandage her visible eye was golden… And she was wearing a hoodie, Camo pants and some type of cat ear beanie. Her facial structure was similar to me. She did look like she could be related to me.

"I was just wondering who you were." I say. She must be the person Slate was talking about.

"I see. I'm an artificial god eater under the care of the far east first unit under the command of Captain Slate Silver." She told me speaking almost in an automated form her tone even military like but not robotic.

"Ah. Have a good time at the wedding then."

She blushed looking away. "I will...but um.. Can I get a hug first?" If I'm right she is a Neptune clone.. Which means she might see me as a surrogate mother due to her's not being around.

"Uh sure." I say pulling her into one.

She snuggled into my chest purring slightly as she clung slightly to me. She was cute. But she was also getting very attached to me.

I just rub her back as she did so. I'll let her get a few minutes before we all have to go to our spots.

"I'M HERE! I hope I'm not late!" Shouted someone running in almost ruining the moment.

I look over to see who it was. I wonder who that is.

She looked like Uni almost but noticeably different with mixed eyes and in a tactical suit. I saw Nepgear give her a hug and her hands rubbing her butt. The girl looked uncomfortable but didn't tell her to stop.

I should talk to Nepgear later about that. Though if I'm right that's their child.

Making up my mind I kissed Killer's forehead telling her we'd talk later before I made my way over to the mother and daughter pair. I'm just going to steal the kid away for a little. Ask her a few questions.

"Do you mind if I snatched my niece away for a little while?"

"Not at all Nisa this is your auntie Emma. Have fun with her. And remember what we talked about." Nepgear told her before giving Nisa a kiss on the cheek.

I wrap an arm around her as we walk off. "Is she doing things you don't like?"

She looked back at Nepgear before whispering to me. "Yes… But I don't want to hurt her by saying no so I… just take it…"

I narrow my eyes. "And what has she been doing exactly?"

She looked down nervously. Before barely getting a single word out. "Sex…"

"I'll go and stop this then." I say as I began to move.

She gave me a tight hug. "Please don't she might not be able to handle losing me too." Nisa really is too kind like Nepgear. If I'm right It's cause Nisa looks like Uni that Nepgear is banging her. It's not right but as a test I'll rent a Uni look alike for Nepgear to use hopefully that helps. But Nisa is staying with me. I'm not going to let her be abused like that.

"You know this going on wouldn't be good. Especially since you're against it."

"I know… She tried to condition me to want her….. I think she was trying to make it so she could replace Uni with me…" Nisa kept looking down making me even more sick to my stomach at the mention of conditioning.

"Hmm. I'll think of something. Here you see that woman over there. Go and talk to her real quick." I say pointing to Quantum. I pull out my phone and type a message to her to have a Uni clone made.

Nisa went over to Quantum and began talking to her. Hopefully this worked out. I saw Quantum having Nisa rest her head on her lap as she pet her head.

I'll deal with Nepgear later. I then walk over to Selene and them.

Lucy snuggled into my side. "So we're finally going to tie the knot after them. Bout time. You got seven lips to kiss instead of one though. For all the brides."

"Yep. And I'll love every second of it."

"Looks like it's starting. So was Nepgear really boning your niece?" Saki asked laying her head on my lap.

"So you overheard that huh." I say softly.

"Yeah and she's lucky I'm only tempted to punch her cunt later for what she did. Conditioning a child that way is no better than rape. Just making sure they don't tell anyone." She said with a low growl.

"I'll kick her ass later once a theory of mine is proven true." I say. I then see everyone moving around finishing up all the last minute things.

Then the music started with Rom and Ram coming down the aisle as flower girls. And Alisa was wearing a rather nice dress being walked down by a man in his mid 20's. He looked like an action hero to say the least.

Kinda cute how they had Rom and Ram be the flower girls for their wedding also. They do look adorable.

It also helped that Ram got better with the Blanc I'm marrying around. She's about to get even happier.

We all sit there quietly as Slate and Alisa went over their vows. Both being quite good.

Then they kissed and everyone clapped at that. Though for some reason I could smell semen in the air.

"What?" I question looking up.

Then some white drops landed on my face and my thoughts drifted to some lust getting freaky with Luna. First thing that popped into my head.

I looked back and see Luna was horrified with Hilaria smirking besides her.

I licked the few droplets off my lips. "Soo any reason for the cum shower? Not that I'm personally complaining about it though."

"She wouldn't leave me alone so I allowed it to not cause much commotion but as soon as I was about to cum she aimed me up." Luna says.

I give her a smirk before giving Hilaria a thumbs up. "After I kiss my soon to be Wives have her spray us down with that stuff Hilaria. I'll be sure to compensate you for this Luna. Whatever you like." This was going to be fun and I'm sure Lucy will enjoy it.

"Do I have a choice on this?" She questions shocked.

"If you don't want to it's fine just make sure while she plays with you the shower is in her not out of her." I give her a wink and blow her a kiss. "Also feel free to punish her if you're into that stuff."

She just sighs at me leaning back into her seat.

Soon enough it's me and my girls turn. I waited at the altar for the rest to be walked up. As I waited for the rest to be brought up I scanned the crowd of people trying to find Scrappy. It's been awhile since I've seen her last. So it might be a little hard for me.

I spot someone who I thought looked like her but I wasn't too sure.

Going to have to wait for the ceremony is over to check. It went in alphabetical order with Blanc being brought up first and Quantum bringing up the rear… And man was her suit hot. I could even see the bulge of her dick. But she didn't care from some stares as she walked up.

I gave them a beaming smile. As they got up. I'm glad we are doing this.

It makes us official in multiple dimensions. Soon it was time for the vows and then the kiss.

We take turns saying the vows. Mine on the spot due to the time I had. And when the person said time to kiss the brides. I kiss each of them. In order of how they're lined up.

When it was done everyone clapped, a few whistling. All in all it was great then it was time for the reason why everyone came. Cake and some good food. As we turned to look at the crowd we got drenched in our own special white shower our way of sealing the deal.

I chuckle kissing Selene's cheek. Who was the closest. She gave me a smirk and picked me up to lay a full kiss on me. Our tongues swapped the cum that was on them before we made our way to the other room. I'm going to need to wash up before trying to find Scrappy.

I do a simple spell and wash myself off. I then make my way over to Scrappy.

As I got closer one woman recognized as Alex was nearby as another I didn't was leaning on her. As Scrappy helped herself to the bar… Along with Alex to a lesser degree.

"Umm you sure it's alright to let her drink so much?" Spoke a girl with her hair done up like cat ears. She looked cute. Alex just waved her off. "It's fine it's a wedding and it's alright to drink a lot in the name of celebration." Before she drank from her own bottle. I hope those two are sober enough.

"I'm glad you could come Scrappy. You too Alex." I say.

"Oh hhhhi Emma. These drinks are nnnnice." Scrappy's speech was slurred and she hiccuped every so often. She's so drunk right now.

"And that's enough drinks for you kiddo."

"Wwwwwhy?" Hiccup. "I'm just getting started." She kept drinking from the same bottle likely using her alchemy to refill it. She could keep drinking forever at this rate. I do not want to deal with the hangover she's going to have.

"Because you're already drunk. Here drink this." I instructed reaching over the counter and grabbing a water bottle.

She looked at me before downing the bottle only for me to see Alex staring Scrappy down. "Good. Now don't turn it to alcohol Scrappy or I will give you a spanking."

Understandable how Alex has been there for her longer.

Scrappy grounds making the stronger bottles go back into her inventory. "Fine I've taken the alcohol out of my system buzz kill." She can sober herself up?

"I don't mind you drinking. But I'd rather you not to get dead drunk."

"I'd just revive besides everything still hurts like fucking hell." Scrappy groaned out as Alex pats her back. "Yeah Shadowfication will do that to you."

"Yeah I heard most of the time it's rather painful for a few days. I'm guessing you became one of them new Wraiths?"

"Yeah.. I'm the Captain of Blood so I went first. And since Blood is known for having certain powers we have to do the document if any weird stuff happens. And since my blood power is Envok I'm being watched to see if it does any thing with other shadows." Scrappy rubbed her arms as she made the water bottle refill with soda.

"Ah. I'm guessing they're labeling you as a type two?"

"Yeah pretty much and it's going to be mine and my top to officers to train the new ones of our type. Sucks but it's worth it to make things easier. So anything you want to talk about Emma? I'm still not really in the frame of mind to deal with bullshit." Right… Due to that asshole dumping her with a kid. I'll ask her a few questions about it to see how pissed I'm going to be. Like how old Scrappy was when she was knocked up.

"Mainly I wanted to see how you are." I start.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for Alex here I might have killed myself with drinking a long time ago. So yeah I'm just all sunshine and rainbows. I totally didn't blow up a solar system to vent my frustrations." Scrappy said sarcastically and I couldn't tell if she was joking due to I know she has the firepower.

"Then I must thank you Alex. I also heard you had a child." I say.

She tensed up at that. "Yeah… When I was thirteen.. And in basically a war torn dimension."

"Where you forced to do anything before you got pregnant?"

"I don't know I was tired from a long mission but me and him had been dating for awhile. So it was consensual.. I thought he'd stay with me. Then a day after the baby was born he dumped me saying some bullshit that the baby would be better off raised by me alone. And the time was not the best due to a lot of shit was going down at the time. People I thought I could trust betraying all of us. Slate almost dying among other bullshit." She ranted to me.

I pat her back. I was a little pissed but I won't show it. "I guess I have someone's ass to kick huh." I say. I've already decided before this I was going to.

"Yeah been like ten or so years there. Now time is about run up on restricted time before the portal would be open for people to be dragged here. If you were to say go there as a favor for me to grab my daughter you could run into him." Scrappy trialed off leaving me to finish connecting the dots. Which didn't take long.

"You can count on it." I say grinning a little.

"Have fun when you go over later also her name is Mercury. Her silver hair has a slight rosy tint to it. Her skin tone is like her dads. Eyes more of an ocean blue. She should also be wearing a ribbon in her hair. And by now she should be a young toddler still only two." She listed off giving me two pictures one of a baby and another of a young man in a blue hooded jacket looking like the brooding type.

"Alright. I'll go over within the next few days to do so." I say giving her a quick one armed hug.

"Thanks but don't feel rushed. I hired a caretaker to look after her so you have time if anything comes up or is a more immediate concern." Scrappy looked away at that. Yeah and I still need to deal with Nepgear's bullshit.

"That dimension runs quicker. So I can go and take care of things before much time passes here."

"Alright just hope I don't get yelled at by that dickhead who made the ruling that she had to stay there. Might get a court martialed or in trouble at least for suggesting this to you." Scrappy sighed as she looked down. If she could have taken her kid she likely would have.

"I already thought of doing it before you even thought of it."

"Then I can claim no involvement on your part. Just make sure to bring her home safe and sound." Scrappy looked me in the eyes concerned for her child. She's a young mother I can still remember when I went through it but I was a lot older.

"I will. Also let me tell you the sad but good part for us. Since they are most likely not in the shadow database from not coming in and since they won't bring the equipment there to do so for a year. I can bring her back and have her in your custody before he could try to do anything. Then again I doubt he'd want to after I kick his ass."

"So he can't do anything then. Then again me and my girlfriend are going to be living in Brave so unless someone tells him he won't know what dimension we live in." Smart but they are still in rotation well except her girlfriend so they should be good on caring for the kid.

"That works but I will say if he does try anything. Act on your best behavior and present them with the evidence you have that would prove he could not be a good parent and he abandoned you." I tell her.

"Uh? If I'm in Brave all I need to do is make one Phone call before shit really goes down. Think how scary my family is? And what Zoey would do if she found out? Heck even Sam, Crystal and Nyx would be pissed enough to give him a F you. Sam likely could counter whatever he tries not that I can't." She said with a snicker.. I suddenly remember how scary Zoey's dimension was.

"True. I was mainly saying that bit incase he goes to the shadows for it and starts a custody battle there. Anyways it was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah same here. Might come around some time to talk more. Let me know if you'd ever like some costume jewelry made. Also… I sorta made an entire new race…" Ummm I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"Well you did make some of the rings if I'm correct and I'll look into the race next chance I get." I say giving her a pat on the back as I start to walk off.

"I actually made and runed all of them. But your welcome See you later." She told me as I noticed some Lust's playing with Luna. And Nisa cuddling with Natasha.

"Man do they love fucking Luna already." I mutter. She hasn't even been here for a day yet.

And yet it seems like she's a popular attraction all ready. At least Nisa is looking happier. At least being in love with a cousin isn't as weird as doing your mom.

I then make my way over to the snacks region. I want some cake and pudding.

When I got to the cake I noticed it's filling was pudding… They read my mind. Nearby though were glasses labeled fresh cum from various people the tub of cum was from Luna… Okay for those that are kinky like that.

I'm surprised that Slate allowed us to plan most of it. Hopefully she doesn't regret it.

I took a moment to look around. Everyone is having fun and bonding. And my rather expanded family is doing great. To think not too long ago I was broken and running from myself. And now I'm living a dream. A big caring family, a somewhat normal life and I'm having more fun than ever.

Maybe I should get myself a drink or two. I think as I walk back to the bar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups like the occasional long as hell chapters like this one. (We need help with when to properly end a chapter off)

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Emma's POV**

In the morning I woke up feeling sore as heck with the smell of semen in the air… And I felt Quantum's dick inside of me. I remember something of us drunkenly wanting her to knock us up. Must have been a fun night. I notice the rest around are in similar states of undress and thoroughly fucked. I remembered I still have to get Scrappy's kid… Didn't she have a caretaker watching over the kid hopefully they aren't too dangerous.

I look around and see cum everywhere. Most likely Luna's doing. I look over and see Luna passed out on the couch with three people asleep besides her with Estela impaled on her.

Come to think of it Estela was that type that liked receiving more. Despite her having a rather impressive prick… That I may want to try at one point. Then I heard some splashing and saw Rom and Ram playing with the cum. "Look at all this pudding! It tastes so sweet!"

Oh no. I get up and sadly let Quantum out of me. "Hey how about we go and get some better pudding from the kitchen." I say. I wonder how many other children are eating it.

"Aww but everyone else is eating it. And there is so much of it. It's soo tasty do we really have to stop eating it." Ram pouted eating a handful of the 'pudding'.

Their adorable pouting faces is almost too much. "I guess not." I say sighing. They have seen the lust doing it. Then again the lust knows what it is. I then see Luna out of the corner of my eye roll over and start humping Estela while they both were asleep.

Sheesh she's horny but at least Estela is willing. Maybe it would be better to show them where the pudding is coming from. I wrap my hand around Estela's meatstick and begin pumping it with my hand. "Alright let me show you where it comes from." I tell them before taking the tip into my mouth.

I take my mouth off for a second. "Though the kind you are eating is hers." I say poking the sleeping Luna. I then start blowing Estela again.

"Can we try mom?" Rom asked looking a bit curiously touching Luna's dick along with Ram. At this point I might as well just let them indulge their curiosity but make it a rule to go no further than oral till they are old enough.

"Sure but no more than licking it." I tell them. Too absorbed in my lust for a taste. I look over and see how high the cum actually was. With it comes up to my knees and how it was still warm. Damn.

They giggled and started licking Luna's dick. I pulled Estela off Luna's dick so I could deepthroat her and the twins can lick Luna's dick better. I should try all the Futas that are willing just to see how they taste.

When I pulled Estela off I see Luna's cum start pouring out of her. I hear Luna mumble thrusting a little to try to gain friction.

Rom and Ram pressed their small hands against her dick to help Luna out and maybe trying to get Luna off faster.

Luna started thrusting faster as she woke up. Her softly moaning. "Use your feet also." I tell them.

The twins looked at each other before moving their hands higher and their feet at the base while they licked the head.

After half a minute Luna came groaning waking up as she shot her cum like a hose into their faces.

They opened their mouths giggling taking as much in before licking it off each others faces before kissing Luna's cheeks.

She just looked at them with wide eyes and then she noticed me and gave me a questioning gaze.

"Hey not my fault you covered the floor in so much pudding they and the rest started eating it." I pointed down to the floor covered in her cum.

She groaned covering her face. While she did this a kid came up, one that I didn't know that was six or so, took Luna's dick into her mouth. "I lost count after the 13th person." Luna says.

"As long as they enjoy it it's fine. Now mama want's some dick." I say before taking Estela again wanting to milk her dick of some hopefully tasty cum.

I do my best to milk her so she could cum sooner. Hopefully she still has some left after last night.

Soon she came in my mouth flooding it with cum even bucking her hips to get more stimulation. "Soo good. I want more!"

Not as much as Quantum but it's impressive for her age. Now did she wake up in the middle of it?

I felt a hand on my head before she giggled. "Your mouth is so warm mom. Can you um show me some more?"

"Sure. How was last night with Luna?" I ask before continuing.

"She gave my booty a good pounding but it felt a bit empty since my dick was left unused. I like it the most when both ends are in use." She told me giving me the idea to finger her there to give her what she wanted.

I dunk my hand in the cum below me before I sneak my hand up and start playing with it. "Well tell her that next time."

"I will. But your doing a good job mom. Thank you for this." Estela then let out a cute moan as she bucked her hips a little into my hands.

"Your welcome but don't think this will be a common thing. That's what Luna's for."

"And the other Nymphs too right? They do a great job remembering how I like it." Right Quantum did hire some other ones to help out. Wait so what's Anastasia going to do now? Hmm I'll need to ask Quantum about that.

I'll ask her once she wakes up. I play with Estela till she came again.

Afterwards she cuddled against me. "Thanks mom your the best."

"Welcome kiddo." I say. Now I think of it. Getting the smell of cum out of here would most likely be impossible.

That's going to suck a little. But at the same time it smells so good but still not as good as Zoey's. I need her cum so badly this substitute isn't going to do much longer. I started rubbing my pussy in need of a dick at the thought of Zoey's and the smell of cum.

"Hey kiddos can you please move for a second?" I ask the kids licking at Luna's dick.

They give me a nod moving to Estela and some other nearby futa's leaving Luna's dick for me.

"Thanks. As a reward you can eat the pudding out of me after." I say impaling myself on Luna.

Luna grabbed my hips helping set a fast pace. "Now your making me a very tempting offer. Been awhile since I've had pussy that way."

"Let me guess all the ladies just wanted you to screw em?" I ask moaning.

"Yes it gets a bit old. You know I actually like mixing it up every now and then. I've gotten curious every now and then what it would be like to be a herm. Then I have all options available to me. But most likely I won't. Might get a clone of me to fuck that way." That's unnervingly kinky.

"A shame. Just give it to me good then." I moan out.

"Tell you what. If it's you and Quantum doing it I might give it a try after some encouragement. Though you better go with a real dick then not that weird ass strapon. Only saying this since I trust you two at least to do it right." She pounds into me harder at that. Giving me a good ride.

"I'll do have a few potions that would let me get one for a few hours."

"Sounds good to me. Only thing would be how would I do it. I'm not too keen on body modifications. Think it's possible to put my mind into another body while you do it or maybe a virtual world? Argh get ready for it Emma!" She warns before blasting my insides again with her warm cum.

I groan and came myself as I swelled up. "The. Virtual world. Does sound like a good idea." I say slowly as she pulled out and the cum came gushing out.

"Then we'll do that. Maybe I can feel the full cycle into childbirth. Might as well see what it feels like to be a mom. Then no one can say I don't know what it feels like then. Now for my treat." Luna then began eating me out.

I groan as I grabbed her hair and held her there. I can see the children go up and start licking her cum off her dick. The rest of the children just playing in the rest of the cum splashing each other or eating some. I wonder when the others will wake up.

Skilled hands began groping my breasts before I was kissed on the cheek. "So you enjoying yourself Emma?" Spoke Quantum lovingly with a smile on her face.

"Quite. Sadly I can't do this all day. Surprised me to wake up to this." I say dunking my hand into the river of cum.

"Don't worry I put in a request for this room to be kept like this. Also Anastasia is being transferred to maid duties after I fixed her programing. She's a lot more tolerable now." Quantum pushed her dick into my ass and kept it there likely just to be sheathed in me not that I'm complaining.

"That's good. I don't want her sprouting bullshit like she was." I say as Luna got done eating me out as she came again onto a child. Which I saw was my child Uni.

Oh boy now I need to give her a talk. "She won't she much more behaved after I restored her protocols. She is now much more to her normal personality of a dignified lady. She's supposed to be like a mix between you and Histoire."

"Really?" I ask. I wonder why they would put us two together for that. Unless a version of me and Histoire got together.

"Yes apparently she's an AI copied from the real Anastasia who is currently comatose after surviving her dimension collapsing on her. She may need a jump start from a certain aura that only few Neptunes posses sadly the only one alive currently that has it is you." So most of the AI's were made from the brainwaves of one of us that were alive.

I don't speak for a second. "I'll look into it when I go to the shadow dimension later. Which I might do after I go take a shower. Mind looking after everyone while I go?" I ask forgetting to talk to Uni.

"Sure. In the meantime it seems all your kids are becoming cum addicts." Quantum said as I began walking away.

I say. "It was unavoidable due to how Luna is." I rub at my face as I walk through the cum. She's the type two isn't she? I'm wondering how the hell this cum is staying warm.

Must be something about her being a wraith or just how she is. I managed to get out and into a shower not too far out of the room. What a way to wake up in the morning.

I'll talk to Quantum about transporting that room to my house. Though she might have thought of it. I take a quick shower before I hop out.

Now it's time to get dressed and find Scrappy's missing kid. And maybe punch the dick head.

I then make my way to a portal to take me to the shadow dimension. I'm glad I have Quantum in the watch.

I arrive in the terminal area with several people staring at me as I walk trying to find the right portal. Which one is it?

"Hey Quantum can you inform me which dimension it is?" I ask into the watch. I run my hands through my hair and notice all the cum wasn't washed out in the shower. Wonderful.

"It's AAC625401B that's the identification number. You will need to show ID currently before entering." She informs me.

"Thanks." I say. I go over to the middle station and type in the dimension I want. Waiting to be confirmed.

After a minute it gives me a map out before a multi use portal opens with the dimension number above. Well that was fairly quick guessing it scanned my badge for this.

I then jump through. I'll need to find them using the child's energy.

As soon as I got in I was blindsided by a monster lunging at me. It's bulk knocking me to the ground while it's claws tore into my clothes. Which wasn't fun It looked very much like a dragon except Bipedal and still bad ass.

I summon up an anti material rifle and shot it point blank into its head. I then switch it with a magnum and unloaded a few shots into the rest of its head.

It then faded into a pool of black as the fight victory music played as I received some items. Most saying drained or dead on them. I also felt a small surge of power hit me. It felt gooood.

I chuckle. I change the rounds to explosive. Now to find them. I sent out a large energy pulse.

I got a couple reads but there were soo few around compared to normal it was abit shocking. But I narrowed the search looking for something similar to Scrappy's energy.

I spot it and I summon up my dune buggy. Welp time to get there.

As I got closer I felt a foreboding feeling hit my stomach as if it knew something dangerous was getting closer or I was getting closer to it.

I keep an eye out while I drove. I'll just take care of it once I run into it.

Soon I found a small town with a wall around it. When I got in I found an almost abandoned house. With some baby giggling inside.

I get out of the dune buggy and let it disappear.

As I got closer the feeling of fear and dread got stronger. Something wasn't right here. I have to wonder what the heck is trying to punk me.

I shake it off and let battle instinct take me over somewhat ignoring it. I go up to the door and knock.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Spoke a feminine voice with a slight edge to it from behind me.

I raise my hands in a peaceful manor. "Doing a little favor for Scrappy and picking up my granddaughter." I say. Well step granddaughter but I'm not technically lying.

"Well I'm her descendants caretaker so you better not be lying to me. I'll get the kid if she wishes her brought home. But if your lying to me eh your not going to like what happens next. Trust me. Not many have fought my kind but none so far have left unscaved." She looked me in the eyes while she said this as if she was judging me.

"I can have you contact her. But calling her is not an option." I say. The time difference is too great for a call.

"Alright right. Names Dante Vermillion in case you were curious." She told me glitching to the front door and opening it.

I feel my mind twitch trying to go into my 'CPU' mindset. I shake it off. "My name is Emma Clockwork. Captain Clockwork if you have the military viewpoint."

"Eh my mom is old school Shadow military. Been awhile since I've seen her. Still want to see her. Only thing that kept me going till I became what I am now." Dante told me as she lead me inside.

"What's her name? I have someone that can help." I say.

"Nicole Vermillion. Good luck. She's one of the oldest shadows around. And she's just a normal shadow. And she could still kick high tier ass." She chuckled at that.

I tap my watch for Quantum to look. "I'll do my best in finding out." I say as we walk into the living room.

When we got in there a little girl about the age of a toddler was playing with a plushie that was patched up. She looked exactly like how Scrappy described even looking almost like Scrappy did when she was younger.. And her tan skin made her look cuter.

"Hey there kiddo." I say crouching down near her.

She looked at me curiously her eyes holding an intelligence more than a kid her age should have. But she still had her innocence.

"I'm your grandmother. I take it you want to go see your mother?" I ask. Normally I wouldn't say something like this to a two-three year old but the look in her eyes says she'd understand.

"Yess." She managed to say with a slight lisp. Bingo. I might not get more than one word but she understands me at least.

I get a ding from the watch as the screen starts displaying information about Nicole. "Here lets get going then." I say holding my arms out to her to pick her up.

She crawls into my arms my arms with her plushie. She got comfy soon after snuggling against my breasts. She was a cute little girl like her mother.

I stand up and look at Dante. "I got some information on your mother." I say.

"That was quick. So what you got?" Dante asks as I remember I need a way out of here.

I'll just go to the portal they have here. With one arm I summon up a tablet that connected to the watch. A trick Quantum taught me. I then hand it to her as the information was filtering. Showing up the recent sightings, dimension number, and status. Part of the status saying she's pregnant.

"Looks like the kids my Niece. And I have enough now to find her. Thanks though I still have a job to do at least till she's in Scrappy's arms for now." Dante tells me taking her job seriously.

I tap the watch to find the portal location for me. "We just need to go to the portal and we'd be fine." I say. Sadly I can't kick the father's ass when I'm holding a kid. Then again I can still kick the fucker good.

If I run into him I will but for now it's getting the kid to her mom. Didn't take too long to get back to the portal. Now I remember being told Scrappy or her girlfriend would be living in Brave likely operating in a branch of the merc company.

I look down and see the child messing with my hair. Even sniff and she licked it. I flicked my hair around and out of her grasp. Yeah no. I fail to notice as we began walking to the Brave dimension portal she grabbed my hair from the other side.

Sheesh why does she have to be a smart toddler and not one of the normal ones. Sooner I get her to one of her moms the better. I wonder how Sam is going to take having a niece from Scrappy being so young. Come to think about it barely any time has passed for them since Scrappy was a little child to almost a full grown adult. As we go I unzip my top and make Mercury suck on my breasts so she doesn't get addicted to cum. Rather it be my milk since it's more normal.

She thought for a second before she started doing it. That's good. I hope she didn't get a lot out of my hair. I don't even know how much is in my hair.

After a short walk I end up in Candia. Nice to be here again.. Might nab some sweets this time.

Now where would Scrappy be now? I think as I walk around. I should check the basilicom or Sam's place.

Now which is closer for me to get to first? Hmm might need to ask, Look around or get a map. Eh I'll likely use my radar once I get off my lazy ass.

"Excuse me do you know if either Sam's place or the basilicom is closer?" I asked a passing soldier.

"Her place would be closer from here. Is that all you need help with?" They asked looking at me and my little group with a critical eye.

"Can you point me to the place please?" I ask.

"Yeah it's a mansion down that way. Kind of hard to miss." They pointed to the west giving me a general direction to go off of.

"Thank you." I say to them.

They give me a wave as they walked off leaving us to head over. Many shaking due to Dante's presence. If she's a new type of shadow she likely doesn't have full control of the more subtle things her kind does. Maybe as Mercury isn't scared.

We go to the place and I ring the doorbell. Let's see if she's home.

Soon the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Kei. "Sorry can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if you knew where Scrappy was?"

"Huh? Haven't seen her since this morning, sorry. You could try Zoey's house or something." Kei said before yawning. Might talk to Sam first she'd have a better clue due to how she's and tome hybrid.

"Can I speak to Sam to see if she knows?" I ask politely.

"Yeah sure. Just don't be loud please." She said opening the door for us to come in.

"Will do. Thank you." I say to her as I walk in.

I sent out a small pulse to help find Sam. Which ended up being in a living room with four babies. "Oh hello Emma long time no see. Your looking well."

"It has been awhile hasn't it. Who are these cuties?"

"Karma, Amanda, Aragon, and Chrono. They are me and Kei's little girls and they are quite the handful." Sam told me as she touched each one of their heads in order.

"They do look adorable. Did the cyan streak pass a generation?" I ask pointing it out.

Sam blushed looking away. "Well um they got that from Zoey… Long story short Cu brought some really strong stuff called Heaven's Kiss or Dragon's blood. We all got black out drunk after a few shots of it and well one thing lead to another till in the morning Zoey's dick was still in me."

I guess that's why Zoey got so pissed at me that one time. "Ah. That would be weird to them that the 'father' is their grandmother."

"Yes it would and she knocked us up when I absorbed my asshole grandfathers powers or most of them. Probably why she didn't recognize my aura." Sam looked down in shame.

"That is reasonable. I'm guessing she was quite drunk also. Now as the actual reason I came here. Do you know where Scrappy is?"

"Hmm if I remember right she living in New Planeptune after helping restore it. Think she has her own place there. Might want to check in with Alice and Neptune for the exact details." Sam tells me with a hum rubbing her babies heads her aura taking a visible light blue.

Hmm. Running around for information isn't fun. "Is there a quick way to get there?" I ask.

"Yes got to the basilicom and take a portal to Planeptune's basilicom. So who's the toddler? You pulling a Zoey and kidnapping babies?" Sam teased making me a little nervous.

"Of course not. It's Scrappy's child I went to get for her." I answer. The kid still sucking slowly on my breast.

Sam looked shocked. "Come again?"

"Did she not tell you? She had a child while they were away on that mission in dimension AAC625401B."

"Okay I'll get the details from her. Someone is going to pay for knocking up our baby sister that's for sure." I felt her aura flare slightly… Right Scrappy's family is full of OP crazies.

"Yeah. A lot of people wants to do the same."

"Zoey is going to want to be the first. Anyways you can leave her with me and I'll take her to Scrappy. I'm on her verified trusted contact list along with Nyx and a couple others." Sam told me reaching out to take Mercury.

I look at Dante. "Will that be fine with you?"

"Yes Sam is on that special list. She'll be fine." Dante affirms me giving me a shrug. "Still I'll look out for the kid when she's not around the line of family members."

"Sounds good. Thanks for looking after her."

"Yeah thank me later when I need to look after and protect five hundred so descendants of her if she's pops them out like Zoey's doing now." Dante tells as before glitching out and vanishing.

"She might." I say honestly. I basically am.

"Worst it may be a hundred. At that point she's really getting to be too much like Zoey. But remember Zoey only had so many with Liz." Spoke Nyx not far away since she's likely a dragon by her aura I'd say Lia's faction.

"True. Though from what I heard she had quite a few once Liz was gone."

"Unknowingly and most died in the war. There is an entire section of her dead kids only five survived the war." Sam told me with a heavy sigh. "Scrappy was the first child born after the war and the one to help Zoey's heart heal. She's special to us and Zoey."

"That is understandable." I say sadly rubbing the back of my head.

"Also the sluts are available now if you want to bang one of them. They are both corrupt versions of Arfoire and Candy heart. We'll let you know if you got one of them pregnant." Nyx tells me with a shrug.

I wave her off. "I have my lovely ladies at home for that. Which I will be going to after a quick stop in the shadow dimension."

"Yeah at least I managed to pass off the first pure Candy heart in existence to Alex." Nyx then laid on a nearby couch relaxing.

I blink at her. "Before or after the wedding I had yesterday?" If I remember right Alex was still there this morning. Though it looked like she didn't receive much and passed out from drinks.

"After I beleive." Nyx told me with a soft groan as she stretched.

"Alright. I was wondering due to what happened."

"Alright. Well good luck in whatever business you have left to take care of." Nyx said turning over.

"Will do. Have a good day everyone." I say turning and making my way out.

With that done I head back out through the shadow portal here going there to get some other business done.

Once I go through I spot Luna walking past going to the gemstone portal.

I couldn't resist messing with her. "So cum buckets how you doing?"

She turned to me. "Fucking wierd Emma. I mean hell the thing Quantum told me to use while I'm gone doing things is giving me constant pleasure and it raised my sensitivity three damn times." She opened the front of her pants to show me. Her dick wasn't there but what looked like a line of tape. To others it would look like she just placed the tape over her none existing vigina. "Apparently this damn thing has a portal that sends it to that new room and I've been cumming at least once a minute."

I walk over and play with her nipples getting her to shiver as she climaxed from them being so hard. "Hmm Shame you don't have milk in these. They are super sensitive. But at least your not getting backed up and your getting paid it. You must be continuously cumming over there since Gemstone is slower." I expose one of her breasts and sucked on it while my now free hand went around to finger her ass. I checked beforehand, we are on an ultra lewd level so we can go as kinky as we want and it'll be fine.

"It feels so fucking wierd since I can feel myself constantly cumming. A few times I felt someone trying to screw themselves on me and you're lucky on what floor we're on." If I'm correct there's only like 10 floors like this here so far.

I hum a yup into her breast to stimulate it more. Since she's a type 2 I can give her a rim job if that stimulates her more back there than her breasts. Wonder if I can get her to pass out from sex?

"Cumming this much is throwing things down there into overdrive." She mumbles taking my hand and moving it to her lower abs. I could feel the cum in her moving around before she grunts and I feel the cum shooting down before it started to reform.

"Damn that feels weird, I know Zoey's is magic and she's more everything. So what stimulates you more your ass or breasts?" I ask wanting to know.

"Since I was born this way and being a type two futa. My insides that should be the womb and whatnot is what produces my cum and my sperm can survive at minimal 10 times longer. Also I don't know if I believe what they said but apparently my natural cum regeneration rate is the highest on record. And I don't know which stimulates me more."

"Must be naturally. Cause I know Zoey has you beat there from experience. So I gave oral to your breasts all that's left to check sensitivity is to give your backdoor a rim job." I tell her as I pulled down her pants and spread her butt cheeks.

"It should be clean. When I hit four I stop needing to use the restroom."

"Hmm That means we can shove a lot of special items up it from this shop I've seen. Well that is if you aren't begging for mercy after only a finger goes up it. If you want to prove it how about we make a bet Luna?" I say with a devious smirk. This is about to get kinky.

"Like?" She questions me narrowing her eye.

"Who ever can take more special items up their ass is the winner. And as a prize they can request anything within reason as they can do it. But it can as kinky as putting a collar on them and walking them naked like a dog or making me buy you stuff or doing something with you. There are really no limits as long as it's possible." I tell her with an innocent grin before I lick her butthole.

"Maybe but why that kind of challenge?" She questions as she squirms.

"To be honest it's a spur of the moment when it came to this butt stuff and you have a nice butt. I've wanted to do it before.. But I wanted a better reason to do it. Also cause it sounds Kinky. They do provide lube in those shops along with assistants. Might as well try it while we are here right?" I tell her giving her some more licks since the first one got her so worked up.

"Ugg. Fine. Just this once." She grumbles.

I go up and kiss her cheek. "Thank you!" I tell her before going all out on the rim job I was giving her.

She grunted as she came a few times in a minute. "This sensitivity deal is weird."

"Still you liking this rim job?" I ask before continuing.

"Yes though it's the first time I got one. Can't say it'll be a common thing though. Feels too weird." I hear some soft chuckling behind me and a hand grab my ass. I turn my head giving/continuing the rim job. I see a young teen with a deep red hair with the same eyes as Luna.

"Hmm she has a nice ass Luna. Can I play with her? Been a while since I've boned a pussy with some space in it. Or maybe her ass would be better?" She asked licking one of my cheeks as she rubbed both holes.

Luna smirks at me. "Bone her hard in either." She says.

I felt something slam into my pussy hard. "Then I'll breed her real good Sis!" I shoved my tongue into Luna's butthole as I was being rammed from behind but I stayed vigilant to my task.

Though on some thrust I falter due to the skill the girl had but I continued on.

This kept up for like ten minutes before we climaxed at the same time her spraying my womb full of her seed. Pretty sure this added another occupant to it from this.

I'd say she came a little more than what Quantum does. I can't tell though. I stand up on shaky legs. "That was good. Now I need an answer though. She called you sis?" I ask. She said her sis died. Yet here's a herm that called Luna sis.

"She's based off my sister. I treat her as if she was my sister. She's my current reason to keep living. Sex with you might be a solid second at this point. Not to inflate your ego but your a really good lay. Now lets get our business here done before getting stuff shoved up our asses." Luna wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Well I'm already done with mine so what were you doing here?" Luna then asks me as her clothing was already fixed.

"Have to find a kid from an alternate me. Her name is Anastasia supposedly she's in a hospital on this floor." I tell her looking around for a telestation.

"Ah. Can't help ya. Don't know the name." Luna says as Emi started off the opposite way. "I'll meet you both in gemstone. I'll be in the new room." She says. "Me as well." I see a teen a few years older than Emi and more mature. Though she had silver hair and Amethyst eyes. The two then walk off.

"It's fine. I'm in the mil I can punch a special code in to find her." I tell her being a sergeant or a captain has it's perks.

"Reasonable. I'm basically in the neutral being a merc and all."

"Eh you can be neutral faction in the mil. Scrappy and Alex are in Lia's faction while I'm in Omega's. He's a horror movie lover." I tell her not far from the truth.

"True." She says simply.

When I get to the station I press my badge on the screen causing it to hum. "Anastasia descendant of a Neptune and Histoire. Portal to or close to her hospital room." It chimes accepting my request turning on a portal for my use. "Come on Luna it's ready."

"That's impressive. Though I doubt you can do that to everyone." She says.

Oh the poor thing she doesn't even know the half of it. "Hmm well if they are here and a civilian than yes I can but if they out rank more or an ally on the level of let's say Cthulhu then no. If I'm trying to find you I have a good reason for doing so. And if you try running from me then I'm obligated to end you. Now there is some other mumbo jumbo but that's the gist of things. If not the system will give me a decline. But that's a rare instance. Now lets go." I tell her as I dragged her with me through the portal.

"Yeah I know almost next to nothing. Then again I can learn quite a lot in between pleasing everyone. The 100 plus people in that house."

"True. Quantum would be able to help with that. But due to the addictions your staying with us for a long while. Now let's see my kid." I opened the door to see her laying on the bed hooked up to several life support machines. Her hair was kept to a reasonable length though she was very skinny and felt weak. Meaning she was likely here a long time.

I wonder how long she has been here. I walk up to stand besides her.

Gently I take her hand sending some energy into her before I felt it push back and her eyes open slightly. "Huh?..."

"Hey there." I say. Right then two nurses quickly came into the room.

"You woke her up from her Coma? We'll need to run some tests. Are you her mother?" One of the nurses asks.

"In a sense yes." I answer as one of them checks her vitals.

"Stable, Brainwaves elevated. She's out of her coma but she'll need to regain her strength. She's likely to fall asleep and rest soon. Do you want us to send her to your home once she's well enough?" the other one asked.

"Yes please." I answer.

"Alright just scan you ID on the terminal and it will get everything sorted for you." The nurse tells me. Hmm that was simple. I even shivered in delight at the thought of the challenge being even sooner.

I take my badge out and put it against it.

It scans it and beeps showing address and contact details for them. Basically meaning I was done now. Hope she gets well soon.

"I hope your recovery is swift." I say to the now woken up person. I then make my way out with Luna.

"Now for our little challenge. There is one of those special stores and the one I had in mind right across the street. So we killed two birds with one stone." I tell her as we take the elevator down.

"True. May be best person win." She says.

I give her kiss and poke her nose after it. "I'll be taking you out to a nice dinner if I win. Show you a real good time." I caught a brief smile as we exited and walked to the store.

I barely look at the stock as I whistled. "Hey me and Luna here want to take the anal challange for a hundred SDs. We'd like the randomized assortment for both of us for some mystery. And I'll take two catalogs as well." I place the required two hundred SDs on the counter along with two tens for the catalogs. I was getting wet just thinking about this.

The cashier who was dressed in only body paint gives us a grin and a wink. "Hmm two sexy young women. Alright everything is good. I'll get the box's ready and randomized. Now please proceed to room two. Strip and strap in. We will be with you shortly. You can lube yourselves up beforehand if you desire." She told us before giving us both a kiss and a slap on our asses.

"Will do." Luna says. I smirk at her as we walk into the room. We strip and Luna goes to put her clothes in a floating pink box that appeared but she pauses when she looks in it. "I forgot. I need to clean it out."

"Hmm it's full of cum? I could shove them in my inventory if you want." I offer and tease at the same time. She hasn't even noticed what we'll be strapping into first. After I strip myself I give my backdoor a healthy lubing for what was to come.

"Most of it is. Luckily I had shelves built into this so I still have the upper part to place my things. What the hell?" She says as she leaned into the thing.

I heard some chittering inside. "Looks like you got an infestation of lilies in there." I tell her just by the sound alone.

"That's what these damn things are? I remember seeing one after I relieved myself into here but it disappeared shortly after. Don't tell me it went in here."

"Yup. They are like the size of a toddler and multiply fast. It might have been a few or even just one that multiplied into this." Tell her watching her cringe a little as I did the lubing for her.

She closes the item box. "I wish someone informed me of that." She sighs.

"Okay now to get strapped in. You see those things over there? They make us bend over and spread our legs and buttcheeks. Now they are automated with a certain safeword. All you need to do is lay on it and it will do the rest." I gently push her on one as it locks her into the correct position as I take the one next to her not freaking out like Luna is a little.

"I'd rather just do it another way." She says trying to move her arms.

"Eh it's a lot easier this way. Also this shit is made out of high tier metal so good luck with that. Any ways it's show time." I tell her as two naked ladies come in with a box each. Both full of eggs meant for me Luna. Yeah didn't tell her these special items where like those eggs implanted into people for you know what.

"I'm not taking a challenge from you again unless I get the full details."

I laugh a little. "I'll just have Quantum make a draft of all the information next time. Get ready they do them in bursts." I tell her as five, four to seven inch eggs where shoved up our back doors in rapid succession. I shiver a little as some waves of pleasure hit me. I almost came from that alone.

While I moaned. Luna grunted. "What exactly is this safeword?" Luna asks.

"Hey it would undo both of ares. Can't tell me you want to chicken out now without beating me. But just tell the chicks your done and they will either tell you or undo the straps. Not getting me out that quick Luna." Yeah I'm not that dumb. Then we got hit with the next burst making it ten now. I actually climaxed this time.

"Ugg I should have thought before taking this challenge. You take Quantum up your ass all the time. The only thing I've had up there recently is my fingers and myself."

I laugh at that. "Yup and she has one nice meatstick. You should try it sometime. And Zoey is bigger. I'm up for a rematch some time in the future. Tag out when you feel like Luna." I tell her as the next burst was being prepped to go in our asses. It only goes till twenty unless we want more.

She doesn't say anything as she tried to continue with me.

I let out a moan as the fifteen eggs shuffle within my guts. I'm lucky my pregnancy is still in its early stages. "Just one more round and we'll be done unless you don't want a tie Luna?"

"I'll continue till the 20. Then I'll be taking them out." She grunts.

Good thing I sent Quantum a message to have some incubators built. "Keep them in till we get home. We have something to put them in when we get home." I tell her as the last burst was shoved inside us leading to my second climax from this. I'm soo coming back here in the future. Luna likely doesn't know what they are yet.

"Why would we need incubators built? Oh don't tell me."

"Yes those were eggs. And the cum in our assess fertilized them. Well faster than it would have taken the other way." So I might have challenged her to have twenty something butt babies. Hey most Futa's go this way for fun eventually.

She glares at me for a second before she quit. "After this lets just get back."

I use my badge to open us a quick portal to Gemstone. "If it helps they are all going to be humanoid." I tell her as we walked through the portal.

"That is good but it would've been better to know what I was signing up for." She says walking after me.

We arrive at the main entrance near a house elevator. "Yeah but where is the fun without a little mystery."

"There is a limit." She says.

"Fine fine at least it's nothing permanents other than you'll have some not human ducklings following you around calling you papa or mama." I tell her as I pulled us into the elevator and punched in the number to the incubator room.

Damn Quantum works fast. Luna just rubs at her head.

Sighing I pull Luna into a makeout session to kill some time till we get there and help her vent a little.

"Id rail you into the wall but I'm already balls deep in someone else." She says before she winces a little. "It feels like their vagina is strangling me though."

"Hmm wonder who it is then? Most likely a lust. But you can do that later if you wish Luna." I rubbed her back and held her head against my breasts just like I did for all my kids. For some reason this causes Luna to cry a little.

"I don't know. The lust I screwed already weren't this tight."

"Might be Blanc or one of the other kids. Or heck maybe a lillie that left the room possibly. Anyways we are almost there. Shame I really wanted to try elevator sex with you using your dick. Though Quantum may do it better." I tease making it a challenge of her ego now.

"Oh you can bet I can screw you better. She might be able to rail you better though."

"Hmm I'm going to need some proof. How about tonight we have a little competition between you two. And I already have a good selection on the judges unless you want to bring some of your own judges." I tell her with a smirk. This kind of thing should be more up her alley of fun.

"Maybe. Though the second person may win due to how you'd be more sensitive."

"There's spells to reset sensitivity even potions and ointments. But we've reached the incubator room." I tell her as the elevator doors open. I rub the taped around on her groin to see if that'd help stimulate her any.

"I'll take that challenge then. Though not today. I've screwed way to many already this morning when you went to do what you were doing."

"When your ready just tell me and we'll get it set up. Now lets get into the incubator room so you can get those eggs out of you and wait for your cuties to hatch." I'm keeping mine in cause I'm used to anal… and my healing factor can take care of other stuff for me.

"You'll have to take them out of me." She says. She then yelps. Her hands going to her crotch. Just holding them there. "Who the hell would pour ice water on my dick?"

I snicker at that. "You just got fucked by a legal loli. Congratulations you got boned by a Leopard maybe an elder at that based on how cold it is. She may want the full deal later." Good luck avoiding her.

"It was so damn cold. Gladly my cum warmed it up abit but damn."

"Yeah they are practically walking blizzards. Now how do you want the eggs taken out. By hand or machine?" I ask knowing the machine will be quicker but less pleasant.

"I just want them out. Walking with them in has been fucking with me. Hell walking around constantly pleasured and cumming is just having it hard to walk normal."

"I would guess. But I may need to go there soon I'm starting to feel a withdraw coming. If you want it done and over with we'll use the machine. Just put your bare butt in the seat and it will do the rest." I tell her rubbing my legs together as I feel a burning need for her cum.

She goes over and hops on it waiting for it.

I soon hear an eek followed by a popping sound as the eggs are gently and quickly removed from her rectum but not gentle to her but to the eggs. I could see them being taken to the incubator by a clear tube and I have to say there was a lot of variety in the eggs colors. Hmm she's going to have a lot of different types of babies. I hope I'm the same. Even if my mind is a little crazier now.

She gets up grumbling rubbing her ass. "That was wonderful."

"At least they are out and in the incubators. There is even windows for us to see them with. Just think of it as a small price for the adorable faces clinging to you later. And since your seed fertilized them they'd be biologically your children." I tell Luna as I rubbed her belly from behind.

She sighs. "You're right. Now lets get going to that room shall we." She says as she leads me to it. We went down the elevator to the living room. I then saw a door that wasn't there before. We walk in and I noticed my skin was cleaned. "Yeah Quantum added these portions for the main room to be clean." She says as we walk through the shower area. "Though the cleaning deal that doors does is for when people are entering. Not leaving." We then walk out of the showers and into the main room. Cum was filled on the floor of the room with a few couches, tables and chairs, and beanbags being in the cum. A few tvs on the walls. I then notice at the end of the room Luna's cock coming out of this altar lookin thing. Luna grunted as she came. The cum flying around the room hitting a few people.

"Hmm this looks nice. But you could take that off now if you want now that you are in this room now. Time you get to have some real fun." I rub the tape to get the idea across to her while scooping up some cum to slurp up to state my cum addiction.

She pressed her thumbs on both ends of it. It flashed purple and Luna removed it. I got a good look at it once it was removed. It was kind of like tape but with a circular portal in the middle of it. "Before we begin." She says. She opened her item box. She leaned in and took out a few items and set them down in the showerroom. She then walked into the middle of the room and turned the item box upside down.

A flood of cum and lilies fell out with all but one being white. Weird. But at least they are out now. But they thought the cum was liquid candy.

"That was quite a lot. I don't remember cumming this much." Luna says as she walked past me into the showers. She picked up her things and but them into a cupboard locking it. She then walked back out. "Can one of you kiddos bring this to the cleaning crew?" Luna asks holding up her item box.

One of the lusts ran up. "Sure I'll do it but your boning me later for this not that you'll mind." She said with a smirk before running away. Didn't have time to see which one it was.

Luna wrapped her arms around my waist. "If I remember right you wanted a boning."

"Yes and no half assed one either. I want to feel sore down there when your done." I tell her as I rubbed my butt against her dick.

She grins as she bent me over a table. "Will do." She says as she thrusted into me with her might.

I let out a loud moan as she slammed into me. I still felt full in the other hole so I could feel her dick even more as she entered me.

She moved one of my legs so it rested on the table also so she could thrust in further.

I could feel my tongue rolling out of my mouth as I was fucked stupid moaning like a beast in heat. Soo good!

I hear Luna chuckle as she hit my Gspot over and over. She then began to play with my clit.

I lost track of how many times I came but it felt so good I didn't want it to end.

After half an hour she started going quicker. "You ready for me to fill you up?" She says into my ear and I just moan in response. She then slammed her hip into mine cumming.

I laid on the table panting my womb full of cum and I'm still wanting more. I rotate my hips a little trying to get more stimulation from her dick inside of me.

"You sure you're not a nymph yourself?" Luna asks rotating her hips.

I chuckle at that. "I don't know but I think I'm becoming one in general. I like it both ways. I think that night with you and Quantum in me broke me a little." I say with a seductive grin. Can't say I don't like sex more now than I did back then.

She slowly started screwing me again. "I guess you want another round?"

"Make it another three and you can make me do a kinky dare." I laugh while wondering if Luna would go through with it. Even if it's not my pussy I'll still be fine with this lusty haze.

"Deal though I don't think I could give you another round in here. Don't want it to explode again do we?" She says taking herself out and spinning me around.

When I stopped she shoved her dick into my mouth fucking it almost like my pussy. But I'm going to need to reestablish my dominance later. Can't have them think I've been getting soft now can I?

"If I'm too rough let me know." She says.

I hum a yes as I grab her butt to keep me from sliding off the table. Maybe I'll upgrade my strapon to be more like a real dick.

Yeah covered in cum is making me slide all over this table. I see a lust besides Luna walking up.

She walked around and put her face between my legs before eating me out. It felt so wrong but so good to be eaten out by basically a clone of me.

She licks her lips. "Luna's cum is always the best fresh." She says as she continues.

I felt a bit miffed by that as I was fucked. I'm going to screw them later to prove a point. Wait which mind do I have right now me or purple heart? I can't remember and I don't really care.

"I'm getting close Emma. I hope you're ready for your lunch."

I grab her buttcheeks her hoping to throw her over the edge. Not like I was having any plans of lunch this just saves me the trouble.

"Here it comes." She says as she hilts and cums down my throat.

I don't even have to gulp as my stomach fills and I reach my climax downstairs. Though I briefly notice a flash and my mind becoming a lot more sadistic. Along with audible gulp across the room.

Luna pulls out of my mouth looking at me. "Oh yeah you CPUs have another form."

I grin sadistically at her as I equip a present I got from Scrappy. It's runes glowed menacingly as I pushed Luna onto a table. "Yes and it's my turn!" I lubed her butt up with some cum before pushing it against the hole. "One of you do something with her dick so it has something to go into." I order and a lust was quick to take her dick into her mouth sucking diligently as I was about to ram in only to be pulled up and have her dick shoved into my mouth.

"If you need to fuck anything. You can do my throat." She says.

I push her dick out of my mouth and push my dildo into her mouth. "Fine but right now I'm on top. Your only getting off if I allow it right now." I mutter the same spell I used on Lucy back then to stop her from cumming if she gets any bright ideas. She needs to learn who's the alpha around here.

"Fine but if you did something I'm getting you back." She says seeing I muttered something.

Note I need a sex dungeon for when some girls are being bad. "Hmm just know I've been around a lot longer than youngling." I tell her as I face fuck her again. If she misbehaves again I'll need to kick things up a little.

She then to hum a little to help get me off.

I give her a pat on cheek letting her know she was doing great as a few lusts where tending to her prick doing their best to get some semen out of Luna that won't till I say soo. I'd wager she'd have cummed at least three times by now even with the two sucking her breasts.

I see Luna glaring at me as she knew what I did and she stopped humming altogether.

I didn't care as I was close enough to cumming the first time around tonight. Wonder how long she can hold out for? Let's see if she breaks before she begs.

As I screwed her face I start to feel her teeth. Not enough to bite into me but enough to feel uncomfortable.

Her face was was starting to look very pissed so I went over her and took her dick into my mouth and undid the spell as I kept going wonder how much is backed up? If it's too much I'll let it fly up.

She then exploded. The most cum I've ever seen her cum at once.

I attempt to take it all to my gut. I'm taking this as a personal challenge to take as much as I can in before letting a lust take over.

As soon as Luna quit cumming she flipped herself to stand on the other side of the table. A shield coming up in front of her. "Now I remember hearing something. Something about a certain CPUs HDD form. I didn't remember the name though."

I fly up out of the cum and hug her quickly from behind. "Oh what about it? I'm purple heart. My cute little moon."

She quickly ducked down and toss me over her into the cum. "Like for example the personality of said form."

I quickly fly back up not missing a beat laughing. "Oh right. I guess you can say I'm a psychopathic killer in this form. I remember when I murdered and entire base in less than an hour for fun. Oh that was a funnn time." I lick my lips as I recall that exciting blood bath. But if this turned into a fight I'd be at a disadvantage here.

She hit the edge of the shield on the ground and some of the inner rings of it started to glow a soft purple. She didn't say anything. Just watching me closely in case I tried to fly around her again.

Hmm probably some try. But a quick look around the room showed most of the occupants have left which means the new kids of victims lay out of here. Perfect. I move in the opposite direction of Luna exiting the room and having it sealed behind me as I search for my first victim. Not caring who they were as long as they had a warm hole for me to rape and move to the next victim.

I'm pretty sure I went through at least a dozen rooms by now. I still had plenty more to go when a certain blondy showed up. "What the hell are you doing Emma those are our children you are hurting!"

I turn and receive a shield hitting my head and something erupting from it. Throwing me hard into the wall. I see the hallway lock down and a person wearing a set of combat armour walking up. "Why is she allowed to go to this form?" I recognize Luna's voice. I get grabbed from both sides from Emi and that other girl.

Cute. I form a triple layer force field around me keeping Luna and Lucy out as I throw the two rascals off me and form a basic set of gear to deal with them. I know Emi is special to her. "This should be fun. Not even Emma likes letting me out to play. This should be funnn. I have to say Emi looks cute. And tasty just like all those other girls I deflowered." I smirk as they all burn with rage.

Right as I went to do anything both of them disappeared and Luna placed her hand on the shield. An electrical charge came out and the medium shield I placed up flickered. Luna then surged forward and suckerpunched me sending me back a little. A turret then dropped from the ceiling and fired into me. I saw them being tranqs. High grade ones at that.

I grumbled. "Aww I didn't get to play that long. They were such good toys. Buzz kills." I got out as I started feeling sleepy. My healing factor keeping me up right now.

I see Luna walk up to me and slugging me. Knocking me out.

When I came back to I was myself again with a headache wondering what the bloody hell happened as my head was ringing up a blank.

I look at my wrist and see two woollen wristbands on them. I look down and see them on my ankles also. I look around and see I'm in a cell that's two floors under the control room. I see a note on the table. I pick it up and read it. 'Due to how unstable your cpu form is these wristbands will be placed on you. If you try to transform the wristbands will fuse together making you unable to move. They will be on you until further notice.'

I sigh to myself before remotely messing with my sharicite and disable the HDD transformation option so that won't be an issue. "Well that takes care of that. Need to get that settle soon. How long was I out for? Hmm I'll ask who ever comes to check on me."

I then see a blinking camera in the corner. "It looks like you are awake." Quantums voice came from it.

I look up on it and lay on the bed. "Yeah and currently pissed at my HDD form for whatever that crazy bitch did to land us here. I disabled the HDD transformation remotely at the sharicite so I don't have to worry about that bitch popping out. Might move to a different dimension when I'm able to later to see if I can find something to fix her stupid head. Or did you already compile a list of options."

"I have an idea to make that form mellowed like Zoey's Negative form would be. Also Luna decided a fitting punishment was to have none of her cum for at least a week and Lucy agreed to it. So sorry I have to follow through with it."

"Fine I'll just substitute that with Normal pudding. Besides your tastes better." I mumble trying to relax on the bed for now till I'm told I can get out.

"Also you are required to take a guard with you. And on leave till further notice." Quantum says.

"Urgh if I could strangle purple heart right now I would. It's fine not like I had plans on doing anything with the eggs up my ass. Also was my guard also preassigned?" I asked wanting to know. They might have removed the eggs too. I want to check on them as soon as I'm able to.

"Yes there already has been a guard assigned." She answers.

"Alright guessing they are going to be in the background. Sooo just so I know how long am I staying in this cell for?" I ask summoning up a book to read if i had to stay in the cell might as well get comfortable.

"For a few more hours until things have been clear and things have been taken care of." She replies.

"Alright. Umm Quantum about the eggs in me. Are they… Are they alright." I feel a pit of dread in my heart starting to form. The fear every mother has…

She doesn't answer for a full minute. "You wouldn't like the answer." She says sadly.

I freeze up my heart almost stopped. "No.. No..NO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THIS WAY!" I scream in grief. Damn it all! I swear I will kill you Purple heart I swear it! Some way somehow. You cost my child their lives now I will take yours. "Quantum can you page Cthulhu for me. Tell her I have a request for her. And I'll pay any price if she can help." Even if it cost me my life or soul I will kill purple heart. The part of me I never wanted and has only caused me pain.

"You are trying to get rid of that form? It may not go over well. Also you'd have to run it by Lucy and them. Which they may refuse due to it may bring you harm."

Yeah this is practically sucide. Though me and my HDD form are basically two different people sharing a body now. Even still killing that form would be like piercing my own heart only one that may know this would be Lucy even then it's a slight stretch. If I wanted to do this in a reasonable way I wouldn't be going to Cu who's morality is more fickle as long as her own desires are being met. They'd be better off with me gone.

"Yeah I'll ask them after I take a walk in a forest to clear my head. I'll call them when I'm heading home." I tell Quantum as I lay back down. All will to live right now gone from my soul.

"Most of the eggs survived to let you know. You didn't lose them all." She says.

"That's nice. But some still died because of me. Tell the older kids to look out for their younger siblings and to visit their egg sisters often. I'm going to need a lot of time to myself for awhile." I'm not lying about that part. But my heart still aches. Not much is going to sway me from what I've chosen to go.

"If you think we'll allow you to leave for that long you are mistaken."

"Hey not like I defined what a lot is or where I'd be by myself at. Was planning to do most of the brooding in my room thank you very much. Besides was only planning on taking a walk in a forest for like half maybe an hour at most. Since the weather in Leanbox is usually so pleasant this time of year." I say leaning back. Don't like it when people jump to conclusions on shit.

A portal opened up. "And that is fine. If you wish to go on your walk now you can. And I am required to say this next bit. Blah blah blah. You know the usual nonsense about trying not to run off and what not."

"Don't worry me running off would be pretty low on the stuff I'd do. I'm not stupid like my other form. Mind if we go to virtua Forest? If I have a choice that is. Remember it having a more peaceful aura to it than the rest of the forests around here." That and if I were to have my final moments anywhere I'd want it to be there. A memory of home.

Quantum didn't answer but the portal flickered changing.

"Thanks Quantum. So we are ready to get going now?" I ask putting my book away and standing next to my guard in front of the portal. I wonder if I'll come back after I kill purple heart? Given I have those shadow upgrades in me. Maybe maybe not. I don't really care right now.

"Yes. We can leave as you wish." The guard says as she dissipates into shadows. The shadow coming down and going into mine.

I hum a tune as I walk through into Virtua forest finishing the tune before time slows to a crawl as Cu appears in front of me. "So a wayward CPU has summoned me. This should be interesting. You know I don't normally do things for free it's going to come at a price. Depending on what it is."

"I wish to kill Purple heart my other half who's become more of a parasite in my life than an asset. As payment you can use my wombs for any of the humanoid races you wish to make as experiments. A body that can handle various conditions and extremes I hear is quite valuable to your research." I shiver as Cu gives my body and appraising gaze before she meets my eyes holding out a document to me with a pen.

"Very well I'll accept your payment. But just to cover my ass legally there is an amount you can pay to back out. All you need to do is sign then fight Purple heart." I sign on the dotted line without a second thought. Even I don't know what will fully happen if I kill purple heart another half of me. As time resumes Purple heart appeared before me looking more like a spirit with a sadistic grin. "So you finally worked up the nerve for our little show down. See which personality reigns as King."

"Yes." I say getting ready. I feel another presence above me but I chose to ignore it. Due to it wasn't moving.

She grins before charging me with her twin blades I was lucky her spirit form could hit has hard but her speed was still annoying to deal with. I had to be a lot more defensive tanking blows with a shield waiting for an opening to strike.

But she kept the blows up. Increasing her speed every so often. "Oh come on Emma. Can't keep up can you?"

"Yeah kept talking." I quickly throw a sticky bomb blow a good chunk of her off before I shield bashed her starting to go on the offensive making an LMG to shoot the crap out of her as I advanced in a defensive stance using explosive ammo now.

She dodged most the shots. She then shot forward ramming her shoulder into me sending me back. "I have to say this healing ability is something else." She says as I saw her clothing turning white.

I remembered the dagger future Scrappy gave me for unfair fights like this. Just needed to get close. "Yeah it is. But it doesn't make us invincible." I tell her. As got in close sucker punching her in the face before stabbing her in the heart with the dagger I secretly equipped. It claused blood red lines to spread across her body before she fell dead. I feel a small amount of energy pick me up. "Ah that felt good. Now with her dead. My body is fully mine now!" I cheer finally feeling free from my other self.

I here some soft clapping before the presence above me disappeared.

Was that Omega? Or was it Silver? No Silver would have said something snarky before leaving. I turn to my shadow wondering if the shade was still there. "So you I dealt with purple Heart she shouldn't be coming around anymore. Well at least that personality. So what to do now?"

"How about that stroll you said you were doing." Says the guard calmly. Still not being visible.

"Right good thing this is a nude park." I unequip my clothes and start walking through the forest naked. Seeing if I could get a rise out of her and also because I can now.

"Do as you wish." She says simply.

I shrug walking around naked just enjoying the beauty of nature now. It was nice. Exactly what I needed after everything.

I greet the few people I ran into. Some recognizing me from the old job I worked and my quest I did here.

It was nice though I might be getting a little horny after how much my sex drive has increased. But honestly I felt more relaxed now than ever. "Hmm So this is where you wandered off to at least there are no spiders." Came a very sarcastic me sounding type of jackass voice.

I turn to the voice. "I've been enjoying a walk."

It belonged to an ashen blonde with a whole gentlemen detective theme going on even had the cane. She did pull it off rather well. "Hmm Yeah I noticed and your naked for being another version of my mom you two sure do have a lot in common."

"This is a nude park." I say back. "Wait you that little squirt I ran into before." I say. I know that a few people came to the past and she did look familiar to the kid.

"Yup I'm her grown up self mom three. And I do have to say you have a nice ass and better tits. But I'm betting by now your craving some of Luna's cum. By day four currently you'd be begging for it. I may or may not have something that could help." She tells me walking close enough to drape herself over me.

"And what could that be?" I question. Wondering what it was.

"This little vial is often used in places to help combat addiction. It will help at least extend you begging till you sentence for no cum is up. But you should know this the bigger amounts of Luna's cum you take in at once the worse the addiction will be." Sherry held up a vial to me with a pale blue fluid in it.

"And who knows how much the kids have been taking in. And thank you."

She hands me the vial. "Yeah but in exchange I want a kiss and some snuggle time." That all she must have rather simple mind set.

"That is acceptable." I say to her. A lot better than what she could have asked for due to her holding this in front of me.

"Thanks now drink up to state that addiction Emma." She told me with a smile an innocent glint in her eyes like mine used to have.

I drink it knowing something may be up. I just stare at her as I do so.

My skin feels a bit flush but otherwise fine other than being a little horny. "Yeah only drawback is it makes you a bit horny. But you have Pink heart to help with that right? And the other 8 women you married. A rather small price to pay for helping with the addiction."

"True. Very very true." I say determining if I should go back home now or not.

"So about that kiss? Can I get it now before escorting you back my dear?" She took my hand and elegantly pulled me close as if we were doing one of this classical dances.

"Fine though I wonder how people look at you when you're basically kissing your mother."

"Eh I don't really care. Dealt with worse." She told me before kissing me even pushing her tongue against mine.

Once she was finished I asked jokingly. "Well I guess that is a way to say your a mommy's girl."

"Yeah in more ways than one. Not my fault they are super protective of me." She said blushing up a storm.

"Aw. Look how adorable you are." I say smirking.

She backed up a little blushing even more. "Yeah.. Your looking more like a hungry nymph now.. Um just to get this out if you jump me. I consent."

"Well it's because of that stuff you gave me." I say moving closer.

She backed into a tree. "Well then I guess I should take responsibility then?" Sherry looked at my breasts blushing. A bit in shame and excitement maybe. She already unequipped her clothes.

"Why yes you should. And it looks like you like the idea." I say seeing how wet she was.

Sherry looked away at that. "Well I can't deny that. And it's not incest since I'm not blood related to you."

"Meh. Yes and no. Now lets skip the chit chat shall we?" I say grabbing her chin gently and angling her face to face mine gently.

Her breath hitched a little when I kiss her but she soon relaxed as we maked out. I moved a hand down to grab her butt giving it a nice squeeze. It was soft but had a nice bit of muscle to it giving it some firmness.

I decide to act slow. I move her so she rested onto the ground. I move my mouth to her neck to start sucking on it.

She let out a pleased moan as one of her hands was on the back of my head rubbing it while the other grabbed my ass.

I smirk as I position myself to grind myself against her.

Once I began grinding she pulled me closer as the waves of pleasure hit her. Hmm I wonder what the other me would think if I got her little girl knocked up?

Meh I'll think of it later. I warm my hands down. One to play with her breast and one to play with her ass.

Sherry seemed to have a similar idea as her hands wandered to similar places not that I minded as this was getting us off faster.

I moved my hand to her lower lips as I grinded into her faster. "Have you done it with others?" I ask. While yes she shows some experience. She doesn't show a lot.

"Only when Scrappy took me to bars in the shadow dimension as my parents kept driving girls away. Haven't had sex a lot but I'm no virgin." She told me as she lifted a breast to suck on it.

"I guess I should make this as memorable as possible for you then." I say as I start pleasuring her more.

She let out another mewl of pleasure at that. "Yeah still best fuck was with a Ghoul. Those gals are real good in bed."

"I guess I have to step up the game a little bit huh." I whisper into her ear.

"You know it." She let out a groan afterwards as I picked up the intensity. If she has a Ghoul fetish I could hook her younger self up.

I'll do it once this Sherry is a few years older though. I start to hit her good points once I find them out.

She moaned loudly and a few moments later she hit her climax hard. Cumming a lot for her stature which was more of the average height type. The sweet scent of her climax assaulted my nose almost making me drool. Looks like I found a squirter.

"Looks like you're a squirter. Now do you do it every time though?" I say pleasuring her again. I've only seen Selene squirt once so far.

"Y-yeah even though I don't have sex often." Sherry blushed stuttering her words a little. Aww the cute thing is embarrassed about squirting. Though it's hot in my opinion.

I start hitting her good points again. Taking advantage of her higher sensitivity. I give her a quick peck on the lips. "You're making yourself look more adorable."

"You think I'm adorable? Most just call me a jackass." She told me as her body tensed up from all the pleasure.

"I doubt they'd call you that if you acted like this around other people."

"Only act this way around certain people. Urgh I feel my second time approaching." She let out a moan as her second time was nearing.

I then stick my fingers into her and quickly locate her g spot. "That makes me feel a little special then."

"Just uh kiss me before I climax!" She pulls me down into a hard kiss making out with her has her second climax hits.

I lean down and take her mouth into a kiss as I curl my fingers.

I felt her climax hit my belly as it squirted out. Making both of us feel warm as it hit. This was perfect.

I feel my lust calm down. "I'm glad you felt so good for you to hit me with it that hard." I joke. I gave her a peck as she panted.

"Yeah... " She couldn't talk much due to her intense orgasm right now. But I think she was going to say something like lets do this again sometime.

I get up as I pick her up. "I'm glad. If you want to do this again we can. Now do you want to come to my place?" I ask.

"Yeah feel exhausted after that session… But yeah later after I recover. Got any ghouls old enough to fuck?" Well we have that one Chef and some staff… She must have a ghoul fetish or something like that.

"We have a few yes. Though you'll need their consent." I say. I then call out. "Oi guard. Can you have a portal opened up?"

"Eh you two done fucking? Yeah I'll get it open shortly. We'll need to have one of the docs reevaluate your current condition again after the stunt you pulled. Who knows they might medically clear you after a thorough check up. Since it was your other self and so forth that did it." She told me as a portal opened to a hot tub.

"That will be fine. Just inform me when one of the docs are coming by." I say to her as I walk into the portal and sat down into the hot tub. Setting Sherry besides me.

"I'll have Quantum do that since we are here. Off to get laid by one of the Futa's since she asked me to help her relieve some tension earlier." The shade then walked off as I noticed a camera trained on us.

I wave at it and smile. Happier than I was earlier.

I then heard some whimpering as I saw Rina trying to get off. Poor thing must not be able to get off with her hands alone. I also notice Saki walking towards us after scooping Rina up gently helping the poor girl get off as she came to us. "So your back Emma I was starting to get worried." She told me with a smile as Rina humped her breasts.

"I was just taking a stroll through the forest and I ran into a friend."

"Hmm she looks pretty. Anyways your used to anal right? Mind helping our Futa daughter relieve her hard on?" Saki asked guess she isn't used to anal. Welp if that's what it takes to help my kids it's fine besides anal isn't that bad same with oral to a lesser degree.

"Sure. Though I'm not going to move." I say. We are in the shallow portion of it.

Rina hopped in and bent my legs up before hammering into my asshole. For a kid she sure had some natural talent. That's to be expected of one of me and Zoey's kids.

I sit there taking it. I see her trying to move faster but the water and her body refusing it. Yeah I don't get why the type twos start producing their sperm at around four on average.

I clench a little on her trying to stimulate her more. "Hmm now just how desperate are you to cum Rina? I'm sure we can work something out." I tell her as I rub her back gently.

She just grunts and moans as she continued.

I move my hands to rub her nipples. "Good girl. Just let me know if you want me to suck you off." I tell her as my legs wrap behind her cute little butt as she ravages my backdoor. These futa's just keep getting more fun. But I only give if they want it. Which they most certainly do with Rina here.

"Something's coming." She pants.

I pull her out and suck her off the rest of the way letting her cream into my mouth. "You taste wonderful sweety. Did you enjoy boning mommy?"

She nods her head. Being nervous.

I pick her up and set her on to my lap. "Talk to me Rina something bothering you other than the obvious you need to take care of your little friends needs that me and your sisters will be happy to help with a little warning." Out of the futas Rina has got to be the cutest. She got most of me and Zoey's cute sides.

"It's just embarrassing." She says covering her blushing face.

"Embarrassing? Which part boning your mom or needing to fuck all the time to keep your hard on down." I rub her back my sweet little angel is feeling down so it's my job to help her.

She blushed harder in response.

I kiss her forehead guessing it's a mix of both. "Don't worry we'll be visiting your half sister after I get a check up. Maybe she has something that can help she's a very smart girl. I think you'll like her. Your a very special girl Rina and a cute one at that."

"Which sister?" She asks. Her blushing toning down.

"Her name is Scrappy Smith. She's from Zoey's side of the family. She's Older than Merlyn by roughly two years. And she's much more experienced with the practical side of magic. And she's nice. You two share a father in Zoey Smith but different moms." I say to her delighted her blush is coming down. And this will be good to introduce them to their other side of the family.

"Okay." She say energetically.

"Good girl. I'll only be taking you along unless one of your older sisters is planning on traveling. It will be something special between the two of us Rina." I give her one of my best heartwarming smiles I could give to cheer her up more.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Clockwork it's time for your check up. Please step out of the rather inviting hot tub so we can start." A hot shadow doc told me wearing only a very skimpy bikini under a pristine white lab coat. What's with these docs and being soo hot.. Well the hotness may put some patients at ease getting them more focused on them rather than a needle.

"Sure." I say giving Rina to Saki. I get out of the tub. "Do you want to stay here?" I ask Sherry.

"What? I'm sore and surrounded by hot women and I know the lusts would bone me if I asked same with most futas. I might go to Brave for a little after I've had some fun here. Yeah I'd love to stay here. Especially since you said you have cute ghouls." Sherry says with a playful smile. She does have a good point.

Well I meant stay in this room but eh. I'll take it as a yes. "Just ask someone and they'll bring you to one of the guest rooms." I tell her. Since most people don't live on the first floor most of them are guest rooms.

"Will do. And I'm sure misses Skynet heard about as well. Funny how most call her that or Q for short." Sherry lets out a laugh as she leans back. Poor Quantum she has to deal with another me.

"Is she that well known already?" I ask her. I'll get this last question out of the way before going.

"She's a well known scholar in my time. Given she's studied so much and her intellect. Too bad she'll need to come to me if she wants to read one of her books." Sherry smirks as I believe Quantum was likely irked by this.

"She may come by and bug you later then. Come find me later if you want to chat more." I say walking out. Leaving out the hidden meaning I left.

"You got it Em-Chan." Sherry smirks as she uses a new nickname causing me to groan. As the doc sets up a scanning pod. "Just hop in when you ready Miss Clockwork and please stay naked it helps the scan."

I step on it and kept still.

After a few minutes I hear a beep. "Alright everything looks normal and that second personality is gone. Everything checks out. My personal opinion your good to go. But I'll fax this over to some higher ups and due to the time difference we'll know if your clear in a few minutes as we'd get a massage and those things on your limbs will disintegrate." The doc tells me as she types a few things and sends a message.

"That's great." I say happily. Things will be better now.

Soon the bracelets fall off burning to ash and Quantum speaks up. "Congratulations for being on active duty again among other things. I'm updating everything now… Also thanks for making sure that incident won't happen again. I'll also tell Luna you killed the bad woman."

"I guess she didn't take it well?"

"The you being cleared part not really but she is more happy about you taking care of the one that actually did it. She doesn't want me to tell you but she misses you. Apparently no one does her as good as you. She's getting off but it feels as good as how you do it. She muttered your still her best fuck. I think she accidentally punished herself by taking away her best toy." Quantum told me me with a giggle.

"Well I am one of the more experienced here." I joke back.

"You should try edging her in the shower. Who knows you might get lucky. The portal to Brave is open and ready. But she should be on the way out. Have fun on your trip you two." Note be careful when I do Luna.

I put my clothes on and make may way down to the portal room.

Rina following after me hurriedly getting dressed to come with me. She looked so cute as she followed me. Guess she really is excited to see her other sister. And travel likely been cooped up in the house for too long.

I pick her up as I walked. "Excited to meet another one of your sisters?"

"Yes! Especially from the other side of the family. I wonder what she's like? I love the ones here but you know how it can get with so many right?" Rina pouts guess that means everyone forms their little groups and not spending a lot of time with each other.

"Maybe you and Scrap will form a great sisterly bond." I say moving her so she rode on my shoulders. Her leaning on my head.

"I hope so. Your hair is soo soft." She told me as we crossed the portal. I don't think she know how crazy Scrappy. She made storable supernovas for crying out loud. I just hope she hasn't reached a new level of crazy now.

"Glad you like it." I say as I we walked to brave.

Once there I look around for the quickest way to new Planeptune where I heard Scrappy was. Might as well try my new HDD form out now if I can.

"You want to fly there?" I ask as I take a deep calming breath and go to transform.

I feel cool sensation run over my skin but I feel no change in mind I'm still me one hundred percent. It worked it's only me in my head now. I am king of my mind. Rina looked at me stunned. "You can fly?"

I float off the ground and I move her to my arms. "Yep."

"Then lets fly! How fast can you go mom!?" She asked excitedly with a happy grin. This will be fun.

"Really really fast." I say starting off at mid speed.

She giggles as I fly off. I remember Planeptune being to the south west. So I head off in that direction while keeping an eye on the ground to spot any Planeptune structures.

"Just tell me when you're having trouble breathing." I tell her. Over the wind.

She giggled as we kept flying. "Flying is so fun!" Rina told me as I saw the Planeptune tower coming into view.

Hmm. I don't know how well they'd take it if I went through the balcony. I'll go through the lobby.

When I got there I untransformed and walked in to the place. Which had a decent amount of gold lining mixed with purple. Huh I wonder what brought that on.

Wait didn't she get with someone here? I then walk to the desk. "Do you happen to know where a Scrappy Smith or Neptune is?" I ask her.

"Hmm Neptune She's up stairs in her room. She'd know where miss smith is. All we have currently is that she has a residence in new Planeptune. I'll let her know she has a visitor." The receptionist informed me pointing to an elevator.

"Thank you." I say as I walked to the elevator. Man they need to up their security.

Once in bars locked us in before something scanned us head to toe. "Security scan passed." Before it started going up. Soo more passive security then.

Understandable. I wonder what database it has. I know I'm not part of this Dimenison's residents.

When I got to the main floor I heard moaning and an older teen version of me being pounded by a blonde from behind with a strap on. Her hair was more of a pale red now. I even saw a Nepgear fingering herself secretly to her sister being screwed.

"Enjoying yourselves I take it?" I ask smirking. It's what they get for banging in the living room.

"Fucking loving it. Oh right their Alice right their babe Ah I'm going to C-Cum!" Neptune shrieked as she came soon after from her lovers assault.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." I say blandly.

She was pushed onto the floor with a yelp. Before the blonde Alice gave me a bow. "Sorry we weren't expecting visitors today while Sherry was attending school. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes I am wondering where Scrappy lived here in Planeptune."

"Ah she lives in the mansion she constructed in what was my nation before it was brought here as part of Planeptune. She should be on the island to the north. It's being treated as a more private island for executives to relax or celebrities to avoid harassment. Scrappy likes the quiet and space. She mostly made most buildings there with her alchemy." Alice said giving me a good idea of where to go.

"Thank you." I tell her walking to the balcony.

"Also your little girl is such a cutie." Alice says as a remark.

"She is isn't she?" I ask as I drop backward off the balcony. Falling a dozen feet before transforming.

Rina clutches to me as we fall before I fly up and to the island. "Mom that was scary."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would like it." I apologize.

"Just give me a little warning next time. But it was a little fun." Rina blushed her heart going a mile a minute.

"I'll give you a warning next time then." I say smiling.

"Good. I hope I can fly too someday. It would be fun flying alongside you." Hmm I wonder if I can get Scrappy to give me a shipment of those sharicite bracelets for them to use.

"Hopefully you can."

She snuggles into me happily. I send out some pulses as I got close to the island to try and locate Scrappy rather than search the old fashion way.

I locate her in one of the mansions. I land outside of it and detransform.

I saw a girl sun bathing outside naked humming to herself. She was the one Scrappy was with during the wedding. Nana I believe her name was. She was cute.

"Hey there." I say waving.

"Oh high your Scrap's step mom right? Are you here to see her? She's sorta in do not disturb mode right now." Nana told me making me a little worried.

"Ah. Well yes I came by with the intent to talk to her. What happened?"

"Oh nothing happened. She's just in her workshop making stuff. Which right now happens to be a singularity grenade aka she messes one thing up everything goes bye bye more than her nova grenades." Just what fresh hell has Scrappy cooked up now?

I sigh. "That girl. Are you able to inform her that I'm here?"

"Not that she'd listen when she's in the zone. You know how people get when they are like that. She started last afternoon so she should be done in a couple minutes by now." Nana told me. That damn long? Must be one piece of work.

"Hmm." Is all I say.

"Hey Nana I'm done want me to cook anything?" I hear Scrappy ask apparently the cook of this place.

"So I heard you were falling into your mad scientist ways." I joke.

She laughs evilly. "Falling into no just embracing what I am. Alex told me to stop after I made the first singularity grenade as it scared the heck out of her. And I already have plans for more dangerous stuff. But the Nova's should deal with most stuff." I know she's basically a kid to me still but she actually scares me.. Just a little tensy bit and I won't admit any more than that currently.

"Calm it down if your by a civilization then." I say setting Rina down.

"Don't worry I'm careful not to end all of us. So you came just to talk or you need my help with something." Scrappy asked stretching causing her tank top to pull up enough to expose part of her lower belly.

"Mainly to chat." I say honestly. "And little Rina here wanted to meet her big sis Scrappy."

Scrappy squatted down to Rina's level extending her hand. "Hello Rina I'm Scrappy or Scrap as most call me. It's nice to finally meet some of my extended family from Miss Emma."

"H-hello." Rina says shaking her hand.

"It's not like you're banned from my place you know." I say.

"Yeah but I am busy with a set squad dimension rotation. I'm lucky I have Nana here to help me take care of Mercury." Scrappy yawns as she lays on one of the patio chairs. I notice she was dressing casually just a tank top and gym shorts. Well a pair of googles wear hanging from her neck. And her hair was basically silver now with a few flecks of red.

"Well when you get stationed in my dimension you'll always have a place at mine." I say sitting down myself.

"Yeah good to know I'll have a place to crash at when I'm over there. So Rina need help with anything? Or you come to get her fitted for training gear?" She asked causing Rina to blush. Right her hardon problem.

"Thanks for reminding me. Rina do you want to tell her what you need help with?" I ask her softly.

Rina blushes rubbing her legs. "It's embarrassing. I have a almost constant urge to have sex. My thing won't stay down otherwise and gets painfully hard. Did I miss anything mom?"

"No you didn't. Rina's main problem is she's a type two futa." I say explaining the rest partly.

"I see yeah that's usually is the fact most are horny as all heck and to some that can be a curse with how much they need to do it. Now there are some options. But we'd need to handle this carefully. I could create something for her to wear that would let her switch between normal girl and futa. But it might affect her unique biology. I'll need Quantum to help run through and see if anything might adversely affect Rina. My intentions are to help not to inadvertently cause harm." Scrappy told us with a serious glint in her eyes going into professional mode.

"How would it affect her biology if she's able to turn back and forth?" I ask wanting to know.

"In practice it shouldn't but sometimes things happen. I mean it works perfectly with normal futas. They are able to knock someone up in dick form and able to bear a child in their normal form. But I haven't had time to see if the cause would be the same for a type two. It most likely is as her body would be reverted to how it was before. But as a safety precaution it would be best if she switched back for at least a day once a year. Now we can't do herm as it's in between. But her being a normal girl with a switch will give her more freedom from her impulses. I might request she stay here for awhile to make sure everything is fine." I watch as Scrappy began making something from a jewler kit.

"I don't even know much about type twos myself to be honest. I can have Quantum to do a little research."

"Thanks. Have her get back to us when she's finished or found something. I'll keep working on this." Scrappy told me as Rina climbed into her lap cuddling against Scrappy's chest.

I tap on my bracelet and the hologram screen pops up. I type in the request in for Quantum to do. "Shouldn't be more than a few minutes." I say.

"Alright. After this we'll head inside for lunch then." Nana said with a smile her cheer almost being like old me in a way.

"So how far have you upgraded your cooking Scrap?" I ask her.

"Eh I'm able to keep up with Nana. I'd say probably in the Sous Chef range. Not quite the head of the kitchen but I can handle most stuff." She told me not breaking from her task.

"Better than me then. Only thing I cook is breakfast and sweets but since there's so many people the cooks take care of it all anymore."

"Aww but sharing a meal together is one of the best things. Oh I should make you one of my Oden Sandwiches!" Nana gleamed while Scrappy gave me a look of pity as Quantum came back with the needed intel. Looks like we were in the green.

"And what is in these sandwiches?" I ask as I hand the tablet to Scrap.

"Various things stewed together then having a skewer through them and on a sub bun… It's not for the faint of heart." Scrap tells me before Nana bonks her on the head. "Hey it's not that bad and they are delicious."

"That b-." I stop myself with a cough. "Is there another dish you're good at making?" I ask.

"Hmm oh yeah mostly traditional Japanese recipes or stuff involving a pot mostly stews, rice and pasta dishes." Nana tells me as Scrappy reviews the information.

"It may be rude for me to suggest a meal but I'd like to try one of the pasta dishes if you don't mind." I say politely.

"Alright I'll get started then!" Nana ran off as Scrappy put a bracelet on Rina's wrist. "Done just need to activate the switch if Rina is ready. Note if you go through with this. You'll likely lose out on being a type two and would be a type one afterwards. But you'll mostly be losing you cums addictive property and stuff only mostly involving sex and how your body handles nutriants. It's your choice Rina. Alternatively you can do the tape thing Luna is doing." Scrappy told us making sure Rina knew what she was doing.

"I-I want to try th- the switching one." Rina says blushing a little embarrassed.

"Alright this will sting a little and you'll need to get through a few changes." Scrappy then activated the bracelet causing Rina to yelp with a soft glow. Before she pulled down her pants and looked between her legs. "Huh what is this? Is it what you have mom?" She pulls down her pants to show me her new genitals in her female form. And from a medical standpoint she did look healthy down there… But I'll need to help her through a few things.

"Yes its what I have. It's what's called a vigina. What normal females have. Herms also have one."

She pulled her pants up soon after. "Hmm it feels weird. But better than the hard thing. Now my underwear feels too airy." She shivered as a breeze rolled through.

I chuckle. "You have had it for your whole life. Of course it will feel weird at first."

"Yeah… But it's better than having a raging boner for the future. Now I have more time to pursue other things." Rina says before snuggling back against Scrappy who gently rubbed her back. Hopefully Scrappy has some underwear that will fit her better.

"Thank you for doing this Scrappy."

"Your welcome and if Rina wants to visit more I'll give her a special rune stone that will make a portal to my place or close. She is such a little sweetheart. Come by anytime you want to chat or need my specialized version of help. Now if you don't mind I sorta need to go change Mercury's diaper." Scrappy groaned as she headed inside. "Come on you two follow me inside you can entertain yourselves in the living room with the TV."

"Well it would be rude to leave after being invited to lunch. And I do have to admit. Rina does look like she loves your company already."

"That's good I'm enjoying her's as well. She can stay awhile if she likes. Now the channels are in the channel guide near the couch. Movies are in the cabinet to the left, Games are in the one right. Now I need to check on my little girl now." Scrappy left us in the living room heading down a hall further down to the right.

I sit down and turn on the TV. Seeing it on a kids show. I shrug and leave it on.

Rina watched it closely with interest even though it was basically my little group doing a my little pony type of show. I remember how that was the first time me and Noire kissed well one of the firsts. I used to have a hidden vibbrator in her panties to mess with her.

They must have had it on for the little one. I lean back as Rina sat in my lap.

After a could minutes Scrappy came back holding her little girl. Mercury was clinging cutely to her mother's shirt looking absolutely adorable. Zoey you have no idea what you're missing right now.

I coo at her. Does she recognize me?

She waves at me slowly still sticking close to her mother. Which is understandable.

I wave back. "I hope it was fine I left her in Sam's care. I was in the middle of doing quite a few things."

"It's fine. Sam took good care of her till I got there. I was happy to have my baby back in my arms again." Scrappy told me as she got a thing of baby food ready for Mercury.

"I'm glad I could help. If you do need anything in the future just ask."

"I will don't worry. Same goes for you if you need my help. My door is always open when I'm not busy to family." Scrappy told me as she began feeding Mercury as Nana began setting the table.

"I'll remember that then." I say to her with a small smile.

Nana then called out. "Lunch is ready everyone! I made a lot so eat up!"

Now lets see how this dish came out. I got up picking Rina up and going over to the table.

It looked to have various meats in it but it still smelled good likely due to the seasoning. It also had some creamy garlic sauce.

I set Rina down in a chair and sat next to her. "It looks delicious." I tell Nana.

"Thank you. At least I don't need to break out the hammer then." She told me with a pleased grin.

Why am I getting a weird feeling about her now.

"Least person who insulted her cooking got turned into a pancake after I told her they'd live. They were a shadow with a bad mouth." Scrappy told me as she feed Mercury.

"Ah." I say. I doubt she'd be able to squash me.

"Hey they touched my butt too. Only your allowed to do that Scrap." Nana pouted as Scrappy groaned. "It took an hour of talking to get things resolved as I was technically the person on site."

"Bet that was a pain. Was the chap a civilian or soldier?"

"Civ that was rather dumb. I told him to leave Nana alone that she was my girl and he said something like I couldn't please her without a good dick. Then he slapped her ass after saying Nana's cooking was crap. Then came the hammer." Scrappy said with a groan.

"Ouch. I would've done something also."

"Also correct me if I'm wrong but is there something against a Civ harassing a soldier. Like them keep going when ordered to leave them alone or something?" Scrappy asked me given I was more experienced.

"That's a big grey line. If it's verbal you can't really do anything though if they get physical you have the right to beat the shit out of them just not too much." I sigh. "It's just a grey line."

"Ah was just wondering since they grabbed my vagina. But I wasn't in a mood to deal with them and tried just walking away. Which didn't work cause he followed." Scrappy told me as she got to the table with Mercury on her lap.

"Should've slapped some cuffs on him for sexual harassment. Or knocked him out. Either would've worked."

"Almost did by kneeing him in the nuts. Anyways time for lunch. Oh right. Rina this is Mercury your niece." I just noticed Rina was staring at Mercury wide eyed.

"He-hello. Nice to me-meet you." Rina says to her.

Mercury blinks and looks at Rina. "Hello.."

I chuckle. I ruff up Rina's hair. I get myself and Rina a plate.

Lunch went rather quietly and peaceful being like back then for me when I didn't have a lot of kids. Think I might let Rina stay here so she can get some quality time in.

"I have to say I enjoyed the meal. Sadly I cannot stay longer. Would you like to stay here longer Rina?" I ask.

"Umm yeah. I like the quiet here. And the you know no longer raging boner." Rina said blushing.

"Alright. It'll be up to you and Scrap here to decide on how long you'll be staying."

Scrappy pulled Rina gently into a one armed hug kissing her forehead. "Stay as long as you want little sis. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her Mom."

"That's fine. If she wants to live here I'll have her things transferred over but I expect to see you visiting me little one." I say smiling ruffling up Rina's hair again.

"Thanks mom. Though I'm going to wait a little before deciding that far." Rina said thinking this through.

"And that's fine. Just send me a message later alright." I say kissing her forehead.

Rina hugged me rubbing her face into my breasts. "Will do mommy."

"I'll see you later okay sweety." I say to her.

She gives me a wave as I leave. I'll have Quantum make me a portal once I'm far enough away.

Once I get a few dozen meters from the place I triple tap my watch requesting it.

A portal opened up in front of me with Quantum yanking me through to be kissed by her as I could feel her dick pressing against me. A nice welcome home.

"Is it me or are you happy to see me." I joke.

"Well um yes? I love you remember. So you got time for one round some time soon?" Quantum asked as she slipped her hand into my pants to play with my pussy.

"Well I have time now." I say grinding against her.

She yanked down my pants and pushed me onto the bed. "Then I'll be sure to give to you good." In one quick motion Quantum rammed her dick into me filling up my love tunnel with is as her mouth took in one of my breasts as she pounded away into me.

"Horny are we?" I pant. Usually she only goes like this when she really is.

She responded by grabbing my butt and fucking me harder. I could feel her dick swelling a bit more in me as she kept going. Like always she makes me feel so damn good.

I lean up so I was by her ear. "How about you give my insides a good creaming."

She growls. "Not planning on stopping till your stuffed." I felt her cumming into me soon after she kept pounding away but with more half thrusts now trying to keep all the cum in me.

"Show me whos boss of my womb. You or Luna." I say trying to get a rise out of her to screw me harder.

I felt her nails digging into me ass as gave it to me harder than she's ever done it before sending me to sexual bliss as she hammered me into the bed. The only thought running through my head was Quantum was the boss of my womb now.

"Yes more. Give it to me." I gasp out.

She kept it up cumming the entire time. I even felt my own climax nearing it's peak with how hard she was claiming me. I may be more addicted to Quantum's dick now than Luna's cum at this rate.

After a few more thrust from her I cried out in bliss as I came. My instincts making me hold Quantum close to me.

"Remember only my dick can do you like this. Only I can breed you like this Emma. You are my Alpha and I'm your omega or would beta be better in this context? Either way I'm the boss of your womb and the breeder of your harem." Quantum kissed me her dick still in me as she more than secured her dominance as my harems primary breeding partner. And well I was married to her as well.

"Agreeable. You'll be the only one I'll let breed me." I say still coming off my high.

"Good the rest all ready had me breed them. We'll need to wait a while before we go for another round of breeding. Can't let the kids feel neglected if we pump too many out at one time to keep up with." She rubbed my breasts giving them a gentle squeeze causing some milk to squirt out. Why did that have to feel so good? I'm not going to deny that I'm loving sex a lot now.

"You're right. We can't neglect them." I say calming down.

"Good you're getting it. How about every anniversary? It's every ten years I believe." She whispers into me ear as she rubs my belly.

"That'll be fine. It would mean the kids will be mainly grown up before the next ones are born."

"Yes and can watch as their mothers are bred again." Quantum kissed my neck before someone coughed to get our attention.

"Yes?" I ask looking over.

"Sorry to interrupt your um making more sisters for me mom. But I just wanted to let you know I'll be going on an adventure to Brave for awhile. Connect with some family over there." Spoke Merlyn dressed in what looked almost like a dragon and dark sorceress armor/suit. It looked like it was out of a fantasy game as end game gear. She even had a bladed staff.

I get up and give her a quick hug. "Have a save journey then. I expect you to come and say high once in awhile or at least send letters."

"I will try to do both if I can. Unless I get killed then it'd be about a year or so till I'm able to send some again. I'm a shadow still so even if I die I should come back eventually." Merlyn tells me with a slight chuckle as I glare at her.

I flick her forehead. "Even if that would happen be careful."

"Ow.. But that's unlikely as I've passed the shadow archmage level test six-seven years ago. And I do have close quarters combat training." Wait doesn't that take most into adulthood to achieve? And she did it as a kid? I'm a bit impressed.

"That is impressive but still be careful. Or I'm bending you over a knee if I heard you died."

She pales at that. "R-Right I'll be careful maybe… Can't wait to rub the fact I'm an arch mage in Scrappy's face." Hmm I wonder what level Scrappy is? Given her intellect.

"Well I wouldn't know. Say hi to your sister Rina while over there."

"I will later mom." She then runs off as I look to Quantum I so want to know if she's going to get told Scrappy is higher than her.

"What level is Scrappy?" I ask. I don't know how the magic system rankings work.

"She's a Grand Magi level mage. About roughly five levels up. After arch mage it's Grand mage, Grand Arch mage, Magi, Arch Magi then finally Grand Magi. After that is Grand Arch magi. Before even mage it's acolyte." Quantum told me giving me a small window for my brain to process everything.

I just give a simple nod. "Alright."

"So what now?" Quantum asked as she snuggled into me her dick sealing me up.

"I don't know. We've all had a tiring day. How about a quick nap?"

"Sounds good to me my lovely baby carrier." She tells me with a smirk pushing her dick in a bit more in my full belly..

I groan and snuggle into her. I then start drifting off.

Last thing I remember was the rest coming in and snuggling against me surrounding me on all sides.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups like the occasional long as hell chapters like this one. (We need help with when to properly end a chapter off)

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	25. Chapter 24

As everyone knows we are winging it and fucking around now days.

 **Chapter 24 - Plutia's POV**

I growl when I see the message. Apparently Abby came back for a few days and not telling us.

S-Sha sighed as she hugged me. "Abby again?"

I sigh. "Yes. Apparently she was here for a few days. Few months ago." I say.

"During that whole war? She did need to protect her nation. Heard she even got recruited by the shadows." S-Sha told me like it didn't even matter being brought up.

"It would've been nice for her to drop by at least." I say. We were home when all that happened. I took care of the bothersome ones here.

"She's stationed in Brave currently want to go visit her or go scare her soon to be wives of her harem?" S-Sha asked and I guess it would help if I was out there more. I don't remember if we showed Abby where we live yet.

"Sure why not. I haven't met the other one. I've only met that Isabel girl so far." I say.

"Yeah there's Alex who she got pregnant and two others that Isabel is trying to drag in. Anyways want to go to the central basilicom they are building or go to her place. You're flying us there." I might ditch S if I have to carry her again.

"Aren't they done with that basilicom by now?"

"Yes it's done but I heard something about Abby and Lucy wanting to make something called an old Blood to be the CPU of it. What ever that means." I heard of that. It takes at least two nations to make one usually four. They work well as a unifying element if raised right.

"Hmm. They can do as they wish as long as it doesn't involve me." I say.

"And if that involves bickering and fighting like children Iris heart won't give them a spanking?" S-Sha purred trying to restart that spark I once had. I agree it would be fun if just a little to see them shudder in fear.

"I might." I say. Though that Emma chick would be harder to scare.

"Yeah we'd see Abby more often. Now lets get going Plutia today has been dull enough as it is already." My wife complained making me groan a little. Maybe I'll fly myself to Emma's and visit mom so I can ditch the lazy ass for awhile.

Hmm. My phone goes off again and I look at it. "Looks like my mom needs something I'll be back." I say as I lie and made my way outside.

"Huh? So your going to ditch me. Well alright if it's your mom see you later you dominatrix." S-Sha said lazily to me from the couch not really caring too much.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later." I promise as I opened the front door to leave.

Remembering the route I took I made it to Emma's place in about the same time. Now to find mom hopefully she's not in the after party room.

I don't know if it was my mom, Zoey, or both but I'd say they changed Emma into a damn nymph like them.

Not that I think Emma minds at all but can't I get a normal step mother for once? Or are all beings doomed to becoming sex crazed? Well at least the cute kids running around are a welcomed sight.

I see a kid run by and I get their attention. "Do you know where Lucy is?" I ask.

"Um she's in the special room. Miss Luna knows where it is though. You can find her in the bar." They told me before running off again.

If I remember right the bar is on sub level 1. I make my way to the elevators nearby.

After pressing -1 I was taken down. It didn't take me long for me to find the bar but finding Luna was proving to be trickier.

What does she look like anyways? I've only heard about her.

Hmm was she that odd woman at the wedding? Never met her before then.

I then spot that odd woman at the bar talking to a few people.

After a few minutes I approach listening in on their conversation.

"How are you doing anyways I've just been ranting about things so far?" She asks the woman besides her.

"Good me and Alisa are happy together and settling into mercenary life is a bit unique But I'm getting used to it. Still pleasant talking to you Luna. Also looks like Ms Plutia wants a word with us." The grey haired young lady replied while motioning to me.

"Well you won't be able to do the tougher missions for awhile." Luna says before she turns and looks at me. "Can we help you?"

"Yes I was told you know where Lucy is also known as pink heart. A preteen Nymph." I tell her giving her a decent description of my mom.

She waves her hands around and a black wooden looking box formed in her hands. She tossed it on the ground and the lock on it unlocks and disappears. "She's in there."

"In the item box?" I ask looking down into it curiously with an innocent tone to my voice.

"Yep." She sums up taking a sip from her drink.

"May I go down to see her?" I ask trying my best to be polite.

"Go ahead. Just press the buzzer at the base of the ladder when you want out." She says. She then twitches. "Ugg I'm still not used to it."

I take a moment to rub her crotch. "Futa I'm guessing? And understood."

"You are correct. Though this cup thing I'm wearing. This tape looking deal is sending it to the cum room." She says.

"Oh. I'm a lesbain so the most I've taken is a strap on but do you still accept kisses as payment?" I ask normally futa's request sex as payment for almost everything.

She shrugs. "Why not."

I pulled down my pants enough to expose my butt as I leaned up to kiss her my hands groping her breasts.

She smirks. "If I didn't know better you'd want me to grope you."

S-Sha… Lets just say sex is something she only did to give us Abby. So I stroke her cheek and whisper in her cheek. "How about we go down there and fuck. I'll go into HDD to make it even more worth your while. My wife doesn't pay attention to me at all that way."

She looks at Slate. "Mind me disappearing for 30 minutes?" She asks.

"Sure but give me a bottle later please." Slate said before dissipating into shadowy smoke.

"Sure thing." She says getting up. "I doubt who ever is in that room could live without my dick for 30 minutes." She says kicking open the top of the box.

"They're addicted to it? You're a type 2?" I ask hugging her from behind playing with her boobs.

"Yes I am. One with the quickest cum regeneration apparently."

"So you can stuff me full? I do want to be a mom again after so long. You'll help me with that special tool of your's won't you." Their sperm is long lived so I can still get another pregnancy after childbirth if she packs me enough.

"I can if your asking for it. Let's just get into there. There's quite a few beds we can use." She says as she hops in.

I jump in eager to get some action from someone experienced. On my way down I transformed into Iris heart to give her a more sexy version of me to fuck and I had Abby in this form too a bit of nostalga from my wilder days.

She strips as she takes off the tape deal from her crotch. I happen to see my mother in a cum bath.

I give her a look. "Enjoying one of your fantasies mother?"

"Ignore me. Just continue on." She says waving me off.

"Hey Lucy if you eat her out after I stuff her with cum I'll let you get all you want from the tap. I think I'd be hot. You can blame the kids for getting me into that stuff." Luna told her as she rubbed her dick against my pussy.

"Deal" she says. I turn and see somethings swimming around in the cum.

It looked almost like a lillie almost. Before I knew it I was bent over the side of the bath being pounded by Luna while making out with my mother who taught me all about sex to begin with. Still we never went that far.

I can say being stuffed felt great. S Sha has made me so damn horny but we barely do it anymore.

I might just stay here now. Getting fucked like this was too much to give up and I get to reconnect with my mom too. This was basically paradise for me. By now I was rubbing my moms head as she ate me out. "This is a first for us mom but are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

"You bet. You know how I am sweety." She says.

"Yes and I want to keep doing it along side you. Two decades of no sex is a downer. My wife is barely ever in the mood anymore makes me feel lonelier. My going into a 69 position so I can eat you out as well?" I ask having heard how sweet my mom is down there. Luna was busy playing with the lilies having them work for more cum. Even a black one in the mix.

"Yes even if you have to bend up to reach down there." She muttered against me. Her weight pushing abit of Luna's cum out. God damn she cums a lot.

I leaned up and start licking this being the first real time me and mom had to reconnect. I wonder how the meeting at the central basilicom is going?

After the lillies got Luna off she waved at us. "Sadly I can't stay as long but enjoy both of your time as long as you wish. And remember to hit this buzzer when you want out." She says.

"Will do. And thank you for the sex Luna call me again if you want a booty call any time." I till her before going back to mom's sweet forbidden fruit.

 **~ Emma's POV~**

I sigh as I lean back in my seat. I didn't even want to fucking be here. But I'm mainly filling in for Abby since she asked as she can't be here.

"Alright as it has been decided we will begin the finishing process of making a new CPU for the central basilicom. Abby has already used her energy along with Isabel's to establish the basis of it. It's up to finish the job." Becky started off. Wait we were making a CPU?

"Guess I missed a few meetings but if it's energy you need here." I say summoning up a ball of energy of what I thought was decent. I also had to have Croire's help in getting here. My CPU form wasn't working for some reason.

It moved to the center along with a steady stream of energy from the rest condensing in the sphere in the center of the room before in a flash of light something appeared a person I think. Looks like a loli aged girl. Though she'd likely age up from her creation age. She stumbled around like a newborn in a body too big for them. Grant even though she didn't look it she was still basically a newborn.

Luckily Becky was around to give the girl something to hold onto as she was shaking. "The darkness… The darkness is gone…" She was crying and shaking. Guessing she was stuck in something like purgatory. Heard Old bloods reincarnated if they are really killed though you can create one…. Though I noticed something parts of her body had scars and slight pigment shifts like she was sown together from various people a practically Frankenstein's monster CPU or she was put back together using additional parts. Either way she still looked cute and normal. Granted we all look different so there's that.

I kept seated. I doubt they'd want me to teach the kid. I may have the knowledge but I still do have things to do at home a lot. And I bet my place would 'corrupt' her in their minds. Then again they can use what little parts I did teach them. I mainly taught their oracles to be honest in that regard. The main thing I taught these CPUs was to better their combat skills.

She looked to me for a second and our eyes locked. I felt a pang of something in my heart but I didn't know why at all and she just looked lost and confused. It felt like we knew each other but not at the same time.

Hmm. I decided to lean up and address her. "Can I get your name if you have one?" I ask.

"F-F-Freactured heart." She stuttered out sounding a little scared of me.

"Why are you so scared? Frightened?" I question.

"Y-You remind me of someone." She says clinging tighter to Becky. Must have been someone to mess her up that badly she needed to have parts of her body either replaced or others grafted onto her.

I lean back then. "Someone I'm guessing did that to you. At least you know I'm not that person." I say.

"I don't know you look exactly like her. I had to have what remained of my friends grafted onto me to survive. Even though I wanted to die at the time Steel heart worked too hard on me to insult her like that." Fractured heart shuddered at that. Guessing it was that bad.

"Ah. You don't have to see much of me if you don't want to then. Though if you want your appearance to change I can have it done if you wish." I say getting up from my seat. "I'll be taking my leave if no one request for me to do anything else."

"Oh that's good then I can steal you for awhile." I hear Cu tell me before I'm chucked into a portal…. Damn it.

I sigh. "The hell you want this time?" I question. Standing there.

"Eh a bunch of things. Zoey already knows this but some dicks have finally gone and weaponized Anti share crystals. Firing it like that one gun from halo or powdered Gas grenades they already fucked up an Ultra dimension with that shit. Even though they had an Old blood running around they weren't prepared for it. Old bloods and negative CPU's like you are the only ones not crippled by antishare crystals. Granted I've only heard of Ultra so far but if they came to Gemstone you may need to get off your ass." Okay… So what is she getting at?

"If your getting at me doing it. Why me and not someone else. I can't even transform to do the job quickly." I say.

"Your HDD form is recalibrating shouldn't take too long for it to finish given it's been like a week now right? You should be fine. And I'd grab Zoey but she's fucking like crazy now. Scrappy is indisposed in Sword art online along with my daughter Alex. But I'll be paying in let's see a hundred cases of tier 9 alcohol bottles and 10 thousand in shadow currency." Cu offered and The alcohol alone was tempting. Very tempting I could get drunk fast with that stuff. Or anyone else I want drunk to fuck them… How was Lucy in bed when she's drunk?

I sigh. "Fine fine. How many do you wish for me to take care of?" I ask.

"Everyone you can find in their HQ I want you to send a very clear message to them. They can't do what they want without consequences. Very lethal ones at that." She was so cold the air even started to freeze but she has a point. They need a good spanking.

"Alright. Do you know when my CPU form is done calibrating? Also why is it calibrating?"

"You've hit elder that's why and other changes too. I can speed it up two a few minutes just need to fuck you to do it." She says getting some tentacles ready to fuck me.

"Nope I'll live. Just send me to the place." I'll just blow it up.

She rubbed my vagina and kissed my cheek. "Let me know if you want it later." She says before pushing me into a portal and into a training room where some fucks were abusing some CPU candidates like toys on even trying to shove their dick into Rom crying out that something that big won't fit in her.

I summon up a gun and instantly shoot them. Why this fucking room Cu? Fucking why? Gladly I came just in time. I'll just take these candidates with me when I leave.

I keep going clearing out the place seeing all my friends being used as basically cumdumps for bastards having restraints on them keeping them from fighting back. It's like all these bastards cared about was taking what they want and fucking those who can't fight back or say no.

I quickly go through the whole place killing everyone. I grumble as I unlocked everyone's restraints. How the fuck am I suppose to leave? I question myself as I lit the building on fire.

I then felt something cutting into the space near me before someone cut a portal for us open. "Over here boss!"

"Thanks." I say as I directed everyone through it. Well I was carrying most of them. Since being fucked so hard leaves your legs numb among other things. But we made it through to some place where Cu was waiting for us. "Ah so you're done already? Oh and you brought company too."

"Yes I'll just bring them back to my place. I have the room. Do you mind just erasing the bad portions or replacing it with a decent time with Luna?" I ask.

"Sure consider it part of your payment. By the way that dimension you went to was way slower than I thought it'd be." Cu said as tendrils of energy hit their head's leaving them in a mild daze. Soo what is she getting at with the slow part?

"How slow?" I question. I know what it means for it to be slower.

"Slow as in 3 and a half months past in Gemstone during that short few hours. Yeah also Alex has been trying to page you or Sam to help with something wouldn't tell me what the heck was going on." Cu told me as I noticed we were in the middle of that town near my house.

I just look at her irritated. "Can I not get a few days to relax? And why the hell is she trying to get ahold of me? Sam knows a helluva lot more than me." I just want to go home.

"Cause you know more about CPU's than her. But I heard the same reason she's barking up your tree is the reason why your going to want to kill someone. You should hurry home." Cu said patting my shoulder. "I did all that I could but it still may not be enough."

"I can I know more about CPUs than that damn tome and unless you create a damn portal creating a way home is going to be fucking fun."

Cu waved her hand making a portal to my living room. Good enough for me.

I walk through the portal still carrying most of the people.

I drop them off and tell the maids to take them to vacant rooms. Then I see my normal Noire crying her eyes out off screen. Fucking forth wall breaks.

I quickly more around to see if she's here. Why the hell can't I take a break.

Shit seems to always be happening now for some damn reason. I go up to Noire and wrap an arm around her. I wonder why she was crying?

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Emerald she'd been stabbed with an anti share crystal well more like tiny dozens of them peppering her body. We tried removing them but they seem to be barbed." She tells me still crying.

"We have a medic with medical equipment. They should be able to remove them no problem." I say. I know we have that shit here.

"Yeah but these seem to be weaponized removing them could kill her by dragging out the life essence in her. We removed one and it almost killed her and there are several more." Noire says worriedly.

I just rub at my face. This bullshit is just fucking with me. If this shit keeps up I'm going to fucking snap. Cu I'm going to punch you in the fucking face next time I see you. "Let me see if I can do something. I can try to drain their energy before taking them out."

"That may help I think Scrappy has the same issue but her's are much bigger like swords rammed into her almost." Noire told me making me cringe.

She should be fine though. "Can you take me to Emerald?" I ask.

She nods taking me to the infirmary where things were several times worse even my original kids were affected it was like walking into a war zone with my kids as the casualties.

I freeze. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this?" I ask Noire a little pissed. I rush up and try to do something.

"I-I how do you even explain this. It was at the Lowee winter festival they showed up out of nowhere just spray firing those small shards everywhere before the shadows showed up to deal with them. It was horrible. With the antishare energy there was little I could do. Feeling helpless in that situation was unbearable." Noire said shaking a little.

"Explain it like that. Not just say Emerald was hurt." I say irritated as I tried my best to take the energy from the crystals.

"Sorry we're late Miss Clockwork. Just a bit of a shock that specialists like us would be needed out of the blue. Don't worry we'll take it from here. With us the process will go much quicker." Came the leader of a group of medics and other healer shadows that arrived even spotted a few brewers in the mix.

"That's great." I say continuing what I was doing. I see Luna in the back sitting on a counter using a pair of tweezers on herself.

"Got shot in the dick Luna?" I say just to fuck with her. Need to get a needle gun at some point to fuck with people with dicks.

She winces. "I would've if I didn't have this tape thing. I'm glad it's bulletproof." She says as she took a bullet out of herself.

"Good thing cause I can't blow you otherwise. It'd probably make you feel better with all this shit. Don't worry I blew up their main base to hell so they should have a major set back." I know it'd make me feel better at least.

"Ah. That's good. Guessing that's where you've been huh?" She asks already knowing.

"Yeah Cthulhu dragged me off for to send a message to them." I tell her moving my face near her crotch.

"Don't you have kids to still help you can wait." She says as she finished what she was doing.

"Fine.. Not like there is much I can do now that the specialists are here. I'd mostly just get in the way." I'm not lying it's best that I let the pros do their work.

"Fine fine. The person riding me just got done anyways." She says removing the tape. Her dick covered in someone's cum.

I don't care licking it off before deepthroating her in an instant tasting her sweet cock again. She's soo tasty still. Hmm Which reminds me the eggs should have hatched by now.

"You're lucky I'm in a decent mood. Since it hasn't been a week for you yet." She says.

I suck harder to reminder how Good I am she never stated a week for me or a week Gemstone time.

"Well since you're so eager." She says as she moved on the counter and started thrusting into my throat.

I moan and take it enjoying it too much to give a damn about her being rough.

After about 10 minutes she hilts herself in my throat before she came.

I take all of her delicious semen down my throat before I felt myself transform and straddle Luna on the counter top. "Mmm now I want to have even more fun. Before I knew it the area around us changed and now the roles were reversed now Luna had the vagina and I had the meat stick. I love this spell. I wonder how long Luna can last before she breaks and becomes a new toy for me?

Luna then disappears and a locked Item box replaces where she was.

I laugh a little. Whimp. I just make a copy of Luna in this little dream world and fuck her. It's good enough for me.

I create one and pin her down. I'll just enjoy this. Though brief flashes go through my mind that this would be even better with Nep Jr she'd even enjoy it.

I send out a pulse to find her before grabbing the Luna clone and going over ready to drag Jr to this dream world.

I found Jr masterbating to a video of a Neptune dominating a Nepgear seems she's already getting the idea warmed up.

I chuckle as I crawled onto the bed without her noticing. "You really want that to happen huh." I whisper in her ear.

She leans against me trying to pull one of my hands to her cunt. "Yes. I want to be used by you mistress. I want you to treat me like your personal sex toy."

"Let's make that a reality then." I say pinning her down and I hilt into her.

She let out a loud moan screaming out in pleasure as I took her. I mirrored this dick to be roughly half the size of Quantum's so it's still rather big by normal standards.

"You enjoy this don't you. I know you've always had me do those weird kinks you have."

"YES! I exist to make you happy and birth strong children for you Emmy. Please tell me I'm being a good sister. Please use me more Purple Heart." She told me like a bitch in heat this dirty talk only spurred me on.

"As you wish sis." I say seductively as I screwed her.

She moans louder. I caught Luna coming in from the corner of my eye though she just stares and starts fapping at the sight before her.

Hmm I wonder if that's the actual one or not.

"So room for one more? It'd be more fun with three? And your ass is looking rather tempting." She finally said staring at my ass. I pull her close. "Only if you let me fuck you I promise to be gentle my special moon."

She smirks. "You should know its a guaranteed no from the last two times you tried. I'm still debating on socking you or not."

"Hey if there is socking to be done do it with either your dick my ass or your dick my womb. Those are much more fun than just punching me." I tell her with a grin as I slap her cute ass.

"You know I can't fuck your womb. And I'll deny your offer unless you make a new one. There are many others in this house I can go to." She says still in the seductive tone.

"Hmm any sex you want that isn't too crazy or extreme for an entire week?" I offer we do need to have a few limits.

"Hmm." She hums with a finger on her chin. "Though you'd still want to fuck me and I'm not allowing that. Especially with how you acted before." She says slapping down how she'd never agree to it.

"Can you blame me you're hot and my purple heart form is oddly attracted to you. Would riding you cowgirl be off the table though my pussy actually belongs to Quantum. There is actually a legal document on that she is allowed to breed me with her dick." I say my mind going rational for a little.

"I'll agree to basically anything that doesn't involve someone fucking me. Like I said its never happening." She says firmly.

"Fair enough. My ass though. Jr only wants me to fuck her." I say shaking my ass to her to join in her way.

"That's fine with me. After this I'm going to meet the new residents I've heard you brought."

"Sure and by the way I replaced their bad memories with a good time with you hope you don't mind." I tell her knowing it's just more people for her to bone. "Also you loving the endless fuckfest you have here?"

"I don't mind. Though the endless part is questionable. I'm just glad I can just wear that tape deal and just let everyone screw themselves on me."

"So still good Luna. Just one thing. See a girl Named Scrappy walking around or Alex do not fuck them or you'll regret it afterwards some how. Alex mostly cause her muscles are strong enough to crush your dick. And Scrappy if she says no she's off limits cause her family and fuck tone of magic." I tell her giving her a vital heads up.

"I've known Scrappy remember. She requested me to screw her on a rare occasion back in that damned dimension."

"Didn't know that. Still I'd keep an eye out for Zoey her mom." I tell her shivering at my own memory.

"You mean her father? But yeah while I have screwed Scrappy she only had me cum in her ass." She says.

Makes sense Scrappy is very selective with who she gets with. Heck I only saw her once with that Nana girl she's seeing. "Yeah she's hyper intelligent with who she actually gets with. Topaz is still going after her. And Scrappy is just playing with her right now."

"I've noticed. And it wasn't a big deal. Many women did request my services to release stress."

"Yeah and many are here for about the same." I tell her as she pushes into my ass.

"Yes I have noticed. I've even saw a few people in town come in here. I don't know if they went to the cum room to screw me. Most of the day I just wear the tape deal." She says as she slowly screwed me.

And I like wise screwed Jr. "Yeah your dick and cum are becoming popular around here now."

She chuckles. "It especially does once you built that damn room for em."

"I didn't we just moved it over so we didn't need to freaking clean it." I tell her as no one wanted to deal with that much semen.

"I blame the drinks I had and how many horny people were there." She mutters.

I pound into Jr faster. "Yeah but you're enjoying yourself a freaking lot and you're getting paid for this remember?"

"Not like I'm complaining. Definitely an upgrade from hunting down those damn mobs. Though I've been getting training in recently." She says as she sped up also matching my thrust.

"Fuck yeah! Just let me know if you ever want a spar big girl!" I say moaning in ecstasy as Jr screamed to have my babies.

"Don't worry I will once I get used to the damn cumming nonstop. I can mainly ignore it now though." She says. I guess since she's been doing it for months she would get used to it.

"Will do. Now get ready to be stuffed Jr!" I say as I cum inside her tight pussy.

She groans as she was filled. Luna hilts inside of me and came also. Filling my intestines.

"Urgh you cum a lot more than Quantum that's for sure, though she's still a better overall fuck." I tell her as my pussy starts getting wet at the thought of my personal breeder.

"That's fine. I know she's a better fuck to you but you can't deny I'm more skilled."

"Yes you know all the right places to hit and that's why the kids love being fucked by you." I tell her as I start tattooing some things on Jr.

"Yes even if its weird how some of the younger ones request it." She says pulling out of me.

"Like Wai and the other child Lust angels? Bet that was real fun for you." I say with a teasing remark.

"It was fantastic. Usually I just have them do all the work." She says.

"Ah so you enjoy fucking lolis then. Wanna get out or enjoy some more?" I ask as I felt a pull on my mind.

She rolls her eyes. "I'd like them to be more in the teenage stage to be honest but since I just have this tape on all day so I basically don't care who screws themselves on me."

"Yeah which reminds me have the eggs hatched yet or are they going to hatch soon?" I ask a bit excited to see what comes out of them.

"Most of them have hatched yes last time I checked. You have to talk to Blanc about that since she's mainly the one looking after them."

"I wanna see them. Looks like I'm paying Blancy a visit after this." I really do want to see them to see what creations came out of them.

Luna then gets dressed. "I can't help you with how I don't know where she currently is."

"It's alright I got Quantum for that." I tell her.

She placed the tape back on herself. "I'm going to head out. Going to actually catch a few zs." She says yawning.

I gently move her so she's laying on Jr's rack. "Here use her pillows it'll be comfier than the normal ones. Now sleep tight." I brush her hair aside and kiss her cheek. She was really adorable when she was tired. I then go to leave.

I detransform as I exited the 'dream world'. "Quantum." I call out to get her attention.

"Yes Cocksleeve?" Cheeky and I am her cocksleeve. Good thing only I can hear that right now.

"Can you tell me the location of where Blanc is?" I ask.

"She is currently in the library/early learning center with the egg children reading them all a bedtime story with the maids." Quantum told me.

"Thank you." I tell her as I made my way over.

I soon find roughly about 27 kids being held by maids as Blanc read them a fairy tale. I even saw a few with what looked like a hard glowing crust on their backs radiating heat.

I lean on the doorframe listening to her read. She does have storytelling down to a T.

Then something pulled on my leg and I noticed one of them had crawled all the way over to me looking at me with a cute look her eyes reminding me a bit of a dragon. And she was radiating a dark purple flame from her back and hands slightly not enough to be worried about at least.

I reach down and pick her up. I let her rest in my arms as I cooed at her a little.

She snuggled into my breasts resting her head near one of my nipples as she drifted slowly to sleep. She was utterly adorable.

I wonder if she's one of mine or Luna's since she did this with me.

Though I see a lock of purple showing she had my DNA in her. And a quick check confirmed she's a girl. Unless she's one of the aragami ones then it's a bit harder to tell.

I guess they would be a futa if they were Luna's.

Still I'd love them just the same I wonder does she have a name?

I'll ask Blanc for their names when she's done. I see how many of the children were asleep.

Must be their nap time. A variable sea of adorableness.

I do have to say they are so cute. I walk in and walk to Blanc. "Thank you for looking after them all." I say softly.

"It's alright. I enjoy looking after children. I did run a war orphanage in my past life." She tells me with a soft bow.

"I've never asked yet. How are you liking this new life?" I ask.

"It's good. I can relax and just enjoy things happening around me." Blanc said as she cupped my cheeks.

"That's good. I also have to ask what's this little one's name?" I ask.

"Kemuri. Cause she has a tendency to exhale those flames almost looking like smoke. I believe she's a variant number 14 also known as the hannibal core." Blanc tells me as she gently strokes the girls budding horns.

"It suits her." I say smiling at the child.

She snuggles into me and yawns revealing her rows of razor sharp each glittering with a sharp edge. I curiously touch one and cut myself barely touching one.

Hopefully she doesn't bite her sisters when she gets mad at them. I would have to say it would hurt Luna if she ever got blowjob from her.

Hopefully she likes girls more. Now I need cuteness so I'm going to keep this snuggle buddy for awhile.

"If you need anything Blanc just inform me alright." I say.

"Well I um may need some sex later. I know I'm pregnant with your kid but I still get a bit lonely." Blanc blushed looking cute.

"How about you sleep with me tonight then." I suggest.

She smiles and leaned against me careful not to bother Kemuri. "I'd love to my love." Right we are married. I'm married to practically three of the four and with some duplicates heck I'm fucking my own sister and loving it.

"I'll see you in the bedroom tonight then." I give her a kiss on the lips.

"Is it going to be kinky? I've heard you've recently let your dominatrix side out." Blanc shives and a quick touch to her panites comfirms she's getting wet.

"It can be if you wish. You know I am to please my partners."

"Yes and I like doing the kinky stuff both ways." She told me before ramming her fist up my ass before walking away. Kinky.

I grin as I repair my clothes and walk away as well. I walk through the living room and I see a one and a half foot white sphere sitting on the fireplace. Hmm I wonder what that is?

As I go to touch it a wave of ice come in front of me as a Leopard comes in to smear a nutrient gel on the orb.

"What's this?" I ask.

"New way for Leopards to reproduce." The elder leopard tells me paying close attention to the sphere.

"Oh that's great. I take it it's similar to an incubator and how the nutrient deal is to help them grow?" I ask.

"Yes since they aren't in a real womb. Don't worry the shell is tier 6 in strength nothing is breaking it too easily."

"That's good. It wouldn't be good if it was easier to break. How happy are you to have a child easier?" I ask wanting to know.

"Wonderful now I can have lots of babies with minimal effort. I can be a mama to a lot of babies." She said rubbing the sphere lovingly.

It would suck to be in a 5 year old body for that long and not to be able to have children that well due to how the birth mothers have to be able to handle the cold. "I'm happy for you then."

"Yes It's a new age for my race where we can have more babies. All I needed was some semen for this. Plenty in that one room." Oh the cum room.

"Very true with how big that room is. Have you talked to Luna about this?" I ask. While she doesn't need Luna's permission for it. Informing her about a new child would be nice to let her know.

"I put a letter between her boobs. Is that good enough?" She asked looking up at me.

"As long as you notified her it would be fine." I say calmly.

"Good Hope you don't mind the sphere on the fireplace."

"It's fine. Just inform Quantum if you decide to move it so she could keep an eye on it just in case." I say. I want to see when the child is born to be honest.

"Alright I will. Want me to keep you posted?" She asked I think her name was Hale Iceborn.

"Yes please." I say to the captain. Ugg. I wish Luna didn't cum as much. My insides still feel bloated.

"Hey you want me to suck some of the cum out of your rear?" Hale asked rubbing my butt.

"How'd you even know there was some there?" I question genuinely wondering.

"The scent and your leaking a little back there." Hale told me as she pulled down my pants.

"Yeah Luna screwed me in the ass recently.. I have to say she's cumming more than she did in the past." I say. Yeah she usually came close to a gallon and now she's going over that somehow.

"Might be with how often she's cumming. Now want me to give you a rim job to get that excess cum out?" Sure why the hell not. She might as well eat me out afterwards as well.

"Sure why not." I say. I then remember how her body temp is way lower than mine.

And while her tongue entered my butthole I felt the chilling cold as I held Kerumi closer for warmth.

"Oh that's cold." I muttered. I get why Luna flinched so bad when Hale came on her.

"Just wait till I get to your vagina." Hale said as she slurped out more cum.

I don't say anything as she continued to slurp. After about a dozen minutes I start feeling unbloated right before her tongue started lashing my cunt with her icy tongue. Horny little ice gremlin.

"How is your body this damn cold?" I hiss. Her saliva is a lot colder than her damn lips.

"I'm an Elder Leopard we're colder than normal ones. Our core body temp is almost absolute zero." She tells me as she continues eating me out.

I'm glad I have the healing factor just in case she freezes something.

Soon I feel my climax hit but it looks more like snow hitting her face.

I shiver as she moved away. "Thanks." I say fixing my pants.

She licked her lips soon afterwards. "I'll be coming back for more later."

"Alright." I say. As she walked off.

"Mama!" I hear a rush of shouts and yells approaching me before Kerumi starts wailing and sending flames everywhere. Urgh this is why you need to be careful around baby's that can't control their powers. It's like she was meant to be dangerous at birth. A natural born killer.

I pat the flames down on me and the rest was quickly put out. I cooed at the child to calm her down. She slowly calmed down clingy to me with crying eyes and soft whimpering. I'm lucky she's still at the baby level of fire. Not sure if they are the norm fire types or a shadow kind not really keen on finding out.

Once I made sure the child was calm I addressed the others. "You have to be quite around sleeping babies." I say with a finger to my lips.

"Oh sorry mom." I hear Rina from the assembled bunch. Hmm guessing she came back. Though she felt different and looked a little older… And who the fuck gave her a sword!?

I guess it's understandable to start teaching her by now. As long as she knows the responsibility of it. "It's fine just watch out next time. Some of the younger ones don't know how to use their powers and may harm you on accident."

They all nod and I feel a strange aura coming from the sword an unnatural one. Let me guess enchanted to all hell with a bunch of special magical sword BS. How the fuck did Rina even find a sword like that.

"I'm curious. Who gave you that?" I ask pointing.

"Oh Future Scrap did while her current self made some minor adjustments to make it easier for me to wield. Though I was told to be careful letting people touch because of it's security system." Figures Scrappy would put something like that in.

"That's nice of her." I say. I could get away with the security system though.

"Yeah she showed me the basics of swordplay. I'm still learning but she put together a list of instructional videos for me before she left. Also her and Merlyn got into a fight." God damn it.

"How big of a fight?" I ask. Merlyn is known for her pride.

"Big enough that Alex had to step in before Scrappy resorted to grand magic or nation level explosives and before you ask Scrappy was toying with her but Merlyn started the fight." Fucking damnit I'm going to need to fill out a report.

Wait I wouldn't have to. How could I fill out a report about events I didn't witness.

Urgh must be my mom instincts acting up. Remember when Mimigear set the school on fire. Old habits die hard.

"I'll have to apologize to Scrappy later then." I sigh.

Quantum then spoke up. "And pay her for damages and replacement materials. As some of the things that was damaged was some rare materials. And um…. You're going to have a heart attack but a few are in the price range of Shadium." Fuck that's going to be expensive or a bitch to find them.

"Yeah no. Merlyn cause the damages. She can work it off." I say sternly.

"Alright. I thought as much. Either she needs to find the materials or work it off with Scrappy. Still I am amazed Scrappy even found some of them to begin with." Quantum sounded a bit amazed which is rare for her level of smart AI.

"There's a fuck ton of dimensions and a fuck ton of people. There are people that can get those items and sell them." I say. Yeah some things can be outrageous in prices but that's why you can search through a lot of options.

"Yes and sometimes it's better to get it yourself also Heads up." I barely had enough time to dodge as a blade came millimeters from hitting my face as one of the void angels came at me with a training blade. Don't remember which it is but she was good. Hmm looks like someone took after her mama.

I grab the blade as it sailed past. "Hmm. Trying to test yourself?" I ask looking over.

"Yeah you're the best swordsman here and I almost hit you the first time. If it wasn't for her warning you. Come on let's go a few rounds my blood is already pumping." Hmm I reach between a locket between her developing breasts and pull it out. Causing her to blush furiously as she tries to out it back in it's hiding spot hmm the engraving says Sade on it. Ah right she a Wraith Void angel with the virtue of temperance.

I chuckle. "I would've noticed. I haven't fought for hundreds of years for nothing. Next time do it when I don't have a baby in my arms. But sure we can do a little duel." I say handing Quantum the child as I take out Corruption.

"Fine fine. I'll keep it in mind for next time. Now lets start!" She says equipping a shortsword quickly and aggressively closing the gap between us with a rapid flurry of strikes hammering my guard.

I calmly and quickly blocked the hits. Even hitting her in the side with the flat of the blade a few times. "You have good speed." I compliment.

"Thanks. It's more important to be fast in a swordfight than strong. You using a precise weapon not a hammer." She grunted with each hit trying to get around my guard. Her form is decent but it's too well balanced for what kind of fighter she wants to be.

I block her strike and hit her a little harder on her sides. "You are doing quite well for your age."

"Urgh. Yeah guess the main thing I'm lacking is experience right? My goal is to carry on your legacy of swordsmanship. Had to bug someone to teach me the basics. Pain in the ass but it got the job done." Sade said as she equips a dagger in a reverse grip changing up her approach after studying my guard and attacks.

I change my style a little also. "I look forward to you carrying it then." I say smiling. At least I can brag about one taking a lot after me. We keep exchanging strikes and what not before after a couple hours more like into to the afternoon Sade was panting from the blows she's taken and the length of the duel.

Her determination is quite good to continue this long. "Let's call it here for today. You've done well." I say.

"Alright…" She says as her blades vanish and she practically passes out in time for me to catch her.

I smile. I pick her up. I look at the crowd that was watching. "Can one of you take her to her room?" I ask.

I few of the futa's give her a predatory grin before Talon swept her up. "I will better than one of those futa's trying to fuck her in the ass later like they've been trying too. Not everyone here is a horny bastard or wants sex 24/7."

I scratch my head. "Blame Lucy and their father." I say. Gladly most of the futas and children are keeping themselves in control until their in the cum room or in privacy.

"Can I get a forehead kiss or head pat before I go mom?" Talon looks at me innocently. When the monster is more pure than the demigods.

"Sure kiddo." I say kissing her forehead.

She lets out a cute giggle as she skips away with Sade. Hmm that reminds me I have to test Scrappy unless Alex is doing that. Eh might as well spar with her see how she's improved over the years.

Hmm. Though I should go and see in the morning. I haven't been home for three months after all. I'd be a dick to leave already.

And at the top of the list spend time with the kids that are still pure in a sense…. Fuck that reminds me we've corrupted Ram and Rom.

Because of the wedding. Why do you have to cum so much Luna?

Just why… Why did you have to corrupt my sweet little angels.

I then remembered I helped in that. "God damn it." I grumbled. They would be more innocent if they didn't know the 'pudding' came that way.

At least most of the rest should be pure like little Uni and Minigear. Now who to see first?

Hmm. I'll just wonder around and interact with everyone. I want to see how everyone is.

After most of the day I got through everyone leading to my reunion with Blanc after I put Kerumi in her crib in my room her cuteness is staying with me for now as my adorable stress reliever.

I put a sound dampening sphere around her so she couldn't hear out but we could hear her.

It was nice rebonding with Blanc it was nice to have a quiet night for once. Though my dream was anything but peaceful as I still felt uneasy Arfoire was still out there… with who knows what out there this dimension was still not safe.

Wasn't Silver controlling her though? I still don't trust it Silver allowed her to kill Abby. Sure she was able to come back but it was a gamble even at that. Could have been one of the other two or all of them at once leaving us with one or two active CPUs.

I'll keep an eye out for her. I doubt she could fuck with anyone here at least.

And if she does… Well if Silver fuck with the shit here I might call in the special kind of back up to deal with his ass. I wonder if the place has a silver sensor for Omega?

I wake up groaning. Ugg I don't want to deal with her just yet. Might as well head down and get something to eat.

I get to the mess hall and get some breakfast for the day. Now what else to do. What to do about Silver's test… Hmm well we have a new variable in Fractured heart.

I'll deal with that when it comes. I see Luna kinda ranting at someone as they walked down the hall.

I just lean on the wall and listen in this should be good.

"Why didn't Emma inform me how some of the one's she brought that had a memory change was that young. Last night I had that version of Ram requesting to have a round since its 'been awhile'. And I can't exactly refuse with that contract I signed. I had to spend 30 minutes preparing her and another 30 just to get half way in. And I was sure as hell wasn't going to do more so I just did her that way." She ranted to who I noticed was Slate.

"Yeah I hear you. I'd be weirded out too. You know if you ever want to snuggle with me for old times sake I won't object. You've never treated a single girl you've been with wrong before still nothing more than that I'm trying to be loyal to Alisa. Still I have to ask who's been repeatedly your best fuck.. Or is the great Luna falling for someone?" Slate teased leaning on Luna.

Luna chuckles. "The only one you screw besides Alisa is me. Hell Alisa even screwed me before. But my best fuck. Hmm. For screwing purposes I'd say you or Krista, one of the children here. Now for throat fucking. I'd say Emma. Also here's that bottle you requested." Luna says as she held it out to her.

"Glad to hear I'm still up there. Emma does look like a good cock sucker. And thanks I was starting to run low." Slate said to her as she took the bottle, putting it in a pouch.

"Welcome I can give you some anytime. Though I do have to thank Quantum for this tape deal. I actually can have free time. It took me awhile to act normal through my orgasm." She says as they start walking down the stairs.

"I understand why it's not as intense for you but still urking. Still our baby is developing well any name you want to give her?" Slate asked Luna while rubbing her belly and Luna's butt.

"Hmm. Wouldn't having Alisa here be better? So the three of us could pick. Also just inform me when you hit the horny phrase of it. I don't know how the trimesters work but I heard Shadow pregnancies are mainly six months." Luna says.

"Yeah and I'm a shade so we go through a dangerous phase midway when we are very fragile for a week. And I will. Only one to talk to about shit parents. And she should be back in a month or two after a couple missions." Slate tells her as they make it to where I was.

"You can stay here if you like. I wouldn't want you to be harmed." She says concerned. She then noticed me. "Hello Emma."

"Hello Luna and Slate. But staying here might not be a good idea with how we have a certain Jackass testing the CPU's of this dimension. And this guy is a dimension wrecker. It might be safer for her to be in the Shadow dimension or Brave possibly even Red hearts Ultra rather than a place that will likely become the battleground of the gods soon." I tell them truthfully this might be one of the last places they'd want to be I'd need to make some calls first.

Luna sighs. "Just be careful alright. I know I won't be able to look after you if your over in one of those two."

I rub her cheek gently. "Why not as long as the cum room is up things will be good here and they can fuck you there. Besides all of them are faster. If you wish to go with her I'll allow it. So long as you pick some brides afterwards and marry them when they come of age." I tell her making a decent compromise to her. I hope she marries a couple of my kids so I can worry less.

"Alright. Though even if I do marry some I'd still be screwing others." She says.

"I get it but you'd have a main bunch to screw every time." I get going before a direct message from Quantum's message filtering system gets sent to me and in it are coordinates.

"Alright I'll take my leave then. Also Lorena, Betty, Carie, Wai, Kristia, Maile, and Rom is in my item box." Luna says.

"Then ask them if they want to be part of your harem." I say before taking an elevator closer to where the coordinates are.

"I'll try once we get there." Luna says wrapping an arm around Slate.

I give them a wave as the elevator doors close and I'm whisked off. Once I get there I feel a faint negative signature blanketing the area before I suddenly feel one right next to me. "Hmm so you came without her.. Interesting. You're the one I wanted to see anyways not the bimbo." By her pink eye and skin tight suit.

It had a sort of space diva theme practically everything was connected to her calf high boots to her exposing plug suit with a semi transparent front though most of it was black with a good amount of dark pink to normal pink accents. Her hair was long almost knee length and predominantly black with equal parts neon yellow blonde it might be a honey blonde in her normal form. It was obvious she came in here in CPU form. But she was completely negative. A negative CPU that isn't you know like a fucking monster. She even had parts covering her face. Then it hit me this must be one of Lucy's and Zoey's kids that left.

"Hello. As you already know I'm Emma." I say trying to go for a decent approach.

"Eliza Walker, Negative Pink heart level Elder to low ancient due to bathing in a negative energy rich dimension for a dozen years. I'm looking for information on a few sisters I wish to meet. The alchemist, The shield, The Magician, and the God eater."

"I do not currently know of their location why do you wish to know? Quantum would know better than I."

She gave me a hard look as if judging me. "Familial bonds are important to me unlike my mother. I wish to meet them to establish those bonds." So someone was getting lonely.

"That is fine with me. As long as there is no ill intent. As for Topaz she is currently in this building. As for the rest please ask Quantum."

"And is Quantum your home's AI or someone I need to go on several errands to maybe find." By negative energy rich world I'm guessing it was one with high crime or depressing stuff going on. Well at least she's street smart.

"She's the AI here." I say honestly.

"Alright you don't seem to be lying. And if that's the case then you won't mind me following you back." She replied calmly as if she was in no real danger around me. Then again these negative types are weird she was likely born this way with barely any emotions aside from the negative ones choosing to lock them away so she was more stable urgh I don't know.

I wonder if she has a mellow mode like Zoey does. "No I don't mind if you did so. Would you like anything to eat while we're at it. I was thinking about grabbing me breakfast?"

"Hmm maybe. You'd have to show me what's around here. I hope you aren't thinking of trying to poison me with local food." Eliza said being suspicious. I'm not one to judge I don't know what she's been through where she's been or for her to trust a stranger off the bat.

"I am not. If I wanted to harm you I would've tried already." I say as I started guiding her.

"And likely fail to kill me stronger and more determined have tried and failed." She tells moving a fair distance away from me but still close enough to see me.

"I haven't been called the psychotic CPU for nothing." I say. While the Negative isn't taking it over anymore I still have the abilities and lack of care for my enemies.

"Yes why do you think I'm staying beyond arm's length from you? Even your closest friends can kill you if you get too close or take your loved ones away from you at a moment's notice." Eliza tensed up a little but her voice betrayed no emotion at all like an old wound she was trying to ignore.

"I take it something happened. I would say I was sorry but I don't think it would mean much now."

"Yes.. It would. I killed all those involved I gave them no mercy like they gave my void angel sisters. Those who harm my loved ones will be dealt with accordingly." Eliza said coldly. At least if they are shadows they can come back in a hundred or so years.

Well six months through a thousand years. "And I agree with that. I'd take care of those that try to do the same to my family." Well I guess she'd fall under that category.

She hummed as she followed me. Urgh I know she isn't mine but she's technically is my stepchild from Lucy even if she hates Lucy's guts.

"Is there a specific type of food you like the most?" I ask.

"I like Mochi and sushi.. And some other asian styled dishes." She tells me after a bit. Hmm Mochi a japanese pastry filled with ice cream.

"Well our cook can make it for you. You just have to suggest it. You can even watch her make it."

"Hmm alright as long as the whore doesn't try bugging me while I'm there." Sheesh harsh but given how Zoey and Lucy made her I'm not surprised…. That and Lucy isn't giving her a reason to be wrong in calling her that.

"She might. Though she doesn't usually wake up till around noon most days." I say.

"So I should be able to avoid her as long as she hasn't sensed me already." True Lucy might jump out to go see one of her long lost kids.

"Yes but if it comes to that all I ask is you to keep it civil around the kids please." I say politely.

"I will try to keep away from using swear words if possible." Eliza mostly agreeing to what I said as we made our way to the house. Sheesh Zoey and Lucy are deadbeat parents.

"I don't mind if you swear. It's not like they're 100% innocent." I say.

"I see you had them watch Lucy being fucked senseless? Also that your's?" She points to a either as big or bigger than my house couldn't tell from this angle or distance. But it was freaking huge! And it had a banner on it. Saying happy birthday Nepgear Megan Clockwork… Wait did I forget her birthday!?

I can whip something up though. "Well apparently someone gave it to one of my daughters for her birthday."

"I see… They have good tastes it will stop anyone well most from messing or pressuring her into stuff." Yeah I'm taking the weapons offline till she's older.

"Yep." I say as we continued walking. "Also is that your human form?" I ask.

"Human form...You mean I can switch forms? I've just been in the last form I've shifted into. No one told me anything about other forms." Great… So she doesn't know… No one taught her the basics.

"If you are a CPU you do have those forms. I can teach you a few things about it if you wish."

"That would be helpful. Even though negative energy is everywhere it would be best I don't burn more than I need to." True incase you go to an area too thin for you.

"Yeah it doesn't help I'm taking in Negative energy also." I say. I then raise a hand. "Do you mind if I check your energies?" I ask. If I'm right she's in her CPU form.

"Um sure. I don't mind. Just don't go poking around where I haven't given permission for." Understandable setting boundaries.

"I'm just messing with your energy. I won't mess with anything else. If you feel me approaching something like a memory tell me." I say touching her upper chest to start.

"Alright I will. Hopefully it's not a bad one." Eliza tells me. I wonder if I can unlock the mellow mode for her.

"Well you won't be the one seeing it. You'd just feel it in your mind." I say as I started going through it finding out the information I need.

"Still unpleasant. A good portion of Negative skills are unlocked by pain, Loss or overcoming an abuser mostly dark stuff." Eliza told me as I felt the negative energy condensing in certain areas.

I weaved through it and spaced it out so she'd feel better. "Yes as I've heard." I say sadly. I then approach the transforming bit and the other portion I was aiming for. "Alright do you feel this?" I ask grasping the transforming bit.

"Yes and it feels a bit weird." She tells me.

"Alright I need you to remember this feeling and use it." I say. When she de transforms I'll trigger the mellowed portion.

Slowly she went into her human. She had light purple-white waist long hair some headset with a mic and antenna, her outfit and headset where both black with a violet accent and she looked kinda like one of those Japanese pop idols I've seen occasionally. Her eyes were violet with the same CPU eye thing with the inner eye having a power symbol. She also had pale skin looking rather cute with her C cup chest though it was at least a DD or D in her CPU form. All in all she looked cute. I say she should be in her mid to late teens.

I remove my hand as some of her energy stayed with it. "There you go. How do you feel?"

"Um less emo? Um is that the right way of saying it?" She asks giving me an awkward glance.

"I guess that'll be a way to explain it." I say as I tried to wave her energy off but it was reacting to mine.

"Might want to get that look at before it gets worse." She told me as we reached the house the first Squad starting the morning patrol now.

"It's fine." I say waving her of. "Let's get something to eat." I say.

"Alright. Faster if we just portaled in." Yeah I could since I own the damn place.

"True but having a stroll is nice once in awhile."

"True but it's also a perfect chance for a sniper to try and take your head off just saying." She looked a little uneasy at that. Guessing shit like that happened often to her.

"Even if they did they'd have to be a lot closer to even hit me." I say. My reflexes would kick in before the bullet hit me if they were a certain distance away.

"I see... " Soon we made it to the front door where Lucy was waiting.

"You're up early." I comment to her as we walked in.

"Yeah well I sensed a certain someone." Lucy said looking directly at Eliza who rolled her eyes at her. "Whatever."

"Let's talk in the dining room we're going over there to eat." I say.

Lucy shrugs. "Fine with me." Though Eliza only nods staring at us.

If I'm here I can keep Lucy in check somewhat. "I hope you don't mind a lot of children Eliza." I say. While it's still early there was already a few dozen going around I see.

"I don't mind I grew up around a dozen void angels not counting my big sis." Eliza tells me not even looking at Lucy who was getting a little pissy for being ignored.

"Alright due to there's over a hundred but most aren't awake yet." I say as we walk into the dining room.

Already some kids were gathering around taking their orders back to their chosen tables and what not. "So we're going up their to make our orders or something right?"

"Yes. We can even go into the kitchen if you wish." I say. The Maids only go around and taking orders when its lunch and dinner since those are set times.

She rubbed her left arm a little. "Yeah I'm not that comfortable right now."

"Alright." I say as we walked up.

One of the Chefs walk up to us. "Hello what will you be having today?"

"I'll be having bacon and eggs." Lucy quipped in saying she wanted waffles.

"Strawberry and coffee flavored mochi please and some honey ginger tea if that's not too much." She's still uncomfortable around here likely cause Lucy is glaring at her… And letting off a dangerous aura.

I poke Lucy in the forehead to make her get the message to cool off. "No that won't be a problem you can take a seat while your order is made. Your guy's number would be 34." The cook says.

I give her a nod and take the mother and… Moody teen over to a table not far away. Sheesh Lucy can be so freaking immature luckily I'm an adult… Oh god that sounds weird just saying it me an adult….

I make sure to seat them on either side of me just in case.

"So you finally decided to visit huh which number were yo-" Lucy began before Eliza cut her off. "What number kid I am is un important. I didn't come for you but for info on some of my sisters I wish to meet. I was actually hoping to avoid you if possible." Ouch but the truth at least.

"Both of you please calm down. And to let you know Lucy trying to list them as a number would make them think of you differently. Even if it made it easier for you to remember."

"Yeah but it was easier to remember with how many there were of them." Lucy said pissing Eliza off as even though Lucy likely couldn't feel Negative waves of energy rolling off of Eliza.

I hold a hand up to let Eliza know not to do anything. "Even then. Never say that. You can think what you wish in your head. If you keep saying things like that and only think of a number when interacting with them. They will always react negatively." I say.

Lucy pouts but relents. She maybe older than me but she doesn't have the parenting skills and experience I have.

I sigh. It was her fault she had that many kids at once. "I'm sorry she acts like that sometimes." The energy still hasn't merged with mine and feeling it there was getting a little annoying. I enclosed it in my energy and tossed it away.

"You mean acts the age she looks? Yeah I get that. At least Smith called us by our names whenever she was briefly around. At least I won't be sticking around longer than I need to after I get intel I need." Eliza says coldly paying more attention to tapping the table than Lucy.

"Well you can contact me if you need anything in the future then." I say. I then feel something light flop onto the table.

It looked like a cute devil plushie with a usb tail. "Alright just give me your contact info. And what is that?"

"Here's my number and I don't know." I say. It must be due to the energy incident.

It was waving it's arms around as if trying to learn looking like an adorable cute side character.

"Well think of it as a gift from me." I say. If the usb could connect to things I'll just upload info into it before she leaves. Especially the CPU info for her she wanted to learn.

"Alright I'll try to figure out what it is from there." Eliza said picking it up as our order was called.

Lucy got up and went to get it. I take my phone up and create an adapter. "Let me see the tail of it." I say.

Hope she doesn't throw Eliza's order in her face. While I was thinking Eliza handed me the tail of the creature. Which fit right into the adapter.

Hmm so it has the ability to work as a memory device. I then send over the information she wanted along with info to contact me.

It wasn't much longer before Lucy showed up still a bit grumpy about Eliza's attitude towards her. Though given she's a negative CPU positive emotions aren't exactly common for them, especially with those they already dislike.

Lucy places the tray down with our orders. "Here it should have all the data I can give you of the info you want."

"Thanks also Pinky, Negative CPU's are a different race from the reg so you kicking the bucket won't affect me that way aside from some mild discomfort." Eliza said to rub salt in the wound that not even Lucy's death would affect her.

"Now now. Let's go to a different topic while we eat." I say.

"How about CPU races? I'm sure you have heard of some thought to be extinct races popping up again and new ones like the Negatives popping up now." Eliza suggested. Right cause Zoey Bred the shit out of Lucy.

"I know of a few. And those extinct ones I believe are the Old blood ones." I say.

"Yes though some survived by going into a deep slumber most were hunted down and killed by the great old ones but their essence never truly goes away most reincarnate at some point. Though there are variants in the lines of reincarnation. The old bloods were the first Genetic divergence in the tree. They kept most of the original traits of the CPUs of old with some additions. One thing of old is they are born with a sharicite they are bond to at birth a very special one similar to the one that forms my heart." Eliza said placing a hand over her heart. So her heart is also her Sharicite or is her whole body like that?

"Similar to what I've heard of it." I say simply as I grab my plate and Eliza's and moving them in front of us.

"Yeah but Old bloods have some drawbacks such as mental decay and being more vulnerable to negative energy well more so when they're young not when they are older. But yeah most races have some special traits that make then able to be told apart from the norm or from each other." Lucy added.

"Yes such as the Elders have a special trait, and the Ancients are similar but they can't fly." I say.

"But teleport like dicks. Wonder about the rest. Also what are you Emma?" Lucy asked raising the question of what am I. As I'm a CPU with negative traits but not full neg yet...maybe

"Hmm. I'm right in the middle of negative and share and I'm an Elder."

"Hmm So your own thing then. Like Zoey was before she let it over take her and became an ancient." Eliza added in as she ate her desserts.

I guess so." I say as I start digging into my eggs.

I noticed Eliza finish off the rest of her breakfast and get up to leave having gotten what she came for. And as predicted this urks Lucy who's used to her kids being all over to hanging out with her.

I reach out and grab Eliza's shoulder. "If you are leaving now. I'd like you to give each other a reasonable and decent goodbye." I say with a little glare at Lucy.

"I'll be leaving now Pinky good bye." Was all I got from Eliza… I should have expected that from a Negative CPU.

Hmm. I guess the goodbye was reasonable. I let go of Eliza's shoulder. "If you need anything from me in the future remember to give me a call."

"I will at least, you're reliable unlike some people." Eliza directed the last part at Lucy before she used a stone to create a rippling portal to walk through and where she wished to go.

As soon as she left I decided to speak. "You could have handled that better." I say to Lucy.

"What? She was the one with an attitude problem." Lucy pouted getting frustrated with a cute blush.

"Because of how you acted." I say.

Lucy was grumbling with what I said so I'm going to explain it to her bit by bit.

"If you treat them as you do. Even if the number portion makes it easier for you. They will always act negatively. They aren't going to just act grateful that you brought them in existence. They treat and evaluate you with how you treat them."

"Yeah since I was pretty much popping them out with Zoey and going back for more. Just used how it was with Plutia. And them always coming to me?" At least she's getting it.

"If you want even a chance to improve your relationship with them you should go out and interact with them once in awhile." I say.

Lucy sighs. "Looks like I have some traveling to do then. Try and make up for being a shitty mom."

"That'll be fine and to make the time go by quicker just arrange to meet them in the shadow dimension."

"Can you ask Quantum to help with that? It'd probably help speed the start up at least." She asked me giving me her puppy eyes.

"Ugg fine. Though you can ask her yourself." I say.

"Yay see you later!" She ran off leaving me alone. Now what to do in this normal day?

I finished my breakfast before returning the tray back to the kitchen. I'll go and check on the new ones I brought in.

As soon as I got out I felt something hug my leg.. Of course it's likely one of the younger kids. I look down to see a Peashy hugging my leg.

"Hey there kiddo." I say leaning down.

She tightens her grip pressing into my leg looking a little scared I even notice scars littering her body. Which barely had more than a T shirt as dress covering it.

I picked her up. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

She used a type pad to show me the word scared and I notice a scar on her throat. Hmm So she can't talk one of the tech people must have given her that so she could communicate better or easier.

Hmm I'll get her one of them chokers that'll let her speak. Even if its thoughts going through a speaker. Let's see if they have something like it downstairs. "What are you scared of? Is it everyone here?"

She nods typing that her home world was scary and people cruel.

"Don't worry. No one can harm you here." I say as I went to an elevator in the hall. Well no one can harm her on my property anyways.

She looked so cute but also a lot more timid than a Peashy should be.

I pressed the button for the floor I desired. I wonder if she just slept through most of the day yesterday. "Has everyone treated you nice so far?"

She tilts her head and does a so so with her hand. Guess most don't know how deal with a disabled.

"How about we go back up after I'm done and get you something to eat." I say.

She nods a little though stops when her hands feel some milk leak from my nipples causing her to stare at them.

I sigh. "If you want some you can have some."

She quickly pulled open my vest and began sucking on one gulping down the milk from it. Sheesh I hope she doesn't treat me like her personal milkmaid… Though it'd be better than her addicted to that cum.

I grunt with how she was doing it. Once the elevator reached its destination I went looking for the specific room I was looking for.

I almost stumble with her feet accidentally brushed against my vagina. Having my breast milked making me a lot more fucking sensitive. I could even feel the movement of my legs together making me wet now.

Hmm. How I felt that was questionable. I'm wearing jeans so feeling it like that would've been quite hard.

Urgh unless breast feeding makes me horny. I quickly had to stop as I hit a climax wetting myself just from her drinking from me. Sheesh Peashy has some mouth.

Then again with how I'm becoming I may feel things easier. I used a spell to clean myself and continued walking.

Luckily Peashy had her fill as we got inside the room I was looking for.

I then explain what I wanted to the tech person. I see MiniGear messing with something in the back of the room. It looked almost like some military gear. Nano fibers and if I had to guess synthetic muscle strands. I remember Scrappy toying around with cybernetic stuff. I wonder if she gave MiniGear some to play with?

The tech went back and started to quickly make what I asked for. Which was great. She said we had the materials for it so it would be a quick job.

In the meantime I'll go see what Minigear is working on. Doubt it's anything that would make me more OP.

"What you working on?" I ask her as I walked up. Hopefully not just upgrading that NepgearDam she has.

"Oh big sis gave me a bunch of materials to work with and told me to make some gear out of it saying she'd be back to judge it. Thankfully she labeled everything and made a catalog of everything and potential uses and what it does. I'm currently trying to make what big sis has called a muscle suit. Minigear said as she weaved the synthetic muscle fibers into a sort of wetsuit looking frame.

"I have to say it looks good so far." I say. While I don't know how to do what she's doing I do know how to make things similarly.

"Thanks but to make a certain plasma gun barrel I'll need some help with the star forge Big sis set up." …. Nope not fucking with star fire without me around.

"There are quite a few metals that would be easier to handle that could take that heat." I say.

"Yeah I know but not as durable and Big sis gave me this one metal I want to try but nothing other than that even makes it gets it warm." She said pouting… Don't tell me Scrappy got her one of those metals unreactive to heat…

"Hmm. If it comes to that I'll do it. I don't want you near that stuff yet." I grumble.

"Oh I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind when it came time to do it. Your hands are very steady." Minigear said before pricking her finger letting out a yelp.

Why isn't she wearing gloves. "You need to be careful." I say to her as I created a pair of gloves for her. They should last till the end of the day even if I'm not nearby.

"Oh thanks.. Forgot to use the gloves big sis included. So mom you know military gear and weapons right can you help me with designs and ideas?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. I know quite a selection." I say. I remember doing abit of research for them.

"Yay! Thanks mom. So um mom some agents from Abby's nation came by with a message for you that most military forces will be centralized now. With LeanBox leading in the training department. Um when I'm old enough do you think I can join?" I almost litterally had a heart attack when my little angel asked to join the military it's way to fucking soon for her to go!

"Maybe. Big maybe. Ask me when you're old enough."

"Okay mom. So two-three years The entry age is 13-14." That's at least reasonable I just hope she doesn't go on any quests any time soon. Her birthday is next february so we should still be in the clear… Have to check when everyones birthdays are.

"Alright. Just remember to talk to me when you get old enough." I say ruffing up her hair.

"So Um mom my birthday is soon. And you said we can go on an adventure when we reached 12 right?" Okay here we go now. Just where does she want to go on an adventure? Hopefully nothing crazy.

"Yes I've said that. What do you plan to do?" I ask.

"Tag along with big sis on her adventures." ….. Which big sis is she talking about?

"Which one?" I ask.

"SRS? No wait that's her initials I think her name was Scrappy?" Why the one in the freaking shadow army… I know tagalongs are not uncommon but why her….

I sigh. "I can't refuse. Just let me talk to her first." I say. I'll ask her not to do any too dangerous missions.

"Yay thanks mom!" Minigear said hugging me hard.

"You're welcome kiddo." I say. I see the tech walking over.

"Here you go miss. We just need to attach it around her neck like a choker." She told me sound simple enough.

I grab it and went to put it around Peashy's neck.

She looks at it blinking at it. "Huh?.. What!?"

While yes it didn't sound like her but it works. "You can somewhat speak now." I say to her.

"Its better than not speaking at all sugar tits. Can I have more milk?" How the heck is she this vulgar at a young age?

"Who knew you spoke this way. And don't refer to me as that again." I say. While yes speaking and thinking are quite different to some people.

"But your breast milk is so sweeet. Are there more with breast milk around here?" Why is she obsessed with breasts…

"Yes there is. But don't refer to me as that." I say.

"Fine…" She said pouting. Freaking adorable. Peashy's are the cutest.

"Now let's go back upstairs." I say. I thank the tech person before we left.

I left Minigear to her work and the rest of the went by pretty normal nothing out of the ordinary at all just a peaceful day for once.

When I was walking around I ran into the new Rom and Ram holding hands. "Hello you two." I say to them.

They move closer to each other. "Hello miss Emma."

"How do you two like it here so far?" I ask.

"It's nice though I think one of our counterparts is being naughty several of the girls with a guy thing have approached us wondering if we were the horny ones or not. Me and sis aren't interested but they were still nice to talk to." Ram told me. And well its nice to hear my girls weren't the pushy type.

"Ah. Guess I'll need to talk with them later. Though I heard you were with Luna last night Rom." I say to her.

Rom blushed. "She treats me very well like her own little princess she called me. Though Ram is only into women… She likes being on top while I like being on the bottom."

"She treats everyone in their own special way." I say. "Though she won't be here for some time." I say. I do notice how Rom's stomach was a little puffy.

"You feeling alright Rom?" I ask bending down to her level and touch her belly.

"Well Luna does cum a lot but I'm feeling alright. It just feels like I ate a lot." She says.

I kissed her forehead and hold her close a little. "Alright was just worried. But if you need sex just ask me or one of the futa's to help with that. Heck the lust angels may help if they're into girls. Oh and Ram there is a futa named Estela that loves getting dommed in bed you might have a little fun with her." I tell her trying to hook Estela up with a nice girl.

"Well I heard Luna's dick is still here if I want it but I'll talk to a futa if I want to be dominated." Rom says while Ram said. "I'll think of it."

I hugged both of them. "Good now I know you two aren't my Rom and Ram but I love you two girls just the same."

"I cannot say that yet. But we are thankful of you taking us in." Rom says.

"Glad to have you two now hopefully you two develop well. Also no using cum as shampoo." I say grinning at Rom.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course. I'll only do it in private."

"Good Now unless you two want a round in bed with me I need to get going. See you around cuties." I say as I got up and began walking.

Hmm what shall I do today? I guess I could go and watch a movie.

Sade, my Rom, and Rina then came running over to me the latter tackle hugging me since I could take it. They even all had some combat gear on. Though I could spot Killer in the background looking unsure of herself.

"Ere you guys doing some training?" I ask.

"Um yes but we were wondering if you'd mind training with us giving us pointers when needed. We all want to continue your legacy mom. Of being the best around." Rom said a little nervous before Sade patted her back to calm her.

"That's fine. I don't really have anything planned for the rest of the day." I say.

"Good cause we are going to do a monster clearing quest. Though Killer is still being her Tsundere self for reasons. She wants to tag along but not really tag along." Sade told me waving her hand in a so so gesture. Sooo Killer is worse than Noire….

"Alright. Do you mind staying here Peashy?" I ask.

"I don't mind but I'm going to want more milk when you get back." Of course she does.

"Fine fine." I say setting her down. "Now which technique are you trying to copy from me?" I ask Rom and the others.

Sade gave me a look. "Not sure mostly your swordsmanship for the most part for me and Rom. Other than that we're not sure. I mean Scrap gave us vids and reference materials some tips and stuff from her train and travels. She made sure we had a good base if this is what we wanted to do. Heck she gave us most of our gear as gifts. Though she asked us that if she ever needed help we'd back her up."

"I was just asking due to I use I use both normal swords and back in the day I used a Katana."

"I want to be a samurai!" Rom shouted surprising me a little.

I nod. "Alright. It's been quite a few years since I've used a Katana."

"Yeah yeah you and the traditional swords stuff. Me well if idiots want to crowd around me I'll blow them to hell with some grenades." Sade said with a cruel devilish smirk.

"Don't just harm innocents if they're bothering you." I say.

"Define innocents and level of harm cause if a pervert slaps my ass I'm kneeing them in crotch." Sade told me her eye brow twitching at a memory… right wrath….

"That is fine." I say. If a pervert does do that she could do that.

"Good… Also is threatening to shove a grenade up their ass in any situation bad?" Oh goddess she's like me during my emo phase…..

"No. The only reason you should even use explosives is when you are in battle against enemies. Not idiots."

"What about a fight with idiots that need to be taken down a peg?" Umm that's mostly what I said.

"Still no explosives. And you're paying for your own explosives." I say.

"Eh Scrap showed me how to make my own even gave me one of her unlimited supply pouches." Sade told me making me groan.

That damn person needs to learn limits. "Unlimited as in capacity or is there just that many in there?"

"Yeah I think mostly in storage capacity not sure All I know is it came with a fuck ton of paper work." Sade told me...wait…

Hmm. Don't tell me it has one of them energy duplication deals or matter manipulators. Now when/where did the paperwork happen… Or the other stuff. If they got it done with the shadow government office eh if she got approval some how so I'm not going to care to much as long as she's responsible with it.

"Be responsible with it. I'll take it if you're not." I tell her.

"I will do my best mom. I'll only use it for fighting and demolition stuff." That's good enough for me right now.

I give her a small nod. "Let's get going then." I say.

We head out into the black forest for some reason… Where all the big bad monsters were.

I take out my old Katana. I'll kill a few enemies with this. For old times sake. Wonder how well they'd do in combat. I know Sade and Killer will at least do well.

I walk behind as they lead due to I haven't been informed on where we were going. Well what the quest was.

Rina soon poked my side. "Hey mom do you think we'll encounter the red eyed demon in the forest?"

"Nope. And if we do it wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah no monster can face you mom!" Rom cheered enthusiastically.

I chuckle. "Not much can face me and win. Especially in this dimension." I say as some enemies came into view.

It was mostly hideously deformed dogoo that looked more like twisted slimes. They all had tentacles coming at them and where five times the size of normal ones.

Did some of the damn things from that battle survive? I quickly lurched forward and took care of them. I swung my blade around a few times afterwards. This Katana feels too forenign.

Balance, style, proportions, and weight all feel weird to me. It's been too damn long.

And I've been training with my new ones over the few years I've been here. "Hey Rom. Here." I say holding it out. She'd get more use of it than I will now.

"Huh? Really your giving me your Katana?" She asked looking at it with stars in her eyes.

I give her a nod. "Yes. I don't use it anymore and you'll need a good blade for the future."

She slowly takes it with a thankful smile. "I'll take good care of it then mom."

"And it will take good care of you also."

"We should keep moving still have a mission to do after all." Killer said advancing into the forest resting a greatsword on her shoulder.

"Very true. Let's get a move on." I say.

As we got in further the more I could feel the negative energy thicken and start messing with my head. It was more of the emotional kind… Though Sade was glowing from this with a spectral aura around her from all this with two void themed angelic wings coming off her back.

Hmm. I start filtering the energy as it went in me to almost leave immediately. Them guild agents are dumbasses for sending people into this portion of the forest.

No freaking duh Abby lost her mind as a kid wandering into this stuff. I need to make sure the rest don't succumb to this… Aside from Sade who's thriving from her first large intake of negative energy. Seems void angels love this stuff.

I walk in between Rom and Killer to make sure most of the negative energy didn't effect them.

Luckily Rina is doing well enough thanks to her sword. But what are we hunting for? Maybe and item or location or to kill something?

"What exactly is this quest? None of you shared any info about it yet."

Killer looked at me. "It's to kill the red eyed demon or find her hideaway. Rumer had it that she looks like a young albino girl but with a beatial nature of killing all those who enter the forest."

They still have that damn thing up? Even after so and so years of her not being here. Also why would they send amateurs? "Really now? And why would they let you accept this quest? Knowing how dangerous it is?"

"Cause no one else was taking it. And Rom wanted to see you in action. If worse came to worse. We'd bail. Besides Killer here has plenty of experience fighting giant monsters with Scrappy." Rina said causing Killer to growl and punch a tree. And storm off. Wounds of the past don't always heal fully.

"Nieve. Fighting big monsters are not the same as humanoid beings." I say.

"Different proportions and tactics needed to fight them. Only main reason big sis would still be competent would be from her training under Red heart." Sade tells us as she started hovering above the ground likely in her shadow form now.

"Very true. But let me tell you a little secret. This demon you are looking for is already dead." I say looking at them.

"Huh Then why do they still have the mission up?" Rom asked me curious as to why the guild is being stupid.

"Because they don't know that's why." I say. They don't care unless there's some proof. Which I have but havent went to do it yet due to I didn't really care.

"Yeah better to just get it over and done with so they can stop sending people here." Killer said drinking from a flask with a strong scent of whiskey.

"They should've stopped years ago. Just feel the air. And the guild wouldn't just believe someone's word about it."

I then heard something fall hitting a few branches before hitting the ground.

"Hmm?" I humm looking over.

It was a young girl her hair raven black.. Blood slowly pooling around her. She actually looked very similarly to Un-.

I run up and start patching her up the best I could. Why is a child here?

"Fun isn't it? Maybe I should start my work on the ones you brought here next?" I hear a sinister voice whisper into my ears as the darkness of the forest increases to the point I can see no one else but myself and the child laying face down on the ground. I trembled a little in fear not for myself but for my kids that I let come to this forsaken death forest. But that fear was quickly replaced with a burning rage.

As soon as I heard the word fun I set up a force field around us removing all of the negativity from within. "Maybe I shall pick your bones clean." I say full of venom.

"Hmm tempting-." I didn't even let them finish before I struck.

I throw up another field in a two mile diameter. The max distance for most to even be able to use energy like she is. I made sure to cancel entry or exit of any kind. No they're stuck here with me. I grin.

"Someone is fucking with us mom shall we shred them up?" Sade said with a murderous grin in her Void angel form. Even in the darkness I could see how scary it looked.

Well how scary it looked to others. She just looked adorable to me. "I guess so. Just leave her alive for me if you get em first. Also pull back if it gets too much. Rom, Killer stay here. The negativity is too thick for the both of you."

"Sure thing. But I'll do a check for anything suspicious after they are done screaming." She said before dashing away a hunter on the prowl for prey.

I send out a pulse of energy before setting off in the direction it pinged.

When I got there I found the person staked in the air by azure flames. Though I could see Sade stripping and inspecting the girl before focusing on the back of her neck. "Hey mom found something."

I look back. "Like?" I question.

"Scrap only showed us once but she said it was something forbidden and to call the shadow police if one was ever spotted here. I think it's called a slave crest or something like that." I growl internally at that. One of the things I absolutely despise and want as far away from my kids as possible.

Hmm I'll do something about it when I'm done here. I then continue to make my way to the person that decided to fuck our day up. If that 'demon' was still here we'd be in trouble.

With Sades energy fucking with her, her eyes seemed hollow like she wasn't really here right now or in any state to move like she's been drugged out of her mind or like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

"Hmm." The negative energy shouldn't be able to do that so why is she like that. I walk up to the body.

After touching her chest I can feel two distinct energies one native to the body and one that is basically possessing it like a host or parasite.

I send a pulse through her to trap the energy. No guarantee that its the parasite or not.

I'll need to bring her back to examine her with the lab techs. To find out what it is and what or who she is. This situation doesn't feel right to me.

I then pulse out a few energy signals to see if the damn thing left the host. From what I got it's trying to but can't because of the field and the forest itself messing with it. In other words it's trapped.

Welp time to trap it. I'll just trap it in a field and take it with me. Now for the big question? Who did I piss off this time?

I quickly trap it in a sphere and I condense it down to a baseball. After I made sure that I trapped all of it I let down the other two shields.

"So what you doing mom? We taking her home?" Sade asks leaning over my shoulder cutely.

"Yes. Keep an eye on her though." I say.

"Will do and I'll beat her senseless again if she tries anything mom." Sade tells me as we made our way back to the others though little Uni's body was gone.

"What happened to the body?" I ask. Unless it dissolve it should have went nowhere.

Rina came up running and hugged me. "I'm sorry! I tried to pull her back but I wasn't strong enough against the skeletal hands."

What? "What skeletal hands?" I ask.

"They were all black and red and pulled her body through some weird bubbly muck it smelled horrible and looked really scary." Was it the kind that pulls people down to the underworld? That could be the only option.

The problem is I can't almost do anything. I can try to attempt to question this little pest though. "Hmm." I fucked up with removing the shield early.

"Dammit I knew this body was too weak to go against you but this slave has fulfilled her usefulness." Possessor said with disgust and not an once of fear.

"No I'll give you a choice. Return her or I make sure you can't come back." I say.

"Hmm You really think I'm that dumb I'm using a small flesh bud in her gut to posses her. I lay elsewhere. She was fated to die already. I just claimed a tax that was long overdue. Same for the rest of your first children. A curse upon all of them." She said to me pissing me off.

I grin evilly at her. I then slowly start sucking her energy up. Using the link to the main body to my advantage. "You still think that huh?"

She squirms in pain as her energy was drained. "What..What's happening to me!"

"You haven't done your research huh you little goddess." I hiss continuing taking her energy slowly.

"She's a Silver demon or at least has the powers of one. Would have done the same but she's got this handled. Be prepared to be absorbed into her." I hear Reaper say arriving on scene to look over the kids for me. Lazy ass.

"Very true. Now I gave you a choice and you denied it. You should know what's going to happen now right."

She screamed in pain as she was drained completely to nothing though the victim was left unharmed another victim of the gods who don't give a shit.

My body twitched as it took the energy in. Getting used to it. There was a fucking lot of it for one damn goddess.. Don't tell me she's one of those goddesses.

I crack my neck. I'll find out later. "Let's get going." I say.

I finish with her and throw the girl on my back as we made our way back home. Hopefully I can enjoy some cuddles with my lovers.

We start walking back. My body continued to twitch a few times still getting used to the energy. Why is there so damn much?

I decide to call it a day and head to bed hopefully that will help things sort themselves out.

I'll need someone to look after the girl. When we got home I tossed the girl onto a bed in one of the empty rooms. And had one of the guards watch her telling them that they can question her a bit if she wakes up before me.

I made my way upstairs. Most of the kids in their rooms or other places with it being the afternoon. I'll just go to bed early tonight. I face planted on the bed wrapping the blankets around me as I went to sleep though Selene did come in to give me some company as I drifted off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We need one to yell at us for fuckups like the occasional long as hell chapters like this one. (We need help with when to properly end a chapter off)

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Emma's Pov**

I yawned as I was heading downstairs to the kitchen. I'm glad I got out from under that pile without disturbing any of them. Definitely wasn't easy.

Now first order of business breakfast and figure out who the hell I absorbed. Though I did notice I left different…

I get to the dining room and already see a few dozen kids moving about talking to each other. Some eating while others weren't. Wonder what the special was today.

I found out it was both Cinnamon rolls and crepes. The latter I absolutely loved.

I go up to the counter deal they had. "Can you get me a few of them crepes?" I asked.

"Surething just give me a moment please." The server said quickly putting some on a plate for me with practiced ease.

"Thanks." I say as she handed them to me. I then went to one of the tables to eat them.

I caught the ghouls eating their food up in the rafters like always. It was nice. Though more and more seem to have warmed up to them now. Still everything was going along great today so far.

I'll go talk to Quantum and Lucy after I'm done to see if they know. Then again I can just go to the shadow dimension and find out there.

Which one would be faster though. I'll likely ask Quantum first she doesn't take as long as Histy ever. Histy was freaking slow.

She was always some type of three. Three minutes, three days, three weeks. It sucked.

After I finished I walked into the Hallway and called out. "Hey Quantum need to ask you something darling."

"What is it?" She asks looking at me.

"Well I absorbed a goddess. Had a lot of twitching and well now my body feels weird. I'm wondering if you know or can look up anything that could be the cause." I say truthfully.

"Hmm. The twitching would be your body getting used to it/ adapting to it. It would mean you took a lot of power in. Gladly it wasn't too much for your body. Now there should be a machine in the medbay to help me figure it out." She answers.

I take of in a fast/normal for me jog. "Alright I'm heading over then luckily it's not too far from here." She should be able to keep up given her body was made in the shadow dimension.

"Impatient aren't you." She says in a light tone.

"Hey I like answers and not waiting too long. Besides after the test you can pound wherever you like in the exam room as a reward." I say seductively to encourage her more.

"You know I can't resist." She purred.

"Then fuck me while the machine does it job. It works both ways I can't resist you too." I say as we enter the medbay with me already getting wet in anticipation for the railing I'll be getting.

It didn't take her long to come in also. "Alright the machine should be over here." She says.

I unequip my clothes as I head over to the machine leaving myself naked as the all 'female' medical staff starred at me. I could see a few futas that I licked my lips at I'll try them out in do time. "Quantum will be getting my pussy but my other places are free and I'm feeling in a gangbang type of mood right now though it's up to Quantum if she wants to share." I say as I get in the machine that's basically a scanner.

"If anyone was to screw you. I'm screwing you first. Then I'll consider it." Quantum says.

"Good girl I might give you a baby and a reward after this of your choosing after." I say spreading my legs as the scanner began going over me.

She instantly undid her shorts before impaling herself into me. She didn't even wait for me to get used to the size. She started bucking her hips.

I moaned loudly over the hum of the machine. "That's a good girl. Take your bitch like you mean to impregnate her!" I like dirty talk in these cases when she makes me submit to her dick like this. She gives me what I'm craving from her.

She grips my hips and start ramming even harder. She then leaned in. "While yes I'd be glad to impregnate you. I think we should wait a few years before having more."

I rubbed her cheek with a smile and a kiss to her lips. "I know babe. I just let the dirty talk come out as it hits me. Tell you what when our anniversary hits you can knock up the whole harem."

She grins. "I'd love to."

"Then it's a deal then. Don't worry I have protection on. Bet you can't cum in me before the Scan finishes in a few seconds." I tell her as the Scan was nearing completion.

She smirks as she hilts in me cumming. "Let me tell you something. With how this body is made I can almost cum whenever I want. But I can only cum about four times a day." She says. Reasonable. Only reason Luna gets away with it is due to her high regeneration.

"I'll keep that in mind for the event in ten years. Might be able to find something for that. So what's the results snow angel?" I ask hoping for an answer.

She looked at the screen. "Hmm. Looks like the goddess was named Izanami. A Japanese Pantheon Primordial Goddess of Death and Creation."

"Great so now I'm a Primordial of Creation and Death. Hmm that means I get her domain gonna check that place out. Actually that'll make getting Uni back easier. This should be fun." I say out loud with a devilish grin.

"That's if you know where the place is. There are many versions of her so finding the right domain would be a little harder." Quantums says pulling out of me.

"I could try seeing if summoning a portal is instinctive hopefully. Or I'll just hire a team to do it." I say trying to focus on any odd sensations that were pulling on me to my domain hopefully.

"Alright but try it after we're done and out of the house just in case."

"Alright but you'll be carrying me my noble knight. The gold Elevator out side should take us out fast." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck so she can carry me like a princess or sheath herself in me again.

"I would shealth inside you but I'd rather not go outside naked."

I nod equipping my clothes giving her a kiss. "Fair point. After we figure things out and I hopefully get Uni we are going on a date my love." I do enjoy quality time with Quantum the most for some reason. Though I actually think I tied her with the Noire's.

"Sounds good. I know a good restaurant in the home dimension."

"Alright sounds good. Hey think you can gather my original handful of kids so we can take them sight seeing there? Been awhile since I've spent time with them. Plus Minigear.. I need to rename her. Is interested in combat tech now. So you know take them on a stroll in the business/Shopping area leave them in an arcade with a trusted person or baby sitter and go on our date." I say making a decent plan for the day. "Maybe we can even catch a movie or dance at some point."

"That sounds good." She says as she carried me.

She tossed me up a little reagusting her grip. "Want me to get the kids together before or after your little experiment?"

"Yeah that would be lovely. Also next time the Noire's are in a room together. Play the recordings of them both moaning to screw with them." I say snickering to myself I may have edited who's name my Noire is saying.

"Will do. And I asked if you wanted the kids present before or after the little experiment?"

"Before so they can all get together. Also tell Nepgear.. My kid Nepgear to suit up. I really need to rename her. As for Rom and Ram well they should have their training gear." I say as we enter the silver elevator.

"Will do." She says stepping in and pressing the ground floor button.

"This is going to suck." I mutter to myself holding onto Quantum tighter.

She placed a hand on the ceiling as it launched up. As soon as it stopped I flew up and hit the ceiling.

"Neppu… That hurt. More than my ass will after tonight." I say as I rubbed my head.

"Maybe we should have took a slower elevator." She says.

"Yeah like a blue one. Are the kids getting ready now?" I ask wondering how long I have to compose myself.

"Yes they are." She answers.

"Good I'll tell them this is a mission to find Uni. This will be more of training than anything else. I need to make sure they are ready just incase. Being a primordial means I have powerful enemies now that don't have defined morals." Cu taught me a thing or two about that.

"True. Though they might not mess with you since you already absorbed a primordial. But next time be careful. If you take in too much energy at once your body won't be able to handle it. You got lucky this time and it will take awhile before your body get's used to your new power."

"Yeah yeah. Can I get and essence containment device in case I do it again? Oh look the kiddies are here." I point to them with one hand and play with Quantum with the other. Well it was really a lame attempt to distract her.

"I'll see if I can get one for you but trying to transfer energy to it will not be easy."

"Yeah well it's a worse comes to worst sort of thing. So where shall we wait for the kids?" I ask Stroking her dick in her shorts.

"O-over there should be go-od." She says.

"Good then lets go and see how long you can hold out for. If you make it through the entire trip and date without cumming I'll give you a reward." I say as I place sticky vibrators along her dick and sensitive spots down there. They only stick to desired parts of anatomy for fun and practical use like massaging. I even have a remote to change the intensity.

She groaned. "That's going to torture me."

"Hmm how about 5 hours then? If you think that long is too evil." I tell her as my other hand began groping her breasts.

"Surviving an hour is going to suck." She complained.

"Just imagine it times five. But the reward will be more than worth it. I'll even let you pick what you desire most." I tell her in a sexy purr as as I kiss her neck. Wonder how long the kids will take.

She grits her teeth. "I doubt I'd make it but I could try."

"If you cum lets see. You have to come one the kids. It could be either Rom or Ram since they are already corrupted or you can do it on the sweet and innocent Nepgear. Your choice. But try not to get it in their eyes please." I say both thinking its hot and something Quantum would rather avoid doing. Especially to Minigear's virgin mind. Maybe I should rename her to Nephanie. Or you know what just give her a middle name we can all her like Bell or Violet.

I'll talk it over with her later. Though it giving her a middle name would be better since she's already registered as Nepgear. "Then I'll make sure to hold it in."

"Good girl. Try not to tip them off too soon. You can play with me too till they get here." I tell her as we waited for the kids to arrive.

"Maybe I should torture you also." She says taking out a vibrator. I stick my tongue out at her. "Do your worst Brainiac the one who comes the most at the end losses." I still have my childish side after all.

She grins. "I'll have you know this is the strongest one they have on the market." She whispers in my ear as she went to put it in me.

I don't resist just letting her put it in me. I love it when she does this stuff. It's a nice change of pace to have her be on top of me rather than me being on top of most of my girls. It's nice to have someone that can take charge and lead my ship instead. It's exhilarating to me.

"Now I wonder what setting I should put it on." She says smirking as she held a little remote.

"Start low then crank it to max in the most awkward moments for max effect. Sometimes put it where I can barely feel it then suddenly spike it to keep me off guard." I suggested getting a little wet at the thought alone.

"Alright but good thing you heal quick and your bones are a little denser. If this was in Noire and I cranked it up to max. It would probably break her pelvis." She says. Telling me how strong it could go.

I shiver as I hear that in delight. "Good thing I like it rough occasionally. Just nothing that would scare the kids please. Your my favorite in bed for a reason Quantum. You came a long way from that scared AI I bought for dirt cheap and now we are practically soul mates. I wish I could fuck you like you do me for a day. Put a nice little baby in that slim belly of yours." I keep my radar on just in case the kids get here any time soon.

"If you did that I wouldn't be able to see that cute face of yours when I screw you into submission." She says kissing me.

I moaned a little into the kiss letting her move my tongue how she wanted. "And I love you doing it. What gets you off to it how my face looks when I'm fucked right. Making sure I know my pussy belongs to you right?" I tense up a little as I felt the kids starting to near. Shit all this sex stuff is making us loose track of time. Not that I mind at all.

"You know your pussy belongs to me. And I guess the children are coming?"

"Yeah they are running down the hall now. But you know. While Luna would be fucking practically generations. You get the classics and fine wines. My pussy is the best around. Now don't forget our little game cutie." I say as Rom and Ram came in to tackle hug me.

"I won't don't worry. It's you that should worry." She says as she turned the vibrator on.

I tense up as the pleasure hit me as Rom and Ram hugged me. "Mommy! We came do you like our outfits they're so cool right!?" They said in sync with the aid of twin power… They were wearing out fits similar to what I saw my Rom and Ram wearing in 4 Goddesses online. Granted it looked like they had some special help from Scrap while she was here or one of the many of my kids here she has an influence on. Though she's not a bad influence unlike Lucy at times.

"Yes you two look awesome." I say ruffling up their hair.

Ram smiled and did a little dance. "You think this makes me look like a real ninja? I still want to get more ninja outfits. Rina made me and Rom's outfits. She said the silk in these outfits is stronger than silk. So that means its um like protective clothes right? Rina was amazing though I think she went back to Brave to learn more from Scrappy's workshop and library." Hmm Seems the little futa is getting rather attached to Scrappy. But it's nice to see she's learning some practical skills.

"Yes you look like one. And yes it could be like protective clothes but you still have to be careful."

"Yeah but big sis Scrap told me they protect you but its better to not get hit in the first place." Minigear said with a blush as she now stood in her mostly finished gear. It was very military themed with how it looked only thing that broke the theme was her handheld Plasma cannon.. Guess she could be a space marine.

"Very very true. Don't do what I do and get hit on purpose." I'm a horrible example on the avoiding damage front.. Most of the time.

"I'll fix that sooner or later. Now lets head outside to do that certain experiment my sweet pudding lover." She says stroking my cheek and turning the Vibrator up causing my face to scrunch up.

"It's just how I fight." I say shuttering as we walked.

"Then Maybe I should keep it in and every time you get hit it increases. This is only a notch up from it's lowest setting." Quantum tells me as she heads out holding Rom and Ram's hands.

"How would you even know if I was hit when I immediately heal?"

"Impact detection or energy fluxuations. There's a variety of stuff I can do with that." She says as I see. Uni running up. "Sorry I'm late but this suit is really weird to put on."

"It's fine. Putting on a uniform was weird to me at first also." I say to her as she caught up to us.

"Can you help make sure I put it on right? I think I got the rifle handled." She says getting close to me.. So the other one was just a look alike.

I check her uniform to see if I had to fix anything. She mainly had it right. I just had to fix a little bit of it.

"So how did I do mom?" Little Uni asked as the rest stared at her. The uniform did hug her body to a degree.

"You did good. Far better than I did in the past."

That got a smile of Uni. "Thanks mom. Also you think the rifle I picked out from the armory is too big for me. It's perfectly fine to me." It was an a .308 markmen rifle about around what I've seen Hyper Uni use though that might have been a 7.62. Still if she comfortable with it it shouldn't be a problem but I should check what it's firing.

"As long as you can fire it without risking injuring yourself and others. And you are comfortable with it."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks mom. I've been training a lot to be a marksmen like you."

"You'll most likely be better than me in the future." I say to her as I ruffled up her hair.

"Thanks I'll likely be partnering with Nepgear for weapon tech she seems more in the know than I am. Plus it's a good way to hang out with her. Luna I already hang out with fairly often." So she lost her virginity to Luna then. I hope Minigear is still a virgin.

"Sounds good. You two may be able to help each other. Just watch each other's backs."

They all nod before we head out into an open field well here goes nothing.

I take a deep breath as I imagined creating a portal or doorway to the domain I was trying to go to. At first nothing happened. Well it is the first time and I don't know where this domain was.

Second go I got a flicker of a portal by thinking of Death and creation. It was the right direction just needed a little more practice before on the tenth try I made a mostly stable portal to the domain. Which looked rather dark like it was a land stuffed inside of a mountain or part of a cavern.

"Alright. Now I don't know if it's stable or not." I say.

"There is a way to test it since your hand will regrow." Quantum told me with a smirk… So stick my hand in to make sure it's working.. Great.

"Yay." I say sarcastically sticking my arm through. Luckily it didn't get bitten off. So it should be fine. "Hey Nepgear and Uni hold onto my waist we are going in."

They come up and grabbed my waist as I lifted them up and jumping through. It was dark at first but even as our eyes adjusted it was still rather gloomy and shadowy being almost like a nightmare. This was really the land of the dead there was even a sign with a name. Yomi.

"Alright stay behind me." I instructed them.

They nod staying behind me and a safe distance to not get hit by me swinging a weapon. I was the ruler of this realm now so we should be fine. I think that palace not too far away is our destination.

I kept an eye out as we moved forward. I glanced back once or twice to make sure they were still following.

They looked a little unnerved but still keeping their composure. Just a few months ago and now they are trying to be soldiers to live up to my reputation. A lot has changed after my encounter with Zoey.

I stopped as we got to the entrance. Hmm. I grab the handles of the doors and began to open them. If it was me I'd just rush in and check things but I have these two with me.

Need to show them the right way to do it. When I got in I saw various young girls bowing to me their heads pressed to the floor hands paralel as they kept bowing to me. "Welcome back our Goddess."

"If you're going to bow. I'd rather you all do the half bow or that one courtesy deal." I say. I'd rather not have them thinking they need to bow like that.

"Y-Yes as you request our goddess.. May we know how you wish us to address you?" They spoke a bit fearfully quickly moving to a half bow. Seems I have my work cut out for this place.

"Either Emma or Ma'am is fine." I say to them.

They nod standing up most of them were fairly young the eldest not looking about being a young adult. The youngest was about five by first glance. And by their clothes well their kimonos were a little short and were perposly left open to a degree to show off skin meaning they were likely used for sex too. I honestly felt disgusted about the younger ones being used in such a way. It's different with Rom and Ram since they were willing… Also my fault. But I'm not into prositution or underage stuff like that.

"Can one of you explain this place to me?" I ask wanting to know if they can explain it to me.

"This is Yomi the Japanese pantheon's land of the dead. And now your domain Lady Emma. I hope you'll find us adequate servants." One of the teenage looking ones spoke.

I give her a nod. "Can you escort me down to the dungeon." I say. Even if this is the land of the dead I know there would be one.

"As you wish ma'am. Most of us rarely go down there as your predecessor forbid us from going into it." Spoke one of the younger ones holding out her hand she looked seven though she had a big burn scar across her face scarring both eyes to blindness. So she was asking for my hand to guide me.

I held out my hand letting her grab it. "I see. Guess I'll have to change a few things while I'm here."

"Yeah. Many are hoping you will be a more benevolent goddess. Our souls went here after dying. Life here is always so gloomy and full of dread. The previous goddess was more of a dictator ruling by fear." She told me as we neared a set of stairs behind a set of large wood doors.

"Hmm well while I am stern on some cases I don't act like no dictator. Though I won't be here much." I don't even know the time difference yet. Much less the dimension this is.

"If you wish you can set up a government to govern in your absence. That would be a sensible option." The servant told me as we ventured down into the dungeon.

"True but I would have to stay longer than I'd like to set one up." I say. I can't just pick people to lead after all.

"Well we are going to dungeon the princess of the previous Goddess is still around. She may not be as powerful but her heart is in the right place. She was the one who tried to make life here better much to her mother's disgust."

"Hmm. How well is her mind?" I ask.

"She's holding on. Despite the abuse she suffered her mind is mostly intact. With some therapy and a little time to heal she should be back to full health in a few months time. The previous goddess was more into driving her victims into madness through Isolation over time rather than sheer torture and sexual violation." Well that's good at least for me.

"Alright." I say following her. I look back and see both the kids still following me. That's good.

We soon get to the cage where the princess was chained in her cell where the Uni look alike sort of. Was in the opposite cell her back covered in scars from lashings.

"Where are the keys? Or do you know?" I ask realizing she may not due to they weren't allowed down here.

"They were at the door I snatched them on the way down. Do you wish to release them?" She asked holding the key ring out to me.

I grab the ring. I then unlock the cage and I step in. I'll have a word to her first.

She moved her head up to look at me her hair covering one eye though I could tell she was judging me silently taking in my appearance. Still I saw little hate in her eyes just weariness.

"Can you understand me?" I ask crouching. While yes the ones in the lobby did. It is unknown if she did. Then again I'm glad I learned a language or two.

"Yes.. Everyone in this domain knows at least english and Japanese." She said looking at the servant behind me and at Mini and Uni… God that must be awkward for her.

I give her a nod. "My name is Emma Clockwork. The new...Goddess here. May I know your name?"

"Mizuki no Okami." She said not missing a beat.

I walk forward and unlocked her chains. "Well Mizuki. You are free to do as you wished. Within reason of course."

"I see is going sightseeing in a different dimension within reason? This place is great and all but the gloom gets to you after a while." She said rubbing her wrists.

"Yes it is within reason as long as you check in." I say getting up.

"As in check in with you were I'm going or more so that I'm going somewhere in the first place? Just asking for context." She says politely not wishing to offend me. Well I can respect her conduct that's for sure. Seems she's one of those lead through respect and humility princesses.

"A little of both to be honest. Then again you'd be doing both just by doing the former." I say as I moved over to the Uni look alike's cage.

"Alright then I'll be going to visit an old friend if you don't mind but here's the shadow ID number of the dimension she should be in." She told me quickly writing something on a paper and handed it to me. That makes things easier. Though the Uni look alike tensed up curling into a ball as I drew closer as if expecting pain.

So this place knows of the Shadows. I go up to the look alike and crouch. "Do not worry. No harm will come from me." I say unlocking the chains. If she ran out of here. I'd let her.

She looked at me and hugged me hard refusing to let go while crying. Guess my motherly aura still works even now. I notice her face was snuggling into my breasts but there's nothing wrong with that as most of my kids did that.

I slowly and calmly place a hand on her back and began rubbing it.

She slowly began calming down but she still held onto me tightly as if she was scared I'd leave her. Understandable with what she's been through.

"How about we get you out of here?" I suggested.

She nods holding onto me with tearful eyes. I'll deal with that Slave mark on the back of her neck later and the rest if there's anyone a case by case basis.

I get up as I carried her. I do have to set up some type of leading system while I'm gone.

Maybe a council with a prime minister could work that'd probably be best with my servants here.

I look at the servant. "Can you round up anyone that acts as a head of something?" I ask. I don't know how old things are here but if it is. There should be a head for the certain jobs here.

"I'll call them up as you wish. Though General Takumi is away currently quelling a rebellion lead by Loyalists of the former goddess. But the secretary of internal affairs and the 10 Shinigami captains should still be able to make it here at your request." She told me with short bow.

"Alright. Inform them to meet me in the main room." I tell her. After I leave I'll see if I can get something to help fix her eyes.

She gave me a nod before vanishing likely to carry out her task. Right she's a spirit they can do stuff like that.

"Let's get upstairs." I say to Minigear and the other Uni. Hmm that is going to be confusing. I'll address it in a little bit.

As we walked I felt a presence nearing me as a hand landed on my shoulder. "Emma Eugine Clockwork we need to talk." Spoke the woman staring dead into my eyes with her own that looked like a shattered moon around a pale silver pupil over a black starless sky. My body tensed up as I taken in the defining trait of the Shadow Primordial of Fate… Fuck what did I do this time.

"Of what?" I ask her looking into her eyes.

"Your worst fear will come true unless you listen to every word I'm about to tell you." She tells me as she diverts her gaze to Uni and Nepgear causing my heart to fill with dread has it hits me what one of my greatest fears is…

I look at her and narrow my eyes. "Tell me then." I say knowing this being of fate is not one to toy with.

"One by one starting in half a few months your children will start dying then a month after by the dozen they will go. An old foe coming to collect. To prevent this you will need to make sure all of them who can fight are ready and lead the CPU's you've trained to combat this foe. You will need to trust and rely on them if you hope to keep your old and new home from becoming ash as Chaos plots. But sadly she is destined to die though there's a glimmer of hope if you entrust her life to the third elder Cpu of Cyan heart's line. Only then may she have a hope for a future." She says pointing solely at Minigear.

"You yourself Emma will find a new teacher soon. A crippled warrior who is regaining her strength." She tells me as her gaze fixes on me again.

"And you're telling me that it's the only option? And why would I need this 'teacher?'"

"Unless you wish to slay her with your own hands than yes. As for the teacher it's a question if you need her or not. But her guidance to your children will be invaluable. As for your foe she's the only one that ever was able to fully break you. To the point you've given up all hope and ran to Gemstone. If she managed to do that again do you believe anyone would live this time." Memories flash through my mind of why I ran into hiding as I do my best to maintain my composer.

"I have more control than I have in the past. I have taken control over the negativity." I say with a little venom.

"But can you say the same for other versions of yourself, Or your children, and fellow CPUs? Can you say the same for them? Could you handle killing your sister a second time?" She says staring back into my eyes.

"So are you telling me I have to fight this same battle for the rest of time? I've did it for years. All with different versions."

"No this may be the last time if you play your cards right. But if you aren't prepared enough many you hold dear will fall. You will see when you return the purple will be the warning of the impending doom. When the sun turns the color of your heart will the real event begins and your chance to end the madness for eons to come." She told me as she turned around and left into the darkness with one last message. "Angels of void can heal the affliction given some time."

I just grit my teeth as she left. Even if the info is helpful it is fucking irritating.

Uni tugged on my sleeve. "Mom who was that lady? Is what she said going to happen?"

"Not if I can help it." I say ruffling her hair up.

I look to see Minigear having a mini panic attack. "No matter what I'm going to die.. Mom that was a primordial of fate.. I read up on her and the rest in my free time… she sees all paths. No matter how much things change, I'm always destined to die…"

"No you are not. You have a chance. And even if you die. I can have you brought back if worse comes to worse. But that won't happen. You are my child. You'd be able to push past anything." I say placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still scared mom. Both Scrap and Abby told me that even if you come back from death it still sucks and you'd never be the same again." Minigear says as she shakes and sniffles… I have to remind myself she's still a child. Granted one smarter than her years now but still a kid. Hopefully she doesn't become a young mother like Scrappy did.. Granted that's unfair to Scrap given the things she went through at the time.

"Trust me. As long as I can have it. I'll rather get injured before any of you do. We will take this new threat together and rid of it."

They nod as I hear snoring coming from near my chest. Seems the look alike has fallen asleep. Well I still need to meet up with the head of stuff so I can set up some kind of leading system.

It must be that damn Arfoire that Silver brought back. If not I'd rather not fight two of them. We stand there waiting for them to show up.

Soon enough they show up mostly females and futa's of various ages. Even had some futa loli's I know they were older than they look. They'd be fun for some of the horny kids back home that are into that stuff. Hmm Maybe I can let Uni and Minigear get some hand and blowjob experience on them. They should have at least tasted some of Luna's cum by now.

I shake my head. I'll let them do it if they want to. Which we don't have time for this time. "Thank you all for coming. I called you all here to act as a small council till things are set up better over time in between my visits."

One of the loli's spoke up. "Alright we basically been doing that since the last goddess so want to do the orgy now or after you leave. We usually have an orgy at the start or end of the meeting to relieve stress." That's tempting but maybe next time when I have more time. Can't say I wouldn't enjoy that.

"I am rather cut on time but you can do as you wish when I leave. Just clean it up afterwards." I tell them.

Uni pouts but relents as she blows a kiss to a futa loli. "Feel free to have some fun with me whenever. You look cute and fun." Uni gave her a playful wink and grin signalling what she wanted.

I just raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. "Let's go you two. We can't make the other three wait for much longer."

"Yes mother." They spoke in unison ready to follow me out. They were almost model child soldiers at this point at normal life having been robbed from them, well what I say is normal at least. I'll need to throw them in the training sim so they can get some practical experience.

I guess we could bring the look alike with us. Now I don't know if I can summon up another portal. Let's see if the one I opened is still there.

"Ma'am if you need to leave you can go to the special cavern to the east it should take you where you desire to go." One of the servants suggested. Eh if the portal is gone I'll do that.

"Thank you for informing me." I say to her.

"Of course Ma'am anything to aid you." She said as she bowed to me.

I give her a nod as we leave. I'm going to make this place at least a little better. Even if I can't change how somethings are.

When we get back Rom and Ram hug my legs hard while crying as they missed me like always.

"Hey you two. I shouldn't have been gone for that long." I say softly.

"B-but you still left without us." They said looking up at me with tearful eyes they were about 5 now if I remember right.

"I'm sorry about that. Next time I'll do my best not to alright."

I then hear a crash and see Sade looking around quickly looking at Rom and Ram. "Oh they're fine thought someone was scaring or hurting them." Protective big sis… Good to see someone is doing that.

"It's good you're looking after them in that sense." I say ruffing her hair up.

She blushed bright red. "I-I its nothing I'm just doing what any good big sister would do when their younger sister cries." Aww a tomboy she's too cute.

I chuckle. "Continue the good work up then." I say smiling at her.

Sade blushed more. "Right I'll be going then. Have to do my rounds now that Merlyn is gone." She then went into her shadow form before flying off.

I then look down at the kids. "So what do you kiddos want to do?"

Minigear blushed. "Do you think we can take a stroll through one of the shadow markets Big sis Scrappy told me there is a lot of cool tech there. And I um want to see it."

Uni then pinched Minigear's cheek. "You know she's only our step sister. Sheesh you hang out with her for a few days and your closer than the rest of us. Maybe because your too busy messing around in the workshop to ever socialize with anyone."

"Hey stop that! We just have a lot in common!" Minigear shouted back only for Rom and Ram to chime in. "Lonely gear, Lonely gear can't do anything because it's forever alone!" They teased causing Minigear to run off crying throwing a stone in front of her that made a portal she ran into that closed right behind her.. God damn it.

I pinch the twin's cheeks. "Care to explain why you're making fun of her even though I taught you not to?" I say as I give Quantum a look to go after Nepgear.

"Because we are trying to get her to open up. Everyone else is doing it even the kids and school. Besides it's just teasing." Uni defended causing me to groan as Quantum sighs. "I tracked where she went but I can not get her exact location as I'm being hard blocked by a powerful tome named Trixie."

I scowl. "And yet you three go against what I taught you because others are doing it? I've told you four many times simple teasing is fine but this goes over the line. I expect you three to give her an apology."

They all look down. Now where the heck did Nepgear go.. Why did Scrappy have to give her some rune stones.

"Can you look after these three? And can you give me the general location she is in."

"Brave dimension Planeptune. Location…. All I got from Trixie was.. If you keep going I'll she a missle up your ass straight to the moon.. She said it in a tone that left no hint of her not carrying out that threat. She scares me." Quantum said covering her butt with both hands in fear.

I sigh. "Guess I'll have to talk to her then. I'll be back soon." I say notifying Croire. I would try to create my own portal there if I could but it would take longer and I don't even know if I could. Creating one to my domain is different than to another dimension.

When I get to Croire she gave me a certain look. "What happened this time Emma? Someone you want to beat up really bad? Also, why don't you use that fancy shadow portal or you want to just do this fast?"

"It is faster to get there is mainly the reason." I say. I wouldn't have came over but Croire wanted to ask.

"Riiight just need to make sure given Trixie is a pretty big deal in the tome world. Heck she probably already knows you're coming. Though without Zoey being there it's likely Sam in charge. Any ways I'll make a random portal in Planeptune there for you. Up to you to find your way from there." Croire said as she made a portal for me.

"That is fine. Thank you." I say as I walked through.

When I get through I see a familiar set of ashen hair running towards me. "Look mom! Mother's back!"

You had to send me here Croire. Then again it's been quite a few months since I've been here. "That depends. A version yes." I guess she thought so again due to my energy but there's little that is still the same as each others.

She gave me a smile.. Her name was Sherry if I remember right.. Now where's here mom she can't be too far.

Oh yeah I heard she disappeared along with Zoey. "I'm sorry kiddo that I'm not the correct one."

I then see her mother running up. "Sherry I said to not run off. Sorry she's been like this ever since her mother disappeared."

I waved her off. "It is fine. It's my fault for portaling here twice." I say.

"But we can still play right?" Sherry said giving me the puppy dog eyes as Alice picked her up.

I smile sadly. "Maybe for a little later alright. I have an errand to run."

Alice rubs her head. "Need anything while I'm here. Right now it's just me and Nepgear running the show."

"I'm currently looking for my daughter Nepgear." I say honestly.

"Ah the other one that arrived recently? She's in New Planeptune at Scrappy's house.. Just be careful with the Caretaker Dante. She's one of those old ass shadow's.. That became a Demonic knight. She's nice enough but loyal to Scrappy.. And I heard Demonic Knights are worse to deal with than Sapphires." Alice told me pointing in a direction. Urgh I don't even want to fuck with a Sapphire let alone a damn knight. I hope Nepgear doesn't make a scene.

"Worse comes to worse I'd just have to buy new clothes if she tears me apart. Nothing I can't heal." I say running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah Well good luck. And say hello to Mercury for me." Alice waved to me as she left with Sherry taking a nap on her shoulder.

I give her a nod as I started walking through the streets.

I put my rader up to hone in on Minigear which was tricky give the pylon's strung up around here were majorly fucking with my Radar.

I then tried to enhance my radar to try to find her location.

"Hey are you looking for Scrap's house." Came a very shady looking person. That reminded me of Linda.. Just not as outwardly distrustful.

"Hmm. And who are you and why do you think so?"

"HAHA! Oh me? I'm just a Loyal follower of Cyan heart. As for you.. You also have the Aura of the one who's agreed to help end the Heretic's spawn's life. We can't allow such a disgrace to our goddess to live." She spoke like a crazed cult follower.

I facepalm. One of these lunatics. "Wonderful." I groan. "I'm half tempted to end you or kick your ass into next tuesday for assuming bullshit."

"But it's true she the child of the false goddess! The anti-savior. We must end her kind before she spreads it to the rest of the world! It has been written by our Messiah that and Evil goddess claiming to be her child will rise up and cause a great tragedy. She's entrusted us with this sacred task! Death to the HERETIC!" She said pulling the pin on a vest and a series of grenades. That fell.

I then quickly summon up a force field around her making it so the grenades couldn't do any damage outside it.

The grenades blew up shaking the ground and releasing some kind of poisonous gas.

Great. Now I have to take care of this. I look around where should I chuck this.

I look up into the sky whelp might as well chuck it into space. It won't hurt anyone up there.

I create a big enough rocket that could carry the force field and making it quickly shooting off. I look up as it set off. Damn. That was a lot quicker than I thought it would launch. Would hate to have been on that thing.

Now to go to Scrappy's house before they get to it. Damnit Nepgear you could have picked a better time than this.

I then start jogging to where I believe the location was. I'll quickly take care of these headaches first.

Then I feel a pulse of fear as I drew closer as a glitching figure moved around cutting down the crazies left and right without mercy.

I brought my rifle out as I shot a few of them that the figure didn't cut down or wasn't near.

So far most of them were either dying or running in sheer fear hope they don't bitch about this. Doubt Sam will listen much if they try saying we attacked them.

I switched my rounds for tranqs and I picked off most of the running ones. I'll let Sam determine their punishment.

After a good half hour we managed to pick off the last stragglers running around. Sheesh Scrappy picked one scary ass caretaker.

I respect that. "Now should we just group them up or take care of them?"

"Eh Just toss them in a pile and send a pick up request to the gov. They'll handle it from there. Long time no see Emma special occasion or you like Alex who can't get enough or Mercury?" Dante asked as she turned to her 'human' form. I recognized her voice at least.

"I came to talk with Nepgear. My Nepgear. I have to see if she's alright."

"Yeah she seemed pretty upset about something. She retreated int Scrappy's workshop with Mercury when the fighting started. Not the best place given even I don't mess with the crazy stuff down there. Who the heck even buy's a dragon's dick and balls for crying out loud I didn't even know they actually had seven balls." Dante groans.

"Alright. Is it locked by any chance?" I ask not wanting to go further into that.

Dante gave me a nod as we moved to go in. "Yeah like the crazy magic and science kind almost like a vault or fallout shelter."

"Let's see if I can get it open or if they open it up." I say sighing.

"Yeah here's hoping or one of the proto type AI's can help us." Dante says as we got inside. The place still looked nice and homey like my place before the crazy.

"Is the door in the basement?" I ask looking at her.

"Yes down a very long staircase." Dante yawn and stretch before flopping down on the living room couch.

"Got it." I say as I located the staircase and started going down it.

Then I hear a loud creak on one of the steps and jump back to avoid a wall of darts.

"Yay." I grumble. I summon up an energy shield as I continued down.

Fucking boobie traps. I keep going down before I'm stopped by a big as metal door and oh yeah a creepy girl staring at me. "Why are you here?"

I am here talk to Nepgear." I answer.

"One moment… She says go away. She sounded quite stressed. Are you her mother? If so I can see this being one of 'Those' moments." The girl likely an AI said unmoving.

"Yes I am her mother. I just want to see if she is alright. I do not mind if she chooses to stay here for a little while."

She then bows to me. "I'll let you in then. But please be mindful of the artifacts. The last guest still is working on paying for damages."

"I know and thank you."

Soon the inner locks spun rapidly before disconnecting and opening to reveal the great mess of stuff beyond. Even had a nice mechanical hum.. "Hey Mercury don't go over there it's dangerous!" I hear Negear say trying to keep up with the toddler who was about as smart as her more than likely.

I just stop and stand there with my arms behind my back. "Are you doing alright Nepgear?"

"What do you thi-Hey don't put that in your mouth Mercury you don't know where it's been!" Nepgear said as she struggled with her niece.

I sigh. "I am sorry that happened. I made sure those three wouldn't do it again." I stop for a second before continuing. "If you wish I wouldn't if you stayed here if you wish."

Nepgear picked Mercury up who squirmed in her arms. "Can you um help me get her to the living room first mom?"

"Sure." I say picking them both up. Nepgear eeked when I picked her up while Mercury tried getting at my hair again.

"I remember you now." I say as I walked up the stairs.

She giggled as she kept trying. But when we got to the Living room Dante was still fast asleep with a beer in one hand. It's like she was the only adult here.

I then plopped down onto a chair with Nepgear and Mercury in my lap.

Who still was trying to get at my hair. Nepgear timidly grabbed the remote and put on some TV.

"Why do you like my hair so much?" I ask forgetting about how my hair was back then.

"Um mom maybe it still had a little you know what on it from the pudding room." Nepgear said blushing.

"Ah. That may be true. Did you give her the pudding cup you have on you?" I ask wanting to know. Since I have to keep track who ate it so I can send it in so they don't go into a 'withdraw' deal. It would be my fault if so.

"No I didn't Dante… Made it very clear that I'd keep that stuff away from Mercury. Still about what you said earlier I want to stay with big sis but I need to train more and finish my gear if I don't want to be a burden to her." Nepgear said with a blush dusting her cheeks.

I smile as I ruff up her hair. It's good Dante said that. "That is fine. Remember though the others may continue with their nonsense. Just ignore it. Even I have people that badmouth me that way. I will try to stop it the best I can alright."

"Still I want to go with Scrappy as her tag along. She's my role model. Strong, smart, good with tech… And I saw her naked in the shower once. Why does her hair continuously change color? It's weird." Nepgear's blush darkened at that.

I chuckle. "It's mainly due to her energy from what I've heard." Seems like someone has a little crush.

"Oh I um see..So um can I tag along with her?" Nepgear asked twiddling her thumbs. Oh did she think they were tied to emotions? So cute I need to tease her on this.

"If she came to me herself and asked I wouldn't mind as long as you two don't do anything too dangerous."

"Oh-Okay but um what would be too dangerous? Um s-she's getting at your b-boobies." Nepgear stuttered causing me to laugh a little as I soon felt Mercury sucking on my breasts. Seems she was hungry for breast milk. Sheesh shouldn't Scrap be on Maternity leave to take care of the baby till she's old enough? That part of the deal is standard on both sides.

I laugh softly. "You're saying it like you haven't sucked on them when you were small. And I'll leave the decision up to you and Scrap on the danger scale."

"I-I know just things are different now. So taking on a dragon is out of the question right?" No giving I'm sure in GE Scrap took on more dangerous regularly. It's all a matter of when shit really hits the fan.

"You can't take on anything tougher than a low end dragon. Until further notice." I say. Then again the ancient dragons in these dimensions are nothing more than a little above the low end of the scale.

"Oh okay.. So can we um spar. I still need to work on my hand to hand." Nepgear then looked to the TV that was playing Mobile Suit Gundam… Fitting for her with NepGearDam.

"Sure we can do that." I say to her.

"If your going to fight take it outside to the patio or to the training room." Dante said as she cracked an eye open as Mercury still sucked from my breasts.

"I was thinking about doing it here." I say sarcastically.

"You break stuff you're paying to replace." Dante shoots back annoyed.

I just hold my hands up. "A a. No need to be hostile."

"Sorry but things have been tense after Scrap's girlfriend died." Dante answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did she pass?"

"Assassin if I remember right slow acting poison enough for a follow up attack in th market while Scrap was away to kill her. Just been me looking after the kid since then. Scrap's being pulled every which way not getting a damn break."

Dante then looked me in the eye. "Reached out to some old friends of mine that are up there now in rank most couldn't give me a solid answer as to why the standard maternity leave hasn't been granted. After her current mission she has another right have that's in how should I say this a more safe than not dimension. Battles are usually made to not involve civilians and it's in a world under the whole mage or Magic association control or influence. Good for a cover at least." She rolled off the couch and started doing push ups in gym shorts and a sports bra showing off her numerous scars and a winding dragon tattoo on her left her with a dragon spitting fire out of it's mouth with the words 'Dante's inferno' on the flames.

"Life is most of the time a bitch for many people. I'll look into it on my side and see if I can figure anything out." I say.

"Yeah thanks. I've been out of the loop for a while dying a lot. Heck becoming a Demonic knight was my hail Mary. And well it worked at least. Just need to get back into shape. Was lucky I got an easy job as a caretaker. Scrap pays a good wage with benefits." Hmm interesting wander what was going on.

"That's good but correct me if I'm wrong. You have another energy in you that isn't the demonic knight portion." I say since I actually had time to examine the energy. I wouldn't have done so but I do it unconsciously anymore.

"Oh yeah. Got a blessing from Cyan heart if it means anything. She didn't mention it came with the perk of being a type 4 futa thought." Dante said smirking at Nepgear whose face turned bright red. Time to go to the sparing room before she faints.

"Ah. Makes sense. Anyways, can you point me in the direction of the training room?"

"First reinforced door to your right down the hall to your left. Can't mistake it." Dante says as she began doing push ups. Nepgear blushed as Mercury began teething on my breasts.

"Got it. Alright Mercury that's enough for now." I say looking down at her. She gives me a sad look like I'm taking away her favorite toy.. Hmm does she even have a toy maybe teddy bear will help her calm down?

I summon one up and waved it at her from the side. While yes it's a little heavier than a normal one it has the same fluffiness. I don't know if it'll stay though sadly. Hmm I can try to make it though. Worst comes I'll buy her one from Plutia as a gift.

She quickly grabbed it snuggling it close like a well, teddy bear. I make a decent sized crib and blanket for her. Even made sure the crib had nice soft and thick padding for her. She looked utterly adorable as she snuggled in for her nap with her pink shiny hair and tan skin.

I then motion for Nepgear to move it to the training ground quietly.

She did so quietly fawning over Mercury even though she had a crush on her mom. Still need to tease her a little about that. Scrappy is like what 17-18 now? Almost a decade older than her.

"You can worry about your maybe future daughter later." I whisper in her ear grinning.

"W-What!?" That got her blushing up a storm as we entered the training room which was pretty well equipped even with a boxing ring.

"Here get ready. You said you wanted to learn hand to hand?"

"Um yeah Scrap showed me some of the basics like punching and how to deal if you need to take someone out without a weapon. Funny for an alchemist that can always make a weapon." She's still a novice but better she learns now than later.

"Well I can't really teach you that much. I mainly just rip them apart." I say the last part very quietly looking away.

"With claws? Or you mean the more bloody option. Maybe some practical experience?" Well there's that.

"Well I mainly just had the strength to do it. But I can teach you a few moves that I do know." I say to her.

Nepgear smiles and hugs me. "Thanks mom! Oh the ring even has a gravity setting! What is normal, Regular and, custom for? I thought regular and Normal were the same." Unless Scrap trains in shadow gravity.

"I'd say normal is this gravity, regular I'd say is the Shadow dimension's, and custom can be set to any."

"I see can we keep it on normal then if the other's are heavier?" Fair enough Shadow dimensions is a fair amount heavier.

"Sure." I say knowing how this dimension is a little heavier but it wasn't that noticeable.

Nepgear giggles and hopes into the ring… Only for her clothes to be removed by magic and replaced with more 'Sporty clothes' it hugged her body nicely. Spandex sports top and spats. Both violet and with pink trims.. Cute. since she didn't eek she must have known about it.

I then step into it also. "So how do you want to do this?" As my clothes change as well into my own 'sports' clothes.

"Um maybe a warm up then a training match then so I can get better. Then maybe evaluate how I did?" Nepgear said nervously playing with her gloves.

I give her a nod. "Alright. Come at me." I tell her.

She came running at though when she got close enough she jumped on one of the ropes to get some more momentum in her punch. Not bad but a bit too simple for me.

I just use her own momentum as I grabbed her wrist as I sidestepped and tossed her that way. "Unless you can punch hard I wouldn't try to just go for the heavy hits."

She managed tuck and roll till she could get on her feet. "Got it so rely more on speed and flexibility. Reminds me of when Scrap slapped my butt in a fight to distract me."

"Yes during most fights beings will try to distract you. Even when you're winning or losing."

"So flashing someone depending who they are could be a valid strategy?" Nepgear says as she inched closer to me keeping her guard up.

"Depends on the person but yes." I say waiting for her to move.

She goes for a punch with her left aimed at my gut only to pull it back last second and shoot up with her knee trying to hit me between my legs with a faint.. Not bad.

I block her leg. "Better." I say hitting her softly in the chest to make her slide back.

She tried running at me in a zig zag line trying to ad some variation to her movement before she dropped down trying to sweep my legs out though when that didn't work she kicked off trying to upper cut me in the gut.

I grabbed her wrist and twist it behind her. "You are doing decently. Though I'm a little old for most of these tricks." I say.

"So I need more experience.. Ow it's starting to hurt mom." I could Nepgear wince a little as I put a little too much pressure on her wrist.

I then let go of her wrist. "A little yes. Though you have been doing decently so far."

"Thanks so if I want up against like a normal thug I'd do alright as long as I keep focus right mom?" She asks making me remember to ask about how her talk with her birth mother went.

"Yes. Though I can say you'd do good against others as well. I used to be the strongest CPU in quite a few dimensions so even if you don't do well against me you'd still do good against others."

"Oh okay. Big sis said I needed to work on my footwork too easy for someone to pull me into a grapple or knock me down. She taught me most of what I know even if she was a bit rough about it. Not that I mind. She told me if you're training to survive a real combat scenario you can't afford to be too soft. She was completely serious when she trained me not treating me like a child like most of the instructors back home did. If I want to get strong I can't afford to take the easy road like my birth Mom Lavender told me." She had such a cute determined look on her face.

"Well I didn't really go easy on the four CPUs in our dimension. Then again you have saw that when you watched a session or two." I say to her.

"Yeah though at least you didn't chuck explosives at them and tell them to run through woods barefoot. That was both fun and terrifying. Though I guess that's what'd be like trying to escape artillery fire." I get a little uncomfortable as it sounds more like her early training was to get her ready to be a soldier. Mostly teach her how to survive and not panic.

Which is both good and bad. "You're saying it like I didn't try to kill them before." I say. Then again during a few of those sessions I just used it as a way to vent out.

"Oh I never noticed till now. Though Big Sis always healed me after each session. Don't tell her but she does care despite being a bit grumpy half the time." I'll need to get more intel on everything Scrap taught her. Heck she isn't usually grumpy at all must be when she's in training mode.

"You never noticed due to you only watched a few sessions. And at least Scrap was being nicer than I was during training." I say. Yeah it was mainly a way for them to learn low tier healing. Most can get it but not many are actually attuned for it.

It's one of those skills. Scrap probably used her alchemy for that. Hmm speaking of which I should check how Nepgear's magic is.

"How is your magic now anyways? It's been awhile since I've last seen it."

Nepgear blushed. "I hit a level where my magic started hurting me till Scrap fixed the problem apparently their were some breaks in what Scrap called mana circuits after that I've progressed fast in Support and healing magic… Though Scrap gave me some books for me to learn some magics that can be used offensively should I ever need to… I learned some holy magic… But then I got into blood magic and I haven't been able to help myself learning more and more… Scrap said that magic like alchemy can consume you alive if your not careful.. I've been as careful as I can.. I was supposed to dabble in that stuff only when I was more mature but I got tempted."

Hmm. Does she have an affinity for it? I wished Scrappy would've said something about it. "Alright do you know any offensive magic?" I say choosing not to say something I'd rather not.

Nepgear smiles and nods turning to one of the golem targets. "Judgement Ray!" She then shoves her hand forward firing a concentrated beam at light at the golem. Blasting half of the 20 foot statue to pieces as it quickly reforms after the blast thanks to something Scrappy did. "I can do more mom but we need to go outside for the AOE targets."

Hmm. "Hit me with it." I say. You never know how much damage it does just by destroying that golem. Especially if beings didn't know how strong that golem was.

"Alright Judgement Ray!" She hit in my upper chest blowing a good sized crater in my chest about two inches deep by seven inches in diameter. I'd say it's decently powerful to do that much damage.

I cough into my hand as I healed. "Nice hit. Should take out many types of beings." I say just burning the rest of the shirt and bra I was wearing and replacing them with ones I created.

"So I did good mom? Though I have to wonder why didn't you create a barrier like most of my tutors. Hey mom can I ask you a question?" Nepgear asked looking a bit nervous.

"That's because I'm not like most tutors but yes you can ask a question." I say.

"Do most people that have um gone through stressful and traumatic stuff look sort of dead inside." Well that's personal but something I'm experienced with.

"It depends on the person. Some do look like that while others do not." It really just depends.

"I see. Big sis had that look on her face when I brought up war since she's a soldier. She told me to hope I never have to see it and pray that if it does happen I wouldn't have to put down any of my loved ones mercy killing and otherwise. It honestly scared me a little how fast her mood could change." Nepgear shivered guess I never really showed my side much either.

I sigh. "It all depends on the person and the battles they have been in. So if she does go through an episode. Do your best in helping her through it." I say.

"I see but how do I help her just rub her back? Still if I become a soldier I might end up like that someday. Hey mom you mind if we um go for Ice cream?" Nepgear asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You won't. That's because you'll have your friends with you to make the experience better. And sure I don't see why not."

"Thanks but lets go! Big sis showed me a nice one not far from here come on mom!" Nepgear pouted at she tugged at my sleeve to get me to hurry.

"Alright alright." I say walking after her.

It was nice seeing her this happy now do they have crepes?

I can live with either that, ice cream, or pudding. "I take it it's quite good?" I ask as she dragged me along.

"Yes leagues better than the one you took us to when we were good no offense. But it's just on another level." Nepgear let out a small squeal as I felt a weight in the front of my hoodie.. What the fuck?

"Well yeah this nations been around for quite some time. The one I took you to wasn't open for long." I say looking down.

I then see Mercury all snuggled up in my hoodie looking up at me innocently.

So she snuck out with her being in my hoodie. I sigh. I guess I'll just bring her back after our ice cream.

After half an hour we arrive at an ice cream parlor where Alice was sitting across from a rather happy Sherry.

Though before saying hi we went up and ordered what we wanted since the line was short. Didn't want it to become longer when we talked to them.

"Oh oh I'll take one Star fall rainbow glitter! Oh with marshmallow sprinkles!" I look at the menu… and diverse could be applied to it…

Hmm. I'll try the pudding flavor one. I want to see how close the flavor is. "I'll take the pudding flavor one and what would you want Mercury?"

Mercury points to one on the board being a banana smoothie. "That." So she's able to talk now well not much she's like three now if I'm right.

"And we'll take a banana smoothie." I say finishing up the order.

Mercury giggles as Nepgear looks at my hoodie confused. As are order is quickly completed.

I paid for it before we went to find a table or sit with the mother daughter duo.

"He look mom she's back!" I hear sherry say her eyes glowing a soft bronze color.

"Well I did promise that I would hang out for a little now didn't I?" I ask sitting down.

"You did but I don't remember you having a kid like that." Alice said pointing at my hoodie and the cutie that was poking her head out.

"That's because it's Scrappy's kid. She snuck into my hoodie as Nepgear and I went to come here."

Alice laughed at that. "She got that from Scrappy she used to do that a lot when she was a kid with Zoey."

"I didn't notice at first due to a kid of mine used to do it."

"Really which one?" Alice asked as Mercury crawled out for her smoothie.

"Nepgear here when she was younger. She slowly stopped doing it after she turned six I believe." I say looking at Nepgear as I said it.

She was blushing up a storm at that trying to eat some of her ice cream to cool her cheeks.

"Yeah when she was three she at one point refused to leave the hoodie I had to leave it at home." I say. Then again I wore a different hoodie than the one I did when I was in Hyper after a year staying in Gemstone.

"I can take her home for you then. I also have a lot of work to do thanks to your dumb and lazy counterpart making dumbass policies." Alice grumbled out.

I smile as I licked my ice cream. "At least I didn't make most of these dumbass policies. I wasn't that much of a damn dumbass." I say.

"Yeah like not recieving pudding is a declaration of war among other stupid shit. Like official friendless Noire day." Alice said with a groan.

"The pudding thing only happened once and how did you come of this information?" I question.

"Histoire got drunk and pissy said something about Scap being bad parent and all Neptune's are horny bs that she wants to F." Alice said trying to keep it PG.

Well that's better than what I did. "She is not. Scrappy is out and working to provide for her child. Just like any, well most parents out there. There are quests and jobs that they'd be gone for months at a time." I say.

"Yeah I know but she's bitchy and according to her a parent should be home at least a day out of the week. She's very inexperienced with Scrappy's line of work. Or extra dimensional lines of work. Still the mercenary band she's with is expanding. I have to say she has Noire's business mind setting up the groundwork for contracts with various dimensions. Still she also has some very capable allies to rely on. Well she did talk to me about potentially recruiting Nepgear into the GE. Blood Unit. Only when she's old enough to make the decision on her own." Nepgear practically beamed with excitement when she heard about that apparently she's into oversized weapons.

Though for that she'd be turned either into a god eater or a Shadow Wraith. Neither I like the odds on but I'll let the choice be hers. "She's an idiot. How can a parent be home once a week if they do take on longer quest for the rewards. It's basically the same thing with Scrappy. She's working to support her child."

"Yeah but Neptune was stupid. As she judged by the average person being home at least once a week that everyone could manage it. It's like she was trying to make her perfect little world when life doesn't fucking work like that. Anyways I'm changing it and others to something more manageable like the teasing of anyone with the name Noire as friendless is just going to be written away. And I already threatened to beat that stupid tome into the ground if she tries arguing with me on certain things. The Nepgear here agreed that I should lead and sorry but I don't take shit for some half pint that takes three minutes just to say yes. I swear I'll take her to get 'fixed' by Trixie some time." Oh yeah I understand her frustration.

"Tell me about it. I was half tempted to take care of mine when I went to purify the Nepgear of Hyper. And which nation did you rule before you came here?" I ask finishing up the ice cream I had.

"It was called Star Frontier. It was beautiful you're actually standing in it right now though it was heavily damaged in the war. It can still be restored with time and magic most call it new planeptune. But I'd like the land even though it's part of Planeptune's territory because I married the Neptune here to still have it's original name. This Ice cream Parlor's owners recently reopened somehow surviving the war with others that hide out the war." She leaned back as Sherry fell asleep in her lap.

"Yeah I've heard Zoey's nation did quite a number on yours and the others. I have to ask. Was it negative energy or something else?" I ask knowing she'd know. From what I heard everyone besides Zoey was affected by something and went insane.

"I'd likely say so. Mostly her when she was on the offensive. The other one responsible for the bulk of the damage would be the assault units they're job is to do a lot of damage and stay on the move. They are basically scorched earth." So aka something I'm not letting ten feet into my dimension or Lucy would likely make sure of that. Don't care what reason they have but I don't like firebugs.

"Damn. I'm guessing Zoey kept them trained like hell?" I ask as I felt Mercury crawling back into my hoodie.

"No those would be the Elites and apparently not as Kate was disappointed in how soft they became. But they've been whipped back into shape. The Uni of here is married to one of them named Mary Spitfire. They were meant to go against CPUs. Also she's adorable." Alice says rubbing Sherry's head.

"I wouldn't want to try to go against one of them and I agree with you."

"Yeah they are tough. And she is but she has your mouth and apparently her future version is still in Ultra B. Her affinity is mostly with time hopefully she doesn't blink into your dimension one day without me." Well if she does I'd take her to my place or drop her off with Becky or Vert.

"If she does I'll look after her and try to inform you." I say to her.

"Thanks. Anyways anything you want to know while your here or need help with?" Alice asked me likely trying to be courtiest.

"Hmm. I can't think of anything to be honest. But if you don't mind I'll ask when I think of anything in the future. I'll even offer that for yourself. If you need something just ask."

"Sure You got Nepchat. Stupid name but Nepgear said it should be able to connect to other version of Nepchat in other dimensions. I told her we should just buy some tech that does it. Given I'm not sure it actually freaking works." Great another Nepgear invention.

"It'll be easier to text. This dimension is faster than the one I am in after all."

"Yeah it's a texting app just want to make sure it works along with the usual ones I use. But I will. I can usually face tank most shit." Alice told me showing me the app as I felt teeth brush against my nipples before sucking causing me to shift a bit at the sudden intake of pleasure and my breast started feeling a bit tingly from the saliva.

They shouldn't be this sensitive. I know they weren't when I breast fed Rom. "Interesting. While I can only tank so much I can heal very fast." I say.

"Interesting. Also if you need to use the bathroom it's down the hall to the left. A spot is already starting to show now." Alice said pointing to my crotch causing Nepgear to blush. It wasn't what she said it was but a good excuse as any for me to get this checked out.

"Bloody wonderful. I'll be right back." I say getting up.

I head to the bathroom and take off my hoodie to find Mercury breastfeeding from them her saliva covering most of my breasts why the fuck did her saliva feel tingly and why does it feel sooo goood. The cold air on my breasts almost made me climax from the stimulation.

I lower my pants and underwear and start masterbating to sate myself. It didn't work much I had to touch my breasts to get off as Mercury sucked more of my milk down her little throat. My breasts kept dripping with milk as her mouth felt like a milk pump on my breast. I slowly blacked out from the pleasure and the relaxing sensation. It felt too good and warm.

I came to shortly after. I wonder if it was Mercury that was making me like that. Then it hit me that it could be something she got from Zoey or it could be because of her weird parentage stuff. Either way I'm not complaining much. That felt great. I wonder if it's the same when she gets older and licks other places… Did I get addicted to having my breasts sucked?

I doubt I'd fall into temptation that easily. And why didn't this happen when she was younger? Or is it due to her getting older.

I'll have to ask Scrappy for details later. It's her kid after all. She'd definitely be a heart stealer when she get's older. Then I hear a little sizzling as her saliva lands on the floor.

I look down. Okay. It has an acid effect. So that means it doesn't affect organic matter or I just have that high of healing capabilities.

I'll need to test it sometime. Well I figured out what was causing the tingly feeling at least.

I'll see if Alice out there will volunteer to allow me to allow some of Mercury's spit on her hand or arm to figure it out. I made myself presentable before leaving the bathroom.

Alice looks at me and laughs a little. "You had fun in the bathroom Emma?"

"Yeah. It's due to this little bugger. It's her spit though I don't know if it's purely acidic or not. Mind if I could test that out?" I ask placing my hand in my hoodie and getting a swab of Mercury's saliva.

Alice shrugs "Sure but it might be do to her oracle cells or I should say her body's cells starting to activate. And I've seen what those cells can do from a demonstration Scrap did. They can practically eat most stuff. It might be better to try with a slab of meat and cloth."

"Well it already ate at some of the floor in there. And my regeneration is up there so it might not bother me." I say holding my finger out.

"Right." Alice took some on her finger. "It stings a little then again I have a good pain threshold. Would break down most stuff in the weaker strength tiers."

"So it'll affect most types of people. Gladly we found this out with me instead of someone else."

"Yeah no kidding it'd eat through someone's finger if they put in her mouth." Alice tells me as I notice Nepgear cuddling asleep with Sherry.

"True. I'm just surprised I don't feel anything when her saliva is on me. I should at least feel something if it's eating at my skin even if I regenerate fast enough for it not to matter." I say. If she's like this permanently she'd have to be careful.

"Then she might be about to control it to an extent maybe?" Nepgear suggested twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know to be honest. It may be permanent or it may not. Only time will tell."

"Yeah I'll send Sam a message about it. She's the Godmother over Mercury for a reason. Honestly her and Scrap are pretty close. Think she even visited Scrap when she was having the little one." Alice said gently brushing Mercury's soft shiny silvery pink hair.

"Alright just inform me of what she says about it." I say as I notice Mercury nodding off.

Alice gently pulls Mercury into her arms. "Will do. Feels like yesterday when Scrappy was her age. She grew up fast. Fast enough most are still dealing with the whiplash like Noire."

I just grin. "That happens when their in different dimensions. I'm at least prepared for when my children does do that."

"And miss Noire wasn't prepared at all? So you're prepared if I go with Big sis and comeback grown up?" Nepgear asked looking up at me… damn those adorable eyes.

"Yes. While yes it may seem a little weird at first but I'm prepared for it."

"Yeah I'm not sure my birth mom is though. We just meet each other not too long ago. But I promise when I come back I'll be a lot stronger." She's so cute when she's determined.

It still irritates me that she came back now. Then again with my help. "Then I look forward to testing your skills then."

Nepgear smiles and hugs me. Then I feel something pull on my heart like that I can sense she'd die in the near future. Must be my new parts.

I'll sign her up for that new respawn. So when she dies. She'll come back.

Still if she became a wraith that wouldn't be a problem. Just need to find out the details. Even then not everything is set in stone.

"Though if you decide to become a Shadow. At least warn me first."

Alice smirks. "Before or after like Scrap leading to Sam chewing her out. Though the wraith process is safer given they do steps and Oracle cells help smooth things over. But she still needs to pass the God arc compatibility test to do that. It's also another voice in your head. And that's just the standard. Scrap said the normal test feels like someone injected rubbing alcohol into your veins."

That got an eep from Nepgear who rubbed her wrist. "Still big sis did it. I've seen the benefits are worth the risk."

"In a way I can see that. Though I'd like to see Scrap win against me though. I'm curious on what these new Wraiths can do."

"Well Scrap is a Blood wraith they have some extra bells and whistles. Most I've seen is them summoning special gear. Though you can see the spar between Scrap and Alex though Scrap mostly stuck to range in that fight." Alice told me as she handed me a disk.

"Thanks. Though I'd still like to see it for myself. Not much can actually go against me anymore sadly. Though Scrappy would have fun going against me. While being a somewhat heavy hitter I can move fast."

"Yeah still need to spar with her myself to judge her skill level. She's usually too busy to stick around. Don't think she's ever fought a speedster before." Alice told me with a whistle. Well Scrap is still young after all.

"I'm only a speedster when I'm transformed. Though I'm highly trained even when not." I say to her. I have trained those four new CPUs. Even with Selene's and Abby's abilities defending against them was still easy.

"Yeah her first big test was with Alex to land a good hit. Took her a long while but she did it. While Alex was stone walking her. But then again Alex is as tough as they come especially with her demonic Knight upgrade. She's ridiculously dense." And check another one I'd like to test myself against. She sounds like she'd actually be a challenge.

"Yeah. She's dense as shit. I know I'm a little dense but my healing makes up for it. You could chop my arm off and I'd be able to beat the shit out of you with that regrown arm within half a second max." While my healing was up there with the Silver Demon upgrade. It skyrocketed once I hit elder. Though the problem is my robotic arm. I'll need to see if there's a way to have my arm back. Likely need to talk to the big boss about that. Hmm wasn't Scrap able to reform her arm with alchemy?

Still other ways of doing it. Even if she can regrow my arm it'll be useless when something gets chopped off. I can heal that arm but I can't regrow it. So I'll need to talk to Omega and see about having my arm modified to the upgrade.

"Hey mom your spacing out are you alright?" Nepgear asked shaking my shoulder.

"Yes I'm alright sweety. Just thinking bout something." I say ruffling up her hair.

"Does it involve seeing mommy Lucy in a skimpy dress?" No but it's been long enough I need to remind her who she's married to but I think she's going to enjoy what I have planned.

"Well now I am." I saw booping her nose.

Nepgear blushed bright red. "Maybe I should um stay with the non sex crazed people."

"Hey. Not everyone is sex crazed at home. Like 95 percent just like's the pudding.'" I say.

"Right and try to get everyone to try it." She was still blushing up a storm. Well she is the cute and innocent type.

"You can't deny it doesn't taste good and it's better for you than some foods out there." I point out.

"And addicting too. Big sis warned me about the addictive quality." Nepgear pointed back.

"That's the only downside to it compared to the benefits."

"Yeah..Still rather not be addicted to large amounts of it like you. So um when will big sis be done with her mission? You'er both in that military or army thing right?" Well yes but different factions. She'll learn that later on.

"Yes but I'm in a different faction or section I should say." I say. Maybe I can go pull a string or two and request Scrappy to switch factions later on. It'll be easier for her.

"Aww hopefully you two don't have to fight. Senpai teaches me a lot of cool things. Oh is it true that most dragon's have a soft underbelly and their heart is on the right side!?" And there goes more of the Nepgear I know.

"Most of the time yes. Though some dragons are different."

"Um mom… Did you really name me after a router?" Nepgear asked looking me in the eye.

I take a deep breath. "No I did not. While yes I used the first portion of my former name to name you. I did not name you after a router."

"Alex said my name sounds like router though something called Netgear… But um mom? Can my middle name be Maya? Big sis calls me that a lot. Said it was a shorter and cute name." Well she isn't wrong like most people can't even say my name in hyper dimension. Well original name.

"I don't really see why not. You'll have to remind me to add that later when we get the chance."

She then tackle hugged me thank the goddess she was no Pishie. "Yay! Oh weren't we going to go to the shadow dimension?" and a good place to get it all sorted.

"Hmm. Oh yes we were. So we can have it done before we leave." I tell her.

She giggles. "Yay! Oh right Senpai said something about a late or early Birthday gift."

"Ah. Well how about we get going. After we drop off Mercury." I say.

"I'll take care of her if you don't mind carrying Sherry for me Emma." Alice told me as she held Mercury in her arms while Sherry slept on her lap.

"I can do that. Just be careful of her saliva." I say.

"I know I know I was there remember." Alice said as we left the ice cream parlor and I left a nice tip in a few shadow coins given they know of them.

"Well duh it only happened a few minutes ago." I say picking Sherry up and walking after her.

"Just like your nipples poking through your shirt. You always go without a bra? Also Nepgear if you want to know roughly when Scrap should be back go talk to Nyx she's the ranking officer for the faction Scrappy is in here." Alice told me great another detour.

"Mainly no I do not. Because it's a pain to put it back on or replace it when a kid wants some of my milk." I say.

"Like Mercury and Sherry?" Nepgear pointed out as we got in a car.

"Yes or your countless siblings at home."

"Sade is the only one I really talk anymore to she's super protective and nice to me." Nepgear looked away using her hair to cover her face.

"I do need to have a 'chat' with the kids at some point about that. While yes some teasing is normal but there is always a line for certain people. Only reason I was as bad as I was with Noire was due to she'd just try to kick my ass for it."

"It's not only at home. It's only not as bad as before thanks to my big sisters well beating the bullies within an inch of her life and well Sade left quite an impression last time. I think they are still trying to dig out the last one." Nepgear said with a shiver.

"Yeah I don't care if you defend yourself against that. Just no maiming or killing them." I say.

"Right so no going on acting like a Psycho killer lady like Scrap did when one of them tried to… Do something not nice with my butt." Nepgear said with a shiver as Alice laughed. "So she did get the old Psycho killer mode me and Ella got from Zoey. That's always fun to do and watch the person literally shit themselves."

I look at her. "How bad is it? I'm just wondering if it's as bad as my former sociopath CPU form." Then again I still act like that kinda.

"Veries normally we only fuck with those pissing us off or do it to get a rise out of her. Though Scrap is an alchemist and an Old blood CPU so who the fuck rightly know what goes on in her mind half the time. Nyx says she's insane but does a good job of hiding it while Sam says she's only crazy when she wants to be." Alice tells me.

"Ah." Is all I say. I didn't really have much to say about that.

"Hey mom how old are you?" Well nepgear lets see if I'm older than Alice.

"Truly. I do not know to be honest. The only time I've started to pay attention was maybe a few years before I left Hyper."

"Welp Hyper is slow as hell. Me and my closer siblings are in our thousands. Sam alone is 10k." Alice tells me as we start seeing Scraps house through the forest.

"I never paid attention. I was fighting the other CPUs for most of my life and I don't even remember most of it. I lost my memories of that time beforehand."

"Well at least we're here now. Dante should be able to take it from here." When she said that the black knight herself decided to step out in a bath towel.

"I have to apologize. I didn't notice Mercury snuck into my hoodie till we almost got there." I say.

Dante grumbles. "Yeah Yeah. You're lucky you're on the family friends list or I would have screwed your fat ass." Nepgear wet herself with the waves of fear rolling off of Dante. Which were likely a passive effect it didn't affect me or Alice much right now but it was enough to affect Nepgear. Eh it'll toughen her up.

"I blame how light she is. I didn't notice till she moved." I say joking a little.

"And did you have your radar on? Or is she that quiet?" Dante asked tossing Mercury up and down in her arms a little.

"Yes I always have it on but it only unconsciously tells me when there's a hostile energy nearby. Let me rephrase that. I know where most energy signatures are by me but if I'm not paying attention to it. I only notice the hostile ones when they are near. Also be careful of her saliva." I say.

"Fine I will. Sheesh the only thing somewhat normal about this kid is her looks which are pushing it with how cute she is. Other than that is hard to even call her human. Then again this is what happens when basically a demi-human mates with a goddess." Dante says with a sigh Mercury snuggles into her bosom.

"I agree she's cute as hell. I can send some of my milk over later if she wants some later."

Dante stops and looks at me. "Sure we got enough of Scraps milk for her. Heck Mercury still breastfeeds from her whenever she visits. Though quick question who's cuter. Mercury or Nepgear at her age?"

"Hmm. I'd have to say my little Nepgear was." I say grinning at her ruffling up her hair.

"Oh and what about her made her so much cuter?" I see where Dante is going with this. This should be fun to cheer up Nepgear.

"I'd have to say it was her adorable eyes and how she acted when younger. Especially when she first started speaking."

"Should have seen Scrappy when she was that age then. She was adorable in her little wizard outfit." I hear Sam tell us as she fixed Nepgear's little mess and got her in some dry clothes. Though Nepgear also looked rather happy.

"I'd love to see that to be honest."

They must have gotten out when Dante distracted me. "Yeah we can view it from Zoey's memories on file when you got the time."

"I'd like to see it next time I come by then." I say getting out as well.

"Sure you'd be good company I might bring Crystal with me if I visit you first she needs the fresh air. Also give me a call if you see Scrap first been meaning to have a chat with her." Sam told me as she had a child of her own in her arms.

"I'll text you when that happens. And your child does look adorable. I heard you had twins within the last week or so." I say to her looking at the baby.

"Yeah I did. Little Coco and Vanilla. This is Vanilla the runt of the pack of four. She's also the cutest. She's also very clingy to me." Sam said as the girl had almost pure soft white hair that looked like vanilla cream.

I chuckle. "No offense but wouldn't it have been better for you and Kei to have the children separately? Instead at the same time?" I ask.

"Yeah if my mother didn't fuck us both after getting drunk." Sam grumbled out.

"Ah. That makes much more sense."

"And the religious people are still going nuts over it. Heck the main reason they call Scrap a false child of Zoey's is no one seen her cyan trait yet which every child of Zoey has." Wait that's the only reason or the primary reason?

"Is that the only reason or primary one? Because if I'm right it wouldn't have to be a highly visible one. Ugg. This was one of the reasons I didn't stick in Hyper. I didn't want to deal with the bullshit."

"It's the primary reason. The other's are ranging mostly from the church saying she's only a child of Zoey's in name only that she doesn't bear any Cyan trait instead she's the child of the evil goddess Zoey took pity on accidentally leading a wolf to her sheep. Another is for most of her life so far she's lived outside of the nation." So one visible, one religious, and another culturally.

I just sigh. "I bet it's a damn headache."

"You bet. I told Kate if they make a move again to curb stomp them like cults back in the day." Maybe I can help with that. I dealt with the Anti-CPUers before.

"Oh yeah that does remind me. You do know about their recent attack right?" I ask referring to the one that happened a few hours ago.

Sam sighed pulling up a tablet. "Which is why I'm here currently after Dante here reported it to Nyx and Katarina as an assassination attempt which it was. I was hoping I could find some alive for Marble to interrogate or maybe Beatrix."

"I just wanted to off the lot of them but there should a few that are alive we caught." I say to her.

"Yeah I took them down to the other underground workshop Scrappy made near the homunculi vats. They're getting close to ready now. And yes part of my job is guarding them." Dante tells us. Wait when did Scrappy set that up?

"Did you make sure they can't off themselves?" I ask her.

"Yeah the magic orb things can be sent to contain an area which I did where they are. Imagine an eyeball flying around that can paralyze you or make you feel like you've been kicked in the groin a hundred times in a second."

"Sounds fun. So you're saying it will stop them if they have a hidden poison capsule in one of their teeth or biting their tongues out?"

"Yup it would even set a few of them to trip every pain nerve in their bodies if they try that shit. Not enough to kill but enough to make them wish for death in an hour. I used to be in the shadow military back in the day it's what we'd do to break down someone we needed intel from back them we were really not nice about certain things." Dante said grinning evilly a bit. Well she is old.

"Sounds good. Wouldn't want them to off themselves before the fun begins."

"You want first crack at them? Well I suggest bringing the greenhorn with. It'll be a good learning experience for her." Dante told me pointing at Nepgear.

"Uh. Maybe for your methods. Mine don't really leave them sane afterwards if they refuse to speak."

"Eh they aren't really sane to begin with. Still the greenhorn needs to see this at some point if she's going to go into this line of work." She has a point but does it need to be this soon?

"Fine fine. Let's get going." I say.

We left the kids with Alice upstairs minus Nepgear who Dante dragged along. When we got there the first thing we heard from the soon to be victims in a storage area was. "Release us now from the Heretics prison!" Spoke the one of the few still confident in themselves the rest were shaking in a corner scared shitless.

"You think you have the authority to request that? I think you're in a rather bad position to even request that." I say grinning as I walked up.

She didn't back down still looking rather self righteous. "As one of those chosen by the hand of Cyan heart I am-" She didn't get to finish as Dante grabbed her crotch rather hard. "Save us the bullshit your messiah has declared you all traitors now tells is what we want or we'll send you to a place to be raped endlessly or we can leave you chained to lab tables to be used in whatever way the master of this place deems fit. After all there is plenty of things a healthy womb can be used for in experiments." The bitch paled and shook in fear at the last part.

"True. Now are you going to be a good little bitch or are you going to refuse to answer our questions?" I ask.

"Screw you!" She said before Dante smirked and threw her back before walking in and dragging out a girl who looked very shaken. She looked to be in her early to mid teens. "You know it's no fun dealing with the older sibling but it's so sweet when they dragged their innocent little sister with them to have their cherry popped."

The girl tried struggling while crying. "Sis! You said we were only going to the park." The big sister refused to look at her as she bit her lip as Dante stripped the girl who was now sobbing as Dante's futa dick appeared poking her vagina's entrance. "Last chance to tell us before your sister loses something she can never get back. Come on show you sister how much or how little you care about her."

I just lean against the door. "Why the hell am I even trying. You got this in the bag." I say as the older sister hesitated debating with herself. Her dumbass fault for bringing the little sister to raid this house. A good number of these cultist was killed. She's lucky one of them wasn't her little sister.

"Anything I can do to help?" Nepgear asked causing Dante to smirk. "Mind lubing us up with that tongue of yours she's feeling awfully dry. Maybe this will give the cultist a good enough time to make up her mind." Nepgear blushed and began awkwardly licking the girls pussy while looking nervously at the dick. Hmm guess this would be a good time to show her how to do a blow job.

"Do you want me to give you pointers or a demonstration on how to give Dante here a blowjob?" I ask Nepgear as the older sis looked like she was about to crack.

"Um sure it's a worthwhile skill if I get with someone with that part maybe you can show me how to properly down a girl later too. I would um prefer a demonstration though." Nepgear blushed as she rubbing the girls clit with her finger almost getting the girl off.

I then look at Dante. "Don't think this will be a common thing." I say crouching and beginning. Doing it so Nepgear could see what I was doing.

"Yeah yeah still looking for a decent girl myself." Dante told me as she rubbed my head as Nepgear watched rubbing the girls pussy.

I just continue on taking more of her in and bobbing my head. I blame Luna for getting me into this portion.

"So take it slow then bob your head on it?" I see Nepgear taking notes out of the corner of my eye. Seems she's really into this.

I pull off for a second. "It depends what you're used to but yes it would be good to do for your first time."

"Can I try now? I think the girl is wet enough now." Nepgear asked looking at Dante's dick now.

"Sure go ahead. Just do what you're comfortable with. Also how is it like being a priestess?" I turn and ask Dante.

"Hmm fun comes with a good number of perks such as the whole futa dick thing. Mmm you got a good throat Nepgear. Hey Emma mind straponing the girls ass for me? You love doing the whole dominatrix thing on girls right?" She's right and this might just break the big sister.

I transform as I chuckle. "In this form yes." I say walking up to the girl.

The girl shivers and pales shaking like a leaf. "Please have mercy." She's so cute and adorable I don't think I can be too gentle. I want to take her rough make her beg to break her Big sister. Still maybe I should do it gentle since Nepgear is watching… Though at the same time I need to show her how you tame a bitch.. Well this is a little angel from what I could sense so up in the air for me.

"Since you asked so nicely and you're adorable I won't go all out. But it won't mean I'll be gentle." I say as I placed my hand on her jaw having her look at me.

"Y-Yes ma'am, Thank you.." She still looked at me and her sister in fear but she seemed to not be as scared as before since I wasn't going to go all out.

I lubed up the strap by rubbing it along her cunt. "Maybe I should take you back with me when we're done." I say as I thrusted up into her ass. This finally breaks the older sis. "St-stop. I-I'll talk." It's a little too late for me to stop now.

"Sure I'll stop you've saved your sisters virginity but I need to finish what I started with her ass unless are you willing to take her place perhaps? Me and Dante will be likely to double team you though." I tell her giving her a smirk. Though from what I sense Nepgear is getting a fair bit worked up too.

I do soft thrust into her sis as the older one says. "A-alright."

I toss a strap on to Nepgear. "Well you heard her Dante lets do her. But Nepgear you can use the little sis if you please. I'll take the back Dante. You're going to be knocking this bitch up with your demon child." I say as I use a small spell to bind the older sister.

Now I know we could just scan their memories for the information but it's a little less satisfying. I pull out of the younger one as I walk up to the older one. "Now we have a few questions we need you to answer as we screw you."

The older sister gulped and nodded submitted to her fate as Dante trusted roughly to her causing the woman to tense up.

"Now. Who's the little leader that wanted this done?" I ask her as Dante lifted her up so I could take her from behind.

"S-Saint Marceline! She was the one who ordered us to do this!" I thrust into her getting a nice rhythm going with Dante.

"Do you know why she was so keen on attacking here in Scrap's absence?"

"To capitalize on the fact she was rarely home. She was going to try to get Mercury placed in an area where she'd have more influence over her ah.. And try to shape her into a weapon to use against the Heretic. She won't rest until the Heretic is gone from this world." I catch out of the corner of my eye Sam recording all of this.

"Yet you go against the words of your goddess to get rid of her?" I say. I know Zoey said a few things but they haven't listened surprisingly.

"We never heard them a couple of the high ranking Saints forbid us from going to the public speakings instead listening only to their sermons as to keep our minds pure and loyal. That seeing the goddess ourselves would sully our faith." And thus a cult mentality can be continued by restricting information.

"I'd like you to give us the names and possible locations of these higher ups when we are done. Got that?"

"Y-yes ma'am just please don't hurt my sister. She's all the family I have left after the war." I couldn't hear any deceit in her voice that is how we broke her.

"You have my word I won't hurt her in any way after this."

She gave me a small nods as Dante began pounding into her harder now bucking her back onto my strapon harder.

I matched Dante's thrust just railing into the woman. Causing her to grunt and gasp out.

Man this felt good. Dominating a bitch is soo fun! I switch on the vibrating function causing us both more pleasure.

"How much are you liking this? Getting double teamed in front of your sister?" I whisper in her ear.

"It's embarrassing. But I hope she doesn't judge me for this." She told me while blushing up a storm.

I just grin as I notice Dante speeding up meaning she was close.

"Get ready to be bloated, Oh and her little archers never miss their marks." I tell the woman as I speed up my thrust to hurry up my own climax.

We thrust a few more times before we hilt into her as we came. The cultist gasping out at being filled.

She already had a bump in her belly by the time Dante finished filling her. I see Nepgear finishing up with the little sister bring her to a climax as well from touching her while using the strapon.

"Alright once you are done recovering you are going to give Dante and Sam here the details they need. You ready to go Nepgear?" I ask.

The girl snuggled into Nepgear causing her to blush. "Um sure though she seems to like me." Nepgear pointed to the other naked girl cuddling her as I noticed children being taken out of the homunculi vats.

"Hmm. If she wants to come with she can. If not she'll stay here with her sister till they are released on close watch." I say. I can see that being the minimum punishment.

Nepgear whispered to the girl. "She says she'd like to stay with me because of what we did." At this Nepgear was blushing bright red.

"Alright get her dressed and let's get moving." I say.

Nepgear nods getting the girl dressed as Dante moves to take care of the new homunculi. Then it hits me with a new chick when I climax I make a child through sharicite. Though the limit is it takes awhile for another one.

I just stand there as I requip my clothes after cleaning myself with a spell. I'll worry about the kid after I get back home.

This was going to be a wild time when Scrap swings by again.

I'll be requesting a match when she gets back. I detransform as I stretch. "Alright let's get going Nepgear." I say giving her a small smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Emma's Pov - A Year & a few months later**

I watch as the toddler giggled as I bounced her on my knee. The small pink strip in her short hair bouncing. I wasn't expecting there to be two children created by the sharicite after fucking the cultist that one time. It took some explaining after they grilled me about fucking someone when I went to look for Nepgear.

But well shit happens when you deal with stressful shit. I'm more horny than before anyways. Though I was soon broken from my thoughts when Scrappy called me.

I pick up my phone and looked at it. I answer it and hold it to my ear. "May I have the pleasure to know why you're calling instead of just coming by?"

"We sorta got a Code Loki from the last dimension we were in. Some asshole tried to kill one of my girlfriends when she was in the hospital. It was a simple mission completed the first part and major part. Alex took the person out but they pretty much vanished. Anyways we decided on your place as it's the easiest to get to on short notice. Anyways we arrived in Leanbox." Well at least I have a heads up.

"Uh sure. Though you know how things are here. You know we have the room." I say.

"Yeah and currently things are a bit rocky in Brave so I'd like to avoid it at the moment. Just feels like every mission I go on has at least one moment that makes me want to blow shit up." Guessing it's not only the loki wannabe that has her all grumpy. She's too young to be grumpy all the time that's us old people's job to be grumpy even then Lucy is a bucket of sunshine.

"Ah. Well you can stay here as long as you want. I don't have a problem just warn them of the 'pudding' in case they don't want any." I say as the conversation was close to closing.

"Alright then I'll tell them to avoid the any pudding then. Thanks for this. I'll be sure to pay Mini a visit and judge her work. We'll be over to talk more soon best to say sensitive stuff face to face. See you soon." She says back as she hangs up.

I place my phone back into my inventory as I get up. I'll drop Lauren here off at the nursery before greeting them when they show up.

I get up holding her in my arms as I walk out seeing some of the younger kids playing around with the ghouls sticking to the high places like they are always fond of. Though I'm seeing more and more of the Void angels taking on their shadow forms their wings varying in color though all with Cyan streaks in them.. It was nice seeing an almost non existent race start to take off. With me being the genesis for most of them.

I quickly drop off Lauren, placing her in a crib with her with her twin. I then make my way outside to wait for them. After a few minutes I spot their forms flying towards me. Right as they landed I say "I am guessing it's been awhile for you all. Given the times."

"Yeah year and a half for us a month to you. Some bastard is deciding they want to play a game with us. They are ballsy forsure to mess with my father's family. How's Mini doing?" Scrappy asks.

Better than what she has been. "She is doing fine. Even if I didn't like the project you sent her at first. Though I agreed to let her do it as long as someone was there. And you don't have to worry with many fucking with you here. Not many like to mess with me much less this household."

As I was finishing it up I sense Nepgear running out and jumping at Scrappy. Hugging her around the waist. "ONII-CHAN SENSIE IS BACK!"

I chuckle a little. "It is fine if they stay here. There are a shit ton of rooms open for you all. And I'd like for you both to stay for at least a few days before your mission." I suggest since the rest can hear the conversation.

"Sounds good. We could use the rest. Right Scrap?" Alex then asks as Scrap pats Mini's head. "Sorry Mini I'll be right down to check on your work I just need to take a break real quick." She says as she walked into the nearby forest.

"If you want to go inside and help them pick out a room you can. Just ask Quantum on which rooms are open. If you're hungry just go to the kitchen and ask." I say while motioning to the mansion. "I may talk to Scrappy before she comes back." I say softly to Alex.

"I've noticed. Also don't break anything. Or fall through the floor." I say grinning as I walked after Scrappy.

It took her a second to get it. "HEY! I'm not that heavy!"

I bust out laughing as I walked past the treeline.

After a while I soon saw Scrap take out a shadow brand cigarette lit it and take a few takes of it before she got some text messages as she looked at her phone and replied before sighing. "No rest for the wicked it seems. At least Nana is back."

"That's good. I take it she was a wraith same as you?" I ask leaning against a tree.

"Yeah a Blood Wraith Different Bias factor used to make us. We were just unsure if the process fully took hold before she was killed. Had a feeling it was you who was following me." So there's a process and already different variants interesting.

"Well I mainly wanted to chat a little away from prying ears. Unless you'd rather we do a match to beat your frustrations out?" I suggest.

"Sorry been in a death game for little over a year. Don't really feel like fighting currently or in the right mental state to not use a shit ton of rockets. So I say talk and what about?" Scrap asked taking another smoke from her cig. Man the shadow versions are strong but don't really smell like tobacco ones.

"You're saying it like you'd need to nuke this place for you to win against me." I say smirking. "But if you wish to talk. Talk of what you want to. If you need to let something off your chest I'll gladly lend an ear to listen."

"Eh that's just my response to dealing with ones that like to move fast. Worked on a few assholes. But long story short. I started a guild took some of my most trusted and long lasting members with me to a meeting with the guy doing the whole death game and he promised them a quick way out, all they had to do was help him rape me the biggest threat to his plans. He used a console command to paralyze me. Which I love to see him try in real life with my oracle cells. But then him and them raped me not sparing and inch. Some of them even rubbed themselves on my feet. I already talked with Alex on it but it's just the first in a list of bullshit." Scrappy told me with a frustrated sigh.

I sigh myself. "It is frustrating what even the most trusted people will betray you for a hint of their own survival or increase in wealth. Sadly it's the life of many beings out there. They would rather betray a friend than stand with them." I say sadly. I want to track them down and torment them. Even if they have died. There is many ways to torment souls. I may just go do that later.

"Yeah luckily my original Blood team is as close as family I can say the same about most members of the far east like Kota who are extremely loyal. You survive in a war against monsters and betrayal isn't an option at least to those who fight alongside you."

"Tell me about it. Then again it took me a few years to even trust anyone here to an extent. Even after they saved my life and gave me back an arm." I say moving it.

"Trust is easily lost and hard to gain back. Alex told me a rough general statement of her experiences. So anything else or do you want to blow some shit up?" Scrappy told me as she made a couple hand grenades.

"Sure we can blow things up. Though we can't blow too much up now." I say to her.

"Just point to what you don't want blown up and what you want to get rid of like that dead tree here I'll let you toss the first one." She told me as she put a grenade in my hands.

"I can just create my own but then again. My explosions may be a little bigger than needed. But nothing near the mansion." I say.

"Alright so chuck them more to the east then. Not too big not too small. You want to go first or should I?" Scrappy tells me as she tosses her grenade up and down like a toy.

I reel my arm back and I chucked it eastward. Watching it sail through the air.

About a second before it hit the ground it exploded blowing a large cloud of dirt, pebbles and leafs everywhere. It left like a three meter crater while trees 8 meters out we're scorched.

"Impressive." I say creating one of my hand grenades. Tossing it up and down.

"That was my low end mass produce variant. Basic room clearer. Lets see what you can do with yours." Scrappy told me after chucking her's.

I then chuck mine after pulling the pin. Making sure to toss it further than I did hers knowing the explosion would be bigger.

And of course mine sent some trees flying while Scraps blew up almost in a disk shape.

"That's what my normal grenades do." I say after mine went off.

"Impressive my normal ones are mostly the easy to make room clearers. Worst I can do is the Photon bombs but those take awhile to make. I can store a few for the just incase but I rather not make any if I can avoid having a nuke in my pockets at any time. So how did you like the cutter? It's meant to explode along a plane to collapse stuff. Want to go bigger?" Sure why the heck not. But I'll need to ask her about that cute female trap she brought along.

I pull out a block of C4. "We can. Also I take it that human you brought along is your new girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah Kazuto is her name no one would bang her before I took a shot at her. Then every bitch in the country wanted a piece of her. I was going to bed her cousin but Alex said to wait after the mission… She didn't say anything about Kazuto. She's good at using long swords both single and dual wielding. But I need to make her a real pair now. Also she was blessed as my mom being on of her priestesses I think now. Think Sade would appreciate a long sword as well or some other melee weapon?" Hmm That would be a good gift for Sade a quality weapon.

"Hmm. I think creating a longsword that has a few options to it would be good." I say.

"AH! You mean like a variant weapon that can switch forms!? Sure I could with runes and the shape make it able to switch between an Axe, Polearm maybe even a whip blade or maybe a gunblade in it's default form. So many possibilities to choose from, especially with the alloy I'm planning on using." Oh boy I let the mad scientist out.

I just grin as she goes on. Listening to what she's saying. I'm used to it since Nepgear acts the same way talking about things. "That is fine. I bet she'll love it when you give it to her." I say.

"Yeah hey got some of her blood or DNA on hand so I can bind it to her after I make it so she'd always have it?" A little creepy but then again she is technically a blood mage.

"Currently no I do not. There may be some in the medbay but I'm not certain." I say.

"I'll talk with her later then in the final steps. Yeah also I had Dante move Mercury to Ultra given the politics in Brave are getting annoying. And with the cult it's safer in Ultra. So anything else you want to talk about while we are covered in dirt?" Scrap asked giving me a good chance to talk about some stuff.

"We were mainly here to talk about you to be honest. While yes I've had to do a few things making me more busy than I'd like. I can live with it. That has me thinking. If you don't want to do this many missions why haven't you requested a faction transfer?" Even in Lia's faction they should get a certain amount of time off between missions.

Scrappy sighs. "Nyx said it isn't usually this bad. But it's mostly I know more people on Lia's side than omega's granted my mom works with both so no problems there. I don't know I like working with Alex. She's been more of a mother to me than my own biological parents. Even then my Squad is a bit disjointed after our captain's screw up landed her in jail."

"Ah. I heard of that. Though I have a suggestion. You can still stay in your squad if you go into Omega's fraction. Though it gets a little wonky I can say though. You won't have to do missions assigned to you by Lia's faction. You'd have a choice to do it with your squad or not. Though for Omega's fraction you are required to do two, three missions a year. Depending on where you are at the time. And the good part is you can choose which missions you want to do." I say. I currently have to do four missions a year though since I signed up on it. Though it lets me have a year off every five years.

"I see. Right now my Squad is mostly all over the place. Me and Alex are currently doing long term missions. Well we completed the first part of one and the second one we haven't gotten to yet though it was made on the request of the magic association. They want to see how my magic would work in that world given they haven't had any Old bloods to send into lower average magic worlds. I'll talk to Sam about it. I usually talk with her before making big decisions." That's good she doesn't make decisions like this lightly.

"That sounds good. Also I'll let you know a benefit of my faction. Depending on what missions you take and how many you can get time off. Like for example I'm doing four average missions a year and I get one full year off ever five." I'd do more or do more dangerous ones but many average ones don't take that long.

"I see it's better than being at the whims of the higher ups which missions you get assigned. No offense to long term missions but they can be a bit annoying. I think Alex would agree with me on that." Scrap told me with a sigh as she clapped her hands and formed two comfy looking chairs for us to sit in. "Better we take a seat while we talk than stand."

"I can agree. Also even if the mission is a lower rating. If it lasts long enough it'll qualify as a higher rating one." I say.

"Yeah while in Lia's long term average mission payout the same even if they take years mostly. I think Alex would like it better in Omega's given she prefers to not be away from her family for long. Might want to suggest it to her. Would make the idea of switching easier." Mommy's girl.

"You should talk to her about it. And make the decision together. Now I don't know how much you get paid for your missions but I'm able to keep at least 90 percent of the pay from mine. The only continuous paying ones is mainly Sentry where you get paid a certain amount a year while sitting in a dimension. Which I do on top of the other four I do."

"I see. So you actually get some level of choice. I prefer exploration missions to be honest. I don't know why I just really like seeing new stuff and places. Well anyways we should think about getting back before they throw a fit. I'll talk to Alex about it." Scrappy told me as she drew some signs in the air forming a portal.

"Fine fine." I say getting up. "Though if you want to talk later just say so alright."

"I will but it might take awhile to forge the weapons maybe a good few weeks." Scrappy tells me as we walk through the portal soon greeted by the rest.

"That's fine. As long as you clean up after yourself and don't burn anything down." I say as we walked inside with me chuckling. I walk up to Nepgear ruffling up her hair and apologizing for not paying much attention to her recently. I agree when Nepgear asks if she could journey with Scrappy after saying she could as long as she didn't go on too dangerous of missions. We talked for a minute before I pointed out where the forge Scrappy wanted to use was.

Before Alex or I joined them I gave her a quick back massage after she requested to talk in private. Which I found out some information I didn't like. After we were done I led Alex down to the forge where we talked for a minute. "Alright. Anyways I'd love to stay down here and all but I have shit to do. Be careful." I say stepping back into the Elevator as they were getting to work.

It was nice seeing this old forge finally being used by someone I'm going to take a peak at those swords when they're done just to see how good Scrappy's craftsmanship is.

I made my way back upstairs. I do need to do a few things. Especially since I need to check on a few people.

After getting back up I made my way to my first destination while bringing up Quantum's tablet.

Hmm. I decided to see how Blanc was doing. We got quite a few more books for her and I want to see if she has enough room for them.

When I got in I saw her arranging her personal library into bookshelves and her extra height really helped her in that regard.

"Do we have the room for them all?" I ask. I know how much she loves reading books.

"Yes, though I had to do a little rearranging to maximize space to fit them all. Do you need something Emma?" Blanc asked stepping down and walking to me.

"I was just coming to see if we had the room? If not we'd most likely have to enchant this room or make it bigger. Well I guess both would end in the same result."

"True but from experience enchanting helps maximize space. Anything else I can do for you while your here?" Blanc asked as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's up to you. Do you want anything while I'm here?" I ask grinning at her.

"Maybe a little love from you if you aren't too busy." Blanc asks as she leans closer to me.

I smile. "I guess I can spare some time for you." I say giving her a peck.

"Then we should take this to the couch then Emma." Blanc nuzzles against my neck as she purrs a little in delight.

I then lift her up and walk over to the couch kissing her. It wasn't before I unbuttoned her blouse and pulled down her skirt trailing kisses on her collarbone as my hands worked her palm sized breasts.

I then slowly start kissing and licking her skin going lower and lower. I'm lucky I got that Engineer upgrade or else Blanc's strength as she pulled my head closer to her scared area would be too much as I lapped at it hungrily. Makes me wonder how high Scrap's Sex drive is since she's Zoey's kid.

I grin as I placed my lips around her cunt as I began sucking at it. Causing her to tense up and pushing my head further into her.

I got few gasps and moans as I kept going. She was so cute in bed. Though all things considered this Blanc was more chill than any I come across so far. Not to mention adorable… With a bust.

I raise my hand as I start fingering her to increase her pleasure. She got even cuter when started moaning and getting wet. I move up to suck on Blanc's breast as I picked up the pace with my fingers.

"Enjoying this kitten?" I whisper to her as I sucked on her breast.

"Yyyess it feels soo good." She purred back her face looked to be in complete bliss I wonder if I'll get her knocked up via energy.

I increase the pace of my fingers. Even moving them around to massage her walls. "Guess I can make you feel better than."

"Ssoo good! I'm getting close Emma!" Blanc's body also tells me as it starts squeezing down on my fingers as the climax neared.

"Cum for me." I whisper in her ear as I curled my fingers in her.

She let out a small scream as she climaxed on my fingers soaking them in her climax. She has such a cute and peaceful look on her face as she enjoyed her orgasmic high.

I nibbled at her ear as she came off the high as she still clung to me. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes there's a reason why I only let you touch me like that." Blanc told me as she snuggled closer.

"And I'm glad because only I can see those cute faces you make when I pleasure you."

She gives my cheek a kiss. "You're damn right. But I'm sure you have other places you need to get to."

"Sadly I do. Better have a good rest of your day." I say giving her one more kiss.

"I will now thanks to you. Have a good day Emma." Blanc then snuggles into fall asleep, I gave her one of my hoodies so she can stay warm.. And it did have the perfume I usually use on it.

I smile as I left. Now who to visit next. Maybe Noire or some of the kids? Maybe I'll tease that Kazuto girl some.

I start walking around to see if I could spot her. If not I'd just ask Quantum for her location.

I then see Kazuto running down the halls with a couple of the Lust angels chasing after her.. Nope if that was me back then I'd book it too.

"Hey hey hey. What did I say about running in the halls and what is the problem here?" I ask.

"They.. They were trying to undress me.. To see if I was actually a girl… Sheesh only a night with Scrappy is this exhausting." Kazuto said trying to catch her breath as she hid behind me. To be honest she could pass for a girly boy.

"You can tell from just looking at her or from her energy alone" I say looking at them.

"Aww but it's no fun if we can't see what she's packing down stairs." They whined. Well if she's a priestess of Zoey's then she'd likely be in the area of a type 4 only a futa when she wants to be.

"If she wants to show it she will. Now until then do not force the matter."

They pout but scurry off leaving me and Kazuto alone. I'll put a request to Quantum to make sure they don't bother her again.

"So you're Scrappy's new girlfriend?" I ask turning towards her.

"Yeah I am and she's a damn handful. Unlike in normal relationships I'm thankful she's seeing other woman. I wouldn't be able to keep up with her myself. Sex all day and night and she's still ready to go for more. We did it for over a month and she didn't break a sweat. Granted she is a goddess but I can still complain can't I?" Kazuto vented to me. Well yeah she can bitch since Rose likely gets her stamina from Zoey's side.

"Well yes you do have a right to bitch about things. If you think it's too much talk to her about it."

"That's why I'm thankful I'm not the only one she's seeing. I was just a normal single gamer girl till she walked into my life now I'm learning gods, demons, spaceships, and who knows what else is weird. Soo anything 'Normal' about my life just went out the window. Still she's worth it. Um is she wearing contacts or do her eye normally have red stars in them?" Kazuto asked me unsure as she came from one of those normalish dimensions.

"They're like that normally and to give you a heads up there is more than just one goddess in this building."

"And you're one of them? Sorry Rose gave me this talisman that helps me sense stuff." Kazuto held up a flat disk with runes etched into it connected by a necklace.

"Ah. Well yes I am. I'm actually two different types of goddesses and part of two different pantheons."

"Can you explain I'm still new to all of this." Well I can give Kazuto a crash course.

"Hmm." How shall I explain it. "One of the types I am is like you may have heard in myths you may have heard. A type that has control over a certain thing. I have domains from both the Shadow and Japanese pantheons. The first type of goddess I was. We live on people's beliefs and rule over nations." I say. I don't know how I could explain what a CPU was well enough.

"Rose told me something about her being a race that was the first offshoot of the main CPU's Something called normally an Old blood. She told me they constantly take in energy from around then. Something about the natural flow of things." Well that saves that story.

"In a way yes. That's what they do. Do you want to grab something to eat?" I ask once I heard her stomach growl a little.

"Yeah long time since I've ate something solid that wasn't in a game. Just got out of the hospital I was lucky Rose can make clothes with her Alchemy." I give her a look she does have a very black swordsmen vibe to her outfit. Black coat, black vest, boots, pants even a black sheath for her sword that was strapped to her back. Must be like a tier three or fiveish for Scrappy to make it easily. Alchemy if I remember only goes up to 7.5 for the higher strength users. Still steel is quicker to make.

"Well we do have many types of food here." I say as I started walking in that direction. About a few months ago the cooks came up for an idea to put up a menu, well two of them for the specials. If people want to have a different item they'd have to wait longer.

"Alright. You have anything spicy?" Maybe I can pull a prank on her maybe go an unwinnable bet?

"Yes we do. What specific things. I do not currently know."

"Alright. I'll just ask the chefs then. As long as it tastes good I'll eat it." Kazuto said with a shrug.

"Basically anything they make taste good." I say. I'm glad they came to work here. Saves me all the trouble.

"Alright then lets get going then. Hey quick question as we walk. Is there an arcade room around this place? Rose err Scrap said the games were a lot more advanced here. Then again I likely only stood a chance against her in a fight thanks to the system in the game. Even then her strikes felt like a truck hitting my arm weight wise since pain was disabled in the game. Though death was a real factor present in everyone's minds at the time. It's lame thinking I'll be the damsel in distress if push comes to shove more often than not." Well being a priestess of Zoey's should strengthen her to a degree but then again she's right about one thing.

When you break it done Scrappy was born a CPU meant to take on greater burdens while Kazuto was born a human. She's going to need to train hard to get up to a level where she can keep up. But since she mention the arcade and she's a gamer I think that'd be a good training ground for her. I'll just point her to the combat and military section.

"Don't worry kid. While yes it may not be possible to match up to higher beings. But everyone has their own experiences or cards to play. If you train hard enough I bet you'd be a great help when Scrappy needs it. Both emotionally and physically." I say.

"Thanks that means a lot. Still I need to get into practice. Scrappy told me I need get into practice feeling the weight of a real sword before I try dual wielding again. Though I am a good hacker and good with tech. Scrap even loaned me some books to get me started on the advanced stuff. It's a bit complicated but I'll get the hang of it after some studying and talking out the finer points with her. Sooo how far till the dining room?" Kazuto asked testing the weight of her sword in it's sheath showing off it had an electric magnetic lock on it. Heard they are rather good lets you draw rather fast as it pushes the sword out as you pull.

"We're a few dozen more feet left. This is a big mansion to be honest." I say as we approached the open doors.

"Yeah I could tell just by looking outside. I know I'm not stepping foot in any magic workshops alone too many crazy experiences in Dungeons to risk that." I can't fault her there Scrap is on the crazier side of mages.

"Very true. Just go up and order what you want." I say motioning to the ordering window.

"Hmm one lava pepper broth and teriyaki beef udon noodle bowl with dumplings on the side with dipping sauce." She ordered which was… Number 13. Welp her funeral. Even I can't stand anything hotter than Ghost peppers.

"Would that be regular or special?" The cook asks Kazuto.

"Um regular as I don't know what the special is." Kazuto said with a shrug. Well good for her. I'll tell her what it is after we eat to avoid awkward silence.

"Well you're definitely going for something spicy aren't ya. Can I get a number three special?" I ask the cook. I'm in the mood for some of the lasagna.

"Sure thing so one Regular 13 and one Special 3. Alright just take a seat and we'll bring it to you shortly."

"Let's go to that table." I say motioning to a nearby one.

"Alright um how did they get up there." Ah she's noticing the higher up seating for the climbers or flyers.

"They have an option to come down to floor level and some people are able to scale those pillars easily." I answer. I then decide to mess with her. "You should be careful though your fresh meat to some of them."

She freezes as she sputters as she scooted a little closer. I successfully didn't bust out laughing at her reaction.

I grin as I sense Razor slowly lower down… Before nipping Kazuto's neck causing her to let out a girly scream as Razor's eyes were in 'Ghoul mode' or 'Feeding mode'.. She doesn't need to know the ghouls are harmless as long as they are fed well the ones here at least.

I start chuckling. "You did a good job Razor. Though as much as we love messing with people it would be bad if we give her a heart attack." I say giving her a fist pump.

"Wh-wha!?" Kazuto said as her heart was beating loudly.

I just pat her on the back. "You have to get used to it soon. My house and your future is going to be full of surprises."

"Y-Yeah.. Like I said normal boring life impossible now." Kazuto shuddered as she rubbed her neck to make things worse for her Razor brought her food down and ate next to her… She was eating a torso… With all the blood and guts.

"Remember to clean yourself after you get done eating." I tell her.

"Yes mom. Straight to the showers when I'm done eating." Razor told me her hands, teeth, and cheeks bloody from her meal. Scaring Kazuto a little.

"So what made you choose that instead of a made meal?" I ask. It wouldn't have been as messy if she went with a made meal.

"I was missing the old scavenging and normal feeding." Razor said innocently.

"Ah. Surprised they have those in the Resback to be honest." I say. I know they just have the slabs of meat but I didn't know they actually had whole body parts.

"Hmm? They do but they usually grind it all up into meatloaf or some other ground meat dish. This just feels a bit more natural and instinctive." Razor told me. Hmm When is our food getting here?

"Just next time you do so just make sure none of the littler kids are around alright." I say to her as I saw a waitress come out holding a tray.

"Alright guessing our food is here now? I'm starving maybe a bit literally with how I haven't eaten in awhile." Kazuto stared at the food like she hasn't eaten in awhile then again she looked a lot on the skinny side currently.

"Don't eat it too quickly now. You might get sick if you do." I say.

"Huh Oh right the whole your stomach is rather small if you haven't eaten in awhile. I'll try to pace myself then." Kazuto to said as she started with some of the broth first.

I just grin as I picked up my fork and started to eat my meal. Which was as good as ever.

As I ate I noticed Kazuto was unfazed by the lava peppers in fact she seemed to be enjoying it… That isn't normal…

I doubt they had anything that spicy over there. Did Zoey's blessing change her a little more than I thought? I'll need to take her by the med bay to be sure though. Now after this I'll send her to the arcade room but what else from there?

Hmm. I do have some paperwork I need to finish. But that can be done later. I can see how that new CPU is doing. She should be at the central basilicom.

"Anyways Quantum have someone young and cute preferably in the older loli range to escort Kazuto maybe a young lust that has some self control to tend to Kazuto's 'needs' While Scrap is busy but not force herself. I'll be off on a short maybe long business trip." I say as I head to an elevator.

"Will do sweetheart. Just be back soon." She says from a nearby speaker.

"Sure just be sure to give the harem their daily plowing when your done." I tell her as I enter the golden Elevator to get close to the basilicom the lazy way.

"You know I will love." She says.

"Good also keep an ear out for Scrappy in case she needs anything in the forge well I'm off now. See you later." I say as sht doors close and the elevator rockets off in the path to the central basilicom.

I sit down in the seat. It is a pain to try to keep standing at these speeds. I almost forgot they even put these in to go to the other nations like this.

It's a lot comfier but I got there in a few seconds. Of course I came out like half a block away but it keeps things discreet. Now to find Fractured heart she was such a scaredy cat last I saw her.

It has been quite a few now. She should have changed somewhat by now.

A few guides around the place (Apparently I was listed as 'Soon to be official') directed me to the library where Fractured heart was reading manga and comic books.

I didn't even want to be a known CPU in the first place. I hid for these years for a reason. "How are you doing these days?" I ask when I saw her. Causing her to jump.

"H-Hi. J-Just fine." She looked either ready to bolt or ready to faint. Sheesh she's a bit jumpy.

"Shesh. Still that scared of me?" I ask.

"Yeah…" She tells me as she backed up a little. Well she does have somewhat of a right to be scared of me. But not really.

It's been a year and a half since I saw her. "Have I not gave you a reason to not be scared of me? I personally have not caused you harm that I am aware of."

"S-Sorry. Just a few thousand years of past traumas I'm still dealing with. The time period I was originally from was not a very nice place.. Mostly due to some pissy higher up gods and primordials." Fractured said shaking a little.

"That is understandable. Just know. I will not cause you harm." As long as you do not go against me. Though I do not say it. It would only scare her more.

"Thanks. Maybe if you hold me in a non threatening manner it'll help things along." She suggested to me. Oh I can do more than that but I'll need to be careful.

"If you want to sit in my lap you can. It is up to you." I say to her.

She gulps as she shakily got in my lap. She was unsurprisingly light.

Man she's short also. Her head was just coming up to my chin. "So what were you reading?" I ask softly.

"Oh I just got done with Bleach and now I'm getting started on Soul eater I'm a few volumes in right now." She told me holding up the manga book.

"Ah. I'm taking it you are liking it?"

"I am, the art style is to my tastes and the characters are goofy yet serious when they need to be. And their weapons remind me of my original sets. Both a human and weapon form… I miss them." Fractured snuggled more into my breasts at that.

"I can get one made for you if you wish. Wouldn't cost me too much but as you may know the new weapon has a choice to pick you."

"Yeah I know but some company and a reminder of the good times would be nice. Even though it was a long time ago." Fractured Heart told me..Hmm that's her title more or less but what's her actual name?

"What is your name? I don't think anyone mentioned it to me." I ask her.

Fractured drew some symbols in the air. That I could roughly read was and granted it's not the best. Was Tenzil Aurora granted I only briefly studied this old as language but that should.. Mostly be it.

"What a cute name to go with an even cuter person." I say softly to her.

She blushed bright red at that. I could even see her hair starting to go like the northern Loween lights almost some other colors mixed in.

"And remember that. You are cute as you are. Both inside and out."

"I-I'll try. What's the date? Now one told me what shadow eon we were in. Though the date of this dimension would be nice too." Tenzil asked me.

"It's roughly the 251st era." I say to her.

"So it's been about 98 era's since I was alive last. Is Omega still kicking Lia's factions butt's?" I'm guessing she sided with Omega or knows of him.

"In a way yes. While he may not have as many men he still has quite more firepower. Though they aren't as hostile with each other in the open anymore."

"Still putting up lewd pictures of Lia around the home city? That was a thing she was soo pissed with the tentacle one since it was an animated banner." Oh I have a few of those which are great particularly the Purple heart being ravaged by Black heart one. Noire has great tongue and hand skills in bed.

"I don't know to be honest. I did see one or two up when I went there awhile ago."

"Oh. So have any of your children left the nest yet?" Yeah Nepgear is going to. And Merlyn has as well.

"A few will soon for awhile but I requested them to at least visit once a year here. At least to come and say hi."

"I see. How about Christmass. I could try to plan out something special for that day." Well they'll need to for the gifts so it works perfectly.

"That works to be honest. I was going to plan a decent Christmas party to be honest."

Tenzil gives me a smile. "Just leave the planning to me. Christmas was one of my favorite times of the year. Well if you don't mind me doing it for you at least."

"That is fine. Though things at my house is different than others currently."

"I'll try to keep it flexible then. How long is it till Christmas?" She asked politely getting up looking more confident than before.

"Hmm. It's roughly two month away." I say.

"I see then I better start planning. Hmm Maybe I should plan a multinational winter festival?" That'd be a first.

"Sure. There's definitely enough space within the courtyard of my place to do things."

"Alright I'll send over the plans when I finish them you can have your AI give them a look over. Sorry I need to get started. But it was nice talking to you Emma hope we can do it again some time." Tenzil said as she got up to get work on the plans on a computer nearby.

"Hopefully we shall again. If you do want to talk again just call or come and visit."

"I'll try. The CPU's here said they were going to see about getting me in the guild system and a place to live as I've been acclimating here. I wonder if Dante has gotten over my death yet…" Tenzil looked down like her heart was breaking. Hmm well the Dante I know is a shadow and there immortal so it could possibly be the same Dante… Though there is a lot of Dante's in the worlds.

"Was this Dante a shadow?" I ask.

"Yeah she was. Normal shadow in the shadow special forces. Her and her mother got into an argument a few times when Samantha was in charge. She left before Lia took office. Even then Dante didn't stay long joining Omega's faction as she didn't like how Lia ran things. In her own words 'I'd trust a warrior God over a political princess anyday' That's what she told me. We weren't around each other for longer than a month out of a year but we got married even while shit was hitting the fan. Though she never saw me like this. She only saw me in my previous form." Tenzil rubbed her arm a little uncomfortable.

"She'd still love you either way." I encourage. I bring out my phone and go for the picture I was going for. "Is this the Dante you're looking for?" I ask showing her it. It was when her and Nepgear was doing a small sparring match. When Nepgear was wanting to try out different opponents.

"Um Yes she looks a little different but her overall figure and looks remain the same. Where is she?" Tenzil asked looking at the picture intently.

"Currently I think she's in the dimension with Red Heart. I may be wrong though. I can ask her to stop by if you wish." I suggest to her.

"If she's wearying our wedding ring I could teleport to her as well. It's one of the many features we added to it. Though I haven't checked my inventory it's likely she has both now." Well that'd work too.. Eh I think I can either take her there myself or just ask her. Which one is less hassle for me though?

"Well I think it would a good surprise for her if I ask her to stop by. You two then can catch up for awhile."

Tenzil smiled and hugged me. "Thank you."

"Knowing her she'd be here in an hour or less. Will you be here for that time?" I ask as I typed the first portions of the message to Dante 'Mind doing me a small favor? Can you meet me in the central basilicom in my dimension?'

'Sure. Nana took over the babysitting duty for me so Mercury should be fine. Hope the floor survives.' God dammit she's dense as heck.

'I bet it will you damn black hole. Meet me in the library.' I sent that. "Anyways I'll get going. Have a good day Tenzil." I say to her as I left.

"You too now I have a festival to plan." She said back as I left the building.

Now the question is. Is Dante going to try to kill me or thank me for introducing her wife back to her in that way. Hmm. Guess I'll find out in a few hours. Time to go back home.

When I got home I heard a loud bang likely from the workshop. Was it Nepgear or someone else? Hope my sis isn't boning Nissa again.

I decided to make my way over and see what was up.

I see smoke and Nepgear covered in soot. "Sheesh you messed that up? I said a little energy not half the battery." The source of the voice was a hot teenager. About fifteen I think with blue orange hair sitting on a table with her arms crossed with a blue and gold biker outfit on.

"What little experiment did you mess up this time?" I ask as the system in the room took care of the smoke and fumes.

"I was trying to make a rangefinder and airburst feature to my Plasma cannon.. It didn't go well. Oh yeah this is Kuromi one of Scrap's God arcs." Nepgear said motioning to the teenager.

"Ah. Nice to meet you." I say to her.

She gives me a grin with one fang going over her bottom lip and a mock salute. "Same to you though I'm the only one part of Scrap at the moment. Survered with her through the blood special service time."

"Hmm. Interesting. Anyways I shall be leaving. Be a little more careful this time Nepgear alright." I say to her.

"Um I'll try.. Hopefully I don't blow up the workshop this time." Nepgear told me blushing.

"I doubt you can blow it up. Just don't blow up everything inside of it up. I'd bend you over my knee if you went along with it and I had to wait for you to come back." I say warning her. Most of the underground rooms are heavily reinforced that can survive most things. The most heavily reinforced sections is the control room, forge, and workshop to my knowledge.

She gulped and nods with Kuromi waving me off. "I'll make sure she doesn't mess up that badly."

"Good. I'd rather her come out of it injured than dead if she does mess up. Which gladly has been happening less and less. You have been getting better. Good job Nepgear." I say as I left.

"Thanks mom. I hope this all will be ready by the time I leave with Scrap." Nepgear mumbled to herself.

"Just come back home safe is all I ask for." I say as the door closed.

I know she's going to be dealing with dangerous shit not that I have to like it.

"I guess I can see how Alex and Scrap are doing in the forge." I mutter to myself. Hopefully they didn't break anything yet. I know abit of things are made from Shadium and Densium in there but not all of it is.

As I get closer I put on some protective clothes to keep me safe from the extreme freaking heat. As I head over I wonder how things are coming along with that alloy.

Gladly these suits aren't that bulky. Which is helpful for those that want to forge things but it can't protect against everything.

Still good enough for the task at hand. I get in to see Scrap working on the coat and armor sets while Alex was hammering away at making the swords. The glossy teal material looking rather nice. Wonder what its properties are.

I'll ask when they are done or on break. It would be bad to get their attention away from their task. Nothing appeared broken yet which is good.

I watch them work as Alex shaped the swords roughly in the european style of long swords I think more so in the german style. While the vest or chest piece Scrap on right now was having a cloth piece added to it likely to help cover the lower face and neck.

I then leave them to do their task. They both looked focused on their task. I'll come drag them out of here around the time dinner starts.

It's good that things are going smoothly so far. Guess I'll see how things in the kitchen are going. Maybe check on that Amy girl.

I really don't have much to do today huh. I groan. I might just go and play some games. It'll pass the day quicker.

Well at least I have an excuse to check out more of the games now. Though I could try beating my high Scores again on the shooting ones.

I make my way upstairs to where the game room was. I'm glad I was able to get some of the older ones. Ones I used to play on years back. It took a little to get them to top notch shape again.

Now which one to play first? Hmm maybe I should Challenge someone to beat me…. Every game I went had a new Highscore on it handily beating my score and dethroning me as champion!

Now who the hell was able to beat them? Guess I'd just have to earn my throne back don't I? Welp here goes nothing. This is gonna take awhile. Urgh and I need to drag those two up when it hits dinner time.

I set a timer on my phone to notify me when I needed to go down and drag them upstairs.

And epic gaming montage now… Well Quantum should be recording this somewhere at least.

The only thing that snapped me out of my gaming was when my phone alarm started going off in my pocket. Already? Time did damn fly.

With a sigh I chuck a quarter at one of the kids sleeping on the air hockey table waking them up as I made my way down.

I didn't even bother to put the protective suit on as I entered. "Alright it's dinner time everyone!" I call out.

"Alright just five more minutes." Scrappy replied not breaking her line of sight with her work earning a look from me and Alex.

"I'll give you one." I say.

"Hmm okay." She tells me as she finishes weaving some metallic threads into loops as she sets it in a box before heading out.

She surrendered faster than I thought she would. I look at Alex. "Hope you don't mind there being abit of people. Dinner time is usually when everyone mainly eats together."

She mostly just shrugged. "Yeah mostly the same at my place. Heard from her wife she can be worse than this at times. It's a good thing she was pretty much done with that part."

"I would've dragged her out if I had to." I say as we started walking to the elevator.

"Yeah Though I would have carried her the rest of the way. She's still currently in her own little world right now." Alex says causing me to look back at Scrap making some jewelry with her alchemy. It's like she's on autopilot follow me and Alex.

"For now that is fine but it is important to take breaks and whatnot." I say.

"Breaks? Is that when you take a can of Nep or redbull to awake yourself up?" Scrap got a groan out of Alex who groaned. "Workaholic."

"No. Even if I have done that a few times myself. A break is when actually relax and maybe eat something. And sleep when you need it."

"Yeah Scrap was conditioned to always be working when she was in GE. She only really had about 15 minutes to herself. The rest was train, eat, bath, study, sleep on repeat for about a year or two. Even when she was in the video game that cycle still stuck into her." Alex told me with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Sounds wonderful. But it won't last forever. She'll slowly get out of it." I say.

"And how long should that take? Great another messenger better not be another we need you here now bullshit." Alex growled out rather pissed at her long term missions. As I notice a military messenger from Lia's faction though it was an elite with a red flower in the coat pocket.

"Hmm. Can I help you?" I question him. I know Omega's and Lia's factions aren't going at each other anymore but you don't know if certain beings are from when they were. Most of them still have grudges.

They walked right past me heading to Scrappy unsheathing a dull purple blade that made my skin crawl.. Anti-Share crystal. A split second after they draw the hidden blade Corruption was through their chest.

I then kick them back off the blade as I yank their weapon out of their grasp. I'll be having a few choice words with Lia after this. I just growl as I shoot the bastard with a few tranqs. "Bring him to a holding cell." I say to one of the soldiers coming into the room." It is understandable they weren't here. Most of them patrol the house while abit of the team is outside. And of course one of Lia's messengers won't raise much suspicion.

Some Corporals came by to drag him away. I turn back to Alex to see her helping Scrap up as her energy felt erratic and out of order. It's possible that the breif exposure to Anti-Share is fucking with her more than me and Alex. Though all three of us are Shadow CPU's more or less. I don't think I'm fully one if at all. I'll have Quantum give her a check up later. Still her hair was bleeding an almost amethyst reddish purple right now. Though she looks fine right now.

"Give me your hand Scrappy." I say to her. I'm going to see if I can sense anything with a quick scan.

She looks at me for a few seconds before giving me her hand.

I then do a quick scan to see if that messed with her too much. If so I'll just try to take it out. I'll give her some share energy anyways just in case.

It felt more like her energy was fizzing up and eating up the anti-share energy as it condensed into something different that spread across her body. Didn't feel harmful just weird.

"Hmm. Tell me if something happens alright." I say giving her some of my share energy.

"Yeah though I'll likely be back in the forge by then." Her voice sounds rougher almost deeper. Her eyes have also taken on a purple hue… Okay. weird.

"Before then you need to stop by the medbay got it." I say to her.

"Fine.. Can we get going to the dinning hall already?" She even acted a little different. I'll just kidnap Croire during dinner to ask a few questions maybe Quantum too though I can just ask her.

I just sigh. "Alright let us go then." I say to her.

As we ate dinner I noticed a steady gathering of kids around me. Mostly the younger ones… As I was wearing my sports clothes right now.

I just grin. "Do you kids want something?" I ask. Kinda knowing what.

"Milk!" They said cheering as they started at my chest.

"Fine fine." I say taking my sports bra off. And then they pounced practically milking my breasts themselves.

"Now now. Save some for the others and don't drink too much." I say to them. They gave me a mumbled yes mom as I search for Croire.

I wave her down and wave her over.

She looked annoyed as she was getting into a Leopard's pants. "Urgh What is it Emma?"

"One aren't you with Histoire and two I have a question or two." I say to her.

"Oh shush like she alone can keep up with me in bed and I can convince her for a threesome. But alright shoot." Croire said crossing her arms.

"But seriously. A Leopard? But back to topic I know Anti share crystals can fuck with CPUs in a certain way but what does it do to the other ones?"

"Negatives its like candy. Dark bloods it makes them nauseous. Plane Walkers are affected though its Speculated that it makes their specter form stronger. Chain Bearers gain more power as it affects their curses and dark magic some times. And Old Blood's gain a chaos form though most of the time they need to ingest the stuff. But that can be done by crushing it up and mixing it into their food. Though it needs a trigger like anger to enter it the first time around." Well That's a good load of info I can use at some point.

"Thanks for the info. Now you can go and keep trying to bone the liquid nitrogen tank." I say joking with her.

"You mean the sassy and cute Liquid Nitrogen tank. Anyways if Scrap is going chaos someone had to feed her the crystals for awhile. Also someone should watch her no telling what her personality shift will be like." Croire said as she flew away on her book.

I'll Alex to do so since they hang out with each other so much. I just sat there eating my food waiting for dinner to wrap up.

This day just couldn't end any sooner. Man I'm getting bored fast. "So Sam's coming over tomorrow? To talk about the whole switching to Omega's faction deal?" Alex said talking with Scrap. Maybe I can tag along with them on their next mission then to not bore myself to death.

"Yeah Omega's faction is better to be honest. At least to me anyways. Also would you two mind if I tag along on the next mission of yours?" I ask them.

"Sure It's not too hard like average for the first and second parts. We get to summon stuff and take part in a holy grail war. And yeah we are well I'm a representative of the shadow division of the mage association for the mission you two would be if anyone asks my bodyguard to non mages and Enforcers to mages… And yeah some mages there can be rather dumb. And it's Sounding like his is." Scrap tells me her personality feeling like she's taking half a bottle of chill pills.

"Pfft. Us being bodyguards? That's funny. We're like one man armies here." I say. "But anyways it will be understandable though."

"True but it works as cover. But please let your servant you summon do most of the work we can't tip our hands too early as there are world enders looking in all around and the magic association has a good amount invested in seeing the events play out. We are basically their chest pieces to mess with the black and whites." So aka mess shit up and collect data basically.

"What if I summon up a higher tier being?" I ask. I've messed with it a little myself to be honest. Just not enough to see how my affiliation is with it. From what I sensed from Scrappy I'd say she'd be able to summon up a tier five at least. Well after some training anyways.

"It'd be luck but we'll be summoning from the throne of heroes and they usually have to heed your call. The strongest would be the grand level servants so far. You have to usually try to fuck it up." Scrappy explained.

I just take a deep breath and choose not to comment on my luck with that stuff. "Alright. That sounds reasonable. So is the summons beings or creatures?"

"Beings easier to control and direct. Basically beings from myth and history." Sounds simple enough.

"Sounds good." I say to her.

"I'm hoping for some hot chicks I can bed to be honest though the two we really need to worry about are Gilgamesh and Berserker Hercules who could raw strength Alex and has nine lives. He's fast and hard too. Gilgamesh on the other hand it leages more dangerous especially since we are all technically divine beings and his other weapons." Hmm interesting it might not be a cake walk for me after all.

"Well out of the three of us I'm basically the only CPU that's a Goddess of a pantheon. Though even if they are a problem we can deal with them."

"Yeah our biggest problem with him when he shows himself will be Enuma Elish. Only one that's likely to survive it would be Alex here maybe or you. Best to not let him use it in the first place. Knowing my own limits I'd be likely dusted by that attack if it hit me. I may be fairly durable but I have no real defence against that raw power." Scrap told me as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry if he did that I'll stand in front of you if that helps." I say. "Though if you don't mind. I'd like to have a quick chat with Omega about something before we go in the future."

"Unless you can put up a strong enough bounded field it'd do nothing. It's a mass area of effect. But that's fine. Gonna get your fucked up arm fixed?" Scrap told me.. Well yeah… More or less.

"Hey this arm is doing great thank you very much." I say.

"Thanks it's one of my best works. Maybe once you get both arms fixed I can give you some cybernetic upgrades." Scrappy replied back missing my insult or ignoring it.

"I'd be too overpowered if I tried to do that but that would mainly help my physical abilities even if I don't need it." I say.

"Well I can have them help you out with status effects basically keeping your nervous system and body in peak condition." Well yeah those suck to deal with.

"If I do that. I'd have to request another body reset deal for the silver demon portion." I say.

"Hmm would that be annoying?" Alex asked me.

"Yes and no. I mean from what I heard it feels really fucking wierd and it's like you're in a different body for a little bit."

"My upgrade I was asleep for a couple years while Scrap did the heavy lifting." Alex ruffled Scrap's hair who's phone went off soon after. "Looks like I'm needed for something."

"Your upgrade just had that side effect. And who's calling you?" I ask Scrap.

"Micheal Silver. The head commander of the god Eaters. His sister leads the regular and I lead Blood Special forces. He usually only calls me when he needs me specifically to take care of something. Otherwise He'd call Julius." Scrap told us before answering her phone. "Hello?... What Project?… Have Ciel keep an eye on it she's fully Wrathed now tell her it's under my orders. I'll be there after my next mission. I know.. Right got it talk to you later."

"The joys of being a leader huh?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah. Still I might take Mercury along to visit her homeland or maybe her father's. Since it's near the place. Alex after the mission if something happens call Gilbert he's my emergency contact when I go on business." Scrappy tells us and my gut got a foreboding weight in it.

"Alright. I'll need his number though." She says.

"Pulsar will wire in everything you need to know to your phone." Scrap says as I feel a CPU aura pop up.

Hmm. Interesting. Guess I'll find out what I can while I'm with them. "Sounds good." Alex says.

"Right well once I'm done eating I'm heading back to the forge. After I'm done making the stuff in like a few weeks I'll be spending some time with Mercury. Sam will be here in I think a few days." Scrap said before downing the rest of her food and getting up. "If you need to get ahold of me just have Quantum hit up Pulsar." She said as she left.

"Just remember to take your damn breaks!" I call out as she walked off.

"Good luck that we'll need Nana or Kazuto to seduce her to even go to bed for more than sleep." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Well good thing we have one of those people on hand." I say smirking.

"Yeah Though she lacks the sass and pulling strength of Nana though she does have the playfulness..though Scrap loves putting her in awkward situations to see her flounder about. It's actually Hilarious how socially Awkward Kazuto can be. Nerd." Really… She used that word?

"What damn dimension did you grow up in anyways?" I question.

"Fuck if I know unknown to shadows I believe. But Cu does since she has a cult there. But eh. Still don't like my father that much." Alex tells me… Oh Daddy issues!

"Well I me personally. I don't have any parents to bitch about. Though with how you act sometimes I take it there was no magic there?" I ask. While yes we didn't interact much but I still get information about others when I can.

"Well most of my life was shit and then after I became a CPU she reveals that she's my other parent and I wasn't having shit of it. Though she gives me an allowance of a lot. So not complete hate more annoyance." Alex tells me as see Saki placing alcohol on the table. "Come on girls lets drink up some of this real heavy stuff!"

"Didn't you lose the last drinking battle?" I question joking.

"Yyyyyesss and got fucked good by you and Quantum maybe this time it could be you two besides it's going to be Scrap's birthday soon on Halloween. So we should drink to celebrate!" Fuck she's drunk.

I just sigh. "Sure why not but I'm not drinking much this time. I still have paperwork to do by tonight." I say.

"Yay! Come one lets drink!" I get a look from Alex. "Want me to just take her to the Medbay like Scrappy should be going to. Cause she looks weird as fuck right now. Pardon my language"

"Sure after I down a shot." I say. I still want to enjoy a good drink while I can.

I create a shot glass as I pour into it. "Want one?" I ask looking at her.

"I'm dense as fuck I'd need the strongest stuff you have to even feel anything." Right she got dense, Denser, And then like a mini planet at max.

I just shrug. "If you want something stronger you'd have to ask for it from the kitchens or bar downstairs." I say downing the shot.

"Maybe later I still need to try to be sober at least to help tomorrow." She told me as she picked up Saki with one arm.

"I can carry her you know." I say.

"Yeah but I have more raw strength and besides I'm a literal tank." True she is and I rather not deal with any accidental magic discharges.

"Fine fine. Though I believe I could lift you though. Well unless you dense up more than you already are."

"I'd crush you if I did that. Or put a lot of strain at least. Soo I heard working with Omega's faction gives you more leeway in scheduling like none of the rotation bullshit." I knew this would be brought up sooner or later.

"Yes. And depending on what you do you can get time off for awhile."

"Yeah sounds better than being jerked around like a dog on a chain. Sucks that your mostly only paid for mission level in Lia's faction not length. So an easy mission that takes two years will pay roughly the same as one that takes two weeks." That… Majorly sucks.

"I'm glad I'm not part of that faction then." I say dryly.

"Yeah I'll talk things over with Scrap when Sam comes by. She sees me as a mom and to be honest I've been one of the few constants in her life so she's clingy to me. She wouldn't leave likely if I didn't. Just how she is." Alex told me as we neared the Medbay to be honest that's how most candidates are to their CPU.

"It's both good and bad she's that latched on to you." I say to her. Though it'll be good for someone to watch over her in case she decides to do something stupid.

"Yeah at least she listens to me. She has a good head on her shoulders but the main thing she's lacking is experience since in away all her intensive training has left her a bit sheltered. I'm somewhat not counting the god eater place since it well war torn and she got knocked up which messed her up mentally." Alex sighed looking frustrated and wanting to punch something.

"All I can say is life is quite a bitch to some people. Well everyone had their bad moments." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Alex shrugs. "But yeah normally you at least have some good with the bad."

I shrug. "True but sometimes it takes a few more years than it should."

"Welp my life has been mostly better since I left my home dimension. So why does Scrappy need to be shirtless while they do the scan?" Alex points to a nurse having Scrappy take off her shirt. And man she had a nice rack both in the abs breasts department.

"Maybe for the scan to be better? I'm not the doctor here. Then again the nurse may just have them do it since she may have used different equipment in the past."

"Well lets see how she's doing." Alex dropped Saki off on a bed and went over to Scrap. "So Scrap how's the hot nurses treating you?"

"Just fine other than making a fuss over my birthmark on my back." Scrap rolled her eyes like it was no big deal.

I look and notice it was a cyan alchemy symbol. "I don't see the big deal myself. Let me guess they're making a deal of it due to it's cyan?" While it's uncommon. Birthmarks being in a symbol isn't impossible. Though it's usually black.

"Yeah the cyan trait had to go somewhere. That Alchemical symbol has been a birthmark for each of my reincarnations. Mercury has a grey one on her left butt cheek. Don't give me that look Alex I am her mother. But yeah they are fussing on it saying it might be related to what's going on now among other things. I mean I'm just in my chaos form not like I suddenly get the urge to conquer the world as a demon lord or something." She basically bitched to us.

I just rolled my eyes. "I would just knock you on your ass if you tried." I say. "Oh that reminds me the last time I saw her she had acidic saliva."

"Oh that? It's nothing to worry about. It's mostly a defense/feeding mechanism. Still need to work on her control of it. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Should be manageable once she gets older. Also more likely than not if I tried Alex knock me on my ass and give me a spanking." Scrap shrugged.. Though how does she go back to normal?

"Yeah good thing we found this out with me instead of someone else." I say.

"Cause they'd be much more off the walls. Given I look a lot more different. Should be able to turn back if I wanted too or if I fell asleep I'd revert to normal." Scrap tells me as the scan finishes.

The nurse rolls her eyes. "So when did this first occur?" Scrap sighs. "When I was a kid training under Red heart."

"And why was I not informed of this?" Alex said with a small glare. I guess she doesn't like not being told something. Then again I'm the same way sometimes.

"I was told to not share it lightly by red heart given how people judge among other things. I was going to tell you at some point but didn't find a good time to basically say oh yeah I have a demon side. Never really had a reason to use this form until now. Sort of a reflex upon seeing Anti-share." That parts reasonable. Still Abby was training with her and didn't tell me shit.

"Everyone has a demon side. Some more literal than others." I say dryly. I basically had and still have one.

"Yeah don't worry Emma me and Scrap will sort this out. I am her Surrogate mother after all. Though mind returning to normal so I can talk with the normal you?" Alex said causing Scrap to sigh as her look turned back to her normal look though her hair was mostly grey and he eyes icy blue.

"Do as you wish. But remember if something happens I will intervene." I say walking over to Saki.

"It won't I'm not an idiot or that crazy. I am an alchemist. Sheesh.. Might work on giving my alchemy an upgrade well how I use it. I've been mostly roughing it for a while without a proper circle or array well my birthmark is one technically but not the best." Scrap says being given a glare by the nurse as she puts her shirt back on.

I know. I just delt with my fair share of opponents. "I'll trust your judgment then."

"Thanks. Hopefully Kazuto isn't hornier after becoming mom's Priestess." Scrap mumbled to herself. Hmm I remember a certain musk that'd help with… Making Kazuto want to sleep with her more. Always worked on Noire.

"Well why would that be a problem? I heard from her that sometimes your a little too much to deal with sometimes. With this I can see she can keep up a little better."

"True just depends if I'm in the mood or not. Usually I'm not when I'm working on a project. Though it's not always the case but eh things change." Scrappy told me with a shrug causing Alex to give her an odd look.

"Well I expect you to at least go to sleep during the nights. You don't need to constantly work you know." I say.

"It feels like that with how were working in Lia's faction half the time. Between the long away missions and the rotations." Alex told me as Scrappy shrugs.

"I'll try to sleep but doesn't mean I won't be restless. How long until nightfall?" Not too much longer but I was still hoping to spar with her.

"An hour or so. How about you just continue on tomorrow." I suggest.

"Fine have more time tomorrow then. Well might as well get ready for bed then." Scrappy tells us as she gets up and heads to the room she normally used when she stays here.

"I take it Kazuto is staying in your room as well?" I ask. Her room was unchanged from the last time she was here. Except for cleaning anyways.

"Yeah most likely as we did sleep together before. Not like we usually slept separate when we were able to sleep together." Scrap replied taking a moment to stretch.

"I was just asking just incase I had to have a room prepared. I'll have Quantum guide her there when she wishes." I say calmly.

"Alright well good night. Pray our mission doesn't go south or my other mission afterwards doesn't go south." She said waving as she left ear shot range.

"Hopefully none of them do." I say mainly to myself.

Alex pats my back. "Yeah hopefully I can kick back with Vert later and relax after everything."

"Oh right you did somehow weave your way in to take all three of the Verts for yourself." I say grinning at her.

She blushed bright coughing into her hand. "It's actually four now. Though it's not like I'm aiming for a harem full of Vert's just that I can't say no to them."

"Yeah. Or the ones that look or sound like them." I say grinning.

Alex coughs blushing. "Please do not jinx me into having a harem chasing me. It's bad enough my wife wants me to have one."

"Buddy. If it is said it has a chance of being jinxed." I say laughing a little.

"Damn it. Say your immortal but most of your friends are mortal doesn't that mean they'll die on you at some point?" My heart sunk as I remembered IF taking her own life from depression. And how some of my other friends passed away from simply getting ill and not getting better.

"Sadly that is part of being immortal." I say with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah well I don't have many so I can't say I feel the same. Well if it helps you can borrow my IF when your feeling down. She should be close enough. Though she is shadowfied so she's immortal. At least enough to not leave your side." Alex offered patting my back.

"Maybe one day I might take you up on your offer. Now let's get going and let the nurses do their jobs."

Alex shrugs as she follows me out. Then I see Maya walking past filling out a what looks to be a medical form with an emblem I've never seen before. "So you're filling out those medical forms already for the compatibility test? Don't look shocked they still use the Fenrir logo for the god eater's cause it looks cool and badass." Alex answered for me.

"Ah." Is all I say. "You are more informed about the god eaters and that dimension than I am."

"I was part of the mission but yeah I went asleep for a couple years so Scrap did all the work really. Still know enough then. Good luck with the test Maya or Minigear as some people still call you, you're going to need it. That test is rough. Especially the blood one. Heard it from Scrap it's not fun at all." Okay what does this test intail?

"So is this test mandatory? Or can they just straight Wraith if they choose?" I ask. I know they can go straight Wraith if they wished.

"According to Scrap it's mandatory because if they can't pass that then they are almost certain to die when they try to become a wraith but if they pass then the god arc they recieve will become the god arc they bond with. And with the process right now the chances of a successful Wraith transformation are much higher than normal Shadowfication given how the oracle cells help bind everything together. Though I should warn you Emma the first stage of the wraith transformation looks like something out of a horror movie." Alex warned with a grim look on her face.

"Isn't all Shadowfications like that when the person is awake." I say flatly. I heard it's extremely painful so they do put people to sleep for it.

"Second one I've seen and it was much more gory as they place a small number of slices from the god arc and put it on various places of the body and they basically eat their way into you before defusing spreading out through the body. Takes about a few hours for this part to finish and the subject needs to be fully conscious during this. As there can be no abnormalities in their nervous system. Other than that most of it is taking a serum daily till the final step which is the merg." And that isn't supposed to set my maternal instincts off…

I narrow my eyes. Why is this Shadowfication is so different? None of the rest are like that. "Hmm."

"If you have questions I'd ask Omega or that Mido guy that's research was used for this or one of the other researchers. Guess there's a reason why Scrap wants Mido dead." Alex answers as she reads my face.

"Guess I'll have to ask around then." I say a little coldly.

"Yeah I'd recommend hitting up Scrap she'd have access to some of the files or know something useful at least." Right I'll do that because I still need to talk to Omega about my arm and give him a heads up about Scrap and Alex switching sides. And maybe about Dante to see if she's reinstated or not.

"Alright. I'll look around in the morning so I can find out things." I say to her.

"Alright just to let you know the more I hear about that world the more effed up some things become. Anyways goodnight." She tells me off walking off to likely bed the Vert of here.

"Night. Anyways I hope things go well Gear." I say as I start to walk away.

"Yeah It's scheduled for a week or two from now." She told me before running off.

Hopefully I can get the full details before then.

The next day after doing my rounds I check on Scrap who was cooling off with a big bowl of icecream just relaxing… While looking over some old ass looking files.

"So what flavor is your favorite?" I ask just scanning over what she was .

"Mint Chocolate chip, Peanut butter cup, and rocky road with extra marshmallows. Sorry just going over Revenant research files and those of Project QUEEN and Operation QueenSlayer among other things. We got a lead where this Mido guy is hiding out. I'm going to be sent in with a small squad and helicopter to take him out. He himself shouldn't be too hard but they need an experienced person like me leading the mission just incase. Some of this was used in the making of the Wraiths. More so some stuff from Project Queen." She answered back flipping open some files.

"Ah. What's he wanted for?" I ask wanting to know.

"Ethics violations, Illegal human experimentation, Numerous accounts of murdering orphans, Coworkers and others, Blackmailing, perjury, Desecration of remains, War crimes and a whole other list of stuff that I could be here for a year just listing off. Let's just say he's the type of scum you bring in dead not alive. He's brilliant but the mad doctor kind." Scrap listed off growling it herself a little pissed off at him. "Someone wanted to actually try to reattempt Project QUEEN thinking with the shadow tech we could do it. Welp I threw him in a cell when I told him it was too dangerous to reattempt. He kept going saying he was going to do it behind or backs and we weren't having it. He should be in for another like eight months given he was for some reason still able to connect to one of Lia's dogs to whisper his plan. How in solitary he did that was beyond me. Anyways he doesn't have access to the files and I'd like to keep it that way.. Well all the files. He has enough to be dangerous and valuable to Lia. Anyways mind taking these digital copies to Omega so he knows of this in case shit goes down." She tells me holding some data drives to me. Well I guess since I'm part of Omega's faction already it'd be easier for me to get them to him… Without looking suspicious.

"Sure. I have a few questions I want to be asked by him. Though last time I requested a meeting it took a few shadow weeks before he had time for it." I say.

"Which is about a couple days here right? Anyways you have better luck than me. Also the process Michelle mentioned Alex told you I'm not going to let Maya or anyone go through. To barbaric and unethical. We'll be extracting some fluids from her God arc and injecting it into her like any other shot. Granted it still hurts like hell but it's not as agonizingly long and after about 15 minutes we can give her some mild pain killers. I don't give a shit how the others do it. But I'm not allowing that method in Blood at all. That and out of the three I know the most about God arcs and aragami hence why my unit stole Licca away from them. She gets paid better and free to pursue research projects. Hell of an Engineer that girl is." I'm thankful for that at least.

"What of the method Omega used? I'm confused his method wasn't the world wide one." I ask seeing if she knew. Or even knew of it.

"Yeah if anyone even knew it. I've asked around. Neither Mathew or Slate know. Luna says she doesn't remember jack heck she's the one that proposed we should just used the barbaric one. Don't think she really cares about anything to be honest. I'm the only one that's actually having anything actively researched or developed. Mathew is rather distrustful of the science personal. Heck his engineering department is mostly just maintenance and fixing shit. His sister just well mostly wants the fighting to stop. Not my fault he's always looking for a fight." Oh tension maybe I can 'Talk' to him.

"Want me to knock a little sense into him? I definitely don't need one of them god arcs to do so." I say.

"Yeah he mostly feels like he's the owner of everything since he holds the main contract with Lia. Which lets us operate and utilize the shadow portals there. Another reason switching to Omega's faction is always looking more appealing to me. Would mean I could move my unit over there and distance myself him. It's not like I actually need his factions help given I have a lot more business deals and contracts with other dimensions. Even have some other bases and outposts to spread out my units network. Sorry but one doesn't just stay attached to a dying animal for long. And to be honest he always hated blood. Probably since we made him look more obsolete than he is. Also heads up he's one of those shadows that fucks with time." A Phenix if I'm right and his sister is a Shade. Interesting.. Still sounds like he's a punk.

"That's fine. He can only mess with time with those with lower energy levels or ones with similar." I say.

"Yeah surprised the heck out of him when it didn't work on me and I went HDD and whipped his ass for attempting that little stunt. He's good at monster killing but not fighting people especially one pissed off. Just tell him this to piss him off. Still fucking a chicken instead of a cat? That'll rile him up real fast." Scrap said with a smirk.

"Then again I doubt he's trained himself well so he wouldn't even be able to mess with similar energies or even some of the lower ones."

"True the only thing he's really used it on were the aragami even then.. Some of them how should I say this adapted to it and began doing similar stuff themselves. Some started blinking around you could say while others froze time in localized areas. Which was a bloody pain in the ass cause since they were Psyons Blood had to deal with every single one of them." Scrap groaned out.. And because she was the leader she had to deal with every single one of them.

"Sounds fantastic." I say sarcastically. While rare there are monsters I've ran into that had similar things happen. Wasn't fun in any way. "Now I think I shall be going. Want to try to get everything done today."

"Alright. I'll keep you updated. Pulsar will contact you through Quantum if anything goes down. Those two have been hanging out a lot lately." Interesting gonna have a talk with Quantum at some point.

I'll do so when I come back. "Got it. Have a good day Scrap." I say as I pulled out my phone and sent out a request for a meeting with Omega.

It was like an hour or two later when a portal opened up for me to go through.

I walk through and notice I was in her office. She was sitting at her desk eating some pasta dish. "So what did you want to meet about this time?" She ask as she takes a sip of his drink.

"About a couple things things mostly getting my old organic arm back oh and Scrap gave me these files to hand off to you. Main ones are Project QUEEN and Operation Queenslayer. Apparently some real bad shit went down with the project. A nut job wants to redo it Lia wants it done and you know if it fucked up once it can fuck up even bigger with the shadow recources. Scrap wanted you to have the files in case shit hit the fan." Well that was mostly the case and what I can remember off the top of my head. Other than those two possibly joining his faction.

She takes the drive and plugs it into her desk as he scanned through it. "About your arm we'd have to do redo it. Though you'd either have to pay for it or go for an experiment."

I shrug fuck it. "Sure the last one has only benefit me so what's the harm in another." And my Silver demon part can fix practically most shit.

"Alright we can arrange that after this little bit. Anything else you wish to bring up?" She asks as she finished up his food.

"Well I think I pretty much convinced Alex and Scrap to switch factions after the back to back long missions they were doing in Lia's faction. Other than that one of my kids is going to go through the process of becoming a Wraith and I was wondering about the methods used. Apparently neither Mathew's units or Scrap's unit uses your method in making wraiths." I ask remembering to mention this.

"There's another method? Hmm. I've been quite busy recently that I didn't notice."

"Yeah the main one involves cutting of parts of the god arc and letting them eat their way into the subject for the first stage. The other method developed by Scap's unit involves more surgical care extracting some fluids from the god arc into the subject while it still hurts like hell they are able to administer some painkillers 15 minutes after the injection. If you want more info on it her unit is the only one researching stuff anymore." Yeah since a certain dick head has a major ego.

"Wonder how many of you god eaters died from them trying to find that method out. I accidently killed Luna twice. Though I don't know if she remembers that." She says.

"From what I know no. Think Scrap used sims or analogs for her method. Though I also heard some of Project QUEEN was used in making that method. Which reminds me you wouldn't happen to know where one Mathew Silver's office or where he is currently. Let's just say I need to have a little chat with him." I say grinning a bit devilishly.

She just looks at me before saying. "He's in Dimension BYW bout a few blocks from the portals."

"Alright thank you for that. So lets get on with the experiment then if your ready." I say bracing myself for whatever weird shit may happen.

"So would you rather get the upgrade here or in the labs?"

"I'm fine either way. More or less what you want and whichevers quicker." I say knowing most likely she'd want to go back to work as soon as possible time is valuable even to an immortal.

"Alright lay down on the couch over there." She says conquering up a vial.

I go as he says rolling up my sleeves and undoing the collar of my shirt and jacket.

"Now since this is a new prototype not even I know what it does fully but it's on it's last few stages. Now it'll sting a little bit. After we can do your arm." She says placing the vial into a needle.

"Alright sounds good. Also as one who's seen a lot of hot women and chicks your up there in the hotness level. Just saying in case no one said it before." That and she's majorly packing downstairs. I'd even take off my protection bracelet to see how her fucking skills are.

"So I've heard. I mainly don't care if I stay in this form. I mean these breasts are small enough not to bother me and I still have my dick." She says injecting a third into my right arm. As she switches it to my other arm then my neck.

"Yeah still nice catsuit. And your dick is well it's between luna's and Zoey's rather big but not a monster one." I tell as I start to pass out my pussy getting wet at the thought of sex.

She just chuckles. "You surely have changed from the first few times I saw you." I hear before I fully passed out. If she asks I'll blame it on Lucy's influence.

When I came to I groaned a little feeling a little horny and a little weird. Huh wonder what the upgrade did. And Yes! Got my fleshy arm back!

I move it around for a second giddly feeling it move. It's been years since I've had this feeling in this arm.

Feels freaking great and now I'll never lose it again.. Or set off a metal detector. Now to pay a certain merc a visit.

"Good to see you awake already. You body took to it quicker than I thought it would." Omega says sitting at her desk.

"Yeah well it's likely the silverdemon part or that most people in my place are eating Luna's cum. Soo about the upgrade before I go pay Mathew a visit. What is it exactly?" I ask trying to be polite.

"That reminds me. I believe Luna got an upgrade herself. What it is I can't remember off the top of my head and about yours." She says as she looks at a holo tablet. "Well I just chose one at random. It turned out to be one that messes with your musk and energy. Without wind most beings will be effected by your musk in a 10 meter radius I believe. You can have it make beings feel fear, lust, ect ect. I'll just send the whole deal over to you to read yourself."

"Alright well if that'll be I have someone to pay a visit. Paradise with the god eaters seems to be ending. Feels like they are gonna split… And like with you and Lia the smaller faction is better geared while the larger one has more numbers but the gear isn't exactly on par." I say as I go to leave. It's funny how history repeats itself.

She just chuckles. "I go overkill for a reason." I hear as I got into the elevator.

"Because it aint fun unless it's overkill. Nothing beats overkill." I say before the doors close and it goes down.

Now time to go and beat a little Phenix's ass.

I make my way to the part where he was at currently. It looked like such a nice cute command center that reeked of Status Quo and good enough. Urgh no wonder Scrap hates this guy not even some nice flair. It's so Spartan it's paid for to be this bare and boring.

I just grin as I go up and kick the door in. What fun is there to just go in quietly.

The guards rush in to stop me but stop when they lay eyes on me shivering with fear. I see my reputation proceeds me. I look around to see most of them wearing bland solid basic color uniforms. Non have that Black and gold Scraps unites usually have. Think her unit usually has at least the gold emblem on the back.

I walk past them to Mathew's office where he was arguing with one of Scrap's researchers delivering a status report. "And like I told you it's not going to happen. This shit is mostly only good for piss poor kindling. Research doesn't kill monsters soldiers do. Scrappy and her damn research is only a money pit. If she wants to really argue out the 50% of profits from all units deal she should come argue it herself if she ever even has the time to do it sending her people on errands. It's no wonder you unit can't bring in a decent all spending almost all the money you bring in." Yeah well dipshit they'd be a lot more to work with if you weren't just taking half of whatever they bring in.

"Well maybe she's too busy doing missions while you are here sitting on that ass of yours." I say leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah and pissing it all away on her 'Science' projects. And who the fuck are you. Her grandmother? I don't have time for this bullshit." he says waving me off as the researcher groans picking up her stuff and heading to me whispering. "He's really a smuck. We'd be making more progress if we weren't anchored to his unit. Good luck with him I'm heading back to my home base."

I just grin. "I'm just the messenger." I say kicking his desk over.

He glares at me and grabs his sword pointing it in my face. "Your going to damn well pay for trashing that!"

I just grin. "Make me." I say preparing for his swing.

He comes at me with a broad swing. Wow he has speed but he's more telegraphed than Scrap's kidself was at least she didn't over extend. Big difference between fighting people and monsters.

I just duck under the swing and I sucker punch him in the ribs. He grunts sliding back, bet that was harder than most aragami. Still he looks rather pissed as he tried coming at me again but he was trying to keep me at bay with his swords reach, Yeah nope on that front.

I just chuckle as I kept knocking his blade away or straight up dodging. I was just messing with him at this point.

He kept coming at me showing off all his monster killing skills with a small amount of hand to hand. But he was still all around sloppy with his style. Yeah he may have been one of the best in his world but here he's second rate. No wonder he's such a prick about advancing stuff. He likely feels threatened by it all.

I just hummed a tune as we kept going for a few seconds before railed him into his gut with my knee. Just be glad I didn't hit you in the nuts.

Now how should I finish this? Oh I got an idea. I pick him up by the throat and choke slam him into his desk shattering it in the middle. "Consider this a message from Scrappy Smith to fuck off. Her unit will be moving rather shortly. And if you want to have a fucking attitude about it we'll have another talk like this again. Have fun with the mess." I tell him as I make a stink grenade and toss it in. It'll take them nine gemstone years to even get it smelling better.

I made sure to jam the door as I left making him live with the smell. Now to go back home. This didn't take as long as I thought it would.

Well more time to mess around with the others and hang out with the girls. Maybe talk to Maya about her decision to become a God eater/Wraith.

I'll talk to her when I run into her. Now who to bug for awhile.

I walk past the gym noticing Alex working out like crazy in a sports bra and tights. Perfect.

"God damn trying to dense yourself up enough to fall through the floor?" I joke. I know most of these machines can actually go way up using special tech.

"Eh why not incase I ever need to sit on you." She joked back with a smirk.

"I feel offended you'd try to kill me like that."

Alex smirks getting off. "What? Even if I sat naked on your face? Then again you must not have as fine tastes as Vert. You know Maya is getting her measurements taken for a uniform. They even do the underwear." Low Blow but it makes sense if they can make them tougher.

"I'm surprised you don't crush Vert's head when you cum. How hard is it to not clench up?" I ask.

"Decently hard but I more of tense up but eh we work it out. So is it hard watching one of your younger kids join a militant organization?" Alex asks me getting off to drink some sports drink.

"A little though I've prepared for it to be honest."

"And if she dies do to someone making an 'accident' Happen? Trust me some mercs are vindictive like that. Slight them and they will make you pay either with your wallet or your loved ones. I'm speaking from experience having gone through that bullshit." Alex tells me making me get a little uneasy.

"I'll make sure they wished they never existed if they wish to kill my children." I say with a that's final tone.

"Hopefully it never happens anyways wanna to spar?" Alex gestured to the sparing area.

"Sure why not. It'll allow me to move my muscles a little."

"Alright I wonder how slow I am to you." She says getting into the ring.. Then it hits me.. This is likely to suck big time with how dense she is.

"Depends mainly. While I do move faster in this form it's my other one I'm much faster in."

"Yeah yeah isn't it the same with most CPU's?" Alex says stretching a little before our spar starts.

"In a way yes. But also no in some cases."

"Alright I'll let you throw the first punches." Alex was in a more relaxed stance. I'm not sure what game she's playing.

Hmm. I shoot forward and went for a light jab to test her reflexes. Can't go all out without knowing that.

She slowly moved out of the way barely dodging it taking a few heavy steps to regain her footing.

I thought she had better reflexes. I continued the light jabs to get a hand on how her reflexes were. So far I wasn't impressed. I could hit her if I was really trying. Is she playing a game or something? "My turn." Was all I heard before a fist quickly impacted my gut full force launching me into the air.

"Aha." I say flipping to land on my feet. "I knew something was up." I say.

"But it took you awhile to figure out and in a real fight it would cost someone a lot more. Though you heal so no biggy." Alex says still in her relaxed stance.

"Well duh. You can put a hole in me and I'd be fine." I say delivering a harder hit this time.

She dodged it and spanked my ass. "So I could break your arm off and shove it up your ass then? That'd be fun explaining also your form has one major weak point."

"And what is that?" I ask as I hop back ready for her to move. She moves quickly when I get close. She doesn't move as fast as I do in general.

She drops down then uppercuts me in the crotch sending me into the air as she comes back down her foot stomping down on my crotch lighting my body ablaze in pain. She densed the heck upon her way down completely flattening my crotch making me almost paralyzed in pain as I clutched my crotch.

I wince as I jump up as I healed. Aright I'm more prepared this time. As long as I don't go at her I'll be fine. I'll just have to go for counters until I get an opening.

Though she likely already aware that she has the advantage in a stationary position… And good luck for me trying to even move her when she plants her feet.

"Your strength and reflexes is a problem." I say to her.

"Well I am supposed to be a tank. I'm dense as heck and that includes my nerves too. Heck someone would be royally fucked if they fought us together. Also Maya is looking pretty cute in her Fenrir uniform." I look out of the ring to see Nepgear looking at us awe struck. Her uniform was a dark it was form fitting in some areas for comfort and had enough room for the places that needed a little room. It even had some slanted metal disks to protect her. I heard those uniforms are made specifically tough enough to withstand long battles with aragami and those were the previous ones. These look a lot more sturdy and well at least in terms of a females uniform didn't look all that bad no just the skirt for perverts to peak under.

That's good. They must have put a few parts from the Shadow uniforms into it. I then shoot forward drop kicking her in the chest once I saw an opening which actually made her take a step back due to her density wasn't that high. I jump off her before going back up to her to try to get a few hits in. I doubt I'd win this hand to hand but I'll be able to leave an impression and last for a little while.

She then grabbed my arm back handing before piledriving my gut in and straddling my waist and wailing on my face and chest. And then Nepgear cutely began counting down from ten.

"Just be lucky we're only doing hand to hand." I say putting my arms up to shield myself.

"Yeah yeah since the kids here want to just call it a draw mostly? Doubt I could knock you out for long with your healing and Maya looks like she wants to spend time with you." Alex tells me between blows.

"Sure why not. I'd like to have an all out one someday though." I say grinning. I don't even know how long I would stay out to be honest.

"Sure. Haven't had many close quarter fights like this. Didn't you say you wanted to spar with Scrap at some point?" Alex asked as we hopped out of the ring. With Nepgear bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"I did and we have enough time for me to ask later." I say leaning up stretching.

"Hey mom Hey mom! I just got my uniform so how do I look in it!? It's even in our favorite color and so comfy!" She squeals doing a twirl as her jacket's lower part floats up a little from the momentum.

"It does look good on you." I say getting up and giving her a smile.

"Thanks mom but um.. The test isn't that much further away. To be honest I am both thrilled and terrified of going through it. I'm going to get the Blood bias factor… But Big sis Sensei says it hurts way worse than the normal one." Let me guess it's one of those get the uniform so you look good for the initiation and so they don't have to change you for the funeral if things go south.

"Don't worry about it. They most likely have something that'll make it feel as painless as possible."

"I hope so will you come with me for it mom? Big sis said she'll have her twin watch over me while I do it that she still has some work to be done here." Sure doesn't sound too bad or would I even be gone long.

"Sure I can go." I say to her.

"Thank up we'll need to get going in an hour or less. It's not that much longer in our time." Nepgear says reaching to hold my hand.

I grasp it as I pull her into a hug. "Don't worry it'll end alright. You are my daughter after all. You would've had to inherit my luck sometime."

Nepgear giggles. "Should I worry about getting hit on the head a lot then? Come on mom lets get going it's better to be early than late. But um first maybe we should get something to eat before we go?"

"Sure. Though I'd rather not stay there for over a day just because we want to leave an hour early."

"Alright but we should have enough time to eat and chat during a full hour." Nepgear tells me as she takes my hand.

"Sounds good." I say as I let her lead me.

Afterwhile we reached the dining hall where Scrap was still looking over files and eating ice cream.

"Still eating that? I thought you would have finished already." I ask looking at her.

"Huh? Not too much time has passed and I did order more. Before you ask my oracle cells can put away a lot of nutrients away without increasing bulk. In other words one of nature's best way of saying F off to dieting." She says barely glancing at us as she turns a page. Looking at several documents… You fuck multitasking on that level. Gaming and paying attention to the kids is enough for me.

"Pfft. I've never had to go on a diet in my life. And I ate nothing but pudding at one point."

"I can believe that. Guess some are just lucky like that. Like my wife Nana… Kazuto has been acting strange lately after I told her some about my wraith side.. The part about the Oracle cells seemed to freak her out… I think she's becoming scared of me. I mean I took her from her semi normal life and now she has to deal with all of this insanity." Nepgear looked worried but didn't say a word.

I sigh. "I can talk to her later if you wish. She seemed to listen to me well last time we talked."

"Alright but listening and accepting that I'm not an active threat to her are two different things." Scrap's face betrayed no emotion only her tone of voice did as she continued eating and studying her current task.

"It still doesn't hurt to try you know. Did you tell her that this morning?" I ask.

"More like a bit past noon when she stopped by and asked what I was working on. Though I guess she has a right to be freaked out by some of this stuff. I've just gotten a little numb to all the crazy." Figures given how she went through the how god eater stuff.

"Right now yes I can see why she'd look at you different. She was a human not long ago for most of her life. So it will take her a little time to actually be able to shrug this off." I say.

"Yeah.. Still a little unnerving. I'm glad she didn't encounter my chaos form that likely wouldn't have ended well. Luckily she hasn't found out about the weirder things about my body such as crushing my vital organs won't kill me. Yeah I still have organ structures but I can regenerate and it takes a lot of damage before I suffer actual serious damage well of course depends what I get hit with." Scrap listed off as Nepgear lays on her lap as I motion for the kitchen to bring out our usual.

"Just don't try to blow off your arms like I did. That did not feel good. Though I don't feel as much pain anymore though."

"You blew your arm off mom? Hey big sis can I try some of your breast milk?" This got Scrap blushing bright red. "Wh-What!?"

"Yes I blew both of them off. And aren't you a little old for that?" I ask. I don't even think she should be producing any. And even if she did she won't for much longer unless she gets pregnant again.

"Maybe but come on it's big sis's milk. And I heard she still breast feeds Mercury. Come on please!" Nepgear gave us all her best Puppy eyes trying to persuade us.

"That's because Mercury is younger and her daughter." I say resisting it a little.

"But they are so big and squishy." Nepgear pouted groping Scrap's at least D cup breasts who looked very uncomfortable right now.

"Leave her alone if she doesn't want you messing with them. It's mainly just up to her."

Scrap calmly moved Nepgear's hands away from her breasts. "Some other time Maya. Preferably in a more private location. Even I don't breastfeed Mercury just out of the blue where everyone can watch well not without a blanket to cover up with."

"Reasonable. Do you want to come with with us to the dining room?" I ask.

"Sure just let me put the files away first. And Maya once you become a God eater I will be your commanding officer, Due to that I will be harder and more strict on you. I'm not the type to practice favoritism. And if you were to do what you just did with me as your commanding officer you'd be slapped and reprimanded on the spot. Am I clear Recruit Maya Clockwork." Scrappy's tone left little room to argue being one of complete authority and having no room for bullshit.

She salutes. "Yes ma'am." I then ask "So is that only on duty or during off duty also?" I mainly just wanted to know. Since I never participated things like that.

"Mainly on duty. Off duty is a bit more casual. Then again most of the time with how me and the Original Blood members spoke to each other you couldn't tell. I prepared them speaking more openly to me as in the field natural communication was a must. We were all more of close friends and family when we worked together. But we always remembered the chain of command. As long as she minds herself she should be fine." Scrap kept her eyes looked on Nepgear judging her. At least she isn't going soft on her. Nepgear needs a firm hand if she's going to survive long as a merc.

"Makes sense." I say waiting for her to be done.

Scrap quickly packed up her things and stood up. "Lead the way Emma."

"Not like you don't know the way but as you wish milady." I say the last part with a small smile. I then led the way to the dining room where a few children where and Luna eating. Though someone was currently blowing her and there was a few people by her with bloated stomachs.

All likely having a cumblast from Luna. I see Topaz running up and hugging Scrappy who caught her and rubbed her back then I noticed a nice and pretty looking ring one Topaz's ring finger and some nice looking earrings… Did she take the leap with Scrap?

"I take it you made the jewelry? It looks quite good for being a hobby." I ask Scrap.

"Hey it's also training for my alchemy. But yeah I've expanded into a small business. With some AI's I made making the simpler stuff and me dealing with the custom orders. When I can granted we don't get a lot. Some of the Ai's are learning faster though. But yeah I made them. We're going to get married after her house arrest is done. And I have something special planned for the honeymoon." Scrap continued lightly petting Topaz's head as she snuggled into her with a content smile.. Her heart really does belong to Scrap.

"That's good." I say. Even though it was uncalled for to do what she did to try to get Scrap.

"Anyways let's get something to eat. You can sit on my lap if you wish Topaz. Um Emma I hope you don't mind I got Topaz knocked up." Scrap blushed as Topaz made her carry her. "But I wanted to have your baby Scrappy for you to make me yours in every practical sense and now even my womb is your having your child as it's first." Okay a little crazy.

I just sigh. "That's fine." I'll have to have her mentality checked someday.

We order our food and eat in mostly silence as Nepgear was still a little nervous. So I decided to ask Scrappy how her Compatibility test was. Just so Nepgear can brace herself.

"Oh yeah how bad is the test? I'm curious."

"It's going to be one of the most painful things you'll ever experience in one minute. To put it other terms your body feels likes it's being set ablaze in pain with every pain nerve being cranked up beyond the max it can go. You will scream and wish for death. That's at least how it was for me. We have something to numb the pain at least a bit but it's still going to suck. Your going to feel like you were in an intense fight. Being both Sore and winded. But you should be fine with a night of rest then it's straight to basic training then to the field with an experienced Veteran teacher or instructor in this case it will be me and when I'm busy I'll assign someone to you." She said looking at Nepgear.

"Yikes. I know they did it to survive but damn." I say.

"It's better than the revenant program which basically was kicking people out of their graves. But yeah it was rough at the time. 2050 the time of the great collapse it happened when everyone at the time were sleeping Dr Sakaki can tell you more he saw it first hand. It all happened in a night." Scrappy told us before finishing off her food.

"Damn. Not the fastest I've heard but I doubt it was a good time. Good thing the people were able to survive in a way." I say.

"True. Anyways you two should get going almost time for the test as for me it's about time to get back to the forge." Scrap tells us before walking off.

I yawn. "Ready to go?" I ask her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is just another step to getting stronger so you can count on me mom!" She said with a bit of cheer.

I just chuckle ruffing up her hair. We soon made out way to the designated location.. And I had a bit of Deja vu when I saw basically Scrappy's twin sister there to greet us. "My name is Ciel I'm here to take you to the testing room please follow me."

"Alright." I say as we followed her.

We then reached a big metal door where Nepgear went inside and I was told to follow Ciel to the observatory. The test commenced as they brought out an all black and grey 'God arc' and she was meant to grab it leading to wristband to be bought on before a spinning drill like thing spun up before dropping down onto her wrist causing her to tense up as her entire body tensed up as black smoke rose where her wristband was.

"So is that the whole process? And I take it the Wraith portion will come later?" I ask.

Ciel nods to me before handing me a tablet. "You can check the results yourself here. The Wraith portion will come later after she's had some time to bond with her god arc. She is going to be merging with it after all later."

"Ah. And roughly how long would that take?" I ask looking at it.

"If we put her on the standard training program, it should be a month. She can stay at our base and train till Scrap's next mission. By then due to the time difference she'd likely already be well into becoming a Wraith. And let me check the list for who's going to train her for her time here. Oh Gilbert on of Scraps closest friends." Ciel told me. So three weeks Gemstone is.. I believe at least a few years shadow time.

"Alright." I say. I wish I was informed somewhat on how long she'd roughly be in training.

"Basic training usually lasts a year. Advanced two years. Then any addition training their instructor recommends. Then field experience is the last step till they graduate from being a private." A blonde guy spoke looking to be rather well dressed but he carried himself in a dignified and respectful manner not being an arrogant prick.

"Hmm. And who are you?" I ask.

"Julius Visconti Second in command of the Blood Unit. I handle Administrative duties primarily now while Scrap is busy. As for Ciel she handles relations and instances within the base being the third in command to handle things. Then the heads of the various factors to keep Blood running smoothly are next as a form of a council. Licca Head of Engineering, Gilbert Head of recruit training, Romeo Head of public relations, Leah Claudius or head of research among others. It does help disperse the other wise horrid amount of paperwork. Currently I'm in the works finalizing our partnership with the Cradle unit. Soon Mathew's Dogma Unit will be facing less than desirable odds." So Scrap made a decent structure as well as getting everything else sorted.

"And as you might know. I am Emma Clockwork." I say holding my hand out.

He quickly shook my hand. "I've heard plenty about you. Mostly good things I assure you. Like that time you smashed Mathew into his desk. To be honest he deserved it."

I just smirk. "That only happened a few hours ago for me."

"And about a day or two here. His ego is pretty bruised. To be honest his conduct is unbecoming of an officer of his station." Julius sighed as Nepgear staggered out of the room with a slight limp.

"I agree. Are you alright there MiniGear?" I ask her.

"My entire body aches but I think I'll be fine just need some rest. I start training tomorrow. So I'm guessing it will likely be a long time till I see you again mom." Nepgear said looking up at me. "But I promise when I come back I'll be big and strong! I'll be someone you can rely on!"

"I bet you will be. I look forward to it." I say to her.

She gives me a hug as she was then guided away by Ciel to her room. It was… Harder than I thought it'd be to see my baby girl becoming a soldier. But I needed to get back home. Three weeks for me about 5 and a half years for her.

"If I hear anything bad you know what will happen right?" I ask the guy as I stood there watching her walk away.

"I know but I assure you she's in good hands. Everyone here is more or less one giant family. And besides Scrap already did the scarring everyone from messing with her already." At least Scrap did that before hand still aside from the jerk Mathew I haven't heard Scrappy complain about them.

"That is good then."

After that I took my leave and headed home this was going to likely be a long three weeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


End file.
